AMANECER DE UN AMOR PERDIDO
by prismacullen
Summary: Solo eso? Solo veinte años durara mi felicidad? No! tengo que hacer algo no puedo perderla, bella…mi bella, tengo que encontrar la manera de evitar que esto pase, ¡no perderé a mi esposa!... Situada después de amanecer
1. Chapter 1

**Solo eso? Solo veinte años durara mi felicidad? No! tengo que hacer algo no puedo perderla, bella…mi bella, tengo que encontrar la manera de evitar que esto pase, ¡no perderé a mi esposa!**

…

EDWARD POV

-¿bella pasa algo?-le repetí cuando por fin llegamos a casa

-ya te dije que no solo…estaba pensando en el viaje y me perdí en mis pensamientos, lo siento-me respondió besándome

Venimos de regreso de unas vacaciones familiares, recorrimos toda América, nuestra última escala fue en la selva mexicana, encontramos unas grutas hermosas las cuales exploramos, Bella fue la que más se adentro en ellas, le fascino ese lugar.

De camino de regreso a casa la note bastante extraña, como distraída o algo así. Tengo que repetirle todo y se sumerge en sus pensamientos, tanto que en el avión cuando fingíamos dormir dejo de respirar y una de las sobrecargo se dio cuenta, afortunadamente escuche su mente y evite un escándalo, pero me costó un poco que bella abriera los ojos.

-voy a subir-me beso y salió disparada a nuestra habitación.

-"se ve extraña, ¿qué le pasara?"-me pregunto Emmett mentalmente, solo alce los hombros en respuesta

-¿Carlisle podemos hablar?

-si hijo vamos-me señalo el despacho

-mmm-señale con la cabeza hacia el bosque, asintió y ambos salimos

-¿Qué sucede Edward, es por Bella?

-sí, no se que le pasa, la escuchaste dice que no tiene nada pero…no sé, se comporta muy extraño esta distraída, ausente, nosotros no enfermamos y eso me preocupa mas

-bueno no es todo el tiempo…-eso es cierto pero las veces que pasa me asusta-y…puede ser que este asi por Charlie, coincide más o menos con el tiempo en que le dieron la noticia

Es verdad, un día después de lo de las grutas Sue la nueva esposa de Charlie le llamo a mi bella diciéndole que estaba bastante enfermo.

-puede ser…

-ella perderá a su padre algún dia, tal vez solo hasta este momento comprende la situación y por eso este asi

-tienes razón, gracias Carlisle es que pensar que algo pueda pasarle…a alguna-dije mirando hacia la casa

-te entiendo, vamos-me palmeo el hombro y regresamos a casa

No quise sacar el tema a flote, bella se ve mejor y hablo de nuevo con Sue y Charlie, ha salido a cazar y hasta acompaño a Alice a una de sus locuras

-vamos mama, te estás quedando-le grito nessy

-ya voy, ya voy-contesto con desgano

-que pasa bella ¡vamos!-la alenté yo

-creo que esta vez regresare a casa-se detuvo en seco y comenzó al camino de regreso

-iré contigo-dije deteniéndome igual

-no no no sigue, de verdad, es solo que no tengo ganas de correr, alcánzalos y por favor gánale a Emmett o tendremos que pagar la apuesta-termino en medio de risitas y me beso-¡ve!

Le hice caso a mi bella y seguí corriendo. Regresamos a casa dos horas después y ella no estaba ahí.

-está en medio del bosque-me aviso Alice desde afuera de la casa

Llegamos hasta el lugar y se veía muy extraña miraba a la nada y no se movía para nada.

-bella… ¿bella que sucede? ¿Otra vez Charlie?-en estos momentos en especial odio no escuchar su mente-¡bella!

-¿mama que tienes?-Nessy y el resto de la familia llegaron a nuestro lado

-¿Qué?-parece que la voz de nuestra hija la hizo reaccionar

-¿amor porque estás aquí? Te hable varias veces pero no me contestaste-le dije mientras escuché pensamientos preocupados de parte de la familia

-lo siento estaba pensando-contesto viendo a la nada

-mama sabes que el abuelo Charlie esta mejor…-parece que nessy estuviera hablando con una bebe

-ya lo sé pequeña, pensaba en muchas cosas, no es nada-la tomo de la mejilla y le sonrió-¿Quién gano?

-papa-una vez más regreso a ser la misma, ¿pero que está pasando?

-jajaja no puede ser, a pesar de que se detuvo un largo tiempo ¿aun así te gano?-se burlo de Emmett

-solo porque no corrí enserio-él trato de seguir con el buen ambiente

-si claro, lo que pasa es que te estás haciendo lento

-¡me las vas a pagar!-salieron disparados pero tres segundos después paso algo muy raro

-¡rayos!-dijo bella al ¿tropezarse?

-jajaja no creí que quisieras facilitarme la venganza

-¡no fue a propósito!-dijo enojada

-¿a no? ¿entonces?

-nada olvídalo-dijo de forma extraña y esto nos intrigo a los demás

Después de eso fueron cosas más o menos iguales, bella se ha tropezado otras dos veces en estas semanas y no es apropósito, ¿pero cómo puede ser posible? Los vampiros no nos tropezamos. También note que aunque bella quería correr rápido, se volvía cada vez más lenta. Pero cuando todo empeoro fue cuando nos encontrábamos cazando…

-¡ah!-se medio quejo bella, voltee a verla y su cara se curaba de un zarpazo del puma que tenia sometido en el suelo

-¿ese puma te lastimo?-me dije a mi mismo captando la atención de los demás, Nessy, Jacob, Carlisle y Esme nos acompañaron

-no es posible, ¿tú te lastimaste bella?-intervino Carlisle con el seño fruncido, todos han notado lo rara que ha estado

-mmm…yo…mmm…-ella misma parecía sumamente confundida

-está bien Carlisle ya fue suficiente ¡algo le pasa!-señale a bella

-Edward cálmate

-papa tiene razón-Nessy miro a Carlisle-haz estado rara desde hace semanas, te tropiezas, no corres tan rápido y ahora un simple puma te lastima-esta vez miro a bella, quien de nuevo se perdió en su mente-mama…

Nessy trataba de llamar su atención pero nada, en un momento el puma quien seguía luchando en sus manos logro soltarse y la ataco de nuevo rasgándole todo el brazo, bella frunció el seño pero no reacciono

-¡mama!-grito Nessy arrojando al animal lejos

-¿¡bella que te pasa!?-grite medio desesperado

-lo siento-respondió mirando a Nessy, creo que esa es otra cosa que me desespera solo reacciona cuando Nessy le habla

-Carlisle tenemos que hacer algo-dije mirándolo

Se sumergió en sus pensamientos tratando de deducir que le sucedía a bella pero no encontraba ninguna explicación razonable.

-quiero volver a casa-dijo bella de forma ausente caminando

Una vez más se tropezó pero Nessy estaba a su lado y logro detenerla, la tome del brazo para llevarla a casa pero se abrazo a ella. Apenas podía escuchar la preocupación de los demás, mi mente estaba inundada y desesperada por encontrar una explicación de lo que pasa.

-te amo pequeña-susurro de forma extraña otra vez y un segundo después cayó ¿desmayada?

-¿mama que tienes?-nuestra hija tuvo que evitar que cayera

-¿bella que te pasa?, abre los ojos ¿qué haces? Me estas asustando, por favor-dije totalmente desesperado, tomándola de los brazos de nessy

Ignore todos los pensamientos a mi alrededor, incluso sus voces, lo único que quería era que bella se repusiera, ¿que le sucede?

-Edward…-llego alice a mi lado llamando mi atención

Comenzó una imagen en su mente, una visión. Soy yo gritando totalmente desesperado…

-¿¡bella donde estas!?

Fue lo único, al momento de escucharlo estreche con fuerza el cuerpo de bella

-aaaahhhh!-se quejo

-¡papa! ¡Edward! ¡hijo!-escuche a todos decir y pensar

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué le va a pasar a mi mama?-me encaro Nessy con lagrimas en los ojos

-no sé, pero…-no pude seguir, salí corriendo a casa

-¡papa!

-no sabemos Nessy, vamos-Alice trato de explicarles lo poco que vio

Llegando recosté a bella en un diván en nuestro cuarto, no sé que hacer, sus ojos siguen cerrados y por raro que suene sus pupilas no reaccionan.

-bella por favor amor, reacciona-le repetí lo mismo durante horas, acariciando su cabello, su rostro, brazos y besándola, esta vez ni siquiera Nessy pudo hacer que contestara.

Carlisle la reviso pero no saco mucho, después se dedico a investigar al igual que el resto de la familia y se turnaban para acompañarnos a Nessy y a mí quienes no nos despegamos de bella para nada.

-mama reacciona ¿qué te pasa?-le repetía una y otra vez con lagrimas en los ojos

-vamos Nessy necesitas descansar-jacob trato de llevársela

-¡no! quiero quedarme con mi mama

La tomo más fuerte del brazo, sacando un casi inaudible quejido de bella, cuando retiro su mano se noto que su piel se hundió marcando la forma de su mano.

-su piel es más suave-dijo presionando un dedo en ella hundiéndose de nuevo

-es verdad-dije para mi mismo al hacer lo mismo que Nessy, no necesite mucha fuerza para lograrlo-está empeorando-susurre abrazándome a ella

-¡Edward!-llego Alice hasta la habitación con los ojos como plato

-bella…-susurre al terminar de ver la visión de Alice

...

...

...

Como se habrán dado cuenta no soy escritora pero me encanta la idea de compartir historias como toda/os ustedes. Gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fic, besos y nos leemos pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

NESSY POV

-¿Qué sucede alice? ¿papa?-ninguno de los dos hablaba, estaban como en estado de shock-¡que alguien me diga algo ya!-grite mirándolos a los dos mientras jake me abrazo fuerte

-por favor digan algo ¿que le pasara a bella?-esta vez fue jake, también ha sufrido mucho, él y mama son los mejores amigos y la quiere mucho.

-bella…se convertirá en…en…-comenzó alice con dificultad

-¿en qué?-grite

-humana-susurro papa de forma ausente

-¿Qué? Eso no es posible-dije riendo nerviosamente pero…parecen tan convencidos y confundidos a la vez

-¿de que están hablando?-llego el resto de la familia y empezaron a cuestionarlo

-eso no es posible-dijo la voz de Carlisle

-lo sé, pero esa es la visión, a ella no la veo pero claramente escucho esa conversación, bella será humana…-todos volteamos a mirarla, papa ya se encontraba abrazado a ella y me uní, ¿Cómo puede ser posible que un vampiro se convierta en humano?

Al día siguiente mama seguía perdiendo fuerza en su piel y con bastantes negativas de parte de papa y mías terminaron haciendo un experimento para ver que tan fácil y cuanto tardaba su piel en recuperarse. Primero probaron con algo parecido a las garras del puma tomo el mínimo de nuestra fuerza, aunque la pieza sufrió un poco…supongo que no esta tan mal.

-Nessy por favor necesitas descansar duerme-me pidió de nuevo Jake pero solo podía mirar a mi mama, humana…humana…

-"¿y si esto sigue cuando ya sea humana…y si muere?" pensé y al momento se me encogió el corazón por la tristeza

-¡no!-inmediatamente grito papa, rayos lo olvide

-lo siento papa, no quise…-salió disparado al bosque

-trata de tranquilizarte-jake me abrazo, creo que de no ser por eso habría caído de rodillas

-¿Por qué esta pasando esto? ¿Por qué mama?-me tire a llorar en su hombro-¿y si fueron los Vulturi? Quizá hacen esto para vengarse de lo que paso hace años

-también lo pensé Nessy pero los he visto, no saben nada de esto-me dijo alice con voz tan triste-y francamente no creo que les sea posible, no he visto a nada ni nadie que sea capaz de hacer algo así

-Nessy tienes que descansar-esta vez fue rose, iba a replicar pero hablo de nuevo-piensa en lo que diría si te ve así-señalo a mi mama-por favor Nessy

-no voy a salir de aquí y solo me recostare no voy a dormir-pensaban llevar otro sillón a la habitación, es grande pero apenas si cabríamos todos, así que llevaron a mama a la sala

Como dije me acosté y solo me la pase mirándola. Carlisle llamo a amigos de confianza para preguntarles si sabrían de algo que pudiera ocasionarlo pero nadie había escuchado de algo parecido.

…

De repente vi a mama de pie y como sin nada…

-nessy vamos-me alentó papa a llegar hasta ella

-mama estas…

-hagamos una carrera, pero tu-señalo a papa-tendrás que darnos ventaja o no tendremos oportunidad

-eso no será justo-dijo papa con el ceño fruncido

-por favor-le pidió mama dándole un beso

-que paso…¿acaso soñé todo lo anterior?-les pregunte pero ninguno me hizo caso

-está bien-le respondió papa con una enorme sonrisa

-reneesme apresúrate vamos-mama tomo mi mano para comenzar a correr, su voz sonó tan alegre que lo pasado se me olvido, salí disparada junto a ella con una sonrisa enorme

Comenzamos a atravesar el bosque y a los segundos escuche a papa, realmente es muy rápido ya casi nos alcanza…

-¡mas rápido pequeña!-me pidió mama adelantándose

-¡te alcance!-llego papa y me cargo en su espalda para seguir corriendo y llegar hasta mama

-no puede ser que nunca te ganemos-comente entre risas

-aaahhh!-se escucho un quejido de…

-¡mama! ¡bella!-gritamos al unisonó cuando vimos la escena, mama en el piso atravesada por…un simple tronco, sangre emanado de ella…

-nessy…nessy-vi a mama llamarme, ni siquiera me extraño que me llamara así, solo podía ver esa imagen, en ese momento sus ojos se perdieron en el infinito, parecía que la vida de escapaba de ellos

-¡no mama!-prácticamente grite

-¡Nessy!-esta vez la voz era más parecida a…-¡Nessy despierta!

-¡mama!-dije con la cara empapada de lagrimas en brazos de jake, su mirada era preocupación pura

-fue un sueño, cálmate-trato de tranquilizarme, voltee a mirar a papa, esta tan tenso y con la mirada perdida, obviamente lo vio

-papa-me lance a abrazarlo-no quiero que sea humana ¿y si algo malo le pasa?-esto lo hizo tensarse más si era posible

Nos quedamos abrazados un largo tiempo mirándola, ya no esta tan pálida mas bien se ve un tanto gris…

-¿Cómo sigue?-pregunte con la voz quebrada

-aun no reaccionan-dijo Carlisle revisando una vez mas sus pupilas-y me parece que…están tomando un color algo oscuro

-debe tener sed-dijo Jasper llegando con un poco de sangre, la vaciaron por su garganta pero eso no disminuyó la oscuridad en sus ojos-hay que darle más-ni cuatro litros ayudaron con el color de sus ojos

-debe ser otra cosa…-miro a papa al decirlo

-¿qué?-pregunte mirándolos a ambos

-los ojos de tu mama eran de tu color…cuando…-empezó a explicarme Carlisle

-mama reacciona por favor-me arroje de rodillas a su lado, en ese momento comenzó a respirar, no es que lo necesitara…bueno a esta altura ya no sé, pero no ha hecho absolutamente ningún movimiento desde hace mucho

-aaahhh!-se quejo bajo-aaahhh!-esta vez fue más alto

-¿mama que tienes, me escuchas?-tome su mano y su piel era demasiado frágil

-ten cuidado Nessy, mientras dormías probamos de nuevo y…esta vez basto con un tenedor y tardo un poco más en sanar-me dijo alice

-¿¡por que volvieron a hacerlo!? ¡porque dejaste que la lastimaran!-le grite a papa y al momento me arrepentí, su semblante se destruyo en cuanto me escucho-perdóname, no quise decir eso, es que… no…yo no…perdóname papa por favor-no me respondió solo me abrazo en eso se escucho otro quejido, mas bien grito de mama

-aaaahhhhhh! aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!

-¡bella!, ¡mama!, ¡amor!-grito toda la familia al verla

Se la paso así por horas, no hay forma de detener su dolor, nadie sabe lo que pasa, todos estamos tan desesperados y tristes…ni siquiera Jasper a podido ayudarla. Mama, mi mamita, está sufriendo tanto…

…

-Carlisle por favor haz algo, ayúdala-escuche la voz más atormentada que jamás he escuchado

-Edward ya te dije que no se qué hacer-grito Carlisle también mientras golpeaba una roca asiéndola pedazos

-traten de calmarse, será humana…bien…eso no es tan malo si lo piensan-alice trato de aligerar el ambiente- ella era humana, simplemente volverá a serlo, no sabemos porque pero…cuando todo esto acabe…podrías...transformarla de nuevo

-es una posibilidad-Carlisle trato de sonar sereno

…

-se parece a la escena de alguien siendo transformado en vampiro-le comento Emmett a rose, mama no dejaba de gritar y retorcerse

-solo que al revés, su piel está más suave y sus ojos un poco más oscuros-le contesto

-¿oyen eso?-pronuncio esme, se encontraba al lado de mama evitando que se lastime-parece un…

-latido-termine yo, poniendo atención. En medio de sus gritos se podía escuchar muy bajo y apenas unas cuantas pulsaciones pero ahí está.

-¿un latido?-papa llego a su lado al igual que yo, pusimos nuestras manos en su cuello y pudimos sentirlo, cada vez aumentaba mas

-está pasando...de verdad está pasando-pronuncio esme para sí misma

Después de unos minutos la piel de mama empezó a tomar algo de temperatura y un poco de color grisáceo-rosado, su corazón comenzó a latir casi tan rápido como el mío y en general parece que todos sus órganos volvieran a funcionar

-esta…-rose no termino su frase

-llorando-la termine yo

-le daré algo para el dolor-llego Carlisle no muy convencido

-¿que pasa?

-es que no se como va a reaccionar

-su sangre está corriendo, con dificultad pero lo hace, pónsela…todavía siente mucho dolor-mama casi se quedo sin voz de tanto gritar pero aun se queja y llora mucho

-esta bien-tomo su brazo y tenia la esperanza de que la aguja se rompiera pero no, atravesó su piel con gran facilidad

Su brazo se tenso mucho y su piel se empezó a poner…gris de nuevo y se oscurecía cada vez mas

-no no no, ¿que esta pasando?-Carlisle sonó muy alterado

-aaaaahhhhh!-no se de donde saco voz para volver a gritar y de un momento a otro comenzó a asfixiarse

-¡bella!-grito papa, Carlisle corrió a su despacho y trajo como una mascarilla manual de aire, estuvo así un minuto hasta que mama se "normalizo"

-no puedo volver a darle nada-comento Carlisle totalmente abatido

-no es tu culpa, no sabías que esto podría pasar-le contesto papa tomándolo del hombro

Tomo otras cuantas horas para que mama dejara de quejarse, dejo de llorar supongo porque se quedo sin lagrimas, es tan extraño verla así…como humana. Solo una vez la vi total y completamente humana…cuando nací, después fue mientras se convertía, más o menos como ha estado ahora pero al revés por supuesto.

-no creen que se ve mas…mas…¿pequeña?-dijo emmett

-yo si lo pensé pero creí que era por lo mismo-dijo alice con voz bastante tierna-la quiero tanto, es mi hermanita y creí que esto me hacía verla más pequeña

-también creo que se ve más…joven-dije para mi misma

-no puede ser, no solo se está haciendo humana, sino que esta rejuveneciendo-dijo papa con voz bastante contenida

…

-parece como si estuviera durmiendo-comento Jasper-no logro captar nada de ella

Eso nos tenso a todos, jake y yo nos encontramos del otro lado de la sala lo más alejados de mama pero sin perderla de vista. Alice no ha podido ver su futuro, a pesar de haber pasado horas intentándolo y ahora Jasper...¡que desesperante!

En un momento escuchamos su estomago rugir, lo que nos saco pequeñas sonrisas a casi todos, creo que es el primer momento en el que estamos más o menos tranquilos.

-tiene…hambre-pronuncio esme con una risita nerviosa-iré a preparar algo por si despierta

Diez minutos después su estomago seguía sonando pero no despertaba a pesar de que papa trataba de hacerlo, Carlisle se acerco a revisarla de nuevo y todo su cuerpo funcionaba como cualquier otro humano, incluso de donde la habían tenido sostenida aparecieron unos moretones bastante marcados.

-aaajjj!-solté harta de no poder estar cerca de mi mama

-nessy-jake trato de retenerme pero sé que él también quiere acercarse

-de todos modos no ha podido ver nada-"cosa que me inquieta" pensé, rayos lo olvide de nuevo-perdón papa, yo no…

-déjalo, también a mi-tomo delicadamente la mano de mama y la beso

-por favor mami despierta-casi suplique, se removió ligeramente y susurro algo que no entendí-¿mama me oyes? Por favor tienes que despertar- su estomago volvió a rugir pero mas fuerte esta vez Emmett no pudo resistir una carcajada

-perdón-se disculpo con la mirada en el piso

-creo que nunca te había visto apenado-de repente solté una risita baja

-¡bella!-dijo papa e inmediatamente regrese la vista a mama y…me miraba detenidamente con una bonita sonrisa en el rostro

-¡mama!-dije abrazándola delicadamente, no puedo olvidar que ya no es tan fuerte. Cuando la mire de nuevo ella me veía con lagrimas en los ojos-¿mama?

...

...

...

Se que nessy esta mal escrito pero me es mas practico ponerlo así , ademas me gusta como se ve, una mega disculpa a quienes le gusta leerlo nessie..._**Gracias por el apoyo, besos a todos/as y nos leemos pronto :) **_


	3. Chapter 3

ALICE POV

Pero que sucede, mejor dicho que sucedió. Bella mi hermanita, se…se transformo en…humana. No he podido ver la decisión de nadie de querer hacer esto, en un principio pensé en los Vulturi pero no, también los Denali por lo de Irina pero tampoco. No se quién, que o como hace esto, pero no encontramos la forma de pararlo. Ahora esta aquí, frente a nosotros bella, nuestra bellita convertida en humana de nuevo.

-no logro ver su futuro-le dije a jas

-debe ser parte de todo, no te preocupes, lo que le paso a bella es sumamente extraño no creo que el no ver su futuro sea algo grave, aunque sería muy ventajoso-me contesto bastante sereno pero lo conozco mejor que nadie y sé que le preocupa.

Nessy se arto de no poder estar cerca de su mama, ya habían pasado horas y aun no he visto nada por eso no hice algo para detenerla.

…

-creo que nunca te había visto apenado, jajaja-emmett trato de no reírse del estomago de bella pero no lo resistió.

-¡bella!-pronuncio Edward y todos nos centramos en ella, por fin, por fin despertó

Nessy se lanzo a abrazarla con una linda sonrisa y los ojos llenos de lagrimas, Bella solo la abrazo fuertemente, se quedaron un buen tiempo así llorando abrazadas. Todos queríamos hablar con ella sobretodo Edward pero no interrumpió el momento madre e hija. Decidí salir de la casa para tratar de ver el futuro de bella o por lo menos alguna conversación de nosotros pero nada, absolutamente nada, ¿que pasa? Es como si alguien me estuviera bloqueando.

Cuando regrese, bella estaba sentada entre Nessy y Edward…abrazados, les dieron espacio pero sé que todos quieren hablar con ella. Los dejamos así por el momento, bella se ve bien, es extraño que este tan tranquila pero después veremos eso. Me le quede viendo y…

-se ve más joven que cuando me fui-dije para mí misma en un susurro

-lo notamos, esperábamos que se detuviera pero…-Carlisle respondió en susurros, sonó muy preocupado

Es irónico cuando nació Nessy temíamos que su crecimiento no se detuviera y ahora tememos que el rejuvenecimiento de bella no se detenga.

Cuando tratamos de hablar con ella no nos hace caso, solo nos mira de repente sonriendo. Decidió levantarse y caminar, le costó un poco, estaba entumida y un poco adolorida cosa que le causo risa, todos lo demás al contrario estamos bastante preocupados.

Edward y Carlisle han discutido la posibilidad de transformar a bella de nuevo, en susurro para no perturbarla.

-voy a transformarla, no puedo seguir esperando-dijo Edward totalmente resuelto

-te entiendo y apoyo hasta cierto punto, pero…

-se esta haciendo demasiado joven, no voy a seguir esperando, si sigue asi…se volverá una…¡una niña!-dijo alterado pero aun en susurro, toda la familia estaba centrada la platica

-Edward por favor piénsalo bien

-no se está deteniendo, ¡tengo que hacerlo!

-hijo no sabemos cómo reaccionará su cuerpo, sé que es la solución más lógica pero…

-nada de peros Carlisle ¡perderé a mi esposa!

En ese momento recordé la visión de Edward gritando no saber donde esta bella, no sé si ha cambiado, ¡maldición! ¿por qué no puedo ver?...

Pude notar que bella se sumergió de nuevo en sus pensamientos y su corazón se acelero mucho…

-¿bella?-Edward la llamo y ella solo sonrió

Comenzó a caminar hacia arriba en dirección a su cuarto con Nessy y Edward tomándola de los brazos, los demás quisimos seguirlos pero todo esto es tan raro, tal vez algo de privacidad ayude…

-Carlisle creo Edward tiene razón, si algo malo pasara el veneno lo reparara. Recuerda lo mal que estaba la vez anterior-lo ultimo lo dije en el susurro mas bajo que pude, no quiero lastimar a Nessy

-ya sé que es lo mas lógico, pero…no se…

Es una de las pocas veces que he visto a Carlisle así y cómo no, cualquier decisión es sumamente importante y delicada, por una parte todos queremos que vuelva a ser vampiro y seguir con nuestra vida pero no sabemos que ocasionó esto y como reaccionara su cuerpo ante el veneno y el precio de no hacer nada es que bella se siga haciendo joven, ya casi se ve como Nessy.

…

-pequeña-dijo bella en un susurro-te amo

-yo también mama-respondió Nessy desde arriba

-Edward…-fue lo único que dijeron y ese sonido…parece un beso ¡y que beso!

Unos segundos después Nessy apareció en la sala con una sonrisa y alzo los hombros al vernos.

-te amo, te amo demasiado, a ti, a nuestra hija, a todos-dijo bella a Edward y alguien comenzó a caminar

-eso es algo bueno ¿cierto?-comento en un susurro emmett-recuerda que es humana otra vez, no vayan a…

-¡emmett!-todos lo interrumpimos, mientras se escucho dos puertas cerrarse arriba…

-¿bella?-pregunto Edward-¿!bella!?-su voz sonó mas alterada y todos salimos disparados a arriba

EDWARD POV

No se cómo las cosas han cambiado tanto, hace unas horas estaba totalmente desesperado por saber que le sucedía a mi esposa y todavía esta esa pregunta en mi cabeza, pero ahora estoy conteniéndome de comérmela a besos.

Una vez que despertó bella pareció tan tranquila… serena. No nos ha dicho nada concreto, tratamos de contarle lo que paso pero Carlisle nos dijo que tal vez necesita tiempo por eso nos dedicamos a abrazarla aunque eso de que siga rejuveneciendo me inquieta, a esta altura se va más joven que cuando nos conocimos.

Decidió ir a nuestro cuarto y ya arriba abrazo muy fuerte a Nessy diciéndole que la ama y después se volteo hacia mi…

-Edward…-dijo antes de unir nuestros labios

El beso comenzó lento, tierno y dulce pero cada segundo aumentaba de intensidad, tal vez por eso nuestra hija nos dejo a solas. Podía escuchar el corazón acelerado de bella, jaja! es tan extraño, agradable y un tanto presuntuoso volver a escuchar las reacciones que provoco en ella; hablando de eso...su sangre sigue siendo tan atrayente...pero esta vez detecto un casi imperceptible aroma de otra cosa...mmm..no se que es pero esta en si sangre.

Bella se aferro con todas sus fuerzas a mí y cuando el aire le falto rompió el beso y recargo su cabeza en mi pecho… estaba llorando.

-te amo, te amo demasiado, a ti, a nuestra hija, a todos-iba a contestar pero comenzó a caminar a nuestra habitación mientras mi "querido" hermanito molestaba…

-¡emmett!-trate de regañarlo entrando a la habitación y bella al baño

Tengo que hacer algo, es interesante que bella sea humana de nuevo, pero me asusta y mucho, tengo que convertirla de nuevo pero Carlisle tiene razón no sabemos cómo vaya a reaccionar su cuerpo.

Bella, bella, mi bella…¿esperen…? no escucho su corazón, respiración, nada…

-¿bella? ¿¡bella!?-dije alterado entrando al baño y…-¡¿dónde estás?!-medio grite

-de que hablas papa ¿Dónde está mama?-grito Nessy llegando con toda la familia.

-donde esta bella?-preguntaron los demás

-no está-repetí para mi mismo-¡no!-grite y me dispuse a recorrer toda la casa, la familia me siguió aunque sabían al igual que yo que buscarla en otro lado es inútil, su esencia indica que no había salido de la habitación, pero si no estaba ahí que otra cosa podía hacer ¿quedarme sentado sin hacer nada? ¡claro que no!.

-¿¡Bella donde estas!?

**...**

**...**

**...**

Ya se que les estoy dando las consecuencias antes de la causa y perdón por eso, no me sale de alreves, bastante raro ya se. En el próximo capitulo empezare a explicar el porque de este embrollo, espero subirlo a mas tardar el lunes como a medio dia, si puedo lo haré antes pero no mejor no les prometo nada. Espero que les guste y gracias por el tiempo de leer este fic.

**Nos leemos luego, besos!**


	4. Chapter 4

NARRADOR POV

Bella había estado en una batalla mental de la que ni siquiera era consiente desde que regresaron de esas vacaciones totalmente determinantes para su destino.

Ni ella misma sabia que sucedía, es como si dentro de su mente simplemente no pasara nada, su familia le decía que estaba extraña pero ella no captaba eso.

Noto que estaba pasando algo muy extraño con ella, con su cuerpo, se estaba haciendo lenta, a veces se cansaba y su mente…era lo que más le preocupaba, según su familia se perdía en sus pensamientos.

Bella trato de ignorar todo, llego a la conclusión de que la noticia de la enfermedad de su padre fue demasiado para ella y se propuso que mientras pudiera actuaria con total normalidad y dejaría que pasara lo que tenga que pasar.

Días después fue a cazar y un simple puma logro herirla, se recupero inmediatamente pero sabía que estos animales no eran capaces de lastimar su resistente piel de vampiresa, fue entonces que se repitió esas preguntas…

¿en serio me estoy cansando?

¿estoy corriendo mas lento?

Y ahora…

¿este puma acaba de lastimarme?

"bella yo se lo que te pasa y te voy a ayudar, pero tendrás que hacer todo lo que te pida, si quieres decirme algo solo piénsalo"

Extrañamente escuchar esa voz no la asusto o por lo menos desconcertó, mas bien se sintió aliviada…como si lo estuviera esperando

-"¿Qué me esta pasando?"

"te estás debilitando, te dije que puedo ayudarte pero tendrás que venir hasta donde estoy"

-"¿y donde estas?"

"no puedo decirte, pero te mostrare la forma de llegar"

De pronto la voz de su hija llamo su atención, esta vez sí noto que se perdió un su pensamiento…

-lo siento-dijo mirándola

"regresa a tu casa y descansa, ahora vendrá una etapa muy difícil"

Bella hizo lo que le pidió casi automáticamente aunque no entendía muy bien la situación, comenzó el camino a casa pero reacciono un poco al momento de estar abrazada a su hija y sintió una enorme necesidad de decirle que la ama, despues…todo se volvió negro…

"te quedaras lo mas posible con tu familia pero en cuanto tu vida este en peligro o ya no pueda retrasarse mas vendrás aquí para que te salve"

-¿cuánto tiempo?-de repente estaba un poco mas consiente de todo y por la forma en que esa voz lo dijo supuso que será un largo tiempo

"me temo que tardara bastante…pero si no hacemos nada…morirás"

-soy un vampiro no…

"sabes que estás cambiando, cuando tu cambio este completo vendrás a que te ayudare a no morir"

-no quiero irme, no quiero dejar a mi familia

"deberás, si no quieres que te vean morir"

-no...no quiero que eso pase…-bella tuvo el presentimiento que ellos no podrían ayudarla y le asustaba un poco el cambio que estaba experimentando-…está bien iré contigo, ¿cuánto me queda con mi familia?-pregunto resignada

"lo que dure el cambio"

-¿podre despedirme?

"no directamente, pero te daré un tiempo para que lo pases con ellos, solo el tiempo que sea seguro para ti…bella la única oportunidad de salvarte es hacer algo…que…"

-¿qué?

"te hare igual a mí"

-¿y que eres?

"empezaras a recordar en un momento…"

¿Recordar? Eso desconcertó a bella, ¿recordar qué? su pensamiento fue interrumpido por una escena…

…

…

…

-¿te atacaron por ser lo que eres? ¿me atacaran a mi también, verdad?-pregunto cuando la escena termino

"tratare de que no sea así pero es bastante posible y es por esto que en cuanto despiertes no debes decirle nada a nadie o los pondrías en peligro, a ti y a mi"

Durante un largo tiempo sintió como si se estuviera transformando en vampiro de nuevo...

En medio de todo su sufrimiento, ya no tanto físico sino mental escucho algunas voces que la llenaban de paz y alegría, sobre todo una risa, una risa cantarina y melodiosa.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró con la imagen de su hija, lo único que atino a hacer fue abrazarla, abrazarla como nunca sabiendo que no podría hacerlo en mucho tiempo.

Los demás la llamaban, le hacían preguntas y trataban de explicarle lo ocurrido pero a ella no le interesaba eso, solo quería disfrutar de la compañía de su familia, en especial de su hija y Edward, quería decirles tantas cosas...

"no puedes bella…lo siento, pero es por su seguridad"

No quería que lo último que recordara su familia de ella, por lo menos en lo que vuelve, sea la de una bella triste y abatida, así que se trato de comportarse de la manera más normal que pudo. Se levanto a caminar, aun estaba un poco adolorida y bastante entumida cosa que le causo gracia pero toda la familia seguía preocupada.

La voz podía presenciar el alrededor de bella, sabe que Edward la observa cambiar y esto lo intriga y desespera. Bella no podrá quedarse más tiempo ya demasiadas personas saben lo que le pasa, no tienen la certeza de que es ella pero no tardaran en darse cuenta y eso es peligroso para él, para ella y para su familia.

Cuando escucho la decisión de Edward de convertirla de nuevo supo que el tiempo había terminado, no podía permitir que eso pasara, en este momento no funcionaria, la combinación del veneno con el cuerpo de bella solo la matara.

"bella llego la hora, ya debes venir"

Escucho la voz, ella no quería hacerlo pero notaba los rostros preocupados de su familia, si solo verla así los aflige tanto no quería pensar si llegara a morir.

Resignada y siguiendo las instrucciones de la voz, se encamino a su habitación con su esposo e hija custodiándola, a su manera trato de despedirse de ellos, no quería dejarlos ir…

-te amo, te amo demasiado, a ti, a nuestra hija, a todos-sin dejar que Edward pudiera responderle se encamino al baño cerrando la puerta

Se paro frente a un espejo desde el piso al techo, de alguna manera instintiva sabia que hacer.

"ven bella"

Ella extendió su mano tocando la superficie del espejo y esta se volvió suave como si atravesara agua en vez de una superficie dura, no sabía a donde ira pero trataba de pensar en que algún día volvería.

Al terminar de pasar apareció en la gruta donde aquel hombre y ella se conocieron.

-lamento que te este pasando esto bella-se acerco acunando su rostro con las manos

-trataste de ayudarme sacando el veneno-contesto con el corazón destrozado

-bella la verdad por la que te traje es porque quiero transferirte el poder que yace en mi

-¿Qué? No espera, dijiste que ese poder te ha mantenido vivo ¿que te sucederá si me lo pasas?

-moriré, dentro de unos años…-ella iba a replicar pero hablo rápido-bella he vivido mucho…demasiado, tres veces más que el vampiro más viejo, estoy cansado, quiero morir…

-¿lo hiciste apropósito?...¿no volveré a ver a mi familia verdad?-pregunto enojada y triste

-sí lo harás, pero hasta que te enseñe a controlar ese poder, son vampiros bella, te esperaran…

-quiero despedirme de Charlie-al ver que se negaría agrego-el es humano y a estado enfermo, no se cuanto más vivirá, no me trajiste con los medios más honestos, al menos dame eso-bella decidió pactar en vez de pelear, tal vez ganaría como vampiresa...tal vez, pero no como humana...

"es justo…por ahí"

Señalo el lugar por donde llego y bella entro en él apareciendo en la casa de Charlie…

-¿bella? ¿eres…eres tú?-pronuncio su padre bastante confuso

-si Charlie, se que me veo diferente pero…soy yo

-te ves…pequeña y ya no pareces…

-ya no lo soy, se que suena raro pero es asi…Charlie he venido a despedirme

-¿Qué? Creí que me habían dicho todo esto para que no se alejaran de mí hasta…hasta que…muera

-lo sé y perdóname, pero no puedo evitarlo, es por…por…

-¿por que?-pregunto su padre con lagrimas en los ojos

-solo es algo que no puedo evitar, te amo papa y si pudiera no me alejaría de ti…y de todos

-¿también los dejaras a ellos?-pregunto sorprendido

-no quiero…pero si-contesto con sus propias lagrimas empapando su rostro-no olvides que te amo papa, te amare por siempre y tratare de volver…pero no sé si pueda. Prométeme que serás lo más feliz que te sea posible, cuídate, cuida a tu familia y no olvides a mi hija, por favor abrázala por mí, dile que la amo

-bella no hagas esto

-no quiero hacerlo…pero tengo-se unieron en un abrazo largo y conmovedor

"lo siento bella pero llego la hora"

-debo irme-pronuncio abrazando a su padre con más fuerza

-te amo hija, te amo

-gracias papa, también te amo y perdóname el tener que irme. Charlie…espera a que te contacten y diles que algún día todo volverá a ser igual, que encontrare la forma de volver, que los amo y los voy a extrañar-termino de separase y después de un beso en la mejilla salió de la vista de su padre oyendo sus sollozos y entro en uno de los espejos con el corazón destrozado.

...

...

...

_Se que he alargado demasiado la explicación de lo que paso, pero ahora si el próximo capitulo BELLA POV, explicara lo que paso en la gruta y quien es la voz._

_Como siempre gracias por leer este fic, nos leemos y besos._


	5. Chapter 5

BELLA POV

Las grutas, las grutas…los demás no quisieron seguirme, pero me gustaron tanto que mi estúpida terquedad me hizo seguir. Cuando llegue hasta aquí me llamo la atención que algo brillara tan hermosamente estando tan debajo del suelo, escuche una batalla y me quede unos centímetros abajo de la superficie del agua, pero no era una batalla un tanto física sino…parecen...destellos o energía, note a dos hombres, primero discutían en un idioma que no entendí pero de repente cambiaron a español, aprendí hace tiempo y pude entender

-tienes todo ese poder y no lo usas, eres mediocre no te lo mereces-grito uno

-este poder no es para usarlo para el beneficio personal como es tu intensión, soy un balance entre todas las formas de poder que existen solo un portador, entiende que el mundo se volverá un total caos si haces lo que planeas

-el mundo ya es un caos, balance ja! ¿cual maldito balanse? el poder es para ser usado

En ese momento tomo una especie de cuerno extraño y lo lanzo contra el otro a una velocidad increíble hasta para mí...un vampiro. Salte para detener el ataque posicionándome delante, sea lo que sea no me lastimara, casi note que el otro quiso detenerme pero se arrepintió.

-¡aaahhhhh!-grite al momento en que el cuerno se enterró en mi abdomen, ¡no puede ser soy un vampiro! esto no puede estar pasando

No se que sucedió a mi alrededor creo la pelea sigue pero no puedo poner atención, parece que mis sentidos se hubieran bloqueado, un dolor y ardor enormes empezaron en mi, peor que cuando me convertí…todo estaba oscuro, sumamente oscuro.

-vamos despierta, reacciona, por favor-escuche una voz lejana-reacciona

-¿Qué paso?-dije al levantarme pero me dolió muchísimo el abdomen y la cabeza

-te interpusiste en el ataque...¿Por qué quisiste salvarme?

-no sé de que hablaban…pero concuerdo con lo que le dijiste, ¿por cierto donde esta?

-muerto; gracias por lo que hiciste pero un veneno muy extraño y poderoso entro en tu cuerpo, aunque trate de sacarlo…-observe mi ropa y tenía un agujero enorme, pero en mi cuerpo no había marca de lo sucedido-…no se como podría afectarle a alguien como tu

-como yo…¿sabes lo que soy?-asintió-es extremadamente difícil que nos maten, esa cosa era muy fuerte pero ya me cure ¿vez?

-en realidad los vampiros no son tan difíciles de matar…no para alguien como yo o él-dijo despreocupadamente, lo que me tenso-tranquila, y fui yo quien te curo…no voy a lastimarte pero aun queda otro

-¿que querian?¿que eres?

-lo que soy es complicado de explicar...como escuchaste soy el custodio de un poder, un poder que debe permanecer oculto y sin usar...en exeso-agrego guiñando un ojo-ese poder es todo lo que soy y lo que me ha permitido vivir tantos años...demasiados-termino con una mirada sombria, quise preguntar pero me abstuve-...sin ese poder morire en algun momento y lo que quería pues...quitarme ese poder aunque tuviera que matarme-señalo el lugar en donde me hirió el cuerno

-aaammm-la verdad lo ocurrido y este dolor no le permitio a mis neuronas una mejor respuesta...ja! que raro sentir dolor otra vez

-Isabella…

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-por el dije-señalo mi cuello, fue un regalo de mi pequeña reneesme, es de oro blanco en forma de hoja de árbol como de tres centímetros-te decía que aún queda otro, parece que no ha venido con él pero…

-¿te atacara?

-a expresado su opinión antes y compartía teorías con él-señalo a un montículo que parecían piedras-al morir se volvió parte de la naturaleza, como todos, hasta los tuyos-en ese momento me dio una punzada horrible en la cabeza, puso sus manos sobre las mías que hacían presión y el dolor fue cediendo.

-pero que…

-parece que no saque todo el veneno, lo lamento…-su voz sonó extraña como si de verdad no se arrepintiera...o solo es que aun me siento aturdida

-esta bien yo decidí meterme en esto, ¿Cuánto ha pasado?

-casi he olvidado como miden ustedes el tiempo, veamos…como quince minutos

-¿cómo mides tú el tiempo?

-no lo hago, he vivido mucho, demasiado…-comento de forma lejana viendo a la nada-debes volver con tu familia y gracias por defenderme

-no fue nada

-bella…te hare olvidar todo lo ocurrido aquí, es muy importante, por seguridad tuya, de tu familia y la mía

-¿porque?

-ya te dije que aun falta uno, no sé si querrá atacarme pero…, estaré en tu mente vigilándote por si el veneno te sigue lastimando

-¿crees que sea muy grave?

-no lo se, como te dije es un veneno muy raro y poderoso, no se qué te haga-camino hasta mi y puso de nuevo sus manos en mi cabeza logrando que me mareara

-¿Qué hiciste?

"conectándome contigo"

Hablo en mi mente haciendo que pusiera los ojos como plato

"solo te vigilare y cuando el momento llegue escuchare tus decisiones y te aconsejare, espero que me hagas caso, por el bienestar de todos"

Me quede pensando un momento en ello mirando a mi alrededor, hasta ahora le puse atención al lugar, las paredes brillan y parecen como espejos hechos de mercurio, se mueven como tranquilas aguas de un estanque, y él, su presencia es tan tranquila…agradable que parece que estuviera hablando con un viejo amigo. No se si olvidar es bueno o malo…pero si es por la seguridad de mi familia lo acepto, no entiendo porque me es fácil confiar en este hombre…

-estas bien, hazlo y ya debo irme, me esperan

-estaré cuidándote Isabella-señalo mi cabeza

-bella-corregí, asintió sonriéndome

Puso sus manos en mi cabeza arrodillándose a mis espaldas, de nuevo me maree y todo se volvió negro…

…

Estaba sentada viendo pero sin ver al mismo tiempo, sin pensarlo me lance al agua y nade el camino de regreso hasta donde se encuentra mi familia.

Cuando regrese me preguntaron por mi ropa y en eso apareció el recuerdo de cómo se rasgo con una piedra, mmm...que raro. Al día siguiente me avisaron que Charlie esta enfermo, eso hizo estragos en mi mente. Empecé a perder lapsos de tiempo, según mi familia la verdad yo no lo noto. Algo muy extraño comenzó a pasarme, me debilite, me hice lenta, cuando un simple puma me hirió escuche una voz en mi cabeza…voz que extrañamente se me hizo conocida…no se como pero me inspiro confianza y me explico un poco lo que paso y pasara…

...

...

El veneno me convirtió en humana, que raro serlo de nuevo; desgraciadamente tuve que despedirme de ellos por su seguridad y sobretodo la mía.

Me enojo un poco cuando me contó que planeo el traerme aquí, pero no puedo pelear, no ganare y después de todo dice que podre volver con mi familia y si no cumple encontrare la forma, aun así le pedí despedirme de Charlie, después de todo el es humano.

...

-¿y ahora que?-pregunte al volver de despedirme de mi papa

Se abrió una especie de puerta la pared y pasamos a otra cueva llena de la más hermosa vegetación, colores brillantes, las agua mas cristalinas y hermosos pequeños destellos parecidos a las luciérnagas o estrellas bailando a mi alrededor y a pesar de que todo era hermoso, brillante y mágico, estaba muy triste...todo era oscuridad.

-me siento algo tonta preguntando esto hasta ahora, pero ¿Cómo te llamas?-esto lo hizo reír

-he tenido muchos nombres, guía, faro, balance, elegido, portador, atalaya, ángel incluso hubo quien me llamo un dios.

-¿y cuál es tu nombre real o cual te gusta?

-supongo que tuve un nombre pero no lo recuerdo…y la verdad no tengo preferencia por ninguno, como tú quieras llamarme

-ángel es el más…que parece nombre, ¿porque no me pude quedar mas tiempo con ellos?

-tu esposo quería convertirte otra vez

-es lógico

-eso era peligroso para ti bella, si trataban de convertirte abrías muerto y de una manera horrible, los venenos combinados…ni siquiera quiero imaginarlo-puso una expresión que tampoco me pareció imaginarlo

-no pude despedirme de ellos, deben estar desesperados buscándome ¿Cuánto tiempo tardara todo esto?

-en cuanto al tiempo no estoy seguro…y con el mensaje que les dejaste con tu padre, tienen una pequeña esperanza que aliviara un poco su dolor

-entonces… ¿dices que moriré?-pregunte no muy convencida

-te estas haciendo demasiado joven

Justo frente a mí se alzo una pared de algo parecido al mercurio, como lo de afuera, parece un espejo. Mire mi reflejo y me sorprendió, mi familia me había dicho que estaba rejuveneciendo e intentaron que me viera pero no le di importancia. Charlie me dijo lo cambiada que me veo y ahora lo noto, no sé cuanto llevo aquí pero no demasiado…

-me veo…me veo…casi…como...como una niña-termine hasta este momento tome cuanta del cambio en mi voz, la ropa empieza a quedarme ligeramente grande, mi anillo de bodas…es un milagro que siga en mi dedo, me lo quite y lo colgué junto a mi dije

-volverás a nacer

-¿Qué?-pregunte con los ojos como plato-¿tendré otros padres?...¿podría nacer cerca de mi familia?

-no nacerás de unos padres, este lugar está hecho de luz y de el poder que yace en mi, nacerás de aquí y después te llevare a que crezcas en tu mundo hasta que llegues a la edad adecuada

-¿cerca de mi familia?

-por el momento esa no es la decisión más adecuada, como te dije estamos conectados, te trasmitiere casi todo mi poder y si alguien llegara a atacarnos no estoy seguro de poder protegerlos

-comprendo-dije triste mirando al suelo

-recuéstate, duerme, me quedare contigo cuidándote, cuando el tiempo llegue volverás aquí y empezara tu nuevo camino

Un montículo hecho de vegetación y luz emergió en lo que parecía una especie de altar, me sentí insignificante y sumamente honrada ante el acto

-naceré de nuevo y me llevaras a crecer en mi mundo, significa que alguien cuidara de mi o tendré padres ¿no?

-tratare de buscar a alguien adecuado, lo haría yo mismo pero es peligroso, como te dije tu tendrás la mayoría del poder, pero inactivo, alejándote te protejo y a mi

-entiendo, ¿puedes hacer que me llamen Isabella y por favor puedo en algún momento estar cerca de mi familia o llevarme lo más cerca de ellos lo antes posible, aunque ellos no sepan quién soy solo quiero verlos

-lo primero no será problema en cuanto a lo otro…nacerás de nuevo bella, tendrás nuevos recuerdos-esto no me agrado, no quiero olvidar a mi familia-pero te ayudare a recordar, no te preocupes y lo de verlos creo que podríamos encontrar la forma

-hazme recordar lo antes posible por favor-practicamente suplique

-está bien ahora duerme-dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla

Cerré mis ojos con demasiadas emociones extrañamente contradictorias dentro de mí, tristeza, temor, desesperación, paz, alegría y esperanza sobretodo esperanza.

...

...

...

_Tenia planeada una escena mas larga en la gruta pero se me presento el problema de que toda la familia esperaba a bella y no podia tardar mucho o alguien habria ido a buscarla y el chiste es que nadie supiera ni siquiera que ese lugar existe asi que tuve que cortarla, espero que se haya transmitido la idea de esta importante ocasion, que como notaron es la causa de su separación y el resto del fic._

_Otra cosa, el titulo, de primera tenia pensado ponerle como un de los nombres que le da "angel" a bella pero eso seria darle demasiado peso a su poder o poderes y quiero centrarme en la relación amorosa, no se si este titulo es el adecuado pero trasmite la idea._

_Gracias a todos los reviews y como cada cap besos, nos leemos luego. _


	6. Chapter 6

NARRADOR POV

Bella fue abrazada por un manto de vegetación, destellos y lo que ella llama mercurio, creando una especie de capullo o útero en su caso. Se quedo asi hasta que no pudo rejuvenecer mas sin dejar de ser una humana, ser en que aquel extraño veneno la convirtió.

Tendrían que pasar cuatro puestas de sol para que bella dejara de rejuvenecer y volver a crecer como cualquier humano, al salir del altar creado solo para ella luciría como cualquier recién nacido.

Durante su estancia en ese lugar "ángel" pudo cerciorarse de la pureza del corazón de bella y el infinito amor que siente hacia su familia, refirmando, con algo de remordimiento, que había elegido bien a su sucesora.

Como dijo, bella nació en medio de destellos y vida misma comenzó a emanar a su alrededor, simplemente hermoso para los ojos de cualquiera. Ángel la tomo en unas mantas del más puro y suave algodón y ceda, entro en uno de los espejos de mercurio y apareció cerca de un orfanato en una pequeña ciudad en Italia, al otro lado del mundo de USA. Sabía que este lugar era visitado por una pareja de buen corazón los cuales eran perfectos para cuidar de bella. Se encargo de cubrirla para que no pasara frió y le acomodo el dije con su nombre pero no el anillo, en ese momento desapareció pero permaneció a su lado de la forma que lo había estado haciendo, la vigilaría desde lejos y a la vez más cerca que nadie.

Bella fue llevada adentro y tratada como cualquier otro niño humano, si supieran el gran poder que aguarda dormido dentro de su ser, seria tratada más como una diosa.

Al regresar ángel sintió una presencia extraña pero bastante conocida, rápidamente borro cualquier forma de que pudiera localizar a bella y corto su conexión con ella. Sabía que ya no tenía el poder necesario para vencerlo, pero su enemigo no, lo entretuvo con palabras hasta que ambos estuvieron cerca del cuerno que antes hirió a bella, lo tomo sorpresivamente y clavo justo en el corazón de su oponente el cual desafortunadamente logro hacer un último ataque que casi mato a ángel.

Es cierto que él quería morir pero primero debía enseñar a bella, sabía que el veneno se encargaría del último de sus enemigos y que nunca la encontrarían, por eso uso el poco poder que aún conserva entrando en una especie de hibernación, antes de caer en la inconsciencia unió un pequeño hilo de pensamiento con bella, no es fuerte pero sería algo.

EDWARD POV

-¡BELLA DONDE ESTAS!-grite por enésima vez totalmente desesperado, nuestra hija no ha parado de llorar al igual que Jacob y si los demás pudiéramos también lo estaríamos haciendo

-Edward hijo tr…-esme se acerco hasta mi

-¡dejen de pedirme que me calme! ¡eso no pasara! ¿no lo entienden bella desapareció, se fue?

-¡Charlie!-grito alice desde afuera y escuche las teclas su celular, todos salimos disparados hacia ella

-¿que sucede con mi abuelito?-pregunto Nessy aumentando su llanto

-el sabe que bella se fue-esto me dejo helado ¿Cómo pudo saberlo?, mi familia se preguntaba lo mismo

Tuvieron que pasar 15 desesperantes segundos para que alguien contestara.

-bueno-sue contesto con voz triste

-¿como saben de bella?-soltó sin más

-vino a despedirse de Charlie

-por favor pásamelo-dije bastante tenso arrebatándole el móvil de Alice, escuche como empezó a caminar y abrir un puerta

-es Edward…

-¿cuando vieron a bella?-no podía mas con esta desesperación

-casi en la noche, sue había salido y solo…-su voz se quebró-se veía diferente, pequeña, casi no la recordaba así…dijo que no quería irse, pero que no podía evitarlo, que los ama a todos…a mi-su voz me hundía en el más profundo abismo, bella se fue, no sé porque pero ella sabía lo que hacía ¿fue su decisión?-me pidió que abrazara a Nessy por ella, que…-en ese momento ella me arrebato el teléfono

-¿abuelito, te dijo porque se iba?-yo no sabia que hacer, bella se fue…¿no podía evitarlo? ¿qué paso?

-me pidió que te dijera que te ama y que algún día todo volverá a ser igual-esto llamo mi atención, ¿volverá? ¡volverá!-que encontrará la forma de volver, que los ama y los va a extrañar-su voz termino en un llanto, jamás había escuchado a Charlie tan destruido.

Francamente no se qué hacer, no sé como actuar, bella se despidió de Charlie pero no de nosotros ¿Por qué?, pero claro no la habría dejado irse…nadie, ¿porque se fue?. No pudo evitarlo…no pudo evitarlo…esas palabras se repiten en mi mente

-tengo que hablar con él personalmente, quiero ver su mente-dije para mi mismo

Salí disparado hacia su casa, no me decidí por un auto solo tardare mas, escuche voces y pensamientos de mi familia tras de mí pero los ignore, como es de día tuve que recorrer una mayor distancia aunque a la velocidad que voy nadie me vería pasar. Corro mas rápido que los demás y les saque una buena ventaja, llegue a casa de Charlie en apenas quince minutos. A pesar de mi desesperación no me pareció buena idea entrar sin avisar, sobretodo en el estado en que esta Charlie.

-Edward-me saludo sue al dejarme pasar

-necesito hablar con él

-esta arriba vamos-camine a su paso aunque mi deseo era volar hasta el-…por favor Charlie dime que paso exactamente

Comenzó a contarme, está tan deprimido y un tanto confundido con el nuevo cambio de bella, él siendo humano también noto que se ve más joven.

Conforme contaba fui siguiendo su mente, unos minutos después llego el resto de la familia y repitió la historia. Bella se veía sumamente triste y de verdad no quería irse, pero entonces ¿que paso? ¿Por qué no me dijo nada?

-"¿qué piensas de todo esto?"- me pregunto Carlisle mentalmente

-no se, parece como si…como si algo o alguien la estuviera obligando. Todo esto es tan raro… primero su transformación y ahora esto…no se que hacer, ¿donde esta?-solté en voz alta sin importarme que incluso Sue y Charlie me escucharon

-dijo que encontraría la forma de volver-esme trato de darme ánimos y a todos

-solo se despidió de Charlie-intervino Jasper en un susurro

-por supuesto, si intentara despedirse de nosotros jamás la habríamos dejado ir-agrego Nessy igual en un susurro abrazada a Charlie

-"Charlie es humano, tal vez el tiempo que le tome en volver…sea largo"-hasta ahora pensé en eso…es verdad.

Estuvimos un tiempo más con Charlie, todos estábamos devastados pero se aferran a la esperanza que bella nos dejo, yo también quiero hacerlo pero se me hace tan difícil, encontrare a quien hizo esto y lo hare pagar. Según alice nadie de los que conocemos tuvo que ver, quise muchas veces ir a visitarlos y preguntarles, más a los Vulturi pero me convencieron que sería arriesgado, maldición bella regresa pronto.

…

¡No, no, no puede ser, dos meses, dos malditos meses sin saber de mi bella!. A penas puedo estar medio tranquilo para intentar consolar a nuestra hija, la verdad es que no puedo, a veces es ella la que termina consolándome a mí.

Todos nos hemos vuelto tristes…aunque entre esme, alice y a veces Nessy intentan ayudarnos recordándonos lo que le dijo a Charlie…

"algún día todo volverá a ser igual…encontrare la forma de volver"

…eso es lo que evita que me vuelva loco, eso y mi hija. Intente buscar en todos los lugares posibles, estuve a punto de levantar cada piedra de este planeta pero…no sé donde esta, ni siquiera como se fue…no caminando o corriendo, simplemente desapareció.

-papa, ella volverá, trata de…-la voz de Nessy se quebró en medio de su frase-…ambos, toda la familia debemos tratar de seguir hasta que regrese, ella volverá lo sé-termino totalmente resuelta

-eres más fuerte que yo Nessy, esas palabras debieron salir de mi, perdóname por no ser el apoyo que necesitas-dije abrazándola

-a veces pienso que tu no crees que volverá-me dijo mirándome seriamente

-no creo eso, ella nos ama demasiado, vi su dolor de dejarnos en la mente de Charlie y aunque quisiera alejarse de mi…

-eso jamás pasaría-dijo en un tono que me recordó a mi bella cuando sacaba a flote su típica terquedad…empezó a dibujarse una sonrisa en el rostro de mi hija-es la primera vez que te veo sonreír

-ni siquiera sabía que lo estaba haciendo, es que me recordaste cuando tu mama se ponía de terca-los dos soltamos risitas-…lo que quería decir es que aunque bella quisiera separarse de mi-iba a interrumpirme pero hable rápido-cosa que no creo que haya pasado…ella jamás se alejaría de ti, tu eres su mundo, tu eres nuestro mundo, tendría que pasar algo verdaderamente grave para que nos alejáramos de ti, y sí creo que va a volver-termine con una sonrisa sincera

El resto de la familia escucho nuestra conversación y todos acordaron tratar de seguir, por nuestro bien, el propio y para que cuando bella regresara no nos encontrara destruidos como estábamos ahora.

…

…

…

…

Cuatro años después…

Siempre esta esa tristeza dentro de todos…no poder abrazar a mi esposa es tan doloroso, sino fuera por mi hija y sus esperanzas, las cuales comparto, me hubiera decaído, no me movería para nada excepto para volver a destrozar mi cuarto y parte de la casa como esa vez que perdí la calma. A veces se me hace tan difícil…

-hola Charlie ¿como estas?-nessy ha tratado de pasar todo el tiempo posible con él, gracias a que el hermano de bella está en la universidad puede vivir unos días con ellos

-bien…Nessy me dijo que no hay noticias-termino un poco triste

-Charlie recuerda lo que bella te dijo, trata de sobreponerte

-lo hago, gracias a mi familia si no...

-quería avisarte que nos iremos unas dos semanas de viaje, tenemos que ir a visitar a unos amigos

-le diré a Nessy, ¿van a volver?-comento con un poco de miedo

-por supuesto que si Charlie, bella no quería separarse de ti…-estas palabras me dolieron un poco-ni quería que Nessy lo hiciera y no pasara, solo son dos semanas, lo prometo

-gracias. Nessy salió con Sue, le avisare en cuanto regrese

-gracias Charlie, hasta luego

-hasta luego

Un día después Nessy llego a casa y emprendimos el viaje a Moscú, Carmen Denali cumplirá otro siglo y abra una fiesta enorme.

…

-hace mucho que no los vemos, los Denali son muy agradables-declaro esme una vez que llegamos a su mansión.

-disculpen la demora pero Carmen salió a dar un paseo, ya debería estar aquí pero…-trato de disculparla Eleazar

-lo lamento mucho ya estoy aquí, es que me encontré con un angelito que me entretuvo-comento con una sonrisa, en su mente apareció la imagen de una pequeña, abrazada a sus piernas sollozando y cuando fijo su mirada en Carmen…

-no te preocu…-casi no escuche la voz de Esme, mi mente estaba sumamente perturbada

-"Edward que sucede"-me pregunto Jasper mentalmente

-¿donde la viste?-pregunte a Carmen sumamente alterado

-Edward que sucede, hijo que pasa, ¿papa?-preguntaron todos los presentes

-¿hablas de la niña?-Carmen sonó confundida

-¡sí! ¿Dónde la viste?-dije un poco mas alterado

-Edward cuida tus modales, ahora explícate-me regaño Carlisle

-bella…

...

...

...

_¿Como les pareció?...cuatro años...pobres._

_Como siempre besos y nos leemos luego._


	7. Chapter 7

_El POV del narrador esta dedicado a explicar quienes son los nuevos padres de Bella y la forma en que llegara a lo que vio Edward, el encuentro con Carmen_

_A pesar de que la historia y diálogos se supone que están en ingles quise añadir el detalle de la dificultad de Bella para pronunciar la "rr" y como eso afecta sus palabras cosa que solo pasa en español, esto para intensificar la idea de su corta edad. Una disculpa a quienes tienen que traducirlo, espero que aun asi puedan captar la esencia del POV BELLA._

_..._

_..._

_..._

NARRADOR POV

Alba Di Lorenzo y Leopold Volker son una pareja que buscaban embarazarse desde hace dos años. Leo como lo llama su esposa es el director creativo de la agencia de publicidad más exitosa de Londres y alba es la modelo más cotizada en toda Europa y es socia de la mejor agencia de modelaje.

Hace un mes alba sufrió su tercer aborto después de eso les informaron que sus cuerpos por alguna extraña razón no eran compatibles como para que un bebe sobreviviera. Quedaron devastados y ninguno de los dos intento tener bebes propios con otras personas.

Decidieron tomarse un "año sabático" para recorrer toda Europa y en una forma de aliviar su dolor se dedicaron a visitar y ayudar orfanatos. En una de esas visitas llegaron hasta el lugar donde ángel dejo a bella. Tanto Leo como Alba quedaron prendados de ella, se preguntaban si solo era el anhelo tan grande de tener bebes o que aquella pequeña tenía algo tan especial que les parecía muy difícil no adoptarla.

Los encargados del orfanato les mostraron el dije, que a pesar de notarse tan valiosos lo conservaron para bella, diciéndoles que es lo único que dejaron con ella y se lo entregarían en cuanto la adopción este completa.

-qué bonito nombre…Isabella, quiero que lo conserve-dijo alba con una hermosa sonrisa

-así será...Isabella…-respondió leo

-no sé porque la amo, apenas la vi yo…-dijo Alba de forma soñadora

-los papeles ya casi están listos dentro de unas semanas será nuestra hija-respondió leo jugando con las manitas de bella.

Una vez que estuvo en sus brazos se dedicaron a amarla como si hubiera nacido de ellos. Decidieron que la primera persona que sabría que bella es adoptada seria ella, así que para todos alba había logrado tener un bebe a menos que bella quisiera decirle lo contrario a los demás.

No sería difícil que pasara por su hija, leo tiene el mismo color de pelo y ojos que bella y sus facciones aun no son muy notorias pero se parece un poco ha alba.

Cuando el año sabático termino regresaron a su casa en donde bella fue una pequeña bastante famosa por la notoriedad de sus padres aunque ellos trataban de no exponerla al público, de hecho casi la tenían escondida de los medios.

Alba se retiro de su carrera como modelo y se dedico de lleno a la agencia, debido a su trayectoria y contactos es la mejor en el medio. A pesar de que sus trabajos son sumamente demandantes ambos se daban el tiempo de convivir lo mas que pudieran con su hija.

Cuatro años después le ofrecieron a alba dirigir una campaña muy importante en Moscú…

-vamos cariño yo se que quieres hacerla-dijo leo abrazando a su esposa por la espalda mientras ven jugar a bella

-si me gustaría, es una campaña muy importante-contesto recargándose en su pecho-pero no quiero alejarme de bella, tú no puedes ir con nosotras en este momento y nita está enferma.

-puedes pedir que alguien de confianza te ayude con bella

-no lo sé...¿crees que sea buena idea?-se giro en sus brazos para verlo de frente

-sí, se que tienes muchas ganas de hacer esta campaña y solo son unos días-termino besando ligeramente sus labios

-tienes razón, te amo, te amo, te amo-se arrojo a darle pequeños besitos por todo el rostro y se separaron al escuchar una melodiosa risita

-¿de que te ríes bebe?

-mami está feliz y te da besitos como muñequitos de la tv-soltó bella en medio de una risita

-es que lo quiero mucho y también a ti-ahora fue turno de bella de recibir besos en todo el rostro

-también yo te quiero-su padre se unió besando su cabello

-yo los quiero papis

-¿bella te gustaría hacer un viaje con tu mami?

-si si si si vamos de viaje-se abrazo a su papa

-pero yo no podre ir con ustedes bebe, ni tampoco nita-le dijo haciendo que lo viera a la cara

-¿ponque?-a pesar de que bella esta acostumbrada a que su padre trabaje largas horas, solo se han ido de viaje los tres o en su defecto con su nana "nita"

-porque tu mama tiene que trabajar y eso es algo que la hace muy feliz y yo se que tu quieres que tu mami sea feliz

-sí, mami feliz-bella abrazo a su mama

-papi no quiere quedarse pero tiene que trabajar-esta ves fue alba-y nita esta enfermita ¿recuerdas?

-entiendo-a pesar de su corta edad a veces bella podía comportarse como alguien mayor, después de todo muy en su inconsciente tiene toda esa experiencia vivida.

-está bien-respondieron sus padres un poco divertidos, en estas ocasiones ellos se sorprendían por este tipo de conductas

-entonces está arreglado nos iremos a Moscú en una semana-declaro alba abrazando a su hija

BELLA POV

Mi papito no pudo aconpañannos a mi mami y a mí, y nita mi nana tampoco ponque esta enfenmita, pero esta bien, mi mami me lleva a su tabajo y se ve muuuuuy feliz.

-siéntate bebe que ya vamos a aterrizar-me llamo mi mami

-siento muy chistoso en mi badiguita cuando el avión sube y baja

-si yo también siento chistoso-me dio un beso en mi naricita y abocho mi cinturón-bebe aquí están tus lentes, Mika te va a llevar hasta el auto mientras yo hablo con las personas que estén afuera ¿si?

-si mami

Cuando bajamos y despues de sentin chistoso en mi badiguita me puse los lentes, son muy gandotes, me veo como los sapitos de la tv con ojos gandotes y negos; mi mami se pone muchos lentes, mas cuando se ven todas esas luces y a mí también me gusta.

Cuando bajo se vieron muchas luces y gitos, Mika me cango y junto a un señon enojón me bajaron del avión. Mi mami me ha dicho que esconda mi carita de las luces, no se ponque. Me abase a mika y tape mi carita con mis manos. El señon enojón decía cosas muy daras que no entendí, nos subimos al auto pero mi mami no estaba ahí.

-¿Dónde esta mi mami?

-en otro carro Isabella-respondió mika, ella habla muy daro tambien pero si le entiendo

-¿se va a tandan mucho?

-no Isabella, la veremos en el hotel

-mis papis me dicen bebe, si quieres me puedes decin bebe

-si tu quieres te diré bebe

Llegamos a un hotel como dijo mika y mi mami llego muuucho dato despues

-¡mami!-codi hasta abasanla

-hola mi bebe, perdóname por tardarme tanto pero el auto se descompuso, perdóname, perdóname-me abazo mucho y me daba besitos en la cara-gracias Mika y perdóname por la tardanza

-no se preocupe señora Di Lorenzo, si no se le ofrece otra cosa me retiro, vendré mañana cuando tenga que irse

-gracias de nuevo, buenas noches-mika se fue después de despedinse con su mano de mi

-¿como te trato mika bebe?

-bien, es bonita pensona, pero el señon enojón me da miedo

-sí parece un poco enojón, pero él esta con ustedes para cuidarte ¿recuerdas?

-como mi ángel, pero él no me da miedo

-jajaja ¡hay bebe!, ¿algún día me vas a presentar a tu ángel?

-el dice que ustedes no lo pueden ven, pero que me cuida y a ustedes también

Nos fuimos a donmin juntitas, mi mami no paraba de abazanme y así me donmi

…

-no se amor, me puse muy nerviosa-escuche la voz de mi mami y me despente pero no abí mis ojos…

-es la primera vez que hago esto sola y me pone nerviosa, durante el camino al hotel se descompuso el auto y estuve a punto de pedirle a alguien en la carretera que me llevara-¿ponque se oye su voz asi?...

"porque está preocupada por ti" me respondió mi angelito

-no puedo llevarla conmigo y según Rachel, Mika es de confianza pero no se…es una lastima que nita se enfermara justo en este momento…

-bella dice que la trato bien y parece buena persona pero es prácticamente una desconocida, me da un ataque solo de pensar que algo le pase a mi bebe-mi mami siguió hablando un dato pero me volví a donmin.

…

Mami se tanda mucho en su tabajo y no me gusta quedanme aquí, le pedí que me llevara con ella pero dijo que no ponque me iba a abudin. Nos dijo que paseáramos por los demas lugares de aqui pero siempre nos acompaña ese señon enojón y hoy no quiero…me da miedo.

-mami no quiero que el señon enojón vaya, pon favon-puse carita linda como los dibujitos

-hay bebe, bebe, no pidas eso, ya de por si no me siento muy cómoda dejándote sola con mika y el guardaespaldas

-pon favon mami-puse carita y hable maaas linda

-¡aaajjj! ¿es que algún día podre decirle que no a esa carita?

-no-dije feliz

-y te aprovechas de eso ¿cierto?-me abrazo y comenzó a hecenme cosquillas en mi badiguita

…

-mika por favor te la encargo mucho, vayan a la plaza o donde creas que se divertirán, toma las llaves del auto y ya sabes que no me gusta que le saquen fotos...aunque tan lejos de la campaña no creo que alguien lo intente pero aun así

-no se preocupe señora Di Lorenzo, no la perderé de vista además el clima ayuda, le pondremos un buen gorro y un abrigo muy bonito y grande-mika me miro feliz-y me parece que con unos lentes azules bastara ¿que le parece?

-muy bien, gracias

Mami se fue ota ves a tabajan y mika me vistió mucho, como un osito, fuimos a un panque pero todo estaba muy fio y lleno de hielo, casi me caigo muchas veces pero mika no me dejo caen.

-¿bebe quieres un chocolate caliente?

-si si si-binque aplaudiendo

-ven vamos…no te muevas-me dijo cuando se volteo a compan en un puestito fuera de un edificio

"bella"

-¿ángel?-pegunte en mi cabecita

"si, ya sé que solo hablamos cuando duermes o estás sola ¿pero te gustaría conocer a alguien muy especial?"

-si

"ve hacia esos juegos, pero rápido porque se va"

Me puse a coden muy dapido pero no sabia a quien iba a conocen.

"por haya bella, hacia el árbol grande"

Codi mas fuente hasta que me topecé y me caí, mis lentes se dompieron. Me puse a lloran, me duele mucho, mucho. Una señora muy bonita se me acenco y platicamos un poquito, después me llevo con mika, estaba llorando y asustada.

Cuando ya estábamos en el carro sonó el teléfono de mika…

-es tu mami-dijo viéndome por el espejito

-¿¡como que bella se perdió!?, ¡dime donde esta mi hija!-mami grito muy fuerte

-señora, ¡señora bella está conmigo!-mika tuvo que gitan también-se la paso…

-¿bebe estas ahí?

-si mami, pendon no quería que te enojaras

-no me enoje bebe, me asuste

Hablamos un dato y dijo que llamaría a papi. Le llamaron de nuevo a mika y me llevo hasta el avión y ahí estaba mi mami.

-¿ya nos vamos mami?

-si tu papa está muy nervioso, yo ya termine de trabajar regresaremos a casa.

...

...

...

Lo que paso en el encuentro en el siguiente cap, supongo que quieren ahorcarme por alargarlo un capitulo mas pero queda mejor en el POV EDWARD creanme...

¿que creen que pasara?¿edward se enterara que estan en el aeropuerto?...

Besos...nos leemos luego.


	8. Chapter 8

EDWARD POV

-bella…-fue lo único que salió de mi boca, de inmediato mi mente y oídos fueron bombardeados por millones de comentarios y pensamientos

-Carmen por favor llévanos, por favor-le suplico mi hija

-esta bien vamos-solo Eleazar nos acompaño, tardamos unos cuantos minutos en llegar pues hay muchos humanos aun así corrí lo más rápido, pude visualizar el camino en la mente de Carmen.

-no capto su aroma-dije desesperado-por favor es importante, déjame ver todo lo que paso, no omitas ningún detalle

Carmen comenzó a recordar mientras les contaba a los demás

-estaba dando un paseo para distraerme de todo el ajetreo de la fiesta, llegue a este parque y escuche un llanto, me acerque a ese pequeño ángel hablándole en ruso pero no me entendió...

-¿eeehhhh?...no entiendo-su voz sonó con un poco de dolor y tan dulce…

-¡oh! Discúlpame hablas ingles, te pregunte si te duele mucho angelito

-sí, me pegue-dijo tocando sus rodillas

-el dolor pasara, no llores-Carmen seco sus lagrimas con un pañuelo-tienes que tener más cuidado cuando corras ¿sí?

-si-le respondió medio sonriendo esa pequeña niña, tan parecida a bella-me gustan tus ojos amarillitos, son bonitos y tu vestido, pareces una pincesa-ojos amarillos, puede que si sea ella…¿se acordara de nosotros?

-gracias preciosa, tus ojitos también me gustan, son como ricos chocolates-le hizo cosquillas en su carita haciéndola reír y sacándole mas lagrimas-toma mi pañuelo, te lo regalo

-gacias

-mi vestido es para una fiesta, es mi cumpleaños-desde que comenzaron sus recuerdo se escucha una voz gritando desesperadamente en ruso e ingles-…mmm…¿tu mama te dice bebe?

-sí, ¿Cómo sabes?

-ven porque te está buscando-la tomo de la mano y comenzaron a caminar despacio hasta esos gritos-¿Cómo te llamas angelito?-le pregunto Carmen

-bebe

-así te dice tu mama pero tienes que tener un nombre, por ejemplo mi nombre es Carmen mucho gusto

-mi nombe es bebe-esta respuesta saco unas risitas mías y creo que de todos la verdad no le estoy poniendo atención a nada ni nadie

-jajaja esta bien, ¿te parece que en vez de bebe te digo angelito?

-si-en ese momento llegaron al campo de visión de su madre

-¡bebe! ¿¡bebe donde estas!?

-¡aquí!-grito…jajaja bebe

-¡oh por dios! No vuelvas a hacer algo así, no sabes cuánto me asustaste-le dijo al cargarla y abrazarla fuerte-bebe…bebe, no vuelvas a hacer eso por favor

-pendon-respondió apenada

-solo no vuelvas a hacerlo ¿sí?-la vio a los ojos…no se parecen mucho pero eso es obvio, sé que esa pequeña es bella

-si

-gracias por traerla yo…-la...madre empezó a agradecerle a Carmen-gracias, muchas gracias no sé como pagarle

-no se preocupe solo cuide a este angelito, fue un gusto conocerte

-el gusto es mío Canmen-respondió muy claramente a pesar de su dificultad para pronunciar le erre

-te expresas muy bien para ser tan pequeña

-gacias

-bueno las dejo irse, adiós-se despidió Carmen

-feliz cumpleaños, adiós

-¡no lo olvidaste!, gracias

-adiós y otra vez gracias-dijo la...madre de…de bella

-por nada, adiós

Esa mujer se la llevo cargando hasta un edificio al contrario de Carmen, ella volteo y bella la veía fijamente sonriendo, se despidieron con la mano y ahí termino el recuerdo.

-no te dijo su nombre ni el de su madre…-solte frustrado y triste

-no, no me pareció importante preguntarselo, aun no entiendo bien que pasa ¿Qué tiene que ver bella en todo esto?

Carmen creía que bella estaba "de viaje" como todos los que preguntaban por ella, solo Eleazar sabia más o menos la verdad. Cuando Carlisle estuvo investigando se dirigió solo a los líderes de los clanes con la petición de que no les contara a nadie y ellos aceptaron.

-te contare pero no deben decirle a nadie, les pido que por favor oculten esto en lo más profundo de su mente, aun no sabemos exactamente que sucedió y por lo tanto no sabemos si exponemos al peligro a bella

-adelante Edward dilo

-antes que se fuera…bella se convirtió en humana-esto saco un jadeo de Carmen mientras pensó "eso no es posible, ¿de que habla?"-y comenzó a rejuvenecer, no sabemos qué paso o porque y después…desapareció, no se fue caminando ni nada…solo desapareció. Se veía un poco más joven que Nessy cuando la dejamos de ver-abrace a mi hija

-se me hacia un poco conocida, pero jamás creí…lo siento Edward si hubiera sabido yo…

-esta bien Carmen, lo sé…

-perdí su rastro-dijo alice al llegar con nosotros

-¿cómo conseguiste uno?

-por esto-me mostro unos pequeños lentes azules rotos-mientras Carmen nos contaba los vi y me confirmo que eran de ella, han estado un rato en la nieve pero aun conserva un poco de su aroma, fui hacia donde dijo Carmen pero no la encontré ni capte su rastro-los tome en mis manos y trate de captarlo…¡si! ¡es su aroma, es la esencia de bella!

-es ella, es bella lo sé, en cuanto la vi en tu mente… es exacta a las fotos que vi de ella y los recuerdos de sus padres…-dije abrazando de nuevo a nessy

-¿con quién vivirá? ¿esa mujer abra tenido que ver con lo que paso?-pregunto mi hija de forma general

Les pedimos a Carmen y Eleazar que regresaran a la fiesta y nos perdonaran, quisieron ayudar pero los convencimos de lo contrario. Entendieron perfectamente cuando nos disculpamos, nuestra mente está totalmente en la búsqueda de esa pequeña, de bella…bebe como ella dice.

-tiene un marcado acento italiano pero habla ingles…-les anuncie a la familia recordando esa dulce vocecita

Los demás se dedicaron a investigar, ayude en lo que pude aunque la verdad mi cerebro no da para mucho. Alice se la paso interrogando a los que pudo y yo escarbaba en su mente, nadie escucho ningún nombre ademas de bebe. Logró obtener unas cintas de seguridad, en ellas se ve que atraviesan la plaza, en otra pasean un poco, desafortunadamente no tienen audio.

La última, cuando ya se van, se pierden de vista. Tratamos de conseguir otras fuentes pero nada…!no puede ser! ¿Cómo es que ninguna cámara las capto? ¡demonios!

-debió rejuvenecer hasta ser un bebe y después crecer normalmente-comento Esme viendo de nuevo la cinta de seguridad. Casi no se ve su cara, lleva un abrigo enorme, los lentes y un gorro que le tapa su cabecita pero se nota su cabello en una trenza de lado.

-a pesar de que no la veo bien, se ve tan bonita…-dijo Nessy poniendo una foto de bella a esa edad junto a la pantalla

-¿hay algo?-pregunte a alice

-¡no!-soltó frustrada-siento como si algo me estuviera bloqueando de verla y a esa mujer.

Se me ocurrió la idea de ir a Italia ¿pero de que serviría? No sé nada de ella, ¿qué voy a hacer? ¿preguntar por bebe? No sé su nombre, no sé si se llama bella y si así fuera ¿que podría hacer?, ¡claro! detectives privados o en caso desesperado usare a los medios.

-ni se te ocurra hacer un escándalo-llego Alice hasta mi-estoy segura que alguien esta bloqueándome ¿y si es la mujer que tiene a bella? ¿sabes lo que podrían hacerle? y no quiero imaginar a los Vulturi

-¿y el detective privado?

-¿que información les darás?, solo tienes fotos de bella y de la mujer, no sus nombres…y vuelvo a lo mismo ¿si ponemos a bella en peligro?

Ese argumento me convenció, después de todo creo que nos recuerda un poco, ella volverá por su propio pie o eso quiero creer. Desafortunadamente nos quedamos sin pistas, fuimos a visitar a Carmen y Eleazar y tratamos de estar más o menos bien, todos se dieron cuenta que algo raro nos pasaba pero nadie pregunto.

-"¿Edward estas así por bella?"-excepto Tanya, de forma mental claro

-no, ¿porque lo dices?

-"¿por qué no te das otra oportunidad?"-pidio tomándome del brazo

-¿de qué demonios estás hablando?-dije entre dientes

-"por favor Edward…¿de viaje? ¿desde hace cuanto? ¿y sin ustedes?"

-nuestra vida no te interesa tanya, discúlpame

-Edward solo me preocupo por…-eso lo dijo en voz alta

-¿papa bailamos?-llego Nessy ayudándome a zafarme del agarre de tanya

Ella es muy hermosa pero yo jamás podre olvidar a bella y más cuando ahora tengo la seguridad de que esta viva, esta duda siempre me asaltó.

No me gusto mucho el hecho de que sea tan pequeña, me siento muy extraño amando a una mujer que en este momento es una niña, es… sumamente raro.

Ojala supiéramos en donde esta, quisiera que estuviera con nosotros…por cierto ¿Qué hubiera pasado si la llevamos a vivir con nosotros ahora?, no puede crecer cerca de mí, ni yo de ella. No podría estar ahí cerca cuando parece mi hija…no, y si en vez de amor termina encariñándose conmigo como hermano o peor como un padre, ¡que horror!

La verdad no estoy para fiestas y nadie en mi familia pero los Denali nos invitaron especialmente y faltamos los primeros días, despues de todo necesitamos otra cosa en que ocuparnos para no volvernos locos.

Cuanto te extraño bella…

…

Seis años después…

Maldita sea ¿cómo he soportado tanto sin bella?, lo peor es no hacer nada por encontrarla por no saber si las personas con las que esta le hicieron esto y si la dañarían si intentamos buscarla.

Alice no se ha rendido, de vez en cuando trata de buscar su futuro pero sigue insistiendo que alguien la bloquea.

Sue murió hace unos meses, el hijo que tuvieron se fue a vivir al extranjero. Después de la muerte de su madre le sugirió a Charlie irse a vivir con él pero este no acepto, entonces él quiso irse a vivir a forks pero eso afectaría demasiado su vida, familia y reciente negocio así que Charlie lo convenció de que no lo hiciera ya que se iría con unos amigos. Nessy aprovecho esto para convencerlo de que venir con nosotros.

La madre de bella falleció hace dos años en un desafortunado accidente, nos afecto…mas a Nessy, a pesar de que ellas jamás tuvieron una relación.

Hoy es un día muy triste, vamos de regreso a forks…con el cuerpo de Charlie. Desde antes que bella se fuera el enfermo y a pesar de que se recuperó quedo afectado, resistió todo este tiempo supongo porque al igual que nosotros tenia la esperanza de volver a ver a bella. Jamás le dijimos de ese casi encuentro con ella, no queríamos lastimarlo más dándole esperanzas.

-lo voy a extrañar-observe a mi hija abrazada a Jacob mientras ambos lloran

-charlie era increíble-le respondió con dolor en la voz-resistió mas de lo que su cuerpo debería haber aguantado

-también quería ver a mama

Charlie nos expreso su deseo de ser enterrado en forks, pensaba que si bella algún día volvía al menos podría visitar su tumba y el primer lugar donde buscaría seria ahí.

La ceremonia fue prácticamente secreta a pesar de que han pasado más de treinta años desde que vivimos aquí, todavía hay gente que podría reconocernos.

-algún día bella vendrá Charlie, tal vez tú seas al primero a quien busque o encuentre, por favor ayúdala a regresar con nosotros

Deje un gran ramo de flores rogando que mis palabras se hicieran realidad...

...

...

...

**_De primera las cosas pasaban muy lentamente, se alargaron mucho algunos hechos y ahora hay saltos muy importantes de tiempo. ¿les gusta? ¿no? espero que si... créanme que son necesarios, ya quiero llegar a que bella sea grande._**

**_Besos y nos leemos luego_**


	9. Chapter 9

BELLA POV

Después de lo que paso en Moscú, mi madre decidió que ya no haría trabajos fuera del país, no sin que alguien pudiera acompañarnos. Por cierto mika, la mujer que me cuido, se la paso disculpándose todo el viaje hasta que logre convencer a mi mama de que yo me había echado a correr, que no había sido su culpa.

Por esa campaña le ofrecieron otros proyectos que ella no queria aceptar por no alejarse de mí, ni exponerme como esa vez. Nita mi nana y a la única que le confia ciegamente mi cuidado estaba enferma en ese tiempo. Veía triste a mi mama no quería que eso pasara y entre papa y yo la convencimos de que siguiera trabajando y yo me quedaría con papa y nita.

Las primeras veces se la paso hablándome por teléfono todo el día y apenas terminaba sus compromisos regresaba disparada a casa. Con el tiempo se fue relajando, ya se va más tranquila y se da tiempo de pasear un poco.

No soy famosa o importante pero mis padres si, por esto algunas veces los medios les toman fotos y por ende a mí. De pequeña desee muchas veces que perdieran el interés en mi y créanlo o no mi deseo se cumplió, puedo caminar al lado de mi mama y sus amigas modelos y nadie me nota. Pueden pensar que eso me baja el autoestima pero no, al contrario me hace feliz, aun así trato de no estar públicamente a su lado, ese medio es increíble pero no es lo mío.

Debido a que la compañía en donde trabaja papa se expandió a Latinoamérica nos mudamos a argentina hace un mes, me costo un poquito aprender español pero todos los demás dicen que parece como si ya lo supiera, a mis papas y nita aun les cuesta un poquito, jajaja.

He notado que cosas muy extrañas pasan a mi alrededor, como esa vez que aquel niño me molestaba y se cayó en la fuente sin que se tropezara o alguien lo empujara o cuando mis plantitas se secan y logro que revivan o cuando mi gatito se enfermo y todos decían que se iría al cielo de los gatitos pero se curó después de que me la pase pidiéndole que se curara mucho tiempo o cuando quiero ir a la playa cuando está nublado y de repente sale el sol o al revés hace mucho sol y quiero que llueva y pasa. Mis papas dicen que solo es mi imaginación pero me gusta creer que yo lo hago.

"bella"

Esa voz...mis papas dicen que tengo que dejar a mis amigos imaginarios

"soy real bella, no como tú pero soy real"

-no entiendo eso-conteste en mi mente

"soy tu ángel, siempre lo he sido, hace unos años que no hablamos, pero sigo aquí"

-mis papas dicen que…

"sé que dicen tus papas, yo los escucho y veo también"

-aaahhh, ¿porque me hablas ahora?

"te explicare porque estas triste, no te puedo decir todo, pero si porque, ¿aceptas?"

-…mmm…si

"tienes que hacer algo que va a sonar raro, solo haz lo que yo te diga"

-esta bien

"párate frente a tu espejo y tócalo"

Hice lo que me dijo, cuando lo toque se volvió suavecito como el agua pero no me mojo las manos

"no te asustes, es algo que puedo hacer como tu ángel, entra, como si fuera una puerta, lleva un abrigo"

La verdad si tenía un poco de miedo pero mi ángel siempre me cuido y...o estoy dormida o él es de verdad y esto es magia.

Entre en el espejo como dijo, aparecí entre unas paredes muy juntas a mis costados. De donde salí es un espejo hecho como de metal que parece liquido, camine un poco y me di cuenta de donde estoy, llegue a un…un…cementerio

"no tengas miedo, estoy contigo, compra unas flores"

-no-no tengo dinero

"en tu bolsillo"

No sabía de ese dinero, ¿mi ángel lo apareció con magia?...son dólares creo que estoy en USA. Como sea, camine hasta una vendedora de flores. Se me hizo extraño que me mirara pero a la vez parecía no hacerlo

-"soy yo bella, una niña sola en un cementerio llama la atención estoy haciendo que no se interesen en ti"

-¿como los reporteros?

-"si, también yo hice eso"

Camine casi hasta donde había aparecido siguiendo las instrucciones de mi ángel. Mas personas visitaban otras tumbas y como dijo mi ángel no les llame para nada la atención

-¿porque me dijiste del abrigo? hace mucho calor.

"después te diré, es aquí bella"

Renee Dwyer

1968-2035

Amada esposa, madre y abuela

"_Un espíritu eternamente libre"_

-¿porque me trajiste a ver una tumba?

"esta persona te quería mucho y tu a ella aunque no la recuerdes"

-¿yo la quería?

"si murió hace dos años y de alguna manera tu lo supiste, por eso estabas triste"

-¿me puse triste porque se murió esta señora?-me pregunte

"si, como te dije la querías mucho"

No sé porque le creí, de repente mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, me sentí triste porque murió pero también feliz de poder verla aunque sea su tumba. Me quede un ratito ahí platicándole cosas de mi escuela, mis amigas y preguntándome que cosas podría contarme.

-¡hola!-escuche que alguien dijo de forma extraña pero con una voz muy bonita, voltee y era una chica pero el sol me daba en la cara y no la distinguí bien

-hola-conteste triste viendo de nuevo a la tumba

-tu…tu…¿porque estás aquí?

-vine a verla-señale la tumba

-¿sabes quién es?-su voz sonó un poco ¿feliz?

-rene dwyer-dije pasando mi dedo por las letras

-¿pero sabes quién es rene dwyer?

-no

-¿entonces por que viniste a verla?

-porque…

"bella no le hables de mi"

-no lo sé-termine alzando los hombros

-¿no sabes quién es, ni porque viniste a verla?-moví mi cabeza diciendo que no y mas lagrimas salieron de mi con un sollozo y aquella chica me abrazo-¿Cómo te llamas?

-bv-gracias a mi papa me acostumbre a contestar eso, me gusta pero juego con mi papa pidiéndole que no lo haga

-jajaja bueno…así te dicen, pero…

"bella debemos irnos"

Me levante de inmediato separándome de su abrazo y tome mi abrigo…

-adiós-dije a la tumba y a esa chica sin verla, mis ojos seguían llorando un poquito

-espera…- camine un paso y me detuvo tomando mi mano

No sé quién es y no me asusto que me hablara o me detuviera, pero mis papas me han dicho que no debo tratar con extraños así que movi mi brazo para que me soltara y di unos pasos lejos de ella.

-lo lamento no te asustes…¿sabes quién soy?-dijo arrodillándose frente a mi pero el sol seguía en mis ojos y no pude verla bien a pesar de mis lentes

-no-respondí con el seño fruncido, ¿Por qué debería conocerla? Quiso tomarme de los brazos pero me aleje mas

-no te…-en eso escuche un carro frenar muy rápido

"bella ya debes irte, rápido"

Quise quedarme a hablar con esa chica pero la voz de mi ángel se escucho extraña, por eso camine rápido hacia donde llegue, no es lejos una tumba de esas que parecen casitas aunque casi me tropiezo con unas herramientas y alambres.

"entra de inmediato al espejo, ¿sí?"

-si-respondí mentalmente y escuche a esa chica llamándome

Creí que regresaría a mi casa pero no, aparecí en medio de unos árboles. También es un cementerio, esta vez no me dio miedo. Aquí hace mucho frio, tuve que ponerme el abrigo

"hacia la fuente, te guiare desde ahí"

-¿Quién era esa chica?

"ella también quería a rene"

-¿y me conoce a mi?

"recuerda que te dije que no te podía contar todo, esa es una de las cosas que tendrá que esperar"

No me gusto eso, a pesar de que casi no hablamos y no la vi bien me agrado.

No sabía que vería a otra persona y aquí no se ve a nadie vendiendo flores además…no, ya no tengo dinero. Durante el camino recogí flores silvestres muy bonitas, trate de hacer un ramo…

"es él bella"

Charles Swan

Adorado abuelo, esposo y padre

1964-2037

"_la esperanza y amor llenaron su corazón y lo acompañaran siempre"_

NESSY POV

Todos estamos muy tristes por la muerte de Charlie…mi abuelito Charlie. Le avisamos a su hijo pero llego después del entierro mientras el resto de la familia se quedaba en casa, el ha visto fotos de mis padres y todos los demás. Me quede a hablar con él, ja! mi único tío de sangre…no le dije eso claro. Nos quedamos platicando un poquito de lo que fue la vida de mi abuelito desde que se fue a vivir con nosotros.

Obviamente jake se quedo conmigo pero sin que lo vieran, regresamos a casa y ya todos nos esperaban para irnos. Aprovechando que estamos en el país les pedí ir a Phoenix, quería pasar a ver a rene antes de irnos.

Afortunadamente el aeropuerto tiene un acceso por el que podrían pasar sin que les de la luz directamente, no quieren quedarse mucho tiempo aqui...quieren irse lo antes posible y los entiendo. Jake y yo nos encaminamos al cementerio y los demás se adelantaron al aeropuerto, de todos modos no tardaríamos mucho.

-¿estás bien nessy?-me pregunto jake

-voy a extrañar a Charlie…jamás perdió las esperanzas…-dije viendo hacia la ventana

-sí-respondió nostálgico

-¿hay bastante gente, no crees? no es fin de semana-dije mientras jake aparcaba en la parte más cercana de donde descansa rene

-¡no puede ser!-pronuncio Jake voltee rápido en la misma dirección y…

-mama-dije en un susurro con una sonrisa enorme

La distancia es un poco lejana para cualquier humano pero pude notarla perfectamente, esta sentada frente a la tumba de rene, ¿es que acaso sabe de nosotros?

Es mama, sé que es mama, desde la vez de Moscú he visto todas las fotos existentes de ella en cualquier edad además de los cuadros que pinto papa.

Se ve más crecida, casi once años, el tiempo que tenemos sin verla. Trae puesto un vestido ligero color verde claro, su cabello suelto, con un listón muy bonito en forma de diadema y unos lentes verdes también.

-llama a papa-dije a jake y baje rápido

-pero Nessy…-me parece que el también quiere ir

-déjame hablar con ella primero

Quise correr y abrazarla pero trate de controlarme, alcance a escuchar unos casi inaudibles sollozos de ella y como jake llamo a papa

-edward…

-¿que sucede?-le respondió con voz monótona…

-estamos en el cementerio y estoy viendo a…a…

-¿a quién?-su voz sonó preocupada

-a una niña parecida a bella-todavía no terminaba de decir el nombre cuando se escucho rechinaron sonoramente las llantas de su auto y varios claxon, un segundo después colgó.

La conversación duro apenas unos dos segundos, camine a paso humano hasta aquella pequeña que estoy segura es ella…es...que raro va a sonar esto, mi mama.

Sentí mi pulso acelerarse mas de lo normal, ¿que hago? ¿Cómo hablo con ella?

-¡hola!-mi voz salió con una mezcla muy variada de emociones, volteo con dificultad, el sol le dio de frente

-hola-contesto triste, su vocecita es muy bonita ¿o es solo que la quiero tanto?

-tu…tu…-quise preguntarle directamente pero ya que no reacciono cuando me vio…-¿porque estás aquí?

-vine a verla-señalo la tumba, voltee un momento a ver a jake y su sonrisa era enorme también

-¿sabes quién es?-por favor di que si, di que te acuerdas de nosotros, suplique mentalmente

-rene dwyer-respondió como sin nada

-¿pero sabes quién es rene dwyer?

-no-¿Qué? ya no entendí nada…

-¿entonces por que viniste a verla?

-porque…-pareció confundida-no lo sé

-¿no sabes quién es, ni porque viniste a verla?-negó y comenzó a llorar, no pude evitar abrazarla, se ve tan pequeña y triste-¿Cómo te llamas?

-bebe-respondió tratando de calmarse, me dio risa que respondiera igual que hace años

-bueno…-y ahí voy yo a decir lo mismo también-así te dicen, pero…

Se levanto muy rápido desasiendo nuestro abrazo y tomo ¿un abrigo? ¿Por qué? Aquí hace mucho calor

-adiós-pronuncio y comenzó a caminar

-espera…-no puedo dejar que se vaya, no esta vez-lo lamento no te asustes-dije cuando note que se soltó de mi agarre, rayos no nos recuerda ¿pero entonces que hace aquí?-¿sabes quién soy?-no me importo arrodillarme sobre ese lodo, yerbas, alambres y no se que mas

-no-respondió totalmente confundida partiendo un poco mi corazón

-no te…-comencé a decir cuando el auto de papa me interrumpió

-¿Dónde está?-grito desesperado, voltee a verlo y trataba de abrir la puerta

-no Edward todavía hay personas-jake trato de detenerlo y se pusieron a discutir, esto en apenas un par de segundos, cuando volví mi mirada, la pequeña…mi mama, estaba unos pasos lejos de mi

-¡bebe espera!-me levante pero uno de esos alambres extrañamente se enredo en mi tobillo y prácticamente en el mismo momento se acerco un hombre y una señora e intentaron ayudarme

-espere señorita se va a lastimar-el alambre no me daña para nada pero no puedo simplemente romperlo con mis manos para liberarme, no con ellos mirándome fijamente

-vamos niña no te muevas o te vas a cortar-la mujer se puso justo enfrente de mi

-¡maldito sol, malditas personas!-escuche decir a mi papa totalmente enojado

-bebe espera-disimuladamente rompí el alambre, la verdad no me importa que se den cuenta, solo no quiero perderla de vista

Me pare corriendo lo más rápido que pude para alcanzarla, dio vuelta solo unos segundos antes, escuche a jake correr hasta nosotras…

-¿nessy donde esta?-prácticamente grito papa

-¡nessy!-esa fue alice

-¿desapareció?-me dijo jake llegando a mi lado

-¿¡como que desapareció!?-grito casi toda la familia, ni siquiera note cuando llegaron los demás

-estaba…estaba aquí…yo solo…tarde un par de segundos ¿A dónde pudo haber ido?

Jake y yo tratamos de buscarla en las cercanías pero fue como la vez en que la perdimos, no camino o corrió…solo desapareció.

Regrese hasta donde estaba toda la familia en los carros aun, entre en el de papa y me eche a llorar en sus brazos.

-¿porque nos pasa esto papa?¿porque la perdimos?¿porque la encontramos para perderla de nuevo?

-cálmate Nessy-él mismo está destruido lo se

Deje pasar en mi mente cada segundo desde que la vi, no puede ser que la haya perdido de vista, ¿Cómo es que ese maldito alambre se me enredo? ¿Por qué estaban esas personas ahí? ¿y porque quisieron ayudarme?

-¿es ella verdad? es su imagen, es su esencia

-sí lo es…no nos recuerda…-dijo bastante triste

-no, pero me parece extraño que este aquí…-dije para mi misma-"el abrigo…¿y si fue con Charlie?", pensé y de inmediato papa arranco el auto, supongo que vamos rumbo a forks.

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_Una super disculpa a los que querían que ya recordara pero aun esta algo pequeña. Se supone que a pesar de que ángel provoca estos encuentros, también los entorpece, esta vez para que pueda ir a ver a charlie. No odien a ángel no es malo..._**

**_Como siempre besos y nos leemos luego..._**


	10. Chapter 10

BELLA POV

Charles Swan

Adorado abuelo, esposo y padre

1964-2037

"_la esperanza y amor llenaron su corazón y lo acompañaran siempre"_

-¿Quiénes son estas personas? ¿también lo quería a él cierto? Murió hace unos días…

"si también lo querías…mucho"

-¿porque no me trajiste cuando aun vivía?

"esa es una de las cosas que no te puedo explicar… por ahora"

-¿Por qué no?

"porque aun no es tiempo, pronto te enteraras de más cosas que tal vez no puedas entender o serán demasiado para ti, no quiero abrumarte…por favor, confía en mi"

-está bien

Decidí llamarle Charlie a aquel hombre, suena más bonito. Le conté cosas de mi y también llore mucho, le deje las flores, ya casi empezaba a llover. Decidí irme tengo que regresar a casa, espero que nadie se haya dado cuenta que me fui.

Atravesé de nuevo el espejo y ahora si aparecí en mi cuarto…

-¿cuando me enterare de las otras cosas?

"pronto…¿ya no estás tan triste?, no me gusta verte así"

-bueno…un poquito por que murieron, pero ahora sé porque me siento así, ¿podre volver a verlos?

"si, algún día"

No le conté a nadie lo que paso, no me creerían y nadie se dio cuenta que me fui, asi que… cuando llego mi mama solo la abrace fuerte, hice lo mismo con mi papa, me preguntaron que me pasa pero solo les dije que quería abrazarlos, no sé porque.

-todavía estas triste bv-me pregunto mi papa

-ya no…y te dije que ya no me digas bebe-empecé a jugar para animarnos un poquito

-son tus iníciales, no puedo evitarlo-me contesto alzando los hombros

-en ese caso dime I V-dije con mis manos en jarras

-pero no te gusta que te digan Isabella, por eso eres Bella Volker, ósea b-v

-aaajaaa-solté una pequeña risita igual que mis papas

-¿Por qué estabas triste bv?

-no se ma', pero ya no lo estoy

A veces creía que había sido un sueño pero mi ángel me hablaba y me hacía saber que esta ahí, que es real.

Casi una semana después me volvió a pedir que entrara al espejo…

-¿donde estamos?-el lugar es muy bonito, lleno de plantas raras pero hermosas, agua cristalina y algo parecido a las luciérnagas

"bienvenida de nuevo bella"-me dijo mi ángel

-¿dónde estoy?

"eso no importa, lo importante es para que"

-¿para qué?

"bella tienes mucho poder, poder no solo para hacer lo que he hecho sino más, podrías controlar las plantas y las fuerzas de la naturaleza, también a criaturas que tú crees que no existen y otras que no has escuchado"

-¿como?-dije con los ojos como plato y muy confundida

"este poder bella…piensa en él como una bella encendida, la flama es el todo, la vida misma, la naturaleza, lo llamado poderoso, extraordinario, mágico…en fin es todo y la cera y mecha que mantiene esa flama viva eres tú"

No pude entender muy bien lo que dijo, ¿yo tengo poder? ¿Cómo, para que? ¿no parezco ni me siento como una persona con algún poder?

"te enseñare a que le des fuerza a tu cuerpo, tanta fuerza que podrás romper autos con un dedo, a defenderte, pero también a ser compasiva y que este poder no te haga lastimar a otros"

No sabia que responder, ¿en serio esta pasando esto o estaré dormida?

"todo es real bella"

-esas cosas que pasan ¿las hacía yo?

"si. Te elegí desde antes de nacer, solo deja que te enseñe a sacar todo ese poder que existe dentro de ti y a usarlo sabiamente"

-¿y mis papas?¿tengo que quedarme aquí?¿cuánto me voy a tardar?

"no todo el tiempo, pero si serán bastantes horas"

-quiero contarles, se van preguntar a donde voy

"no es una buena idea, les dirás que quieres pasar tiempo a solas en tu habitación"

-me han cuidado desde bebe…-hace unos años me contaron que soy adoptada y eso me hizo quererlos más-…no les voy a ocultar esto, si lo hago les contare-dije lo más decidida que pude

"eres un espíritu fuerte…tendré que hablar con ellos, pero después de que sepas usar un poco tu poder"

-bien

Cuando regrese la puerta de mi cuarto tenia seguro, escuche que llamaban mucho, era nita algo asustada porque no abría.

Le dije que estaba dormida y que a partir de ahora quería unas horas para estar sola en mi cuarto sin que nadie llamara, les pareció extraño pero me dieron permiso.

En ese tiempo "entreno" en aquel lugar tan bonito, con la voz de mi ángel diciéndome que hacer, ya me acostumbre a viajar por los espejos.

Casi un mes después de aquel día ya soy capaz de romper cosas muy gruesas sin que me duela el cuerpo, soy más rápida que cualquier persona y se controlar un poco algunos animales y hacer que plantas crezcan en pocos minutos, además de defenderme.

Pedí a mi ángel que ya era hora de decirle a mis papas, he tratado de ser la misma pero se preocupan, en la escuela voy bien pero ya casi no voy con las pocas amigas que hice desde que llegamos.

Un día que los dos tenían libre, les pedí hablar con ellos y nita, con ella también es algo así como mi abuelita. Los junte en el estudio lleno de espejos, donde mi mama me enseña como ser toda una modelo, aunque no quiera dedicarme a eso es divertido y me gusta.

-han notado que soy diferente mas desde hace casi un mes

-nos preocupas bv, ¿todo esta bien, que pasa?

-lo que les voy a decir es difícil de creer, les pido que no se asusten…es un amigo-dije señalando los espejos y mis papas se vieron entre si y después a mí como si estuviera loca

-bv…

"ella se refiere a mi"

Mi papa fue interrumpido por mi ángel, pusieron los ojos como plato, mi mama corrió a abrazarme y nita solo se tapo la boca de la impresión.

-¿Quién dijo eso?-mi papa se unió al abrazo, los espejos empezaron a hacerse suaves y podía verse el cambio, parece como si se movieran

"yo, como bella dijo somos amigos, solo quiero ayudarla, ella es muy importante, no solo para ustedes sino para el mundo. Ella posee un gran poder y le he ayudado a desarrollarlo un poco"

Me zafe del agarre de mama y tome un tubo de fierro muy grueso y lo doble con muy poquito esfuerzo

-no puede ser-dijo mi papa sorprendido

-¿estas bien nita?-le dije tomando su hombro, estaba sentada sin decir nada

-note que estabas diferente…cambiaste, no se nota pero sabía que habías cambiado, solo quiero saber algo ¿estás en peligro?

-no, por eso me está enseñando, si algo peligroso pasara a mi alrededor tal vez sería capaz de arreglarlo o controlarlo-eso fue suficiente para que ella aceptara todo aunque sigue algo asustada

Mis papas fueron otra cosa, hicieron millones de preguntas, incluso creyeron haberse vuelto locos. Al final solo le reclamaron a mi ángel que me hiciera esto siendo muy pequeña, cumpliré 11 en unos meses, pero mi ángel y yo los terminamos convenciendo.

Me dejaron seguir con mi entrenamiento pero con la condición que tenía que seguir siendo, de algún modo, una niña "normal".

EDWARD POV

En cuanto estuvimos fuera de la vista de alguien, nos bajamos de los autos, quise esperar a Nessy y los demás pero no pude, corrí lo mas rápido que mi cuerpo me dio llegando en tiempo record a forks, tenía esperanzas pero también me prepare mentalmente porque lo más probable es que no la encontremos ahí.

Me dirigí inmediatamente a la tumba de Charlie, está lloviendo, definitivamente no creo que este aquí. Al llegar no pude ver o escuchar a alguien, pero note un ramito de flores silvestres atadas con un listón exacto al que vi en bella, lo tome y aspire el aroma…

-bella-pronuncie con voz rota-¿Qué castigo estamos pagando? ¿Es que acaso era un delito ser tan felices?

Me quede unos minutos así, recordando…oliendo el listón de bella combinado con las flores.

-se que no debo perder las esperanzas, que dijo que volvería pero no nos recuerda Charlie, no sabe quien es Nessy, ella podría olvidar todo y a todos pero no a Nessy. Ya no puedo Charlie…ya no puedo soportar esto…-me deje caer junto a la tumba de mi suegro

-papa-llego Nessy con el resto de la familia

-esto es una crueldad, ¡una maldita crueldad!-solté frustrado…se que debo apoyar a mi hija pero esto es demasiado-¿porque tiene que pasar esto? Si no va a estar con nosotros ¿porque tenemos que encontrárnosla? ¿porque tenemos que volver a perderla?

-lo mismo me pregunto papa...pero sabes me encanto haberla visto, haber hablado con ella y abrazarla…aunque sea unos minutos. Si...es algo cruel, pero no lo cambiaria-nos unimos en un fuerte abrazo con algunos de la familia cerca pero sin interrumpir...

-lo siento Charlie, se que te lo dejo a ti, pero no puedo…simplemente no puedo dejarlo-dije viendo el listón que sujetaba las flores

-fuimos a la que era casa de Charlie y a la nuestra pero nada…-me informo alice-yo creo que él hubiera entendido-tomo otro listón y ató de nuevo el ramo para dejarlo donde estaba

-como le dije…él la encontró primero que nosotros o mejor dicho ella lo encontró a él-tenía una sonrisa triste al decirlo-¿Por qué vino si no nos recuerda?

-puede que solo a ellos…si lo piensan es un adelanto-intervino esme-tal vez el que ahora sea humana…mmm…¿por eso recuerde primero su vida humana?-divago para sí misma en voz alta

-puede ser-alice la apoyo

-¿hay alguna pista que podamos seguir?-rose trato de sonar esperanzada pero sabe que no hay mucha información

-ahora habla con acento ingles y me dijo que se llama bebe-nessy negó con una sonrisa ligeramente alegre

-¿no creen que de verdad sea su nombre?-intervino emmett

-¿Cómo crees que alguien se va a llamar bebe?-casi lo regaño rose

-bueno no su nombre precisamente, sino…sus iníciales por ejemplo

-es una posibilidad, ¿pero qué vamos a hacer buscar a todas las niñas con esas iníciales en toda Inglaterra y eso si vive ahí?-quise hacer una broma pero mi voz salió más bien con enojo

-perdón yo…

-no, perdóname tu, solo quieres ayudar…he querido hacer una broma, pero no me salen-trate de sonar lo mejor posible esta vez-bueno…lo más seguro es que ya perdimos el avión así que…¿Qué hacemos?

-"podemos ir a Inglaterra Edward, no perdemos nada en intentarlo"-pensó Carlisle, pero negué con la cabeza-"pero…"

-no Carlisle, es una posibilidad muy escasa y solo nos lastimara mas si no conseguimos nada-sin pensar mire a alice, quien puso una mirada frustrada por no ver nada

-lo sie…-como siempre iba a comenzar a disculparse

-no alice-me acerque rápido a abrazarla-tu más que nadie ha mantenido la esperanza viva en mi y los demás, gracias-le abrace mas fuerte-solo…por lo menos de mi parte, dejare que el destino decida, cuando sea tiempo de verla de nuevo la veremos, ella vendrá a nosotros, estoy seguro de eso, la voy a esperar…lo que tenga que esperarla-pronuncie lo más firme y decidido, tal vez tratar de forzar las situaciones solo me alejaban mas de ella, solo dejare que el tiempo diga la última palabra.

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_Si, otra vez lo hice...darles el final del cap a la mitad, pero como les escribi antes ¿no se porque me sale asi?_**

**_Puede que no les guste que no los recuerde o que se separen otra vez o que hayan querido mas encuentros pero es para darle una mejor linea a la historia y seria un poco dificil que se les escape otra vez. Aun asi espero que les guste_**

**_Tambien tenia una version donde la llevan a su casa y de ahi se vuelva ir pero eso les crearía una mala imagen frente a bella y todos y no quiero eso, como ven me quede con esta version._**

**_Pero les tengo una noticia, próximo cap ultimo salto en el tiempo..._**

**_Besos y nos leemos luego..._**


	11. Chapter 11

BELLA POV

6 años despues…

Han pasado tantas cosas en estos años, los mas importante y doloroso… Nita, mi querida nita, mi otra mama, mi abuelita…murió hace un año. Ella iba a ir conmigo cuando tuve que entrar al high school, pero era una persona mayor y durante mucho tiempo estuvo enferma y su cuerpo ya no aguanto, quise ayudarla con el poder en mí y lo hice un poco pero como la misma nita me dijo, "mi ciclo en esta vida está determinado, nadie debe cambiar eso"

Todos entristecimos mucho, era como la mama de mi mama. En un principio decidí ya no ir a la escuela en Londres y mis papas estuvieron de acuerdo pero me puse a pensar, ¿que diría nita si me ve asi de derrotada? Ella jamás dejo que cambiáramos nuestros planes cuando no podía acompañarnos, por eso me decidí a ir aunque mis papas no me acompañaran, pero quien si lo hizo fue ángel. Por cierto en cuanto a él…ya deje de decirle mi ángel y hace años pude volverlo a su forma humana…

FLASH BACK

"bella me parece que ya tienes el poder suficiente para hacer algo por mi" dijo ángel en mi mente

-¿Qué cosa?

"el montículo afuera de la puerta…" fui hacia donde me indico

-¿esas piedras?

"si…ese…soy yo bella"

-¡¿esas piedras?!-repetí sorprendida

"si"

-pero…¿Qué quieres que haga?

"que me vuelvas humano otra vez"

-¿Qué? Pero…pero…no se cómo hacer eso…¿y si te lastimo?

-mmm…por eso espere hasta ahora, se que podrás hacerlo

Con esas palabras seguí sus instrucciones…bien no parece tan difícil pero tengo miedo de lastimarlo

"no lo harás bella, continua"

Poco a poco ese extraño montículo de rocas comenzó a tomar forma humana…

-cof, cof…bella-su voz salió bastante extraña, no suena a él-lo siento, tanto tiempo sin hablar…-me leyó la mente, como siempre. Corrí por un poco de agua y la tomo como si…como si…jajaja ¡hay bella! no ha tomado agua en años obvio que la tomaría de esa manera-gracias-contesto intentando sentarse, ok esta si es su voz

-¿lo hice bien? ¿estas bien?

-perfectamente y…bien dentro de lo que cabe-menciono sobando su espalda, ya casi olvido lo que se siente que te duela el cuerpo, me he vuelto muy fuerte.

Comenzó a contarme un poquito sobre cómo se convirtió en una piedra cuando lo atacaron, también que había varias cosas que debe contarme pero cuando sea un poco más grande.

A pesar de que solo tengo trece años me pareció un chico muy lindo. Se ve como de…no sé, diecisiete o dieciocho, me recordó a un actor que vi en una película viejita, ¿cómo se llamaba?…Chris Pine…creo, no es igual pero se parece.

-muchas gracias bella-termino abrazándome, se sintió tan extraño que...no me pareciera extraño, fue como si siempre lo hubiera hecho y es que así fue.

FIN FLASH BACK

En un principio ángel se quedo a vivir en el santuario pero a pesar de ser un lugar encantadoramente mágico, no es una buena opción sobre todo si esta sería su última vida…pensar en eso aun me entristece pero es lo que él quiere.

Tiempo después le conté a mis padres más o menos lo que paso y aunque tuvo que pasar un interrogatorio y las infinitas pruebas de confianza, mis padres terminaron aceptando quien es y que se quedara con nosotros, se ha convertido en mi hermano mayor, lo cual se oficializo meses después cuando mis padres lo adoptaron legalmente.

Al efectuarse su cambio a humano se desconecto de mi mente, tanto que ya no puede hacer lo que hacía, como los espejos, sanar, etcétera pero aun así tenemos un lazo especial, puede comunicarse conmigo pero aprendí a no darle acceso total a mi mente igual que el.

Volviendo al principio mis padres se negaron en un principio a que nos fuéramos solo nosotros sobre todo porque en ciertas épocas ángel se quedaría la mayor parte del tiempo en la universidad, pero prometí venir a visitarlos a diario, ellos saben que puedo defenderme mejor que nadie de cualquier cosa; no les he explicado TODO sobre mí nada mas lo necesario. Se supone que no debo abusar del poder pero no pude evitarlo, solo es para ver a mis padres, nada más. Con el paso del tiempo todos nos acostumbramos a que solo lo hiciera en los fines de semana.

Por fin este año ya vendrán a vivir conmigo, papa encontró a alguien "apto" como le pidieron en su trabajo, él es el mejor en lo que hace y por eso prácticamente le suplican que no deje su empleo pero solo terminara su contrato e irá a Londres. Con mama es lo mismo, ella desde hace tiempo esta "entrenando" a su reemplazo para poder irse en cuanto papa pueda.

Como son vacaciones vinimos a buenos aires y estos últimos días habrá un evento muy importante en que participara mama, durara como tres días. Quise a acompañarla en algunos eventos pero desde bastidores, es divertido ver como a todos casi les da un ataque por si alguna pequeña cosa sale mal, aunque es lógico, consiguió que las marcas más reconocidas en el mundo presentaran por lo menos un diseño en esa pasarela; como dije quise…ya que estoy aquí paseando con mi…novio…Nico. Somos amigos desde que nos mudamos aquí y desde hace años me pidió ser su novia pero apenas hace unas semanas acepte.

Aunque todos saben que estudio en Londres, para mis amigos aquí y Nico, desde hace más de un año vengo a pasar los fines de semana con mis padres pero hablamos por teléfono, internet y nos vemos personalmente solo esos días, excepto este mes que estoy de vacaciones…arregle que nadie realmente se cuestione porque viajo "casi treinta horas en avión" para pasar solo la mitad aquí.

-¿adónde mas queres ir?-Nico me tenia abrazada de la cintura

-mmm…no se adonde quieras-respondí sin ganas

-podemos ir a mi casa-pronuncio pegando sus labios en mi oído, cosa que no me gusto

-no…-me deshice de su abrazo-mejor vamos a la plaza, creo que un grupo va a tocar pod…

-bella yo sé que las relaciones no siempre son color de rosa pero esto es demasiado, apenas me dejas besarte, abrazarte y cuando lo hago parece que te molesta-menciono bastante enojado-…y no hablemos de algo más

-no digas eso…-trate de abrazarlo pero se alejo

-es la verdad bella, si no quieres seguir conmigo solo dímelo

-yo…Nico no es eso-la verdad no sé porque me comporto así-…mira mejor hablamos mañana cuando estés más calmado ¿sí?

-¿esa es tu solución? ¿simplemente te irás? ¡¿Sabes qué?, haz lo que quieras!

Quise seguirlo…pero no pude o más bien no quise, es cierto que me gusta estar con él, platicar e incluso besarnos pero hay algo que me frena. Mis padres dicen que tal vez no lo quiero lo suficiente, que nuestra relación es muy fría, nada romántica…bueno, de mi parte.

Por otro lado ángel se opone totalmente a mi noviazgo no abiertamente pero se nota, siempre me da razones ridículas o sin mucho peso para que terminemos. Sé que me oculta algo pero no ha querido decirme nada con excepción de que sabe por qué no me llevo bien con algún chico, al menos de forma romántica…¿Qué será?

Regrese a mi casa y me acosté en el sofá a esperar a que mis padres llegaran, ángel tuvo que regresar antes mis papas lo convencieron de que entrara a la universidad, no es que lo necesite es muy inteligente pero va a vivir como humano el tiempo que le quede y necesitara un titulo, estudia el MAB y sus vacaciones terminaron antes.

Me puse a pensar en lo que dijo Nico, es verdad…pareciera como si no me gustara que me bese, no sé porque, en teoría me gusta besarlo, mucho y no solo besos…pero en la práctica…

Nico es muy simpático, sumamente guapo y bastante paciente…tengo que hacer algo para arreglar esto.

Al día siguiente estuve toda la mañana preparando una comida, paseo, en fin varias cosas para compensar mi comportamiento con él. En la tarde me la pase hablándole pero no me respondía, fui al parque que le gusta visitar a veces…

-Nico contestame porfa'

…

-vamos nene te tengo una sorpresa contéstame

…

-se que estas molesto conmigo pero al menos contestame para saber que estas bien

…

Le llame varias veces pero no me respondió, en serio está enojado…me quede un rato en el parque recorriéndolo y buscándolo, llame otra veces pero nada, hasta que lo vi…con otra chica

-Nico-mencione con voz…neutra

Me le quede viendo un rato y…nada…¿Cómo no puedo sentirme mal con esto? Es decir me duele el orgullo pero…nada, no me siento mal de la forma en que debería sentirme mal. Tome el regalo que iba a darle y comencé a apretarlo fuertemente, puede que no sienta celos o desilusión pero si traición, somos novios, si quería estar con alguien más debió cortar conmigo primero…

-es un idiota, no te merece…


	12. Chapter 12

**Un paréntesis antes de empezar, me encanta el acento argentino y por eso quise mencionar ese lindo pais en el fic...no se exactamente como se dicen ciertas frases y como se manejen los acentos al escribir, una superdisculpa por mi ignorancia, pero como dije...me encanta.**

ALICE POV

Edward dejo que el destino se encargara de que bella regresara y de alguna manera lo entendí, aunque su decisión me molesto bastante y de principio también a Nessy, pero como dije lo entendimos, el buscar y buscar y no encontrar nada solo lo lastima…a todos…

Quería ir a Inglaterra y hacer unas pequeñas averiguaciones, pero Edward tenía razón, consulte en línea por si eso de "bebe" son iníciales y nombres de mujeres habían miles tan solo en la capital, así que desistí.

Hemos tratado de llevar la vida lo más normal posible, vamos a la escuela, salimos, nos divertimos y cuando hablamos de bella todos nos referimos a ella como si estuviera de viaje…

"cuando bella regrese"

"depende de cuánto tarde bella"

"esa pequeña bebe alargo mucho sus vacaciones"

Y la que más me agrada de Edward, sobre todo cuando una chica lo invita a salir…

"no puedo a mi esposa no le gustara"

Todos nos echamos a reír de las caras que hacen y aunque sé que por dentro le entristece decirlo en cierto aspecto lo nuestro lado no nos dejamos caer, por nosotros mismos y mas por él y Nessy.

Nessy…Nessy, mi amada sobrina…a veces la escucho llorar en sueños mientras recuerda a bella e incluso despierta pero se abraza a si misma aferrándose a sus recuerdos y su encuentro en el cementerio.

Cada aniversario luctuoso de Renée y Charlie, hago guardia unos días en los cementerios por si bella vuelve a aparecer, aunque no podía ver un desenlace exitoso aun así fui. Los demás me decían que era una locura, que si Edward y Nessy no querían que yo tampoco lo hiciera, pero soy tan terca como bella y me quede, al final todos me acompañaron por ratos, desafortunadamente en estos años no hemos conseguido nada.

Mi hermanita bella…nuestra bellita, quiero tanto verla…ahora debe tener diecisiete, sé como se ve pero me imagino cómo será en este momento…si tendrá los mismos gustos para vestir, si será igual de torpe al caminar o si cuando regrese traerá lentes puestos. Bromeábamos con eso e incluso hay apuestas, si o no, de que color, de que forma, puestos o solo los llevara consigo, etc.

Estamos establecimos en tierra de fuego Argentina, jajaja tierra de fuego pero con clima casi ártico al estar tan cerca del polo. Abra un evento especial de moda, autos, tecnología, etcétera, pero no aquí, sino en buenos aires, les propuse a todos que me acompañaran y sé que irán aunque casi no puedo ver lo que pasara.

Durante muchos años dejaron de interesarme estas cosas que, aunque me gustan, se me hacen demasiado vánales comparado con la perdida de mi querida hermanita, trate de volver a ser yo a pesar de este dolor...y como lo haría antes de lo de bella, organice esta pequeña locura.

…

Como predije termine convenciéndolos a todos aunque el clima no es perfecto para nosotros podemos salir en las tardes y noches…

-vamos un rato al centro ¿quien viene?

-jajaja ¿desde cuando preguntas duende?-emmett y sus nombrecitos

-¡cállate o te obligo a acompañarme toda la noche! ¿y bien?

Todos aceptaron venir pero casi cada quien se fue por su lado al final, este lugar abarca varios edificios y plazas...

Convencí a Jas, Nessy y Jacob de venir conmigo a un lanzamiento. Llegamos al lobby, la decoración es simplemente divina y no se podía esperar menos de una presentación así, varios diseños de diferentes marcas, lo que es un poco impresionante, muy rara vez se da que marcas taaaan importantes se junten en una sola pasarela.

Fue muy interesante y emocionante al menos para Nessy y para mí.

-alice vamos a ir al concierto ¿vienen?-pregunto mirándonos

-mmm…-mire a jas y me hizo señas de decidiera yo, como siempre-mejor iremos a otro lado, diviértanse-dije al empezar a caminar al lado contrario-¡pero no mucho o Edward me va arrancar la cabeza!-casi grite a pesar de que no tenemos necesidad

-¡claro que no alice!-me contesto sonrojándose un poco mientras Jacob se atacaba de la risa…¡aahh!... cuanto me recuerda a bella en estos momentos

Como a los dos minutos comencé a tener una visión…es Edward, llegando a casa con una enorme sonrisa, ¡vaya! no lo he visto así de reluciente desde…no, ¿o sí? tome mi móvil para llamarlo pero…¿y si interfiero con ese futuro? No sea lo que sea, será mejor esperar…

EDWARD POV

No sé si me miento a mí mismo, pero hay algo dentro de mí que no me deja caerme, es como si simplemente estuviera esperando a que bella regresara de una simple salida, como si fuera a regresar en cinco minutos. Tal vez me hundí en la negación pero no me importa si evita que me vuelva loco hasta que regrese, porque sé que será así, ¡ella volverá!.

Alice nos convenció de venir a un gran evento en buenos aires, tiene cosas muy interesantes. Me alegro que los demás también volvieran a sus vidas, aunque esperándola por supuesto. Cada quien se fue por su lado recorriendo todo, es un lugar sumamente grande. Después de un rato quise "descansar" de todo aquello, afortunadamente hoy el clima esta a mi favor y comencé a caminar hasta llegar a un parque bastante agradable, mire pasar a los niños, parejas, etc.

Me pregunto cómo sería estar con mi bella aquí, recorriéndolo abrazados...me sumergí en mis cavilaciones hasta que escuche una voz a mi espalda…

-Nico contéstame porfa'-esa voz…la reconocería siempre…bella, mi bella, ¡sí, mi bella!

Voltee lentamente con varios sentimientos revueltos, alegría, esperanza y miedo, mucho miedo de todo. No puedo ver bien su rostro pero sé que es ella, tiene su mano sujetando el teléfono y jajaja lentes, el viento juega a mi favor moviendo su hermoso cabello castaño y trayendo hacia mí su esencia…"bella"…una sonrisa enorme se extendió en mi rostro. Tuve ganas de ir y abrazarla al segundo pero tuve que contenerme, hasta donde sabemos ella no sabe quiénes somos. Continuo su camino mientras trataba de comunicarse…

-vamos nene te tengo una sorpresa contestame

¿Qué dijo? ¿nene? ¿una sorpresa? Apenas pude contener el gruñido que luchaba por salir de mi pecho…"¿Quién es ese tipo bella?¿a quién le hablas tan cariñosamente?" prácticamente grite mentalmente, apretando mis puños y dientes.

-se que estas molesto conmigo pero al menos contestame para saber que estas bien

No sé quien es o que relación tiene con ella pero ¿que idiota se atreve a no contestarle y más cuando ella le…organizo una…sorpresa? la está preocupando…en definitiva es un idiota. Inconscientemente y sumamente celoso empecé a caminar detrás de ella pero a una distancia prudente.

Por cierto se ve tan bonita con su cabello suelto sujeto por una diadema con un pequeño moño…tan dulce, un suéter gabardina, jeans y converse, aun existe esa marca. Me pregunto cuántos años tendrá…como diecisiete supongo…los diecisiete largos años sin ella.

¿Debo llamarles a los demás?, no mejor espero por si…¡no!, no la perderé, no esta vez, pero de todos modos esperare para avisarles.

Siguió caminando y llamando, no le contesto en ninguna ocasión. En un momento se detuvo en seco y se quedo mirando a un punto a nuestra derecha…no se que ve…

-Nico-escuche que dijo bella sin ningún sentimiento, mire hacia donde ella otra vez y vi a varios chicos, ¿Cuál será? ¿demonios porque no puedo ver su mente? Algunos se fueron dispersando pero ella se quedo en la misma posición, creo que ya se quien es y…esta besando a una chica…

Por un tiempo no hizo nada solo se le quedo viendo hasta que saco de uno de sus bolsillos un detalle en forma de corazón…maldita sea, es su novio o era, el muy estúpido la acaba de perder. Levanto su mano y parece que lo miro, estoy a sus espaldas así que no pude notarlo bien, comenzó apretarlo fuertemente hasta convertirlo es pedazos, rayos puede lastimarse…

-es un idiota, no te merece-no sabía que decir, fue lo único que se me ocurrió. Parece que no reconoció a mi voz, no hubo cambios en su pulso o respiración, en cambio yo estoy temblando un poco

-no…no lo es-contesto un poco afectada sin mirar quien le había hablado, "¿no estarás defendiéndolo?" tuve ganas de gritarle

-supongo que es tu…novio, ¿y esta besando a otra? Definitivamente es un idiota-volteo a mirarme y pude notar una ceja ligeramente enarcada

-¿Cómo sabes que es mi novio?

-lo supuse-señale su puño aun apretado al darse cuenta lo abrió y me sorprendió que en la condición en que quedo no se haya lastimado

-mmm…si…lo era-pronuncio dejando caer los pedazos, tuve que luchar para ocultar mi sonrisa ante su decisión-¿viniste al evento?-señalo a los edificios detrás de mi

-sí, pero necesitaba un descanso-señale el alrededor y bella volteo de nuevo hacia ese chico que ahora solo platica con la otra chica, estúpido.

-es un buen evento espero que lo disfrutes-dijo al empezar a caminar por donde veníamos

-no espera-tome su brazo y a pesar de su suéter se sintió genial-a veces desahogarse un poco ayuda y dicen que es mejor con…-lo siguiente va a doler decirlo pero parece que es la verdad, para ella-…un desconocido-mi voz salió más triste de lo que debió

-supongo-dijo suspirando pesadamente-pero ya debo irme, lo siento-se alejo un poco al decirlo y emprendió la marcha de nuevo

Quise detenerla otra vez pero no creo que fuera una buena idea, parece que no quiere hablar conmigo…o con nadie, ¿estará muy enamorada de él? "maldición eso no puede ser ¡tú eres mi esposa bella!" grite mentalmente

Camine otra vez a una distancia prudente, siendo vampiro puedo seguirla desde muy lejos. Parece que en este momento no es buena idea hablarle pero la seguiré para saber donde vive y absolutamente todo de ella. Tome mi teléfono para avisarle a los demás pero en eso sonó el suyo y deje el mío para poner atención.

-¿señorita Volker?-pregunto una mujer en ingles con acento británico, ¡perfecto! ya se su apellido… idiota no le pregunte su nombre

-¿sí?-respondió igualmente en ingles

-hablo del Daltrey High School de parte del decano, me acaba de dar la fecha de los exámenes y quería que la informarla de inmediato-¿vivirá en Inglaterra?

-entiendo ¿cuando son?-esta vez sí note su acento ¿cuántos manejará?

-el día de regreso a clases

-mmm…tres días-murmuro para sí misma-está bien le agradezco

-por nada, otra cosa el decano quería que le dijera y sito: "nos alegra tener a tan dedicada señorita como miembro de esta institución, saludos y la veremos aquí ese día"

-por favor agradézcale por sus palabras, hasta entonces-respondió bastante apenada ¿y quien no después de un mensaje así?, se nota que es muy apreciada e inteligente, ¿qué hace con un idiota así?

Lamentablemente entro a la plaza en donde se lleva a cabo uno de los eventos, hay demasiadas personas tendré que acercarme más o la perderé…

…

-¡rayos bella! ¿donde estas?-mencione buscándola, ¿y si la perdí otra vez? ¡No!, no es posible

Estaba a punto de armar el mayor escándalo o destruir el edificio con tal de encontrarla cuando recordé la plática… "Daltrey High School" estudia en esa escuela…saque rápidamente mi celular para conectarme a internet, me costó un poco encontrarla pero lo hice, es una preparatoria privada en una pequeña ciudad en Londres.

Regrese a casa casi de noche ya que volví al parque pero ya no encontré al tipo ese Nico y decidí recorrer las plazas varias veces más pero no la encontré, de todos modos sé donde estará en tres días y eso me tranquiliza un poco.

-¿Edward porque te veo yendo a Londres?-dijo alice al llamarme por teléfono antes de que llegara a casa

-llegare en unos minutos y les contare-colgué antes de que me interrogara

Llegue a casa con la frase en mi cabeza "te veré en la escuela mi amor, te veré en la escuela"…

-¿Por qué no pude verte? Nessy y Jacob estaban lejos de ti

-mmm…¿no pudiste? Que raro-debe ser bella, desde que dejo de ser un vampiro alice no fue capaz de verla

-ya cuenta-pidió desesperada

-vi a alguien-comente con una sonrisa enorme, escuche los pensamientos de todos y acertaron en el quien, varios emitieron jadeos, risas o sollozos cuando asentí mirándolos

-¿Cuándo?¿de que hablaron?¿donde esta?-preguntaron todos a la vez en voz alta

-bueno…¿Dónde?…no se-declare con un poco de miedo de no verla otra vez

-la volvimos a perder-Nessy lloro al decirlo

-¡espera!, creo saber donde estará en tres días

-¿Dónde?-preguntaron a coro

-una escuela en Londres, me parece que estudia ahí-termine con voz esperanzada

-por favor dinos todo lo que paso-me pidió mi hija, ¿que hago? No creo que sea una buena idea que le diga de la forma en que nos encontramos, ella con…novio o lo tenía. El pensar que ese idiota la beso…que la abrazo, que pudo haberla tocado me hace hervir…

-"¿Edward que pasa? detecto celos…¿acaso…bella estaba con alguien más?"-me pregunto Jasper mentalmente

-ya no-respondí, obviamente los demás se veían confusos

-¿Qué pasa papa?-nessy se acerco hasta mi y…después de todo, supongo en algún momento se enteraran

-no se cómo vayas a tomarlo pero ten en cuenta que ella…no nos recuerda-eso en vez de decírselo a mi hija me lo dije a mi mismo

-¿no?-su carita se entristeció mucho, la abrace para reconfortarla

Me dedique a contarles casi cada segundo de todo, igual que yo creen que el tipo ese es un idiota y le estamos sumamente agradecidos por su idiotez así bella ahora es libre aunque aun no puedo evitar los celos.

Les mostré la información de la escuela e informe que me trasladaría haya de inmediato…

-todos vamos a ir, ni creas que vamos a dejar pasar la oportunidad de ver a bella lo antes posible-comento Alice arrebatándome el teléfono para reservar los vuelos.

-afortunadamente el clima nos favorece, no todo el tiempo pero nos favorece-pensó Carlisle en voz alta antes de ir a renunciar a su trabajo y buscar otro cerca de la escuela

-buscare una residencia apropiada-esa fue Esme

-mi mama, mi mama, mi mama-nessy saltaba por toda la habitación sonriendo

Al dia siguiente aun tenia tiempo de ir a la plaza y el parque y los alrededores pero no encontré ni rastro de ella o el tipo ese, no tuve remedio más que irme al aeropuerto.

Todos teníamos ese miedo de no encontrarla pero también mucha esperanza…estará ahí, se que estará ahí, ¡debe estar ahí!…Me subí al avión con ese pensamiento…

"Sé donde estas bella, no voy a perderte otra vez, luchare contra lo que sea y contra quien sea, aun si perdonas al idiota ese, te mostrare lo que es un hombre verdaderamente enamorado, voy por ti mi bella, nuestro amor renacerá, te lo prometo"

**...**

**...**

**...**

**De forma general siento haber tardado tanto en el reencuentro, trate de que fuera lo antes posible...**

**Tenia pensada otras formas de que se reencontraran incluso en una Edward se desmoronaba despues de lo del cementerio, tanto que terminaría emparejándose con tanya...incluso escribi un cap, pero al ultimo no me gusto, no senti que lo estuviera desarollando bien, como les conte no soy buena en esto de los fics. De hecho tengo tres diferentes cap completos de la forma que se encontrarian...al final como leyeron me dicidi por este, ¿fue la mejor decision? no se...eso espero...ojala les guste. ¡ah otra cosa! no quise que bella se enojara por lo de Nico (aunque como me escribieron es desgraciado) para que tuviera una mejor interacción con Edward...**

**Ya saben, besos y nos leemos luego...**


	13. Chapter 13

BELLA POV

No podía parar de ver esa imagen de mi novio besando a otra no tanto porque me doliera sino porque aparte del coraje y humillación…no siento nada; lo quiero es un gran chico y debería estar triste, dolida, celosa pero nada…¿es que acaso soy incapaz de sentir esa clase de cosas? ¡por todos los infiernos mi novio se está besando con otra!

Un chico se acerco a mí y de alguna extraña forma me sentí tranquila, en confianza, hasta feliz de hablarle, cosa que me asusto un poco no sé porque. Volteaba a ver a Nico para probar si en algún momento sentía algo pero no, incluso al estar hablando con aquel chico el coraje desapareció; parece que quería pasar más tiempo conmigo pero decidí irme, estoy en un momento muy...extraño y no quiero complicaciones y menos con…si no me equivoco, un vampiro.

No confronte a Nico en ese momento, preferí despejarme en el evento pero note que ese vampiro me sigue…¿qué hare?

-mejor lo pierdo-pensé, ángel prefiere que no convivamos con seres que no sean neutrales como los humanos…no por ahora

Me adentre en la multitud, debo admitir que me costó bastante perderlo, cuando estuve en un lugar solitario y sin vigilancia de ningún tipo aparecí un espejo y lo atravesé llegando a un lugar seguro cerca de mi casa. En la noche Nico me llamo, de principio no quería contestarle pero lo hice para terminar con esta situación…

-¿bella? disculpame que no te haya contestado…quiero hablar con vos

-yo también ¿venís a mi casa?

-ya casi llego-colgué y me levante a abrirle

Ambos teníamos actitudes diferentes a ayer…

-tengo algo que contarte…yo…mmm...estaba con una amiga en el parque y…y...la bese-soltó bastante nervioso

-lo sé-me miro confundido y sorprendido-se que te gusta ir a ese lugar cuando estas mal y fui a buscarte

-lo siento…no se qué decir

-yo si…tal vez voy a sonar cruel pero al verte descubrí que…no paso nada, bueno si me enojo pero no por las razones que debería

-no me quieres-agrego seguro pero sin enojo

-no de la forma para ser novios…¿y vos?

-pues…creí que si…pero…no se que decir, es solo que…

-¿sentís algo por ella?

-mmm…no deberíamos hablar de eso-contesto mirando hacia otro lado

-¿eso es un sí?-parece que en vez de molestarme me alegro la idea, después de todo es un buen amigo-vamos Nico ambos sabemos que no funcionamos como novios y sé que en gran parte es mi culpa…

-no digas eso, yo te presione…ademas se que hay alguien mas en tu corazón, aunque tal vez ni tu misma sepas quien es...

-eso no es verdad-¿alguien mas?¿quien? no, debe ser otra cosa

-o tal vez, simplemente yo no soy el adecuado-eso me suena mas coherente

-…entonces, ¿esa chica…? ¡vamos contame!, creo podemos seguir siendo amigos, a menos que no quieras

-me gustaría…y…pues, sentir algo por ella, la quiero...pero no quiero que pase lo mismo…-nos señalo sonriendo-esperare a ver como se dan las cosas…me invito de campamento con sus amigos…no sé si ir

-¿porque no? te encanta ir de campamento, aprovecha que ustedes tienen más vacaciones

Nos quedamos hablando un buen rato, como verdaderos amigos...que raro. Al último decidió ir y como saldrá en la madrugada nos despedimos en ese momento...

-nos vemos y espero que encuentres al indicado-me abrazo fuerte y se fue

Mis papas llegaron bastante tarde por eso les conté hasta el siguiente día, me apoyaron diciendo que fue una buena decisión etcétera.

-lamento mucho no poder acompañarte más tiempo es que con todo el evento yo…-empezó a disculparse de nuevo mi mama

-no te preocupes, entiendo

-igual yo bv, son tus vacaciones y…-esta vez fue mi papa

-créanme que no hay problema, no importa la cantidad de tiempo que pasen conmigo sino la calidad y estoy sumamente feliz por eso-los abrace al decirlo

-gracias-respondieron a dúo

Ese día no tuve ganas de salir, no porque estuviera en depresión o algo así, simplemente no tuve ganas de hacer nada, leí un poco, vi tv, estudie...etcetera

…

-¿hasta qué hora te quedaras?-me pregunto papa el dia que tenia que irme, desde hace tiempo se acostumbraron a que viajara por espejos

-unas dos horas antes de entrar a clases, ¿cuándo llegaran haya?

-me temo que seran dos semanas, lunes o martes-dijo mama entrando, aun me sorprende un poco su elegante caminar sin el mínimo esfuerzo

-los estaré esperando

Llegando el momento me fui a Londres, como dije solo llegue a arreglarme, me puse mi uniforme y tome mis inseparables lentes, forma fina y color lila, los lentes son mi manía. Tome mi mochila y salí rumbo a la escuela.

-bella casi un mes sin vernos, no es justo-llego July mi amiga más cercana…

-ya sabes que fui con mis papas

-me hubieras hecho caso y nos hubiéramos ido de tour por toda Europa, no creerás todo lo que pase…-comenzó a contarme sus aventuras

…

-July…July, lo siento pero tengo que ir a la oficina del decano

-¡ash! eres muy inteligente, a veces creo que piensas que soy tonta-puso un puchero gracioso

-como crees, no lo eres y jamás pensaría así de ti, sabes que me chocan estas cosas, pero…

-si si, bueno ¿entonces nos vemos en clases?

-en el descanso, no voy a tener las primeras

Me encamine a la oficina...no está su secretaria, tendré que esperar a que vuelva o que el decano salga aunque parece que está ocupado, me puse mis audífonos para distraerme. La puerta se abrió y salieron varias personas, no puse atención mi mirada esta en la ventana mientras canto en susurros y al momento capte un aroma…vampiros y…¿lobo?. Vi que el decano se acerco a mí, me quite los audífonos y puse de pie

-Srita. Volker qué bueno que la veo, ¿puede llevar a sus nuevos compañeros a dar un recorrido por el colegio?

Puse atención en ellos y todos me veían con expresiones extrañas pero felices…mmm… sabrán lo que soy? Pero claro que no, a pesar de sus habilidades no les sería posible saber a simple vista, ja! que raro, no he estado tan cerca de vampiros salvo dos ocasiones, una bastante desagradable y otra todo lo contrario con el chico del parque…oh! Ahí está y viéndome con una hermosa sonrisa, ¿que hará aquí?.

-por supuesto señor, vine a…-alce una documentación que me pidieron

-oh! Es cierto discúlpeme, se lo pediré a alguien más usted debe concentrarse en…

-no es problema de verdad…de hecho me gustaría-dije viéndolos a todos-siento que me va a estallar la cabeza si sigo pensando en esto, solo vine a traerle esta documentación y aun tengo bastante tiempo

-la señorita volker es la mejor estudiante que tenemos, una prodigio-¡ay no! otra vez.

-no creo que quieran escuchar cosas tan aburridas-intervine amablemente-mejor empecemos con el recorrido ¿quieren?

-si si si-la efusividad de una de ellas me saco risitas-vamos…¿Cómo te llamas o quieres que te digamos Srita. Volker?-termino en tono de burla

-que formal…no, me llamo bv…bella-aun no se me quita la costumbre de a veces presentarme así, culpa de mi papa

-jajaja ¿te llamas bebebella?-se burlo un chico alto y musculoso

-no perdón…es que me trabe, me llamo bella-extendí mi mano para que la apretara

-mmm…perdón pero yo acostumbro abrazar-me tomo con bastante fuerza para cualquier humana y me dio varias vueltas en el aire, tuve que fingir que me lastimaba un poco

-esta bien, creo que…

-emmett-lo regañaron todos los demás, me dejo en el suelo y de no haber sido por mi increíble equilibrio hubiera acabado en el suelo

-discúlpalo-el chico del parque hablo a mis espaldas-…¿te acuerdas de mí?-pregunto con una mueca extraña

-el entrometido del parque-quise bromear, no se porque este chico me pone bastante nerviosa, mi comentario hizo que pusiera una cara que no aguante una carcajada-ojala tuviera una cámara, esa cara es de fotografía, es solo una broma relájate-todos soltaron risitas-bueno ¿como te llamas?

-Edward Cullen-quiso besar mi mano al saludarme pero me solté rápido al sentir una especie de electricidad…me pareció muy extraña pero trate de que no se notara, soy buena en eso

-¿Cómo es que nos venimos a encontrar del otro lado del mundo?-comente para despejarme

-así es el destino-puso una sonrisa que…¡woaw!

-supongo…vamos-dije haciendo un ademan para caminar y dejar de ver e imaginar que otra forma podrían adoptar esos labios…como al besar…¡¿bella desde cuando piensas asi de un chico que apenas conoces?! Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un muuuuy bajo sollozo, fue tan lleno de tristeza que inevitablemente voltee

-¿Por qué lloras?-me acerque a una chica que tenía sus ojitos cristalinos, me conmovió demasiado verla asi

-¿lo escuchaste?-pregunto Edward en un susurro tan bajo que apenas capte, use todas mis fuerzas para que no se diera cuenta que lo hice, no es bueno que sepan ese tipo de cosas sobre mí, como dice ángel entre menos mejor

-no-no es na-nada-casi me parte el corazón escucharla tan afectada

-no llores, no sé lo que suceda-tome su mano para darle más apoyo-pero piensa que tienes aquí a tu familia…

-si-se soltó del abrazo de un chico y me abrazo a mí, pude escuchar como trataba de reprimir su llanto y los susurros casi inexistentes de los demás, me sorprendió un poco...que me agradara tanto su abrazo, es una chica muy cálida-perdón-menciono separándose…note que mi vista esta un poco nublosa-mmm…es que soy muy sentimental…ya sabes, cambio de escuela…casa…continente-termino en tono de broma

-no te preocupes-saque mi pañuelo y limpie las enormes lagrimas que se resbalaron por su carita y luego se lo di-yo lloro cuando veo los ojos tiernos de un gatito-eso lo susurre cerca de su oído aunque supe que todos escucharon, ella rio un poco y los demas trataron de no reaccionar-empecemos con el recorrido para que te distraigas-tome su mano para alentarla a caminar

-¡bv!-para mi mala fortuna fuimos interrumpidas por jaden mi molesto compañero de química al abrazarme como lo hizo emmett hace rato pero el abrazo de jaden me molesto y mucho, casi pude escuchar un gruñido pero no capte de quien.

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**Bueno...el reencuentro...se que una escena muy pequeñita pero espero les haya gustado, el proximo cap sera la escena y un poco mas POV Edward... **__**Como ven, Bella y Nico terminaron como amigos...¿que puedo decirles?...tengo corazón de pollo. Quiero agradecer todos sus reviews, y el tiempo que se toman para leer este fic.**_

_**Besos y nos leemos luego...**_


	14. Chapter 14

EDWARD POV

Logramos encontrar una casa en una zona apartada y algo privada, el clima es favorable como dijo Carlisle, espero que la mayoría del tiempo.

-me gusta que estemos en la capital, así podremos salir un poco más pero tendremos que viajar una buena distancia para cazar-comento Alice

-viajar largas distancias no es problema para nosotros, ese no es un factor importante-intervino emmett-a mí me gusta este lugar es divertido

-¿divertido? estamos en las zonas más apartadas del centro-esta vez fue nessy

-por favor, unos minutos a una buena velocidad y ya

Durante el fin de semana Carlisle y Esme arreglaron que fuéramos aceptados en el colegio. Todo fue por teléfono por eso no pude indagar en las mentes de nadie, fui a la oficina de la escuela en la noche antes de la entrada a clases pero no pude acceder a las computadoras lo que me desconcertó, todos somos excelentes hackers pero esta escuela tiene una increíble seguridad en cuanto a su información. Regrese a casa y no se cómo pero alice ya nos tenia listos los uniformes, son obligatorios. Me fui a mi cuarto demasiado nervioso, ansioso y asustado. Mucho tiempo antes de la hora ya estaba listo…

-insisto en que me chocan los uniformes-rose no paraba de decirlo y tuve que soportar las fantasías de emmett, aunque trate de bloquearlas

-ya cálmense y vámonos-repetí encaminándome a la entrada

-¡si ya vámonos!-nessy prácticamente corrió hasta mi auto

-trata de relajarte Edward-me pidió Esme

-no puedo…-conteste sumamente nervioso-además quiero escapar de ti-mire a emmett y señale mi cabeza mientras llegaba a mi auto para tratar de relajarme

Llegando muy disimuladamente busque a bella igual que todos. Tuvimos que pasar a una pequeña reunión con el decano, según el dinero que tengas te tratan aquí, como odio este tipo de lugares, espero que bella no se parezca ni un poco.

Al final no resulto lo que creía, a él también le parece mal que se trate a las personas por su dinero en cambio le agradamos bastante por nuestro desempeño académico aunque aun tenía dudas si las influencias no tuvieron que ver en eso.

Dimos por terminada la "reunión" y salimos según a dar un recorrido, bueno buscaría a alguien más el necesita trabajar. Mis hermanos salieron primero y pude escuchar algunos jadeos y muy bajos gritos, al tiempo que mi mente fue invadida por pensamientos de ella…bella, mi bella

"¡sí, está aquí, lo sabia!" grite mentalmente

-esta tan…-comenzó a decir alice muy conmovida en tono normal pero Nessy la interrumpió con voz rota pero feliz

-sshhhhh Alice cállate-parece que nadie se dio cuenta de sus reacciones, logre salir de la oficina y pude verla por mi mismo…diablos se ve tan adorable viendo a la ventana mientras canta en susurros moviendo su pie con zapatos escolares, un listón como diadema y…jajaja lentes

-¿Por qué no la veo?-rezongó Alice como niña chiquita

-buscare a alguien para que les dé un…-casi había olvidado el famoso recorrido, espero que se lo pida ella-oh! -en ese momento bella volteo

-lentes puestos y morados, rose gano-comento Alice entre divertida, contenida y molesta por haber perdido la nueva apuesta la anterior la gano Nessy

-que bueno que la veo, ¿puede llevar a sus nuevos compañeros a dar un recorrido por el colegio?-continuo el decano, ¡perfecto!

Nos miro a todos con una sonrisa y reparo en mi solo un segundo mas que es los demás

-por supuesto señor, vine a…-alzo un sobre

-oh! Es cierto discúlpeme, se lo pediré a alguien más, usted debe concentrarse en…-no por favor que ella nos acompañe, suplique mentalmente

-no es problema de verdad…de hecho me gustaría-eso me encanto, me perdí totalmente en su sonrisa y ojos-siento que me va a estallar la cabeza si sigo pensando en esto, solo vine a traerle esta documentación, aun tengo bastante tiempo-se acerco a entregarle el sobre, su esencia me lleno los pulmones y por primera vez repare en el resto de ella, trae un uniforme igual que todas las chicas pero de alguna forma en ella se ve diferente, con mas…mas…sensualidad, se ve tan tierna y jodidamente sexy, demonios ¿cómo será tenerla cerca de mí con ese uniforme puesto?

-"Edward"-jasper llamo mi atención y trate de calmarme, no puedo pensar en eso…ahora

-la es la mejor estudiante que tenemos, una prodigio-parece que el decano es admirador de mi bella y francamente ¿quién no lo seria?

-no creo que quieran escuchar cosas tan aburridas-quiero saber todo de ti bella, pensé-mejor empecemos con el recorrido ¿quieren?-termino con los brazos en la espalda dando una imagen tan dulce y…demonios, si…muy sexy

-"Edward no capto nada proveniente de ella"-me informo Jasper, tampoco pudo cuando recién se convirtió en humana

-si si si-alice estaba vuelta loca por volver a verla, quería hablar con ella de todo pero también se da cuenta que no nos recuerda ¿porque será esto? recuerda a Charlie y Renée ¿cierto? Aunque le dijo a Nessy que no, aun me pregunto…al igual que todos ¿que hacia ahí?-vamos…¿Cómo te llamas o quieres que te digamos Srita. Volker?-prefirió bromear para "romper el hielo"

-que formal…-dijo arrugando graciosamente la nariz-no, me llamo bebe…bella-jajaja otra vez con lo de bebe…esperen ¿dijo que se llama bella?¿otra vez se llama bella?

-jajaja ¿te llamas bebebella?-emmett se burlo de ella en voz alta

-no perdón-mordió su labio y recordé como yo mismo mordía esos labios-es que me trabe, me llamo bella-trato de saludar a emmett con la mano

-mmm…-pensó en lo de la temperatura-perdón pero yo acostumbro abrazar-le hizo uno de sus clásicos abrazos de oso, demonios debería ser yo quien la abrace

-esta bien, creo que…

-emmett-lo regañamos todos cuando se removió incomoda, la bajo justo frente a mí, precisamente porque siempre perdía el equilibrio y pues…mi hermano quiere ayudarme, pero desafortunadamente para mí, tuvo un perfecto equilibrio y no me necesito

-discúlpalo-si no pude abrazarla al menos hablaríamos-¿te acuerdas de mí?-de repente se me vino ese pensamiento, no nos vimos mucho en el parque y fue hace unos días…¿seré tan fácil de olvidar para ella?

-el entrometido del parque-dijo con voz seria ¡demonios! ¿ahora que digo?, solo quería ayudarla…yo…yo... No sé qué expresión tengo que soltó una carcajada-ojala tuviera una cámara esa cara es de fotografía, es solo una broma relájate-mi familia se burlo un poco del comentario-bueno ¿como te llamas?

-Edward Cullen-tome su mano y sentí esa electricidad que siempre nos caracterizo, quise besarla pero ella solo la estrecho y se soltó rápido, pude haberlo impedido pero no quiero incomodarla o hacerla enojar ¿también la habrá sentido o será que mi temperatura le afecto?

-¿Cómo es que nos venimos a encontrar del otro lado del mundo?-dijo con una sonrisa y cruzando los brazos, es tan increíble estar así, juntos, bromeando pero desgraciadamente con un abismo entre nosotros

-así es el destino-conteste alzando los hombros y poniendo mi mejor sonrisa

-supongo…vamos-contesto sin que le afectara, ¿pero que…?¿acaso no le pareció…?¿es que…?

-"cálmate Edward, no te desesperes"-pensó Jasper, estaba tan entretenido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de los de mi hija, por una parte felices por tener a bella frente a nosotros pero también tristes porque ella no sabe quién es…ni nadie

-¿Por qué lloras?-pregunto bella dándose vuelta

-¿lo escuchaste?-note que pareció desconcertada y demasiado concentrada en si misma despues de mi pregunta…teníamos la teoría de que es diferente por como desapareció de nosotros…¿eso incluirá buen oído? Nessy sollozo muy bajo, los demás pensaban más o menos lo mismo

Se dijeron unas líneas, mi hija enserio esta triste, no me gusta verla asi, cuando bella tomo su mano ya no resistió mas y la abrazo diciéndole mentalmente mama y lo mucho que la extraña.

-nessy trata de controlarte, bella esta muy desconcertada, no llores nessy-dijimos varios al mismo tiempo y más bajo que antes, tanto que apenas si nosotros pudimos oír…creo que esta vez bella no pudo hacerlo.

Al separase nessy tenia lagrimas en los ojos y bella saco un pañuelo para limpiar su carita, es una imagen tan…tierna…tan maternal…y bella sin saber. Me parece que si pudiera llorar también lo estaría haciendo…y los demás están igual.

-yo lloro cuando veo los ojos tiernos de un gatito-bella se acerco a susurrarle pero todos lo escuchamos fuerte y claro, tuvimos que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no reír

Bella la tomo de la mano para caminar…me alegro ver el cambio de humor en Nessy…

-¡bebe!-llego un chico a abrazar a bella como emmett hace un momento soltando el agarre de Nessy, ¿y este quién diablos es? No es el idiota que era su novio, los pensamientos de este otro idiota me abrumaron

"que rico huele""extrañe tenerla cerca""sus pechos se sienten increíbles"

Había tratado de conservar la calma pero ese último pensamiento casi hace que le arranque la cabeza, ¿¡como se atreve a pensar en el cuerpo de mi esposa y abrazarla para sentirlo!?

-"Edward cálmate"-pensó Jasper tomándome del brazo mandándome ondas de tranquilidad y emmett entorpeció mi paso y vista de la escena

-Jaden bájame-la voz de mi bella salió seca y un poco molesta-te he dicho que no me abraces asi, no me gusta-pronuncio duramente

-no te enojes bebe es solo que te extrañe-trato de acercarse de nuevo a ella pero todos nosotros dimos un paso de forma amenazante y él lo noto-¿quiénes son?-pregunto incómodamente

-nuevos compañeros y estamos en medio de algo, con permiso-empezó a caminar un poco alejada de él pero el idiota la siguió

-seremos compañeros de laboratorio otra vez-maldito

-¿ah sí?-contesto sin mucho interés-este es el salón de música tenemos una muy buena orquesta tal vez les gustaría unirse-nos dijo ignorando al idiota ese, pero antes de que alguno contestara hablo de nuevo

-y además podríamos…-estaba a punto de tomar su mano y por tanto yo de arrancarle el brazo cuando otro chico se atravesó en mi camino, estaba tan enojado que no lo note

-¿acaso quieres que bebe te mande de nuevo al hospital?-le dijo alejando su mano de bella y abrazándola por los hombros

-fue un accidente-contestaron los dos, el enojado y avergonzado y ella un poco divertida

-¿una niña te mando al hospital?-emmett soltó una carcajada muy sonora y todos los demás nos echamos a reír, imaginar a una chica tan dulce como bella mandando a alguien al hospital…aunque a ese idiota ¿Quién no lo haría?

-fue un accidente-repitió entre dientes

-si claro, sigue diciéndote eso-contesto el chico que aunque puso en su lugar al idiota de…¿Cómo dijo? ¿Jaden? Me molesta que tenga abrazada a MI bella

Se fue con el semblante sumamente tenso y echando chispas recordando el acontecimiento…el idiota trataba de besar a bella, ella tenia cara de incomodidad pero como idiota que es siguió su trayecto a su rostro, cerró los ojos…pero los abrió de repente cuando sintió que se caía y aterrizo en un barandal sobre su…de seguro diminuto "amigo".

No pude evitar reír ante la imagen pero como todos seguían con las risas de la plática pude disimular.

-gracias will, cuanto me desespera ese tipo-lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro-aunque es bastante divertido ver como se enoja y refunfuña

-si supongo...se cree lo máximo por su papa, no se da cuenta de lo idiota que es-ambos rieron

-te presento a los…mmm…-dijo mirándonos

-¿tan rápido te olvidaste de mi?-conteste con falsa tristeza

-no, ¿pero…todos se apellidan igual?

-casi-respondió Jacob alzando la mano-Black, mi nombre es Jacob-bella soltó una risita que nos confundió a todos incluso a su amigo

-sonaste como esa película Black, Jacob Black-imito a james bond y ahora reímos todos

-disculpen a bebe, es medio rara-intervino su amigo

-oye!-le dio un codazo en las costillas que hizo que la soltara-y te he dicho que no me digas bebe

-así te llamas, B-V-repitió con una gran risa.

-"Bella Volker"-pensó emmet-ja! se los dije-soltó en muy bajo susurro, ya había pensado en eso pero hasta ahora se dieron cuanta los demás

El celular de bella sonó impidiendo que le contestara a su amigo…solo eso espero

-rayos adelantaron mi examen, ¿puedes acompañarlos a recorrer la escuela?-le pidió a…will

-si claro ve, lo vas a hacer excelente…como siempre-termino dándole un beso en la frente, involuntariamente di un paso pero toda mi familia se interpuso

-gracias, ¡nos vemos!-se despidió de nosotros con la mano echándose a correr

-¿Qué es de ti?-no pude evitar preguntar cuando su figura desapareció de mi vista, ¿acaso ya se consiguió otro novio?

-¡waow que rápido!-se burlo de mi, sacando un gruñido muy bajo

-cálmate Edward-dijeron de diferente forma en susurros

La imagen de bella y otra chica aparecieron en su mente abrazándolas y tratándolas como a ella, me enfermo un poco ¿como puede considerar tener a otra?, pero después apareció una chica distinta, el recuerdo de ella era diferente, la veía con…!amor! la besaba y…, mejor dejo de ver su mente en este momento pero estoy un poco más tranquilo

Mi familia seguía tratando de calmarme hasta que Jasper les hizo una seña, debió haber captado mi cambio de humor.

-no es mi novia si eso crees, pero si es importante para mí-me respondió al fin en voz alta-William Morton…will- extendió su mano y la tome, después de todo parece que solo son amigos y la temperatura…bueno hace mucho frio

-Edward Cullen-dije más calmado y me vio con los ojos entrecerrados

-"pues…al menos no perece un idiota, aunque aun esta ángel"-eso ultimo me molesto pero trate de mantenerme calmado, ¿y ahora quién demonios es ángel?

Los demás se presentaron después, el chico nos dio el recorrido pero la verdad no puse atención a nada, mi mente vagaba en bella…mi bella.

-¡oye!-dijo cuando cada quien se iría por su camino-recuerda que puede mandarte al hospital, cuidado con bebe-termino con tono serio pero mirada divertida al irse

-jajaja si hermanito cuidado con nuestra bellita-soltó emmett y todos nos echamos a reir, jamás le haría daño pero francamente ¿cuidarme? ¿Qué podría hacer una humana contra un vampiro? porque a pesar de nuestras teorías es humana…¿cierto?

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**¿Que les parecio?, como les dije fue la escena POV edward y un poquito mas. Quiero mega agradecerles sus reviews :) :) :) de verdad que son una pila mas para seguir con el fic.**_

_**Besos y nos leemos luego...**_


	15. Chapter 15

BELLA POV

Cuanto odio estos tontos exámenes, los hago cada tres meses, por un lado la escuela mantiene los altos estándares con los resultados, que modestia aparte, siempre son perfectos y la razón principal por que los acepte…mis papas y una de sus condiciones por las que aceptaron mi "entrenamiento", que siguiera siendo una niña, ahora chica "normal" y que no me afectara en la escuela, esas pruebas son muy importantes y difíciles me gusta la cara de mis papas cuando les entrego mis resultados, supongo que es una forma de decir gracias. Estoy aquí frente a los tres profesores encargados de examinarme, tal parece que estoy en juicio frente a mis posibles verdugos, pero es una sensación a la cual ya me acostumbre. En fin tres horas después termine con eso y camine sin muchas ganas al comedor…

-¿qué tienes bella?-pregunto July al llegar a su lado

-me duele la cabeza-dije sentándome a su lado y recargándome en su hombro

-¿te duele?-ella sabe algunas cosas de mí, pocas, una de ellas es que soy muy fuerte, por eso su voz salió extrañada y preocupada-¿porque?¿estas…mm…triste…o…?-también es la única que sabe de Nico, desde antes le hable de él y este mes la mantuve al tanto de todo lo que paso

-no…no es por eso-la verdad es que esto de los chicos es muy complicado, acabo de terminar con mi primer y único novio al que quise y quiero mucho pero no de esa forma…y ahora Edward, ese chico a quien apenas conozco y que logra hacerme sentir tanto o más que el que fue mi novio casi un mes ¡y además es un vampiro!…solo pensé por supuesto

-¿los exámenes? ¿fueron más difíciles esta vez?

-no tanto, es solo estrés…hace que me duela la cabeza

-¿por qué no te vas a casa? Sabes que el decano te lo permitiría

-¿y como no?, está enamorado de ella-esa voz es Amy la novia de will y bromeando con ese tema como siempre

-ahora no Amy, no se siente bien-la regaño July

Desde ahí se la pasaron preguntándome al respecto y decidí levantarme a caminar un rato solo estaban haciendo que me doliera mas.

-¿te sientes mal?-me pregunto una voz muy dulce que reconocí de inmediato

-ya no-voltee a verla, me agrada que ya no esté llorando, por culpa jaden no pudimos presentarnos-no pude preguntar tu nombre

-Nessy-me quede pensando en ese nombre ¿nessy? Eso suena a…a…no se a…, una risita como campanitas interrumpieron mis pensamientos

-¿Qué?-pregunte con el ceño fruncido

-no te gusta mi nombre-dijo en medio de risitas bajando su mano que ni cuenta me di que me ofreció, me sentí muy apenada por aquello

-perdón, es que…es que…bueno es que…

-está bien dime-respondió con una agradable sonrisa

-es que me recuerda al…lago Ness y no es una linda imagen y tu eres muy bonita-respondí un poco sonrojada-¿no tienes un segundo nombre?

-si, Carlie

-¡ese es bonito!-me recuerda a Charlie, pensé-Carlie…Carlie-repetí para mi haciéndola reír de nuevo

-quiero pedirte perdón por lo de hace rato

-no te preocupes, está bien-las dos sonreímos

-te devolveré tu pañuelo cuando…-lo sostuvo frente a nosotras

-si quieres consérvalo

-gracias-lo tomo entre sus manos con una sonrisa ¿Por qué me agradara tanto?-…mmm…¿cuántos años tienes?

-diecisiete

-aaahhh…¿dónde están tus papas?

-trabajando

-¿en qué?

-¿porque la pregunta?-respondí sonriendo, no me molesta pero me intrigo

-curiosidad-respondió alzando los hombros inocentemente

-mi papa trabaja en una agencia de publicidad y mi mama en una de modelaje, pero antes era modelo

-con razón-fruncí el ceño viéndola-caminas como modelo, como si estuvieras en una pasarela-me reí de su respuesta-aammm…¿Por qué usas lentes?, no me mal intérpretes son bonitos pero me dijeron que siempre los usas

-a mi mama no le gustaba que me sacaran fotos pero siendo ella famosa era inevitable, trataba de que no captaran mucho de mí, de bebe me tapaban completamente pero después solo me hacían usar unos lentes enormes y me gustaban mucho, se volvieron mi manía

-¿por qué no quería que te vieran?, ¿qué...te estaba escondiendo?-dijo un poco molesta, no sé porque

-más o menos, no había forma de saber si yo quería ser una "persona pública", siendo más grande me dijo que seria mi decisión incluso me pregunto si quería ser modelo, pero no es lo mío, no me gusta llamar la atención

-aaahhh-respondió con una mueca extraña y en eso sonó la campana de que iniciaban las clases

-que horror me toca química-dije con fastidio

-¿no te gusta?-me pregunto caminando hacia uno de los edificios

-sí, lo que no me gusta es mi compañero de laboratorio-dije haciendo un puchero

-jajaja ¿el chico de hace rato?

-sí, el del "accidente", se cayó desde un balconcito no muy alto pero aterrizo sobre un barandal y se lastimo…un lugar muy sensible para los hombres-las dos nos echamos a reír fuerte-¿Qué clase tienes?

-química y creo que en el mismo salón que tú

Mientras nos acercábamos vi al fastidioso de jaden recargado en un barandal y casi tuve un dejavu en mi mente y…oh oh!, bella cuidado con tu poder o…

-¡aaaahhhh!-grito al resbalarse e irse de espaldas sobre el barandal para caer en un charco de lodo y quedar todo embarrado del rostro

Todos nos echamos a reír y me alegre aun mas porque no vendrá a la clase hoy, aunque me siento un poco mal creo que yo provoque que se resbalara.

-creo que ya no tienes compañero-me dijo Carlie en medio de una risa

-sí…¿oye porque no te sientas conmigo?

-si-respondió un poquito alegre

Lo hable con mi profesor y lo convencí de que nos dejara como compañeras de laboratorio lo que queda del semestre, como dije no sé porque me agrada Carlie.

-bella, ¿estás mejor?-dijo July tomándome del brazo cuando salimos de nuestra clase a ella le toco en el salón de junto

-sí, solo estaba estresada pero después de ver a jaden con su mascarilla de lodo…-terminamos riendo-te presento a Carlie, Carlie te presento a July

Se saludaron y llegamos a un pasillo en el que estaba toda su familia, esperándola supongo.

-hola-la chica bajita y de pelo negro me saludo-no pudimos presentarnos hace rato, soy alice-dijo abrazándome

-un gusto-los demás también se presentaron…

-escuche que no te gustan los abrazos perdóname si te incomode-se disculpo emmett, se ve tan gracioso tan grandote y pareciendo un niño chiquito…

EDWARD POV

-no te preocupes no me incomodan los abrazos sino ese chico, es…algo encimoso-le contesto a emmett

-encimoso ja! es un maldito pervertido que le gusta estar tocándote todo el tiempo-intervino su amiga al mismo tiempo en que bella hablo

-¡July cállate!

-¿Por qué? es la verdad-maldito imbécil como se atreve, ¡lo mato si atreve a intentarlo de nuevo!

-no es verdad, no digas eso-casi la regaño

-amiga te quiero, pero eres demasiado inocente, ese tipo es un perver…-bella tapo la boca de su amiga quien rodo los ojos por su reacción, después de eso se envolvieron en una plática y casi nos exiliaron a los hombres

…

-me toca clase en ese edificio-señalo al mismo que me toca a mí, espero que también la misma clase y si el universo me ayuda nos sentemos cerca-¿y ustedes?-las chicas le respondieron, a rose fue la única que iba al mismo lugar-¿chicos?

-¡vaya hasta que se acordaron de nosotros!-soltó emmett levantando los brazos

-aaajjj…¿y a mí me dicen bebe?-bella rodo los ojos-que dramático-todos reímos del comentario

-¿me estás diciendo bebe?

-estoy preguntando que clase les toca-respondió con los brazos en jarras-…dramático-agrego burlándose

-¡lo pagaras!-emmett salió a perseguirla y ella corrió a parase atrás de nosotros escondiéndose y termino tras de mi tomándome por los hombros y después se abrazo a mi espalda, demonios bella quiero abrazarte también.

-¡no te escondas!-emmett seguía con el juego solo para que siguiera abrazándome

-deja de perseguirme, si tus abrazos me dejan sin aire no quiero imaginarme ahora-asomo su carita por sobre mi hombro y su dulce aliento golpeo mi cuello

Note la cara sorprendida su amiga ¿será que no se lleva así con nadie más?

-vaya, vaya, vaya como hay gente que no pierde el tiempo ¿cierto?-una chillante voz resonó desde el otro lado del pasillo, esa chica que no dejo de molestarme toda la clase de calculo

-¿Cómo tu querida?-le respondió su amiga…July con algo de sorna-estúpida que se cree, maldita zorra-susurro entre dientes, acabo de darme cuenta que no escucho nada de lo que piensa

-jasper ¿captas algo de su amiga…July?-pregunte en un muy bajo susurro a velocidad vampírica

-"no"-respondió mentalmente

-hola Eddy-esa chica que se nos acerco me sonrió ampliamente intentando hablar sexy, pero solo note que bella se alejo de mí

-tenemos que ir a clase, un gusto volver a verte Tammy-bella se despidió asintiendo con la cabeza de forma tranquila pero su amiga no dejaba de susurrar insultos, según la mente de la tal Tammy siempre que puede molesta a mi bella pero nunca le hace caso. Bella tomo a su amiga July del brazo obligándola a caminar-¿vamos a clase?-pregunto a rose ignorando al resto

-si claro, vamos-se alejaron de nosotros mientras bella trataba de calmar a July parece que la saca de quicio fácilmente.

-¿que clase te toca Eddy?-me dijo esa chica pensando bastantes cosas que no quisiera enterarme

-mi nombre es Edward y disculpa pero tengo prisa Tina-conteste comenzando a caminar

-Tammy-respondió enojada e insultándome mentalmente

Camine hasta la clase y bella iba sin su amiga pero con Rose y Jasper. La seguí de cerca sin que notara mi presencia…

-¿te gustó mi hermano?-rose es sumamente directa

-todos son muy atractivos-¿¡Cómo que todos!?

-me refiero a Edward-continuo en tono obvio

-eres una persona muy directa

-si

-es bueno…en ciertas ocasiones

-no me respondiste

-si lo hice

-pero…

-chicas-decidí intervenir para que la dejara de molestar-¿ya tienen los asientos asignados?-pregunte a bella, mientras rose rodo los ojos y fue con Jasper

-no los asignan, podemos sentarnos donde queramos-mordió su labio un momento y tuve que usar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no besarla-perdón por abrazarte, es que molestar a tu hermano me pareció divertido, ni siquiera me di cuenta que lo hice perdón-no supe como tomar lo ultimo

-no te preocupes…¿te molesta si me siento contigo?-puse mi mejor sonrisa

-¿y dejar sin oportunidad a tus admiradoras?-volteo a un grupo que nos mira murmurando sobre mí, que niñas tan molestas

-precisamente-me excuse

-quieres una chica que no te acose…-tu puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras mi bella-está bien-me llevo a un escritorio de hasta atrás junto a la ventana, parece que se escondiera, de verdad que no le gusta llamar la atención

La clase empezó y yo seguía tratando de evitar los pensamientos de esas chicas, ¿que acaso no pueden poner atención?, en cambio para bella desaparecí a pesar de que tengo mi mirada clavada en ella y en su forma de recorrer sus labios con su lengua…demonios bella ¿quieres matarme?…"Edward contrólate" me pidió no sé cuantas veces Jasper, aun asi me la pase viendo a mi bella quien en ningún momento de estos cuarenta minutos me ha mirado, ni de reojo.

Aun viéndola me quede pensando en todo lo que ha pasado…lo que esta sucediendo ahora. ¿Será que ni siquiera le gusto? ¿Por qué tenía que pasarnos esto? En este momento podrimos estar besándonos o tomándonos de la mano o mirándonos…solo mirarme, nada más bella, ¡mírame!

-"Edward"-jasper llamo mi atención por millonésima vez, debo relajarme y también tengo que hablar con sus padres aunque…según lo que escuche de su plática con Nessy, no se…no creo que hayan tenido que ver

Me pase el resto de la clase mirando a bella y en ocasiones trate de llamar su atención pero nada, parece que verdaderamente no existiera para ella. Me desespera un poco no provocarle nada, me entristece y lo acepto hiere un poco mi ego pero eso no es tan importante como saber que no siente nada por mí ¿y si sigue enamorada del idiota ese…"Nico"?

-¿porque esa cara?-por fin un poco antes de que acabara la clase me hablo

-es que…nada olvídalo

-dime

-no es nada…¿te gustaría venir a mi casa después de clases?…-puso una cara extraña-…es que a mí y a mis hermanos nos caíste muy bien

-también me agradaron mucho pero no puedo lo siento, además deberás preguntarle primero a tus padres

-no es necesario, a ellos les encantara verte…es decir, conocerte-respondí con mi mejor sonrisa, la que hacia acelerarle el corazón pero ahora nada. En ese momento sonó la campana-¿Qué clase tienes?

-historia-se puso sus lentes y levanto rumbo a la puerta como sin nada

-esto no pinta bien-intervino rose sacando un gruñido de mi

-cálmate Edward, es cuestión de tiempo.

¿y si no me ama, si no logro que me ame?¿y si sigue enamorada del estúpido aquel?¿y si lo perdono?¿y si hay otro?


	16. Chapter 16

EDWARD POV

El primer día no termino como yo quisiera, después de esa clase no volvió a dirigirme la palabra, ni siquiera a mirarme. Se encontró con los demás y sí hablaron un poco, mas con Nessy, lo cual me alegra mucho pero conmigo no, hasta siento que me evita ¿o será paranoia?

Terminando las clases se dirigió al estacionamiento con su amiga July, parece que ella quería pasar la tarde en casa de bella pero se excuso pues tenía que salir.

-la seguiré para ver donde vive-anuncie a mi familia en susurros ya que hay bastantes chicos a nuestro alrededor y...nuestra teoria de que pueda tener mejor oido

-voy contigo-dijeron Nessy y alice

-déjenme ir primero por favor-pedí tomando de la manos a Nessy y mirando a ambas y aceptaron

Apenas arranco bella también lo hicimos...¡vaya! conduce a una buena velocidad, no debería hacerlo es peligroso, debido a su reacción al abraso de emmett no creo que sea muy resistente (lo cual es contradictorio a nuestra teoria o...tal vez la resistencia no forme parte de ella, ciertamente no se ve diferente de cualquier otro humano)…Tratamos de mantener la mayor distancia posible sin perderla de vista, después de unos minutos me di cuenta de la dirección en la que vamos, ¿será que somos vecinos?...

-bueno, ya que-dije en voz alta al ver que dio vuelta al lado contrario de nuestra casa, aunque para un vampiro…unos segundos a pie y ya esta

-te avisare lo antes posible-dije a mi hija bajándome del coche después de darle un beso en la frente

Bella llego hasta un fraccionamiento privado con guardias en la entrada, creí que estos lugares tendrían cámaras por todos lados pero no, solo en las puertas y prácticamente murallas que lo rodean según vi en la mente de los guardias.

La seguí hasta lo que parece la casa más grande del lugar. Unos minutos después que entro escuche una puerta corrediza en una terraza…es ella, rego unas plantas y volvió a entrar. No escucho a nadie más, ¿sus padres aun estarán en América?

Me siento extraño espiándola desde uno de los arboles alrededor de su casa, parece un pequeño bosque. Entro y volvió a cerrar la puerta junto con las cortinas bloqueando mi visibilidad, ¡maldición!…Unos minutos después se oyó como si saliera de su habitación, no pude notar hacia donde va, busque otra ventana tratando de encontrarla pero nada, regrese a donde estaba y decidí esperarla.

Pasó media hora y ya no pude mas, subí hasta esa terraza y descubrí que la puerta no estaba totalmente cerrada, suavemente la abrí y de inmediato me lleno su hermosa esencia. Fui a buscarla y no pude escuchar nada…ni a nadie, en ese momento me invadió el pánico ¿y si la perdí de nuevo?

No me importo si alguien me descubre o no solo seguí su rastro, llegue a una puerta con seguro de la planta baja…no alcance a escuchar ni un ruido de adentro. Se fue…se fue otra vez, pero regresara, se que regresara, ¡tiene que regresar!.

Llame a Nessy por teléfono y le pedí que viniera, los demás también querían hacerlo pero los convencí de que fuéramos nosotros los primeros…

La espere en la terraza, apenas comencé a abrir la puerta escuche como sus pulsaciones se aceleraron.

-¿dices que salió?-no quise decirle a todos que tal vez volvió a desaparecer

-si…entra, se que estamos invadiendo su privacidad pero es un caso especial

Contemplo toda la habitación, la cual por cierto es muy grande, hasta que llego a unas muy pequeñas fotos de ella en diferentes edades, no me gusto que en un par de ellas estaba con ese tipo que era su…novio y en otras con quien según la imagen que vi en la mente de su amigo es el tal angel, por cierto ¿él como pinta en esta historia?. Nuestra hija pasó delicadamente un dedo por toda la imagen de bella mientras grandes lagrimas cruzaron su rostro.

Nos llamo la atención un marco con el nombre "nita" decorado infantil y manualmente ¿lo abra hecho ella? En la imagen solo aparecen ella y una mujer mayor.

Llegamos a otras fotos de bella con dos personas mayores que ella, supongo que son sus padres o algo así, ¿quien habra sido la mujer que vimos con ella en Moscú?

-Alba Di Lorenzo...-nessy tomo una fotografía en la que solo aparecen ella y la que es supuestamente su...madre-¿cómo es que nunca puse atención a las fotos de su hija?-agrego algo molesta

-porque están al tanto de las modas, no de las modelos y menos de sus hijas-trate de calmarla

Solo por curiosidad recorrimos el resto de la casa, sin entrar a ninguna otra habitación, solo las aéreas comunes. Nos repetíamos que aquello está mal, que no deberíamos pero no pudimos evitarlo…

-¿cuando crees que vuelva?-pregunto mirando hacia afuera

-no lo sé pero ya deberíamos irnos

Al principio no quería pero la convencí, apropósito pase al lado de la puerta esa (afortunadamente nessy no se dio cuenta que el rastro de bella desapareció en ese lugar)...nuevamente no escuche nada, ¿cómo hará eso? Sé que no esta ahí adentro, no se escucha nada.

"mañana la veremos en la escuela, mañana la veremos en la escuela" fue mi mantra para no decaerme y asustar a la familia.

BELLA POV

No se que me pasa pero me cuesta muchísimo mantenerme controlada con este chico, ángel me enseño a esconder mis emociones y reacciones, se supone que es algo así como automático pero con él tuve que concentrarme mucho para hacerlo.

Esa sonrisa que tiene de seguro me pondría de rodillas y cuando la tarada de tammy lo llamo "Eddy" tuve ganas de arrancarle las extensiones he igual con su sequito de seguidoras, aunque parece que no les hizo caso a ninguna. ¿Cómo es que este chico con el que apenas he cruzado palabras, que lo he visto en dos ocasiones, logra provocarme cosas que con Nico jamás sentí…como celos?

Durante toda la clase se la paso observándome, trate de poner toda mi atención en la palabras del profesor pero su mirada era tan intensa que me lo estaba complicando.

En la siguiente me toco por fin con July y me encontré con Jacob y Alice, son muy agradables aunque ella es demasiado efusiva. Fue tan raro que aquellos chicos estuvieran tan interesados en hablar conmigo tal vez solo es que fui la primera compañera con la que convivieron, no lo sé.

July quiso acompañarme pero le avise que tendría que salir y lo entendió, hace mucho que dejo de hacerme preguntas de a dónde voy, nunca he usado mi "influencia" con ella, a pesar de que no sabe todo de mi es la única a la que puedo llamar amiga en toda la extensión de la palabra, también están amy y will pero no es lo mismo.

Llegando a mi casa y después de cambiarme prácticamente corrí al salón de espejos, es mi lugar favorito para viajar; solo voy con mis padres los fines de semana pero por ser el primer día y además los exámenes quise ir a contarles.

Volví al otro día en la mañana, llegue a la sala y capte el aroma de Edward y Carlie, casi desaparece pero ahí está…que raro…no tengo idea de porque no me molesta.

Llegando a clase todo fue más o menos como ayer aunque Edward parece menos obsesionado en verme y no supe si ese hecho me gusto o no.

A la hora del almuerzo pidieron sentarse con nosotros…

-¿no van a comer?-le pregunto will cuando todos llegamos con nuestra comida menos los vampiros

-tenemos una dieta especial-mis amigos no reaccionaron raro, muchos aquí tienen dietas muy extrañas, claro que ninguna otra incluye sangre…espero.

-nosotros no, me encanta la comida de aquí-dijo jake dando un enorme mordisco

-jajaja parece que te vas a comer todo lo que ellos no-señale con la cabeza a los demás y él solo alzo los hombros inocentemente

Siguieron con la plática pero tengo tanta hambre que yo me concentre en comer, solo asentí o daba muy cortas respuestas cuando se dirigían a mí.

Me puse a pensar en estos chicos, en estos seres…vampiros, lobo y un hibrido, que combinación tan mas extraña…¿tendrán habilidades? Hablando de habilidades yo tengo una…de muchas, que es saber las de otros seres, se ven como luces en mi mente, ¡son bastantes! un grupo muy interesante. Veamos…vidente, muy útil…mmm…captar y cambiar los sentimientos, interesante y molesto si fuera yo, el lazo con ángel a veces se me hace demasiado, ¿Qué más?...¡fuego!, pero dormido, aun no sabe cómo usarlo, es mas ¿lo sabrá?...lector de mentes, waow que sentimiento tan…lindo me provoca esa luz pero esa otra, esa es mas especial…es algo parecido al lector…pero no es eso, ¿que es? como…¿ideas, imágenes? Tal vez se comunica con la mente, lo único malo es que así en grupo no puedo saber quién es quién…

-tierra llamando a bella-la mano frente a mi me hizo volver a la realidad

-¿qué?-mire a todos y tenían expresión de burla

-¡ay bella! estas en otro planeta

-perdón-me disculpe y volví a la plática pero arreglando que por lo menos con mis amigos, sus dones no funcionen, me refiero amy y will, a July la tengo cubierta desde que la conozco. Sé que esto me expone pero me incomoda un poquito por lo menos lo de leer mentes

EDWARD POV

-Edward creo que deberías relajarte en cuanto a bella-me dijo rose en cuanto volvimos de su casa

-¿relajarme?-conteste casi enojado

-sí, no te pareció suficiente prueba como te trato hoy-respondió con los brazos en jarra enarcando una ceja-se que lo que más quieres es estar con ella, pero debes tener en mente que ella...no te recuerda, no te la puedes pasar viéndola como lo hiciste va pensar que eres un acosador o algo peor

No pude responderle incluso nessy pensó que deberíamos ir paso a paso para no agobiarla, que fuéramos amigos primero y si fuera posible, averiguar lo que paso…tal vez tengan razón pero estoy ansioso por estar con ella.

Para relajar un poco las cosas alice se acerco con su portátil para compartir las cosas que investigo de bella…

-su…mmm…madre-pronuncio con dificultad la palabra-organizo el evento al que fuimos...-nos mostro con una página del Fashion-Grup-...al menos la parte de la moda, escuchen "…Alba Di Lorenzo, una de las mujeres más respetadas en el mundo del glamour, será la encargada de dirigir la sección de moda en el mega evento internacional "Top Worl", contando con la colaboración de los mejores diseñadores, modelos y por supuesto de su esposo el increíble Leopold Volker uno de los hombres más destacados en el mundo de la publicidad, en definitiva el evento promete ser sensacional y con la intervención del matrimonio Volker-Di Lorenzo será un éxito asegurado…" por supuesto como es la pagina de la agencia donde trabaja su…mmm…Alba, no podían decir menos…son muy importantes, no creo que hayan tenido algo que ver, todos hablan de ellos y hace años se hablaba mucho mas

-si…tienes razón-respondió alguien

-busque información personal de ellos, para ver que había de bella…pero hay algo raro

-¿qué?

-no hay fotos ni información de bella, si dicen que tienen una hija pero nada más, ningún nombre o foto, solo esta miren-en primer plano esta…mmm…Alba y quien supongo es otra modelo, pero atrás casi como escondiéndose captaron la imagen de bella un poco de perfil y con unos enormes lentes cafés puestos.

-es casi como si no les importara, para que ellos sean personas tan publicas hay muy poco de su hija, los periodistas de chismes siempre andan metidos en esas cuestiones-cada vez alguien diferente interviene

-busque más atrás y miren que encontré-esta vez apareció la imagen de una pequeña, más o menos de la edad de su encuentro con Nessy, y de nuevo tiene lentes, ¿qué, no puede vivir sin ellos?-es del año que…

-si-respondimos todos y nos mostro las pocas en las que aparece a lo largo de los años

-esta es del año de lo de Moscú, pero en esta si es ella a quien tienen en primer plano, aunque no se ve-bella estaba abrazada a una mujer mayor, "nita" según el marco que vi, custodiadas por quien supongo es un guardaespaldas-¿le implantaron los lentes desde que nació?-bromeo haciéndonos reír, obviamente no tiene los mismos lentes pero es más o menos lo que yo pensé-me encontré un reportaje…

"Isabella Volker Di Lorenzo el nuevo nombre de la belleza, el glamour y la publicidad"

Rezaba el encabezado con unas fotos de bella sola y otras con sus padres además de una entrevista.

-¡aaaaawwwww! que bebe tan bonita, mírala tan pequeñita y tierna-rose tenia estrangulado a emmett de un abrazo

-¿cómo es que también se llama Isabella?-nadie respondió y es que…es extraño

Nos quedamos viendo sobretodo las fotos, me enfrasque viendo todo lo que pudieran encontrar y leí aquella entrevista donde decía que después de mucho esperar por fin habían logrado tener a su bebe, muy poco de cómo fue el embarazo, extrañamente no hay fotos de esa mujer…Alba, embarazada.

Al menos, según lo que se dice ahí la tratan bien y siendo hija de "la modelo más cotizada de toda Europa y el publicista más solicitado" según ellos, todo para ella era lo mejor, ropa y accesorios (obviamente), juguetes, lugares…cosas en general, nos gano la risa cuando la vimos con un chupón marca dior, se veía tan tierna.

Después de la presentación "oficial" no había más fotos de ella asi, solo las que le sacaban de lejos o apareciendo medio escondida y con lentes, pero como a los ocho años dejaron de hablar de ella, que raro.

Como los demás me aconsejaron trate de relajarme en cuanto a mi trato con bella, al día siguiente me toco desafortunadamente solo una clase juntos, no me pude sentar a su lado pues también está aquí una de sus amigas.

…

-¡hey!-me saludo emmett al regresar de casa de bella en la madrugada-¿algo nuevo?

-no-respondí triste-¿y los demás?-solo escucho a rose, además de mi hija y Jacob durmiendo.

-Carlisle trabajando y los demás de cacería

-no le gusto, de seguro solo me soporta porque los demás le agradan-solté de repente dejándome caer en el sillón

-no digas eso, traes a todas las niñas del colegio babeando por ti…

-¿¡y eso que me importa!?, solo quiero que ella me mire, que solo ella me hable, ¡SOLO ELLA!-solté algo enojado

-cálmate hermano, no me dejaste terminar ¿enserio crees que si tienes a todas esas niñas arrastrando la cobija por ti, bellita no terminara cayendo en el encanto Cullen?-su optimismo me saco una media sonrisa, le agradecí y me fui a mi habitación

…

Cuando mi cerebro y sentimientos me lo permiten platicamos un poco, en general es algo distante su trato hacia mí lo que me desespera, aunque yo no ayudo mucho, a veces he sido yo quien ni siquiera la mira pero es que en cuanto la veo quiero contarle todo, decirle que es mi esposa, la madre de mi hija, mi razón de ser…pero no es la forma, aun no, apenas si me dirige la palabra no puedo llegar y soltarle toda esta historia. Con Nessy es otra cosa, ja! mi preciosa bella, no le gusto el nombre Nessy y ahora la llama Carlie, supongo que muy en el fondo nos recuerda o eso quiero creer…

He tenido que aguantar a varios chicos saludándola con cara de idiotas y escuche que varios de ellos la invitaron a salir pero ella no ha aceptado en ninguna ocasión y eso mejoro mi humor ¡entiéndanlo bien, ella nunca ha querido salir con ninguno de ustedes ni lo hará, ella es mi esposa y vine a recuperarla, esta vez estaremos juntos siempre!

-¿por qué te llamas Isabella?-le pregunto alice a la hora del almuerzo

-a mi mama le gusto el nombre-contesto como sin nada

-¿y donde lo escucho?-trataba de averiguar si saben algo

-es un nombre bastante común en el lugar en donde nací-¿me pregunto donde…y como fue a dar con los que ahora son sus padres?

-vi fotos de tu mama, es muy bonita-le costó un poco pronunciar la palabra mama-debió haberse visto adorable embarazada-alice trato por todos los medios de no sonar enojada o despectiva, si bella llega a notarlo se enojara

-tal vez, no lo sé…-alzo los hombros restándole importancia pero con un toque de tristeza

-¿no tiene fotos de ella embarazada?-obviamente todos los demás tenemos nuestra absoluta atención en la plática pero la mayoria tratan de no parecer interesados

-no…no se embarazo, me adoptaron-apodada…al menos su llegada con sus nuevos padres fue mas normal ¿esto significara que ellos no tienen idea de lo que paso?

-¿y…sabes como…?-quería preguntarle si sabia como llego con ellos pero bella la interrumpió

-debe ser increíble tener tantos hermanos, hasta hace algunos años fui hija única-obviamente no quiere hablar del tema y alice lo entendió

-pues sí, pero a veces es muy molesto-contesto mirando a emmett

-¿qué? a mí no me metan-contesto el aludido provocando la risa de bella, música celestial para mis oídos

-¿cuando adoptaron a tu…hermano?-le pregunte yo

-como cuatro años

-¿y…como se conocieron?

-solo paso-contesto restándole importancia-le cayó muy bien a mis papas y…con el tiempo, lo veíamos mas, empezó a vivir con nosotros y…lo adoptaron.

-y el es tu hermano…me refiero a que…¿solo es tu hermano?

-"Edward bájale a tus celos"-me pidió alice pero no le hice caso

-¿te parece poco?-contesto enarcando una ceja al mirarme

-"lo vez, ahora esta enojada"-volvió a pensar

Comenzó a platicar con July de otro tema, también creí que estaba enojada pero volteo a mirarme varias veces con media sonrisa y un brillo en la mirada…

-"sí que es extraña, ahora parece que le gustaron tus celos"-pensó mas para sí misma y me encanto…mi bella, cuanto te amo

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**Tenia planeado que tuvieran un trato mas cercano desde el principio pero seria extraño que Edward no terminara intentando algo con ella o que no le mencionaran algo de lo ocurrido y por parte de Bella como sabe de ellos se supone que debe tener prudencia con el trato hacia ellos, mas cuando esta tan confundida...**_

_**Besos y nos leemos luego...**_


	17. Chapter 17

BELLA POV

July se quedo conmigo esta tarde, llegando hicimos lo normal, cambiarnos, comer, tarea, etcétera…y…si no me equivoco…¿esa presencia fuera de mi casa es Edward?

...

-parece que…tienes nuevos admiradores-comento july como sin nada

-¿a qué te refieres?

-¡oh por favor!, ¡la familia Cullen!…se nota que les agradaste mucho, no es que sea raro le agradas a todo el mundo…

-eso no es cierto

-bueno excepto los que te tienen envidia como la tarada de tammy y sus clones…pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue Edward-su sonrisa se hizo traviesa

-¿tanto te gusto?-esa idea me incomodo un poco

-relájate…en primera acepto que es un chico demasiado lindo para no notarlo, él y cualquiera de sus hermanos-eso es cierto pero Edward tiene algo mas…-pero no me gusto...gusto, tu sabes, solo se me hace lindo y…aunque me hubiera gustado en serio, dudo que le haga caso a alguien más que no seas tú

-¿Por qué dices eso? Hay muchas chicas lindas en la escuela

-pero a ninguna la mira como a ti, no creo que haya notado a alguien más que a ti…y no me digas que no te diste cuenta, fue muuuuuy obvio-termino sumamente feliz y yo le permití a mi cuerpo reaccionar como cualquier humano al recordar su mirada…su sonrisa…-lo sabia-señalo mis mejillas que de repente se sintieron más calientes…debo estar como tomate-¡oh! aunque…es…un…vampiro ¿no?-por la forma en que nos conocimos (lo que les contare después) ella sabe sobre los vampiros-él y la mayoría de su familia

-si

-vegetarianos-dijo para sí misma con media sonrisa, le conté varias cosas de los vampiros incluyendo eso-¿es bueno para ti?¿el que sea diferente?

-pues…no sería un factor malo, de hecho facilitaría muchas cosas-ambos tenemos que guardar secretos, somos fuertes, tenemos habilidades y vivimos mucho…mucho tiempo, lo ultimo lo pensé

-¿y?¿habrá algo?

-¿algo de qué?-jugué con ella para sacudirme los nervios

-¡bella!-rezongo como niña chiquita haciéndome reír-no sé todo, pero si me permites una opinión, en las veces en que nos conectamos por videoconferencia y hablamos de Nico jamás te vi sonrojarte así, ni esa sonrisa-mordí mi labio ante sus palabras, es cierto este chico me provoca muchas cosas

-nos conocimos ayer ¡relájate!…-giro los ojos por mi comentario-¡oh! bueno…no nos conocimos ayer-dije más para mí misma

-¿entonces?

-en América, en el parque cuando fui a buscar a Nico…-la mire y ella asintió entendiendo-…Edward estaba ahí y se dio cuenta de lo que paso

-¿no sería increíble que te hubiera seguido hasta aquí? Totalmente romántico-termino en medio de un suspiro

-no sueñes July, apenas si cruzamos unas cuantas palabras además no tuvo oportunidad de saber nada de mí, solo…fue una…increíble coincidencia-termine no muy convencida recordando la llamada que recibí justo después de despedirme de él, ¿que información pudo obtener?…mi nombre, la secretaria me dijo señorita Volker pero…¿eso no es suficiente o sí?…¡oh! menciono el nombre de la escuela…¿será posible?

-¿segura?-la voz de mi amiga me saco de mis pensamientos, me miraba divertida y…esperanzada, mejor no le doy cuerda

-no, no tuvo oportunidad de saber nada de mi

-bueno…solo imagínalo, sería como amor a primera vista, yo no tengo ejemplos cercanos-esto la entristeció un poco sus papas están divorciados y cuando se ven se la pasan peleando-pero lo veo en tus padres, me han contado su historia un millón de veces y se nota que siguen infinitamente enamorados-eso es cierto, ojala pudiera experimentar un amor así-y…yo se que…te puedes enamorar a primera vista

-se te noto-esta vez la que se sonrojo fue ella, esta súper enamorada de Ángel

-no sé de que hablas-respondió inocentemente-volviendo al tema, ¿no crees que sería una linda idea que haya cruzado la mitad del mundo para estar contigo?-es raro que nos encontráramos tan lejos pero esa posibilidad es de una en un millón ¿por qué le interesaría? Y no es que me menosprecie-¡ay amiga! Creo que este chico tiene muchas posibilidades de ser "el chico"-termino levantándose y yendo a la cocina mientras que yo me quede pensando en la posibilidad…en la forma en que eso me hace sentir.

No quiero tomar decisiones precipitadas, acabo de pasar por lo de Nico, ha sido mi única relación, mi única experiencia ¿y si las cosas salen mal?¿y si tengo la misma sensación que con Nico y con los otros chicos que ni siquiera acepte tener una cita?¿y si siento esa inexplicable culpa que no se de dónde viene pero me obligue a soportar cada que Nico me besaba?

Además…Ángel me ha dicho que no es conveniente que trate con seres no neutrales durante un tiempo más, algo de la inestabilidad de mi poder, se supone que ya logre concretar eso, aunque…no no no, lo de la mascarilla de lodo de Jaden fue otra cosa, tengo todo bajo control…¿cierto? ¡aaajjj!.

No quiero alejarme de ellos, en este escaso tiempo que nos conocemos todos me agradaron…todos, y…en cuanto a lo otro…Edward…¿Edward y yo?...me parece que él si está interesado en mi, por algo esta ahí afuera ¿no?...¿pero qué hay de mi? Es claro que me gusta ¿pero tanto como para ser algo?…novia de Edward, mi novio…novios…

-vaya si que lo estas considerando-la voz de mi amiga me devolvió a la realidad

-¿Por qué piensas eso?-trate de sonar desinteresada

-en primera porque te encontré en la exacta posición en la que te deje, segundo porque en el rato que llevo aquí observándote tus gestos cambian mucho como…considerándolo y ultimo por la enorme y especial sonrisa que nunca te había visto-mi respuesta fue rodar los ojos y resoplar como niña emberrinchada lo que la hizo reír

Ya para ir a dormir segui sintiendo la presencia de Edward mas cerca de mi habitación, ¿estará entre los arboles? no, creo que en mi terraza. Casi una hora después de que concilie el sueño seguí sintiendo su presencia ¿Qué sucede?¿piensa quedarse ahí toda la noche?

…

El resto de la semana fue…extraña, hay ocasiones en que siento que Edward va a abrazarme…besarme en cualquier segundo y otras en que mantiene tanto su distancia que ni siquiera me mira y la verdad yo no estoy mejor. Con los demás todo es más relajado y un tanto normal por así decirlo, aunque de repente les da por hacerme un montón de preguntas, me parece un poco extraño pero trato de contestarles a casi todas.

…

…

Use este fin de semana en América para pensar un poco sin que Edward se la pase vigilándome…aunque he de aceptar que no es algo que me moleste…y…hasta…empiezo a necesitarlo…

-¿bv que tienes?-papa llego temprano y me encontró en la sala metida en mis cavilaciones

-nada, solo pienso

-¿en…Nico?-pregunto con delicadeza

-no-respondí con una sonrisa-aun no vuelve de campamento, y no preguntes así por él, somos amigos, hemos sido amigos durante años y decidimos seguir siéndolo

-bien…¿entonces?¿conociste a alguien?¿hay otro chico?-entrecerró los ojos mirándome

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-no se…te noto una carita especial…una mirada…una sonrisa que no había visto antes-¿en serio soy tan obvia?¿que no se supone que Ángel me enseño a ocultar todo esto?

-conocí a nuevas personas, bastantes nuevas personas, chicos y chicas, sabes que no soy muy dada a los amigos y ellos han intentado ser mis amigos…y…todos, TODOS-enfatice-me caen bien…solo es eso

-pero entre esos casi amigos…hay un chico, tu sabes "el chico"-papa a veces parece un adolescente

-¡papa!-levanto los hombros inocentemente-…no sé si es "el chico"…

-¡lo sabia!-casi grito haciéndome reír

-no es lo que crees, él ha intentado acercarse a mí-bueno a veces-pero yo…aun estoy…no sé si deba intentar algo con él-termine dejando caer todo mi peso en el sillón

-si no crees estar lista no lo hagas-me dijo con más seriedad

-no es que no esté lista, de hecho no me parece mala idea que pasara-me encanta poder hablar de estos temas y con tanta libertad con mis padres-es solo que…no se…mi cabeza está muy revuelta, me agrada mucho su familia y él por supuesto-dije lo ultimo con una sonrisa más grande

-¿entonces?-pregunto con el ceño fruncido

-¿y si sale mal? Los pocos chicos con los que tan solo he pensado salir, nada mas eso, ¡salir!, siempre terminamos alejándonos de una forma u otra, con Nico fue diferente porque nos conocemos de años y somos muy buenos amigos…pero con él a pesar de que lo quiero mucho, nunca sentí ese…ese…

-¿amor?

-no…¿cómo amor? ¡lo conocí hace una semana!

-yo me enamore de tu madre en el primer momento en que la vi-pronuncio con una mirada y voz llena de amor

-no es mi caso-en realidad…tal vez…puede ser que…

-¿de verdad?-pregunto con los ojos entre cerrados

-me gusta mucho, si…y puede que le este tomado cariño, ese es precisamente el problema me agrada mucho y su familia, no quiero que…

-no pienses en lo que podría pasar, no empieces una…-me quede mirando como diciendo "espero que no digas relación o noviazgo"-…amistad con pensamientos negativos, no te precipites pero tampoco te cierres…

Le conté que también son adoptados y además pareja, le pareció una idea graciosa y romántica al mismo tiempo…si, asi es mi papa; después de eso seguimos platicando pero de otros temas. Ángel pudo acompañarnos un tiempo, no le mencione nada de los Cullen…vampiros, lobo, hibrida…sería demasiado, no quiero que ni siquiera me insinué alejarme de ellos. Mis papas le contaron sobre mi nueva posible relación, solo volvió a comentarme eso de esperar a los dieciocho y como las otras veces le dije que me parece un pensamiento demasiado anticuado, solo sonrió un poco y me abrazo.

…

En cuanto llegue a la escuela el lunes Carlie me abrazo muy fuerte, me extraño un poco, mas por sus ojos ligeramente cristalinos…note que Edward se contuvo de hacer lo mismo

…

-mis hermanas fueron a tu casa en fin de semana y les dijeron que no estabas-de repente comento Edward como sin nada, antes de entrar a clases

-¿saben donde vivo?-tuve que esforzarme porque no se notara en mi voz que se la respuesta

-sí…casi en la misma dirección que nosotros, aun asi tuvieron que preguntarle a alguien-aja, ¿también sigues creyendo en Santa Claus?

-¡ahh!, pues los guardias no me dijeron nada-por fin voltee a mirarlo…se que nunca cambia ni cambiara ¿entonces como puede verse mas guapo cada día?-…todos los fines de semana salgo de la ciudad-conteste despabilándome

-¿puedo preguntar a donde?

-puedes preguntar, la cuestión es si voy a responderte-dije sentándome y sin pesarlo se sentó a mi lado, ya casi es una costumbre…bueno no ha pasado tanto pero…ya saben a lo que me refiero.

-¿y si te lo pido por favor?-toco ligeramente mi mano al mirarme intensamente, ¡rayos Edward! me provocas tanto con tan solo una mirada

-solo…fui a visitar a unas personas, siempre lo hago-respondí lo mejor que pude, estaba por preguntar mas pero en eso llego la profesora y me solté rápido poniendo total atención al frente…ok, me dije que tal vez…tal vez, me daría una oportunidad con él, ¿entonces porque no das el paso bella? vamos ¿desde cuándo eres tan indecisa?

…

-bella vayamos a la plaza o de compras o al parque de diversiones-Carlie sonó muy emocionada, a veces es mas efusiva que Alice, July noto que solo me pregunto a mí y desvió la mirada sin molestarse, de hecho ella me ha preguntado antes porque no he salido con Edward o por lo menos con los demás-vamos anímense-esta vez si la incluyo, July le sonrió a Carlie y volteo a verme diciéndome con la mirada que yo decidiera

-mmm…pues…-¿todos o solo ellas?, por la intensa mirada de Edward supongo que la primera, ¿seguiremos con nuestras actitudes de casi ni mirarnos y al siguiente segundo casi besarnos? que enredo…aunque salir con él sería tan lindo…es decir con todos

-por favor di que si-casi suplico Carlie con una voz tan tierna y unos ojos de borreguito que me doblegaron el corazón

-está bien-mi respuesta la hizo casi saltar de la alegría…que pequeña tan tierna, es tan agradable…tan fácil de querer.


	18. Chapter 18

EDWARD POV

Fui a ver a bella en la tarde (como siempre) pero el viernes no estaba en su casa cuando llegue, ni su auto, debió haber salido. Me llamo la atención que era muy tarde y no llegaba, averigüe en la mente de los guardias que todos los fines de semana desde que empezó la escuela sale de la cuidad…no saben a dónde y de hecho no se lo preguntan.

Durante todo el fin de semanas me la pase nervioso, de no haber sido por Jasper habría vuelto locos a todos por mi desesperación, nos tranquilizamos un poco al saber que era su costumbre o sea que iba a volver ¿cómo es que a ninguno de nosotros se nos ocurrió pedirle su teléfono? Estuve tentado a ir a preguntarle a una de sus amigas pero me pareció demasiado…va a regresar, se que va a regresar. Pude "respirar" de nuevo cuando vi su auto llegar a su casa, Nessy casi lloro de la emoción y alivio.

En cuanto llego a la escuela nuestra hija se arrojo a abrazarla, extrañando un poco a bella y bastante a su amiga quien venía con ella. Le pregunte sobre sus salidas, no me contesto nada concreto, ciertamente no me importo al tomarnos de la mano…un detalle tan pequeño que me lleva al paraíso, pero lo que me tiene con una sonrisa en el rostro es que bella acepto salir con nosotros…específicamente no dijeron que seriamos todos pero no voy a desaprovechar pasar más tiempo con ella.

...

-no seas ansioso hermano-dijo emmett alcanzándome en la sala

-es la primera vez que vamos a vernos fuera de la escuela-pensé en voz alta

-que ELLA va a verte fuera de la escuela-me corrigió divertido, solo rodee los ojos

-que recuerde tú no estás invitado-me dijo rose una ceja enarcada-acepto acompañar a nessy y no invitaron a nadie más-agrego con una sonrisa maliciosa y yo la asesine con la mirada

-eso no es verdad, también invito a su amiga…July, ¿acaso esa niña no puede hacer su propia vida?-se nos unió alice bastante molesta, la amistad tan cercana de bella y July enserio la molesta y pone celosa

-lo siento Alice pero mama no hubiera aceptado de otra forma, llegaron juntas y papa dice que pasa mucho tiempo en su casa tal vez hoy también se quedaría con ella-nessy trato de disculparse

-ya lo sé, es solo que…¡aajj! extraño mucho a mi hermanita-golpeo su tacón en el piso al momento que Jasper la abrazo para reconfortarla

-entonces nessy…¿todos lo demás estamos invitados?-menciono emmett para aligerar el ambiente

-obviamente-me abrazo al decirlo-"se que siente algo por ti, se le nota, ¿viste la forma en que te miro antes de aceptar?, se que lo hizo porque tu iras"-esto lo pensó y bastante segura…ojala así sea

Al último y como forma de compensar a Alice la dejaron escoger a donde ir. Nessy llamo a bella (por fin a alguien se le ocurrió pedir su número) y le avisaron que la veríamos…que las veríamos en la plaza

…

-deberías haber venido tu sola-escuche y supongo que todos el susurro de su amiga antes de que apareciera en nuestro campo de visión

-por favor no te vayas July…esto es…-bella soltó aire pesadamente-solo no te vayas-casi suplico, ¿acaso no quiere estar a solas con nosotros?, aunque supongo que tiene razón, (para ella) apenas si nos conocemos y entre nosotros específicamente hay veces en que ni siquiera nos miramos

-está bien-le contesto reanudando el paso…

-hola…otra vez-saludo bella cuando llego hasta nosotros, woaw se ve tan hermosa, su ropa es casual pero ella la hace lucir totalmente a otro nivel

-hola, ¡hey!-saludamos todos, comenzamos a caminar sin dirección alguna y note como bella casi no se aparto de su amiga mientras del otro lado se coloco nessy dejando a una bastante molesta Alice a lado de mi hija, July en serio le cae mal, rose es mas calmada en ese tema.

Por mi parte…encontrare mi momento, por ahora parece más una batalla de chicas por la atención de bella, me refiero a que alice le dice algo y bella trata de incluir a su amiga en cada conversación, casi es lo mismo con rose y nessy pero a ellas no les molesta que lo haga. Si me meto…seguramente saldré "mal herido"

-¿te gusta esta bella?-alice le mostro una bufanda interponiéndose entre July y ella, esta se dio cuenta y se aparto no tanto molesta si no incomoda, parece que nota que le desagrada a alice

-mmm…si-respondió bella mirando a su amiga

-no la trates así o vas a molestar a bella-susurro rose al empezar a platicar con July…

-¿y a ti que te parece?-después de unos segundos en los que refunfuño en su mente volteo hacia July

-¿para ti? la textura y el color te quedan, aunque…si no te molesta mi comentario, el tamaño no es el adecuado…para ti-termino de forma delicada

-¡tómala te dijeron enana!-soltó emmett entre risas

-no fue esa mi intensión-July dijo rápidamente parándose al lado de bella

-lo sé, fue de ese tonto-hizo bolas la bufanda y se la arrojo a emmett-le encanta decirme así-el aludido solo alzo los hombros de forma inocente

-¿cuál crees que le quedaría?-pregunto bella a su amiga

-mmm…esta, quedaría muy bien con tu corte o…esta, tu cuello es muy estilizado, ¡perfecta!-july sostuvo las prendas frente a Alice quien lucha en su mente para no dar su brazo a torcer…

-mmm….tienes razón-respondió aun no muy convencida

-las dos te quedan perfectas Alice-intervino nessy

-es verdad, si lo hacen-agregaron rose y bella al mismo tiempo

Desde ahí las cosas fueron menos tensas cada vez en ese tema, pero aun cada una de las chicas se la pasa llamado la atención de bella a cada segundo y como su amiga ya no parece incomoda se les unió a la campaña "exiliemos a los chicos y no dejemos que Edward intente acercarse a su esposa". Se que no lo hacen a propósito...y bueno...después de todo ella acepto salir con nessy y aparecimos todos pero…maldición quiero hablar con ella.

…

-no refunfuñes hermano, sabias que esto era lo más probable-emmett trato de reconfortarme, nos mantenemos un poco alejados de donde están ellas…desde hace casi una hora

-alice había estado muy contrariada por la amistad de Bella y July-Jasper pensó en voz alta, ¿contrariada? mejor dicho sumamente celosa y enojada-pero ya le cae mejor y…se nota que a bella le gusto eso, después de todo July es su amiga, ella estará primero-dijo lo último en un suspiro

-¿cómo puede seguirle el paso de lo que dice?-Jacob también pensó en voz alta mirando a alice y July que ya hasta ríen en una plática sin bella, como cambiaron las cosas gracias a unas bufandas y al bufón de mi hermano…

-vamos aquí-Alice señalo una tienda de lencería después de venir a dejarnos más bolsas ¿Qué tanto compran?. Da igual y…me parece que esta vez no solo me quedo afuera si no un poco apartado, pensar en bella y lencería juntos es…

-¿cuántas tiendas mas vamos a visitar?-se quejo mi hermosa bella

-apenas si hemos ido a unas cuantas-contesto rose

-veintitrés hemos ido a veintitrés-le respondió bella con voz cansada

-¿las estas contando?-esta vez fue alice

-pero claro que las está contando-dijo July girando los ojos

-se dan cuenta que apenas si han hablado con los chicos, apenas si los han visto-por fin alguien se acordó de nosotros

-no te preocupes, estamos acostumbrados-le respondí alzando los hombros

-¿por qué vienen si…?-bella empezó a preguntar pero fue interrumpida por alice

-si están aburridos que se vayan, este es un tiempo de chicas-tomo a bella del brazo y comenzó a adentrarse en esa tienda, bella me sonrió en disculpa y no tuvo remedio que acompañarla

-la enana tiene razón…

-no me digas enana tarado-soltó alice en un muy bajo susurro

-¿qué les parece si nos vamos por nuestro lado en lo que se desocupan un poco?-continuo emmett sin darle importancia a alice

-yo si voy-conteste viendo a bella y las demás perderse entre los aparadores, me molesta que la acaparen tanto y me trastorna imaginarla con esa ropa

Como nos tenían en calidad de carga bolsas fuimos a guardarlas y caminamos sin rumbo hasta que llegamos a un centro de juegos…algo…bastante…de adolescentes, pero es mejor que no hacer nada o solo estar esperando a que se acuerden de nosotros.

Llevábamos unos diez minutos ahí cuando una voz me desconcentro y permitió que emmett me ganara en el hockey de mesa…

-¿les importa si me quedo un rato con ustedes?-dijo bella acercándose por mi espalda

-adelante…creí que te tenían secuestrada-me recargue en la mesa poniendo mi mejor sonrisa e ignorando a emmett, de todos modos se fue para darnos "privacidad"

-Carlie y Rose me ayudaron a escapar-fingió susurrarme en secreto-me gusta este juego-señalo la mesa detrás de mi

-también a mí, ¿quieres…?

-sip-se coloco del otro lado de la mesa (demasiado lejos para mi gusto) y comenzamos.

Me está ganando…su sonrisa, su mirada, su postura inclinada me distrae…y a unos tantos idiotas que la miran y piensan cosas que…si no fuera por Jasper ya los habría descuartizado. Por cierto ninguna de las chicas ha venido a buscarla, ni siquiera su amiga…me encanta pero me parece extraño.

-¡sí!-grito alzando los brazos cuando gano-jajaja eres realmente malo en esto

-es solo que no estoy concentrado-trate de defenderme

-¿a si?¿y qué te distrae?

-tu-quise solo pensar pero no pude evitar decirlo, no reacciono solo dio vuelta para ir a otro juego…bella, bella, mi bella, cuando será el día que…

-¿y cómo puedo distraerte yo?-la voz de bella interrumpió mis quejidos mentales

-debe ser una broma-la alcance en una maquina que simula tiro con arco, me detuve tras ella conteniéndome de abrazarla-tu sola presencia me trastorna

-¿por eso a veces ni siquiera me miras?-dijo tomado el supuesto arco presionando sus dedos nerviosamente sobre el

-tu casi nunca me miras, he llegado a pensar que no te agrado-mi voz salió un poco afectada aunque trate de contenerla

-me cuesta hacer amigos-¿solo amigos? no bella, quiero ser más que eso, ¡somos más que eso!-y…me cuesta más…estar cerca de…de ti…Tu…me…-comenzó a voltear un poco pero se arrepintió-¿sabes cómo se hace esto?-de repente cambio el tema comenzando el juego, pero no voy a olvidarlo y menos cuando casi me dice que le…, o eso quiero creer.

-sostenlo así-me acerque más a ella poniendo mis manos sobre las suyas-mantén el brazo firme-prácticamente susurre sobre su oído deslizando mis dedos por toda la extensión de su brazo, afortunadamente se quito su abrigo y pude sentir su piel, y como otras veces no le afecto mi temperatura…o otra cosa, su pulso y respiración son normales-también tu postura-esta vez la tome de los hombros y pase delicadamente mis dedos por toda su espalda hasta tomarla de la cintura, espero que no sea demasiado para ella…

-me gustas Edward-susurro bajando los brazos, sentí una sonrisa extenderse en mi rostro…le gusto…es algo…es mucho para como nos habíamos estado tratando-y…no se como…, me cuesta estar cerca de ti-hice el ademan de empezar a girarla pero me detuvo y casi desase mi agarre pero no lo permití

-¿Por qué?, tú me gustas…mucho, no solo eso yo te…

-por favor no digas otra cosa-me pidió tocando ligeramente mis manos sobre su cintura

-quisiera decirte tanto-me fue inevitable envolverla totalmente con mis brazos…momentos después la sentí removerse, no quiero que este momento termine, pero contrario a mis pensamientos solo giro su rostro y pude posar mis labios en su oído…lentamente recorrí su mejilla, cada milímetro que roce acariciándola lenta y suavemente me lleno de felicidad, estaba a punto de tocar la comisura de sus labios cuando un grito demasiado alto (incluso para los humanos) nos saco de nuestra burbuja

-¿esa fue alice?-menciono bella tratando de alejarse de mí, pero no la solté ni un milímetro

-olvídala-pronuncie sobre su piel pero esta vez de su cuello

-será mejor que regrese con ellas-se removió mas, maldición bella no te vayas-Edward…

-está bien-la gire rápidamente para estar cara a cara-pero seguiremos hablando en otra ocasión-me acerque a besarla pero se movió para que fuera en la mejilla…demonios, aun así fue increíble.

Apenas la solté salió casi corriendo, ¿por qué todo es tan complicado bella? te gusto, yo te amo ¿por qué no estamos juntos?

…

-¿todo bien?-me pregunto emmett en medio de una risa-pero que estoy diciendo con la sonrisa de idiota que traes por supuesto que todo está bien-se contesto a sí mismo y ni siquiera me importo como me dijo…porque es cierto

-¿saben por qué grito alice?-de repente mi humor cambio totalmente, si no hubiera sido por eso…

-el cumpleaños de bella-me contesto Jacob-July le dijo que será en cuatro meses y que bella la dejo organizar la fiesta y…la invito a ayudarle

¿Así que mi beso con bella se arruino por una fiesta?...¿cumpleaños?

-cuatro meses…es más o menos el mes en que…

-si-respondieron todos en voz alta perdiéndose en el mismo pensamiento que yo, entonces bella no tardo mucho en…no se cómo decirlo, rejuvenecer, volver a nacer, aun es una idea bastante extraña

-"dieciocho…sigue creciendo…¿hasta cuándo?"-pensó Jasper, me incomodo un poco la idea, obviamente no espero tardarme mucho en hablarle de lo que soy y lo que ella era…¿querrá convertirse de nuevo?

…

-¿qué le hiciste a bella?-alice pregunto desde lejos para llegar hasta donde estamos

-¿dónde está?

-íbamos a empezar a contarle lo que queríamos preparar para su cumpleaños pero ni siquiera nos dejo hablar, le dijo a July que estaba cansada y se fueron, así que…¿qué le hiciste?-se fue…bien supongo que lo entiendo

-nada, y…¿July?-pregunte divertido enarcando una ceja-¿ya no es esa niña?-Alice giro los ojos en respuesta

-deberías de ver la cara de idiota que traía cuando se separaron-intervino emmett, hasta después me di cuenta que salieron del establecimiento para darnos más "privacidad" y por lo tanto no presenciaron nada

-me lo imagino, bella tenia tu esencia bastante impregnada…-al decir eso nessy me abrazo con una enorme sonrisa-pero no te aceleres Edward, bella se veía…-me dejo ver su mente, no parece enojada, más bien confundida-"aunque te sea difícil trata de tomar las cosas con calma"-pensó esto ultimo

-mira lo que me regalo mama-nessy cambio de tema mostrándome un peluche de borrego con cara tierna-dijo que se parece a mí cuando trato de conseguir algo

-tiene razón, haces esa cara-señale al peluche haciendo reír a todos, me pareció un detalle tierno…mi bella, si supieras que le regalaste algo a tu hija…a nuestra hija.

Quise ir a casa de bella, pero en estos momentos…y después de lo que paso no sé si sea la mejor idea, cuanto quiero estar contigo mi amor.

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_Al igual que ustedes tambien quiero que ya pase todo, tratare de que sea lo antes posible pero tampoco quiero amontonar las cosas...espero que les haya gustado el cap...super gracias por todos sus reviews :) :p ;)_**

**_En otro tema...¿como les fue con es temblor? a veces me da insomnio y aprovecho para escribir, estaba en medio de un cap cuando todo empezó a moverse...y mas que asustarme, me enojo porque perdi la linea de lo que estaba escribiendo...ya que. _**

**_Besos y nos leemos luego..._**


	19. Chapter 19

BELLA POV

No puedo creer lo que ha pasado…fui a ese lugar tratando de acercarme más a los Cullen…a sus hermanas y termine confesándole a Edward que me gusta y casi le digo que lo quiero. Me abrazo…me abrazo como no lo había hecho antes, me beso toda la mejilla y casi nos besamos en los labios…Edward, Edward, Edward…

-¿ahora si me vas a decir porque estamos huyendo?-pregunto July al emprender el camino de regreso a casa

-no huimos

-por favor-soltó burlonamente

-Edward-pronuncie casi sin mover los labios

-eso me lo imagine, mi pregunta es que paso para que salgas huyendo

-nos…abrazamos…

-aja-hizo un ademan de que continuara

-me beso en la mejilla…y el cuello…y le dije que me gusta

-¡bingo!-levanto las manos dramáticamente-creí que eso sería bueno

-lo es…es solo que…tenemos que hablar…y…todavía hay otra cosa…con Nico siempre sentí una especie de…culpa…como si estuviera traicionando a alguien-lo último fue más un pensamiento en voz alta

-¿a quien?

-a nadie…o nadie que yo sepa es solo que…no se, supongo que no soy buena en esto de las relaciones y ahora no solo quiero empezar una sino…con un vampiro ¿tienes idea de lo que es eso?

-no-pronuncio entre obvia y molesta

…

Rayos no fue mi intención decir eso…aunque aprovechare para contarles como conocí a July…fue una semana antes de que iniciaran las clases, vine para lo del papeleo y a instalarme en casa, además de inspeccionar los alrededores para saber que lugares podían servirme para viajar (ya saben aparecer un espejo y cruzarlo), estaba en eso cuando sentí la presencia de un vampiro. Iba a alejarme de ahí cuando escuche un bajo llanto, se supone que no debo entrometerme en estas cosas, debe ser un vampiro cazando; estaba en esta indecisión hasta que escuche una voz…

-si vas a matarme hazlo pero deja de jugar conmigo-una voz no tanto asustada sino rota…triste

-todavía no-le respondió y escuche ropa rompiéndose

-¡no, por favor eso no!-esta vez casi grito

Ya no pude evitarlo más, prácticamente corrí hasta donde estaban...

-¡déjala!-le ordene a unos cuantos metros al observar la escena, como supuse la tenía casi desnuda…¿pero qué clase de monstruo es este?

-preciosa no sabes en lo que te acabas de meter, tu sangre huele tan…-dijo al inhalar fuerte-…deliciosa, será un placer destrozarte y absorber hasta la última gota-en menos de un segundo lo tenía frente a mi intentando arrojarme contra la pared pero rápidamente lo tome de los brazos y lo arroje lejos-¿pero qué?-soltó bastante desconcertado y enojado

Se abalanzo de nuevo hacia mí, no soy tan rápida como él pero soy más fuerte y ángel me enseño (bueno, no él directamente) maniobras para evitar un ataque y a liberarme en caso de ser sometida. En un ágil movimiento lo atrape contra el suelo envolviéndolo en un poco de mercurio, este material también se endurece tanto que es capaz de mantener inmóvil a algo tan fuerte como un vampiro. Me dio tanta rabia lo que hizo y lo que intentaba hacer que sin más preámbulos lo tome de la cabeza y de un solo tajo se la arranque, rápidamente logre una chispas para iniciar un pequeño fuego y lo vi arder…esta es la primera vez que hago esto, y…si lo veo de forma fría…acabo de matar a alguien, no importa si se lo mereciera o no, lo mate. Un sollozo despego mi vista de esa escena y me saco de mis pensamientos…

-¿estas bien?-trate de acercarme pero se levanto rápido y trato de correr-¡espera!

-no me hagas daño por favor, no me hagas daño-me suplico con ríos de lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos

-no voy a dañarte-me quite mi abrigo y se lo puse, temblaba tanto que parecía gelatina-solo quise ayudarte…aaammm…¿quieres que llame a alguien?-en cuanto lo dije su llanto se agravo

Me fue inevitable "ver su corazón" como lo dice ángel, tristeza, dolor, miedo…tiene algo que ver con sus padres…ellos le provocan dolor ¿sus padres? por eso esta triste y…aunque me pidió no hacerle daño…está considerando…"dejar de sufrir". Usualmente no hago esto y me había propuesto no hacerlo nuca, me parece una falta a la privacidad…a la intimidad, casi me siento como si ahora fuera yo quien estuviera desnudando no su cuerpo sino su alma.

-no voy a dañarte, solo quería que el dejara de hacerlo, lo que iba a hacer…-me senté al lado de ella a unos cuantos pasos para no incomodarla, de repente se levanto y se acerco lo más rápido que pudo hasta mi para abrazarme…me impresiono un poco pero no la detuve, se quedo así llorando sin decir nada por un rato…

-gracias…gracias…gracias-es lo único que dijo por unos minutos-…mis padres no están en la cuidad y no tengo más familia-su voz salió tan triste-ni siquiera me hablan, se están divorciando y casi…casi siento que me odian

-no digas eso…algo así…-me sorprendió que lo primero que dijera fuera algo más que lo que estaba pasando aquí

-creí que estaba volviéndome loca-me interrumpió y apuesto que sin escuchar lo que dije-podía ver una sombra, rápida…muy rápida…acechándome…riendo, provocándome escalofríos, no solo quería…quería…si no que me aterrizo por días ¿por qué yo?¿qué le hice?¿que era esa cosa?...¿que eres tú?-en eso ultimo se separo de mi pero ya no asustada si no como suplicando con la mirada un poco de comprensión que alguien le dijera que no está loca, que le explique porque sufrió tanto

-están difícil de explicar lo que soy yo

-no importa…solo…gracias-volvió a acomodar su cabeza en mi hombro, se supone que lo que debo hacer es borrar su memoria y desaparecer la evidencia de que aquí paso algo pero…parece tan…centrada a pesar de todo ¿y si no borro su memoria?

-¿prometes no decirle a nadie?-pronuncie arriesgándome

-si quieres no me cuentes, solo dime que no estoy loca, que esto paso, que…-su voz se quebró, tal como lo pensé

Sus palabras me dieron el ultimo incentivo para confiar en ella, como me dijo que está prácticamente sola, la lleve a mi casa después de desaparecer los pocos restos de ese asqueroso monstruo. Después de que durmió le dije solo lo necesario, que todo fue real, que aquella cosa era un vampiro y lo más importante, que aunque la naturaleza de un vampiro es…fría, sanguinaria, despiadada, como con todas las especies no todos son iguales (por eso acepto tan normalmente a los Cullen). Me quede con ella un par de días y descubrimos que iríamos al mismo colegio. Le pedí que no mencionara nada de lo que vivimos a nadie ni a mis padres y no fue necesario repetirlo, de hecho ella jamás me ha hecho preguntas, todo lo que sabe es porque yo decidí contárselo. Le costó sobreponerse a ser acechada por una criatura que ella creía no existía, que intentara matarla y…lo que intento antes; eso sin contar sus otros problemas…July es serio a sufrido, aun así siempre trato de tener una sonrisa sincera en el rostro.

…

-lo siento, no quise...-empecé a disculparme regresando mis pensamientos a nuestra conversación

-lo sé, olvídalo y creo que te entiendo un poco…debe ser un compromiso…aterradoramente serio-trato de bromear para quitarle tensión al ambiente

-un poco si…estoy dispuesta a aceptarlo pero…aun me asusta un poco que todo esté sucediendo tan rápido…nos conocimos hace casi una semana…además cuando me abrazo, sentí como si…como si ese fuera mi lugar, como si hubiera nacido para estar entre sus manos

-ay amiga, estas totalmente perdida de amor…no sé si sirva de mucho pero cualquier decisión que tomes te apoyo-me tomo del brazo y sonrió

-lo sé y gracias, creo que sin ti ya me hubiera vuelto loca-reímos ante mi último comentario lo que nos ayudo a relajarnos

Llegamos a casa y tratamos de distraernos y no pensar más en vampiros por un tiempo, Edward me ayudo un poco no viniendo a vigilarme esta noche, que diferente es eso en él, no desea asustarme solo esta ahí…viéndome y escuchándome (cuando puede), no sabe que me doy cuenta…él solo quiere saber que estoy aquí, me gusta su presencia; bella, bella, bella el plan es no pensar en vampiros…mejor ya duérmete.

Al dia siguiente Edward me abrazo tiernamente y beso mi mejilla en cuanto nos saludamos, me tomo de la mano cuantas veces quiso y…sí, como habrán imaginado trato de que habláramos sobre lo que dije…dijimos ayer. Quiero hacerlo pero…¡aaajjj! ¿por qué mi vida es tan complicada?

…

-¿bella me puedes llevar a casa? No quiero irme con el odioso de emmett hoy esta insoportable-se acerco Alice al finalizar las clases, para poder "evitar" un poco a Edward deje que July y Alice me atiborraran el cerebro de los preparativos para la fiesta, a los cinco minutos ya quería ahorcarlas pero tuve que soportarlo.

-me gustaría ayudarte pero aun no me voy, solo vine por esto-saque de la cajuela mi bolso de sport, también soy porrista ¿no les había contado? Durante los últimos años el futbol americano se ha hecho muy popular aquí aunque no ha desplazado a los numero uno...en esta semana comenzamos entrenamiento

-mmm…crees que…aaammm-puso una cara inocente pero no le creí nada

-ya suéltalo-dije cruzándome de brazos, pude notar de reojo a su familia recargada en sus autos

-¿me puedo quedar contigo? Te juro que no te voy a molestar, mmm…tienes educación física o algo así, me quedare en un rinconcito en las gradas o te echare porras si eso te gusta-eso me hizo soltar una risa ¿le echara porras a una porrista?

-está bien, pero tardare dos horas ¿no te aburrirás?

-no, ¡me quedo! ¡me quedo!-casi salto rumbo al edificio

-¿te quedas? yo también-llego Carlie hasta nosotras

-y yo-se unió rose

-¿están seguras?-todas asintieron-está bien-hice un ademan para que nos siguieran al edificio-¿abandonaran a sus novios?-dije en volumen normal pero sé que pudieron escucharme perfectamente

-solo un par de horas-contesto rose sin darle importancia

Entramos y ya todas estaban cambiadas y estirando, tengo que apurarme.

-pueden sentarse ahí chicas, tengo que ir a cambiarme-dije casi corriendo a los vestidores

Me puse el típico short corto y camiseta en diseño y colores de la escuela, azul y amarillo. Regrese y escuche una plática muy baja de las chicas Cullen, en cuanto me vieron se sorprendieron un poco, ¿qué, tan sosa me veo normalmente?

Las salude con la mano y me dedique a calentar como las demás, tarde un poco más en unirme a los ejercicios; correr, la primera orden del día, después estiramientos mayores y por ultimo piruetas. Me encantan y mas las difíciles y muy complicadas, de repente alcanzaba a escuchar algo de la plática de las chicas, un poco asustadas cuando comencé pero se fueron relajando…creo… deje de ponerles atención no quiero distraerme, no me lastimare por una mala caída pero los demás creerán que sí y tendré que fingir.

Al terminar y después de ducharme regrese al gimnasio con July y amy a mis costados

-¡vamos chicas!-llame a las Cullen quienes de inmediato bajaron hasta nosotras muy sonrientes como siempre

-¡waow bella! eres increíble, esas piruetas fueron ¡waow!-alice me abrazo muy efusivamente-también tu July y tu Amy, todas son muy buenas-esta vez se dirigió a ellas a quienes les gano la risa

Fuimos platicando de cosas triviales y July les canto algunas porras rumbo a nuestro autos, por cierto la mama de July llego así que vino en su propio auto para poder irse desde aquí, nos despedimos y fuimos a la casa Cullen.

-me sorprende que no tengas novio siendo tan bonita, lista y por si fuera poco porrista-me dijo Carlie

-de hecho antes que empezaran las clases termine con mi novio-ella me miro como tratando de deducir mis sentimientos o lo que pienso, supongo que Edward no les conto esto-al último terminamos como amigos, es un gran chico pero como novios…no funcionamos-levante despreocupadamente mis hombros, información que la hizo muy feliz

-¿y…mi hermano?-alice es muy agradable pero bastante entrometida cuando quiere

-¿cuál de todos?

-¡edward!-dijeron a coro haciéndome reír

-pues supongo que en su casa o…

-¡bella!-otra vez…haciéndome soltar una carcajada

-¿qué pasa, acaso se sienten Cupido?

-ya enserio bella…Edward te gusta-por supuesto que afirmo, Edward me lo repitió no sé cuantas veces hace rato a pesar de que le dije que no era el momento adecuado-¿por qué no te das una oportunidad con él?

-¿no creen que es muy pronto?-pregunte mas a mi misma que a ellas

-no-contesto Carlie un poco triste…

-tal vez…no se-termine con media sonrisa, poniendo mas atención de la necesaria al camino…

-¿te quedas un rato en casa?-Carlie me pidió con un pucherito muy tierno y sus hermanas la siguieron

-justo esta es la cara de borreguito-le dije refiriéndome a un peluche que le regale ayer, al verlo me recordó como me convenció de aceptar salir-y…me gustaría, pero estoy muy cansada, será después ¿sí?-termine al llegar al frente de su casa

-por lo menos pasa a saludar a mis papas-casi suplico alice

-por su puesto, vamos-baje del auto y camine detrás de ellas

-¡llegamos!-grito alice, obviamente no saben…que sé lo de ellos, vi y escuche a Edward tocar el piano, ¡waow! lo hace como todo un prodigio

-bella-me saludo con esa arrebatadora sonrisa tocando aun, sonrisa que le devolví alegremente

-¡hey! Bellita-llego emmett a abrazarme como acostumbra y como siempre los demás regañándolo, Jasper y Jacob son más tranquilos al saludar.

-Esme, Carlisle les presento a bella-dijo cuando dos personas entraron sumamente conmovidos aunque él se nota más sereno-bella te presento a nuestros padres Esme y Carlisle-me acerque a darles la mano

-un gusto señores Cullen-le tendí la mano a Esme pero de inmediato se arrojo a abrazarme, ¡vaya! esta familia es muy cariñosa

-por favor bella llámanos por nuestros nombres-dijo aun abrazándome, me sorprendió el acto pero lo devolví

-entonces un gusto conocerte Esme-respondí al sepáranos-y…-aun mire dudosa al o doctor Cullen Alice me dijo que trabaja en el hospital cerca de aquí

-Carlisle-respondió dándome la mano después de un segundo de duda, debió preocuparle su temperatura

-¿te quedas un rato bella?-pregunto Esme cariñosamente

-disculpen pero ya debo irme

-¿por qué?-pregunto Edward acercándose, dejo de tocar cuando sus padres y yo empezamos a presentarnos

-Edward…-lo reprendió Carlisle, miro a sus hermanas y soltó un jadeo mirándome de nuevo, ¿qué vio en su mente?¿a mi…en la práctica?¿le gusto?

-es solo que estoy algo agotada, será en otra ocasión, lo prometo-dije en forma de despido y me acompañaron a la puerta

-bella…-me llamo Edward llegando al lado de mi auto-…no nos saludamos ni despedimos debidamente-fruncí un poco el ceño, después de casi ni mirarnos la primera semana hoy se la paso tomándome de la mano, intentando abrazarme y besarme…en la mejilla ¿ahora sale con esto? quise jugar un poco y estire mi mano

-hasta mañana-dije con una linda sonrisa, sonrió como solo él sabe y se acerco lentamente haciendo que tuviera que concentrarme mucho para esconder mis reacciones…¿por qué? más que nada porque su familia nos observa y es un poco extraño

-me parece que ya sobrepasamos esto ¿no?-dijo al tomar mi mano y ponerla sobre su hombro mientras que con su otro brazo me atrajo de la cintura hasta tenerme totalmente abrazada-hola-pronuncio cerca de mi oído derecho, comenzó a moverse muy cerca de mi piel hasta que llego a la comisura de mis labios, momento en el que me separe un poco de él…siguió su camino hasta llegar a mi otro oído-hasta luego-nos quedamos abrazados unos segundos hasta que sentí como aspiro el aroma de mi cabello

-hasta mañana-le conteste regresándole el abrazo…estar envuelta en sus brazos fue una de las experiencias más intensas y hermosas…me hizo sentir tantas cosas que inconscientemente me puse de puntas y bese su mejilla…estuve tentada a llegar hasta sus labios

-bella-su voz sonó bastante feliz…

-hasta mañana-repetí separándome dificultosamente, no quería soltarme-nos vemos-voltee a ver a su familia pero ya no estaban ahí…pero claro, con el espectáculo que dimos. Subí a mi auto y emprendí la marcha viendo la expresión de Edward feliz pero melancólica…Edward, Edward ¿Cómo es que logras tanto en mi?


	20. Chapter 20

EDWARD POV

No se como logre mantenerme lejos de bella, y mas con lo que me dijo…le gusto, le gusto, tal vez por eso decidí no ir a su casa esta noche tal vez terminaría intentando entrar para poder abrazarla, besarla, hacerle el amor, ¡demonios! desafortunadamente como los demás dicen tengo que relajarme.

Estuve tan ansioso de que comenzara la escuela para poder verla, tenerla cerca pero me lleve una pequeña decepción, en cuanto la vi sí la abrace y bese…solo en la mejilla para mi mala fortuna; quise que habláramos de lo que paso ayer pero me salió con que no era el momento, que estábamos en la escuela y otras tontas excusas. Por si eso fuera poco (y para terminar de ignorarme) alentó a Alice y July a que le contaran cada detalle de lo que tenían planeado para su fiesta, se noto que solo era otra excusa pues casi no ponía atención y a veces parecía estar fastidiada con toda su palabrería ¿es que acaso se arrepintió?¿porque no se decide a que hablemos?¿porque complica tanto las cosas?

-"tranquilízate Edward, así no vas a lograr nada"

-"ten paciencia, paso a paso es cómo vas a lograrlo, no casi arrojándote a ella como hace rato"-ese pensamiento saco un bajo gruñido

-"al menos sabes que le gustas, no lo eches a perder"

Como dijeron trate de "relajarme" ¿aunque como esperan que realmente logre eso? mi esposa no quiere ni tenerme cerca, prefiere escuchar un sinfín de cosas que no le interesan y de hecho la fastidian que hablar conmigo…¡maldita sea!

Alice le pidió que la llevara a casa pero bella tenia otras clases, deportes creo, supe que aquí se hacen después de clases aunque…también escuche que unas chicas tienen practica de porristas, ¿será que bella…es porrista?. Todas las chicas se quedaron con ella, yo también quería pero sería demasiado raro, sobretodo por mis antiguos pensamientos así que los chicos regresamos a casa.

Al cabo de unas horas llegaron, en cuanto escuche a bella acercarse fui al piano a tocar una de sus piezas favoritas, me saludo con una hermosa sonrisa que casi hizo que me levantara a besarla. Me desespera demasiado que no se decida a aceptarme…a estar juntos…a que por lo menos le dé un beso, puede que nunca recuerde lo que fue nuestra vida pero si no me acepta no podremos crear nuevos momentos.

Esme se emociono mucho cuando vio a bella, pude escuchar cómo le costó no llamarla hija, igual Carlisle pero él se controlo mejor y le pareció interesante no le afecte o sorprenda nuestra temperatura. Ya antes la habían visto fueron a la escuela y la vieron desde lejos pero esta es la primera vez que hablan…que conviven.

No quiso quedarse ni un rato en casa, vi en la mente de mis hermanas a bella haciendo piruetas complicadas y difíciles…

-entonces bella…si es porrista-susurre lo más bajo que pude

-"¡waow!, de por si no puedes dejar de pensar en ella ahora menos…¿o me equivoco?"-ni siquiera le puse atención al comentario de emmett solo pude concentrarme en la mente de rose y Alice quienes seguían pensando en esas imágenes, rayos…bella se ve tan…tan…¡demonios! su carita sonrojada, su respiración agitada y todo su cuerpo…ese short tan corto deja ver sus hermosas y torneadas piernas y esa camiseta tan pegada permite apreciar sus sensuales curvas y sus pechos…demonios sus pechos…

-"Edward"-Jasper llamo mi atención, trate de despejar un poco mi mente este no es el momento…

Cuando se iba fui a despedirme de ella, casi me dio risa que me extendiera el brazo para despedirnos…¡vamos bella! ¿en serio? La abrace y hable cerca de su oído, estuve tan caerca de besarla…pero no pude ya que se alejo un poco…bella, bella, mi bella déjame besarte. La sentí removerse hasta llegar a mi mejilla, tuve que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no girarme y besar esos labios…no Edward, apenas te estás ganando su cariño, espera un poco más, solo un poco más, pero a pesar de mis antiguos pensamientos no pude evitar regresarle el gesto, mi bella, mi amor.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta que nos dejaron solos hasta que deshizo nuestro abrazo, no quería dejarla ir…quiero que estés siempre entre mis brazos bella.

…

-eso fue muy lindo-me dijo nessy cuando regrese a la sala

-ya es algo-esta vez fue rose

-lo sabia-alice

-te lo dije, el encanto Cullen-emmett

-"no vayas a apresurar las cosas Edward, apenas se está acercando, aunque te sea desesperante, tienes que ir despacio"-pensó Esme repitiendo me lo que los demás, si me desespera…y mucho…pero tienen razón

Fui a su casa después y me quede un rato fuera, lamentablemente toda su casa esta cerrada y su recamara tiene unas cortinas gruesas puestas…maldición.

-mi amor por lo menos déjame verte-pronuncie para mi mismo saltando a su terraza

Esta vez solo me quede un par de horas ahí, tratando de escuchar su respiración, pensando en todo y nada a la vez.

¿Porque no me dejas estar cerca de ti Bella? por favor sé que no me recuerdas pero déjame estar cerca de ti, deja que formemos una nueva historia.

BELLA POV

Fui a casa después de saludar a los padres de los chicos, son muy agradables, esme me recordó a mi mama se nota lo cariñosa que es.

Me parece que mas que acostumbrarme estoy desarrollando la necesidad de que Edward me vigile…esta vez desperté en la madrugada al no sentir su presencia…bien, es lo que quería, que no se la pasara toda la noche fuera de mi ventana ¿o no?

…

-¿entonces si quieres la fuente de chocolate?-me pregunto July durante el almuerzo

-sí, suena bien…suena rico…mmmmmm…igual que esta pasta-dije relamiendo mis labios y es que…me fascina

-¿¡podrías dejar de hacer eso!?-de repente sonó la voz bastante retenida de Edward al mirarme los labios

-no creo, me encanta la pasta y tengo mucha hambre-metí mi tenedor para tomar más cuando escuche a emmett

-el se refería a…

-cállate emmett-lo corto Edward y el resto de su familia soltó algunos susurros al reír…como lo hacen ahora mis amigos…no crean lo contrario, se perfectamente a que se refería Edward pero no quise tocar ese tema, menos aquí, con tantas personas viendo y escuchando

-lo lamento bella…yo…no…quise…-su voz comenzó en tono de disculpa y acabo enojada mirando algo a mi espalda…¿será a la persona que viene acercándose?

-bella-escuche una voz a mi espalda, es David uno de mis compañeros en historia y otras clases-en la tarde va haber un pequeño concierto de jazz, se que te gusta, podemos ir ¿qué te parece?-claro que me encanta el jazz pero no me gustaría salir con David, es muy agradable pero…no.

-se oye bien-ante mis respuesta escuche un bajo gruñido y la mesa se cimbro un poco-pero ya tengo planes, lo lamento

-¿y…no puedes aplazar tus planes?-se recargo en la mesa y el respaldo de mi silla inclinándose un poco

-me temo que no, pero gracias por invitarme-conteste con determinación y amablemente

-bueno…ya será después

-sobre mi cadáver-escuche un no tan bajo y muy enfadado susurro que me costó ignorar...

EDWARD POV

Paciencia, dale un poco de tiempo, no te desesperes, me repetí mentalmente todo lo que me han aconsejado…paciencia, después de todo me mira de forma especial, me sonríe como a nadie y estoy casi seguro que relamió sus labios de forma tan sensual solo para provocarme…mi bella…no juegues con fuego.

Después de esto último casi mato a un idiota que se atrevió a invitarla a salir…a mi bella…¡a mi esposa!, afortunadamente ella no acepto; por un segundo creí que si y casi rompo la mesa, bien no fue para tanto pero si me enfurecí…

-¿entonces…tienes planes?-le pregunto will a bella bastante divertido

-no, solo no quería salir con él-su respuesta me saco una sonrisa enorme

-ya lo sabia

-¿entonces para que preguntas?-agrego volviendo a su comida

-¿cuándo se cansaran de que los rechaces?-esta vez fue amy

-jamás…con lo bonita que es-le contesto July, bella solo resoplo sin mirarlos, y yo me tense un poco, tienen razón bella es demasiado hermosa, estaría loco el que se cansara de intentar algo con ella

-o hasta que acepte a alguno, ya con novio…-agrego de nuevo will

-"te llaman hermano""serás tú lo sé""bella necesita que le espantes a los pretendientes"-pensaron varios de la familia

-es verdad, bella deberías decirle que si alguno-amy se dirigió a ella pero miraba a los demás de forma divertida-¿apoco no te gustaría tener a alguien con quien…?

-¡¿pueden cambiar de tema?!-por fin dijo bella algo alterada

-treinta segundos, señoras y señores un nuevo record-will soltó un poco alto llamando la atención de varias mesas y provocando que bella le arrojara una servilleta,…will se parece mucho a emmett

-¿record de qué?-y hablando del diablo

-del juego "veamos cuanto aguanta bella a que hablemos de sus posibles novios sin que se enoje"

-suena divertido-contesto juntando y separando las yemas de sus dedos

-no te atrevas-bella lo señalo con el dedo

-¿sabes quién seria un buen candidato?-dijo ignorándola

-¡aajj! ya me quitaron el hambre-agrego mas para sí misma un poco enojada al levantarse de la mesa

-emmett déjala en paz-lo regañe en volumen normal

-déjalo, todos sabemos que eres tú, hasta ella, por eso se fue-intervino will como sin nada haciendo reír a todos

-cállate-lo regaño amy entre risas dándole un codazo en las costillas

También me levante; después de su reacción no sé si quiera verme pero aun así la seguí…

-tu hermano es divertido pero apuesto a que a veces quieres estrangularlo-me dijo sin mirarme, no hice ruido pero notó mi presencia

-a veces-respondí llegando hasta al barandal en el que esta recargada viendo los jardines

-¿tus amigos o…familia, también son tan entrometidos?

-no tienes idea-y mas con nuestras habilidades y dones…pensé.

-¿te gusta el jazz?-pregunto mordiendo su labio inferior pero aun sin mirarme

-mucho-¿acaso vas a invitarme?

-es bueno saberlo-dijo aun sin verme y comenzó a caminar

-creí que ibas a invitarme-mencione caminando a su lado

-solo quería saber si te gusta el jazz…-su respuesta me decepciono y molesto un poco-…¿hubieras aceptado?-se giro a mirarme de frente; bella…iría contigo a cualquier lugar, al infierno mismo si me lo pides

-¿es en serio?¿después de lo que ha pasado?¿de lo que nos hemos dicho?¿de cómo nos abrazamos y…?

-está bien está bien, ya entendí-me interrumpió con una pequeña sonrisa y deteniendo mi avance-aunque no te hubiera invitado…no ahí-juegas conmigo bella ¿porque me arrojas al abismo para atraerme de nuevo?-ese chico podría estar ahí-se acerco un poco a susurrarme

-¿entonces a donde?-conteste con mi mejor sonrisa

-una cena-respondió con diversión…rayos ¿cenar?-pero tú…tienes una dieta especial y las cenas son demasiado cliché…¿te gustan los go-kart?-agrego antes de responder a lo primero

-si

-¿quieres…?-comenzó a invitarme bastante nerviosa ¿aun lo dudas?

-si

-¿hoy?

-si

-¿a las cinco?

-si

-sabes donde vivo…-de nuevo note una chispa especial en su mirada y voz-¿pasas por mi?

-si

-así hablaremos de…lo que no hemos hablado-agrego desviando su mirada pero con una hermosa sonrisa

-si-conteste con la mejor de las mías

-¡rayos! Edward eres una persona muy difícil-se burlo por mi respuesta positiva a todo, supongo que para deshacerse un poco de los nervios

-solo un poco-respondí dando un paso hacia ella medio encerrándola entre el barandal y mi cuerpo, conectamos nuestras miradas y comencé a acercarme pero la campana del inicio de clase sonó rompiendo nuestra burbuja

-entonces no vemos-dijo con media sonrisa caminando rápidamente hacia otro edificio...

-¡tienen una cita, tienen una cita!-llego nessy a abrazarme, solo me reí de su felicidad

-¡vaya! sacarle una cita a la chica que nunca acepta una cita y…más teniendo en cuenta como se trataron la primera semana, ¡otro record!-llego emmett

-y ella fue la que lo invito-intervino alice mirando a emmett

-bella tiene razón-todos me miraron ante mi comentario-son muy entrometidos…excepto tú-termine abrazando mas a mi hija dándole un beso en la frente y los demás solo rodaron los ojos

No volví a ver a bella sino hasta la salida, en el estacionamiento…

-hasta mañana chicos-bella se despidió de los demás y como siempre abrazo a nessy

-paso por ti a las cinco-tome su mano y le di un beso en la muñeca cuando llego hasta mi

-si…yo…estaré…-comenzó a decirme con una hermosa sonrisa pero desvió su atención hacia su lado derecho-¡no puede ser!-casi grito con una enorme sonrisa echándose a correr hasta un auto de donde salían dos personas, ¡oh! pero si son…


	21. Chapter 21

BELLA POV

Está bien, voy a dejar de enredar y complicar las cosas y solo hare lo que quiero…lo que deseo hacer, estar con Edward, abrazarlo, besarlo…

-felicidades bella…ya era hora-me dijo July durante la última clase

-¿de qué hablas?

-tu cita con Edward-dijo de forma obvia

-¿cómo sabes de eso?

-las noticias corren

-¿qué tenga una cita con Edward es noticia?

-jamás has aceptado una cita con nadie, ahora el chico nuevo, soltero y sumamente sexy quien tampoco ha aceptado las innumerables propuestas que le han hecho…-esto me incomodo, he tenido que escuchar muchas veces como lo invitan y me moría de celos cada vez, aunque como dijo nunca acepto-…te invita y aceptas, ¡es noticia!-reí un poco de su declaración-y si a eso le agregas…aunque esta es una teoría personal, que Edward no ha sido muy discreto al hablar de esto…

-¿cómo?

-pues "accidentalmente" lo escucharon hablando de eso y…casualmente ahí estaba David

-no es enserio-pensé en voz alta bastante divertida

-bueno bueno, como te dije es solo una teoría mía, después de todo si no le arranco la cabeza cuando te invito a salir al menos se desquitaría haciéndole saber que tienen una cita

-no creo que esa teoría se cierta-pero me gustaría un poquito, esto lo pensé

Casi no vi a Edward entre clases, si no hasta casi el estacionamiento, en cuanto nos vimos fue inevitable sonreírnos...creo que se nos nota demasiado lo que sentimos el uno por el otro.

-entonces paso por ti a las cinco-Edward tomo mi mano y sentí sus suaves labios en mi muñeca

-si…-estuve tentada en decirle que nos fuéramos de una vez, después de todo July está con su mama y los hermanos de Edward pueden irse en su auto aun tenemos el mío…¡waow bella! primero pones todas las trabas ¿y ahora casi lo quieres secuestrar?-…yo…-que raro, estoy sintiendo unas presencias muy conocidas-…estaré…-¡claro que son conocidas!, voltee a mí a mi derecha y vi salir a dos personas al mismo tiempo de un auto-¡no puede ser!-grite corriendo hacia ellos-¡mama!-soné como niña chiquita y me arroje a ella dándole besos en toda la cara

-¿qué…para el galán no hay abrazo?

-¡papa!-me abalance a abrazarlo y me cargo dando vueltas-¿qué hacen aquí? creí que llegarían hasta el lunes

-¿no te gusto nuestra sorpresa?-pronuncio mama con un semblante de niña triste

-¡claro que sí, me encanta!-volví a abrazarlos uniéndonos en un abrazo grupal

-te hubiéramos esperado en casa pero quisimos darte una sorpresa MAS grande

-el simple hecho que estén aquí es una gran sorpresa, los extrañaba muchísimo

-si no tienes otros planes…-¡rayos! de repente recordé a Edward-…¿podemos ir a comer para celebrar?

-aamm…si vamos, tengo que llevarme mi auto ¿dónde nos vemos?

-en la plaza del centro y ahí vemos-me abrazaron de nuevo y subieron al auto cuando comencé mi camino de regreso, solo Edward estaba afuera de su auto pero vi que todos miraban hacia mi…hacia mis padres y note que July se fue sin saludarlos o despedirse de mi…

-Edward perdóname…son mis padres-señale el auto aleándose-…¿te importa si lo dejamos para después? es que no los veo desde…

-no te preocupes entiendo-su semblante y voz están tan tensos…

-por favor no te enojes-tome su mano hecha puño la cual relajo al instante

-no estoy enojado, entiendo que quieras ver a tus padres-trato de sonar tranquilo pero su voz lo delato-si no estás ocupada…¿mañana?-tomo mi mejilla y asentí perdida en su mirada

-¿en serio estas bien? te noto…

-por supuesto bella…solo no desaparezcas ¿está bien?-esta vez me abrazo…me abrazo como si de verdad creyera que me iré

-te lo prometo…aamm…pero tengo que irme-empezó aflojar su agarre y me puse de puntas para besar su mejilla-hasta mañana

-hasta mañana-me atrajo de nuevo para besar mi mejilla y me dejo ir…

EDWARD POV

Sus padres están aquí, están aquí…no nos vieron…¿por qué vinieron antes?¿ellos sabrán lo que paso?¿querrán llevársela?

-trata de calmarte papa-me pidió Nessy en el auto tratando de calmarse ella misma. Cuando bella arranco su auto estuve realmente tentado a seguirla

Nos tomo menos tiempo del habitual llegar a casa, no pude evitar pisar el acelerador…quiero salir corriendo hacia ella, para saber…para que no se vaya de nuevo…

-¿qué piensas hacer Edward?-pregunto Alice al llegar a casa

-irán a la plaza a comer…tal vez…

-¡vamos!…después de todo es un lugar público y…podríamos accidentalmente encontrarnos. Si vamos todos será menos extraño que si vas tú solo, "y…si algo malo pasara entre todos podríamos controlarlo mejor"-lo ultimo lo pensó, asustándome un poco, la vez pasada también estábamos todos y aun así desapareció

-suena bien-le contesto rose-¿sabrán algo de lo que le paso?

-será bueno averiguarlo-todos excepto Esme y Carlisle quienes no estaban en casa salimos rumbo a la plaza que imaginamos irían

…

-tal vez estén en…ese restaurant francés parece el más sofisticado-propuso rose

-el italiano no se queda atrás, después de todo debe gustarles esa comida-alice pensó en voz alta, comenzamos a caminar hacia esos dos lugares pero la voz de Jacob nos detuvo

-son ellos ¿no?-señalo hacia unas mesitas comunes a unos metros alejados de todo lo…elegante

-si-conteste confundido, uno creería que personas tan…como se supone que ellos son, de renombre, dinero, conocidos…comería siempre en los lugares más elegantes y los más caros platillos, no hamburguesas en una plaza común

-vamos-tratamos de que nuestro encuentro sea lo más sorpresivamente posible

-¡hola!-pronuncio bella al vernos y después de pasar un mordisco de su enorme hamburguesa

-hola bella, ¡hey! bellita, que casualidad-saludaron todos, sus padres nos miraban con una sonrisa, sin cambios _malos_ en sus reacciones…parecen cómodos, creo que no saben quiénes somos…de hecho se ven felices

-disculpen que no lo hice hace rato, no tuve cabeza de nada, les presento a mis padres Alba y Leo…papa, mama les presento a los Cullen

-un placer conocerlos chicos-Alba de inmediato se levanto a saludarnos a todos, note que le afecto nuestra temperatura pero no dijo nada

-igualmente chicos-a su…padre le paso lo mismo pero igualmente siguió saludando con amabilidad, nos presentamos cordialmente pero aun reticentes-¿entonces…?-leo volteo a ver a bella y ella negó divertida

-entonces-le respondió cansada-ellos son mis nuevos amigos-agrego dándole una mirada significativa…tampoco puedo leer sus mentes, quiero preguntarle de esto a bella

-"Edward tampoco capto nada proveniente de ellos"-me informo Jasper, no me extraño, Alice tampoco puede verlos

-¿gustan una hamburguesa chicos?-Alba nos señalo la mínima banquita-aunque me parece que no vamos a caber pero buscaremos la forma-todos nos negamos

-solo estamos aquí de compras-agrego alice

-¿otra vez?-la voz de bella salió entre divertida e incrédula, ¿acaso sabrá que nuestro encuentro no es casual?

-nunca está de más-Alice alzo los hombros despreocupadamente haciendo reír a bella y…a sus padres-…mmm…¿puedo hacerles una pregunta?

-por supuesto-le contesto Alba

-¿porque están comiendo aquí?-los tres rieron un poco

-teníamos antojo de hamburguesas…y no se necesita reservación para la mejor mesa-bromeo guiñándole un ojo…bueno bueno me caen un poco bien

-además esos lugares son un poco aburridos-agrego Leo señalando los restaurantes a los que nos dirigíamos originalmente

-es extraño ver a personas tan elegantes comer hamburguesas en una plaza al aire libre

-y no es lo más extraño que hacemos-esta vez fue bella, ¿esa será indirecta o…?

-¿vienes solo?-me pregunto leo a lo que bella lo miro seriamente pero no le hizo caso

-si-no me gusta no poder escuchar lo que piensan

-espero que tu novia no se haya enojado contigo-comento un poco preocupado

-papa si ese fuera el caso-bella hablo antes que yo-¿no crees que…?

-no tengo novia-interrumpí mirándola

-no puedo creerlo un chico tan apuesto…¿acaso tu carácter?-intervino Alba

-su carácter es muy interesante-bella respondió mirándome divertida…¿te parezco interesante bella?-todo un bipolar

Todos estallaron es risas excepto yo, ¡vamos bella! se que no me he portado muy consistente contigo pero no me lo has puesto muy fácil que digamos. Se que lo dice en broma pero no quiero que…

-emmett estoy segura que esto es tu culpa-la voz de bella volteando hacia él con los brazos en jarras llamaron mi atención

-¿qué?¿yo qué?-levanto las manos en rendición

-tu hermano no aguanta una broma ¿qué fue lo que le hiciste?-agrego entre risas y caminando hasta mi para abrazarme un segundo pero la tome entre mis brazos y no la deje alejarse…

De nuevo todos soltaron risas y apenas note los pensamientos de los demás, que además de estar felices por esto, también se trata de lo felices que se ven sus padres de vernos juntos...

-fue una broma-comento bella separándose de mí. Cuanto me duele soltarla…bella no te vayas de mi

-lo sé, está bien-apenas si encontré mi voz

-nos vamos, me gustaría platicar con ustedes en otro momento-alice se adelanto a ellos más alegre, después de todo…parecen buenas personas…y lo más importante parece…_parece_…que no tienen idea de lo que paso-bella nos ha contado mucho de ustedes y en serio me gustaría conocerlos mejor

-con gusto cariño, si quieren en el fin de semana podríamos reunirnos

-¡seria increíble!, pueden ir a nuestra casa-agrego Nessy casi saltando, haciéndonos reír-¿van a ir verdad?-se dirigió a bella tomándola de las manos y haciendo un puchero de borrego como le dijo el otro día

-claro pequeña-le contesto bella extrañándole un poco sus propias palabras y haciendo mucho más feliz a nuestra hija, ella era la única que le decía así

-primero tienen que consultarlo con sus padres-casi me dio risa que dijeran lo mismo que bella el primer día de clases cuando yo le pregunte lo mismo

-estoy seguro de que no habrá problema-agregue viendo a mis dos razones de ser aun tomadas de las manos

Nos despedimos y supuestamente seguimos recorriendo el lugar no se los demás pero tengo toda mi atención en esa mesita…

-así que ese es "el chico"-nos habíamos alejado unos cuantos metros cuando sonó la voz de su padre

-¡papa!-la voz de bella sonó muy apenada pero feliz

-¡sabía que era él!-esta vez fue Alba-es el chico por el que estabas suspirando-declaro haciéndome muy feliz...¿escucharla? debió ser por teléfono…o con nuestra teoría de que desaparece…tal vez…

-no estaba suspirando…¿te dijo que estaba suspirando? no lo hacía-se defendió bella en voz muy baja

-nadie me dijo nada, yo te escuche suspirar pero dudo que tú misma te hayas dado cuenta que lo hiciste-no pude evitar voltear ante ese último comentario, bella me miro un segundo y desvió la mirada

-tengo hambre ¿ustedes no?-sus padres soltaron risas ante eso

-parece un buen chico…

-lo es-bella dijo muy bajo pero lo escuche claramente

Fue lo último que dijeron sobre el tema, me di cuenta que en cuanto sus padres mencionaban algo relacionado con el lugar en donde vivían y bella, rápidamente ella cambiaba la conversación, se me hizo extraño…en fin, terminaron de comer y se fueron.

…

-¡me dijo pequeña Esme me dijo pequeña!-me encanta ver tan feliz a mi hija

-me alegro mucho cariño

-se que tal vez…tal vez sea una coincidencia y no signifique nada pero me gusta más la idea de me recuerde un poquititito

-puede ser…no lo sabemos, pero puede ser

…

Fui a su casa casi hasta la noche, aunque estoy más relajado en el tema de sus padres me fue inevitable ir, más que nada por ella. A la hora de dormir dejo solo unas delicadas cortinas y la puerta de la terraza medio abierta, casi me da un "infarto" al momento de verla salir de su armario…se puso una camiseta de tirantes y un muy corto short ajustados a su cuerpo, tuve que usar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no ir hasta ella y besarla de la manera más apasionada.

Se acostó a dormir y después de una hora no pude mas y llegue hasta su terraza, entre sigilosamente a su habitación…se nota bastante tranquila y pacífica, se ve tan hermosa

-acaso…-su voz totalmente clara me desconcertó-…tus padres no te enseñaron que es de mala educación entrar a una casa sin invitación…y mas a la habitación de una chica-menciono lo ultimo al abrir los ojos…


	22. Chapter 22

**_Llevo algunos capítulos ya escritos y aun me faltan varias situaciones que incluir...no tenia planeado que el fic tuviera tantos caps como los que voy a necesitar...he tratado de no alargar algunas situaciones pero tampoco quiero que parezcan .."cortados" en otra version de este cap llega angel y empieza a contarle todo lo que paso...pero tengo unas escenas entre edward y bella que la dinamica entre ellos es mejor si todavia no sabe. aun asi espero que les guste como se van a desarrollar los siguientes caps...Gracias por seguir esta historia y por sus reviews. Besos y nos leemos luego..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

BELLA POV

Mis papas están aquí, me parece fantástico, quiero estar cerca de ellos todo el tiempo que se pueda, después de todo llegara el momento en que deje de envejecer y…tendré que sepárame de ellos, no definitivamente pero nadie mas podrá saber de mi, ni verme, saber quien soy...quien era.

Al último nos decidimos por unas hamburguesas…y…"casualmente" nos encontramos a los chicos, por supuesto que no tiene nada que ver con que pudieron escucharnos.

Note que de principio estaban como…reticentes, bastante tensos en cuanto a mis padres pero al último se relajaron, tal vez solo estaban nerviosos, no lo sé.

Lo que me pareció más extraño no fueron los Cullen o mis padres, sino yo, en un momento se me ocurrió decirle pequeña a Carlie, ya lo había pensado pero ahora lo dije, fue…un poco extraño, sentí como si fuera una costumbre de años, en serio me parece inusual el cariño que le tengo esta chica…nunca he tenido una hermanita pero supongo que debe ser así, quererla sin ninguna explicación; ni siquiera a July (que es mi mejor amiga) la había visto así.

…

-¿has hablado con ángel cariño?-me pregunto mama cuando llegamos a casa

-no desde que regresamos el lunes…debe estar muy ocupado, además ya saben que le gusta ser bastante independiente

-lo llame ayer y lo escuche…extraño-esta vez fue papa

-¿cómo extraño?-mediante nuestro lazo no he sentido nada "extraño" proviniendo de él

-no lo sé, tal vez como dices solo debe estar muy ocupado

-le hemos dicho un millón de veces que no tiene que trabajar-pensó mama en voz alta negando con la cabeza

-a él le gusta trabajar

-una cosa más que me agrada de el-papa también pensó en voz alta, han llegado a querer a ángel como un verdadero hijo

-mmm…cambiando de tema, quiero contarles algo…de los chicos que…

-¿es tu novio?-mama me interrumpió bastante divertida

-no-conteste entre divertida y preocupada por lo que iba a decirles

-¿qué pasa?-esta vez fue papa

-¿notaron algo…diferente en ellos?-los dos se miraron adivinando la respuesta del otro

-bueno…cuando estrechamos sus manos…-empezó mama-no sé si te refieras a eso

-su piel es muy fría…y dura

-me lo pareció…-dijo papa para sí mismo

-ellos son diferentes, no como yo…pero si son diferentes

-¿eso está bien?¿es bueno o malo para ti?-pregunto mama muy preocupada

-es…bueno, me refiero a que no es malo-espero que todo es de la inestabilidad de mi poder ya este de lado-y…si voy a…iniciar algo con…Edward…es algo bueno de hecho

-¿entonces VAN a ser novios?-pregunto papa quitando un poco de tensión al ambiente

-jajaja los adoro…-pensé en voz alta-lo más probable es que si, pero tengo que hablar con él, le diré solo lo necesario de mi y después…veremos si…llegamos a algo

-lo note muy enamorado de ti-el semblante de mama se volvió tierno-y…me atrevo a decir que tu de él, jamás te vi así por nadie más…ni por Nico

-jamás me había sentido así…-pensé en voz alta-…mmm…bueno…en cuanto a que son diferentes, tengo que decirles que igual que yo tiene un mejor oído-asintieron ante mis palabras-son más fuertes que los demás-volvieron a asentir-y en su caso particular su piel es fría y tienen una dieta especial

-¿qué clase de dieta?

-solo especial…por favor no pregunten sobre eso-casi suplique juntando mis manos

-no lo haremos, confiamos en ti y si tú dices que todo está bien…estará bien para nosotros

-gracias, son los mejores-me lance a abrazarlos al decirlo

-¿algo más que debamos saber?-pregunto papa cautelosamente

Veamos…solo quiero mencionar lo necesario…dieta, fuerza, oído, piel fría…¿qué más?¿les diré del sol?

-bueno…a ellos no les gusta el sol-dije…no queriendo decirlo

-¿qué?¿son vampiros?-la voz de mama salió burlona y los tres soltamos risitas, las mías mas nerviosas que divertidas

-solo…no les gusta el sol…bueno si les gusta pero no cuando otros pueden verlos, es un asunto…privado… de ellos, así que no se extrañen si…no quieren ir a un lugar donde haya sol

-está bien, no puedo invitarlos a un viaje a la playa ya entendimos-volvimos a soltar risas

-gracias por ser como son…créanme que ellos son buenas personas, amables, considerados, afectuosos…cariñosos

-¿habías visto a mi linda bebe mas enamorada?-la voz de mama me saco de mi burbuja

-no-le respondió papa bastante divertido y en el fondo contrariado…después de todo es una papa, mi papa

-perdón…yo…perdón-conteste despabilándome

-bueno bueno, Edward y su familia suenan geniales pero te traigo muchas cosas y quiero que platiquemos de…-mama cambio de tema contándome un sinfín de cosas, en serio me encanta que estén aquí.

Casi nos fuimos a dormir en la madrugada no quería despegarme de mis papas pero estaban cansados por el viaje y todo lo que hicimos en el día.

Me fui a dormir y después de tomar mi tan ansiado baño fui a mi armario a ponerme mi habitual slip para dormir, mi mama maneja un sinfín de campañas y siempre me da regalos de todo tipo, incluyendo lencería. Estaba en este pensamiento cuando sentí la presencia de Edward…mmm…cancele nuestra cita y…he esperado mucho…¿y si lo dejo entrar?...sí, pero no con este conjunto, pensé mirando el slip de encaje sumamente sexy…no creo que sea la mejor elección, mejor algo menos…provocativo

Edward, Edward, Edward…¿entraras?

EDWARD POV

Se acostó a dormir y después de una hora no pude mas y llegue hasta su terraza, entre sigilosamente a su habitación…se nota bastante tranquila y pacífica, ja! acabo de darme cuenta que es la primera vez que la veo dormir, se ve tan hermosa…

-acaso…-su voz totalmente clara me desconcertó-…tus padres no te enseñaron que es de mala educación entrar a una casa sin invitación…y mas a la habitación de una chica-menciono lo ultimo al abrir los ojos

-no suenas sorprendida-dije en voz alta mas para mí que para ella, al momento se sentó y me dejo ver su hermoso torso enfundado en esa diminuta prenda-¿no te preguntas como llegue hasta aquí?-agregue con la voz afectada

-mmm…-se quedo pensativa un momento, tomo aire y me miro fijamente-no…con tus habilidades…

-¿mis habilidades?…¿sabes lo que soy?-dije a un clavado al piso a unos metros de su cama

-si

-¿desde cuándo?

-desde el parque-contesto como sin nada

-por eso no te extrañaron tantas cosas diferentes de mi…de nosotros-pensé en voz alta-tu eres diferente ¿cierto?

-…digamos que no soy común

Claramente evadió mi pregunta, iba a decir otra cosa pero en ese momento movió sus frazadas descubriendo sus piernas y no pude evitar soltar un jadeo. Camino hacia mi mordiendo su labio inferior y recorrí sin pudor cada centímetro de su figura…

-¿tenias planeado venir aquí…-dijo a medio camino, me costó mucho ponerle atención-…antes de conocernos?-termino a un paso de mi

¿Le diré?¿le contare todo o…?¿qué hago? no sé si es el mejor momento para contarle…apenas me gane su confianza, apenas pudo decirme que le gusto…¿y si termino asustándola?…además si ella es diferente debe estar cerca de seres diferentes, no creo que sus padres ellos parecen totalmente normales…aunque también ella, no había pensado en eso. Me parece que tengo que averiguar primero lo que paso, no creo que esté en peligro por nuestra presencia pero…

-es una tontería lo siento-agrego ante mi silencio

-¡no!, no es lo que crees…me perdí en un pensamiento lo siento-volvió a morder su labio y acabo con mi autocontrol

La tome de los brazos acercándola a mí un poco más brusco de lo que hubiera deseado…

-lo siento-pedí acariciando levemente toda la extensión de sus brazos, no pude ni quiero esperar más, me acerque a besarla pero se retiro…

-no me respondiste

-me estas matando…-dije algo desesperado haciéndola reír-y…mmm…-espero que esto no la aleje de mi-…no, no lo tenía planeado-sonrió muy ligeramente desviando un poco su mirada y me anime a tomarla delicadamente de la cintura…pude sentir su piel, suave y cálida. Lentamente me acerque a su rostro mirándonos como otras veces y escuchando por primera vez su pulso y respiración acelerarse

Por fin nuestros labios se fusionaron lentamente, disfrutando de cada milímetro de su suave pero (y hasta ahora lo noto) resistente piel, pase mi lengua por su labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar el cual me concedió, nuestras lenguas se encontraron comenzando una sensual y exquisita danza, inconscientemente use mis dedos para acariciar la parte de su espalda que deja a la vista haciendo que se pegara mas a mi si era posible. Desafortunadamente el aire le fue necesario y rompió el beso pero uní nuestras frentes…

Me fue inevitable besarla de nuevo…bella, mi bella…cuanto extrañe besarte, estaba en este pensamiento cuando se separo de mi algo confundida viendo hacia otros lados, mas a la terraza

-¿qué sucede?-pregunte sin soltarla

-mmm…nada-trato de sonar normal pero no le creí, esta vez fue ella quien volvió a unirnos en un beso…esta bien, eso fue extraño pero no importa, cuando volvió a faltarle el aire uso sus manos para separase de mí...

-mmm…se que tú no tienes que dormir pero yo si-menciono dando un paso hacia atrás-hasta mañana-agrego antes que le contestara

-aun tenemos una cita-le recordé con mi mejor sonrisa

-¿así que viniste a despertarme para recordármelo? no tengo tan mala memoria-bromeo fingiendo molestia y cruzando sus brazos lo que hizo que sus pechos resaltaran,…supongo que noto mi reacción porque trato de cubrirse un poco desviando la mirada…mi dulce y tierna bella, si supieras cuantas veces hicimos el amor, cuantas veces te vi desnuda, conozco cada centímetro de tu cuerpo-Edward-susurro contrariada

-mmm…si-conteste despabilándome y dejando de devorarla con la mirada-antes una cosa…creo que ya te diste cuenta pero no me dejaste decírtelo, te amo bella-sonrió hermosamente aun sin verme-…hasta mañana-con todo el esfuerzo, me fui a mi casa

…

-¿Por qué tienes la esencia de bella tan impregnada en ti?-me pregunto emmett divertido cuando por fin llegue

-supongo que no tengo explicarlo-conteste con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro siguiendo de largo hasta mi cuarto

-así se hace hermanito-contesto en un grito bajo para no despertar a mi hija y Jacob.

Ahora si bella, no hay marcha atrás, volverás a mí, volveremos a estar juntos, te lo prometo mi amor.


	23. Chapter 23

BELLA POV

Mande todas mis dudas, mis complicaciones, mi cobardía al diablo y bese a Edward…le conté que se lo de él y como imagine él también sabia de mi…verdaderamente ya no pude contenerme más.

Besarlo fue…no sé como explicarlo, simplemente…mágico…aunque paso algo muy, muy, muuuuuuuy extraño, la segunda vez que lo bese escuche una hermosa risita…casi estoy segura de quien pero…¿por qué?¿cómo? la busque con la mirada y sé que no estaba ahí, no pude sentir su presencia además la escuche en mi cabeza no con mis oídos, muuuuuuy raro.

Al dia siguiente al llegar vi a los Cullen recargados en sus autos viéndome fijamente, cruce mi mirada con la de Edward y me respondió con una sonrisa espectacular.

-tierra llamando a bella-escuche la voz de July y paso su mano frente a mi rostro cortando mi conexión con Edward-mejor sácale una foto, te lo vas a gastar-agrego burlándose y solo negué con una sonrisa, alcance a escuchar sus risas también

-vamos se hace tarde-la tome del brazo y caminamos rumbo al edificio

-¡hola!-llego Carlie a abrazarme-me entere de que sabes, estoy tan feliz…-me dijo en un susurro aun abrazada a mi

-mmm…no deberíamos hablar de eso aquí-conteste igual en un susurro-vamos a clases–ahora mire a las dos y casi las arrastre hacia los salones, entramos a la primera y esta vez solo me toco con amy y will

-escuche que tus papas llegaron ayer-me dijo amy

-sí, los extrañaba tanto-obviamente nadie sabe que los voy a ver los fines de semana

-eso es genial pero…supongo que tu cita con Edward se cancelo

-mmm…si-conteste algo desanimada, me hubiera gustado salir con él

-tammy y sus clones siguen en su campaña de acoso-comento amy como sin nada

-¿a si?-conteste igual

-¿y qué vas a hacer?

-¿hacer de qué?

-¡oh, vamos bella! el te gusta y…tu le encantas, pero si no haces nada…

-según lo que he escuchado, no le hace caso a ninguna-trate por todos los medios que los celos no me ganaran

-sí pero…son tan…tu sabes…

-¿insistentes?-por decirlo decentemente

-arrastradas-ella si se atrevió-y…los chicos son chicos…

-llego la profesora-dije cortándola, me llena de rabia pensar en eso, se que casi todas las chicas lo han invitado a salir pero les ha dicho que no a todas…y se que Edward es una persona bastante centrada como para dejarse llevar por esas niñitas ¿cierto?...además el me ama, me lo dijo y yo…bueno, le dije que me gusta, no es mucho pero es algo.

Ninguno volvió a comentar algo parecido cuando salimos de clase, después de despedirnos cada uno se fue por su lado…

-por fin-escuche susurrar a Edward con una enorme sonrisa y mirándome cuando llego al salón seguido por sus hermanos

-hola Eddy-maldición…una niñita tonta le bloqueo el paso cuando entro-unos amigos y yo vamos a ir a bailar ¿te gustaría venir?

-no gracias-contesto un poco fastidiado tratando de pasar

-o…podríamos ir a un lugar más privado-dijo bastante insinuante y desvié la mirada, tarada como se atreve a hablarle así…que ganas me dan de arrancarle las extensiones

-¿no entendiste que no niña?-escuche la voz algo molesta de Rose y a Edward acercarse sin decir otra cosa

-hola-me saludo sentándose a mi lado

-buenos días-conteste sin mirarlo tratando de controlar no solo mis celos sino las ganas de burlarme de la tarada esa

-mmm…¿solo eso?

-¿de qué hablas?-esta vez sí voltee a verlo

-de que anoche tenías tu lengua en mi garganta y ahora parece como si no me conocieras-dijo con un puchero demasiado tierno

-¿quieres que meta mi legua en tu garganta y nos llamen la atención por _malas _conductas?-lo mire fijamente y escuche algunas burlas de sus hermanos, ¿acaso no pueden fingir que no escucharon nada?

-solo lo primero-esa típica sonrisa se extendió en un su rostro al acercarse, tome a Edward de la barbilla e intente darle un beso rápido en la mejilla pero se movió para que fuera en la boca

-buenos días-conteste y un segundo después llego el profesor

-¿para uno como los de anoche me tocara esperar?-pregunto burlonamente-…que mala

-¡sssshhhh!-mi respuesta lo hizo reír

…

-¿y…?-pregunto una vez fuera del salón

-¿y qué?

-¿cuando me vas a saludar bien?

-ya lo hice

-por favor bella…-me tomo del brazo para dejarme frente a él-…no hagas esto, te gusto, me lo dijiste y yo te amo…lo de anoche significo algo…mucho en nuestro caso en particular-me atrajo de la cintura y me beso tiernamente-¡aahh! jamás voy a cansarme de esto-pronuncio provocando unas risitas de mi parte

-según se, ustedes simplemente no se cansan-trate de bromear y sepárame ya que toda su familia y algunos otros chicos se nos quedaron viendo-tengo hambre-dije al ver que no me soltaba y gracias a eso lo hizo, no sin antes atraerme de nuevo y besarme ligeramente

En el comedor nos juntamos mis amigos y su familia, todos con sutiles comentarios al respecto hasta que ya no pudieron soportarlo

-¿ya son novios, amigos con derecho o qué?-will fue el que se animo

-déjala en paz-intervino July con una sonrisa

-¿qué? solo quiero saber

-eres un metiche-conteste mirándolo-¿y que te hace creer esas cosas?-dije enarcando una ceja

-¿enserio crees que ese beso paso desapercibido, sobre todo con los clones de por medio?-contesto con voz obvia y todos soltaron risas por el comentario

-pues que entrometidos-conteste y seguí comiendo

-no respondieron-esta vez fue emmett mirando a Edward

-¿no sabía que tenemos que pasar reporte de nuestras vidas?-también evadió la respuesta y es que la verdad…¿qué somos?

-¿te gusta el pastel de chocolate?-me pregunto Jacob con una enorme sonrisa y comiendo un gran pedazo para ayudar a cambiar el tema, me agrada mucho, es un buen amigo

-mmm…aja-respondí perdiéndome en su imagen

¿A quién me recuerda? ¿a que me recuerda? Dije en mi mente no sé cuantas veces, se que he visto una imagen parecida antes, pero aun asi…no es la misma…que enredo. No es cualquier persona con un pastel de chocolate, es…alguien parecido a él, con…con…

-¿qué pasa? no creo que quieras porque tienes uno-trato de bromear conmigo pero no le hice caso, seguí sumergida en ese pensamiento…alguien parecido a él con…mmm…mmm…en ese momento se acabo el pastel, una porción muy pequeña para alguien de su tamaño, quise descubrir mi pensamiento e inconscientemente tome el mío y se lo di

-aamm…gracias-comenzó a comerlo y…y…y…

-"pasteles de lodo"-pensé, sonreí al saber a que me recuerda-"¿pasteles de lodo?"-repetí confundida otra vez en mi mente, que asco ¿porque me recordó eso?

-¿bella?-Edward llamo mi atención, su voz sonó extraña, no capte bien como

-¿sí?

-¿todo bien?-menciono alternando su mirada entre Jacob y yo

-es que me llene solo de verlo-mire de nuevo a Jacob dejando mi cuchara y tocando dramáticamente mí estomago provocando las risas de todos…ok, momento extraño…¡anotado!

EDWARD POV

Bella sabe de nosotros, no me dijo qué es ella solo me reafirmo que es diferente. No quise irme durante la noche pero me pareció lo mejor, en la mañana le conté a la familia que me confirmo vagamente que es diferente y que sabe lo que somos…me cuestionaron mucho sobre si nos recuerda, si le conté, etcétera. Ciertamente no hablamos de eso y de nada, nos entretuvimos mas besándonos.

En cuanto la vimos llegar me perdí en su mirada…empecé a recordar como lentamente se acerco a mi mientras me preguntó si cruce el mundo por seguirla y como por fin volví a probar esos deliciosos labios, desafortunadamente nos sacaron de nuestra burbuja personal y tuvimos que cumplir e ir a clases mientras me invadían pensamientos y comentarios de apoyo y felicidad de la familia.

Me saca de balance el que bella se comporte tan seria aquí, de principio tuve miedo que se hubiera arrepentido pero no…es solo su forma de ser…aquí…espero.

Nos cuestionaron el tipo de relación que tenemos, ¿novios?...para mi es mi esposa pero me parece que debo pedirle que sea mi novia…quiero contarle…¿cuándo lo hago?¿cómo lo hago?

Estaba en este pensamiento cuando los de la familia me invadieron "¿Por qué lo ve así?" de diferentes formas todos pensaban lo mismo, mire a bella y está completamente absorta mirando a Jacob comer…"no lo ve así, no lo ve de esa forma" tuve que repetirme mentalmente para que no me diera un ataque de celos…"¿bella que haces? deja de verlo" me grite mentalmente cuando le dio su propia porción de comida para seguir viéndolo…¿pero porque?

-"Edward relájate, tal vez sea que esta recordando algo, solo mírala"-pensó Jasper, trate de verlo desde esa perspectiva…mmm…pues sí, puede ser, su ceño esta fruncido, como pensando en algo…

-¿todo bien?-pregunte a bella después de que su ceño cambio a una sonrisa deslumbrante y después…aamm…como ¿asco?, no parece nada de lo que pensé pero no pude evitar los celos

Me respondió con una broma y así dio por terminado el tema y el escrutinio a Jacob, que extraño.

-te debo una cita-dijo de repente sin verme al jugar con su comida

-si

-¿quieres ir a…?-empezó a decirme aun sin mirarme

-está bien-la interrumpí aceptando

-aun no te digo a donde-esta vez si me miro bástate divertida

-para lo que le importa el lugar bellita-intervino emmett y los demás lo regañaron en volumen normal

-discúlpalo bella ¿a qué hora?-hable de yo al ver que bella se cohibió un poco por los comentarios de emmett y la atención recibida

-mmm…solo tengo que ir a cambiarme…cambiarnos-señalo nuestras ropas

-¿paso por ti?

-si-en eso ultimo me sonrió y momentos después volteo hacia July mirándola significativamente e iniciaron una plática completamente diferente; la entiendo, era incomodo que todos nos observaran en silencio, aunque yo no pude evitar los pensamientos.

A la salida volvimos a besarnos en forma de despedida, simplemente no puedo dejar de besarla y…parece que ella está igual, me tomo el rostro con sus pequeñas y suaves manos y me beso tan cariñosamente…prácticamente con amor, o eso quiero creer.

…

-¿A dónde vas?-alice me impidió el paso cuando iba de salida

-¿para qué preguntas si ya sabes?-conteste fastidiado queriendo pasar

-tal vez apenas está llegando a su casa, en cuanto perdimos su auto de vista condujiste como loco hacia acá y tardaste un par de segundos en cambiarte, dale un poco más de tiempo-termino entre risas

-jajaja bellita te tiene en el piso ¿he?-intervino emmett solo les respondí rodando los ojos

-quisiera que ya le contáramos…después de todo parece que sus padres no saben nada-de pronto llego nessy a mi lado

-quiero hacerlo pero…creo que debo hablar más con ella primero…si llego y le suelto toda esta historia no se que pase

-ya sé que tenemos que esperar…es solo que…la extraño mucho…como mi mama-termino abrazando el peluche que le regaño pareciendo una niña chiquita y algo triste

-tiene una conexión contigo-trate de mejorar su ánimo-desde el primer momento tú fuiste con quien mejor se llevo y…yo también quiero creer que te dijo pequeña porque te recuerda al menos un poco…se que tienen una conexión-la abrace al decirlo y sonrió dulcemente

Espere casi media hora en salir a casa de bella, me pareció bastante extraño llegar a su casa asi, en auto y teniendo que dar mi nombre para entrar al fraccionamiento…extraño…diferente.

-Edward pasa-su madre me abrió la puerta y me saludo amablemente

-Edward muchacho ¿como estas?-esta vez fue su padre dándome la mano-ven, quiero presentarte a nuestro hijo, ángel…


	24. Chapter 24

_**Debido a la época tengo mas tiempo libre y tal vez pueda actualizar algunos caps antes, como les dije ya tengo varios escritos...espero que les gusten.**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y el tiempo de leer este fic**_

_**Besos y nos leemos luego...**_

BELLA POV

Me es inevitable desear besarlo…por eso lo tome del rostro y me perdí en sus labios al despedirme. Estaba sumergida en este pensamiento que ni siquiera me di cuenta del muy conocido auto estacionado en la entrada del garaje…hasta que entre a casa.

-¿mama, papa?-los dos llegaron hasta mi pero no estaban solos-¡ángel!-casi corrí a abrazarlo

-bella-a pesar de que su voz sonó normal lo note un poco extraño, fruncí el seño preguntándole de esa forma lo que pasa pero solo sonrió y me beso la frente, un poco raro…

-pensé que ya te habías mudado a la universidad-¡rayos! de repente recordé a Edward y que va a venir aquí

-vine a saludar-miro a mis papas

-y nos alegra que hayas venido, nos tenias un poquito preocupados-le dijo mama tiernamente

-varias cosas se me juntaron en estos días-esta vez su voz sonó un poco afectada

-mmm…voy a salir…me refiero a que…tengo una cita-les informe a todos entre nerviosa y feliz

-¡oh!, está bien cariño-respondieron mis papas al mismo tiempo…ángel…se perdió en un pensamiento

-¿les importa si lo secuestro un ratito? quiero hablar con ángel antes de…-mire a mis padres

-no hay problema

Le pedí que me siguiera a mi recamara, en el camino fuimos callados y pude sentir un poco de sus emociones…incertidumbre, nerviosismo, tristeza culpa y un poco de miedo ¿qué tendrá?

-tengo algo que contarte

-yo también…-pronuncio con mirada profunda y perdida en la nada

-¿qué sucede?¿porque estas así?-toque mi pecho con una mano y el de él con la otra

-¿cómo van las cosas con Edward?-¡oh! parece que mis papas le hablaron de él

-te contaron-señale refiriéndome a ellos

-solo su nombre, que su familia parece agradable y que se nota que está enamorado de ti…y tu de él-creo que aquí inician los problemas

-el es diferente

-lo se

-¿cómo?¿ellos te dijeron?-se me hace raro, mis papas no hablan de estas cosas y menos si yo no estoy presente

-claro que no, ellos nunca dirían nada

-¿entonces?-señalo nuestras mentes y yo fruncí el ceño

-a pesar de que tenemos nuestras mentes cerradas, hay veces en que…algo fluye…mas cuando duermes-no sabía eso-afortunadamente solo yo puedo ver tu mente, así que no te preocupes por eso

-¿lo sabías este fin de semana?

-algo…no todo

-¿no estás en contra?-no es que él me mande pero respeto mucho su opinión sobre todo si involucra el poder en mi y seres diferentes

-no…de hecho me alegra verte tan feliz…enamorada como dicen tus padres

-gracias, creí que dirías que no es bueno estar cerca de él…por lo de…

-el poder, me parece que eso ya lo estabilizaste-me interrumpió con media sonrisa

-ángel se que pasa algo malo…dime-tome su mano, no me gusta verlo así

-primero cuéntame cómo vas con Edward…con su familia-de nuevo me evadió, bien, si no quiere hablar esperare hasta que esté listo para hacerlo

-pues bien…a veces creo que todo es muy rápido…de hecho con lo intenso que es me sorprende que no haya llegado ya

-tal vez te parezca…apresurado, pero si te hace feliz…solo déjate llevar…

-¡waow! quien eres tú y donde dejaste a mi hermanito que siempre pensó que debería esperar, que enumeraba un sinfín de defectos de mis posibles novios y…que me habría alejado de los Cullen-esto último aumento su tristeza y capte algo de culpa-¡hey! solo es una broma

-lo sé, no me hagas caso, son cosas mías-me tomo tiernamente del rostro y me dio su mejor sonrisa-bella si tengo algo que decirte-lo sabia-pero…después…el fin de semana…el sábado ¿sí?

-supongo que aunque pregunte algo…no me dirás nada en este momento ¿cierto?

-es delicado…complicado y…no quiero arruinar tu cita-agrego lo ultimo intentando sonar más alegre-supongo que puede esperar unos días mas

-¿seguro? Si es necesario puedo llamar a Edward y…-la verdad esta idea no me gusta pero noto muy inquieto a Ángel

-no no no, ve con Edward…diviértete, no te preocupes por esto, hablaremos el sábado-termino dándome un beso en la frente

-está bien, si tu lo dices

-me voy supongo que quieres arreglarte y por favor en serio pásatela bien

-gracias…por todo, te quiero Ángel

-también yo-nos abrazamos y salió de mi habitación

Ciertamente fue una plática extraña, no me esperaba esa actitud…me encanto, pero me sorprendió, además…¿de qué querrá hablar?…espero que no sea tan grave. Le hare caso y dejare de lado ese tema por el momento, me apresure a cambiarme, Edward debe estar por llegar, no me dejo decirle adonde pienso llevarlo, espero que le guste. Como a los quince minutos estaba más que lista y alcance a escuchar su auto cuando llego frente a mi casa, casi me gana la risa el darme cuenta que es la primera vez que llega aquí así. En cuanto baje a la sala vi a Edward y Ángel sumamente tensos al saludarse, aunque ambos tratan de ocultarlo, obviamente a ángel se le nota más.

-bella me ha hablado de ti-por fin Edward le dio la mano y ángel la tomo algo reticente ¿por qué? creí que no le molestaba…no le respondió nada solo asintió y volteo a verme desviando la atención a mi

-vuelvo al rato-mire a mis padres para terminar con la tensa escena

-está bien cariño-mama me beso la mejilla y después a Edward

-cuidado con mi hija-papa le advirtió a Edward con voz seria

-jamás dejare que algo la dañe…-respondió mirándome pero la risa reprimida de papa hizo que lo mirara de nuevo

-me alegra escuchar eso, pero trataba de advertirte, bella a mandado chicos al hospital-esta vez todos rieron menos yo…y ángel que parece perdido en su mundo

-¡eso no es cierto!

-entiendo, en ese caso tendré cuidado-Edward le siguió el juego ignorando mi comentario

-mejor ya vámonos-golpee el hombro de Edward y lo tome de la mano para salir de la casa

Camino al auto mi corazón se acelero bastante, Edward y yo…solos. Antes de abrirme la puerta me dio la vuelta y abrazo por la cintura al besarme…¿como es que puedo vivir sin sus labios contra los míos todo el tiempo?…¡woaw! estoy peor de lo que creí, tengo que tomar las cosas con más calma

-hola…otra vez-susurro contra mis labios

-hola…mmm…vamos-me removí para subir al auto o nos quedaríamos aquí parados solo besándonos

-sí, vamos-en cuanto salimos del fraccionamiento le indique la dirección. Hay un prado cerca de aquí que me gusta mucho, es bastante tranquilizador, espero que también le guste…

-no me has preguntado a donde vamos

-cualquier lugar es bueno, siempre y cuando estés conmigo-me miro de forma bastante cariñosa

-lo tendré en mente-conteste sonriéndole. Tardamos casi veinte minutos en los cuales hablamos de cualquier cosa

Afortunadamente se puede llegar directamente en auto a ese lugar, es muy bonito. Bajamos y caminamos tomados de la mano…

-es aquí, sé que no es la gran cosa pero me gusta

-parece muy agradable, me recuerda a otro lugar que me gusta mucho-su semblante se hizo nostálgico-tu hermano es…extraño-de repente cambio la conversación y su semblante. Sus palabras me causaron gracia, él, un vampiro ¿dice que mi hermano es extraño?-me refiero a que…se porto de una forma extraña-debió adivinar mi pensamiento

-fuera de la escuela y trabajo le cuesta abrirse a las personas

-parecía molesto por mi presencia

-no lo está, hablamos de esto…-levante nuestras manos unidas-antes de que llegaras y está feliz por mí, porque…yo estoy feliz

-¿eres feliz conmigo?-me atrajo de la cintura

-si-apenas termine de decirlo me beso de forma tierna, intensa, dulce y apasionada al mismo tiempo ¿cómo lo logra? No se en que momento caminamos, fui consciente de ello hasta que sentí una enorme piedra en mi espalda en la cual me recargo. Ok, esto es demasiado, acepto que me encanta sentir sus labios, sus brazos, todo su cuerpo junto a mi pero vamos muy rápido, demasiado, tengo que relajar las cosas.

-Edward, creo que…deberíamos…hablar-dije apenas con voz

-sí, perdóname-respondió contrariado al alejarse un poco de mi

-no se cómo está pasando esto-pensé en voz alta dando unos pasos sin rumbo fijo

-¿a qué te refieres?

-nos conocimos hace poco-ante mis palabras se removió con semblante extraño-me seguiste hasta aquí…y…en cierto punto eso me gusta pero es…demasiado para mí; apenas si nos conocemos y tú me dijiste que me amas…y yo siento cosas por ti. Y no solo somos nosotros también está tu familia, incluso tus padres a los que casi no he visto, todos me agradan mucho…incluso me atrevo a decir que los quiero. Por eso no quiero arruinarlo apresurando las cosas, no es bueno en las relaciones normales y…nosotros no somos normales…ese es otro punto. Solo…-las palabras salieron de mi boca sin pensarlas, sin planear decirlo

-por favor no digas eso bella, me haces creer que quieres alejarte de mí y me da terror la idea de perderte-pronuncio muy afectado al abrazarme fuertemente

-Edward no quiero alejarme de ti,…y esa es otra cosa que me trastorna…a mí también me…me afecta mucho esa idea

-eso no pasara-declaro al conectar nuestras miradas, uso una de sus manos para acomodar un poco de mi cabello casi frente a mi rostro y se acerco lento, suave, tierno, acaricio mi mejilla y poso delicadamente sus labios sobre los míos, transmitiéndome todos sus sentimientos en ese suave acto

-¿cómo puedes decirme tanto con solo un beso?-pensé en voz alta cuando nuestros labios se separaron

-me alegra que te guste-puso esa sonrisa de lado que me hace derretirme

-engreído-bromee al sepárame de él-me gusta tu sonrisa-confesé lo que hizo que la acentuara

-a mi me fascina cada cosa que haces-sonreí ante su comentario y comencé a caminar

-¿en clases escuchando al profesor?

-si

-¿qué tal verme comer?

-si

-¿viendo la tv o leyendo o haciendo tarea?

-si

-¿por eso me vigilabas?-voltee a mirarlo, puso una mueca extraña y graciosa por menos de un segundo al desviarla mirada, supongo que hasta ahora comprendió mi anterior pregunta

-te diste cuenta-declaro bastante apenado-lo lamento es que…

-está bien déjalo…te confieso que…me gusto sentir tu presencia-volvió a sonreír un poco ante mis palabras-y…el que eso me gustara…me asusto un poco

-no fue mi intención asustarte-su bipolaridad se está haciendo presente desde que empezamos a hablar y ahora con esa mueca de angustia

-tú no me asustas Edward, yo misma me asusto, me asusta lo que siento, la fuerza…la intensidad de mis emociones…jamás había pasado por algo así, jamás había…-suspire pesadamente-…no tengo experiencia en estas cosas

-tenias…novio-comento sumamente tenso

-jamás sentí tanto por él, y…si lo veo de cierta forma…no fue un noviazgo en sí-pensé para mi misma en voz alta-no nos portábamos de esa manera…bueno yo

-no sé si deba decir esto, pero me alegran tus palabras-reí de su declaración, pase mi dedo sobre sus labios y cerró los ojos disfrutando de mi caricia-¿estás seguro de que me amas?

-sí, no lo dudes, estoy total y absolutamente loco de amor por ti-declaro acunando mi rostro con sus manos

-yo…no quiero hacerte sentir mal pero…en este momento, solo puedo decirte…que te quiero-sonrió medianamente

-te entiendo…y me alegra escuchar que me quieres, pero te prometo que lograre que te enamores de mí, lograre que me ames mi bella-en cualquier otro chico esas palabras me abrían parecido arrogantes, pero viniendo de él sonaron como el más puro y hermoso juramento. Edward…ya empiezo amarte…creo que ya te amo.


	25. Chapter 25

EDWARD POV

Por fin conocí en persona al tal ángel, es bastante extraño desde el primer momento en que lo note su semblante era tenso…nervioso, no sé si él sepa algo de lo que paso…según lo que nos ha contado de él no creo, también tengo la teoría de que se comportó de esa forma porque él no ve exactamente como hermana a bella, después de todo no tienen ningún parentesco de sangre. Hay algo muy extraño en ese tipo, no dijo absolutamente nada en el tiempo que estuve ahí…

Sus padres son otro tema, me agradan y parece que les caigo bien, estoy seguro de que no tienen ni idea de lo que paso.

-tu hermano es…extraño-no pude evitar decirlo después de llegar a ese prado que me recordó a nuestro claro en forks-me refiero a que…se comporto de forma extraña-agregue al escuchar su risa, entiendo ¿qué más extraño que yo…o nosotros?

Lo justifico diciendo que es su forma de ser, que le cuesta convivir con todos…aun me parece algo extraño…pero pensare en eso después, ahora me gustaría concentrarme en besar a mi dulce bella, no sé como soporte tantos años lejos de ella

-Edward, creo que…deberíamos…hablar-apenas pudo pronunciar después del beso que nos dimos, inconscientemente la lleve hasta un gran roca en donde nos recosté un poco, ¡demonios!...aunque no me guste, tengo que relajarme

De repente empezó a decirme lo que hemos pasado (solo lo que ella sabe) desde su punto de vista; un ser como yo, que la sigue desde el otro lado del mundo, que la trata como lo he hecho, que le confesé que la amo…y si a eso le agregamos todo lo que ella empezó a sentir por mí, por toda la familia…es casi lógico que le parezca demasiado, que la abrume, que la asuste, y…al acosarla o vigilarla no ayude mucho, pero solo quería verla aunque sea de lejos y no sabía que ella se daba cuenta.

Me gusto lo que dijo sobre que no considero un noviazgo lo que tuvo con el chico aquel…¿me pregunto si habrá sido el único?

¡Ah! y lo más importante me dijo que me quiere, me gustaría que me ame pero no debo…abrumarla. ¡Demonios! le prometí a nessy que hablaría con ella lo antes posible pero considerando lo que me dijo, temo que tendrá que seguir esperando

-me gusta este lugar-señalo el enorme prado-aunque le falta un poco de color-la mayoría es solo pasto sumamente verde…hermoso, pero si le faltan más flores solo hay unas cuantas moradas y amarillas-mmm…dime algo que no sepa de ti-pidió sentándose en unas rocas y extendiéndome su mano para que me sentara junto a ella

-a esta altura ya no se que sabes y que no de mi-aunque hay algo muy importante que podría contarte

-inténtalo-me respondí con una risita

-empecemos por lo básico, mi nombre completo es Edward Antony Masen Cullen-hice una reverencia y bese su mano al presentarme-naci en Chicago en 1901, Carlisle me convirtió cuando enferme de gripe española. Al convertirme adquirí el don de escuchar la mente-no hubo mayor reacción ante mis palabras ¿ya lo sabía?-…pero no puedo escuchar la tuya

-lo supuse-contesto como sin nada-te habrías dado cuenta que supe lo que eran…y…más cosas

-sí…tampoco puedo escuchar a tus amigos, podía, al menos con will pero…

-qué raro-pronuncio totalmente inocente…ok entendí no quiere hablar de eso-¿me contaras otra cosa de ti?

-en general…mi vida fue bastante aburrida, solo viendo el tiempo pasar, hasta que encontré el amor-acaricie su mejilla y a pesar de que sonrió se removió un poco incomoda-¿y qué me dices de ti?-por favor bella cuéntame todo sobre ti

-se la han pasado haciéndome preguntas sobre mi desde que nos conocemos-pronuncio en medio de una risita

-finge que no-negó sonriendo ante mi comentario

-veamos, mi nombre completo…-inicio igual que yo-…es Isabella Volker Di Lorenzo-de hecho es otro bella…pero está bien-nací en…me refiero a que llegue a un orfanato en una pequeña comuna en Florencia. A las dos semanas mis padres visitaron ese lugar y…mi mama dice que mis ojos la hechizaron, que la hicieron amarme desde el primer momento-su semblante y voz se tornaron dulces-igual mi papa…me adoptaron y me han tratado como si yo fuera todo su mundo, han sido tan buenos padres que me no me parece justo que…-se detuvo un momento desviando su mirada-…solo me hayan adoptado a mi…hasta que llego ángel, ¿que mas?-se pregunto a sí misma-viví en aquí en Londres hasta los ocho años

-¿aquí?¿precisamente aquí?-me fue inevitable interrumpirla, eso no le habíamos preguntado

-no, en otra provincia un poco lejos de aquí-asentí en respuesta-nos mudamos a buenos aires y viví ahí hasta que tuve que regresar a la escuela

-¿por qué no estudiaste en una de haya?

-mi papa estudio aquí, no me dijo o pidió que viniera a la misma que él pero cuando me contaba de este lugar sonó bien, no solo por sus experiencias sino porque se apega a lo que todos llaman "una buena escuela"-pronuncio eso girándolos ojos, se nota que para nada le importan esas cosas-pero aun así es bastante discreta, lo que me gusta y mucho. Aunque lo que termino de convencerme fue el lugar en sí, a pesar de que esta bastante poblado hay mucha y hermosa vegetación-señalo a su alrededor-y a pesar de que con los años me acostumbre al sol, el clima me pareció perfecto-te gustan los lugares con climas así, ¿será que en el fondo recuerdas?-tal vez me recuerda mi niñez, no se

-¿tus padres saben…de ti?-estas preguntas si son nuevas

-no todo, saben que soy diferente pero trato de no contarles mucho

-¿y cómo…como fue eso?¿que eres?¿que tan diferente eres?

-soy humana si eso es lo que preguntas, y como fue…¿te refieres a su reacción?-asentí-se asuntaron, pero no de mi sino por mí, creyeron que podría estar en peligro, tenía casi doce años cuando todo esto empezó-casi doce años…¿antes o después de lo del cementerio?, pensé-soy fuerte…muy fuerte, les mostré como pude doblar un tubo con el mínimo esfuerzo

-¿por qué creyeron que estabas en peligro?

-era una niña total y completamente normal y un día solo aparezco frente a ellos doblando metal y les enseño que mi cuerpo es más resistente…es extraño, se asustaron de que resultara en algo malo

-si supongo…¿solo paso? ¿te volviste fuerte de un momento a otro?

-no, tuve que…"entrenar" mucho

-¿entrenar?

-lo que soy…lo que hay diferente en mi…-parece que le cuesta trabajo explicarme-…naci con ello, pero estuvo dormido todos esos años, fui totalmente común y corriente, si me caía me dolía-recordé su encuentro con Carmen-si me lastimaba, sangraba-no me gusto mucho pensar en eso, mi bella lastimada…sangrando-de alguna forma siempre supe que era diferente pero hasta que…me di a la tarea de buscar lo que había diferente en mi, fue que todo comenzó

-¿y ángel?¿el también sabe?

-por supuesto, es mi hermano-contesto de forma obvia-confiamos mucho en él y le contamos poco antes de que mis papas lo adoptaran, después de todo tenía que saber en lo que se metía-dijo esto último en medio de una risita

-sí, supongo-con lo que me dice…no veo como averiguar qué fue lo que paso, y si nadie sabe…¿cuándo le contare lo que paso…nuestra historia?-aamm…¿tienes otras habilidades?-cambie de tema ya pensare cuando hacerlo…

-pues…-se quedo pensando un momento y miro hacia una pequeña montaña a lo lejos-no me ganes-me pidió con una sonrisa y salió disparada en esa dirección

Es rápida, muy rápida…aunque no tanto como nosotros, es casi como un deportivo a toda velocidad. No fue gran problema para mi alcanzarla en cuanto lo hice la mire, no parece que haga demasiado esfuerzo, puedo escuchar su corazón un poco acelerado, su respiración profunda y rápida pero a pesar de eso no me pareció que se esforzara de mas…es un poco extraño.

-¿te aburre ir tan lento?-su voz sonó muy poco agitada

-me gusta esto-me recuerda la primera vez que corrimos juntos, pensé-y me sorprende un poco tu corazón…tu respiración…no parece que te esfuerzos demasiado

-no mucho…pero…si me canso-pronuncio deteniéndose en la parte más alta de aquella montaña

-te cansas…-repetí para mi mismo-comes…¿duermes?

-jajaja si, a veces duermo mucho, supongo que es el precio por poder hacer esto-corrió unos cinco pasos y salto

De inmediato la seguí y note que su salto fue más potente, recorrí más de lo que mide un campo de futbol ya empezaba a descender y ella aun seguía subiendo un poco, entiendo en este aspecto es mejor que un vampiro. No me fue problema alcanzarla en cuanto toque tierra, al final casi recorrió el doble de distancia que yo, en cuanto cayó continuo corriendo regresando al prado en donde llegamos.

-eso fue impresionante-dije en cuanto nos detuvimos

-gracias-me respondió con una sonrisa

-¿necesitas descansar?-señale la roca en que nos habíamos sentado antes

-no, estoy bien-alzo despreocupadamente los hombros

-¿cómo es que en el gimnasio…en tu entrenamiento, pareces tan agitada y ahora…?

-en mi entrenamiento…-repitió para sí misma de forma divertida

-como te dije yo…-señale mi cabeza

-sí, déjalo y..aamm…puedo manejar la resistencia de mi cuerpo, puedo tan frágil como cualquier humano o…tan fuerte como un vampiro

-¿cómo?-eso me confundió e intrigo

-no le sé...solo es algo que puedo hacer

-muéstrame que tan fuerte-eso me quitaría muchas preocupaciones, sobre todo por lo que me cuesta controlarme estando cerca de ella

-¿seguro quieres saber?-pronuncio divertida

-si-me indico que me parara frente a ella, alzo sus manos y extendiendo sus palmas frente a mi

-empújame-a pesar de lo que me mostro aun me siento un poco inquieto-con poca fuerza, solo haz que dé un paso hacia atrás-agrego sonriendo

Esa idea me parece más aceptable, puse mis palmas sobre sus pequeñas manos y empecé con la mínima fuerza con la que empujaría a un humano, como imagine no paso nada, fui aumentando la intensidad pero aun nada. Puse atención a su piel, se siente un poco más resistente que hace rato pero sigue igual de suave.

-usa más fuerza-me alentó con serenidad

De nuevo hice lo que pidió y use la fuerza que necesitaría para…no sé, remolcar un auto familiar; cada vez usaba más fuerza, tanta que sus botas se empezaron a marcar en el suelo…

-tus zapatos están igual-dijo entre risas sin signo de esfuerzo por mantenerse inmóvil, cosa que no me sorprendió-sigue

Como dijo lo hice, en este punto…no se con que compararlo pero definitivamente seria más fuerza que levantar un tanque militar. Empecé en serio a esforzarme y aun nada, ella no se movió ni un milímetro a excepción de su hundimiento en el pasto…su pulso y respiración están perfectamente normales.

-¿ahora si vas a empujarme?-dijo medio riendo

-tengo miedo de lastimarte-enarco una ceja ante mi comentario quise contarle que no quiero perderla de nuevo solo por intentar probar su fuerza pero no puedo…aun-bella…te amo, y si algo te pasara…y por mi culpa…no se que tan resistente eres pero aun si fueras totalmente indestructible me sentiré terrible si alguien intenta dañarte-puso un rostro muy triste

-te entiendo-mordió su labio al detenerse y perderse en un pensamiento

-me encanta ese gesto-señale su rostro con mi barbilla

-mmm…gracias-sonrió un poco apenada-bueno sigamos, empuja-me dijo haciéndolo ella, lo que casi provoca que el que dé un paso atrás sea yo

-¡waow!-mencione sin pensarlo y la empuje con la fuerza que uso cuando emmett quiere luchar conmigo-¿rayos que tan fuerte eres?-rio fuertemente

-te propongo algo yo empujare, ¿listo?-asentí preparándome. Sentí toda esa fuerza contra mí y di un paso hacia atrás mientras miraba asombrado su sonrisa victoriosa, estaba por dar el segundo paso pero se me ocurrió una mejor idea y me deje caer atrayéndola conmigo.

-¡oye!-golpeo mi pecho juguetonamente sin mucha fuerza-creo que podemos dejar ese tema por ahora-trato de levantarse pero no la deje

-espera, quedémonos así un rato-sonrió y se recostó a mi lado sobre mi brazo, no pude evitar besar su frente-…tenemos una teoría sobre ti

-¿de que se trata?

-¿tienes mejor oído?

-jajaja si

-que tanto-susurre sumamente bajo tanto que nosotros mismo a veces no escuchamos, repetí como supongo si alcanzaría a escuchar

-mmm…casi no te…

-¿que tanto?-esta vez lo dije en volumen normal

-bueno, mejor que los demás humanos pero no tanto como el tuyo

-¿solo el oído?

-vista y olfato, pero igual…no tan bueno

Asentí en forma de respuesta y nos quedamos así acostados en un cómodo silencio por un largo tiempo, me quede pensando en todo lo que ha pasado…en cómo nos reencontramos, en lo que paso en estos días. En medio de mis pensamientos me acerque a besarla varias veces, besos que me respondió totalmente, me parece que estuviera en un sueño…en el paraíso.

-¿estás bien? me refiero a si quieres que nos vayamos o entrar al auto-rompí el silencio pues ya está un poco oscuro

-estoy bien…¿ya quieres irte?

-ja! ¿enserio? me quedaría así…aquí, por siempre- mi respuesta la hizo reír un poco

-cierra los ojos-me pidió levantándose un poco

-¿por qué?-la abrace al decirlo, en el fondo aun tengo miedo de que desaparezca

-solo hazlo…por favor-disimuladamente afiance mi agarre a su cintura y cerré los ojos-no los abras hasta que te diga

Creí que intentaría levantarse pero no, se acomodo sobre mi brazo viendo hacia el cielo y al momento escuche que los zumbidos de los insectos aumentaron y cada vez se hacen más fuertes.

-¿bella?

-no los abras hasta que te diga

Me intrigo un poco pero le hice caso, pude escuchar que los zumbidos están sobre nosotros a nuestro alrededor

-ábrelos-en cuanto lo hice vi un sinfín de pequeñas luces bailando…luciérnagas

-¿de dónde salieron?¿tu lo hiciste?

-hay una laguna cerca de aquí…y si yo lo hice

-¿cómo?

-como las princesas de los cuentos…cantando-contesto con una broma y enarque una ceja en su dirección-eso no importa-esta vez contesto más seria, vi esas luces reflejadas en sus ojos…no creí que pudiera verse más hermosa. Regreso su mirada a aquellos insectos y la seguí sorprendiéndome de lo que vi

-jajaja ¿enserio?-se supone que un detalle así debe ser al revés, del hombre a la mujer pero qué demonios son otros tiempos además yo jamás podría hacer esto. Bella logró que las luciérnagas volaran en el lugar indicado para formar mi nombre

-¿te gusta?

-mucho, gracias-deshicieron la formación y regresaron a volar normalmente como hace rato. Después de un momento voltee hacia bella y note su ceño fruncido, veía la escena pero en realidad parecía perdida en un pensamiento, como analizando algo...

-que raro-se levanto lentamente y las luciérnagas empezaron a dispersarse, muchas regresaron por donde las escuche llegar

-¿todo está bien?-tuve miedo de que lo que hizo la haya afectado de alguna forma

-es que…me imagine algo muy…extraño, bonito pero extraño

-¿qué cosa?

-olvídalo-negó con la cabeza como sacudiéndose una idea, iba a insistir pero en eso soplo el viento y casi inmediatamente bella tembló

-¿sientes frio?-pregunte mas para mí mismo, después de lo que me mostro…es tan fuerte como yo, tal vez mas, es bastante rápida y resistente…¿pero el frio le afecta?

-un poquito-trato de restarle importancia, aun así me quite mi abrigo y la envolví en él-gracias-quise preguntarle de nuevo si ya quería irse pero me lo impidió acercándose a darme un beso dulce, en cuanto necesitó aire dejo su frente recargada en mi mentón, lentamente volvió a subir su rostro y comenzó besando desde mi mentón hasta mis labios, empecé a recostarme más que nada por su mano en mi pecho empujándome a hacerlo.

Bella no hagas esto o terminaremos haciendo el amor…pensé, pues sus labios sobre los míos no me dejaron hablar. Sentí su lengua jugando con la mía, su torso contra el mío, también paso una de sus piernas sobre mí…¡maldición! me fue imposible no tomarla de la cintura y deslizar mis manos por toda su espalda, desde la nuca hasta su cadera y…estoy tan tentado de seguir el recorrido…

-lo siento-de repente se separo algo sorprendida y apenas con voz-…yo…lo siento-termino regresando a sentarse en el pasto, acción que quise evitar pero…¡demonios bella! ¿por qué me haces esto?-por favor perdóname…yo…

-no te disculpes…créeme que yo estoy mucho peor en ese aspecto-confesé bastante feliz

-¡oh!-susurro sumamente apenada pero divertida-ya es muy tarde, deberíamos irnos-empezó a levantarse con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro

-vamos-me adelante y la ayude a terminar de levantarse, por lo menos se que no soy el único que siente la enorme necesidad de besarnos a cada segundo y demonios…que beso.


	26. Chapter 26

BELLA POV

Después de que le dije a Edward que todo me parecía demasiado, muy apresurado, termine siendo yo la que lo insto a acostarse sobre el pasto y…casi me lance sobre el…bien tal vez no fue para tanto pero jamás había hecho algo así, con Nico siempre era él quien intentaba besarme, el que me recostaba en la arena para intentar…algo que nunca le permití…

Le pedí a Edward que condujera, así aproveche para pensar un momento en lo que paso cuando observábamos las luciérnagas (por cierto, no sé de donde se me ocurrió eso, pero le gustó). Al mirar esa escena empecé a imaginar a una niña, una pequeña que jugaba entre las luciérnagas queriendo atrapar una con un frasco de vidrio, casi no pude ver su rostro solo su cabello, lo que me llamo la atención…me recordó el cabello de Carlie…no sé porque imagine esa escena, aunque fue bastante lindo.

-¿crees que debería entrar…me refiero a saludar a tus padres?-se corrigió rápidamente, debió haber creído que entendí otra cosa

-no lo sé, tal vez ya se retiraron a su habitación-es algo tarde, no creo que estén dormidos pero ya deben estar descansando

-¿te dejan llegar a la hora que quieras?-menciono con varios sentimientos pero con una sonrisa

-confían mucho en mí, saben que puedo cuidarme sola y que me iba a tardar un poco

-te dejaron vivir sola…-empezó a decir pero lo interrumpí

-no vivo sola, técnicamente ángel vive aquí pero últimamente se le junto la escuela y el trabajo; con excepción de estos días muy rara vez se queda en los dormitorios de la universidad

-aaahhhh…-pronuncio perdiéndose en un pensamiento-entonces nos vemos mañana-se acerco y me tomo por la cintura para darme un dulce beso

-aamm Edward…se que le contaras a tu familia sobre mi…-no sabía como decirlo sin que sonora mal

-si tú prefieres que no lo haga…-empezó a decirme compresivamente pero lo interrumpí

-no es eso…estoy de acuerdo en que les cuentes sobre lo que te mostré pero…lo mas general que puedas-pedí mordiendo mi labio-por favor no me lo tomes a mal es solo que…

-no te preocupes bella, hare lo que me dices y te entiendo perfectamente, no te preocupes-me beso dulcemente al decirlo

-gracias, entonces…hasta mañana-pronuncie con una enorme sonrisa y empecé a quitarme su abrigo

-quédatelo-me dijo acomodándolo nuevamente -sobre mis hombros, le di otro corto beso y entre a casa

Casi camine en estado zombi, sus besos me afectan demasiado y eso que solo son…dulces…tranquilos pero llenos de amor…por parte de él, de mi…por el momento solo es cariño.

-que carita de enamorada-la voz de mama me volvió a la realidad

-¿enamorada?...no, lo quiero…mucho…pero aun no puedo decir que es amor

-me parece que eso es bueno, no apresurar las cosas-es exacto lo que pienso

-sí, lo sé, Edward quería pasar a saludarlos pero me imagine que ya estaban descansando-ya traía puesta su ropa de dormir

-no hubiera podido recibirlo así-mama se señalo y pareció un todo un comercial de lencería, haciéndome sonreír, ella podría recibir a quien sea, como sea

-me voy a mi cuarto, hasta mañana mama

-hasta mañana bv

…

Llegando a la escuela nos saludamos con un beso y abrazo que me llenaron el corazón…recibiendo algunas burlas de emmett y comentarios alegres del resto de su familia…todos son increíbles.

Me encontré con Edward de camino a la clase que compartimos…

-hola…te he extrañado-me abrazo acariciando mi mejilla

-nos vimos hace rato entre clases-conteste en medio de una risita

-pero no pude hacer esto-se acerco lentamente y me beso tierna y profundamente

-eres un exagerado, nos besamos a la hora de la entrada

-¿entonces no puedo besarte otra vez?-me contesto con un puchero muy tierno y gracioso fingiendo molestia

-claro que si-esta vez fui yo quien lo tomo de la mejilla y me acerque a sus labios…tiene razón, desde la hora de la entrada que no nos besamos y ya empezaba a necesitarlo…dejamos los mimos para otro momento y fuimos hacia el salón

-hola Eddy-a pesar de que venimos caminado juntos y platicando, esa tonta de tammy le bloqueo el paso ignorándome por completo ¿qué acaso nunca va a entender?¿cuántas veces la ha rechazado y sigue de arrastrada? ¡waow! jamás me había expresado así, ni siquiera en mi mente, sí que me afectas Edward Cullen-esta tarde vamos a tener practica de porristas, no se permiten chicos pero sé de un lugar muy cómodo desde donde puedes ver y no te descubrirán o si quieres podemos…-al escuchar el tono de su voz ya no aguante mas, tarada como se atreve

-¡oh! es cierto-la interrumpí viendo a Edward- ¿quieres venir?-continúe pasándola de largo sin darle más importancia

-me encantaría-Edward uso el tono de voz más seductor que he escuchado jamás al seguirme ignorándola también-¿hoy te he dicho que te amo?

-mmm…cuatro veces-conteste en medio de una risa, en parte por los bajos berrinches que armaron algunas de sus admiradoras, me tomo del brazo girándome para estar cara a cara y me beso profundamente

-cinco…te amo

-buenos días jóvenes-escuche la voz del profesor, salí del estado de embobamiento en que me dejaron sus palabras y me apresure a llegar a nuestro escritorio, provocando unas muy bajas risitas de Edward

EDWARD POV

Anoche las cosas terminaron bien, bastante bien; me dieron ganas de quedarme fuera de su casa…y de hablar con el tal ángel pero como ella se da cuenta y el que no sepa bien como acercarme a este chico regrese a casa. Por supuesto no me salve de los clásicos comentarios de emmett…hasta que les informe de la llegada del chico

-el…hermano de bella…llego-dije con un poco de tensión

-¿por qué lo dices así?¿sucedió algo?-de inmediato se acerco Nessy

-no…es algo extraño pero bella dice que solo le cuesta interactuar con la gente, de todos modos no creo que él tenga algo que ver en esto, se conocieron hace unos años

-¿pudiste leerlo?-esta vez se acerco rose

-no, creo que bella tiene que ver con eso, también es rápida y tiene un mejor oído, vista y olfato, no tan bueno como el nuestro pero si mejor, ¡oh! y es fuerte MUY fuerte

-¿qué es?

-dijo que humana-conteste no muy convencido

-una humana…muy especial

-sí lo es-conteste sumamente feliz y me disculpe para ir a mi habitación

…

En cuanto la vi llegar a la escuela me fue inevitable besarla…tiene la increíble habilidad de llevarme al paraíso con solo un beso. Me desespera que solo tengamos una o dos al día pero ya arregle eso, desde el lunes tendremos el mismo horario.

…

-¿por qué me invitaste a tu practica?-pregunte rumbo al estacionamiento

Al llegar a la clase que compartimos una niña se me acerco a invitarme con la intención de molestar a bella, que niña tan tonta

-si no quieres ir…-dijo sin verme

-si quiero ir-la interrumpí-solo me preguntaba porque me invitaste

-me pareció una buena idea-pronuncio con voz neutra y de nuevo sin mirarme

-aja-pronuncie incrédulo a lo que resoplo un poco enojada

-pues si querías que esa niña te invitara…-lo sabia

-¡ah! así que fue por celos-la interrumpí divertido y muy feliz de que lo estuviera

-¿tú crees?-contesto sin mirarme al sacar su bolso, se ve tan adorable celosa

Nos acercamos al resto de la familia y Alice y July estaban más que entretenidas en una plática, aun me da risa que después de casi no soportarla ahora Alice la trate tan bien.

-pues bellita, te deseo suerte-emmett la miro bastante divertido-porque si este chico de por si no puede sacarte de su mente después de lo que va a ver…

-ya basta emmett-ya sabía que no podía suceder algo así...sin que hiciera de las suyas

-va a pensar con otra parte del cuerpo-agrego rápidamente acrecentando las risas de todos, bella solo desvió la mirada sin que le afectara de mas, es buena ocultando sus reacciones…¿entonces quería que supiera de sus celos?

-nos vemos chicos-se despidió como sin nada, cosa que no le gusto a emmett le encantaba molestarla con esa clase de cosas

Bella me llevo hasta el lugar ese desde donde vería la práctica…

-espero que no te aburras-roso rápidamente nuestros labios pero la atrape contra una pared y profundice un poco el beso

-no creo que pueda aburrirme si voy a estar viéndote-hable sobre su piel haciéndola temblar por un segundo y escuchando su corazón y respiración acelerarse

-tengo que irme-sonó bastante firme pero con una sonrisa

Aunque no quería la deje irse, sí que me voy a entretener. Bella llego unos minutos después enfundada en su uniforme de deportes…!maldita sea! ¿cómo voy a soportar quedarme aquí?...si verlo en las mentes de alice y rose fue increíble con mis propios ojos...¿no se cómo puedo contenerme? lo único que quiero es estar a solas con ella y…y…mejor dejo de imaginarlo.

BELLA POV

Me costó un poco concentrarme pensando que Edward esta observándome y más por el beso que nos dimos…

-Edward no te quito la mirada de encima ni un solo segundo, me sorprende que la entrenadora no lo haya descubierto-me dijo July al estar cambiándonos para salir y antes de que pudiera contestarle sonó una irritante voz

-¡vaya! las calladas sí que son de temer, con carita de mosca muerta logran…

-¿lo que una zorra no pude ni arrastrándose?-la interrumpió July-deja de destilar veneno tammy solo dejas al descubierto lo ardida que estas

-tú no te metas-soltó un poco amenazante

-¡ya basta tammy! Desde que nos conocimos te la has pasado insultándome y tratándome mal, no quise hacerte caso porque odio las tonterías, pensé que con el tiempo ibas a madurar y a ver lo ridícula que te ves pero me dio cuenta que no, así que ahora te lo digo claramente, deja esa actitud conmigo, con los demás y salva un poco de dignidad si es que aun te queda alguna-solté al ya no soportar más, quiso replicarme algo pero al escuchar algunas risitas de las demás se arrepintió

-estúpida-fue todo lo que pronuncio, me miro despectivamente y salió de los vestidores

-¡vaya, ya era hora Bella! debiste hacer esto desde el primer momento-July me abrazo al decirlo

-¿para que? dudo que me haga caso y ahora solo les di a las demás de que hablar-señale a mi alrededor y al momento todas desviaron su atención deteniendo un poco los susurros que se oían-y espero que esto no la aliente a ser mas…ella

-¿será posible?-se pregunto amy en tono de burla relajando el ambiente

-no quiero hablar de ella, por favor olvidémosla

-estoy de acuerdo-dijo July instándonos a sepáranos un poco de las demás-mejor hablemos de Edward…y de cómo por fin alguien lo logro-termino alzando los brazos dramáticamente al decirlo

-¿de qué hablas?-amy rio un poco por mi pregunta

-tú, él y amor en una misma oración-July respondió totalmente segura

-¿amor? yo…bueno…yo…me gusta mucho pero ¿amor?

-pues eso parece-esta vez fue amy

-¿amor? no lo sé, eso sería demasiado rápido

-puedes ir despacio aun estando enamorada o mejor dicho aceptando que estas enamorada

-no sé si estoy enamorada…lo pensare

-aja…-pronuncio amy de forma burlona

-mmm…¿crees que ángel este en tu casa?-por supuesto esa fue July

-aamm…no lo sé-trate de jugar con ella-tal vez si…tal vez no-me respondió con un resoplido enfurruñado, nosotras solo reímos-supongo que sigue ahí, podríamos…adelantar la tarea de el lunes o…podemos solo estudiar-fingí pensar en voz alta jugando a justificar la presencia de July en mi casa

-¿y Edward?

-ya me arreglare yo con él, hoy vamos a mi casa-declare totalmente segura

-gracias amiga-me abrazo al decirlo-aaww…pero tendrá que ser mas tarde tengo que llegar a mi casa y hacer unas cosas, ¿estaría bien a las ocho?

-claro

-bueno parece que una ya esta-amy me miro al decirlo-solo faltas tú-esta vez miro a july-chicas he esperado mucho para que se decidan a tener novio, saben lo difícil que es no tener con quien hablar de…ustedes saben "cosas de novios"-movió las cejas sugerentemente

-yo no me llevo así con Edward, ¿no escuchaste que no quiero ir tan rápido?

-y ángel apenas si me habla, ¿como crees que algo así podría pasar?

-jajaja en tu caso no creo que Edward tarde mucho en convencerte, se le nota…lo que siente por ti-me miro divertida guiñando un ojo-y en tu caso en cuanto te decidas, no creo que tardes mucho en convencer TU a ángel de que haya algo entre ustedes-esta vez dijo a July en medio de una risa, sus palabras nos dejaron rojas como tomate lo que le causo una enorme carcajada y termino contagiándonos. A pesar de que amy no es tan…mi amiga como lo es July también la quiero mucho y me agrada mucho su forma de ser.


	27. Chapter 27

**_No falta mucho para que bella se entere...solo tengo un par de situaciones mas. No quiero esperar demasiado, esta es otra de las razones por las que estoy actualizando tan seguido._**

**_Besos y nos leemos luego..._**

BELLA POV

Al ir de camino a su casa Edward iba un poco…contrariado, como si quisiera hacer o decirme algo…

-¿estás bien? te noto algo…

-sí, es que…quiero preguntarte unas cosas pero no sé si deba

-¿qué clase de preguntas?

-personales

-pues…pregunta y tratare de responderte

-son muy personales

-mmm…adelante

-dijiste que…ese chico ha sido tu único novio…¿eso es cierto?

-¿por qué te mentiría?-me molesto un poco su pregunta

-por favor bella…lamento mis palabras pero…

-si…aunque…como te dije…, fue oficialmente un noviazgo pero…

-no lo sentiste así-completo por mi

-no

-¿tu…alguna vez…has tenido…? ¿me refiero a que si tú…alguna vez…has…?

-creo que te entiendo y tienes razón no debiste preguntar eso-conteste un poco seria y nos quedamos en silencio un momento-¿sería importante para ti?

-no importante…solo…es curiosidad…no tengo…derecho a preguntar eso, discúlpame-agrego tan tenso que me pareció que terminaría rompiendo mi auto

-¿cambiaria algo si hubiera pasado?-si fuera posible se tenso mas ante mis palabras

-solo me interesa que te quedes a mi lado, esa pregunta fue una estupidez perdón-contesto relajándose un poco

-no…nunca-conteste ante sus últimas palabras y como imagine se puso muy feliz-hablemos de otra cosa por favor-asintió en respuesta aun con una sonrisa en el rostro

…

-¿te quedas un rato?-pregunto cuando bajamos del auto al llegar a su casa

-mmm…-bueno, mis papas saben que de por si iba a llegar tarde y me dijeron que saldrían, solo tengo que llamarlos por teléfono. July va a llegar hasta las ocho, tengo tiempo…

-por favor bella, solo un rato-casi suplico tomándome de la cintura

-sí, está bien-me dio un tierno beso y tomo mi mano para dirigirme a la casa

-bella-Carlie se abalanzo a abrazarme, a veces ella es mas efusiva que Alice

-hola…otra vez-respondí con una risita

-ni siquiera la dejaste ir a cambiarse Edward-lo acuso Alice después de abrazarme-tengo cosas geniales en mi armario, ven, estoy segura de que encontraras algo que…

-estoy bien Alice-tuve que cortarla al empezar a emerger su efusividad, al momento Edward me abrazo y beso bajo mi oído…ok me gusta que me bese pero estamos frente a su familia, quienes nos miran fijamente, me fue inevitable removerme incomoda

-lo siento-pronuncio alejándose de mí con una mueca contrariada

-está bien, me gusta mi uniforme-dije dándole a entender que no estaba molesta por el beso, porque sería una mentira-mmm…¿puedo conocer tu casa?-tome su mano y parece que esto le devolvió la felicidad

-adelante-señalo con un ademan y comenzamos un paseo

-¿y tus padres?-no puedo sentir sus presencias

-fueron a cazar…¿bella…tienes que salir este fin de semana?-capte un poco de miedo en sus palabras

-no-con mis papas aquí ya no tengo que "salir", Edward sonrió y soltó aire casi aliviado

Seguimos recorriendo su casa, es bonita, el tamaño correcto para que todos tengan su espacio…más no privacidad, con una casa llena de vampiros…

-y por ultimo mi habitación-me cedió el paso al abrir la puerta

La recorrí con la mirada sintiéndome un poco nerviosa de estar aquí…es su habitación…mmm…aunque no hay muchas cosas que me hablen de él, excepto sus libros y música pero de ahí en fuera…

-¿qué es gracioso?-me pregunto al no poder evitar una muy baja risita

-tienes cama

-nos vendieron la casa amueblada-contesto como sin nada pero se le quedo viendo…y una sonrisa picara apareció en su rostro…ok cambio de tema

-se nota que casi no pasas tiempo aquí-mire de nuevo todo

-¿por qué lo dices?

-no veo mucho de ti aquí, aparte de esto-señale las repisas de libros y música

-he estado ocupado en otro lado-lo mire divertida y él se removió un poco incómodamente-ni siquiera había puesto atención a este lugar-continuo tratando de sonar lo mas normalmente posible

-qué bonito-pronuncie al ver un cofre de metal y madera con diseño delicado…hermoso. Por supuesto no pretendía abrirlo pero Edward se tenso bastante

-bella…-su semblante seguía igual-¿conoces personas…sin saber porque las conoces?-¿qué?

-aaammm…no te entendí muy bien-le dije al sentarme en el diván

-me refiero a que si has conocido a alguien que no tuviera nada que ver con tu vida, pero aun así sintieras que lo conociste…de antes

-aaammm…-creo que le entendí un poco mejor, sentir que lo conocí de antes…lo más parecido es cuando ángel me llevo con Renée y Charlie pero no puedo contarle eso-pues…July-parece que no le gusto mi respuesta ¿esperaba que lo nombrara a él?-nos conocimos en no muy buenas circunstancias y en poco tiempo…tal vez en un par de horas…minutos, se volvió en una verdadera amiga para mí, como si siempre hubiera estado ahí, a mi lado

-si…ella…

-también tu-esto le saco media sonrisa-no soy muy dada a los amigos y menos…a llevarme…como tú y yo, de alguna forma siento como si…ya te conociera

-igual yo-respondió con una sonrisa extraña pero feliz, entonces si era eso; se perdió en un pensamiento y siguió-se que no te gusta hablar de esto pero…¿sabes algo de tu familia? me refiero a…antes de que te adoptaran…tu…

-no quiero hablar de eso-me levante con intenciones de ir a la puerta pero de inmediato me detuvo, ¿porque cambia asi el tema? creí que hablaríamos de nosotros y saca a…mi otra…familia

-por favor bella no te enojes, perdóname-tomo mis manos y beso los nudillos

-solo sé que…me apreciaban…-dije con la mirada lejana recordando el precioso dije y las finas telas en que me envolvieron al dejarme ahí-y que por no sé cual circunstancia, no pudieron cuidarme, eso es todo y no quiero hablar más del tema-declare seriamente

-bella lo último que quise fue…-empezó a disculparse con una mueca contrariada

-olvídalo por favor, solo no hablemos de eso-pedí volviendo a admirar todos los libros y la música que tiene-¿¡te gusta la salsa!?-pregunte entusiasmada al notarla, a mi me encanta…¡rayos! creo que soy tan bipolar como él, tal vez mas

-algo

-¿puedo ponerlo?

-si quieres-medio rió ante mi entusiasmo

Al hacerlo de inmediato empezó a sonar una canción que se me hizo conocida…

-¿es…mi tierra, de…mmm…Gloria…Estefan?*

-si ¿la habías escuchado?

-mi vecino a veces hacia bailes y ponía mucha música de hace tiempo-inconscientemente empecé a moverme a ritmo de la canción…me encanta-¿y la bailas?

-eso intento, bailo bastante mal-pronuncio con voz un poco grave y mirándome bailar-pero tu dime

Llego hasta tomar mi mano y me dio algunas vueltas al seguir moviendo todo nuestro cuerpo al ritmo de la música…no fue mi intensión pero me acerque bastante, casi frotándonos

-bella…-casi lo escuche jadear en mi oreja y pegando mas mi espalda a su torso, me parece que no es una buena idea, di unas vueltas para despegarme de él…y de mi propio deseo de quedarnos así

-eres un mentiroso-dije en medio de una serie de pasos

-¿por qué?-apenas si reconocí su voz…

-bailas muy bien-trate de que mi voz no sonara igual a la de él…cosa bastante difícil, de repente me vino el recuerdo de lo que decía otra de mis vecinas en América "un hombre que se mueve bien en la pista de baile…es excelente en la cama", ¡rayos bella! deja de pensar en eso…Edward no me lo dificultes ¡deja de verme así!…estaba en estas cavilaciones cuando mis piernas chocaron con algo y caí de espaldas, trate de impedirlo tomándome de los hombros de Edward pero en vez de detener mi caída se dejo caer sobre mi…en su cama.

-creo que me olvide del espacio-dije tratando de levantarme...con mis pensamientos y luego pasa esto…

-espera-pronuncio antes de besarme…

Puso sus brazos a mis lados para no dejar caer su peso en mí creando una especie de prisión…y acepto que es una prisión que me fascina. Puse mis manos en su pecho y las deslice acariciándolo, provocando un gemido el cual atrapo mi boca...rayos, rayos, rayos, no podemos seguir, no aquí en una casa llena de vampiros y no es que vayamos a…a…ustedes saben, solo lo que hacemos ahora pero con su querida familia que escucha hasta mi mas callada respiración…es muy incomodo…

Estaba en estos pensamientos cuando sentí una de sus manos a un costado de mi cintura, bajando a mi cadera, recorriendo mi pierna hasta donde se termino la tela de mi falda…y…ahora comenzó el camino de regreso…pero sin tela de por medio…

-Edward-logre separarme un poco de sus labios y controlar mi voz y reacciones-creo que…-esta vez sí use mis manos para empujarlo, no fue necesario usar mas fuerza de la humana para que se detuviera y acomodara de nuevo mi falda

-lo siento bella…yo…-se sentó en la cama dejándome hacer lo mismo, note que la canción había terminado y empezó otra

-mmm…ya debería irme-dije tomando una de sus manos, no quiero que crea que me enoje o no me gusto

-en serio lo s…-volteo a verme muy contrariado y puse mi mano sobre sus labios y sonreí, quisiera decirle tantas cosas pero sin que los demás escucharan-no tienes que irte bella-me tomo de la mano al levantarnos

-no es que "tenga" que irme, pero quiero ir a descansar un poco…¡oh! es enserio lo que dije, bailas muy bien

-también tu-pronuncio deteniendo la música y saliendo de su habitación, su semblante era lejano, contrariado, melancólico, tome su mano haciéndolo sonreír, me gusta verlo sonreír

-¡cariño! que gusto verte otra vez-Esme me abrazo al llegar a la sala

-también me agrada mucho verte otra vez Esme

-¿te quedas a comer?-llego Alice y note que Edward se removió incomodo, quien sabe que estará pensando su familia

-me gustaría pero…

-no se diga mas-me tomo de la mano y me llevo al comedor

-alice…bella está cansada ya quería irse a su casa-pronuncio Edward no muy convencido

-si te quedas ¿verdad?-puso un puchero tierno pero gracioso

-está bien-mire a Edward en vez de a ella, de todos modos todavía falta para las ocho

-asi que…bailando-llego emmett a burlarse, si precisamente por eso no quería quedarme

-cállate emmett-casi lo amenazo Edward

-vamos bella-Carlie me indico sentarme junto a ella, obviamente solo comeríamos nosotras y Jacob pero los demás se quedaron ahí

No llame a mis padres solo les mande un mensaje diciéndoles a qué hora llegaría y que July también iría a casa.

Olvidando el tema y las bromas de lo que escucharon paso en su cuarto el resto de la comida fue tranquila, al último todos se nos unieron, no exactamente en el comedor pero están cerca

-me recuerdas a alguien-esta vez si me anime a decirle a Jacob provocando que se le atorara un poco la comida-relájate ¿estás bien?

-si…perdón…-trato de aclararse la garganta al hablar-¿a quién?-note una chispa especial en su mirada y voz

-jajaja si supiera te lo hubiera dicho…pero no sé-trate de bromear pero creo que eso no le gusto y…ahora que miro alrededor…todos están casi igual, que raro

-¿a alguien que conociste o…que viste alguna vez…o…?-me pregunto Carlie con diferentes emociones

-no se…solo…no se-balbucee con la mirada clavada en mi plato pues de repente todos me miraron intensamente

-seguro a un actor, un cantante o un excelente deportista-Jacob rompió el incomodo silencio (al menos para mí) con una broma

-ja! ya quisieras-trate de seguirle el juego para aligerar el ambiente

Después de eso todo siguió más o menos como antes, aunque de repente escuchaba unos casi imperceptibles susurros, decidí no hacerles caso aunque no entendí muy bien que fue lo que dije para que todos se pusieran así.

…

-entonces eres fuerte bellita-declaro emmett con una enorme sonrisa y Edward soltó aire divertido

-algo-respondí como sin nada después de que intente llevar mi plato a la cocina, lo cual no me permitieron

-¿lo suficiente para vencer a un vampiro?-menciono tronando sus nudillos

-¿por qué querría vencer a un vampiro?-rodo los ojos ante mi respuesta

-te reto

-¿a qué?

-fuerzas-puso su codo sobre una especie de barra ofreciéndome tomar su mano

-no creo que sea buena idea-dije mas para mí misma, Edward les conto sobre mi fuerza ¿pero que todos lo vean…?

-anímate-dijo acercándose unos pasos a mí los cuales retrocedí, no porque tuviera miedo, solo trato de decidir

-no me tengas miedo, no te voy a lastimar-trate por todos los medio de no burlarme ¿miedo a un vampiro? te tendría de rodillas con una sola mano

-no molestes emmett-intervino Edward

-tal vez sea lo mejor, te vez muy debilucha-rodee mis ojos ante su último comentario

-gracias-conteste burlona-disculpen pero ahora si tengo que irme-estuve tentada a aceptar el reto de emmett pero aun no tengo la suficiente confianza como para que sepan realmente lo fuerte que soy

-fue grandioso que hayas venido bella-Esme me abrazo al despedirme

-vuelve cuando quieras bella-esta vez fue Carlisle

-se los agradezco-lo dicho, todos los Cullen son grandiosos…que magnifica familia.


	28. Chapter 28

EDWARD POV

Bailar con bella se me estaba complicando demasiado, su cuerpo tan pegado al mío, la forma en que movía sus caderas y cuando caímos "accidentalmente" en la cama…no aguante más, trate de solo besarla pero sus manos deslizándose por mi torso me superaron y lleve mi mano por todo su costado hasta que llegue al final de su falda e inconscientemente empecé a recorrer esa suave y excitante piel…antes de que pasáramos a mas me detuvo…nos detuvimos, me pareció que ella estaba casi como yo…maldición bella quisiera contarte todo.

Paso algo que me produjo diferentes sensaciones, bella dijo que Jacob le recordaba a alguien…¿será que de verdad lo está recordando?¿habrá sido esa vez en el almuerzo?¿porque él?¿porque no recordó a Nessy…o a mi? Puede que al último nuestra teoría sea cierta y recuerde a las personas que conoció cuando era humana…no me gusto mucho esto pero si esta recordando…espero que también lo haga con los demás.

En cuanto escuche que emmett quería medir fuerzas con bella (reviviendo lo que paso cuando era una neófita) supe que ella ganaría, yo mismo sentí su fuerza. A fin de cuentas bella decidió no hacerlo y no por que tuviera miedo eso es seguro, tal vez aun no tiene el mismo nivel de confianza con los demás que conmigo después de todo me pidió no darles muchos detalles de lo que mostro puede hacer.

-disculpen pero ahora si tengo que irme, July va a ir a mi casa y…

-entendemos, nos alegra mucho que te hayas quedado un rato

-vayamos mañana al cine o al parque de diversiones o donde quieras-nuestra hija pidió bastante emocionada

-aamm…no estoy segura de poder-Nessy respondió con su puchero más conmovedor-lo siento es que ya tengo un compromiso…-¿un compromiso?¿dijo un compromiso? quise preguntarle pero no quiero sonar paranoico o…celoso, además dijo un compromiso no cita-…y no sé cuanto me vaya a tardar

-entiendo-contesto Nessy algo desanimada pensando en querer pasar más tiempo con su mama, bella noto su ánimo y tomo sus mejillas para tratar de relajarla o es lo que hacía antes…antes de que todo esto pasara

-no pongas carita pequeña-en cuanto la llamo así nessy se lanzo a abrazarla

-"mama dime que me recuerdas, que me recuerdas un poquito"-pensó muy emocionada al tenerla totalmente abrazada, bella en cambio tenía el ceño fruncido…igual que la vez anterior que la llamo así

-no…se…porque te dije así…perdón-pronuncio bella en cuanto termino el abrazo

-no importa…de hecho me gusta, puedes decirme así…si quieres-le respondió nuestra hija con una sonrisa enorme

-mmm…está bien…ya tengo que irme-nos miro a todos-hasta luego-pronuncio rumbo a la salida

-"hasta luego mama"-pensó Nessy en forma de despido

BELLA POV

Me despedí de los Cullen no solo porque falta poco para que llegue July a mi casa sino por ellos, toda la familia, me agradan mucho pero es un poco…demasiada la forma en que me tratan, solo son amables pero…a veces me abruman. Eso sin contar que no quiero que vayan a preguntar mas sobre mi…con lo que saben es suficiente…por ahora.

De nuevo volví a llamar pequeña a Carlie…ella es a la que más aprecio a la que más quiero, aun me confunde mucho eso…y ella no ayuda, es tan adorable que me dio permiso para llamarla así. Pero lo que termino de confundirme en esta situación fue que al abrazarme la escuche de nuevo en mi cabeza y esta vez no fue su risa sino su voz

"me gusta este paisaje…es tan bonito"

Sé que fue en mi cabeza, si lo hubiera dicho de verdad la habría escuchado con mi oído, además el comentario no venia al caso…¿qué está pasando conmigo?¿será que me estoy trastornando un poco?¿y si eso de estar cerca de seres no neutrales si me está afectando?

-hasta luego-me despido de Edward quien me acompaño hasta mi auto

-nos vemos-me dio un tierno beso y empezó a retroceder pero no sé que me poseyó (tal vez el deseo de sentir de nuevo sus labios…y quitarme un poco las ideas que tenia) que lo tome del brazo y jale hacia mí, estampe mis labios y lo abrace por el cuello atrayéndolo lo más posible y él hizo lo mismo con mi cintura, fue un beso apasionado…urgente…

-lo siento-dije al romper el beso, mi comentario le causo una hermosa carcajada y alcance a escuchar algunas provenientes de su familia

-bella, se que dijiste que todo te parece muy rápido pero he querido preguntarte algo muy importante-dijo sin soltarme-¿quieres…?-se perdió unos segundos en su mente-bella ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-si-me sorprendió un poco su pregunta pero más mi respuesta ni siquiera lo pensé ¿dije que si?

-bella, bella, mi bella-me abrazo alzándome del piso con toda la felicidad del mundo, haciéndome reír

Repartió besos por toda mi cara y terminamos en otro en los labios, dulce pero con fuerza…

-en serio tengo que…-dije a milímetros de sus labios

-no sabes lo feliz que me haces

-¡todo el planeta se entero de tu felicidad hermano!-se burlo emmett desde dentro de la casa haciéndome reír y Edward solo volvió a besarme…

-mmm…Edward…-yo tampoco quiero soltarlo pero…no puedo creer que le haya dicho que si, la verdad estoy un poco confundida

-te dejo ir si me das un beso como el de hace rato-no respondí con palabras si no tomándolo con más fuerza del cuello y casi devorando su boca. Tuve que obligar a mis neuronas a volver a funcionar y me di cuenta que me tiene un poco recargada en mi auto

-nos vemos-me separe rápido desasiendo la posición en la que estábamos-te-te llamare

-jajaja…¿en serio?-pregunto cuándo conteste a su risa con una ceja enarcada

-cuando se va a una casa se toca el timbre o se llama por teléfono para avisar-esta vez puse los brazos como jarra y de nuevo todos se burlaron…¿que acaso no podemos tener una conversación privada?

-lo siento es que me cuesta estar lejos de ti-contesto falsamente inocente

-nos vemos-agregue negando feliz con la cabeza, me abrió la puerta de mi coche y me dio un dulce beso

-hasta mañana…novia…mi novia…mi bella-pronuncio un poco más alto de lo normal cuando me puse en marcha, no me sorprendería si algún vecino debió alcanzar a oírlo

No me di cuenta realmente de la hora hasta que vi el auto de July llegando al mismo tiempo que yo. Quise hablar con ella antes de entrar por eso me acerque a su auto en cuanto baje…

-July…mmm…

-¿qué pasa?

-acepte ser novia de Edward

-¡aaahhh! ¿enserio?¿enserio?¿enserio?-prácticamente grito y le pedí bajar la voz-felicidades amiga

-gracias pero…me siento extraña, apenas unos minutos antes pensaba que todo iba muy rápido y después lo bese…lo bese tan…tan…

-¿tan?-repitió divertida

-sí, y…me pregunta…yo acepto…¡aahh!-grite bajo un poquito alterada

-ya no entendí ¿no quieres?

-¡claro que sí! es solo que…son emociones muy intensas en poco tiempo, aunque…no me arrepiento

-entonces felicidades otra vez amiga-esta vez me abrazo al decirlo-pregunta…¿por qué hablamos aquí afuera?

-porque quería hablarte de otra cosa…ángel

-¿qué con él?

-July, conozco a mi hermano y me parece que si tu no das el paso para acercarte…él no lo hará, y no porque no quiera, sino porque él es tan...bueno tu lo conoces, sabes cuánto le cuesta relacionarse con las personas

-¿tú crees?

-estoy segura-tome su mano y nos encamine a la casa-¡ah! otra cosa, mis papas están muy sentidos porque no has venido a saludarlos, ni siquiera una llamada

-aahhh…aamm…bella…-se detuvo un poco con semblante contrariado

-no me digas a mí, diles a ellos-la interrumpí en medio de una risita y la alenté a caminar de nuevo-¿te quedas o tienes que regresar a tu casa?

-¿me puedo quedar?-susurro con media sonrisa desviando la mirada

-sabes que si

-gracias porque le pedí premiso a mi mama de hacerlo-reímos un poco de su respuesta

-¡oh! aunque mañana ángel y yo tenemos que salir-dije recordando que quería decirme algo-pero no creo que muy temprano…yo creo que salimos en la tarde

-¿segura? porque puedo regresar a mi casa y…

-no no no, te dije que salimos hasta la tarde, podemos desayunar y pasar un rato juntos mañana, vamos-la tome de la mano para entrar-¡llegamos!-mencione un poco alto y de primera aparecieron mis papas

-¡July! cariño ¿por qué no habías venido a saludarnos?-en cuanto la vio mi mama se lanzo a abrazarla

-pelusa-esta vez la abrazo mi papa, le puso ese apodo por el cabello de July, rojo casi fresa y ondulado. Aunque siempre lo tenga perfectamente arreglado papa dice que parece una pelusa, a July nunca le ha molestado este apodo, de hecho le gusta

-disculpen que no haya venido antes, es que…bueno esta es una ocasión familiar…

-July sabes que tú eres como de la familia-ante mis palabras mama volvió a abrazarla y se le aguadaron los ojos a mi amiga

-gracias-respondió casi en un susurro

Después de esto nos sentamos a platicar un poco de todo…hasta que llego ángel

-buenas noches-dijo de forma general y cuando su mirada se cruzo con July (como siempre y aunque trate de ocultarlo) los demás desaparecimos-Julliette un placer volver a verte-saludo amablemente desde lejos

-hola-contesto ella acercándose y beso su mejilla, ángel se saco un poco de onda pero sé que le gusto

-me alegra verte de nuevo-respondió ángel un poco embobado por mi amiga y ese beso, creo que nunca se habían saludado así

Disimuladamente los demás nos disculpamos para darles un poco de privacidad, en mi caso fui a cambiarme aun traigo el uniforme.

Baje después de unos veinte minutos y encontré a ángel y July envueltos en una muy amena platica, trate de que no me notaran para no interrumpirlos. Fui a buscar a mis papas para hablar pero estaban igual…o mejor dicho ellos no hablaban, tampoco quise interrumpir y salí a pasear un rato por el jardín, toque un poco el piano…en fin hice cualquier cosa para distraerme. Al pasar por la sala después de no se cuanto tiempo vi que July y Ángel seguían en las mismas…

-¿será que por fin se decidieron los tortolos?-susurro papa al entrar a la cocina después de mi

-no lo sé, eso espero-conteste igual en medio de una risita

-July es una chica estupenda y Ángel es un buen muchacho…seria bueno que se decidieran, los dos se lo merecen-para todos los que estamos a su alrededor es obvio lo que esos dos sienten por el otro, pero Ángel varias veces ha sido lejano con July y esto la desalienta a ella-¿qué te parece si mañana salimos todos?...por cierto ya es algo tarde ¿July se va a quedar?

-si pidió permiso y…en cuanto a lo otro me gustaría muchísimo pero ángel y yo tenemos que salir…mmm…tu sabes…

-cosa de ustedes-contesto refiriéndose a que soy diferente y asentí-¿es algo malo?-tratan de no preguntar pero aun así se preocupan

-no, para nada-si me intriga un poco pero no quiero preocuparlos-de hecho lo planeamos desde hace días y lo dejamos hasta mañana precisamente porque no era urgente, perdóname papa se que casi no hemos estado juntos en estos días…

-está bien bv, tienes tus planes y entendemos, después de todo nosotros caímos de sorpresa además vinimos a quedarnos-termino de decirme al tomar mi mano y sonreír-¿a qué hora salen?

-supongo que después del desayuno

-bueno, hasta mañana bv

-hasta mañana papa

Subí a mi recamara sin darle las buenas noches a los chicos (para no interrumpir) y después de un largo baño estaba por irme a dormir cuando vi el abrigo de Edward sobre uno de los sillones, inconscientemente lo tome y lo lleve conmigo hasta mi cama. Me acosté pensando en él, abrazando ese abrigo y oliendo su aroma…Edward…Edward…Edward

…

-mi bella-aun dormida sentí su presencia y a pesar de que fue un susurro muy bajo escuche su voz

-¿qué haces aquí?-pronuncie con voz un poco patosa

-te desperté discúlpame-vi que está parado a los pies de mi cama

-no me respondiste-continúe sin enojarme por haberme despertado

-lo siento pero te dije que me cuesta estar lejos de ti…y yo no tengo un abrigo tuyo-agrego bastante divertido

-aahh aahh-no supe que decir al descubrir a los que se refería…aun tengo totalmente abrazado su abrigo, quise esconderlo pero ¿para qué? ya lo vio-aamm…no sé qué decir-lo único que quería era que se abriera la tierra y me tragara

-¿puedo suponer que tu también me extrañas…a pesar de que nos vimos hace algunas horas?

-me…apena un poco esto-pronuncie dejando a un lado su abrigo-y…bueno…no tiene caso negarlo-susurre lo ultimo mas para mí misma al desviar mi mirada-¿cómo entraste?-trate de cambiar de tema

-estaba abierto-su voz sonó un poco obvia y feliz

-creí que había cerrado-pensé

-perdón si no querías que entrara-su voz cambio a tristeza y me di cuenta que…pensé en voz alta

-no es eso, es solo que creí que había cerrado-de repente nos quedamos callados, al menos de mi parte no se que hacer ni que decir

-¿aun tienes sueño?…lamento haberte despertado

-esta bien no importa y…mmm…la verdad si tengo un poco de sueño

-bella…aamm…-parecía un poco contrariado

-dime

-¿te molesta…si…me…quedo?-pronuncio bastante cauteloso

-¿quieres quedarte mientras duermo?-aun me parece gracioso

-ya sabes que antes me quedaba afuera…-esto lo apeno un poco-solo imaginaba verte dormir…

-pues…si quieres

-¿estás segura bella?, no quiero molestarte

-como tu dijiste, ya has pasado noches aquí…

-afuera, no es lo mismo a estar dentro de tu habitación, en donde puedo verte…

-está bien Edward-lo interrumpí acomodándome de nuevo en la cama

-gracias bella-reí un poco ante su comentario, cerré los ojos y trate de dormir…pero…me estaba costando un poco. Como a los cinco minutos no pude mas…

-Edward…-dije levantándome un poco

-ya se, lo lamento bella, hasta mañana-dio la vuelta hacia la ventana…obviamente me mal interpreto

-¡espera!-innecesariamente pronuncie más alto-es solo que, el que estés ahí a los pies de mi cama…

-debe ser muy incomodo lo entiendo-trato de sonar normal pero capte una pisca de decepción y tristeza

-mmm…un poco, por eso…quería pedirte…si no te importa…acercarte mas-dije sin mirarlo y mordiendo mi labio inferior

-¿qué?-no pudo o no quiso esconder la felicidad en su voz

-es que desde ahí, es un poco extraño...mmm…si…si quieres…puedes…aammm…me refiero a que…mi cama es muy grade-no puedo creer lo que dije ¿acabo de invitar a Edward a que pase la noche conmigo en la misma cama? obviamente no va a pasar nada pero…

-¿bella estás segura?-su voz sonó un poco afectada, rayos no sé si esta sea una buena idea

-si

Mi voz y cuerpo respondieron ignorando totalmente mis pensamientos, pues me moví (solo un par de centímetros) hacia uno de los lados para que el ocupara el otro. No dijo otra cosa solo se acerco lentamente y se recostó…

-¿quieres taparte?-bromee para quitarme un poco los nervios, al estar tratando de dormirme removí un par de veces atrayendo las frazadas conmigo, lo que significa que Edward esta recostado solo sobre la sabana, igual que yo

-sabes que no lo necesito-su voz sonó mas grave que lo normal, ok…creo que ya debo dormir…o intentar dormir, no sé si lo lograre

-hasta mañana

-duerme mi bella-me beso tiernamente y cerré mis ojos


	29. Chapter 29

EDWARD POV

A pesar de lo que dijo...de no apresurar las cosas, ya no pude más (sobre todo después de ese beso…beso que ella inicio) y le pedí que fuera mi novia, por supuesto que para mí es mi esposa pero desde su punto de vista tengo que empezar con algo…nos dimos unos besos que…no sé como la deje ir.

-felicidades-dijeron todos casi a coro y nessy casi salto a abrazarme en cuanto entre a la casa

-ahora no lo eches a perder-soltó rose en medio de una risa, la asesine con la mirada pero ni se inmuto

-le voy a contar-pensé en voz alta mirando a la nada

-que te acabo de decir tarado-de nuevo escuche la voz de rose

-¿crees que sea lo mejor?-esta vez fue Carlisle

-bueno…no mañana, tratare de decírselo poco a poco

-no lo se Edward…las cosas apenas se están encaminado, piénsalo bien-ahora fue Esme

-quiero recuperarla, recuperarla por completo

-yo también quiero recuperar a mi mama pero…solo suponemos que recuerda algunas cosas…¿será lo mejor decirle?¿y si no nos cree…la asustamos y se va?-mi hija me abrazo mas fuerte sumamente triste y…asustada

-tenemos pruebas si quiere verlas

-¿qué le diremos cuando nos pregunte que paso? ni siquiera nosotros sabemos cómo o que paso

-no sé…¡aaajjj!…es que la extraño tanto, a pesar de lo que nos hemos unido no es lo mismo-mencione con melancolía

-también yo la extraño…-como los demás notaron que se volvió más una plática entre nosotros nos dejaron a solas-antes me preguntaba porque Carmen o yo vimos a mama y no tu

-eres su hija es lógico que el destino te escogiera y Carmen…bueno, ella fue coincidencia

-si…pero me enojaba que tu no la vieras, que no pudieras abrazarla como yo esa vez y creo que fue lo mejor-fruncí el ceño-"no me mires así, pero piénsalo, sería como jake conmigo"-esta vez me lo dijo mentalmente

-Nessy sabes que ese tema todavía me…

-"si ya sé ya sé, pero tu mejor que nadie sabe lo que le costó a jake dejarme de ver como una niñita, como una bebe"

-mmm…si-respondí sin muchas ganas, no me gusta este tema

-"tú podrías haber pasado eso con mama ¿te imaginas que estuviera con nosotros desde bebe? ¿que estuviera junto a ti desde bebe?"-durante este tiempo he pensado en eso…no es algo muy bueno

-supongo que tienes un poco de razón

-"creo que este es el tiempo adecuado, cuando ella ya es una mujer, pueden empezar de nuevo su historia…o formar otra…si no…puede…recordar…totalmente"

Nos quedamos un rato platicando de eso, del pasado, lo que haríamos y más cosas. Cuando se fue a dormir me fue inevitable ir a casa de bella, se que se dará cuenta de mi presencia, espero que no se enoje y...puede que me deje entrar…no se…tal vez con un poco de suerte hasta pueda quedarme con ella. Pero que estoy diciendo ya estoy alucinando.

En cuanto llegue a su terraza vi que la puerta estaba abierta y…entre, ¿es un mensaje no?¿si está abierto puedo entrar? al menos así lo tome…

-mi bella-pronuncie después de unos segundos admirándola al darme cuenta que tiene mi abrigo totalmente abrazado, ojala fuera yo y no esa prenda.

Esta vez se noto que si dormía pues le costó un poco hablar. Le mencione lo del abrigo y después de avergonzarse un poco termino confirmándome que ella también me extraña a pesar de que no tiene mucho que nos vimos…mi bella, mi bella cuanto te he extrañado

No se como me atreví a pedirle quedarme, esperaba que me dijera que no es una buena idea o que podría pero como antes afuera de su habitación pero no…me dejo quedarme…ahí…admirándola dormir, lo que de primera le causo risa y después, como supuse, nervios…

-está bien Edward-me dijo acomodándose casi como la encontré, trato de conciliar el sueño pero la note removerse bastante, lo hacía con movimientos lentos pero notorios…la estoy molestando, debería irme-Edward-pronuncio incomoda al levantarse un poco

Lo sabía, no la dejo dormir, me disculpe y disponía a irme pero me detuvo, creí que solo quería ser amable y explicarme que es incomodo pero me sorprendió al pedirme que…me acercara mas a ella…demonios, precisamente eso es lo he estado deseando. En cuanto se movió (solo uno o dos centímetros) hacia un lado de su cama indicándome acostarme junto a ella casi le salto encima, maldita sea estar tan cerca de ella, con esa pequeña ropa de dormir, probablemente sintiendo su cuerpo…su piel…

-¿bella estás segura?-obligue a mis neuronas a funcionar un poco aunque no pude evitar que se notaran mis pensamientos y deseos en mi voz

-¿quieres taparte?-bromeo notándose claramente sus nervios, mi bella, mi bella…no me hagas esto de por si estar tan cerca de ti será todo un reto, si no tenemos por lo menos la barrera de tus frazadas no se qué terminare haciendo

-sabes que no lo necesito-no se como logre decirlo

-hasta mañana-me dijo recostándose de lado hacia mí

-duerme mi bella-le di un tierno beso, el cual estuve tentado a profundizar pero logre controlarme, al sepárame de sus labios mi bella dejo sus ojos cerrados y termino de acomodarse.

Trate por todos los medios de no pensar en ella…con poco ropa…recostada a unos centímetros de mi…con su tranquila respiración revotando en mi costado ¿estará controlándola o en serio estará tranquila? Por mi parte esta noche será una tortura…una dulce, hermosa y tentadora tortura. Quise concentrarme en los alrededores su casa, es muy grande y de materiales gruesos, tengo que esforzarme para apenas escuchar las respiraciones de los demás; por cierto…no sé si sirva de algo hablar con el tal ángel, aunque no está de más…¿pero cuándo?

De vez en cuando voltee a ver a bella pero no podía dejar de imaginarnos en diferentes situaciones y (solo por eso) trataba de no observarla mucho y eso sin contar que en un par de veces se destapo un poco los hombros…tanto que alcance a notar sus excitantes pechos un poco resaltados por la posición en la que se encuentra…maldición ¿cómo puede verse tan dulce y sugestiva al mismo tiempo?. Me quede admirando su habitación para alejarme de estos pensamientos, puse mucho más atención de la necesaria en cada detalle que alcanzaba a ver. No se cuanto tiempo llevaba en esto cuando escuche que su corazón y respiración comenzaron a acelerase, de principio me asuste un poco, casi nunca pasa esto en ella…excepto…

Muy lentamente comenzó a removerse…sus piernas sobretodo, en cuanto a sus brazos están casi igual, con excepción de sus manos que apretaba en puños y luego las relajaba un poco…subí mi mirada y note su rostro…sus labios un poco mas separados inhalando y exhalando pesadamente. Decidí despertarla cuando removió un poco mas sus piernas y mordió su labio soltando un jadeo…¡oh por…! ¿está pasando lo que creo…?¿bella…acaso…? Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su brazo sobre mi pecho aferrándose a mí…maldición bella, qué maldita prueba de resistencia estas haciéndome pasar. Como dos segundos después de que me abrazo uso más fuerza de la necesaria para acercarnos haciendo que esta vez fuera yo quien jadeara…¿estará consciente de lo que hace o estará dormida realmente? si es así creo que debería despertarla…pero…soy un maldito egoísta, quiero que esto siga, quiero sentir a mi esposa tan cerca, quiero que siga haciendo…lo que supongo.

-Edward-más que decir gimió mi nombre al empezar a subir una de sus piernas sobre las mías

-bella-no sé como logre contenerme de arrojarme a besarla y hacerle el amor, aunque no pude evitar abrazarla por la cintura y acariciar por lo menos su rodilla

Moví mis dedos en una lenta caricia a lo que respondió restregando su cadera en mi costado provocando que saliera un gruñido de mi y un gemido de ella. Repitió esta acción varias veces y recorrí acariciando su excitante muslo al mismo tiempo que ella se acercaba más hacia mi ya evidente erección, trate de controlarme pero…¿qué esperaban cuando mi preciosa bella esta masturbándose…con mi cuerpo?

-Edward…¡aahhh!

-bella dime que estas despierta-casi suplique comenzando a recostarla…conmigo encima-mi amor, dime que sabes lo que estamos haciendo

-Edward…mmmmmmm…-gimió al adentrar un poco mi pierna entre las suyas-¿es-estoy…despierta?-susurro casi en un gemido

-si mi amor lo estas, esto está pasando-también susurre sobre su oído. Me respondió tomándome de los costados y atrayéndome más a ella al fundirnos en un apasionado beso, recorrí con mi mano ascendiendo desde su muslo y estaba por llegar a sus hermosos pechos cuando nos separo…

-¿pero que estoy haciendo?-se pregunto bastante alterada

-estamos mi amor-la corregí deseando regresar a lo que hacíamos

-aahh…aahh…es que yo…-tartamudeo separándonos más-yo…aamm…-termino alejándose más sin mirarme, por supuesto quise evitarlo pero tuve que obligarme a mantener el control

-¿no te gustaría seguir?-pregunte deseando que aceptara

-aahh…no es lo que…me gustaría sino…-su voz sonó apenada y feliz

-¿entonces?

-lo siento Edward pero creo que deberías irte

-¿en serio no deseas continuar?...no tenemos que llegar a tanto, podemos divertirnos sin hacer el amor-lo que más deseo en este momento es eso…hacer el amor con mi amada bella pero entiendo que sea demasiado para ella…además…y pensando de nuevo con las neuronas…si llegara a pasar ¿se repetiría la historia?¿podría quedar embarazada?

-Edward…-su vos indecisa y un poco suplicante me sacaron de mis pensamientos, la mire sentada del otro lado de la cama y dándome la espalda

-entiendo bella-me costó pronunciarlo

-perdón-esta vez suplico totalmente-¿yo inicie esto cierto?

-fuimos los dos mi amor-camine tratando por todos los medios de controlarme físicamente, me refiero a la frustrante situación bajo mis pantalones

-aamm...Edward por favor…creo que…deberías…, creo…-tartamudeo sin mirarme

-entiendo amor y perdóname bella pero no puedo evitar decir que lo que paso fue lo más excitante que me ha pasado-desde que nos separaron, esto último solo lo pensé

-aamm…también…a mi-susurro muy bajo aun sin mirarme, quite el cabello de su cuello y me acerque a besarlo-Edward…de verdad…-a pesar de sus palabras no me detuvo y hasta disfruto del beso

-entiendo...-tome su barbilla para estar frente a frente-mírame bella-le pedí pues seguía sin hacerlo, nos perdimos en la mirada del otro hasta que iba a decir algo pero la detuve-no digas nada bella, te amo, te amo demasiado y no quiero presionarte, esperare todo el tiempo que sea necesario, solo quiero estar cerca de ti-mis palabras le causaron una hermosa sonrisa y me acerque lentamente a besarla-hasta mañana mi bella-le di un último corto beso y me levante para irme

-Edward-apenas dos pasos después me alcanzo haciendo que la mirara-yo…aamm…yo…

-bella enserio no tienes…-sus dedos en mis labios me silenciaron

-Edward yo…te…te amo

-¡bella!-sus palabras me hicieron abrazarla y cargarla dándole algunas vueltas haciéndola reír-espera…-me detuve en seco bajándola-no quiero que lo digas solo por…-de nuevo sus dedos me silenciaron

-Edward…no sé si voy a arruinar el momento al decir esto, pero el amor es algo muy importante para mí y no diría estar enamorada de alguien solo por hacerlo sentir bien…ni siquiera a ti, si lo dije…es porque lo siento-me miro intensamente al decirlo y después acuno mi rostro con sus manos-te amo Edward-repitió más segura y con nuestras miradas aun conectadas

-no sabes lo que eso significa para mi bella-de verdad que no lo sabe-te amo, te amo mi bella-volví a abrazarla y nos besamos lentamente diciéndonos así cuanto nos amamos, al faltarle el aire nos quedamos abrazados un momento hasta que la cargue tomándola de las piernas

-Edward-por supuesto al momento se tenso, tal vez creyó que entendí que seguiríamos y me gusta la idea pero como dije no quiero presionarla

-tranquila mi amor, solo quiero que descanses-termine de decir al depositarla suavemente en su cama

-te amo Edward-me repitió con una hermosa chispa de luz en su mirada

-también te amo mi bella-di un último beso y con mucho esfuerzo me fui de su lado…

Me amas bella, me amas…casi no puedo creerlo.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Este es el cap mas largo que he subido, originalmete eran dos pero se veian cortados por eso los junte, espero que les guste...**_

_**Gracias por todos los farites, followers y reviews. Besos y nos leemos luego...**_

BELLA POV

¿Pero qué demonios había pasado?¿cómo me descontrole de esa forma? Bueno casi era lógico teniendo a Edward recostado a unos cuantos centímetros, de verdad que mi inconsciente ya no pudo más pero es que este chico es la lujuria hecha hombre.

Obviamente con ese sueño en el que Edward y yo éramos protagonistas…mi cuerpo no resistió, tenía que liberarme. En medio de nuestros gemidos escuche su voz…

-bella dime que estas despierta-su voz sonó suplicante y ahí empecé a comprender que esto no era solo un sueño-mi amor, dime que sabes lo que estamos haciendo-sentí un excitante bulto en mi cadera casi al mismo tiempo que una de sus piernas se coló entre las mías ejerciendo una deliciosa presión en mi intimidad

-Edward…mmmmmmm…

Al "despertar" por completo mi primera reacción fue tomarlo de las caderas y acercarnos mas restregándome un poco contra su pierna, maldición es tan…tan…Su mano recorriéndome ascendentemente desde la pierna interrumpieron mis desvaríos mentales o tal vez me dieron un poco de claridad; cuando iba a llegar hasta mis pechos nos separe ¿pero que estuvo a punto de pasar? Ok es obvio pero me refiero a que…¿cómo deje que las cosas llegaran tan lejos? Sé que yo inicie esto y no por mi sueño, no debí preguntarle si quería quedarse en mi habitación y menos invitarlo a mi cama…

-¿en serio no deseas continuar?...no tenemos que llegar a tanto, podemos divertirnos sin hacer el amor-fue lo más excitante que he escuchado en mi vida y estuve tan tentada de aceptar con tal de terminar con los ligeros espasmos que se iniciaron en mi intimidad…los cuales reavivaron por sus palabras, prácticamente le suplique que se fuera o terminaría saltándole encima, lo ultimo solo lo pensé claro y no se hasta que momento mi cerebro volvió a funcionar por completo y capte la otra parte de su oración ¿dijo hacer el amor? Hacer el amor, no tener relaciones o sexo…dijo hacer el amor, tal vez para algunos…para la mayoría sea lo mismo pero…hacer el amor, es algo que definitivamente solo podría hacer con él…amor…amor…

-Edward…yo…ammm…yo…-tartamudeé después de detenerlo cuando se iba

-bella enserio no tienes…-puse mis dedos sobre sus fríos, suaves y fuertes labios para que me dejaran hablar

-Edward yo…te…te amo-por fin lo dije, los demás tenían razón por supuesto que es amor lo que siento por él.

Como imagine esto lo puso muy feliz, emoción que interrumpió al creer que lo había dicho por decirlo. Le explique que nunca diría algo así si no estuviera segura, si no lo sintiera realmente y es cierto…precisamente por eso no quise hacer ningún comentario al respecto antes, no quería decirlo solo por decirlo.

-te amo Edward-repetí cuando me cargo hasta mi cama

-también yo mi bella-nos dimos un ultimo beso y lentamente camino hacia la terraza con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro de cada uno

No pude dormir después de eso, por lo que paso, lo que pudo pasar, lo que dije y el que realmente se fuera…no siento su presencia. No sé hasta qué momento logre conciliar el sueño…del cual fui despertada por el sonido de mi móvil

-¿hola?-conteste medio dormida y molesta por despertarme

-bella perdón yo…-porque no lo supuse

-Edward perdóname tu es que…-conteste después de aclararme un poco la voz

-te desperté…de nuevo-su voz más que culpable salió picara

-tuve un poco de problemas para dormir anoche-yo en cambio trate de sonar normal, tal vez este en su casa…con su familia escuchando

-¿entonces estas cansada como para invitarte a salir?

-sabes que tengo que salir

-¡oh! si, tu compromiso, lo olvide-contesto decepcionado

-cómo si pudieras olvidar algo-me burle de él y al momento sentí su presencia fuera de mi casa

-¿al menos puedo darte los buenos días?-pronuncio tiernamente

-ya lo dijiste

-no me refería a decirlo-termino al abrir la puerta de mi terraza y al momento colgamos los dos

-no te di permiso de entrar-enarque una ceja al levantarme un poco de la cama

-perdón-puso el gesto más falso de inocencia que haya visto haciéndome reír. Se sentó en el borde de mi cama y tomo mi rostro al darme un tierno beso-te amo mi bella…buenos días-sus últimas palabras me sacaron una leve risita

-también te amo…y buenos días-volvimos a reír-¿qué hora es?-pregunte al voltear a ver mi reloj

-las nueve

-¿en serio?-creí que era más temprano

-¿no podemos pasar ni un ratito juntos?

-anoche pasamos un rato juntos-recordé entre divertida y apenada

-si-respondió con su típico sonrisa…rayos Edward como es posible que luzcas más atrayente

-no podemos, tengo que arreglarme y desayunar, además July esta aquí…nos vemos después, pero no sé a qué hora…-trate de disculparme

-está bien ¿me llamas?-asentí en respuesta-y perdón por venir así, es que no me gusta estar lejos de ti…te amo mi bella-me beso lenta y profundamente, tuve que separarnos para respirar mejor

-te amo Edward-reaciamente camino lento hacia la terraza y después de mirarme y sonreírme por última vez salió disparado hacia afuera

Tome un par de minutos más para levantarme, en cuanto estuve totalmente arreglada baje con los demás

…

-"bella por favor bloquea las visiones de Alice"-me pidió ángel en cuanto los alcance en el comedor

-"¿porque?"-me intrigo su petición y mas que lo hiciera mentalmente

-"por favor bella solo hazlo"-asentí en respuesta al hacerlo, fue extraño…me temo que lo que me contara es más serio de lo que creí

Como le dije a July que saldríamos casi una hora después ya estaba despidiéndose, trate de llevarla o que saliéramos junto con ella, pero ángel me pidió esperar…como otras veces no me dio explicaciones solo me pidió confiar en él…lo hago así que solo despedí a July en la puerta

-Ángel esto se está poniendo extraño ¿qué sucede?-pregunte un poco bajo pues mis papas van unos pasos adelante al regresar a la sala

-Alba, Leo-llamo su atención sin respóndeme-…aprovechando el fin de semana y ya que tienen algunos días libres antes de empezar a trabajar ¿porque no nos vamos a unas pequeñas vacaciones?-su cambio de planes me sorprendió ¿qué estará tramando?-ya sé que bella tiene escuela pero solo serán unos días

-¿no tenían que salir?-pregunto mi papa mirándonos, yo estoy igual de confundida asi que mire a Ángel

-si tenemos…pero solo será una rato, saldremos cuando estemos haya, anímense, no sabemos hasta cuando se pueda presentar otra oportunidad

-pues sería una buena idea, en tus vacaciones estuvimos muy ocupados-mama acaricio mi mejilla con una voz un poco culposa

-no me importo, me la pase muy bien-entiendo que tienen que trabajar y el poco tiempo que pasamos juntos fue genial, ambos me sonrieron en respuesta

-¿entonces?-nos miramos entre nosotros-si aceptan ya tengo todo arreglado-esa información nos sorprendió a todos y mas a mi-solo es cuestión de que tomen lo necesario para estos escasos días

-a mi me parece ¿ustedes que dicen?-mama sonó un algo animada

-"bella por favor, necesito contarte algo y…después de que lo haga…necesitaras tiempo…lejos de los Cullen"-eso ultimo me intrigo…¿lo que quiere decirme es acerca de los Cullen?

-"¿quieres alejarme de ellos?"-pregunte de forma mental un poco confundida…creí que no tenia problema con que fueran diferentes, tal vez cambio de opinión…¿será que escucho cuando pensé eso de que me estaba trastornando al estar cerca de ellos?-"Ángel…"-empecé a defender mi posición, no me alejare de ninguno…de Edward

-"no quiero alejarte de ellos bella…sé que eso te lastimaría"-toco su pecho al decirlo, capto un poco mis sentimientos

-"¿qué sucede?"

-"te lo explicare después, por favor bella, se que necesitaras tiempo…para comprender alguna cosas y con los Cullen cerca te será más complicado"-aun me encontraba indecisa ¿y si solo quiere alejarme?-"aunque quisiera separarte de ellos…lo cual no quiero…no podría, tu puedes regresar cuando quieras; es muy importante lo que tengo que contarte…muy delicado"-termino un tanto triste y eso me intrigo mas

-¿y tu bv?-la voz de mama atrajo de nuevo mi atención, creo que papa ya había respondido

-si…vamos…por favor…será divertido-empecé un poco intrigada y confundida pero trate de terminar alegre

-bueno…el lunes llamare a la escuela para arreglarlo-termino papa entre feliz y confundido

Esto es tan extraño, ¿qué será tan importante como para que organice todo esto dejando su trabajo y también la universidad? de verdad que es muy extraño

Bastante intrigada subí a hacer mi maleta, quise enviarle un mensaje informándole a Edward de estas improvisadas vacaciones pero con lo intenso que es tal vez termine viniendo y…según Ángel, está haciendo todo esto para que pueda pensar sin que ellos me lo compliquen…tiene que ver con ellos, que raro esta todo esto

-¿cariño estás segura que quieres ir?-pregunto mama en mi habitación-porque serán varios días sin ver a Edward y si están iniciando algo…-continuo bastante divertida

-lo veo todo el tiempo en la escuela-dije tratando de convencerme de no llamarlo-y lo seguiré viendo cuando regresemos-cualquier cosa que me diga Ángel no hará que me aleje

-ok…este viaje me parece un poco…

-sabes que al igual que ustedes, lo único que Ángel siempre ha querido es que yo esté bien y feliz…tiene razón en este viaje…¿cuándo entraran a trabajar?

-tu papa desde el miércoles, tienen que ir a un evento y yo hasta la siguiente semana

-quiero estos días para nosotros…como familia

-está bien…te dejo cariño, salimos en quince minutos-me recordó al dirigirse a la puerta

-si gracias…

Baje con mi maleta lista y subimos al auto para ir al aeropuerto, me parece un poco raro viajar así…estoy acostumbrada a hacerlo por los espejos

…

-¿París? hace mucho que no vamos-comento mama con una sonrisa enorme al llegar al hangar…vuelo privado

-después de todo fue una excelente idea-le respondió papa

Pareciera que el avión solo estuviera esperando para despegar…no tardamos ni quince minutos cuando ya se estaba encaminando a la pista.

-"¿de que se trata todo esto Ángel?"

-"ahora no bella, cuando aterricemos, y…como vienen tus padres…tendrás que pasar tiempo con ellos"

-"esto no me está gustando Ángel…será mejor que tengas una muy buena razón"

-"la tengo aunque…, solo espera bella"

No volvimos a dirigirnos la palabra, ni siquiera mentalmente, con excepción de cuando teníamos que contestar por mis padres. Una hora después estábamos aterrizando y ya tenían listo un auto para llevarnos a una pequeña finca…algo retirada he de decir.

-deberías llamarlo…, pero por favor no le digas en donde estamos-fue lo primero que me dijo Ángel al llegar a aquel lugar, no conteste solo lo hice

-¡bella! ¿ya regresaste?...¿podemos vernos?

-aamm…ya termine lo que tenía que hacer-mentira-pero no podemos vernos, quería avisarte que como no he pasado mucho tiempo con mis papas y ellos empiezan su trabajo en la otra semana…nos alocamos un poco y organizamos unas mini vacaciones-solté lo más divertida que pude

-¿qué?¿te vas a ir? no amor, por favor no te vayas-esta vez sonó como una súplica, no me gusta escucharlo así

-relájate solo son unos días-trate de tranquilizarlo al escuchar un ruido extraño…como aire…un momento después la línea se corto…¿se abra enojado?. Estaba en estos pensamientos cuando mi móvil sonó

-¡ya te fuiste!-soltó con varias emociones apenas conteste-¿dónde estás?¿porque no me dijiste hace rato?¿a caso no querías que supiera que te ibas?-eso ultimo fue mas una acusación

-casi lo acabamos de decidir y a pesar que lo poco que ha pasado entre nosotros no te debo ninguna explicación de mi vida-respondí molesta

-por supues…-su respuesta casi en un grito se corto-aceptaste ser mi novia ¿acaso se te olvido?

-¿y crees que eso te da derecho a controlar mi vida?-ahora respondí muy enojada

-no controlarte, pero decidiste esto casi escondidas de mi-bueno, en eso tiene razón

-no tengo porque esconderme de ti y estoy avisándote, todo fue de improviso-aun así conteste duramente, supuse que estaría algo molesto u ofendido, si él me hiciera algo parecido supongo que yo lo estaría pero su reacción es demasiada

-es que…no quiero que te vayas amor, no otra vez-eso me intrigo un poco ¿otra vez?¿se refiere al fin de semana?-¿me perdonas?

-te entiendo-sobretodo con lo intenso que es…pero acepto que así lo amo-…¿estás en mi casa cierto?-agregue con mejor humor

-si perdón-casi reí ante su voz de niño regañado-¿y…aamm…a dónde vas…van?

-¿por qué, vas a venir?-respondí en medio de una risita, es capaz de hacerlo, ¡aajj! somos un par de bipolares

-si tu quieres, solo dime donde nos vemos…podríamos repetir lo de anoche…-esa sexy voz y el recuerdo de anoche casi hace que le dijera de verdad

-no Edward, vine de vacaciones con mis padres pero te diré que…vamos a Mónaco-no sé porque se me ocurrió ese lugar

-no estás en el aeropuerto…se hoye muy callado

-hicimos una escala

-¿puedo ir a despedirme de ti?

-no, ya estamos de camino

-¿pero van a un aeropuerto o…?

-Edward nos vemos cuando regrese-lo corte antes de que siguiera-tengo que colgar…

-¿cuándo vuelves?

-aamm…el lunes o martes

-son muchos días

-hablaremos pero ya tengo que irme, te amo

-yo te amo mucho mas mi bella, regresa conmigo

-no seas tan intenso…regresare, hasta luego-después de decir eso colgué…ya no podría seguir yéndome por las ramas

Camine hacia la casa y como mis padres estaban cambiándose yo aproveche para ir con Ángel

-¿ahora si quieres decirme de que rayos se trata todo esto?-dije molesta

-puedo empezar a contarte pero tus padres…

-yo me arreglare con ellos-se quedo callado debatiéndose con tantos sentimientos que me conmovió-Ángel…

-tengo que contarte algo-me miro con una profunda tristeza-algo que…

-solo dímelo-trate de tomar su mano pero no lo permitió

-vas a odiarme-dijo al ver mi ceño fruncido por su acto

-yo jamás te odiaría

-bella…

-¡chicos, vayamos a comer!-la voz de mama lo interrumpió

-¿es más serio de lo que creí verdad?-solo asintió en respuesta-pasaremos el día con mis padres y…hablaremos en la noche-declare al ir rápido a cambiarme para reunirme con ellos

Nos la pasamos tratando de parecer normales, yo pude disimular pero a Ángel le estaba costando, no sé si mis padres se dieron cuenta o no pero no preguntaron. Edward me llamo en el transcurso del día…Carlie también, fueron conversaciones…bueno…no sé, hoy todo me parece extraño.

…

-este lugar es muy hermoso, apartado pero hermoso-estábamos cenando en la terraza de la azotea, mama tiene razón es un lugar hermoso

Terminando inmediatamente me disculpe para irme a dormir al igual que Ángel y cada uno se encamino a su habitación…

-ángel-casi veinte minutos después llame a su puerta

-debemos hablar pero no aquí

-salgamos-señale la puerta y nos dirigimos al extenso jardín de la propiedad

Caminamos unos diez minutos solo iluminados por la luna y los pocos faros que hay aquí y por allá.

-se que sentías culpa de estar cerca de Nico…de otros chicos…y también se que no la has sentido con Edward, aunque tuviste miedo de que así fuera-empezó con eso y no entendí muy bien, si supuse que los Cullen estaban involucrados pero…¿esto que tiene que ver?

-¿por qué?-a pesar de todo pregunte, eso siempre me intrigo, en cuanto termine de decir sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas

-fui muy egoísta perdóname, perdóname, te he hecho más daño que cualquier otro

-¿de qué hablas? tú nunca me has hecho daño, solo…

-no sabes la verdad, cuando te la diga…

-dime-casi suplique, se planto frente a mi mirándome directo a los ojos

-esto es bastante…, no hay una forma fácil o menos complicada de explicarte así que solo lo diré, bella…tu viviste antes que ahora

-¿qué?

-recuerdas que te platique sobre el veneno del cuerno

-¿con el que intentaron atacarte y al final lo mataste con eso?

-eso es verdad pero antes…cuando me atacaron la primera vez…te interpusiste evitando que llegaran a mi…te hirieron a ti

-¿de qué estás hablando? yo…

-ese veneno hizo que tu cuerpo comenzara a rejuvenecer…-no entendía nada pero decidí no interrumpirlo mas-rejuveneciste tanto…que te volviste un bebe y…volviste a nacer…en el santuario…de todo lo que significa y es ese lugar…yo mismo te lleve a ese orfanato porque sabía que Alba y Leo te verían y se unirían tanto a ti que te adoptarían; por favor perdóname bella

-qué estás diciendo Ángel…¿pero qué…?-no sabía que pensar, que decir…-¿es enserio?¿esto es real?-su semblante y sentimientos me respondieron-¿volví a nacer?¿significa que antes tuve una familia?

-quería decírtelo…yo…lo hubiera hecho desde un principio pero quería que se conocieran…bueno que tú los conocieras otra vez-¿qué?¿conocerlos otra vez?...¡oh por…! ¿es que acaso…?¿ellos? no, no puede ser

-¿quiénes?-dije apenas con voz

-ya lo sabes bella

-¡dilo!-casi grite

-los Cullen-solté un sollozo y lagrimas muy gruesas al confirmármelo-bella…Edward…era tu…tu esposo

Casi deje de respirar ante sus últimas palabras…¿mi esposo?…mi esposo…¿esto es real? ¿por eso su insistencia en verme?¿de hablarme? ¿por eso me siguió desde el otro lado del mundo? ¡¿esposos?! Mi cabeza esta tan revuelta…familia, otra familia…mi familia, esposo…pero ellos son vampiros y yo humana…tal vez me convertirían después, con razón Esme y todos los demás me recibieron de esa forma, ¿por eso todos querían ser mis amigos?

Charlie…René…¿ellos tendrán que ver en esto? jamás me dijo porque ellos me querían…¿serán…? ¡aaajjj! no recuerdo nada…claro tonta volví a nacer.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta que estaba de rodillas llorando y pensando en todo lo que me dijo, no sé cuánto tiempo me la pase así; en momentos llegue a pensar que todo esto es mentira, que no es posible pero he visto y pasado por mucho para saber qué cosas así son posibles…

-Charlie y René…¿son mis familiares?-pronuncie con voz rota

-eran tus padres-eso me hizo llorar mucho mas

-¿por qué me llevaste cuando ya habían muerto?-pregunte enojada y triste

-para ellos ya no estabas desde hace mucho, verte solo les abría causado más dolor sobre todo por lo cambiada que estabas y porque no podías quedarte con ellos

-¿por qué no?

-tu padre sabia sobre los vampiros y vivió con los Cullen los últimos meses de su vida, pero siempre pensó en ti y te amo hasta el último momento, desde donde quiera que este él sigue amándote al igual que tu madre…

-¿ella sabia?

-no…bella hay otra cosa-¿ahora qué?, pensé-tú eras como ellos, fuiste un vampiro casi veinte años-abrí mis ojos como nunca…yo…un vampiro…por veinte años, claro siempre me pareció que la edad de Charlie y Rene era muy avanzada a veces imaginaba que eran mis abuelos o algo así…¿yo un vampiro?

-Edward era mi esposo

-si

-por eso me siento así con él

-y por eso te sientes asi con los demás chicos, tu lo amaste infinitamente...creo que en alguna parte de tu corazón o inconsciente ese sentimiento siguió latente

-sentía que estaba haciendo algo malo-dije para mí-porque esos chicos no eran él, ja! ¿me sentía mal porque estaba engañando a mi esposo?-negué casi riendo por mi conclusión-¿me atravesé para que no te hirieran?-hasta ahora pensé en eso, ¿que lo ataco para que el solo no pudiera defenderse?

-sé lo que piensas-dijo con voz lejana-tu no sabías que podría parar el ataque y yo deje que te inyectaran el veneno

-¿¡por qué!?-Ángel no dejaría que lastimaran a alguien a propósito y menos a mí, me quiere demasiado

-porque descubrí en menos de un segundo la bondad en tu corazón, necesitaba a alguien como tu…para…pasarle el poder

-¿¡me separaste de mi familia porque estabas cansado de…!?-me levante y camine amenazadoramente hasta él pero no retrocedió ni un paso

-no tenía idea de que…que…, como sabes normalmente los vampiros son solitarios o se unen solo para supervivencia, no sabía que tenias familia y que se querían tanto…pero aun asi se que estuvo mal lo que hice…se que fue un acto sumamente egoísta, lo siento

-y después me separaste de ellos

-fue necesario, primero para que vivieras y después…era peligroso, cuando eras niña el poder en ti estaba muy inestable y era peligroso que interactuaras con seres tan diferentes, peligroso para ellos y para ti.

-¿pensabas decirme algún día?-trate de relajarme pero aun estaba impactada, enojada y…confundida

-cuando cumplieras dieciocho…esa edad fue tomada por los humanos porque es la consolidación de un ciclo y mas en ti

-el fin de semana…¿sabías que nos habíamos encontrado?

-al principio no, sabía que eran vampiros pero no ellos, cuando me di cuenta…quería contarte…pero no supe como…te he llegado a querer tanto que me asusta mucho que me odies…y no porque tema que me lastimes, aunque es entendible que quieras hacerlo…

-sorprendentemente…hasta para mi…no te odio-no me di cuenta que lo pensé en voz alta-estoy muy confundida…enojada…pero no te odio…y mucho menos te lastimaría

Nos quedamos en silencio llorando, puede que sea cierto todo; y verdaderamente…a pesar de todo no puedo odiarlo, él siempre me ha cuidado…siempre ha procurado que sea feliz…gracias a él tengo a los padres que tengo…y a pesar de su miedo no me volvió a alejar de los Cullen

…

-¿por eso siempre te molestaban los chicos que podrían ser mis novios? Me diste razones muy tontas para terminar con Nico…

-sabia que un día volverías con Edward, no quería que se te complicaran las cosas cuando volvieran a encontrarse

-cuidabas nuestro amor-dije para mí misma

-bella…¿me permites un último concejo?

-¿ultimo concejo?¿acaso piensas irte?-el siempre ha estado conmigo, sí se equivoco y me causo mucho dolor y a los Cullen pero está arrepentido y a tratado de que sea feliz

-supongo que quieres que…-no dije nada solo lo abrace fuerte-¿acaso no…?

-¡estoy dolida y muy enojada contigo!...y si recuerdo todo supongo que lo estaré mas, pero eres más que mi hermano, eres mi otro papa, eres mi ángel, te quiero

-yo también te quiero bella-nos quedamos así abrazados un buen rato-bella aun falta otra cosa…tal vez quieras esperar hasta mañana, cuando hayas asimilado esto

-no…de una vez dime todo…así veré como…, así me será mejor…, así solo un impacto y de ahí sabré manejarme

-es muy…

-no importa…solo dilo…por favor

-se trata de…Carlie…

-¿qué con ella?-un sentimiento muy extraño me atravesó al escuchar su nombre

-ella…es hibrida…hija de una vampiro y…una humana

-eso ya lo se

-bella…tú eras humana cuando conociste a Edward-sentí un escalofrió helado recorrer mi espalda ante eso-ella…

-¿qué?-di unos pasos un poco mareada por esta información-¿estás queriendo decir…? yo…entendí que ella…

-si bella, ella es tu…

-¿hija?

Ok…he tratado de sobre llevar todo…pero esto es otro nivel…una hija…una hija…mi hija…

-bella respira trata de…-la voz alarmada de ángel me hizo darme cuenta que caí de rodillas y manos jadeando para poder respirar…

-yo…necesito…no se…yo…

-está bien

Me cargo estilo bebe y no se adonde me llevo, solo estoy aquí dentro de mi mente, pensando en todo lo que ha pasado, luchando para no perder la cordura

Pude escuchar algunas voces…no supe que decían, sonaban extrañas…creo que las conozco pero…no lo sé, en mi mente solo esta toda esta revolución causada por lo que me dijo Ángel…una familia…otra familia…un esposo…una…una…hija.

-"descansa, duerme un poco"-escuche la voz serena de ángel y me deje llevar por la inconsciencia…


	31. Chapter 31

EDWARD POV

No se como tuve la fuerza de voluntad para alejarme de ella, después de lo que paso. No puedo esperar a decirle pero…también me da miedo ese día, no se como vaya a tomarlo…

-Edward…¡Edward!-casi me grito Alice al entrar a mi habitación

-¿qué quieres?-conteste molesto sin mirarla, al llegar en la madrugada entre por mi ventana y no he hablado con nadie

-en parte saber porque estas así, aunque me imagino con la esencia de bella tan impregnada en ti-sus palabras me hicieron revivir lo ocurrido-¡oye, oye, oye!-volvió a llamar mi atención chascando los dedos frente a mi rostro-ya que pasaron la noche juntos queremos invitar a bella algún lado, pero supongo que tu querrás verla primero así que vine a avisarte

-¿qué hora es?

-como las nueve-me levante de inmediato con intensión de ir a su casa-Edward espera-pero Alice me detuvo-¿tu…planeas contarle ciertas cosas?, escuche lo que le preguntaste sobre conocer a personas que no sabía que…conocía, por cierto eso fue confuso

-no supe cómo explicarme…y…ya no sé, las cosas están yendo tan bien en este momento que temo arruinarlo-dije con miedo y felicidad-sobre todo después de lo que me dijo

-¿qué cosa?

-me ama, me dijo que me ama

-¡lo sabia!-casi brinco dando saltitos

-¿de verdad?-Nessy llego hasta mi habitación-lo lamento no pude evitar escuchar-a pesar de que me sonrió había una pisca de tristeza en su mirada…

-tratare de decirle lo antes posible

-lo sé…está bien, quiero que las cosas sigan bien entre ustedes…no hay prisa siempre y cuando esté con nosotros-trato de sonar feliz pero note la tristeza de fondo, iba a decir algo pero se adelanto-cuando tenga tiempo…por lo de su compromiso, la vamos a secuestrar así que…-dejo la frase inconclusa mejorando su humor

-entiendo-la abrace y fui en busca de mi bella

La llame antes de llegar…seguía dormida, desafortunadamente no me pude quedar ni un rato con ella, aunque si volvimos a besarnos, no sé como puedo alejarme, no quiero…llegara el momento que ya no lo haga más.

Regrese a mi casa e informe a los demás que bella no sabía cuando se iba a desocupar, que me llamaría. Salieron para distraerse y los seguí, si me quedo aquí encerrado voy a desesperarme más de lo que estoy…

-"hermano dale una tregua a bellita anoche debió quedar rendida"-por supuesto ese fue emmett quien solo lo pensó (afortunadamente) al notar que estoy más al pendiente de mi móvil que de otra cosa, no le respondí solo rodee los ojos

Así me la pase hasta que mi móvil empezó a sonar…bella

NARRADOR POV

A pesar de que bella y ángel separaron sus mentes y ahora podían esconder sus pensamientos y sentimientos cuando bella dormía a veces podía fluir algo a la mente de ángel, sobre todo si eran pensamientos demasiado intensos…como el que toda una familia de vampiros estuviera cerca de ella. Ángel lo supo desde la primera vez que bella soñó con ellos…en primera esto lo intrigo, sabía que eran vampiros pero no quienes, no dijo nada, sabía perfectamente que si eran una amenaza bella podría con ellos…lo que lo intrigo mas fue que no se lo mencionara, a menos que…; este pensamiento lo hizo hacer esperar hasta que tuviera una pista…y la tuvo, su rostro, su nombre, jamás podría olvidar al esposo de bella.

Su corazón se partió al saber que había llegado la hora, tenía planeado decirle hasta su cumpleaños dieciocho, su pretexto fue esperar a que se cerrara un ciclo pero la verdad le dolía pensar que cuando le dijera la verdad perdería a bella para siempre, lo odiaría por lo que le hizo. Ángel no solo la vio nacer, estuvo más cerca de ella que nadie mientras crecía, en cuanto regreso a ser humano de inmediato lo amo como un hermano y el siempre la ha amado como un padre…le aterrorizaba perderla y dañarla tanto al decirle la verdad.

En cuanto los padres de bella le insistieron ir a visitarlos por lo menos un rato ya no tuvo otro remedio, había llegado la hora. Noto mas la relación tan cercana que habían creado lo cual en gran parte lo alegro pero…si se lo dice así…con ellos aquí, supuso que bella necesitaría tiempo para asimilar todo sin tenerlos ahí presionándola, sin saberlo y sin intención pero presionándola al fin, es por eso que al final cambio de planes y se le ocurrió lo de las vacaciones, hubiera preferido hacerlo a solas pero también pensaba en los demás, Alba y Leo lo abrían aceptado, saben de sus "entrenamientos" pero ¿y los Cullen? ellos se abrían asustado mucho si bella solo desaparece de nuevo, es mejor una fachada de vacaciones.

Durante todo el día se la paso ideando la mejor forma para hacerlo ¿cómo decirle algo así?¿cómo explicarlo sin que lo odie? Llego a la conclusión de que no había forma, solo quedaba decirle, que ella fuera feliz con su familia…con sus dos familia y alejarse para no seguirla lastimando

…

-¿ultimo concejo?¿acaso piensas irte?

La voz alarmada de bella lo sorprendió, por supuesto que ella no quería que se alejara, fueron uno durante trece años ha sido su hermano, su padre, su guía en muchos aspectos...o así era hasta ese momento, aun faltaba un detalle muy importante tal vez el más importante de todos…

-bella respira trata de…-a pesar de toda la fuerza, habilidades, de todo el poder en ella, bella es humana y esa humanidad estaba dominándola en este momento cosa que asusto mucho a ángel, sabe que si empieza a luchar contra su propia mente se lastimara

-yo…necesito…no se…yo…-bella apenas podía respirar, apenas podía pensar

-está bien

De inmediato ángel la tomo en brazos y regreso lo más rápido que pudo a la casa…

-¿que tiene?¿qué le pasa?-leo los vio desde lejos y salió a recibirlo al ver a bella prácticamente perdida en si misma

-¿qué tiene mi bebe?-esta vez fue alba, se acostumbraron a la fuerza y resistencia de bella, esto realmente los asusto

-necesita descansar-apenas pudo decir ángel por el esfuerzo sin detenerse ante las preguntas, de inmediato la llevo a una de las habitaciones y la recostó

-¿bella que tienes?¿puedes escucharme?-preguntaron de varias formas sus alarmados padres pero ella seguía sumergida en su mente

-"descansa, duerme un poco"-ángel suplico por que al menos pudiera escuchar eso cuando la dejo en su cama

-¿quieres explicarme que sucede?¿porque estaban discutiendo?-la última pregunta de Leo lo sorprendió un poco no creyó que alcanzaran a oír-explícanos ¿por qué salieron?¿qué sucedió?

-leo es algo…de…tu sabes…cosas de bella, cosas referentes a…que es diferente-trato de explicarles de esta forma, no podía decirles, no comprenderían, no sabía si bella quería decirles

-mi hija jamás se había puesto así ¿qué le paso?-se notaba la furia en la mirada de ambos al pedir explicaciones

-ella necesita asimilar una información, solo necesita descansar-mas lagrimas salieron de él

-tú también estabas llorando-alba fue la primera en suavizar un poco su tono-¿es algo malo?¿le sucede algo malo?¿a ti?

-yo no importo alba, solo ella y…no es malo, solo…complicado, cuando pase por esto…cuando lo asimile, le ayudara a ser más feliz de lo ha sido hasta ahora

-espero que eso sea cierto-Leo aun seguía enojado pero trataba de entender, les cuesta comprender sin recibir una explicación directa

Los tres se la pasaron en vela cuidando su sueño, se notaba tranquila pero en unos momentos se agitaba y a pesar de que alba y leo trataban de tranquilizarla ángel tenía que intervenir mentalmente.

En cuanto Edward recibió esa otra llamada de bella se desespero y como pudo corrió hasta su casa para evitar que se fuera pero se dio cuenta que ya se había marchado…

-¿ya te fuiste?¿dónde estás?¿porque no me dijiste hace rato?¿a caso no querías que supiera que te ibas?-el interior de Edward era todo un caos

-casi lo acabamos de decidir y a pesar que lo poco que ha pasado entre nosotros no te debo ninguna explicación de mi vida-ante la respuesta enojada de bella tuvo ganas de gritarle todo, de gritarle que era su esposa

-por supues…

-"Edward cállate, piensa las cosas"-los gritos mentales de Alice al alcanzarlo lo detuvieron

-ayer aceptaste ser mi novia ¿acaso se te olvido?-se detuvo de contarle pero le reclamo por esto

-¿y crees que eso te da derecho a controlar mi vida?-iba a responder pero Alice lo interrumpió

-"trata de verlo desde su punto de vista, ella tiene razón"

-no controlarte, pero decidiste esto casi escondidas de mi

-"¡Edward!…trata de averiguar las cosas, si le dices ahora tal vez solo la pierdas de nuevo"

-es que…no quiero que te vayas amor, no otra vez-decidió escuchar a Alice pero a pesar de todo no pudo evitar decirlo

Mientras Edward seguía con su platica Alice trataba ver el futuro de bella, sabe de ante mano que no lograra nada pero lo intento, al no lograr nada lo intento con los demás y nada, no veía nada…de nadie, esto la asusto.

-Alice dime que solo estas bloqueando tu mente de mi-casi suplico Edward cuando regreso a la habitación de bella, en donde todos los alcanzaron

-aamm…sabes que siempre me ha costado…

-solo de bella y los que la rodean, pero puedes vernos a nosotros ¿alguien te está bloqueando?

-tal vez-esto destrozo a Edward y Nessy, Jasper intento ayudarlos pero estaban muy alterados-tal vez no sea nada, bella prometió estar en contacto y llamar

Todos estaban muy nerviosos Jasper tuvo que intervenir varias veces…

-¿hola?-como a las dos horas Nessy ya no resistió y la llamo, alegrándose mucho cuando le contesto

-bella…Edward me dijo que te fuiste de vacaciones con tus papas, espero no molestar

-claro que no, gracias por llamar…¿sigue de intenso?-pregunto bella juguetonamente

-con lo enamorado que esta que otra cosa esperabas-por supuesto Edward escucha la conversación-¿en donde estas?

-en Mónaco

-¿pero en qué parte de Mónaco?

-en una muy hermosa finca-respondió bella entre risas en parte divertida por su curiosidad y tratando de desviar el tema

-eso suena genial pero no me has respondido

-¿por qué quieres saber?

-curiosidad

-¿él te pidió que preguntaras?

-no, pero apuesto que le gustaría saber

-Mademoiselle, votre cheval est prêt (señorita, su caballo está listo)-la voz de un hombre un poco lejos interrumpió la conversación

-merci…-bella respondió a ese hombre-lo siento tengo que irme-esta vez se dirigió a Nessy

-pero…

-¿te gustaría que te enviara una foto de este lugar?-la interrumpió

-si

-entonces lo hare pero tengo que colgar…hasta luego

-escucharon…parece que esta donde dice-las palabras alentadoras de Rose y la intervención de Jasper terminaron de relajar las cosas, aunque Alice aun sigue sin ver

Durante el día Edward y Nessy volvieron a llamarla, tratando de averiguar su localización exacta y sutilmente pidiéndole que no los abandonara de nuevo.

Nessy logro conciliar el sueño pero Edward tuvo que seguir consiente de todo, del paso del tiempo, del hecho de por ser tan noche bella tenía que dormir y no podía intentar llamarla...

Al día siguiente salió a distraerse en lo que pudiera si se quedaba aquí encerrado pensando en todo esto se desesperaría mas, pero aun así no pudo evitar llamarla…

-diga-a pesar de no ser necesario Edward verifico que no se haya equivocado de numero cuando al llamar a bella le contesto un hombre

-¿es el numero de bella?

-si…aamm…ella está dormida

-¿quién eres?

-ángel-la sola mención de su nombre, el escuchar su voz al decirlo revolvió el interior de Edward

-la llamare después

-le diré que llamaste-después de esas cortas palabras en las que siguió la tensión de parte de los dos colgaron

Pensaba en las razones para que él tuviera su móvil, bella siempre debe traerlo consigo, aunque durmiera…¿porque lo tenía él? y tan temprano, ¿porque contesto tan rápido? no pueden estar en la misma habitación…eso sería extraño. Trato de alejar estos pensamientos de él o terminaría enloqueciendo

Tiempo después Nessy volvió a llamarla y…le contestaron lo mismo pero esta vez fue Alba, diciéndole que anoche se había desvelado mucho y que tal vez tardaría bastante en despertar, esa información no le gusto, odian estar incomunicados con bella…

Horas después de eso Edward lo intento de nuevo…

-Edward-la voz de bella, aunque un poco apagada, le devolvió la felicidad

Ni ángel ni sus padres intentaron despertarla a pesar de que ya era tarde, solo querían que descansara y cuando por fin abrió los ojos, todos soltaron aire aliviados, de inmediato sus padres quisieron preguntar qué pasaba pero bella les pidió silenciosamente que no lo hicieran solo les pidió perdón por lo que tuvieron que pasar aquella noche. Ángel por su parte le informo mentalmente que Edward y Nessy la llamaron, ella misma quiso hacerlo pero no se sentía capaz de hablar con ellos aun…

-bella he estado un poco desesperado por no poder comunicarme contigo-cuando Ángel le informo que Edward llamaba de nuevo no quiso hacerlo esperar más, pensó en lo mal que debería estar pasándola

-lo siento-casi susurro por las emociones dentro de ella, por el agotamiento mental, por las ganas de llorar de solo oír su voz

-¿amor que tienes?-esta vez no pudo evitar que unas lagrimas rodaran por su rostro

-es que estoy cansada

-¿te desvelaste mucho?-Edward aun no estaba muy convencido de esa información

-si…creo me acosté cuando empezaba a amanecer-bella puso todo su esfuerzo para sonar alegre-¿co-como esta…Carlie?-se sentía feliz y extraña al pensar en ella

-bien, esperando mas fotos y que regreses, como yo-Edward apenas pudo contener su voz y bella sollozo internamente al pensar en estos años sin saber de ella, sin que supieran que iban a verse de nuevo

-en cuanto a las fotos…tratare de tomar algunas y…en cuanto a lo otro ya te dije que mañana…o pasado-aunque a esta altura ya no está segura

-quisiera estar ahí contigo

-de cierta forma lo estas…Edward…aun estoy algo cansada ¿hablamos luego?

-está bien…te amo bella-estas palabras tan llenas de significado cambiaron totalmente para bella

-aamm…yo…-le costo decirlo…le costaba si quiera pensarlo-…también, tengo que colgar-agrego rápidamente

-no sabes cuánto te amo mi bella-repitió Edward con sentimientos encontrados al darse cuenta de la dificultad para contestarle-te llamare después

-sí, hasta luego

Bella casi arrojo el móvil al colgar enterrando su cabeza en la almohada humedeciéndola con lágrimas nuevas no sabiendo si de felicidad, tristeza, frustración o vacio mientras Edward no podía dejar de pensar en esa llamada y como termino, dejándolo inquieto y hasta temeroso.

Bella no podía pensar claramente, sus padres le pedían hablar con ellos pero no podía, necesitaba desahogarse pero no con ellos, tal vez los lastime, Ángel…aun no sabe cómo actuar con el…¿qué hacer?¿pasar por esto sola? podría pero sería demasiado doloroso y le costaría más…y no quiere eso.

*July, te necesito amiga, no digas nada a nadie, ni siquiera lo comentes en voz alta. Sé que es demasiado lo que te voy a pedir pero necesito que vengas…por favor amiga, voy a reventar*

Era muy poco probable que los Cullen estuvieran cerca de ella, aun así le pidió no comentarlo en voz alta. Pudo saberlo con certeza usando su mente para ver alrededor de July pero estaba demasiado cansada y no sabía cómo afectaría a ella misma o los demás si lo hacía mal.

*no es demasiado, somos amigas y estoy aquí para ti, dime a donde, voy para allá y no te preocupes mis labios están sellados*

Bella se alegro solo de recibir ese mensaje, le dijo que tomara el tren que conecta a Londres y parís y que de ahí la guiaría, apenas July tuvo la información tomo lo necesario, sin equipaje o nada que pudiera evidenciar que saldría de la cuidad, por el mensaje de bella no sabía con exactitud si los Cullen la vigilaban o no.

-"Ángel llame a July ¿puedes ayudarla a llegar aquí?

-¿July?¿porque ella?-respondió en voz alta entrando a la pequeña casa de huéspedes, bella les había pedido estar sola y se traslado ahí después de tratar de tranquilizar a sus padres cosa que no logro…totalmente

-ella…ella sabe que los Cullen son vampiros y…cosas de mi-le respondió triste, cansada y un poco agobiada por confesarle esto a Ángel

-¡¿qué?¿cómo?¿desde cuándo?!

-un vampiro intento atacarla…así nos conocimos

-bella si te enseñe a cerrar tu mente no fue para que me ocultaras estas cosas, que ella sepa es muy peligroso…para las dos-Ángel cambio su semblante a uno bastante serio, y se pregunto internamente como esto podía habérsele pasado ¿cómo bella logro ocultar esto de él?

-no entiendes ángel…pensaba borrarle la memoria pero…después del susto se soltó a llorar agradeciéndome…vi su corazón como tú lo hiciste conmigo, estaba tan sola y asustada…necesitaba una amiga…las dos, a pesar de que casi nunca hablamos de lo que soy o de lo que paso…el que sepa me hace sentir que tengo a alguien, se que están ustedes pero son…mis padres…tú también eres un padre para mí y sé que en muchas cosas somos casi uno mismo pero necesitaba una amiga, una amiga de verdad-nuevas lagrimas escaparon de bella

-no sé si fue la mejor decisión…pero te entiendo-respondió Ángel recordando que él deseaba lo mismo al sentirse tan solo y con toda esta responsabilidad-¿a que hora llega?

-no lo sé, apenas se dirige a la estación, supongo que me mandara un mensaje cuando salga

-comprendo, avísame

Mientras tanto Edward no pudo resistir más y salió disparado hacia la habitación de bella, estar ahí lo relaja un poco. Quiso llamarla de nuevo pero ella le gano al mandarle un mensaje diciendo que estaría desconectada hasta cierta hora que sería ella quien le llamaría. Después de sus palabra estaba un poco más tranquilo y aguardo pacientemente a que bella se comunicara

…

-Edward…-noto que bella seguía un poco extraña aunque se esforzaba por sonar tranquila y feliz

-mi amor ¿como estas?-pensó que si seguía preguntando _en donde_ tal vez terminarían discutiendo de nuevo

-bien…a pesar de todo un poco…afligida por estar lejos

-pues…solo tienes que regresar

-ja! si…aamm…quería decirte que saldremos de campamento

-¿de campamento en Mónaco? uno creería que hay otras actividades que hacer ahí-trato de no sonar incrédulo a sus palabras

-ya ves…como te dije hacemos cosas extrañas a veces…te llamo porque…nuestros móviles no tienen señal ahí-este era un pretexto para poder desconectarse en serio pero sin asustarlos

-¿¡no podremos hablar al menos!?-por supuesto no le gusto a Edward

-lo siento, no

-¿hasta cuándo?

-mañana…en la noche, detesto estar desconectada, perdón de nuevo

-está bien…estaré esperándote-trato de sonar lo mas tranquilo que pudo-…te amo bella

-gracias tengo que colgar…y…aamm…también yo-otra vez dijo lo ultimo demasiado rápido y colgó, no sabía si decir eso fuera lo mejor, no entendía muy bien como se sentía en este momento. En cuanto a Edward (a pesar de la vaga respuesta de bella) esto fue un pequeño bálsamo para lo que se le avecinaba…le parecía casi una eternidad sin saber de bella.

…

*bella estoy en camino, llego en dos horas*

Por fin July le comunico por texto

*gracias amiga, estarán esperándote ahí, lo siento pero apagare mi móvil, cualquier cosa llama a Ángel o uno de mis padres, gracias de nuevo*

Como escribió bella en cuanto mando el texto apago su móvil por fin desconectándose de los Cullen, necesitaba tiempo para ella misma sin estar pensando en los demás como podría afectarlos o lastimarlos, necesitaba pensar…asimilar…aceptar lo que sucedía.


	32. Chapter 32

BELLA POV

¿Cómo mi vida puede cambiar tanto en tan poco tiempo?¿cómo es que de ser una chica de diecisiete relativamente "normal" paso a ser madre de una chica que se ve como yo y que de hecho es más grande que yo, a ser una esposa, una hermana, a tener otros padres?

Carlie…ahora me explico por qué la quiero tanto y en cuanto a los demás…me llevo bien, somos amigos y supongo que con el tiempo los querré como hermanos, Esme y Carlisle bueno casi no nos hemos tratado pero todo es normal, igual nos llevamos bien, los aprecio mucho…y Edward…¡ay! ¿qué voy a hacer?

…

-mi bebita linda…¿estás mejor?-me parte el corazón ver a mis padres tan tristes por mi culpa

-si…estaré mejor…después….totalmente renovada-trate de bromear pero creo que no la convencí

-¿no quieres hablar conmigo?

-no es que no quisiera…te diría lo que fuera…pero es algo que…

-que no puedes contarme, no necesitas hacerlo, solo…desahógate

-una mama puede ser tu mejor amiga pero hay cosas que…necesito hablar con…una amiga

-¿July?-asentí en respuesta

-te prometo que…después de que hable con ella, estaré mejor…ja! y te aseguro que…a pesar de ser…"cosa de nosotros"-dije refiriéndome a cosas que no puedo contarles de mi-en el fondo son problemas adolescentes…tu sabes, cuestiones existencialistas, cuando sientes que pierdes el rumbo, que el peso del mundo sobre ti pero al final…termina siendo algo bueno-dije tratando de sonar divertida pero lagrimas corrieron por mi rostro las cuales limpio

-no me gusta verte así-sus ojos estaban aguados y cansados, debió desvelarse…llorando

-lo siento

-está bien si necesitas llorar, todos hemos necesitado llorar en alguna ocasión

-es justo lo que siento, solo tengo que…sacar todo esto

Mama me dejo a solas dejándome algo de comer y diciendo que en cuanto llegara July la haría pasar. Mientras llegaba me puse a pensar de nuevo en todo, en ellos, en Edward…en Carlie…ella…esa pequeña…mi...hija. He tratado de no hablar mucho…siento como si fuera a escapárseme un sollozo…tal vez un grito…tengo que sacar todo esto de mi antes de que me consuma por dentro…

-bella…amiga-no sé cuánto tiempo me perdí en mi mente hasta que escuche la voz de July-¿qué pasa bella?-en cuanto escuche sus palabras deje que mi cuerpo reaccionara como cualquier humano, mi corazón se acelero, empecé a hiperventilar, todo mi cuerpo se volvió de gelatina y comencé a llorar…como no creí poder llorar alguna vez-amiga cálmate…respira-apenas escuche la voz un poco asustada de July

-es demasiado…yo…estoy..., ¿cómo podre con esto?-no pensé en esas palabras…solo salieron de mi-…en…un…momento…soy una…persona con…tantas…complicaciones…y responsabilidades y…en un segundo…todo cambia…para volverme…una persona…totalmente…diferente…no puedo…creí que si…pero no puedo…no lo soporto…es demasiado-mis manos se volvieron puños en los que empezaba a lastimarme a mi misma

-cálmate bella, no sé de que se trate pero nadie puedo cambiar quien eres-las lagrimas no me dejaban ver pero sentí las manos de mi amiga acariciar mi pelo

Por supuesto no entendió de lo que se trata; fue lo último que dijimos, no podía deja de gimotear creo que hasta grite, no lo sé, no me daba cuenta de esas cosas

…

Afortunadamente esta casita está separada de donde se encuentran los demás pues durante un rato no se escucho otra cosa que mis llantos, gritos y la lluvia…en este momento no tengo idea si yo la provoque pero llueve

-quisiera tener las palabras correctas para ayudarte…-hasta que July rompió el "silencio"-no tengo idea de que hacer o decirte…ja! ¿no soy de mucha ayuda verdad?-su voz sonó un poco rota, aclare mi vista y note que ella también estuvo llorando

-no quería hacerte sentir mal, perdóname

-no me gusta verte triste, pero esto-señalo su rostro-es mas por no saber cómo ayudarte…tu lo hiciste y lo has hecho desde que nos conocimos, siempre encuentras la forma de ayudarme, perdóname por no poder hacer lo mismo-de nuevo soltó unas lagrimas y nos unimos en un abrazo

-lo has hecho July, no sabes cuantas veces me has ayudado, siendo mi amiga, estando ahí presente cuando te necesitaba aunque no pudiera decírtelo…si tu no hubieras estado abría terminado volviéndome loca-trate de bromear al ultimo

-y yo estaría muerta-me respondió limpiando mis lagrimas…

-a pesar de todo…-quise cambiar el tema para no deprimirnos más-es algo…bueno-casi me saca una sonrisa la mueca que puso-pero no será fácil…tratare de tomarlo lo mejor posible pero…no se qué hacer con ellos…cómo comportarme-no sabía cómo expresarme sin contarle

-no sé si mis palabras tengan sentido en lo que esta pasando pero…trata de pasar esto poco a poco, a tu ritmo y si como dices es algo bueno…siéntelo, disfrútalo, deja que te haga feliz-me parece que sabe a quienes me refiero pero como siempre no hace preguntas ni lo dice abiertamente

-¿qué haría sin ti amiga?-de nuevo solté unas cuantas lagrimas

-nada-respondió burlona sacándonos risas a ambas, ya más desahogada me levante…nos levantamos de la cama

-gracias por esto July, necesitaba desahogarme sin temer lastimar a alguien…aunque…termine haciéndote llorar-susurre lo ultimo bajando la mirada

-te dije que es por no saber cómo ayudarte, es mi propia frustración, tu no me lastimaste y…no me agradezcas para eso estamos las amigas

-gracias…y perdón por hacerte venir hasta acá…pero es que sentía que…que mi cuerpo literalmente iba a estallar, estaba aquí callada o hablando muy poco…intentando parecer normal hasta feliz-esto último recordando las llamadas a Edward-pero por dentro estaba gritando y esos gritos me estaban desgarrando desde dentro buscando salir, buscando estallar

-si lo necesitas sigue gritando es mas yo voy a gritar contigo, de todos modos no nos escuchan

-jajaja gracias y…¿gritar? sería bueno pero…de otra forma, tengo que hacer algo…no sé, reírme, cantar, bailar…algo

-jajaja pues te diría que saliéramos a bailar pero...aquí no se adonde y…está lloviendo-dijo con mejor humor

-no te importa si ponemos música y…

-¿nos ponemos a gritar…es decir cantar?-continuo por mí de forma burlona

-me leíste la mente

Acabamos riendo y poniendo la música, de inmediato nos pusimos a bailar y "cantar", más que nada salieron gritos pero con ritmo, sacando así lo último que quedaba para ya no sentirme con todo este peso sobre mí.

-no te pregunte sobre tu mama, ¿no tuviese problemas cuando le dijiste que venias?-tuve que hablar muy fuerte, casi gritar por la música

-no, de todos modos dudo que me haya escuchado cuando le dije, creo que va a salir de viaje de nuevo, no se-contesto como sin nada, ya se acostumbro a que la dejen sola

-¿y tu papa?

-no sé, creo que en Alemania-aun me sigue molestando que la descuiden tanto, yo jamás podría hacerle eso a Carlie, irme (apropósito) sabiendo que Edward también la dejara en cualquier momento…me refiero a hipotéticamente, con lo poco que lo conozco se que él jamás haría algo así.

En medio de nuestros supuestos bailes y cantos alcance a ver por la ventana a mis padres viéndome…viéndonos (ya dejo de llover), con un semblante más relajado, los salude con la mano y seguí con nuestro horrible karaoke improvisado.

EDWARD POV

-¿papa porque no vuelves a casa?-poco después de que bella me llamo le avise a Nessy por teléfono, tampoco le gusto pero como yo no tuvo otro remedio que aceptarlo

-estar aquí me calma un poco

-te entiendo-dijo tomando una foto de bella en donde está montando un enorme caballo, claro que ella parece tener unos trece más o menos-que bonita es

-si lo se

-quisiera contarle todo pero…me he puesto a pensar cómo será para ella, en este momento cree ser una persona y llegamos nosotros…metiéndonos casi a la fuerza en su vida

-ella debería estar con nosotros desde un principio, ella es tu mama, mi esposa…-solté rápidamente y con un sentimiento oprimiéndome el pecho

-lo sé, lo sé…pero ella es diferente, ese simple hecho ya es demasiado y no sabemos si es la única así o conoce a más personas diferentes, cualquiera de los dos posibilidades es una carga mas y…cuando se entere de esto, pasara a tener toda una nueva familia, un esposo, una hija…si a mí me dijeran algo así…saldría corriendo…no sabría qué hacer

-viéndolo así tienes razón…¿ya no quieres contarle?-porque yo si…pensé

-claro que si…pero sería bueno esperar más…a que se acostumbre mas a nosotros, a que nos quiera-sonreí al recordar que bella me dijo que me ama…la risita de mi hija me atrajo a la realidad

-disculpa yo…

-no tienes que explicarme en que pensamiento te perdiste…ya se que te ama, esa es otra razón, las cosas van bien entre ustedes, si se entera ahora…-se que ella junto conmigo es quien más quiere decirle, pero piensa en todo…y en todos, la adoro-…Es agradable estar aquí pero yo si regreso a casa…¿o quieres que te acompañe?

-no está bien, ve

-¿seguro? me quedare…

-no es necesario, me gusta estar aquí, pensando, esperando, estaré bien solo

-bueno…si cambias de opinión

-gracias Nessy, te quiero…sin ti…no habría podido soportar estos años

-yo también te quiero papa

Después de un abrazo salió disparada a casa, como dije prefiero quedarme aquí…en su casa…en su habitación, solo, sin su esencia rodeándome no lo soportaría. Pase así lo que quedaba de la tarde y la noche, casi no me moví, me la pase recostado en su cama pensando en lo que fue nuestra vida, en lo que será, en lo que paso la otra noche precisamente aquí…en esta cama, y tratado de alejar los pensamientos que me alteraban. En cuanto llego la mañana no quería salir de ahí pero los demás terminaron convenciéndome que necesitaba distraerme…solo por eso fui a la escuela. No sé hasta qué hora note que Alice tenia mejor humor, quise averiguar porque, tal vez ya había visto algo pero no pude escuchar nada…nada, a quien si escuche fue a Jasper quien no capta nada proveniente de Alice.

-¿qué sucede?-le pregunte a ella

-¿de qué hablas?

-¿por qué no escucho tu mente?

-que entrometido eres y no tienes que escuchar todo siempre

-¿por qué Jasper no capta nada de ti?

-ese es asunto nuestro-me respondió con una ceja enarcada

-Alice…

-no es nada malo, es lo único que voy a decir-me respondió tomando la mano de Jasper al alejarse de mi

-es lo mismo que pasa con bella y sus amigos-pensé en voz alta-¿te hiso lo mismo cierto?¿te…protegió de cierta forma de nuestros dones?

-lo único que voy a decir-repitió a bastante distancia…para los demás

-¿qué viste?

-¡único!-grito lo último, me intrigo pero Alice parece tranquila…feliz

Como dijo no debe ser nada malo…pero aun así me pregunto para que vine, me desespero al estar aquí sin bella, sin hablarle por teléfono al menos, con todos estos pensamientos en mi cabeza…aburriéndome, molestándome, con excepción de uno…al parecer bella puso en su lugar a esa niña tonta que siempre la molestaba, me alegra que dejara de fastidiar, en este momento no podría haberla soportado.

Saliendo de la escuela quise ir directamente a su casa pero casi me obligaron a acompañarlos para "divertirnos"

…

-"Edward trata de relajarte"-solo le sonreí a Esme por su comentario mental, me es complicado lograrlo

-vamos al cine-alguien propuso y todos aceptamos

Como podrán imaginar cada uno se sentó con su respectiva pareja, claro que todos trataban de distraerme o mejorar mi humor pero esto solo me recordó mucho mas el que me encontraba solo…sin mi bella, mi bella, ¿qué estarás haciendo en este momento?¿estarás pensando en mi?...toda la película se me fue en estos pensamientos, ni siquiera le puse atención ni me di cuenta que acabo hasta que Nessy me llamo para irnos

-Edward trata de cambiar de ánimo, por favor-me pidió Esme de nuevo pero en voz alta al salir de la sala de proyección, ya ni siquiera respondí

Voltee a mi alrededor y note que empezaba a oscurecer, confirme la hora y es un poco tarde, no mucho pero bella aun no me ha llamado, lo hare yo.

La llamada se corto después de mandarme a su buzón ¿aun no ha llegado de su campamento? Si es que de verdad eso sucedió…¿y si no?¿y si no esta de campamento? Nos aterra que alguien la aleje de nosotros pero…¿y si ella misma decide alejarse?¿y si solo es un pretexto para no hablar conmigo?¿y si lo que paso entre nosotros le afecto?¿y si se arrepintió de amarme?¿y si todo esto esconde otra cosa?

-cálmate, aun no deben de haber llegado-Carlisle palmo mi hombro, supongo que noto mis pensamientos…tengo que dejar la paranoia

-sí, lo sé-trate de restarle importancia aun para mí mismo y seguí "divirtiéndome"

Regresamos a casa…ellos, yo volví a la de bella y como a la dos horas mi móvil sonó…

-bella, amor-conteste al ver su nombre en la pantalla

-hola…lamento haber estado desconectada-esta vez su voz sonó un poco más sincera

-está bien lo que importa es que estamos hablando

-¿qué tal mi casa?-pregunto burlona

-aamm…pues…más o menos, horrible por qué no estás aquí…¿cómo sabias que…?

-solo lo supuse-parece que no le molesto-dime que no te quedaste ahí todo este tiempo

-claro que no-pero casi-casi acabo de llegar

-¡aahh! ok…aamm…nosotros…regresamos mañana…en la tarde

-¿puedo ir a recibirte?

-no sé a qué hora…

-puedes avisarme un poco antes

-mejor te veo después de que llegue…en tu casa

-¿y porque no es la tuya? Ya estoy aquí

-que sínico eres-contesto casi entre risas

-porque creo que eso no te molesta…es más me parece que te gusta

-que la risa no te engañe, no me siento muy cómoda de que estés en mi habitación, además mañana tienes que ir a clases-rodé un poco los ojos...

-¿qué más da la escuela?

-Edward…-me "regaño" divertida

-bueno regresare a casa e iré a clases…solo por ti, pero en cuanto llegues me avisaras

-si señor-respondió de modo militar divertida pero con un toque de molestia, pude notarlo

-por favor-esta vez suplique

-lo hare-ella también suavizo su voz

-ya está la cena bebe-escuche a Alba

-si ya voy mama-le respondió supongo que tapando un poco el móvil-Edward tengo que…

-ya escuche, no quiero retrasar tu cena bebe-respondí divertido al usar ese apodo

-no me digas así…hasta mañana

-hasta mañana mi amor-sin recibir respuesta (lo cual no me gusta) me colgó y como le dije regrese a mi casa


	33. Chapter 33

BELLA POV

Nos fuimos a dormir después de terminar de sacar todo esto de mi…

-bella…bella…¡bella!

-July déjame dormir-respondí entre cansada y divertida

-pero casi son las diez…hay que hacer algo

-¿las diez? ya es tarde

-un poquito

Me levante y después de arreglarme me reuní con mis papas, estaban un poco más calmados pero aun tuve que hablar con ellos…

-quiero disculparme por…-empecé en cuanto nos sentamos para desayunar

-déjalo bv…se que nos han dicho que es mejor no preguntar, pero lo que paso ayer…-su voz se quebró un poco y sus ojos se aguadaron, me parte el corazón lastimarlos así

-no es nada malo mama-me sorprendió la sinceridad en mis palabras y es que de hecho…no es malo, es bueno…muy bueno…tengo una…hija, un…esposo y toda una familia que me ama, que no me abandonó en un orfanato como creí muchas veces, una familia que sufrió al separarnos

-¿estás segura?-la voz de papa me saco de mis pensamientos

-sí-me levante a abrazarlos y besarlos-solo…fue…algo inesperado, pero es algo bueno-termine con una pequeña sonrisa sincera en el rostro, aunque aún tengo muchas cosas que resolver…solo pensé-es que…unas cosas me…agobiaron-levante mis manos dramáticamente sacando medias sonrisas de ellos-solo tenía que…ustedes saben…solo…-seguí moviendo mis manos sacando aire audiblemente

-entendemos solo…¡uufff!-papa me imito haciéndonos reír a todos

-¿y Ángel?-pregunte al no verlo ni sentir su presencia cerca

-desde que…te sentiste mal a estado…afectado-me respondió mama

-y le gritamos un poco cuando te trajo-esta vez fue papa un poco arrepentido-estábamos muy asustados y…

-no fue su culpa-de hecho…si, pero no quiero que se enojen con él, está arrepentido

-nos disculpamos pero sigue muy afectado…creo que anda por los jardines-mama señalo hacia ese lugar

-hablare con él

Me levante y fui a buscarlo, pude captar sus sentimientos…aun se siente culpable…es entendible y yo…me siento extraña, estoy enojada con él y…a la vez no quiero que se sienta mal, esa cuestión sigue siendo un torbellino.

-¿has pensado que harás…con los Cullen?

-no, la verdad no tengo idea de qué hacer

-trata de comunicarte lo antes posible con algunos de ellos, les altera no saber de ti…creen que…te perdieron de nuevo-su voz se quebró un poco al decirlo-se que puede parecerte confuso el volver a tener algo con Edward pero…solo déjate llevar, no te presiones a hacer algo que no quieras solo permítete sentir y actúa como te diga tu corazón-sus palabras parecían más que concejos…una despedida-recuerda que Alice aun tiene las barreras mentales-y no me ha mirado a los ojos desde que llegue-el no ver los asusta pero sabes que fue necesario…

-Ángel mírame-lo interrumpí plantándome frente a el

-bella…

-mírame-lentamente lo hizo con los ojos aguados

-bella perdóname, yo se que te lastimado, soy la persona que más te ha lastimado y…

-no voy a mentir…si lo hiciste-sentí su dolor ante mis palabras-y a ellos, pero has tratado de que sea feliz y lo lograste, tengo unos papas increíbles…me guiaste y acompañaste durante años-señale mi cabeza-cuando tenía miedo estabas ahí para consolarme, cuando no entendía algo me lo explicabas…eres otro padre para mi…yo te quiero

-también yo

-no sé como serán las cosas de ahora en adelante, pero…por favor no te vayas, no te alejes de mi-pedí abrazándolo

-no quiero alejarme de ti bella…yo también te quiero, te quiero como si fueras mi hija-me regreso el abrazo con mucho amor-sé que tengo que trabajar mucho para merecer que me quieras y voy a hacerlo…hare lo que sea

-¿por qué no empiezas con July?-dije con media sonrisa al deshacer el abrazo

-¿ella que tiene que ver?-pregunto desviando la mirada

-yo también quiero verte feliz y…a ella

-bella no se dé que…

-he visto como la miras-lo interrumpí con mejor humor

-¿un vampiro intento atacarla?-pregunto sumamente tenso

-si…y antes-no creo que deba cantarle "ese" detalle-antes…la siguió, quería asustarla primero y lo logro estaba aterrada, le costó recuperarse siempre tuvo una actitud positiva a pesar de…lo que paso

-esa niña es más increíble de lo que imagine-su mirada se volvió tierna…amorosa al voltear hacia la terraza en donde alcanzamos a ver a los demás

-ella te ve igual-agregue sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-yo no la veo de ninguna…

-por favor, no se necesita el lazo que tenemos para darse cuenta, hasta mis papas lo saben-dije con media sonrisa

-yo no…¿bella como puedes hablar de esto después de lo que paso? yo no merezco nada

-¡Ángel ya basta!-pedí entre cansada y molesta-se que te sientes culpable, que te equivocaste pero estas arrepentido, estás haciendo lo correcto deja de seguir castigándote ¿quieres yo sea feliz?

-es lo único que quiero

-seré más feliz viendo felices a lo demás, incluyéndote-lo tome de la mano al decirlo-ahora dime sinceramente-remarque esa palabra-¿July te haría feliz?-no me respondió solo perdió su mirada en ella-eso es suficiente

-no merezco…-mi semblante enojado lo hizo callar-me agrada y mucho pero no puedo, es una niña…yo

-tiene mi edad y tú me alientas a tener algo con un vampiro de casi ciento cincuenta años

-no es lo mismo, además ciento cincuenta años no es nada, soy mucho más grande que cualquier vampiro

-¿y eso qué?

-…después de tantos años prácticamente solo, me acostumbre a no sentir…sentir…, hasta que apareció July, no sé que tiene esa niña que…me hace sonreír, me hace…sentir…feliz-susurro lo ultimo

-¿por qué no te habías acercado a ella antes?

-no podía bella, por lo que te dije y…principalmente…no podía intentar algo…nada, no hasta que tu…tu…hasta que tú supieras sobre…

-entiendo-lo interrumpí, se sentía culpable-entonces te doy el mismo concejo que me diste, ambos son humanos, permítete sentir

-no sé si pueda, no como ella se lo merece

-aprende, por ella, con ella-lo abrace al decirlo

-…¿y qué vas a hacer?-pregunto volviendo al tema de…de mi…mi familia...los Cullen

-ya te dije…no se

-tengo que disculparme con tu familia

-no, yo hablare con ellos…y tú dirás que si a todo lo que yo les cuente, me lo debes-asistió con un poco de tristeza

-quiero darte algo que guarde para ti, pensaba dártelo como parte de tu regalo de cumpleaños dieciocho-saco un cofrecito hecho de mercurio con un hermoso diseño-lo traías igual que el dije con tu nombre, cuando…te lleve al santuario-dijo algo tenso-…es tu anillo de bodas-iba a empezar a abrirlo pero lo detuve-¿no quieres verlo?

-no lo sé, si, si quiero pero…creo que ha sido demasiado…-me quede viendo el pequeño cofrecito

-ábrelo cuando estés lista-lo puso en mis manos aun cerrado

-gracias-lo abrace de nuevo-mmm…¿ya desayunaste?-cambie el tema

-no

-vamos-nos encaminamos a la casa pero recordé lo que me dijo-¡oh! necesito comunicarme con Alice-asintió y el siguió caminando

*Alice…¿estás sola?* le envié el mensaje esperando que nadie lo viera o Edward escuchara su mente

*pues no exactamente…escuela, Rose y Jacob están cerca* me respondió de la misma forma

*¿saben que yo te mande el mensaje?*

*no…¿qué no estabas de campamento?*

*fue una pequeña mentira…necesitaba un tiempo desconectada de todo, Alice…sé sobre sus dones…de todos, no sé si ya lo sabían*

*no…pero me parece genial ¿y desconectarse porque?¿todo bien?*

*más o menos, quiero pedirte que…cualquier cosa que veas de mi, la guardes para ti hasta que hable con los demás. Te ayudare como lo hago con July*

*¿fuiste tú quien bloqueo mis visiones?*

*perdón*

*está bien, estoy ansiosa por ver de nuevo…te prometo que cualquier cosa que vea de ti nadie se enterara*

*gracias…regreso mañana, nos vemos*

*te extrañamos mucho por aquí y ya sabes quien está desesperado sin ti, hasta pronto*

Ese último mensaje me hizo sonreír y ponerme nerviosa tengo que hablar con el…tendré que verlo…y a todos.

Al alcanzarlos pude ver que todos notaban el cambio de ánimo en nosotros

-después de desayunar hay que salir-propuse-disculpen arruinar las…vacaciones

-¿vacaciones?-obviamente mis papas se dieron cuenta que solo fue un pretexto-…está bien ¿a donde quieren ir?

Me sentí apenada pero me siguieron la corriente, ya que estábamos relativamente cerca fuimos a visitar el jardín de las plantas es un lugar muy hermoso, pacifico…

Pasamos gran parte del día y noche platicando…divirtiéndonos, tratando de relajarnos. Llame a Edward y…me costó un poco menos hablar con él, me sentí bien…hablar…por teléfono…falta ver cuando nos encontremos.

Aunque sigo asimilándolo, trate ya no tanto de relajarme sino prepararme para lo que se avecinaba al regresar a casa…espero poder manejarlo mucho mejor después de estas "vacaciones"

El momento llego y ya no pude postergarlo más, no es que estuviera escondiéndome de ellos…¿o sí?, como sea…salimos en la tarde al aeropuerto. Con la primera persona con quien quería hablar es con…Carlie, pero Edward…estará ansioso por verme, es por eso que…

-¿sol?-se pregunto July en voz alta cuando el capitán nos anuncio que faltaban quince minutos para aterrizar-aquí casi nunca hay sol, al menos no tan intenso

Ángel me miro cuando dijo eso, si…yo lo hice, de todos modos a esta hora ya acabaron las clases…pero Carlisle trabaja, espero que no le afecte. Me puse a revisar mi móvil y tenía unos mensajes y algunas llamadas perdidas de cuando "nos fuimos de campamento", entre a los mensajes me encontré uno de…Carlie

*bella espero que te estés divirtiendo en tus vacaciones pero vuelve pronto, te extrañamos mucho. Por favor comunícate lo antes posible, te quiero*

A pesar de ser un texto el que me escribiera esa dos palabras casi me hicieron llorar

-"¿todo bien?"-me pregunto ángel mentalmente

-"Carlie me envió un texto…escribió _te quiero_"-mi voz mental sonó rota-"fue como despedida pero…"

-"ella te quiere y mucho, seguramente te lo demuestra cada que se ven pero…por supuesto no abiertamente"

-"siempre me causo mucha ternura, también la quiero"-de nuevo se me quebró la voz al mencionarla-"una vez me quede pensando en eso y llegue a la conclusión de que la veía como una hermanita, ja! hermana…ella es mi…mi…creo que aun se me hace una idea…extraña"

-"¿qué harás ahora?"

-"le pedí que no pero supongo que Edward estará en la casa esperándome…quiero hablar primero con ella"

-"¿por eso el sol?"

Asentí y me perdí leyendo no sé cuantas veces el texto de…Carlie…

-"¿no vas a llamar a Edward?"-me dijo cuando aterrizamos

-"aahhh…aammm"

-"solo es una pregunta, no…"

-"creo que…"-lo interrumpí-"yo…creo que le mandare un texto"-termine mas para mí misma

*ya estoy de regreso…¿nos vemos en tu casa mas tarde?*

Quise escribir te amo o te quiero por lo menos, pero no sé porque me costó…¿que voy a hacer cuando hable con él?

Estaba pensando en esto cuando mi móvil sonó, obviamente me llamo de inmediato…

-Edward

-perdóname bella pero estoy en tu casa…sé que no debería pero no pude resistirlo-su voz salió apenada pero un poco feliz

-está bien pero…primero tengo que hacer algo, voy a tardar un poco más en llegar-no quiero lastimarte Edward pero…primero quiero hablar con ella, solo pensé-nos vemos más tarde

-¿qué tienes?¿porque suenas así? no me gusta escucharte tan…tan…-creo que las fuerzas que reuní están flaqueando, Edward no me lo hagas mas difícil

-solo estoy…hambrienta-quise bromear para tratar de hacerlo sentir mejor-nos vemos y…te explicare-colgué antes de que me dijera te amo…y yo tuviera que responderle

¿Podre decírselo? ni siquiera puedo pensarlo. Lo siento, se que aun lo siento pero…, vamos solo dilo, puedo hacerlo…Edward yo te…te…¡aaajjj!


	34. Chapter 34

EDWARD POV

¡Oh perfecto! que maldito día para ocurrírsele al clima estar soleado, pensé cuando empezaron a asomarse los intensos rayos de sol, amaneció como los demás días pero un rato después de terminar la escuela cambio totalmente…y aun no vuelve bella. A pesar de que me pidió lo contrario regrese a su casa y aquí estoy…esperándola. Estaba en mis cavilaciones cuando mi móvil sonó…bella, pero solo es un texto, después de leerlo en un micro segundo le marque…

-Edward

-perdóname bella pero estoy en tu casa…-le informe ante su mensaje-se que no debería pero no pude resistirlo-es cierto, estar aquí rodeado de su esencia, sus cosas…me tranquiliza

-está bien pero…primero tengo que hacer algo, voy a tardar un poco más en llegar-¿todavía vas a tardar más mi bella?, pensé-nos vemos más tarde-su voz sonó muy extraña, tensa

-¿qué tienes?¿porque suenas así? no me gusta escucharte tan…tan…

-solo estoy…hambrienta-trato de bromear pero siguió sonando extraña-nos vemos y…te explicare-me colgó sin esperar respuesta, fue una llamada extraña…muy extraña…demonios, maldito sol.

Llame a casa para avisarles que bella ya había regresado, etcétera. Sé que no es una falta a su privacidad pero me fue inevitable admirar cada lugar de su habitación (otra vez), tiene una gran colección de libros, volví a tomarlos, tiene gustos muy parecidos, los más gastados son precisamente sus favoritos de antes.

También me encontré un álbum de fotos…raro, ya casi todas estas cosas solo son digitales, lo tome y pude ver algunos momentos de lo que fue su vida…sentí nostalgia y coraje por lo que nos paso, por cómo nos separaron pero un poco de felicidad al ver la radiante sonrisa que tiene en cada fotografía.

Cada momento estaba más desesperado, hace un rato regresaron solo sus padres…y ¿July? Se me hizo extraño no verla en la escuela estos días, supongo que se fue con ellos…lo entiendo, ella es su amiga. Quien tampoco viene con ellos es ángel…¿por qué no regreso?¿acaso sigue con bella? tome mi móvil para llamarla pero me informo que estaba apagado ¿por qué lo apago? Maldita sea mejor dejo de pensar cosas o terminare saliendo a buscarla en pleno sol.

…

Cada vez me ponía más nervioso cuando vi el auto de Nessy entrar al fraccionamiento…con bella a su lado…¿qué hacen juntas?¿y porque parece que lloraron?

BELLA POV

En cuanto emprendimos el camino a casa les pedí a mis padres que me permitieran visitar a alguien en el parque...

-¿no puedes esperar a verlo hasta que lleguemos?-pronuncio a mi papa divertido

-no…yo no…

-entiendo, déjalo…

-¿les importa?-todos negaron

-¿July vas a casa o vienes con nosotros?

-¿les importa si voy con ustedes?, mi mama salió otra vez

-está bien pelusa, te vienes con nosotros-respondió papa algo serio, tampoco le gusta que sus papas sean así

-¿y tú Angel?-le pregunto mama

-disculpen pero tengo que ir a arreglar algo del trabajo y la escuela-también se disculpo

Nos despedimos en el parque, de ahí el tomo un taxi después de desearme suerte y de pedirme perdón otra vez por haberme hecho esto…a mí y al resto de mi familia. Al empezar a caminar le mande un mensaje a…a Carlie

*perdón, no había revisado mi móvil y acabo de leer tu texto, gracias por tus palabras…¿podemos vernos en el parque al lado de la plaza?...en los columpios. Solo nosotras, por favor no le digas a nadie. Y…yo también te quiero*

Me di cuenta que no me costó nada escribir esas últimas palabras, la quiero, enserio la quiero…ella es mi…mi hija y la quiero.

…

-¿bella?-mi corazón empezó acelerarse cuando la vi de lejos

-hola-mi voz sonó algo extraña

-¿qué tienes?¿qué paso?¿ya hablaste con Edward?-ahora que se todo me parece un poco raro el que le diga Edward ¿cómo se escuchara cuando le dice papa?

-hablamos hace rato…y si paso algo…-con un gesto extraño se sentó en el columpio a mi lado

-¿malo?

-no

-¿entonces?

-yo…no se como decirlo

-solo dilo

-…¿por qué no me lo dijeron?-hasta este momento pensé en eso

-¿de-de que hablas?-se le ahogo un poco la voz

-desde el principio me pareció extraño que quisieran ser mis amigos…¿por qué yo?¿que les agrada tanto de mi?

-eres muy agradable bella-se noto que trataba de controlarse

-¿por qué todos cruzaron el mundo para ir a la misma escuela que yo?

-aamm…bueno…-a pesar de estar una al lado de la otra, no me atrevo a verla a la cara, creo que me desmoronare

-lo entendí de él…¿pero y todos ustedes?

-bella…-no sabía que responderme o no la dejo por que volví a interrumpirla

-también me extraño sentir tanta ternura por ti, la primera vez que te vi…cuando lloraste…me partió el corazón verte tan triste…ja! una vez pensé en ti como una hermanita, que si tuviera una hermanita seria la forma en que te quiero

-¿bella a que quieres llegar?-su voz sonó rota, lo que me hizo voltear a verla, sus ojitos estaban llorosos pero podía ver un toque de felicidad; me quite los lentes, me arrodille a su lado y la tome de la mano

-¿por qué no me lo dijeron?

-¿estás hablando de…?¿te refieres a…?-no pudo completar sus preguntas al arrodillarse también frente a mi

-esto es tan extraño-dije para mí misma-…tus ojos…-no sé porque no note el parecido…al menos del color-son cafés

-iguales a los de…-paso un dedo por el contorno de mis ojos-…mi mama

En cuanto dijo esa palabra…solté un sollozo y me lance a abrazarla. Mama…una palabra tan hermosa en sí pero…viniendo de ella, sabiendo que yo soy…que yo soy…su…me lleno de tantas sensaciones hermosas…

-¿lo sabes? por favor dime que lo sabes-apenas pudo decir en medio de su llanto

-aun me parece extraño pensarlo y decirlo…-mi voz estaba en las mismas-dímelo tu, dime que esto es real, que no es una locura…dime...dime quien es t-tu mama-se separo un poco para vernos frente a frente pero sin deshacer el abrazo

-tu…-volví a sollozar ante esa simple y corta palabra-tu eres mi mama-a pesar de su llanto sonrió bellamente

-¿tú eres mi…mi…?

-dilo mama, por favor

-¿mi hija?-fue más un susurro

-si...si mama lo soy, tu hija, tu hija-me respondió al unirnos de nuevo en un fuerte y largo abrazo- ¿cómo…como lo supiste?-me dijo un momento después

-alguien me lo dijo-esto hizo que se separa para mirarme con el ceño fruncido

-¿quién?-pregunto algo molesta, me levante instándola a que hiciera lo mismo

-Ángel

-¿él?-su semblante se volvió tenso, molesto-¿él te hizo esto?¿él nos hizo esto?-esta vez casi grito

-más o menos…pero tuvo razones para hacerlo

-¿lo estas defendiendo?-esta vez se dirigió a mi-perdón no quise gritarte…yo…

-déjalo, te entiendo y…es enserio, tuvo razones para hacerlo

-¿para hacerte lo que te hizo?¿para alejarte de nosotros? tiene que ser una muy buena razón-a pesar de que esta vez no grito su voz sonó sumamente molesta

-me salvo-esto cambio su semblante-yo…iba a…morir

-¿qué? ¡no!-ante mis palabras me abrazo de nuevo-no, eso no es cierto…ni siquiera quiero imaginarlo…¿morir?-repitió en un susurro sumamente bajo-¿por qué?

-es complicado...pero él solo quería ayudar-después de dejar que me inyectaran el veneno, esto último solo lo pensé claro

-¿solo quería ayudar?

-si

-aun me parece…extraño

-lo es-pensé para mi misma-todo esto es tan…

-supongo que debe ser demasiado para ti

-mi vida ya de por si es tan…complicada y ahora, con todo esto…

-¿no te gusta esta situación?¿no te gusta saber que eres mi mama y…?-su voz sonó rota

-no quise decir eso perdóname-de inmediato la abrace, me dolió mucho ver su carita triste-antes de saber…yo…, es solo que todo esto es muy confuso y…no sé bien que hacer, decir o pensar, pero quiero que sepas que antes de que me enterara de todo…ya te quería pequeña

-mama, mama, mama-casi me cargo al abrazarme tan fuerte-me alegra mucho que me quieras y…solo tú me decías así…pequeña-esta vez casi salto de la emoción y yo me sorprendí ¿entonces eso también fue un recuerdo?-me alegró tanto cuando me llamaste así la primera vez

-aamm…me gusta verte tan feliz

-lo estoy…¿hablaras con papa?-¡woaw! ¿papa?…suena extraño y lindo…papa, papa-¿qué?

-nada es que…suena…aamm…eso suena

-¿qué, papa?-solo asentí medio sonriendo-¿no quieres que lo llame así?

-no es eso, suena lindo pero…un poco…

-¿extraño?-de nuevo asentí-supongo que si…¿cuando le vas a contar? ha estado muy ansioso desde que te fuiste y también yo…como cuando te fuiste el fin semana, no saber de ti nos hizo creer que…de nuevo…-sus ojitos se llenaron de lagrimas otra vez

-no llores por favor perdóname, es que yo no sabía que…

-no te disculpes, tienes razón, no sabias-trato de componer su ánimo-¿y?¿cuando le vas a decir?

-está en mi casa

-claro que sí, con nervioso que estaba…-eso me desarmo un poco, no quise hacerlo sentir mal-pero estoy segura que en cuanto te vea, le vas a devolver la alegría, esta tan enamorado, todos estos años jamás dejo de pensar en ti-sus palabras me aguadaron los ojos y me dolió un poco el corazón-¿quieres que…?-señalo hacia su auto

-si, por favor-después de hablar con ella, con…con mi…hija, no lo sé…las cosas se tornaron un poco mas…sencillas…un poco, ya veré cuando llegue con él

En el camino me conto algunas cosas que pasaron, de nada ni nadie en especifico, cosas generales. Cuando alcance a ver la entrada del fraccionamiento deje que mi corazón se acelerara de nuevo

-tranquila mama-sonreí lo mejor que pude al mirarla-mmm…¿por qué papa no puede leerte o a tus amigos?

-ustedes tiene sus habilidades y yo las mías

-¿me contaras?

-después-conteste en medio de una risita ante su entusiasmo

-has que no pueda escuchar mi mente-fruncí el seño pero asentí haciéndolo

Llegamos y como supuse sentí la presencia de Edward en mi casa…

-¡hola!…-mama nos vio entrar y se extraño un poco, supuso que estaba con Edward no con su "hermana"-mmm…lo lamento no recuerdo tu…

-Nessy-volvió a presentarse, no me gusta mucho ese nombre pero a ella si-me le adelante a mi hermano para hablar con bella-afortunadamente para un humano ya no se nota que lloramos

-entiendo, en cuanto llegue la va a secuestrar-agrego mama divertida y todas son reímos un poco

-¿y July?

-en su habitación

-debe estar cansada-puse este pretexto para hablar "a solas" con Carlie-vamos a estar en mi habitación

-bien niñas-nos despedimos y subimos…

-bella-en cuanto cruce la puerta Edward me abrazo e intento besarme pero disimuladamente lo impedí, quiero hablar primero con él-¿por qué están juntas?¿porque estaban llorando?-esta vez nos miro a ambas con una mueca triste, creo que no le gusto el que no lo besara…y vernos así

-tengo…tengo algo que decirte

-¿qué cosa?-miro preocupado a Carlie, frunció el seño tal vez por su sonrisa o porque no pudo leerla-¿no es algo malo verdad?-pregunto un poco más relajado

-aamm…pues…pues…-no sabía cómo empezar

-¿es algo malo bella?¿porque esas vacaciones tan extrañas?-de nuevo sonó preocupado-solo no me digas que te alejaras de mi-me abrazo al decirlo y se me hizo un nudo en el estomago, ¿cómo sin recordar lo que vivimos me siento tan horrible de lastimarlo así? sin saber por lo que paso en este tiempo

-lo lamento es que…yo…-¿que pasa conmigo?¿donde esta esa fuerza y preparación de estos días para este momento? tal vez estaba engañándome, de verdad que las palabras no salían de mi

-me estoy volviendo loco solo…

-cálmate papa no es algo malo-le respondió Carlie al fin ya que mi voz se fue a pasear a no sé donde

-lo peor es que todo esto es tan…¿cómo me llamaste?-se interrumpió al darse cuenta

-papa-le repitió con una enorme sonrisa y Edward de inmediato me miro

-no te sorprende-dijo mas para sí mismo-tu…¿lo sabes?

-tengo que…-trate por todos los medios de controlarme, mantenerme serena y poder volver a hablar-…contarte algo…que acabo de enterarme

-lo sabes-esta vez afirmo con una enorme sonrisa-¡bella!-me abrazo y esta vez si me beso, fue tierno pero intenso…necesitado, con tantos sentimientos encontrados…de parte de los dos-mi amor no sabes cuánto te extrañe-dijo cuando rompí el beso para poder respirar mejor, me mantenía totalmente abrazada y junto nuestras frentes-¿cómo te enteraste?¿tu le dijiste?-se separo solo un centímetro para mirar a…mi hija

-no-respondió sumamente feliz mirándonos de forma especial, pero claro somos…somos sus…¡aajj!, supondrá que estaremos juntos, por supuesto que eso me gustaría pero…de nuevo estoy un poco en shock

-¿entonces…?-volvió su mirada a mi

-quiero contarles-me removí desasiendo nuestro abrazo, en este momento no se lo que siento

-si-respondió un poco afectado pero no lo impidió, camine hasta uno de los sofás en mi habitación y ellos me siguieron-¿nos recuerdas?

-no-frunció mucho el seño

-¿entonces…aaammm…?-esta vez miro a Carlie-¿por qué no puedo leerte?

-mama-respondió mirándome dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro por la forma en que me dijo

-suena hermoso cuando le dices así-Edward nos miro con tantos sentimientos…

-ángel…-hable de nuevo regresando al tema y haciendo que se tensara

-¿él? sabía que tenía que ser alguien que siguiera cerca de ti-pronuncio entre dientes, mas pensando en voz alta que diciéndomelo

-no es lo que crees-mis palabras atrajeron su atención, tensándolo más, supongo que él pensó lo mismo que Carlie, que lo defiendo y en cierto punto es así-…es tan complicado…dijo que un veneno me hizo cambiar y rejuvenecer-conté esto mirándolo y asintió con el seño fruncido

-¿tuvo que ver con eso?-conecte mi mente a la de ángel, quiero que sepa lo que voy a decir

-algo-su semblante cambio a un enojo total-no recuerdo nada pero dijo que intentaron atacarlo, yo me interpuse…y el ataque cayó en mi

-¿cuándo? ¿dónde?-me preguntaron casi al mismo tiempo

-"no pueden saber de la ubicación de la cueva"-me informo ángel-"diles, pero no donde exactamente"

-en una cueva, eso no importa ahora-conteste como sin nada-me llevo lejos porque…quería salvarme

-"escuche que te convertiría de nuevo en vampiro, la mezcla de los venenos te habría matado de una manera…horrible"-la voz de ángel sonó demasiado afectado, les comunique esto a ellos

-pudo haberme dicho eso

-"para que sobrevivieras tenias que alejarte y no te habría dejado ir"-se lo repetí a Edward

-claro que no te habríamos dejado ir-Carlie tomo mi mano al decirlo

-rejuvenecí tanto que me volví un bebe-continúe-afortunadamente logro salvarme del veneno antes de que…desapareciera

-¿por qué no te trajo con nosotros otra vez?-Edward seguía con los dientes y puños apretados

-antes que pudiera decirle a alguien lo atacaron otra vez-eso es cierto pero fue después-debido al ataque ángel se sumió en un estado…como de hibernación, en cuanto a mi…alguien me encontró y me llevo a un orfanato. Hace unos años "despertó"…de alguna manera habíamos quedado conectados y lo busque, trate de preguntarle sobre todo de esa conexión pero no recordaba nada…hasta que te vio-mire a Edward-empezó a…recordar cosas y…bueno…

-entonces…el solo quiso ¿ayudar?-pregunto Edward

-si-al responderle Carlie me abrazo fuertemente y Edward tomo mis manos, a pesar de sentirme muy extraña por toda esta situación…me gusto mucho

-"bella se no quieres dañarlos y…sé porque dijiste eso ¿pero crees que sea lo mejor?"-pregunto Ángel mentalmente

-"ya han sufrido bastante, te quiero mucho y a ellos…pero si les digo lo que realmente paso no querrán que te quedes junto a mí, no creo que comprendan que fue un error"-le respondí

-"tienes un gran corazón bella"

No respondí nada, a pesar de que lo quiero…en el fondo estoy enojada con él, dolida y un poco traicionada…no se que pasara cuando recuerde ¿seguiré entendiéndolo y hasta defendiéndolo?¿o por el contrario me enojare como nunca y terminare diciéndoles la verdad y puede que hasta lastimándolo? No lo se…creo que eso es algo que no quiero averiguar.


	35. Chapter 35

EDWARD POV

Bella, mi bella, lo sabe todo, no nos recuerda pero ya sabe la verdad. Eso de que Ángel no sabía nada hasta que me vio no me lo trago pero después hablare con él. Ahora tengo aquí enfrente a mi hermosa esposa y a nuestra hija abrazadas…hablo con ella primero, es lógico, es su hija, desde el principio tuvo una conexión con ella.

Parece que las cosas entre nosotros cambiaron un poco, en cuanto atravesó la puerta de su habitación quise besarla pero no acepto y cuando sí…la sentí un poco…lejana, casi incomoda…trate de que no me afectara, es entendible que este confundida con todo lo que acaba de enterarse.

Bella nos conto que según el tal ángel su memoria está muy en fondo de su inconsciente, será difícil pero hay bastantes posibilidades de que la recupere…cosa que me alegra y me tranquiliza solo un poco en cuanto a ese tipo.

-¿cómo desapareciste en el cementerio?-pregunto Nessy, también estaba ansioso por preguntarle pero decidí esperar

-¿en el cementerio?-puso un gesto extraño, supongo que no sabe a qué se refiere

-hace unos seis años Nessy fue al cementerio y te vio arrodillada frente a la tumba de Renée-le explique-…¿sabes quién es Renée?

-si…-contesto con el seño muy fruncido y después de unos pensamientos miro a Nessy-¿eras tú?-le sonrió con un poco de nostalgia, puedo notar en su mirada lo mucho que la quiere-lo lamento eso no lo no sabia

-tranquila, de todos modos creo que no me viste bien-Nessy no paraba de abrazarla y yo estaría igual si no notara que le extraña un poco cuando me acerco

-no sabía que eras tú-le repitió algo triste recostándose un poco en el sofá

-¿y?¿cómo lo hiciste?-le insistió nessy

-eso…es confidencial-trato de bromear tocándose la cabeza al cerrar los ojos

-¿te duele?-preguntamos a coro entre preocupados e incrédulo de mi parte, con lo fuerte que es…pero no había pensado en eso…¿sentirá dolor?

-deberías descansar-trate de tomarla en brazos para llevarla a su cama…bien, confieso que solo quiero estar cerca de ella

-no, estoy bien-casi dio un brinco que la pego a mí, me acerque y roce nuestros labios-tal vez si debería descansar un poco-dijo separándose un par de centímetros

-entonces yo me retiro-casi no puse atención a Nessy

-¿qué?¿porque?-se separo mas de mí poniendo toda su atención en nuestra hija

-recuerda que jake me llamo hace rato, no le dije a donde iba y se quedo un poco preocupado

-aamm…lo siento

-no importa-se acerco a abrazarla y esta vez beso sonoramente su mejilla haciéndola sonreír-te quiero mama

-yo-yo también-esta escena que no había visto en mas de diecisiete años me hizo sonreír como nunca

-te quiero papa-se despidió casi igual de mi

-bella yo…-quiero quedarme pero no sé si eso le gusta o incomode

-tú no puedes salir…todavía hay sol-respondió neutra

-si quieres estar sola puedo…

-podrían verte y eso no es bueno, quédate-dijo lo ultimo mas suavemente pero aun tensa

-gracias-nuestra hija trataba de disimular una sonrisa por nuestra platica

-te acompaño-le dijo bella cuando Nessy empezó a caminar a la puerta

Las escuche despedirse de los demás y entre ellas, me parece casi un sueño que bella lo sepa, cuando venía de regreso July le pregunto si quería que hicieran algo o salir pero bella se disculpo de forma muy extraña casi no dijo nada solo se oyó un "¡oh!" de parte de July y parece que cada una se fue por su lado.

En cuanto regreso a su habitación nos sumimos en un silencio, yo pensando en cómo acercarme a mi bella y ella…perdida en sus pensamientos sumamente nerviosa

-bella…-me adelante un paso hacia ella

-todo esto es extraño-pero de inmediato se alejo, ya me lo temía…paciencia Edward, acaba de enterarse debe parecerle demasiado…paciencia, paciencia

-lo último que quiero es molestarte-trate de darle su espacio y de controlarme…de controlar mi voz

-tú no molestas Edward…es solo que…no sé como…-contesto un poco contrariada y sin mirarme

-cálmate bella, te entiendo, entiendo que debes sentirte

-me siento…me siento…-se recargo sobre sus manos aun dándome la espalda, de inmediato quise ir a abrazarla pero no quiero incomodarla más-creí que ya había sacado todo…creí que ya podría enfrentar esto pero…aquí está otra vez…no creí que pudiera…

-dime como ayudarte, hare lo que sea

Volteo a mirarme y pude ver lágrimas escurriendo por su carita, no me gusta verla así. Se acerco lentamente limpiando su rostro y cuando llego hasta mí como auto reflejo alcé mis brazos para envolverla con ellos pero los tomo con sus manos impidiéndomelo, me empujo un par de pasos hasta que tope son un mueble en el cual me indico sentarme…

-no te muevas-me pidió subiendo sus manos por mis brazos hasta llegar a mis hombros, me miro intensamente a los ojos, los labios…parece que quería besarme pero no se decidía, me recordó nuestro primer beso (nuestro verdadero primer beso) cuando le pedí lo mismo-sigo sintiéndolo, pero no sé porque no puedo…no puedo decirlo, ni siquiera puedo pensarlo-llevo sus manos hasta mi nuca enredando sus dedos en mi cabello y junto nuestras frentes, haciéndome muy difícil no besarla-yo te…Edward yo te…

-no lo digas solo por compromiso-le pedí partiéndoseme un poco el corazón al notar cómo le costaba pronunciarlo

-no quiero hacerlo, no quiero decirlo solo por eso…aun lo siento-dijo rosando mi mejilla con sus labios, bella me matas con tus caricias-es solo que me siento tan…no sé como me siento

-te entiendo-bella por favor, al menos déjame abrazarte

-es demasiado-a pesar de sus palabras termino de acercarse a mi boca y poso delicadamente sus labios sobre los míos, quise responderle pero me pidió que no me moviera…¿debo hacerlo? Tengo tantas ganas de responderle-bésame-susurro sin despegarse de mí y es todo lo que necesite, quise abrazarla y besarla apasionadamente pero me obligue a tomar las cosas con calma, empezamos un beso lento, tierno, diciéndonos así lo que sentimos por el otro; estábamos en medio de esto cuando sentí una humedad salada recorrer nuestros labios al mismo tiempo que empezó a sollozar

-no llores mi amor-pedí cuando rompió nuestro beso y se arrojo a abrazarme enterrando su carita en mi cuello…llorando

No pude seguir inmóvil y la abrace, como no dejaba de llorar la tome entre mis brazos y nos lleve hasta su cama sin otra intención más que dejar que se desahogara, si necesita llorar estaré aquí para ella, estaré siempre no importa lo que pase. Durante no sé cuánto tiempo ninguno dijo nada, ella solo lloraba y yo acaricie su cabello, sus brazos y le di unos cuantos besos en la frente hasta que dejo de sollozar y su respiración se volvió tranquila…de tanto llorar se quedo dormida. Solo me despegue de ella cuando Leo vino a verla, alcance a escucharlo cuando empezó a recorrer el pasillo y para que no tocara entreabrí la puerta, solo sonrió al verla dormida, afortunadamente está de espaldas y no noto que estuvo llorando, la vio unos cuantos segundos y cerró la puerta para irse y yo por supuesto regrese a su lado, en cuanto estuve cerca me abrazo aferrándose a mí, cosa que me hubiera hecho sonreír, sino hubiera soltados unos cuantos sollozos mas. Estuvo dormida otra hora hasta que empezó a removerse…

-¿qué…?-le costó pronunciar-¿me dormí…mucho?-continuo despertando bien y aclarando su garganta

-unas horas

-lo siento-me dio la espalda un poco apenada

-bella estoy aquí para ti, si necesitabas llorar…-le repetí en voz alta lo que pensé

-gracias-respondió aun sin mirarme-mmm…yo necesito…aamm…ducharme-me costó no imaginarlo

-¿quieres que me vaya?-y que mi voz no reflejara mis pensamientos

-aamm…pues…es un poco tarde

-entiendo…hasta mañana amor-al notar que me acercaba a ella rápidamente se puso a limpiar su carita…mi bella

-hasta mañana-me dijo aun sin mirarme, no quise presionarla y solo bese su mano

Tuve que usar toda mi fuerza para poder alejarme de ella, no quiero…pero debo…

…

-hijo felicidades-Esme se lanzo a abrazarme en cuanto llegue a casa

-¿como lo está tomando?-Carlisle estaba preocupado

-para una noticia de ese tamaño…no tan mal-dije recordando como lloro, pero con Nessy aquí no quise mencionarlo

-no sé como aguante quedarme callada-esa fue Alice

-¿lo sabías?-dije un poco molesto

-más o menos, tuve una visión de un platica entre nosotros…

-¿porque no me dijiste?

-bella me lo pidió, supongo que quería darles la sorpresa ella

-¿también sabe de tu don?-pensó rose en voz alta

-el de todos, no sé como así que no me preguntes, dijo que nos contaría después-intervino Nessy bastante sonriente

-¿ella fue la que te bloqueo?-pregunte a Alice…o habrá sido ángel, también debe ser diferente, no se me ocurrió preguntarle eso

-sip, me envió unos mensajes explicándomelo

Entre conversaciones al respecto y otras cosas se nos fue la madrugada, excepto los que duermen quienes se retiraron ya entrada la noche.

Estaba más que ansioso porque llegara el siguiente día, quise ir a verla pero no debo agobiarla, tuve que esperar a encontrarnos en la escuela. En cuanto la vi quise envolverla en mis brazos para besarla…pero…bueno…, además el resto de la familia quería saludarla…

-¡bella!-Alice y Rose la rodearon en un abrazo grupal en cuanto bella bajo de su auto cohibiéndola un poco pero haciéndola sonreír

-hola-contesto en medio del abrazo

-lo siento July ¿como estas?-Alice fue la primera en notar a una feliz y ligeramente extrañada amiga de bella quien venía con ella

-bien gracias, tengo que arreglar algo chicos me adelanto, hola a todos-nos saludo y entro, obviamente es un pretexto para darnos espacio y se lo agradecimos silenciosamente

-¡hermanita!-emmett cargo a bella y dio vueltas con ella cuando fue su turno, igual que con ellas pareció un poco cohibida pero sonrió por el hecho

-te extrañábamos bella, en hora buena bella-Jacob y Jasper fueron más tranquilos en ese aspecto

-mama-con Nessy es un poco diferente, se nota que le cuesta pero está mas relajada con ella

-hola…aamm…supongo que por el recibimiento…-miro a todos

-si, Nessy nos conto-Alice casi salto de la felicidad

-¿no te importa verdad? es que querían saber de ti…y porque me fui ayer y…

-está bien-le respondió bella envuelta por el encanto de nuestra hija

-así que…Ángel-pronuncio emmett de forma un poco dura

-si…él me salvo-le respondió bella seriamente, parece que no le gusto el tono que uso emmett-pero este no es lugar ni el momento para habar de eso-mejoro su voz sin rastro de molestia

-tienes razón, vamos-intervino Alice para que no se tensara el ambiente

No me gusta la idea de que lo defienda, después de todo el tuvo la culpa, tal vez no directamente…si es que lo que conto es cierto, pero aun así.

Me pareció un poco tonto y fuera de lugar el que tuviéramos que entrar a clase pero bella parecía estar dispuesta a hacerlo…por nuestra parte no abríamos entrado y yo…yo hubiera preferido perdernos en cualquier otro lugar solos.

-¿adónde vas?-me pregunto bella cuando comencé a caminar en la misma dirección que ella

-a mi clase

-tu clase es…

-me cambiaron el horario-la interrumpí fingiendo molestia

-¿a si?

-si me toca en ese salón-señale el mismo que ella

-¿puedo ver tu horario?-se detuvo mirándome y se lo mostré-este es mi horario-dijo enarcando una ceja

-¿en serio?-hizo un extraño gesto ante mi respuesta-que raro-agregue para aligerar el ambiente pero no lo logre, no me respondió nada y caminamos en silencio a la clase…no parece molestarle pero…demonios, ya no se que esperar

Esta clase me recordó a la primera que tuvimos, bella concentrándose enteramente en el profesor o en mirar a la ventana, no me ha mirado ni de reojo, no nos hemos dicho nada

…

Empezamos a salir del salón casi en las mismas condiciones en las que entramos, no quiero seguir así…

-siento si te molesto que cambiara mi horario, lo hice antes de que supieras todo esto-no me gusta disculparme por querer estar cerca de ella pero siento que tengo que hacerlo

-te entiendo…y no me molesta-contesto con voz neutra sin mirarme

-en serio perd…-sus dedos en mis labios impidieron que me disculpara de nuevo

-apenas puedo imaginar lo que pasaste en este tiempo-me dijo tristemente mirándome a los ojos; no me gusta recordarlo, duele demasiado, pensé-comprendo que quieras estar cerca de mi-termino acariciando toda mi mejilla al momento que se le aguadaron los ojos-no quiero seguir lastimándote-fue un susurro sumamente bajo y lleno de tristeza que partió mi muerto corazón

-¿bella de que estás hablando?-a pesar de que empezó a acercarse para besarme la detuve-tu no me lastimas-parece que mis palabras la sorprendieron un poco

-lo siento, no quería decirlo en…amm…yo..no quise decir eso-pronuncio dándome la espalada pero de inmediato la hice girar para conectar nuestras miradas, pude captar que la familia quiso acercarse pero ante la escena nos dieron espacio.

-escúchame…tu no me lastimas-ahora el que habló seriamente fui yo-entiendo que esto debe ser muy difícil para ti…-al decir eso se arrojo a abrazarme fuertemente

-yo no recuerdo nada…pero ustedes…

-nos hemos tenido entre nosotros-la interrumpí tratando de consolarla-tu…de cierta forma…estas sola en esta situación-si fuera posible se pego mas a mí, me hubiera encantado sino estuviera llorando…no me gusta que tantas personas puedan ver esta escena, no puedo evitar escuchar todos esos susurros y sus pensamientos aunque trato de bloquearlos

-tranquila mi amor, estamos juntos otra vez…es lo que importa-acaricie su cabello al reconfortarla, se removió un poco y se puso de puntas para besarme pero la detuve-lo que más quiero es besarte pero no lo hagas solo porque crees que debes o para hacerme sentir mejor-pronuncie…no queriendo hacerlo, mi hermosa bella dudo un segundo y solo me abrazo de nuevo

-debo verme desastrosa-dijo con mejor humor al separase de mi y tratando de limpiar su rostro

-tú siempre te ves hermosa-trate de no sonar decepcionado de que solo me haya abrazado

-¿sabes que las chicas decimos eso para que nos suban el ánimo?-dijo con una sonrisa pero aun suena un poco triste

-sumamente hermosa-susurre para mi mismo perdiéndome en su ojos

-vamos a llegar tarde-pronuncio aun con media sonrisa al encaminarse más tranquila a la siguiente clase, a pesar de todo…creo que esto fue bueno


	36. Chapter 36

BELLA POV

Sinceramente creí que ya había pasado "el trago amargo" de esta noticia pero en cuanto estuve a solas frente a Edward…al besarlo…volví a desmoronarme…¿de dónde saque mas lagrimas? no lo se pero ahí están. En cuanto desperté y lo vi ahí, a mi lado…me sentí extrañamente reconfortada pero recordar que me dormí llorando…la imagen que debo tener me apeno mucho, fui directo a tomar un baño, después de el tiempo que estuvimos fuera y todo mi llanto estaba hecha un desastre, me avergonzó un poco ver mi reflejo con los caminos de mis lágrimas secas atravesando mi rostro.

…

En cuanto llegamos a la escuela los chicos se lanzaron a abrazarme, me sentí un poco incomoda por la familiaridad que ellos tienen conmigo pero trate de tomarlo lo mejor posible. No me gusto mucho que July se fuera, ella ha estado ahí conmigo y ahora parece como si la hiciera a un lado y no quiero eso, aunque ella lo hizo para darnos espacio, sabe que toda la familia y yo tenemos una "amistad" muy especial y nos dio un poco de privacidad…

De cierta forma sentía que me estaba quedando aislada, no quiero seguir lastimando a…los Cullen, a ninguno, no quiero preocupar más a mis padres, July es una gran amiga y me ayudo el desahogarme con ella pero aun así no puedo contarle todo así que…aun queda esa presión en mi pecho y…ángel…todo esta tan complicado con él algunos momentos lo necesito tan cerca y otros…como ahora…no nos hemos visto o hablado, ni mentalmente…verdaderamente siento que me estoy quedando sola en este pequeño mundo.

Enserio no me molesto que Edward cambiara su horario, es solo que el momento no fue el mejor, si no me hubiera enterado de todo esto me habría gustado mucho...

-lo que más quiero es besarte pero no lo hagas solo porque crees que debes o para hacerme sentir mejor-quise besarlo pero me detuvo, se dio cuenta que solo quería quitar ese gesto triste de su cara; al último solo lo abrace, mentiría si digo que no quiero sentirlo cerca de mí.

Trate de mantenerme calmada, tranquila, de pasármela lo mejor posible pero aun falta su reacción…ante lo de ángel…ante mi comportamiento etcétera.

…

-¿Esme y Carlisle están en su casa?-quiero verlos y supongo que ellos a mi

-Carlisle llega como en dos horas pero Esme si esta ahí

-¿puedo…aamm…ir a…?

-bella esa también es tu casa, puedes ir cuando quieras-me respondió Edward con una sonrisa

-aahhmm…gracias…estaré ahí en dos horas-termine rápidamente caminando hacia mi auto

-nos vemos-alcance a escuchar la voz de Carlie, ni siquiera me despedí de ella, de los demás

-nos vemos en un rato-respondí desde lejos despidiéndome con la mano y una sonrisa sincera al mirarla…

El camino a casa fue silencioso, me sentí nerviosa porque voy a ir a su casa, me harán preguntas, no se que posición tomen ¿porque tenemos que vivir en la misma dirección? puedo ver sus autos tras el mío. El control de mis reacciones y emociones se ha ido al caño porque July se dio cuenta, no me dijo nada solo toco mi mano y respiro sonoramente, le agradecí con la mirada su apoyo.

-voy a ir a casa de Edward en un rato-les informe a July y mama cuando nos recibió en la sala

-¿todo está bien con ustedes cariño?

-¿por qué lo dices?

-es que no suenas muy emocionada de ir a verlo-su respuesta me saco unas ligeras risitas

-estoy algo cansada…pero no tanto como para no ir a verlo-termine divertida para que no se inquietara

-ahora me preocupa que te emocione demasiado, para mi todavía eres mi bebe-me respondió fingiendo esa preocupación sacándonos risas más altas a todas

-eso todavía va a tardar…no te preocupes

-bueno…si tú dices-me contesto no muy convencida aun con diversión

-me voy a cambiar-me disculpe y encamine a mi habitación y ellas se envolvieron en su propia platica

…

-¡hola!...otra vez-Carlie salió a recibirme en cuanto llegue a su casa

-hola-a pesar de que la quiero mucho y que me agrade que me abrace…en el fondo hay algo…algo que…, lo acepto…me cuesta

-bella, cariño-Esme no me abrazo, solo me tomo de las manos y me sonrió tiernamente, siendo sincera me gusto mas este gesto que si me hubiera abrazado

-Esme…aamm…hola…-mi respuesta la hizo reír un poco y a todos-lo lamento es que no se qué decir

-así déjalo, no te preocupes-asentí con una sonrisa y mire a Carlisle

-bella-Carlisle no se acerco pero si me sonrió de forma tan feliz, comprensiva, pacifica…que no necesitamos mas

Moví mi mirada por todo el lugar viéndolos a todos y cuando vi a Edward, las emociones dentro de mí se removieron bastante, fue una buena oportunidad para volver a controlarme…espero lograrlo

-¿cómo es que sabes de los dones de los demás?-Alice rompió el aplastante silencio que se había creado tomándome de la mano y caminando a la sala

-solo lo sé-respondí alzando los hombros despreocupadamente

-¿no nos dirás cómo?-pronuncio divertida supongo que tratando de mejorar el ambiente

-es que no sé como…solo me doy cuenta-de hecho lo sé muy bien, tuve practicar mucho para lograrlo

-¿cómo te fuiste en el cementerio?-reí entre nerviosa y triste por su pregunta-¿cuál es la gracia?

-esas no son sus preguntas…no las quieren hacer ahora-no tuvieron que decir nada, ni yo míralos para saber que tengo razón…

-una pelea en una cueva-por fin Jacob rompió el nuevo silencio

-si…una pelea en una cueva

EDWARD POV

-bella vendrá en un par de horas-le informe a Esme en cuanto llegamos a casa

-¿cómo esta?

-sobrellevándolo…creo, no nos dijo nada pero se nota tranquila

-es entendible…le costara, tenemos que ayudarla

-si lo sé ¿Carlisle estará aquí para ese momento?-asintió me fui a cambiar

Apenas llego bella Nessy salió a recibirla también quise hacerlo, abrazarla, besarla pero…quiero darle espacio. Me parece que se sintió más en confianza con Esme y Carlisle, claro que ellos no se arrojaron a abrazarla como casi todos los demás.

En cuanto nuestras miradas se encontraron tuve ganas de caminar hasta ella…no lo hice, solo nos quedamos así un momento hasta que desvió su mirada no sabiendo que hacer, afortunadamente Alice intervino…

-si…una pelea en una cueva-nadie quería preguntar a menos que bella quisiera, se dio cuenta y fue ella quien saco el tema

Ninguno se animaba a preguntar…no sabían bien que preguntar, luego de un ligero suspiro bella empezó a contarles la misma historia que a Nessy y a mí, de vez en cuando la interrumpían preguntando sobre la marcha pero a la mayoría les respondía con un "eso no lo sé""fue para salvarme" o "eso no importa" cuando preguntaron en que cueva, en que momento paso lo que inicio todo esto, no sabe o no quiere decirnos donde…no sé porque.

…

-esa historia suena inventada-emmett fue el único que se animo a decir lo que varios pensamos

Bella, Nessy y Alice terminaron sentadas en el suelo alrededor de la mesa de centro, supongo que esto le permitía a bella tener un poco de distancia con los demás…

-eso fue lo que paso-le contesto mirando fijamente el adorno de centro

-vamos bellita ¿esa historia esta medio rara no crees?-quise intervenir para que la dejara en paz, como algunos otros pero en el fondo pensábamos lo mismo

-ángel nunca me ha mentido-pronuncio un poco mas seria

-eso crees…-al decir esto bella cerró los ojos…pero aun así se veía tranquila-podríamos…-continuo hacia el resto de nosotros mirándome especialmente-…ir a "hablar" con él para sacarle la verdad

Casi al instante bella rasguño profundamente la pequeña mesa haciéndole unos pequeños surcos hasta que su mano se volvió un puño, su cuerpo se tenso como nunca, su ceño se frunció y su respiración y pulso se aceleraron. Me parece que ese comentario no solo la hizo enojar…la enfureció.

-mama, bella-nuestras voces salieron con varios sentimientos, estábamos a punto de agregar algo mas (después de que algunos le pidieron a emmett, en los susurros más bajos y rápidos, no volver a decir algo así) cuando bella regreso a su semblante de antes e incluso abrió los ojos sin una pisca de enojo en ellos, todo esto en apenas unos cuantos segundos

-entiendo…-se detuvo a dar un profundo respiro-…que deben estar…molestos por el dolor que todo esto les causo-miro a Nessy al decirlo-pero lo que les digo es cierto-esta vez su voz no sonó controlada o tranquila sino…casi suplicante-entiendo que quieran averiguar si es verdad, pero…si mintió…-a pesar de estar concentrado en sus palabras escucho los pensamientos de los demás, casi es lo mismo en todos, "lo defiende""lo aprecia demasiado" me molesta pero es cierto, parece que aprecia a ese idiota más que a nosotros, con excepción de Nessy…espero-yo lo sabré, así que…les pido que lo dejen así-se empezó a escuchar como madera rompiéndose o moviéndose, puedo ver la mano de bella moverse casi imperceptiblemente sobre el daño que le hizo a la mesa, será que…-ángel está muy…contrariado, jamás fue su intensión lastimar a nadie, el solo me salvo-termino con la mirada clavada a la mesa creando un pequeño y aplastador silencio

-no quería hacerte enojar bella, es solo que…-emmett lo rompió con la voz más seria que le he escuchado

-te entiendo-esta vez lo miro directo a él…sonriendo comprensivamente, o realmente ya no está molesta o está ocultando bastante bien sus sentimientos-si yo estuviera en tu lugar…no lo propondría lo haría-termino con un intento de broma a lo que lo demás intentamos sonreír por lo menos-pero enserio apreciaría que no lo hicieran-agrego rápidamente mirándonos a todos, especialmente a mi

-no te preocupes bella, fue solo un comentario que jamás debió expresar-Carlisle trato de aligerar un poco el ambiente-estoy seguro que emmett jamás haría algo parecido, no es el tipo de comportamiento que aceptamos en esta familia-mas que calmar a bella regaño a emmett

Bella solo sonrió medianamente a Carlisle al momento que quito la mano de la mesa la cual…estaba en perfecto estado. Todos nos miramos entre nosotros maravillados, curiosos y sorprendidos

-lamento mi comportamiento de hace un momento-susurro bastante bajo con la mirada en el suelo y escondiendo sus manos entre su regazo

-es…entendible bella-esta vez fue Esme-además…es como si no hubiera pasado nada-agrego con una chispa especial en la voz mirando a donde se había dañado y reparado la mesa, una cosa más que sabemos de ella, aunque no entiendo como funciono

-esa no es justificación-esta vez parece que lo dijo mas para ella misma

-ya olvídalo bella-Alice se acerco a ella para tomar amablemente uno de sus brazos-mejor cambiemos de tema-pronuncio alegremente mirándonos a los demás

Me siento entre la espada y la pared, hasta que no tenga una conversación con ese tipo no estaré tranquilo pero si voy a verlo no se como reaccionare. Solo me importa bella…lo aprecia demasiado y no quiero lastimarla, iré a verlo cuando me sienta capaz de tener una plática tranquila…espero que sea pronto y lograrlo.

Después de eso se animo a contarnos un poco de su vida…la parte en la que tiene que ver con que es diferente, evadió algunas preguntas…la entiendo, no quiere contarnos todo en un momento.

…

-disculpen pero ya tengo que irme

-¿no te puedes quedar otro ratito?-nuestra hija casi se colgó de uno de sus brazos mirándola con su puchero más conmovedor sacándole unas risitas

-aamm…perdón pero de verdad ya tengo que irme-le costó negarse

-está bien-los demás se despidieron ahí en la sala pero esta vez si las acompañe afuera-nos vemos mañana

-hasta mañana-me miro al terminar su abrazo-no te salude-me saco una pequeña risa al igual que nuestra hija quien discretamente entro a la casa para dejarnos "a solas"

-hola-esta vez lo hizo ella, me gusta verla sonreír

-hola y…aamm…nos vemos mañana-parecía indecisa al morder su labio inferior...con lo que me gusta ese gesto, al último solo me sonrió lo mejor que pudo y repitió que tenía que irse, no me gusta esto

BELLA POV

Como ya me lo venia esperando mencionaron el ir a hablar con ángel, supuse que estarían enojados y por eso estuve preparándome mentalmente para afrontar su posición pero en cuanto emmett prácticamente lo amenazo…y frente a mi…no sé lo que sucedió…no sé como resistí el deseo de levantarme y arrancarle la cabeza por amenazar a mi hermano…a mi padre; tuve que obligarme a pensar en que son mi familia, que me quieren y por eso su forma de pensar...sé que tienen razón y eso que no les conté lo que realmente paso…pero…pero…esa es la palabra que se ha metido en mi vida…pero.

Por su reacción termine rompiendo una mesa y me vieron repararla, bueno…no lo vieron exactamente pero lo notaron, afortunadamente nadie pregunto ni yo explique nada, como dije ya saben mucho.

Cuando regrese de la casa Cullen mis padres casi iban de salida a un evento de papa, July y…Ángel estaban despidiéndolos, me uní a la despedida diciéndoles lo increíbles que se ven, etcétera…

-voy a mi habitación chicos-July nos dejo a solas cuando mis padres también se fueron…

-hola-me miro de forma extraña en cuanto lo salude

-supongo que quieren hablar conmigo

-no me dijeron nada…

-¿no será por lo que paso?

-¿a qué te refieres?-enarco una ceja hacia mí-no quise descontrolarme así…es solo que…casi amenazo con hacerte daño y...no supe lo que paso…solo…-casi sonrió ante mis palabras

-recuerda que debes tener cuidado

-lo sé…lo tendré

-aquí estaré cuando quieran hablar-pronuncio con voz tranquila pero profunda

-les…diré-no me gusta esta idea pero se que tiene que pasar

-¿te sientes…mejor?-no parecía muy convencido de sus palabras

-de hecho…creo que si…

-espero que todo se arregle lo antes posible-no se de dónde me nació pero de repente me arroje a abrazarlo-¿qué sucede?

-es que acabo de confirmar que jamás podría odiarte, aunque quisiera y no es así, jamás podría odiarte…yo…te…te quiero mucho y me gusta que estés aquí…conmigo-a pesar de que unos vampiros estén enojados contigo y tal vez yo no pueda protegerte todo el tiempo…eso ultimo lo pensé, solo para mi

-si tú me permites seguir a tu lado lo estaré

-gracias

-aunque…deberías decirles la verdad

-no-le di la espalda al responder-como te dije, ya han pasado por mucho, de por si note que les será difícil aceptar que estés cerca…si enteran

-¿por qué quieres que este a tu lado?...ellos son tu familia

-tú también lo eres, tu eres más mi familia que ellos-ni siquiera pensé en esas palabras, solo salieron

-eso no es cierto y lo sabes, es solo que estas mas acostumbrada a mi

-te quiero

-y agradezco eso; estaré aquí a tu lado…hasta que tú quieras

-lo se...y…no quiero hacerlo pero…, pensare en decirles la verdad

-en este momento debes creer que esto es lo mejor pero no es así

-ya no quiero hablar de eso…por favor-zanjé el tema firmemente-tengo que irme, me la pase fuera toda la tarde y…tengo tarea-sonreímos por lo absurdo que suena eso en este momento, al menos para mí así es-supongo que hasta mañana

-hasta mañana

Durante la noche pensé en ir al santuario para terminar de sacar todo lo malo de mi y así poder dejarme sentir todas las cosas hermosas que significan los Cullen, toda una nueva familia que me ama, mi familia; aquel es un tranquilo y pacificador lugar que me habría ayudado pero quiero hacer esto por mí misma, el ir ahí seria huir a todo lo que sucede dentro de mí en vez de enfrentarlo…no…eso sería cobarde, a pesar de que me ayudaría mucho…no quiero hacer tal cobardía.

…

Apenas llegue a la escuela creí que sería algo como ayer, pero no, si nos saludamos…hablamos…pero se comportaron más tranquilos…lo agradecí mentalmente. Las cosas entre Edward y yo, están bien, algo lejanos pero bien, me entiende…y yo trato de no solo pensar en mi, de no empeorar las cosas para ellos, acepto que me cuesta pero trato.

El resto del día fue relativamente normal, desde ayer decidí no aparentar estar bien, de todos modos creo que se dan cuenta y eso los lastima. Me parece que esto hiso que realmente empezara a sentirme mejor…o era la compañía de todos, TODOS, o el que me deje llevar…no se, pero funciono.

…

-¿quieres ir a mi casa un rato?-caminando a la salida, Carlie y yo no apartamos un poco

-¡claro!-casi brinco al contestarme haciéndome reír un poco

Nos despedimos del resto de la familia, inconscientemente me acerque a Edward a besar su mejilla, de verdad no me di cuenta hasta que mis labios estaban sobre su piel…acción que me gusto y creo que a él también.

Como July venia con nosotros no tocamos ese tema, apenas llegamos estuvimos unos minutos las tres pero mi amiga se disculpo para dejarnos solas.

-¿ella vive aquí?-me pregunto Carlie cuando July ya no podía escucharnos

-casi-respondí entre feliz por el hecho y triste por la causa-somos muy buenas amigas por eso empezó a pasar más tiempo aquí, pero después me entere que sus papas salían mucho de la cuidad y la dejaban sola al cuidado del ama de llaves, que de hecho no ponía mucha atención, le propuse que se quedara mientras sus papas estaban fuera y así cada vez hasta que deje de proponérselo y ella viene por su propio pie…bueno en auto-termine bromeando para no deprimirme por la historia de mi amigan

-¿la dejan solo así…los dos?

-si

-¿alba y leo…te dejaron vivir sola?-pregunto con precaución, supongo que cree que es la misma situación

-ellos no querían, tuve que convencerlos y no vivo sola…ángel vive conmigo-frunció el seño

-pero papa dice que nunca está aquí-cada vez me parece menos extraño que lo llame así

-es porque se le han juntado varias cosas que lo mantenían muy ocupado pero ya está aquí-esta información la hizo perderse en un pensamiento

Fuimos a mi habitación, ahí me siento más cómoda, hablamos de cosas triviales, quiero contarle lo que he recordado pero no se como…además ¿si me pregunta como recordé? O mejor dicho como empecé a recordar, es extraño…al menos para mí, mejor se lo digo primero a Edward. Tratamos de entretenernos en varias cosas hasta que casi llego la noche…

-no hay problema llego a casa en unos segundos-me dijo que no era necesario que la llevara

-si te traje debo llevarte, y…los demás te vieron llegar en mi auto, vamos-tome su mano para encaminarnos a la salida

…

-no sé si deba decir esto pero…-pronuncio con cuidado ya de camino a su casa-…me gusta ver que tu y papa…se llevan…aamm…bien…a pesar de todo

-¿por qué no deberías decirlo?

-ninguno quiere presionarte pero a veces el quererte tanto nos hace decir y hacer cosas que…pueden…presionarte, como que me alegre que mis papas estén juntos otra vez

-quería estar con él antes de saber-más que decirle pensé en voz alta, haciéndola sonreír-me refiero a que…, yo…imagino lo que debe ser para ustedes, lo que debió haber sido todo este tiempo…

-aun así, lo siento si…

-no te disculpes…por favor-la interrumpí, no quiero que lo haga, ni debe, no es su culpa de ninguno-cambiemos de tema

Así lo hicimos y llegamos a su casa más relajadas, apenas estacione Edward y Jacob ya estaban afuera…no he pensado en Jacob de esa forma…el novio de…mi hija, que raro.

-Nessy-su voz al abrazarla y besar…su mejilla, sonó tan feliz, de verdad que la quiere…la ama-bella-me saludo con la mano sonriéndome de oreja a oreja…me cae bien, asentí sonriendo en forma de saludo

-¿quieres entrar un rato o…?-parece que Edward no sabía cómo ni que decir

-aamm…después, tengo que irme-sin pensarlo camine hasta el al decirlo, percibiendo emociones encontradas en él-hasta mañana-dije al abrazarlo, cerré los ojos disfrutando de la "calidez" de su abrazo al devolvérmelo; no sé cuánto nos quedamos así hasta que me removí para darle un beso en la mejilla, aun no me animo a volver a besarlo bien

-hasta mañana bella-lentamente, casi calculando mi reacción, me regreso el gesto; me gusto aunque me contrario un poco al ponerlo en esta situación, calcular sus movimientos, sus palabras, disculpándose por todo…no soy justa con el

Sonreí sinceramente al despedirnos, voltee hacia los demás y ya no estaban, mire adentro de la casa pero ni siquiera se notaban cerca…sonreí de nuevo ante esto…mis queridos vampiros ayudándonos al darnos espacio y privacidad…esperen…¿dije mis queridos vampiros?, ja! pero claro también son…mi familia.


	37. Chapter 37

EDWARD POV

No puedo quejarme bella esta aquí, conmigo, sabe la verdad y…trata de tomar las cosas lo mejor que puede pero enserio odio no poder besarla.

-"poco a poco"-todos me apoyaban casi con el mismo pensamiento

…

En la madrugada me encontraba en la sala con los demás intentando "distraerme" conteniéndome de ir a su casa…

-¿qué vas a hacer con el tal Ángel?-estábamos en la sala viendo la tv cuando emmett pregunto con voz seria

-no tengo idea, no sé si hablar con él, no confió en lo que le conto, y si voy ahora temo que terminare haciéndole daño y eso lastimara a bella

-enserio se enojo cuando…

-si

-¿el también tiene…habilidades?...supongo que sí, ayudo a bella así que…-se respondió a si mismo

-como notaste…no le gusta hablar de ese tema…lo aprecia demasiado

-dijo que tienen una conexión…

-esa es una de las cosas que me molesta de él, conexión…con mi esposa, me dan ganas de partirlo en dos

-con gusto te ayudaría-agrego en tono de broma pero en el fondo se que lo considera

…

…

A pesar de todo me siento feliz, Nessy paso toda la tarde con su mama y cuando estaba despidiéndome de bella (no quisiera pero así tiene que ser) nos abrazamos no se cuanto tiempo una eternidad…aunque cuando termino me pareció apenas un segundo, nos besamos…en la mejilla, es casi como volver a empezar y está bien…esperare, creí que tendría que esperar mucho tiempo para que algo parecido sucediera y no…solo han sido un par de días…aunque demasiado intensos.

La rutina ha sido más o menos la misma, el trato hacia los otros es más relajado, como dije es casi como volver a empezar; bella fue otra vez a casa y muy poco tiempo, solo para ver a Esme y Carlisle (antes de ir pregunto si ellos estarían). En cuanto a nosotros en específico platicamos mas, ya sin ese aire tan pesado y triste de las primeras veces, me mira y sonríe con sinceridad, bromeamos y unas cuantas veces nos hemos tomado las manos y abrazado; teniendo en cuenta los antecedentes de nuestra relación nos recuperamos a pasos agigantados.

No he ido ni una vez a su casa, ni de día ni de noche a pesar de que sé que ahí está ese tal ángel. Bella nos dijo (casi no queriendo hacerlo) que ese tipo está dispuesto a hablar con nosotros cuando queramos; a Nessy solo le interesa que bella recupere la memoria y yo…sinceramente no se qué pesar, igual y como dijo solo la ayudo…pero aun me cae como patada en los…en el hígado, mejor espero, no por él sino por bella, pude ver la inquietud casi miedo al decirnos este mensaje.

Complicado pero así llegamos al fin de semana…

-mis papas se preguntan si la invitación sigue en pie-bella se dirigió a Alice

-por supuesto-Alice casi salto de la emoción-pueden ir a casa cuando quieran o…si quieres nosotros vamos…o si te parece mejor podemos salir a algún lado

-eso suena genial ¿a dónde?-le gusto mas la última idea

-aamm…veamos podemos ir a recorrer la cuidad, visitar algunos lugares que les interesen, tal vez ir al teatro o el cine o podemos…

-Alice, Alice-bella tuvo que hablar un poco alto para que dejara de parlotear-que les parece si nos vemos en algún lugar y ahí decidimos

-suena perfecto…¿está bien mañana a las diez en…mmm…el parque de los jardines?

-hermoso…-pronuncio dulcemente-¿Carlisle y Esme van a poder ir?-Alice asintió en respuesta-entonces ahí nos vemos…

-es un trato

-me parece genial que salgamos-Nessy se acerco a ellas bastante feliz-además ese parque me gusta mucho y después podemos comer en el mirador, claro solo nosotros ¿crees que les parezca extraño que los demás no coman?-soltó todo de corrido haciendo reír a bella

-no, descuida

-¿también va a venir…tu hermano?-trato de decirlo lo mejor que pudo

-no-bella contesto sin ninguna emoción, no me gusta nada la idea de verlo

-¡oh! está bien

Como ha pasado en estos días nos dependimos con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, no puedo evitar imaginar cada vez que seguirá su camino hasta que nuestros labios se encuentren…

Me cuesta trabajo no ir a su casa, al menos para saberla cerca, que esta ahí, se que no se irá…ya estoy mas cómodo con ese hecho pero aun así.

A la mañana siguiente estuve listo mucho tiempo antes de lo acordado…¿qué? quiero estar con ella. Llegamos casi unos cinco minutos antes de la hora prevista (yo quería venir desde antes, no se para qué, pero me convencieron de esperar).

No pude evitar ponerme nervioso por nuestro encuentro…nervios que se acrecentaron y desaparecieron en cuanto la vi caminando hacia mí…hacia nosotros, sonriéndome dulcemente…

-hola-saludo de forma general-Esme, Carlisle les presento a mis padres Alba y Leo

-un gusto, un placer-empezaron a presentarse amablemente

-me alegra que aun no te haya mandado al hospital-esta vez Leo se dirigió bastante divertido a mi

-¡papa!...sabes que no ha sido mi culpa-bella intervino tratando de defenderse

-fue un accidente-dijeron varios a coro haciendo reír a todos…hasta a bella

…

Pareció casi un cliché pero "los padres" se envolvieron en su propia conversación, bella y Nessy en la suya y los demás pues…tratamos de pasarla…al menos yo, voltea a verme de vez en cuando pero esta entretenida platicando con nuestra hija

…

-hola-se acerco a saludarme en cuanto Nessy fue con los demás-lamento no haberte saludado antes es que…-agrego mirando a nuestra hija

-lo entiendo no te preocupes

-me gusta este lugar

-es sumamente hermoso-nos detuvimos en una columna admirando uno de los muchos jardines y los demás siguieron su camino incluso sus padres, a pesar de darse cuenta o tal vez precisamente por eso.

-me gusta cómo se combinan los colores-agrego volteando a verme-simplemente no puedes dejar de verlo-a pesar de sus palabras conservo su mirada en mi ¿acaso fue una indirecta?

Si quiere que conserve mi distancia no está ayudándome mordiéndose el labio de esa manera y alternando su mirada entre mis ojos y mis labios, vamos bella bésame, se que quieres besarme. Casi leyendo mi pensamiento empezó a acercarse tortuosamente lento

-¿puedo besarte?-pronuncio casi a un centímetro de separación, pude sentir su dulce aliento chocar contra mi

-¿tienes que preguntar? Es lo único que deseo cada vez que nos vemos, que nos despedimos, que pienso en ti-esta vez yo acorte la distancia

Nos unimos lenta y delicadamente, diciéndonos tantas cosas con este acto, me pareció que espere otros diecisiete años para volver a besarla. En cuanto se separo para respirar mejor pegue nuestras frentes y nos quedamos abrazados en esta posición

…

-lamento haber tardado en…-su semblante se contrario un poco

-bella esta bien, te he entendido cada momento, de hecho yo creí que tan solo el estar cerca y tratarnos te costaría más tiempo de asimilar, en algún momento creí que ya no querrías estar conmigo

-no quise que te sintieras así-iba a repetirle que no pensara que esto me lastima pero se adelanto-es solo que sabía que cuando pasara-con un dedo rosó mis labios-ya no habría vuelta atrás y no quería nada interponiéndose en lo que me haces sentir-de nuevo nos unimos en un beso-es por eso que te pregunte…no sabía si tu tenias un pensamiento parecido-casi me dieron risa sus últimas palabras

-bella lo único que siempre he querido es estar cerca de ti y…besarte…pienso en eso todo el tiempo-ahora fui yo quien nos unió en otro beso ¿cómo es que resistí abrazarla como lo hago y estar lejos de sus labios? Esta vez subió sus manos hasta mi nuca y enredo sus dedos en mi cabello al unirnos de nuevo, no lo había hecho hasta ahora…y con lo que me gusta que lo haga

-vamos que ya nos dejaron-con una pequeña sonrisa deshizo nuestro abrazo pero tomo mi mano, caminamos en la misma dirección que los demás a pesar de estar lejos no nos costó encontrarlos.

Al alcanzarlos pudimos ver a uno grupo improvisando en una de las pequeñas plazas de descanso y a sus padres bailando, Alice y Jasper también se animaron

-¿bailas?-me pregunto bella y de inmediato nos unimos; al último todos terminamos bailando ahí

Nos pasamos el resto de la tarde recorriendo diferentes lugares, no pude parar de abrazarla, al menos por la cintura y besarla unas cuantas y cortas veces. El resto no hizo comentarios, incluso emmett (raro en el), supongo que no querían "arruinar" el momento aunque algunos si pronunciaron unos cuantos mentales.

No quisimos entrar al cine u otra clase de entretenimiento parecido, preferimos platicar entre nosotros. Sus padres son muy agradables y se nota lo mucho que la quieren…y al tal Ángel…quise saber la historia que cuentan sobre él, bella ya nos conto la real o…la supuesta real. Según sus padres conocieron a Ángel en un orfanato y de inmediato se llevaron bastante bien y cuando tuvo que salir de ahí le ofrecieron vivir en su casa y terminaron adoptándolo, una historia simple…fácil de creer.

…

-ha sido un tiempo muy agradable-empezó a despedirse Alba de forma general, ya casi es de noche y se notan un poco cansados

-opino lo mismo-Esme y ella congeniaron muy bien…todos, haciendo muy feliz a bella

-ojala podamos repetirlo-esta vez fue leo

-cuando quieran-le respondió Carlisle

-hasta mañana-bella se despidió de los demás y abrazo a Nessy-nos vemos-esta vez se dirigió a mí, dándome un ligero beso

-te amo mi bella, nos vemos

Al terminar de despedirnos se dirigieron a tomar un taxi con bella abrazada a cada lado por uno de sus padres…una imagen tierna pero que a Esme y Carlisle les provoco nostalgia…

-me alegra tanto que las cosas se hayan arreglado entre ustedes-Nessy se abalanzo a abrazarme cuando bella y sus padres salieron de nuestro campo de visión

-no tuviste que esperar tanto como imagine-esta vez fue rose

-afortunadamente-pensé en voz alta, aunque las cosas no están como quisiera rose tiene razón, es increíble que bella lo esté tomando así

BELLA POV

Estos días han sido extraños pero buenos, cada vez me llevo mejor con todos, sobre todo con Edward por supuesto. Fui de nuevo a su casa para conocer más a Esme y Carlisle son grandiosos…

El fin de semana pasado por las "vacaciones" se cancelo la invitación de Alice para que saliéramos y este fin se me ocurrió que podría suceder. En cuanto les avise de esto a mis papas pude notar su alivio y felicidad tanto en sus rostros como voces, a pesar de que trate de fingir o no pude o me conocen mejor de lo que pensé porque se dieron cuenta de mi estado de ánimo…y como ha mejorado hasta hoy.

Al último terminamos paseando por varios lugares; después de platicar un buen rato con Carlie (con ella las cosas aun son…complicadas, la quiero y me gusta pasar tiempo con ella…pero aun es…complicado) y en cuanto a Edward por fin arregle las cosas, en estos momentos me siento más liberada, aun es extraña y difícil toda esta situación pero ya no está esa aplastante presión en mi pecho. En el parque organizamos un mini baile, las personas pasaban y nos miraban un poco extrañados pero no nos importo.

Todos terminaron llevándose bastante bien con mis papas sobre todo Esme y Carlisle…mis…otros papas.

…

-toda su familia es grandiosa, se nota cuanto te aprecian-la voz de mama sonó tierna

-es relación seria ¿verdad?...es más seria de lo que creí-papa se pregunto y respondió a si mismo

-¿les molestaría si fuera así?

-¿eres feliz?-pregunto mama

-si

-¿hay algún motivo por el que…algo podría salir mal?-como aun vamos en el taxi no pregunto abiertamente sobre lo poco que saben de ellos

-no-respondí segura, hasta hace unas semanas yo tuve duda sobre eso pero ya no

-entonces está bien para nosotros-termino de decir papa

-gracias por apoyarme siempre-los abrace y así nos fuimos hasta llegar a casa

Llegamos directamente a cenar, por la "dieta especial" de ellos solo almorzamos ligeramente…

-¿tienen planes mañana?

-¿Por qué?

-¿me acompañarían al orfanato? desde que llegue no he ido y…quisiera ir

-me gustaría mucho conocerlo, nos invitaron a la subasta anual para recaudar fondos y quiero que incluyan ese lugar para que lo apoyen

-eso sería grandioso mama

-también me gustaría ir, pero tengo un reunión y tal vez termine hasta la tarde-continuo papa

-está bien, de hecho sería mejor, quisiera ir primero a otro lugar

Quiero ir a ese otro lugar…mejor dicho dos lugares, desde hace días quería ir a visitarlos, no se por qué no lo he hecho…tal vez por todo lo que tengo aquí…pero ya no quiero esperar más, quiero ir…necesito ir.

…

Durante mi ansiado y relajante baño me quede pensando que nos les conté sobre lo que he recordado o creo haber recordado así que al salir le marque a Edward para que viniera…a platicar, pero no quiero que todos se enteren…le mandare un mensaje.

-bella-en menos de un minuto salto a mi terraza en donde lo estaba esperando

-hola…aamm…quería platicar contigo, espero no ser inoportuna

-puedes llamarme cuando quieras-me respondió con esa sonrisa de lado

-ok…aamm…-logro que mis neuronas se desconectaran un momento-quería platicarte de…unas cosas que…creo…recordé

-¿de verdad? ¡Bella eso es grandioso!-dio un paso hacia mí y yo me senté en la banquita mirando al cielo extrañamente despejado…naturalmente, no por mi-¿por qué no nos dijiste hace rato?...a menos que…¿qué recordaste?-pronuncio lo último de forma picara

-la voz de Carlie-esto deshizo esa sonrisa torcida pero fue reemplazada por una de ternura-creo que una imagen de ella también y…no mencioné nada porque supuse que preguntarían como o en qué momento recordé

-¿y en qué momento fue?-esto lo confundió

-la primera vez que nos besamos

-¡aahh!-soltó distraídamente sonriendo

-bueno en el segundo beso-me corregí nerviosa-…ahí fue la primera vez que escuche su risa…cuando…estábamos besándonos…-esto suena más raro diciéndolo que cuando solo lo pensaba

-por eso te separaste como buscando a alguien-pensó un voz alta

-sí, de principio creí que estaba aquí pero…me di cuenta que la escuche dentro de mi cabeza, no con mis oídos…y…cuando estábamos en el parque la escuche diciéndome…mama, ¿no es extraño que la primera vez que la escuche fue precisamente en medio de un beso?

-no lo creo, Nessy es el fruto de nuestro amor y cuando nos besamos recordaste eso…nuestro amor y la persona que mas amamos, nuestra hija-me encanto su respuesta, Nes…Carlie el símbolo de nuestro…amor, suena lógico.

-supongo que si…aunque en ese momento, antes de saber todo esto, me contrario mucho escuchar la risa de quien en ese momento…creí era tu hermana…fue sumamente raro-ambos reímos

-¿y qué imagen viste?

-bueno…no estoy segura de que sea ella, pero es su cabello-lo ultimo dije para mí misma-vi a una pequeña jugando entre las luciérnagas, intentando atrapar una con un frasco

-la vez de las luciérnagas, recuerdo que algo te desconcertó

-si fue en ese momento

-es bastante probable que sea Nessy-sonreí de nuevo, si eran recuerdos-deberíamos entrar-se levanto ofreciéndome su mano al notar que me estremecí un poco por el frio a pesar de mi abrigo

-sí creo que es lo mejor-sonrió viendo nuestras manos unidas no sé si por ese hecho o porque tengo los dedos un poco congelados haciendo que casi no sienta (y obviamente el tampoco) la diferencia entre nuestras temperaturas.

-bella tu…aamm…-empezó a decirme en cuanto nos sentamos en el sofá-a pesar de lo que me has contado y he visto…aun me preocupo por ti y quiero saber si…¿cómo te afectaría nuestro veneno?¿aun pasaría lo que…tu…hermano dijo?-note como le cuesta hablar de él

-no-esto lo hizo sonreír un poco-no me afectaría de ninguna forma-esto volvió su sonrisa una mueca de preocupación

-¿o sea que…?¿y si…?-no se animaba a completar sus ideas, sé a que se refiere

-no puedes transformarme-esto lo tenso bastante el segundo que me tomo continuar-pero no es necesario…cuando cumpla dieciocho un ciclo se cerrara y dejare de…envejecer

-¿solo así?-lo que dije lo alegro e intrigo

-no sé como sea todo eso, pero sí, dejare de crecer

-supongo que eso te lo dijo ángel-sonó totalmente tranquilo e inocente, no creo que sea buena señal

-si

-¿cómo sabe eso y no recordaba nada de lo que paso?¿de nosotros?-maldición, lo sabia ¿qué hago?¿le digo la verdad? Ángel tiene razón debería decirle…al menos a él…¿qué hago?

-recordaba todo lo que paso antes del ataque-no me atreví, de todos modos no creo que sea un buen momento-ni siquiera me recordaba a mí, solo me creyó por…lo que puedo hacer-no debería enredar tanto esto

-aamm-pronuncio no muy convencido-está aquí

-si-solo asintió lejanamente-¿quieres hablar con él?-aunque no me guste se que tiene que pasar

-no…aun no-pronuncio tenso sumido en un pensamiento

-se que debes estar…molesto con él pero te pido que recuerdes en que me ayudo…

-pero primero te metió en esto-apretó los dientes y puños al decirlo

-yo lo hice…-me miro sumamente enojado-ustedes no saben que paso-empecé a explicar mi punto-significa que estaba sola…en un lugar en donde no debería haber estado y me metí en una pelea que no era mía, Edward esto es mi…

-¡no vayas a decir que esto es tu culpa!-se levanto furioso-odio que lo defiendas tanto…parece como si sintieras algo mas por él-que horror ¿cómo insinúa eso?

-no hay nada de eso, es verdad que él ha sido más que un hermano pero no por lo que crees-trate de decirlo más rápido que pude para evitar confusiones-él fue el único que pudo explicarme lo que soy, que me ayudo a…controlarlo, a no sentirme un…fenómeno, ángel ha sido mi guía…casi un padre para mí y para él yo soy como una hija

-espero que solo sea eso-dijo de nuevo entre dientes

-relájate-me acerque a abrazarlo-por favor-use mi voz y mirada más dulce

-como puedo negarte algo si lo pides así-también me abrazo acariciando delicadamente mi mejilla

-lo tendré en mente-bromee sentándonos de nuevo y más juntos en el sofá

-yo también tendré esto en mente-dijo mas para sí mismo

-¿qué?

-enojarme-respondió como sin nada pero con una sonrisa

-no te confíes-entrecerré los ojos-puede que termines haciéndome enojar a mí y créeme eso no te conviene

Bromee y puse una mano en su pecho para separarnos pero casi de inmediato tomo mi brazo y me atrajo más fuerte de lo que calcule por lo que casi caí sobre él, con su otra mano me tomo de la nuca y nos unió en un intenso beso…

-aamm…Edward…-me separe cuando sentí su mano deslizándose desde mi nuca, por mi espalda y hasta mi cadera-creo que…aamm…-no tenia idea como decírselo…sobretodo porque me estaba gustando. No agregue nada solo…y con mucho esfuerzo (en parte por cómo me tenia sujetada) regrese a sentarme al sofá, desviando mi mirada

-se que…aun necesitas ir despacio-tal vez no-es que me cuesta mucho controlar lo que me haces sentir-no necesite verlo para saber lo feliz pero contrariado que se sentía

-aamm…lo lamento…sé que no ayudo mucho, me…me gusta besarte, pero besarte así…aun es un poco…demasiado…-trate de explicarle lo mejor que pude

-entiendo-dijo relajado pero con un dejo de tristeza al levantarse…lo seguí

-nuestras visiones de…lo que hay entre nosotros son muy diferentes-sentí la necesidad de explicarme-para mi…eres mi novio-continúe mirándolo directamente a los ojos-tu…¿te conformas con eso?-pregunte un poco preocupada pero su mirada estaba más que iluminada…y esa sonrisa…

-creí que ya lo habías olvidado

-¿cómo podría?...me lo gritaste por teléfono-termine entre risitas recordándolo

-aamm…bella…estaba desesperado por…

-déjalo…te entiendo…-interrumpí sonriendo

-no sería conformarme-igual me beso tiernamente pero con mas sentimiento-francamente me fascina la idea

-y a mí, novio-me saco una enorme sonrisa decirlo

-mi bella…mi amor...en definitiva me gusta que seas mi novia-susurro contra mis labios


	38. Chapter 38

EDWARD POV

Bella me mando un mensaje preguntándome si podría ir a su casa…me sorprendió que preguntara, aun si no pudiera encontraría la forma de ir. Me conto que ha recordado algunas cosas, lo cual me alegro bastante; obviamente le pareció extraño sobretodo porque la primera vez que paso fue mientras nos estábamos besando.

Además (y aunque creí que ya lo había olvidado)…¿en serio cree que la idea de ser su novio es conformarme? Claro que me gustaría que fuera mi esposa pero…si lo veo desde cierto punto…eso solo es un titulo, estaremos juntos, es todo lo que importa.

A pesar de que no quería me fui…no sin antes besarla, abrazarla, llevarme un poco de su esencia conmigo…

-jajaja creí que estarías convenciéndola de mudarte con ella-se burlo Alice en cuanto llegue a casa

Creen que fui yo el de la idea de ir, nadie sabe del mensaje de bella…¿ni Alice? que raro ¿su bloqueo en ver a bella también incluyen los textos que envía?

-no es mala idea-pensé en voz alta respondiéndole

Me fui a mi habitación pensando en mi bella…no es mala idea eso de vivir juntos pero sé que para eso aún falta mucho…demasiado, quisiera estar con ella en este momento…estuve realmente tentado en regresar pero me contuve.

Cuando Nessy despertó le dije sobre lo que bella me había contado…

-¡recordó mi voz y me vio!-casi salto al decirlo

-es lógico que tú seas su primer recuerdo, eres su hija…para una madre sus hijos están primero, incluso si no los recuerdan-termino acariciando tiernamente la mejilla de Nessy

-opino lo mismo-respondí viendo a mi hija

-quiero hablar con ella…pero no por teléfono ¡mejor voy a su casa!-salió disparada hacia allá y la seguí escuchando las reacciones divertidas de todos

Apenas nos tomo unos segundos llegar, la puerta de su terraza estaba abierta y entro…entramos directamente, bella aun estaba durmiendo…

-¿Carlie?-susurro con los ojos aun cerrados pero empezando a removerse

-lo siento no quiera despertarte, es que papa me acaba de contar-se acerco rápidamente a abrazarla cuando bella se sentó

-¡oh!...aamm…no te preocupes…-respondió en medio de un bostezo pero con una pequeña sonrisa

- sabía que me recordabas un poquito, bueno no lo sabía pero lo esperaba, sobre todo cuando me llamaste pequeña y como nos tratamos desde el principio, yo sabía, lo sabía, ¡lo sabia!-casi brinco de alegría haciendo reír hermosamente a bella

-bueno…no recuerdo todo…solo tu voz…y una imagen-bella le explico con prudencia supongo que no quiere lastimarla

-ya me recordaras…a todos y todo va a ser como antes-se unieron en un abrazo, note que a pesar de que bella sonrió su semblante se volvió confuso y lejano, creo que esa frase la afecto. Trato de sonreír como sin nada en cuanto se dio cuenta de mi mirada

-Nessy creo que deberíamos regresar después-aunque trato de mejorar su semblante intervine-lamento que te hayamos despertado

-está bien…no importa…además ya es un poco tarde-o está mejor…o escondió muy bien su reacción anterior

-¿tienes planes?-Nessy pregunto emocionada queriendo quedarse aquí

-aamm…pues…lo lamento pero…-nuestra hija se decepciono un poco pero entendió sobre todo al ver la mueca de bella

-está bien…será después

-cancelaria pero enserio no puedo retrasarlo más…-¿retrasarlo?-me refiero a que…

-entiendo, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero-se unieron otra vez en un abrazo-es increíble que estés recordando-esta vez su abrazo fue tan grande que prácticamente la levanto del piso-nos vemos luego te quiero mama

-yo también-susurro con los ojos cristalinos

También se despidió de mi y regreso a casa…

-¿estas bien?-a pesar de la sonrisa la note afectada

-está muy feliz-casi dijo para si misma sentándose de nuevo en su cama

-¿y tú?

-estoy recordando a…mi hija…¿por qué no lo estaría?

-porque hasta hace poco tiempo tu no sabias nada de esto, no tenias una hija y con toda esta historia-mordió nerviosamente su labio-está bien que no te sientas…tan emocionada como los demás

No respondió nada solo me abrazo, no estaba llorando pero sentí un poco lo que pasaba en su interior. Nos quedamos así unos minutos hasta que se removió para besarme tiernamente…

-tengo que arreglarme, voy a salir

-no te oyes muy animada

-no se…más o menos

-bueno entonces…nos vemos-la bese sin despedirme como me gustaría diciéndole que la amo pero…se que no va a responderme igual…y duele

Obviamente no le conté a Nessy del semblante de bella después que se fue, aunque no fue necesario, ella también se da cuenta que bella aun no siente lo mismo, la entiende, la entristece un poco pero la entiende.

…

La llamamos unas veces en este tiempo y cada vez nos respondió que lo lamentaba pero seguía ocupada. Ya era algo tarde y no resistí mas, sobretodo porque al último no contesto, empecé a desesperarme un poco y termine yendo a su casa, no estaba en su habitación…pero alcance a escuchar a alguien moviéndose en la sala, quise ver si era ella pero…¡oh!...casi lo olvido…de seguro es él…

BELLA POV

Me siento triste y me desespera la situación con Carlie, es mi…hija y la quiero pero a veces no puedo evitar pensar que solo soy una chica de diecisiete, es egoísta lo sé pero no puedo evitarlo…

Antes de ir al orfanato quería visitar a…otros padres, otros de mis padres...

-"angel"-pero no quiero ir sola

-"dime"

-"quiero ir a ver a Charlie y Renée"

-"¿quieres ir sola o…?"

-"¿te importaría acompañarme?"

-"por supuesto que no"

-"¿nos vemos en el cuarto de espejo en media hora?"

-"si"

Casi no nos hemos tratado, pero estamos tranquilos, como dijo trabaja en "ganarse" mi cariño, aunque aun estoy un tanto resentida con él…no puedo evitar quererlo. Como dijimos nos vimos en aquel lugar y le avise a mama quien andaba por ahí que "saldríamos".

Entramos en un espejo apareciendo en el cementerio de forks en donde yacen los restos de Charlie. Aquí todavía es algo temprano además está un poco más oscuro por las nubes. Como se me hizo costumbre fui cortando algunas flores silvestres. Al llegar frente a él no sabía qué hacer, que decir…

-tus padres se divorciaron y tú fuiste a vivir con tu mama…-ángel empezó a contarme la historia, cosas generales dice que debo trabajar para recuperar mis recuerdos. Aun unos minutos después de que ángel había terminado seguí ahí de pie sin decir o hacer nada, solo mirando su lapida…

-ho-hola…papa-apenas si pude pronunciar por todas las emociones-yo…no se…que decir…antes de saber esto…ya te quería y…ahora…imagínate…eres mi papa-empecé a decir sin pensar en mis palabras, no sé cuantas cosas le dije, que tanto le conté…a veces me quedaba callada solo llorando, no sé cuánto tiempo después empecé a despedirme…

-volveré a verte y esta vez procurare que sea más seguido…papa-mande un beso a su lapida acomode de nuevo las flores y fui a buscar a ángel, alce un espejo y llegamos a Phoenix.

Casi fue la misma escena que con Charlie, solo que esta vez ángel se quedo alejado desde el principio, lo que tenía que contarme lo hizo en forks, solo se acerco a entregarme unas flores y me dejo con…con mi…mama. No sé cuanto llevaba ahí, diciéndole cosas, llorando...o en silencio pensando en todo, tratando de recordar.

…

-tengo muchos papas-dije en voz alta mirando a ángel-soy muy afortunada

-eran buenos padres-respondió mirando la lapida

-he sido afortunada con todos mis padres-camine hasta él y tome su mano-quería venir desde antes pero…a pesar de que creí que había reunido fuerzas, las situaciones me superan

-es entendible

-eso me dicen ellos todo el tiempo…¡oh! quería preguntarte sobre algo…los Vulturi-desde hace años Ángel me explico quienes son los lideres de cada especie y grupo que existe, no solo ellos-antes era un…vampiro, si llegaran a verme ahora…

-no te preocupes por eso, lo arregle hace muchos años, los Vulturi no te molestaran ni a los Cullen

-¿cómo?

-cuando tenias unos tres años se presento una pequeña…duda, los Vulturi iban a enviar a investigar pero usando el poder que pude canalizar a través de ti hice que perdieran interés…es algo así como con la prensa, solo que con ellos fue más difícil de lograr…tienen mentes muy poderosas y son bastantes, por eso terminaste en el hospital

-¿fue por eso?-mis papas me contaron que a esa edad me dio una fiebre muy fuerte y me sangraron la nariz y oídos, nadie se explico porque…mejore en unos días y como no paso otra cosa todos se calmaron-gracias

-era lo menos que podía hacer-susurro mirando a la nada

-vamos a ir al orfanato al regresar ¿quieres ir?-de repente cambie el tema para no deprimirnos

-creí que saldrías con Edward…las cosas van mejorando ¿no?

-sí, lo veré más tarde primero quiero ir a ver a los chicos, desde que volví a la escuela no los he visitado

-entiendo y…¿te importaría si no los acompaño esta vez?

-no, está bien-regresamos a casa y me sentí aliviada, mejor dicho feliz, eran mis padres…me hizo bien ir a verlos.

Ángel se disculpo por no acompañarnos…y esta vez escuche algo en su voz, no supe que, solo algo.

Nosotros nos encaminamos a aquel lugar, me gusta ir y convivir con los chicos, algunos…casi la mayoría son un poco difíciles de tratar pero me esfuerzo en entenderlos, yo apenas estuve unas semanas en un orfanato no sé lo que es crecer en un lugar así…aquí los cuidan mucho y tratan de convivir lo más parecido a una familia pero no es lo mismo a realmente tenerla, a pesar de todo estaba resultando bien. Con la mayoría de los niños pequeños es otra cosa…les encanta jugar. Llevábamos un rato ahí cuando una pregunta salió de mis labios sin pensarla…

-¿cómo sabes que quieres a una persona como tu hija y no…como a alguien que solo quieres mucho?

-¿dudas que te quiera?-su voz ligeramente afectada me hizo salir de mis pensamientos

-¡claro que no mama! ¿cómo puedes pensar eso?-esto relajo su semblante-es solo que…me quede pensando…-¿cómo le explico?-…me pongo en los zapatos de las personas que han adoptado, como ustedes…¿cómo distingues el cariño entre una madre y su hija?¿en que momento se dan cuenta que no solo los quieren porque…no se…porque te dicen que es tu hija?¿en que momento sabes que es real, que la quieres así?

-los demás no pueden saberlo hasta que lo sienten-toco su pecho con los ojos llorosos-no hay forma de describirlo, tu corazón se agranda al ver su mirada, es un sentimiento que no tiene medida, ni limite, ni condición, simplemente es el sentimiento mas grande, hermoso e incondicional que puede existir. La primera vez que te vi, lo supe…supe que tú eras mi hija, que existía para cuidarte, hacerte feliz, para amarte con todo mi corazón-ni siquiera me di cuenta que teníamos lagrimas hasta que escuche a papa

-¿por qué lloran?-ninguna de las dos lo miro solo nos abrazamos soltando mas lagrimas

-te amo mi bebe linda

-te amo mama-llore por sus palabras, por lo que siento por ella y porque a pesar de que quiero mucho a Carlie…no creo sentir lo que intento explicarme

-no pasa nada amor…aunque me parece que nuestra bebe quiere adoptar a una niña-termino de forma graciosa separándonos un poco

-todavía no, son muy jóvenes para ser abuelos-respondí también entre risitas

-bueno…ya que no tendré nietos hasta dentro de mucho, regresare a jugar con los niños-a pesar que uso un tono divertido me sentí…de varias formas, triste…no sé si algún día tenga un hijo…aparte de Carlie, por ella, aun no siento lo que debería sentir…y mis papas, creo que no tendrán nietos, no de mi. Trate de seguir con nuestra tarde pero un par de horas después tuve una sensación extraña…es ángel.

EDWAR POV

Ya era algo tarde y no resistí mas, la llame…pero no contesto…apagado, y no se los móviles de sus padres. Empecé a desesperarme un poco y termine yendo a su casa, no estaba…pero alcance a escuchar a alguien moviéndose en la sala…ángel…

-no está, me parece que aun va a tardar-no me había visto pero de alguna forma supo que estoy aquí

-me conto sobre lo que paso-llegue hasta estar frente a frente

-si-respondió mirando a la nada

-dime toda la historia-me adelante un paso amenazadoramente pero no retrocedió ni un milímetro

-es complicado-contesto haciendo un ademan para que me sentara pero no pude-y no debería contarles, no es una buena idea pero se los debo…es decir se lo merecen; semanas antes me encontraba en medio de una batalla, querían matarme…pero bella llego hasta nosotros y se interpuso en uno de los ataques, a pesar de ser un vampiro la hirió con un cuerno envenenado. Afortunadamente su acto me ayudo a vencer a mi atacante…al volver mis ojos hacia ella note que estaba en el piso como inconsciente, trate de sacar todo el veneno pero obviamente no lo logre…-su voz suena triste y melancólica, yo en cambio estoy bastante enojado y nervioso de imaginar el ataque-…aunque en ese momento creí que si, le agradecí lo que hizo y borre su memoria. Unos días después quise saber cómo estaba y parecía bien, pasaron las semanas y solo por curiosidad quise saber si todo seguía bien y ahí fue donde me entere…no sabía que ese veneno afectaría a alguien como ella y de esa manera, se supone que fue diseñado para matar…-mi estomago se contrajo solo de pensar en que bella pudo haber muerto-note lo que le sucedía, cada vez se debilitaba mas y su mente…eso era lo peor…

-¿qué sucedía en su mente?-siempre me ha intrigado eso

-oscuridad…vacio-su voz salió fría-tal vez algunos crean que es bueno no pensar en nada pero esa nada te consume sumiéndote en un vacio…casi borrando la esencia de quien eres, es…aterrador, si ese mismo vacio no se llevara tus emociones-no puedo imaginarme lo que mi bella debió pasar-pensar en su hija era lo único que no había podido arrebatarle esa oscuridad…momentos antes de que su cambio final comenzara logre comunicarle un poco de lo sucedido y lo que iba a pasar

-¿cómo?

-yo era lo que es ella ahora-no me respondió concretamente, ¿qué es bella y porque él ya no?-cuando despertó…quise llevarla de inmediato pero me pidió darle más tiempo con ustedes-está claro que pudo comunicarse con ella de alguna forma mental, ¿entonces bella podrá hacer eso ahora?-cuando escuche que estabas decidido a convertirla de nuevo…

-¿por qué no nos dijiste todo esto?¿porque la alejaste de nosotros?-de nuevo me acerque a ese tipo y esta vez con ganas de matarlo pero ni se inmuto, al contrario, parecía aceptar el hecho de que lo hiciera

-ya te lo dije-la voz de bella sonó detrás de mi

-por favor déjanos solos-le pidió el tipo ese

-¿para que? ya te explique lo que paso-pronuncio firmemente mirándome al decirlo-no hay nada más que hablar-termino de la misma forma mirándolo a él.

-bella…-es muy extraño como nos interrumpió, como si no quisiera que me contara algo mas

-¿qué haces aquí Edward?-suavizó su voz luego de que negó levemente con la cabeza al momento que el tipo ese se alejo

-te llame y no contestabas…-no supe que mas decir, la plática que tuve y su irrupción me dejaron pensando y sin palabras

-se me cayó el móvil, no lo resistió-me enseño el aparato bastante dañado-y me perdí un poco en lo que estaba haciendo, no me di cuenta de la hora lo siento

BELLA POV

Como supuse algo pasaba con ángel, en cuanto lo presentí busque un lugar para alzar un espejo y aparecer en uno de los de la sala…en donde sabia estaba pasando lo que estuviera pasando. Me encontré con Edward y Ángel hablando, me incomodo ver la postura amenazadora de Edward pero lo entendí y después de eso lo que me enojo fue ángel, quería que los dejara solos…

-"¿para qué?¿acaso vas a decirle todo?"-reproche mentalmente

-"bella solo quiero que conversemos a solas"-contesto tranquilamente

-"al parecer ya conversaron a solas, no hay nada más que hablar"-repetí mentalmente-"¿por eso no quisiste acompañarnos?¿sabías que vendría?"

-"solo lo supuse, teníamos que conversar y lo sabes"

-"¿le dijiste algo que…?"

-"trate de seguir tu historia…bella aun creo que debes decirle la verdad, piensa en el futuro si se llegara a enterar…"

-"eso no pasara"

-"pero si llegara a pasar, le dolerá más que le hayas mentido"

-"tal vez, pero no puedo decírselo…aun no"-fue lo último que nos dijimos mientras casi a la vez trate de conversar con Edward

-solo quería saber…

-entiendo que esto tenía que pasar en algún momento…-lo interrumpí-no debí intervenir así…

-es…tu hermano, lo aprecias…lo quieres-me interrumpió bastante tenso

-imagino cómo debe hacerte sentir…Edward yo…

-está bien bella…hablamos...y no voy a mentirte, me enojo mucho lo que dijo, tuve ganas de atacarlo-y eso sin saber toda la verdad-y aun no confió en el…pero dejare ese tema en paz, por ti…por tu tranquilidad

-gracias-me acerque a besarlo, se que no es justo para él…para ellos, pero ya no tener esta incertidumbre me libera bastante.


	39. Chapter 39

_**Casi la mitad de este cap no estaba planeada originalmente pero no se que medio anoche y lo modifique, espero que esto no fuerce demasiado algunas escenas...ojala les guste**_

_**Besos, nos leemos luego y feliz año nuevo…**_

…

…

BELLA POV

Tal vez estoy haciendo mal en no decirle toda la verdad por lo menos a Edward, es solo que aun no estoy preparada para hacerlo, no sé si algún día lo esté. Ángel me ha recomendado hacerlo pero…¿para que? no podemos cambiar el pasado, ni borra su dolor, solo los hará sufrir mas y tal vez quieran que se aleje de mi, de nosotros y eso dañara a mis padres, a July, a mi…aunque me esfuerce en esconderlo puede que lo noten y eso no les gustara ¿por qué debe haber más dolor? No…viviremos con este secreto, el deberá vivir con no agradarle a los Cullen o peor, que les empiece a caer bien y hasta le agradezcan lo que hiso (solo lo que les conté). Se que aun se siente muy culpable, tal vez siempre se sienta así, pero ese deberá ser su…castigo…callar, sonreír y aceptar; así se lo dije y me prometió hacerlo, al igual que tratar de ser feliz, pero no piensen lo contrario, esto último también en parte es castigo…para él, yo todavía quiero que sea sinceramente feliz. En cuanto a mí…al igual que él, al igual que el resto del mundo deberé aceptar las consecuencias de mi decisión, si en algún momento se llegaran a enterar por mi o por otro medio…tendré que afrontarlo; espero que nunca suceda pero debo tener en mente que puede pasar.

No me gusta que los chicos a veces me cuenten alguna cosa relacionada a mi pasado y yo no tenga idea de que hablan, debido a eso he tratado de esforzarme por recordar, cada que escucho algún dato o al mirarlos fijamente (cosa que creo no les molesta, solo me dejan hacerlo).

…

Nos despedimos en la escuela sin trazar ningún plan y esta vez yo fui a su casa…sin avisarle a nadie

-¡bella! qué bueno que hayas venido-Esme me recibió-pero me temo que no hay nadie mas

-¡oh!...aamm…¿también tienes planes?-puede que tenga algo que hacer

-no, para nada, pasa

Como parecía que de verdad no tenía planes platicamos un rato en el cual trato de comunicarse con Edward o Carlie a pesar de que le dije que no era necesario, si ella no tenia problema podía esperarlos.

…

-¿no sé donde se habrán metido todos?-puso una mano en la cintura ante su reproche

-será mejor que regrese mañana

-no no no, cuando Edward se entere que estuviste aquí y no logre comunicarme o que lo esperes no le gustara. Nessy y Jacob deben seguir en el cine con los móviles apagados y los demás…no sé donde estarán cazando, de seguro no hay señal-esta vez saco un móvil tratando de llamarlo otra vez-ya se, quédate aquí e iré a buscarlo

-no es necesario Esme

-ya te dije que...

-está bien entiendo, pero en ese caso te acompaño

-no…bella…están cazando…no es seguro que…-de pronto su cara se volvió de preocupación

-nada me pasara

-tal vez, pero mejor espérame aquí, no estaría tranquila de otra forma-me tomo de las manos aun preocupada

-está bien

-te quedas en tu casa, espero no tardar mucho-me sonrió gentilmente y salió como rayo de aquí

Me senté un momento en el sofá pero era extraño estar aquí, me levante a caminar por la sala y no se en que momento ya me encontraba subiendo las escaleras…encaminándome supuestamente a ningún lado…pero termine frente a su puerta…¿entrare?...no sé si deba o no pero la curiosidad pudo mas conmigo…la decoro, ya parece más de él…mas su espacio.

Note unas fotografías, la vez pasada no había ninguna; me sentí extraña al verlas…en las que soy…vampiro no me identifique para nada y en las que soy humana…soy yo…pero no se siente como si fuera yo. Tome una de…nuestra boda…

-te veías hermosa-escucharlo tan cerca me asusto haciendo que soltara el marco el cual atrapo antes que se estrellara-¿te asuste?-a él también le extraño

-es que…me perdí viendo la foto, lo siento…no debí entrar aquí-trate de dar un paso hacia la puerta pero no me dejo

-puedes entrar a esta habitación cuando tú quieras

-aamm…gracias-me regreso la foto y decidí dejarla en donde estaba, aun me siento rara al verla

-¿por qué no me dijiste que ibas a venir?

-aamm…lo lamento, fue de última hora…

-no te disculpes bella, lo decía porque asi no habría salido

-tienes que cazar-di unos pasos hacia otro grupo de fotografías

-podría haberlo hecho después-casi no pongo atención a sus palabras al examinar esas otras imágenes

-sé que soy yo…pero…no…se siente como si fuera yo…-no pude evitar decirlo en voz alta al ver otra foto en la que soy…un vampiro

-tranquila de por si el cambio es un poco traumático…y en tu caso…-camino hasta estar a mi lado e inconscientemente voltee a abrazarlo-no te pongas triste

-no estoy triste…no se que siento, pero no es tristeza

Nos quedamos un rato así y voltee despacio hasta besar su pecho, no pensé en ese acto solo lo hice, sentí su mano en mi mentón y nos unimos en un beso…el cual fue interrumpido por el sonido de mi móvil

-lo siento-me separe un poco para contestarlo

-¿cariño aun vas a ir? porque ya es algo tarde-es mama…¿ir? a sí, ya lo había olvidado

-aamm…-antes de contestar mi atención fue captado por un susurro

-termine de cazar hace horas ¿por qué tuve que quedarme hablando con Jasper y Alice?¿por qué no la vio?-parecía que refunfuñaba para sí mismo sin mirarme

-¿les importa si no voy?-por fin conteste a mama y de reojo vi que Edward volteo a verme con una gran sonrisa

-está bien cariño, supongo que estas con Edward, saluda a todos de nuestra parte

-lo hare, nos vemos,…les manda saludos-innecesariamente repetí después de colgar

-lo escuche-respondió con una pequeña sonrisa-igualmente-agrego y regrese mi atención a las fotografías

-si al menos pudiera recordar algo…-…ya no sería tan raro verlas, termine la frase en mi mente; creo que Edward me dijo algo pero no lo escuche al hacer un intenso esfuerzo por conseguir aunque sea un mínimo recuerdo de nosotros…maldición solo uno…vamos bella…solo…uno…¡rayos!

-tranquila amor, ya recordaras-su mano rosando mi mejilla hizo que le pusiera atención…y me diera cuenta que se me escaparon unas lagrimas

-lo siento no quería…-le di la espalda tratando de mejorar mi semblante, esta vez no me dijo nada solo me abrazo

Tratamos de cambiar de tema y terminamos en una plática más amena al sentarnos en su sofá…

…

-¿y cantaste?-me pregunto divertido

-¡claro! perdí la apuesta y tenía que pagar

-me gustaría escucharte cantar

-no te lo recomiendo, lo hago muy mal

-no es verdad, cuando nos vimos en la oficina del rector estabas cantando y me gusto mucho

-estaba susurrando, es no vale…además debió sonar muy mal

-no fue así-me atrajo de la nuca y abrazo por la cintura al besarnos de nuevo y...no se si afortunada o desafortunadamente alcance a sentir la presencia de Carlie…

-vamos, quiero ir a saludar-pedí al separarme y levantarme

-si vamos-trato de poner su mejor cara pero creo que no le gusto del todo

EDWARD POV

Me lleve una sorpresa cuando Esme fue a buscarme al bosque, bella estaba en casa y al parecer desde hace horas, las mismas que yo me la pase aquí tratando de matar el tiempo. Corrí lo más rápido que me fue posible hasta su encuentro; pasamos un momento complicado, me parece que no había visto fotos de antes…dijo que no estaba triste aunque eso me pareció

…

-si vamos-conteste lo mejor que pude, cuando rompió nuestro beso para ir a saludar a el resto de la familia o mejor dicho a Nessy, casi todos ya habían llegado y no había dicho nada; puede ser que antes no estábamos besándonos a punto de profundizar un poco mas…o solo es que de verdad quiere ver a nuestra hija

…

-hola, ¿por qué no dijiste que ibas a venir?-la cuestiono Nessy al abrasarse pero bella pareció perderse en un pensamiento, parece que no muy feliz-¿sucede algo?

-no…aamm…es que me quede pensando en algo-respondió con un semblante nada afectado

Igual que paso antes con nosotros luego de un momento algo triste bella cambio la conversación por un tema que no tuviera nada que ver para mejorar el ambiente…

-me acabo de dar cuenta que no te he preguntado en qué momento recordaste-le dijo Nessy

-aamm…-mi bella volteo a verme y tuve que usar toda mi fuerza para no sonreír recordando el momento

-¿qué?-Nessy se dio cuenta de su mirada

-nada…aamm…cuando…me abrazabas

-¿en serio? Entonces cada vez que te vea voy a abrazarte con todo lo te quiero para que recuerdes mas cosas-las palabras de Nessy le aguadaron los ojos a bella-¿algo?-pregunto divertida, sabe que es muy poco probable

-no-respondió casi con voz rota-no son todas las veces-agrego rápidamente luego de aclararse la garganta-no se como funciona…solo pasa

-bueno…voy a seguir intentándolo-agrego animada haciéndonos reír-¿quieres algo de cenar? porque yo tengo hambre

-sí, te ayudo-bella se levanto intentando seguirla

-nop…yo lo hare-le dio un beso en la mejilla e intento que se sentara

-te ayudare…

-pero yo quiero hacerte la cena-esta vez sonó como niña pequeña

-¿hay alguien que te diga que no?-nessy pensó rápidamente en todas las veces que bella se ha negado a salir o hablar o acompañarla

-no-respondió divertida sin notarse lo anterior

Se dirigió a la cocina bajo la mirada melancólica de bella, la cual cambio un momento después por una tierna y algo feliz…

-quiero que escuches algo-tomo mi mano y nos encaminamos al piano-esta melodía…es especial...

Le pedí que se sentara a mi lado y empecé a tocar la nana que le compuse, no quise decirle esto…solo quería que supiera que es especial. Voltee a verla y tenía una mirada profunda, como pensando en algo…mordió su labio, acto que me distrajo pero me obligue a continuar de la mejor forma que pude, un momento después puso su mano sobre la mía deteniéndome ¿acaso no te gusta?...pero bella es tu canción; mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando movió mi mano y ella empezó a tocar, a lo que yo también continúe. Creí que se la había aprendido pero pasamos a unos acordes que no había escuchado…entonces…

-la recuerdas-asegure mirándola con una sonrisa pero ella estaba casi llorando

-¿es así?-pronuncio con voz rota

-si-apenas lo dije se arrojo a abrazarme...sollozando bajo...

-...no llores amor-me desespera esta situación, la entristece no recordar, le duele hacerlo ¿ahora que?

-lo siento…es que…aamm…me emocione mucho-trato de componer su semblante al deshacer nuestro abrazo

-no tienes que disculparte-limpie una nueva lagrima que se le escapo, quise preguntarle sobre como la recordó pero creo que será mejor esperar

-ya está la cena-por fin Nessy salió a nuestro encuentro conteniéndose de hacerlo antes-¿vamos?

Bella se levanto totalmente repuesta mirándola con mejor semblante; la cena paso totalmente tranquila y en un buen ambiente, la acompañe a su casa y un poco antes de llegar nos detuvimos…ya que vamos en auto, además quería pasar más tiempo con ella

-a veces soñaba con ella-me dijo al separarnos un poco después de un beso

-¿con…quien?-me confundieron un poco sus palabras

-con esa canción…a veces soñaba con ella, quise aprender a tocar el piano porque podía escucharla en mi cabeza y a pesar de que trate de mostrársela a los demás, no era lo mismo…sin contar que nadie la había escuchado antes

-la compuse especialmente para ti

-¿de verdad?-sus ojos brillaron un poco ante mis palabras-es una hermosa melodía, gracias-pronuncio antes de atraernos para besarnos, algo un poco complicado por estar aun en el auto-creo que ya…debería entrar

-si ya sé, nos vemos mañana

BELLA POV

Esa melodía…a veces podía escucharla en mis sueños, no sabía de donde era, ni mis padres, ni…bueno ángel tal vez si pero me respondía igual que los demás "es una melodía hermosa pero nunca antes la había escuchado"…hace años que conozco esa canción, canción que él me compuso. Al principio me gano el sentimiento, muchas cosas se revolvieron dentro de mí y aunque haya llorado fueron cosas buenas.

En estos días Edward ha venido de visita como cualquier otra persona, encontrándose una vez con Ángel…no fue lo más cordial del mundo pero ya no parece querer matarlo y Ángel…el maneja sus emociones…su culpa a su manera; se asintieron el uno al otro de manera educada sin dirigirse la palabra, me parece que no estuvo tan mal.

…

-July perdón por estos días casi no hemos hecho nada juntas-le dije un poco antes de irnos a la escuela

-no hay problema, entiendo, una situación así debe ser muy complicada…además…es tu novio, eso lo entiendo mucho más-pronuncio pícaramente lo ultimo

-ok…

-y no creas que me la he pasado sola y triste-agrego de forma dramática

-ya lo sé, me lo has repetido no sé cuantas veces ¿ya te invito a algún lado?

-no…lo invite yo-agrego más que feliz-y acepto-casi grito lo ultimo

-me alegro…por los dos

-aunque…ha estado muy triste, cada vez que hablamos…aunque trata de ocultarlo se le nota

-un poco, pero trata de que no les afecte-después de estas líneas seguimos en otros temas, no quiero profundizar en ese tema…con nadie

…

-relájate con la comida amiga te vas a comer hasta los tenedores-soltó amy bastante divertida, solo conteste rodando los ojos, no se porque hoy tengo mucha hambre

-¿estás comiendo por dos? no me digas que ya tienes una mini bella ahí-esta vez fue will señalando mi vientre, vi de reojo la reacción de Edward…está tan tenso que me parece que explotaría con el más mínimo toque y ya ni se diga del resto ¿pero qué demonios le pasa a will? ¡¿cómo se le ocurre insinuar que estoy embarazada?!-tranquila fue una broma-agrego un poco alterado al ver que empecé a ahogarme con la comida

-¿bella estas bien?-todos pronunciaron de diferente forma casi al mismo tiempo

-cof, cof…si…-me costó un poco componerme-que broma tan mas…tonta-dije asesinando con la mirada a will

-perdón-se disculpo al momento que mis amigas empezaron a regañarlo

Después de terminado el almuerzo y ese extraño e incomodo momento me detuve a pesar en eso…un embarazo ¿cómo habrá sido con Carlie? Definitivamente es una hermosa idea…aunque lo que he escuchado de esos embarazos siempre es…bastante malo, aun así me gustaría recordarlo

Mañana es cumpleaños de July y a fin de cuentas no se decidió por ningún viaje (como le propuse hace días) solo quiere pasar el día divirtiéndose. Planeamos que la mañana fuéramos solo nosotras, mas tarde la convencimos de una comida "en familia" aunque no estarán sus padres, solo los míos y por supuesto Ángel y ya en la noche iremos a bailar a un club en donde invito a algunos amigos y especialmente a los Cullen, se lleva muy bien con ellos. Hablando de ellos no pudieron evitar enterarse desde antes, Alice trato de convencerme de hacerle una fiesta sorpresa pero no acepte, le explique que no le gusta festejar su cumpleaños y lo comprobó cuando intento preguntarle la fecha de su cumpleaños y July cambio radicalmente el tema

…

-lo siento pero ya tengo que irme-repetí encaminándome a la puerta, desde que salimos de la escuela vine a la casa Cullen, como la mayoría de las tardes

-quédate otro rato-me pidió Carlie con un puchero bastante conmovedor pero me obligue a no caer en su encanto

Estos días he estado animando un poquito a July, se deprime mucho días antes y después de su cumpleaños, y por todo lo anterior he tenido algo "abandonados" a mis papas, quiero pasar esta tarde con ellos y calculo que mama ya llego a casa

-de verdad no puedo, lo siento

-un ratito…uno chiquito-siguió queriendo convencerme y Edward (quien salió con nosotras a despedirme) solo reía de la situación

-me gustaría pero no puedo, nos vemos maña…na-mi voz salió cortada al sentir un dolor en el vientre

-¿estás bien?-preguntaron a coro viendo mi mano sobre el mismo

-si-trate de sonar convincente pero me preocupe un poco, no por mí, siento como si esto fuera por alguien más…no puede ser Ángel…sería demasiado raro porque me dolió el vientre…creo que es mama, la he notado extraña estos días

-¿segura?-Carlie insistió

-no es nada-tome su mejilla para tranquilizarla-ya debo irme-esta vez di un beso ligero a Edward y subí a mi auto

…

Estaba entrando a mi casa cuando escuche unos sollozos muy bajos…suena a…mi mama.

-¿mama que pasa?-la hice pegar un salto por el susto que le di al entrar a uno de los saloncitos de la casa

-me asustaste bv-trato de sonar normal al darme la espalda y limpiar su cara-¿sabes algo de ángel?

-creo que salió otra vez con July

-me alegra que por fin se hayan decidido-trato de decir entre risas pero su voz salió un poco rota

-¿qué tienes?-han pasado cosas tan fuertes, intensas y difíciles en tan poco tiempo que casi no he puesto atención a los demás

-nada bv, no me hagas caso-toco mi nariz y trato de irse

-desde hace tiempo te he notado extraña, no quiero entrometerme pero no me gusta verte llorar, por favor cuéntame ¿puedo ayudarte?...dime algo mami-hace años que no la llamo así, no sé si fue eso o que cosa que mama se soltó a llorar bastante fuerte, haciendo que me doliera el corazón

-bv…mi bebe linda-le costó pronunciar en medio del llanto cuando nos lleve hasta un silloncito

-dime que tienes mami-acaricie su dorado cabello tratando de reconfortarla

-no estoy segura pero…pero…creo que…-tomo su vientre y el mío se contrajo de nuevo como cuando estaba con Edward y Carlie-creo que estoy…embarazada

Esa información hizo que la contracción en vientre creciera, ¿embarazada?¿mi mama? pero ella no puede…es decir…me conto sobre los varios abortos que tuvo…¿que pasara si de verdad lo está?

-"bella que sucede"-me pegunto ángel al abrir mi mente, debió percibir mis sentimientos

-"creo que mama está embarazada"-solté sin mas

-"pero si ella…"

-"lo sé, es lo que me preocupa"

-"quieres que vaya"

-"no espera, quiero hablar a solas con ella, aun no está segura…es una sospecha, no sé si papa lo sepa"

-"bien…cualquier cosa avísame"-fue lo último que me dijo y nuestras mentes volvieron a cerrarse

Me sumergí en mis pensamientos y mama en su llanto…la entiendo…si lo está ¿que pasara con ese bebe?¿sobrevivirá? tal vez yo podría ayudarla a que el embarazo llegue a término y sin ninguna complicación (espero, aunque hare mi mayor esfuerzo). Estoy segura de que si lo está y le explico que puedo ayudarla ya no estará tan abatida pero ¿y si no? eso debe significar que debe ser algo mas para que tenga esos síntomas…¿y si es algo malo? Además pensar en un posible embarazo la afectara más que nada emocionalmente, nita me conto que le costó mucho salir de su depresión…

-tienes que hacerte exámenes…debemos ir al medico

-se…que debo…ser fuerte…pero…tengo mucho…miedo…de todo…-apenas pudo pronunciar

-lo que pasaste…lo poco que me han contado de lo que pasaste no es cualquier cosa, es entendible que estés asustada, bastante nerviosa…¿te harías un test casero?

-yo…yo…-jamás había visto asi a mama, ella siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro, siempre firme, fuerte, devorando al mundo de un bocado y ahora parece la más indefensa criatura llorando sobre mis piernas, totalmente abatida, asustada y triste-…no se

-¿papa lo sabe?-solo negó con la cabeza-¿todavía va a tardar?-esta vez asintió igual, ya ni puede hablar. No se cuanto tiempo paso llorando y no se como yo contuve mis propias lagrimas, ángel llego (solo, july tuvo que ir a su casa), intento venir a apoyarla…a las dos pero le pedí que nos dejara a solas. Se la paso pidiéndome disculpas, diciendo que debería ser fuerte y otras cosas más hasta que se quedo dormida, la cargue estilo bebe y la lleve a su recamara…¿ahora qué hago?¿llamo a papa? Mejor voy a conseguir los test. Quise solo alzar un espejo y aparecer cerca de alguna farmacia o pedírselo a Ángel pero manejar me ayudara a despejarme un poco, deje a mama tranquilamente dormida pidiéndole a Ángel que la cuidara en lo que vuelvo, tome las llaves de mi auto y salí.

Al llegar al centro estuve buscando farmacias pero las dos que conozco están cerradas ¿quién cierra una farmacia?¿que no saben que las personas enferman todos los días y a todas horas? No tuve más remedio que ir a la plaza, creo que ahí hay por lo menos una, con eso de que nunca me enfermo jamás se me ocurrió buscar en donde hay farmacias…

-quiero una prueba de embarazo-solté sin más al llegar con la dependienta-que sean tres y de diferentes marcas-agregue rápidamente, quiero asegúrame…tal vez mañana consiga cita con el médico pero sería bueno salir de dudas ahora

-eres muy joven para estar en esta situación-me dijo la mujer que me atendía-espero que todo salga como tú lo quieras-agrego al darme la bolsita con las pruebas

-no tengo idea de que resultado quiero-pensé en voz alta

-¿quieres tener un bebe a tu edad?-sonó intrigada, por supuesto creyó que son para mi

-gracias, ya tengo que irme-pague en efectivo y salí sin decir otra cosa, quiero llegar a casa y…no quiero discutir mi vida o la de mis padres con extraños

Conduje lo más rápido de regreso a casa, papa aun no llega, no sé si sea bueno o malo, en cuanto estuve en la habitación de mama la desperté, Ángel entendió que es un momento entre nosotras.

-mama, mama

-¿qué…?-pronuncio bastante desorientada y cuando empezó a regresar a la realidad su semblante se entristeció de nuevo

-te traje esto-le mostré las pruebas-por favor háztelas, así ya no habrá duda-vi su indecisión, su miedo en la mirada y el resto de su cuerpo al empezar a temblar-siempre has sido fuerte mama y aun lo eres, justo ahora lo eres, aunque te sientas asustada y triste, eres una mujer muy fuerte, es una de las cosas que admiro de ti, te amo mami-soltó algunas lagrimas y me abrazo

-se supone que la mama soy yo, yo debo apoyarte, ser tu soporte

-lo has sido mas de diecisiete años, ahora me toca a mi

-te amo mi bebe linda-minutos después se animo a hacerse las pruebas, fueron los minutos más largos de nuestras vidas, sobre todo de ella por supuesto

-es la hora-pronuncie y vimos los resultados-negativo…negativo…negativo-los tres salieron igual, ¡oh oh! esto no es precisamente bueno. Como lo supuse mama se arrojo a llorar de nuevo, sus abortos a pesar de que fueron hace muchos años la dejaron afectada

-tranquila mami, tranquila-me la pase así una media en la que estuve tentada a provocarle sueño otra vez pero me parece que desahogarse la ayudara, me sirvió a mi

-amor…-pronuncio papa al entrar a su recamara-¿qué sucede?-pregunto muy asustado cuando por fin alcanzo a vernos-¿por favor díganme que pasa?

-trata de calmarte papa, no es…malo-dije delicadamente para no alterar mas a mama-los dejare solos-dije mirándola

-te agradezco mucho mi bebe-me beso la mejilla y yo hice lo mismo con papa tratando de tranquilizarlo

-¿amor que es esto?-alcance a ver a papa tomar una de las pruebas provocando que mama llorara de nuevo tuve el reflejo de regresar a abrazarla pero tengo que darles espacio, este es un momento de pareja. Aun así me fue inevitable entristecerme, me parece que estoy captando un poco los sentimientos de mis padres…creí que ya no pasaba esto, no he esforzado tanto mi mente y no había estado "débil" como dijo ángel.

Apenas entre a mi habitación sentí una presencia conocida…Edward…sentirlo me devolvió la sonrisa al rostro.

-me mentiste-pronuncio con voz fría al dar un solo paso para entrar a la habitación…

EDWARD POV

Apenas perdimos de vista el auto de bella, Alice apareció en la sala y nos convenció de salir. Nos la pasamos recorriendo el centro, me sentí extraño pues en un momento todo empezaron a caminar en parejas…y yo aquí…solo…sin amada esposa, creo que en vez de distraerme me voy a deprimir, no sé porque si hemos estado juntos mucho tiempo…reafirmo que jamás será suficiente.

-quiero comprarle algo a mama, vamos a la plaza-pidió Nessy bastante animada

…

-¿qué tal esto?¿o esto?-estaban tratando de decidir mientras los hombres nos quedamos afuera de la tienda, me recordó cuando vinimos la primera vez con bella. Jasper estaba contándome algo cuando desvíe mi mirada a la planta baja y la vi pasar.

-ya vuelvo-dije sin mirarlo y rápidamente corrí a las escaleras

¿Por qué estará aquí? y sola, camine un poco apresurado cuando alcance a verla de nuevo…entrando a una farmacia. ¿bella se enfermara? que raro. A pesar de que me encontraba bastante lejos (para cualquier otro) puse atención en lo que fue a buscar, me intriga; si es que esta enferma ¿de que? Claro que no tiene que ser para ella…¿y si se enfermo alguno de sus padres? Bella parece apurada, camino directamente hasta la dependienta…

-quiero una prueba de embarazo-me detuve en seco al escuchar eso, ¿embarazo?¿embarazo?...¡no! ¿mi bella embarazada?...¿ella?


	40. Chapter 40

_**Estos caps no eran exactamente asi pero todo sucedio: mi lap se descompuso y se pusieron a jugar con la memoria en donde guardaba todo borrando mis archivos...¡aaahhhh!, fortunadamente me encontre otra memoria en donde no estaba lo que he actlizado o modificado...solo borradores y de ahi volvi a escribirlo...o al menos lo que recordé...como tengo ya varios caps escritos a veces me revuelvo un poco...bueno, espero que les guste.**_

EDWARD POV

A pesar de que me encontraba bastante lejos (para cualquier otro) puse atención en lo que fue a buscar, me intriga; si es que esta enferma ¿de que? Claro que no tiene que ser para ella…¿y si se enfermo alguno de sus padres? Bella parece apurada, camino directamente hasta la dependienta…

-quiero una prueba de embarazo-me detuve en seco al escuchar eso, ¿embarazo?¿embarazo?...¡no! ¿mi bella embarazada?...¿ella? no, no puede ser, tal vez una de sus amigas aunque…la broma del almuerzo…y…como le dolió el vientre hace rato ¿será que…?, bella…¿tú?.

¡Maldición, maldición, maldita sea! Debe ser del imbécil ese que era su…novio ¡entonces me mintió! tenían una relación más…mas…intima de lo que me conto, me mintió

-"Edward que pasa"-pregunto Jasper mentalmente al mandar ondas de tranquilidad, apenas si pude escucharlo o sentirlo, ¡no puede ser!

-que sean tres y de diferentes marcas-corrigió bella rápidamente

-eres muy joven para estar en esta situación, espero que todo salga como tú quieras-menciono la mujer que la atendió

-no tengo idea de que resultado quiero-¡demonios! si son para ella, y…¿cómo que no sabe que quiere?¿acaso quiere tener un…bebe del imbécil ese?

-¿quieres tener un bebe a tu edad?-esa mujer pregunto casi lo que yo quería saber

-gracias, ya tengo que irme-respondió bella al pagar. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que estoy aquí…

-¿mi bella, embarazada?-pensé triste y sumamente celoso

Embarazada…embarazada…un bebe…otro la toco, ellos hicieron…tuvieron…

-"Edward"-sentí la mano de Jasper sobre mi hombro al mandarme mas ondas de tranquilidad que no están funcionando de nada-"cálmate"-pronuncio con voz seria, me di cuenta que casi estoy en posición de ataque…solté un gruñido y salí de ahí, tomando el mismo camino que bella.

-"Edward"-casi grito mentalmente

-quédate aquí-le ordene entre dientes, no quiero que nadie más se dé cuenta…tengo que hablar con ella

No puede ser que mi bella este embarazada, eso implica varias cosas, en primera que otro la haya tocado, lo que me tiene totalmente enfurecido y si no tuviera nada con el padre del bebe, no sé como un hijo pueda afectar nuestra relación. No puedo creerlo, ha estado con otro…me mintió…¿porque me mintió?

Corrí tras ella, pero hay muchas personas y no pude tomar el mismo camino, aun así llegue antes a su casa y me quede en su terraza, quería entrar a su habitación, la puerta esta abierta pero…no creí que fuera lo mejor.

Estaba en estos pensamientos cuando mi móvil sonó, no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie pero no quiero preocuparlos…aunque…es alice, ¿acaso no ve que quiero estar solo?

-ahora no…-comencé a decirle

-¿Edward dime qué sucede? ¿que pasa con bella?, estas en su casa ¿cierto?

-si…y no pasa nada solo quiero hablar con ella-trate por todos los medios de sonar convincente

-en mi visión no te vez tranquilo

-no te metas Alice, es algo entre bella y yo-no precisamente, solo no quiero que alguien más sepa de esto, esto es entre nosotros dos, solamente nosotros

-los demás se extrañaron mucho de que te hayas ido así, ¿qué les digo?

-no lo sé, invéntales lo que quieras

-bien-contesto un poco molesta. Minutos después llego bella…debería darle un poco de espacio, al menos en lo que…en lo que…demonios. Salte a los arboles saliendo del fraccionamiento y aproveche para tratar de relajarme un poco…¿pero cómo lograrlo cuando mi bella podría estar embarazada?¿cuando mi esposa podría tener un bebe y no mío?

Sé que debo tener en mente que ella no sabía nada de nuestra historia pero los celos me están destruyendo…¿además por qué no me lo dijo? tal vez ella sienta que no me debe explicaciones de su vida pero es mi esposa, ¡mi esposa! ¡No puede estar con otro que no sea yo!

Tengo que hablar con ella, preguntarle…estaba metido en mis pensamientos cuando la luz de un auto me hizo reaccionar (no se cuanto me la pase aquí),…es Leo. Salte rápidamente hasta su terraza pero no está, creo que ni siquiera ha entrado a su habitación, ¿dónde estará?

-Ángel, muchacho ¿cómo te fue?-lo escuche decir al entrar

-bien Leo gracias-no sé si ese tipo se dio cuenta que estoy aquí pero quise acercarme para saber de bella

-¿has visto a mis amores?

-Alba está en su habitación…con bella-el debe saber algo, se le nota

No vi si Leo tuvo una reacción solo camino a las escaleras, lo seguí por las ventanas y lo vi subir hacia las recamaras pero del otro lado de la casa de donde está la de bella

Entro a una habitación y quise acercarme pero esa parte de la casa está demasiado iluminada, no hay donde "esconderse" y…por primera vez veo a un vecino que parece que le interesa ese solitario patio. Tuve que quedarme donde estoy…sin oír, ni ver…sé que al menos él está ahí. Esta situación me esta desesperando, un momento después salió bella con semblante sumamente abatido…no puede ser…¿será que si esta embarazada?¿porque estaba ahí y no en su recamara? Pero claro, a pesar de todo bella sigue siendo una chica de diecisiete años, seguro necesitaba el apoyo de su madre. Bella…bella…¿estas embarazada?¿otro te toco?

Regrese a su terraza y al verla entrar note su mano sobre su vientre…¡no!, ¡no!...esto no puede ser cierto

-me mentiste-no pude evitar soltarlo en voz alta

-¿qué?-note que se tenso al decirlo

-me mentiste-repetí tratando de controlarme un poco

-Edward…yo…aahh…

-aunque me reviente de celos, yo habría entendido que…tu no sabias nada de esta historia, ustedes eran…novios-agregue con los dientes apretados

-¿de que estás hablando?-soltó bastante confundida

-¡te vi en la farmacia!-no pude evitar que mis sentimientos se reflejaran mas esta vez prácticamente gritándole y acercándome unos pasos, los cuales ella retrocedió con cara sorprendida

-no me grites-respondió sumamente seria saliendo del pequeño shock

-no tenias que mentirme, se que en ese momento no creías tener la necesidad de decírmelo…

-y ahora tampoco-me interrumpió enojada

-¿¡cómo que no!? tu eres mi…-tuve que cortarme al ver como se tensaba como nunca y fruncía el seño, no quiero discutir con ella y menos ahora…pude hacerle daño-hablaremos después…cuando…

-yo no tenía idea de esta historia-volvió a interrumpirme enfureciéndome y rompiéndome el corazón al confirmar mis sospechas-así que si est…

-¡no!…no quiero escucharlo, no ahora, no puedo escucharlo ahora-esta vez yo la interrumpí sumiéndome en mis celos, saliendo de su habitación lo más rápido que me fue posible y escuchando su voz gritándome

-¡Edward! ¡Edward! ¡Ed…!-mi nombre a medio decir fue lo último que escuche de ella, estoy demasiado enojado…celoso…no, no puedo escucharlo ahora…y no sé cuando podre…solo de imaginar a ese tipo tocándola…teniendo relaciones con ella…con MI bella…¡no!

Corrí hasta no sé donde, destroce lo que me encontré a mi paso, mi móvil a estado sonando, llamadas, textos…termine convirtiéndolo en polvo al estrellarlo contra un árbol, supuse que sin teléfono vendrían a buscarme y por eso no he dejado de moverme, no se a donde voy, que quiero hacer…¿que voy a hacer?

BELLA POV

En cuanto Edward dijo que le mentí pensé que se había enterado de toda la verdad, estaba dispuesta a afrontar las consecuencias pero cuando menciono la verdadera razón por la que estaba así…por una parte me alivie y por otra me enoje ¿cómo se atreve a reclamarme por eso? le dije claramente que yo nunca…ya saben ¿ahora porque me arma este drama? Además si así hubiera ocurrido y estuviera embarazada….yo no tenía idea de nada…es un idiota. A pesar de todo quise explicarle y tratar de entender su posición…

-¡no!…no quiero escucharlo, no ahora, no puedo escucharlo ahora-me interrumpió antes de poder aclararle las cosas

-¡Edward! ¡Edward! ¡Ed…!-trate de seguirlo pero mi voz fue cortada por una fuerte punzada en mi vientre…mama…otra vez, corrí hasta su habitación escuchando un grito ahogado antes de llegar…

-¡mama!-a pesar de todo me detuve a tocar la puerta

-¿cariño que tienes?-pregunto papa muy asustado y no pude esperar mas

-mama ¿qué…?-me acerque hasta la cama y me coloque del otro lado tocando sus manos sobre su vientre con la intención de aliviar su dolor

-"bella espera"-me pidió Ángel antes de llegar con nosotros

-"está sufriendo, sé que no debo…pero es mi mama"

-"lo entiendo…pero no has estado totalmente bien estos días, puede que en vez de ayudar…sin querer…la lastimes"-termino hasta llegar a la habitación-lo mejor será llevarla al hospital-agrego en voz alta llamando la atención de papa

-no no, ya está pasando, no creo que sea para tanto-pronuncio mama con voz estrangulada

-¿qué no es para tanto?, VAMOS A IR-papa de inmediato la tomo en brazos, quise decirle que yo podía llevarla pero se ve alterado y parece que ese acto lo calmo un poco; tome sus abrigos, corrí lo más rápido por el mío y alcance a papa apenas estaba en las escaleras.

Ángel se adelanto a sacar uno de los autos y avisar en las puertas del fraccionamiento para que estuvieran abiertas y no tuviéramos que esperar. En el camino mama volvió a quejarse y retorcerse un poco de dolor…

-aguanta amor ya llegamos

Pidió papa cuando Ángel se detuvo frente a la puerta de urgencias, de inmediato la bajo del auto y corrimos hacia el interior donde nos recibieron un par de enfermeros haciendo las típicas preguntas. Ingresaron a mama y a pesar de que queríamos acompañarla no nos fue posible…

-cálmate papa, estará bien…estará bien-esas palabras las decía también para mí al tiempo que me reprochaba internamente no poder ayudarla

-lo sé bv lo sé…pero es que…me recordó…a aquellos días-contesto abatido dejando caer su cabeza sobre sus manos-lo siento cariño, no…-trato de reponerse pero lo interrumpí

-si necesitas llorar hazlo…llora, grita, rompe…lo que necesites-lo abrace al decirlo

-gracias mi bebe-contesto haciendo lo mismo y nos quedamos un rato así…ya casi no alcanzo a escuchar lo que están haciendo con mama, se la están llevando a otra área para unos estudios

…

-mama-con algunos medicamentos habían logrado controlar el dolor que había sentido y casi una hora después nos dejaron pasar a verla

-ven acá mi bebe linda-literalmente corrí a sus brazos

-dime la verdad ¿cómo estás?

-ya no me duele-contesto mirándonos a todos (logre que nos dejaran pasar a los tres)-de verdad-a pesar de sus palabras sus ojos se cristalizaron un poco y me abrazo mas fuerte al igual que ha papa-¡hey! no se si te guste o no pero te quiero como otro de mis bebes así que ven acá-por tanto sentimiento le costó decirle a Ángel quien nos miraba unos pasos retirado

-gracias Alba, yo también te aprecio mucho-se acerco a tomar y besar su mano-a los dos-agrego mirando a papa quien largo un brazo para palmar su hombro

Un momento después entro el doctor con varias hojas con resultados, Ángel y yo íbamos a retirarnos pero mama nos pidió lo contrario. Al parecer todo fue ocasionado por los medicamentos que utiliza como anticonceptivos, cosa que no es tan grave y tiene remedio…aunque como temía, mama quedo afectada más en lo emocional.

-¿por qué no van a casa?-nos propuso papa

-no, yo me quedo…aunque tenga que quedarme en la sala de espera y no la vea, me quedo hasta que la den de alta-pronuncie mirando a mama sin cabida a lo contrario

-no seas terca bv, ya escuchaste que estoy bien-me dijo ella

-no importa, no voy a irme

-¿te quedas con ella?-pidió a Ángel

-sí, no se preocupen estaré aquí acompañándola

-arreglado eso…¿vamos por algo de tomar?-le pedí a Ángel y me asintió en respuesta-estaremos afuera un rato, ya volvemos

Ahora si salimos supuestamente a tomar algo pero solo queríamos darles tiempo a solas…

-¿crees en serio que la habría lastimado?-pregunte sentándonos en la sala de espera

-no…pero no estamos seguros de que no fuera así…pudiste sentir su dolor

-si…¿por qué?

-¿qué otras cosas han ocurrido?

-no lo sé…¿otras cosas?...aamm…tal vez…me costó un poco sentir la presencia de…los Cullen-de repente regreso un poco mi molestia con Edward-me he cansado un poco más de lo usual…creo que nada mas

-entiendo-dijo perdiéndose en un pensamiento-me parece que es lo que discutimos esa vez que te conté sobre hacer el intento de recuperar recuerdos, tu cuerpo está recibiendo los estragos de tu lucha mental

-¿no entiendo porque es una lucha? quiero recordar

-tu memoria está muy en lo profundo de tu mente, tienes que esforzarte mucho para encontrarlos, lo que hace que…de cierta forma te lastimes…mentalmente, lo que a la vez tu mente trata de evitar, he ahí la lucha

-me parece que te entendí

-te estás debilitando y esto te hace más sensible a tu alrededor, al menos a las personas más cercanas como tus padres

-que enredo…aunque no me he esforzado tanto ¿por qué está pasando?

-puede ser más inconscientemente-me decaí un poco por sus palabras ¿y ahora qué? podría controlarme consiente…pero inconsciente se supone que todo es instintivo, supervivencia ante todo…no tengo idea de cómo arreglar eso

Nos pasamos ahí un buen rato solo acompañándonos prácticamente sin hablar…

-¿bella?¿qué haces aquí?-sonó la voz de Carlisle

-mi mama

-¿qué tiene?

-no es nada grave-dije separándome un poco del abrazo de Ángel-pero tiene que quedarse esta noche para observación…le dolía mucho hace rato-el sentimiento quiso ganarme un poco en esa última frase-aunque el doctor dijo que ya está mejor…ella dice que está mejor-agregue controlándome

-¿alguien más los acompaña?-nos miro obviamente refiriéndose a…Edward y al momento se revolvieron molestia, frustración y tristeza de todo lo que ha pasado

-no-trate pero no pude evitar que ni voz reflejara mis pensamientos

-te traeré un café bella-Ángel llamo mi atención al levantarse-con permiso doctor Cullen

-disculpa, Carlisle Cullen-pronuncio ofreciéndole su mano-¿eres Ángel…hermano de bella?-claro omitió todo lo demás-un desafortunado acontecimiento por el que nos conocemos-no sé si eso tuvo un significado de fondo

-en efecto…disculpen-Ángel se fue a "traerme un café" dejándonos a solas

-no sabía que estaban aquí bella, de otro modo yo mismo me hubiera encargado…¿qué más le ha dicho el doctor?

-solo eso, que revisará su evolución y unos estudios que le hicieron

-esas cosas tardan…¿a qué hora llegaron?

-no se…como a las ocho o nueve…no tengo idea

-¿tanto?-susurro para sí mismo bastante bajo pero lo alcance a escuchar

-nos peleamos, por eso no está aquí-aunque Carlisle me parece una persona con la que podría hablar de lo que sea no ahonde en el tema

-siempre habrá problemas y momentos difíciles bella…-dijo al quedarme callada-no sé qué paso entre ustedes y no tienes que contarme pero…tal vez solo sea un mal entendido; el tiempo y lo que ha pasado a lo largo de este hace que Edward a veces tenga reacciones muy intensas…hablen-me pidió con voz serena y me sorprendió un poco que a pesar de no haberle contado casi adivino la situación

-lo sé…tengo en mente todo eso-pero a él lo dominan sus celos, pensé-por favor no menciones nada de esto…sobretodo lo de mama, a ella no le gusta que las personas se enteren-si no puedo ayudarla al menos hare esto

-no diré nada bella

-¿y…?-señale mi cabeza

-tampoco

-gracias…y…hablare con el

Carlisle se fue a seguir en su trabajo diciendo que estaría al pendiente de mama lo cual agradecí. Después de una hora más fui yo la que entro un rato para estar a solas con mama, se la paso durmiendo todo el tiempo pero no me importo solo quería estar con ella…y en este momento pude entender un poco a Edward cuando me pide verme dormir…Edward…Edward…Tome mi móvil para llamarlo pero nada, apagado ¿estará muy enojado? si tan solo preguntara y no solo sacara conclusiones

…

-¿July?-cuando note la luz del día recordé a mi amiga…y su cumpleaños

-¿qué pasa? creí que ibas a venir…¿estás aquí?-me contesto con voz adormilada

-aamm…perdón…no voy a poder ir

-¡oh! está bien-trato de sonar tranquila pero note esa pisquita de decepción

-te voy a contar la razón pero no quiero que te alarmes todo está bien…

-ya me alarmaste ¿qué paso?-me interrumpió algo alterada

-mama se sintió un poco mal

-¿cómo esta?¿están en tu casa?-agrego agitada y con ruido de mover cosas

-no, en el hospital pero solo para observación, lo más seguro es que la den de alta en unas horas

-¡voy para allá!

-espe…ra-antes de que terminara de decir ya había colgado. July aprecia mucho a mama…no me gusto alterarla y menos en su cumpleaños

…

-¿cómo esta?-como veinte minutos después ya estaba frente a nosotros en la sala de espera

-no debiste haber venido, que pésimo lugar para pasarla en tu cumpleaños-le dije al levantarme a abrazarla

-eso no importa, de todos modos no me gusta celebrarlo, así que…¿como esta?

-te dije que bien, gracias…y felicidades

-me alegra que este bien…y gracias-agrego entre risitas abrazándonos de nuevo

-felicidades July-esta vez la felicito Ángel abrazándola también

-gracias

Papa se nos acerco y luego de casi repetir la escena sobre cumpleaños-hospital nos dijo que mama ya podía irse a casa aunque tenía que hacerse controles médicos etcétera; maldición, no sé qué hacer, quiero recodar pero no quiero estar "débil" tal vez yo pude haber ayudado a mama…

Casi tres horas después estábamos saliendo del hospital y dirigiéndonos a casa…y aunque este día era de July, sin decirlo todos se lo cedimos a mama. Nos la pasamos mimándola o solo pasando tiempo con ella, platicando, viendo películas, etcétera; trate de llamar de nuevo a Edward pero no me contesto en ninguna ocasión…y no quiero llamar a su casa, de por si no se si Alice haya visto algo no quiero que se arme mas alboroto, cuando se le baje el coraje…los celos y (aunque no me guste expresarme así de nadie y menos de él) un poco el nivel de estupidez él me llamara o vendrá…espero que en ese momento YO no vuelva a enojarme y aclaremos todo

…

-haber niñas, me parece hermoso que me hayan acompañado todo el día-mama llamo nuestra atención cuando tratábamos de decidir qué hacer después de la cena-pero deberían ir a hacer lo que planearon

-pero no queremos irnos-casi respondimos a coro haciéndonos reír

-casi hemos estado haciendo lo que planeamos, ver películas…comer en familia…-pensé en voz alta

-entonces les falta una cosa, ahora quiero que vayan y se pongan más hermosas de lo que ya son y se vayan a bailar

-pero…-otra vez dijimos a coro

-no no no, nada de peros, niñas…me gusto que estuvieran conmigo pero July…tu cumpleaños…

-no Alba, no vuelvas a decirlo, lo creas o no este ha sido un buen cumpleaños, además ya les cancelamos a todos los que invitamos y de seguro ya hicieron planes

-pues vayan ustedes, Ángel puede acompañarlas y no creo que Edward haya hecho otros planes-respondió un poco picara sacándole una sonrisa a July y dejándome pensativa a mí, no he sabido nada de él en todo el día-además me gustaría pasar un rato a solas con Leo-agrego ahora entre contenta pero con un fondo triste

-pues la verdad no tengo muchas ganas de salir pero podemos pensar en algo que hacer-July me miro a asentí en apoyo

-vamos a mi habitación-dije saliendo de la habitación de mama-¿o quieres pasear solita por la casa? no lo sé tal vez encuentres a alguien más entretenido que yo-agregue divertida

-pues…no es mala idea-respondió casi en un susurro

-en ese caso…tengo mucho sueño-pronuncie "bostezando"-¿hasta mañana?

-hasta mañana-me abrazo al contestarme cada una se fue por su camino

Luego de un rato en mi habitación me fue inevitable pensar en todo lo que había sucedido y comencé los eventos de reversa, mis padres juntos, recordando aquellos dolorosos días, el cumpleaños de July…mi platica con Carlisle…mama en el hospital…y eso…lo que paso con Edward…pensar en eso me revolvió las emociones, lo entiendo pero me molesto que sacara conclusiones tan precipitadas, iba a explicarle todo y…cobardemente se fue…es un…desesperado…tonto…un idiota.

Ese último pensamiento me hizo cerrar la puerta y cortinas de mi terraza, tal vez ahora soy yo la que está exagerando pero me siento demasiado cansada física y mentalmente como para aclarar mi mente…puede que un buen sueño ayude. Me encaminaba a cambiarme cuando esta vez sí pude captar una presencia…en mi terraza…una presencia muy conocida…Edward.


	41. Chapter 41

EDWARD POV

Sé que debo regresar, quiero regresar pero no puedo sacar de mi cabeza la imagen de ellos juntos, besándose, teniendo relaciones…demonios me dan ganas de ir a buscarlo y destrozarle cada hueso del cuerpo por atreverse a tocarla. No podía dejar de desgarrarme por dentro cada maldito segundo que pasaba, los celos, la frustración, el enojo me dominan demasiado.

No sé cuánto me la he pasado andando de un lugar a otro pensando en todo y a la vez tratando de alejarlo de mi mente.

…

Por fin cuando empezaba a anochecer me sentí con el suficiente control (o me rendí ante la idea, no lo sé) y fui a la habitación de bella. Al llegar a la puerta de su terraza estaba cerrada y las cortinas puestas…se podía sentir el ambiente solo faltaba el cartel "lárgate" pegado en la puerta

-vete de aquí Edward-no hizo falta el cartel, bella lo pronuncio tensamente desde dentro

-vine a hablar contigo

-no quiero hablar contigo, no ahora, vete-note como controlaba su voz

-he pensado en todo y…-me obligue a terminar de rendirme ante la idea…después de todo ¿qué otra cosa puedo hacer?¿alejarme de ella? ¡jamás!-quiero pedirte perdón-aunque me carcoma de rabia, celos y desesperación, no hubo respuesta por lo que hable de nuevo-bella…por favor…sé que no fue la mejor reacción…solo…-recargue mi cabeza contra el vidrio de su puerta, por supuesto no es impedimento pero no quiero empeorar todo, escuche como se acerco hasta mi abriendo-bella…amor-trate de acercarme pero no me dejo

-yo…trato de entenderte…yo te entiendo, pero este no es un buen momento, no puedo pensar con claridad…ha sido un día muy complicado por favor vete-sin pensarlo me acerque lo más rápido posible a abrazarla, sorprendiéndola-¡Edward!-sentí sus manos deshaciendo mi abrazo…aunque no tan decididamente

-lo lamento-aun así la solté-nunca fue mi intención…te amo demasiado…sé que para ti no debe ser una buena excusa pero los celos me volvieron loco, sé que no sabias nada de esto…en ese tiempo…-cada vez me costaba más decirlo pero me obligue a hacerlo-y que…lo que paso…-esta vez fue ella quien se acerco rápidamente a mi atrayéndome para besarme, la abrace como nunca tratando de transmitirle todo lo que siento con este beso

-eres un idiota-sus palabras al separarnos me desconcertaron y las entendí al mismo tiempo

-lo sé…pero te amo…y amare a tu bebe-varias emociones cruzaron por su rostro

-¿aunque no sea tuyo?

-será tuyo, eso es suficiente para amarlo-pose mis manos en sus caderas rosando con mis pulgares su vientre

-ese es…en hermoso pensamiento…pero aun eres un…-esta vez no lo dijo solo me alejo otra vez-no hay bebe, esas pruebas no eran para mi

-¿qué?...pero…lo que dijiste…

-nunca dije que fueran para mi, además te conté que yo jamás…que yo nunca…

-creí que…bueno…es que…-no sabía cómo explicarme

-estoy muy cansada y quiero dormir-sus palabras detuvieron mis balbuceos-hasta mañana…

-espera

-por favor Edward, este no es un buen momento-camino hacia su armario y estaba dispuesto a irme cuando escuche su voz amortiguada-sabes…yo…hubiera soportado que me trataras así y…peor si de verdad te hubiera mentido-no sonó molesta sino…diferente, no se cómo-pero no lo hice y a pesar de todo estaba dispuesta a aclararte las cosas ¡pero te fuiste!-esta vez sí sonó molesta

-después de todo lo que ha pasado, una noticia así…-empecé a defenderme pero me interrumpió

-¡cállate! ¡estoy hablando y ahora vas a escucharme!-grito rompiendo no se qué cosa aun dentro de su armario, no quise agrandar las cosas y le hice caso-yo…te necesitaba y tu…tu-repitió saliendo ya con una piyama, bastante abrigada…¿pero en que estoy pensando? concéntrate-solo te necesitaba-agrego caminando hasta mi tomando mi mano y dirigiéndome a su cama

-aamm…¿bella?-en un momento una idea…una explícita pero a la vez confusa idea cruzo por mi mente ante este acto

-ni lo pienses, tengo que dormir pero tu te vas a quedar aquí hasta que hablemos sin gritarnos o romper algo, así que te recomiendo que hagas lo que necesites para lograrlo, buenas noches-pronuncio duramente dándome la espalda para dormirse aun con semblante molesto

Tiene razón, tenemos que hablar, pero en mi caso todo el enojo y frustración acumulados desaparecieron cuando me dijo una vez más que ella jamás ha estado con nadie….sé que es un pensamiento machista pero no puedo evitarlo, la amo, es mi razón de ser, es la madre de nuestra hija, mi universo no está completo sin ella…y ante la posibilidad casi hecho de que alguien más la beso…la abrazo…tuvo…con ella, no, soy capaz de matarlo, tal vez lo habría hecho si estuviera a mi alcance…y otra cosa que me reventaba era recordar como la engaño ¿cómo alguien puede ser tan idiota de tener a una mujer como bella…tenerla hasta el punto de procrear un bebe y engañarla? Pero nada de eso sucedió, ese idiota no la toco…y estoy seguro que lo intento…quien no lo haría pero bella le dijo que no…le dijo que no…conmigo, tal ves no fue tanto pero lo que paso aquella noche en esta misma cama…mejor dejo de pensar en eso, no es un buen momento.

Me quede recostado a su lado (y a pesar de que todavía me da la espalda) viendo como aun dormida se notaba molesta…molestia que fue desapareciendo poco a poco hasta que su rostro y semblante se volvió tranquilo…apacible. No sé a qué hora empezó a removerse quedando boca arriba…

-cuando supe que estabas en mi habitación me sentí tan bien-pronuncio aun con ojos cerrados-quería contarte lo que estaba pasando…a pesar de todo iba a explicarte pero no me dejaste, decidiste pensar lo que quisiste e irte-al terminar abrió los ojos y los note cristalinos, quise hablar pero mejor dejare que ella se desahogue-estaba dispuesta a seguirte y si fuera necesario obligarte a que me escucharas pero…mi cabeza y corazón fueron atrapados por algo mas…ni siquiera me dio tiempo de sentir completamente en ese momento y…hace rato…lo que paso en todo el día…yo…explote…no quise gritarte lo siento-termino desviando la mirada a lo que si reaccione

-no te disculpes tienes toda la razón de estar enojada…me comporte como un idiota y hasta cobarde…es solo que la idea de…y además un bebe no cualquier cosa, se que fui un estúpido, por favor perdóname tu a mi-pronuncie levantándome un poco para hacer queme mirara

-quiero olvidar eso-paso delicadamente sus dedos por mi mejilla atrayéndome a besarla pero a unos centímetros me detuve

-¿bella de verdad me perdonas?

-si…y espero que tú puedas perdonarme-termino casi en un susurro

-ya te dije que no tienes que pedir perdón, es razonable y tenias todo el derecho de enojarte-su semblante se volvió lejano y un tanto triste por mis palabras-¿todo bien?

-si…es que no me gusta que estemos enojados-esta vez paso sus manos por mi cuello acortando la distancia y uniéndonos en un beso lleno de todo tipo de sentimientos-aun quiero contarte ¿quieres escucharlo?-susurro desasiendo su agarre

-si mi amor y perdóname por…

-no…no hagas eso, por favor no vuelvas a disculparte…por favor-su cara se contrario un poco al decirlo

-está bien, cuéntame-termine recostándome de nuevo para darle un poco de espacio pero de inmediato se abrazo a mi casi escondiendo su carita en mi pecho

-pasan cosas desde hace días, cosas no me habían afectado…hasta anoche-comenzó luego de un pesado suspiro, sus palabras me intrigaron, preocuparon y molestaron conmigo mismo, soy un idiota, por no querer afrontar una situación cree otras y justo en el momento que tan solo al contarme se nota que me necesitaba-aun soy muy fuerte pero mi mente se ha debilitado un poco, como dije no me preocupo como me afectaba hasta que me entere porque me dolió el vientre ayer-ese pequeño hecho fue uno más de los detalles que me hizo pensar que si estaba embarazada-mi mama...-así que Alba es la embarazada-…ella tiene un historial de abortos y…se había estado sintiendo mal y…creyó estar embarazada, le pedí que se hiciera las pruebas y las tres salieron negativas, siempre quiso embarazarse y poder tener a su bebe pero tiene un historial de abortos…jamás pudo, eso la destrozo otra vez, lloro en mi regazo por horas-su voz se quebró y yo volví a patearme internamente, soy un…bueno, ya lo saben-sé que me ama pero ese fue su sueño mucho tiempo…tal vez que aun lo es. No te seguí porque justo en ese momento sentí un dolor más intenso…pero no era mío sino de ella-quise volver a disculparme pero…me pidió no hacerlo otra vez-corrí para ver si podía ayudarla pero no pude…no sin temor de lastimarla mas

-¿cómo?-no quería interrumpirla pero mi curiosidad actuó sin pensarlo

-puedo hacer muchas cosas Edward, más de lo que puedes imaginar-esto solo me provoco mas curiosidad pero solo asentí conteniéndome de seguir preguntando

Siguió contándome todo lo que había pasado mientras yo estaba sumergido en esa situación que yo mismo me cree, dándome cuenta de cuánto más tuvo que pasar por mi culpa cuando en vez de eso pude haber estado a su lado apoyándola, varias veces más estuve tentado a disculparme y cuando termino ya no pude evitarlo…

-basta Edward te dije que te disculparas

-pero bella…

-todos nos equivocamos-cuantos años de experiencia tengo y es ella quien está demostrando mas madures y sensatez en esta situación-yo también voy a equivocarme y de verdad espero que me puedas perdonar-se levanto un poco para conectar nuestras miradas-pero quiero que tengas muy claro que si llego a…actuar de cierta forma o…tal vez mentirte, es solo por lo mucho que te amo-dijo algo sobre mentirme o hacer algo, sus palabras se volvieron borrosas después de lo ultimo

-¿me amas?-luego de preguntarlo note como si tomara conciencia de lo que dijo

-si-respondió casi para sí misma en un susurro-te amo Edward-repitió volviendo a mirarme directamente

-yo también te amo mi bella-esta vez fui yo quien la atrajo para unirnos en un beso

…

Faltaban algunas horas para el amanecer pero bella no volvió a dormir, nos la pasamos mayormente besándonos escuchándola decir que me ama, diciéndoselo…casi olvidamos lo que había pasado, en estas horas verdaderamente todo desapareció excepto nosotros.

-¿hola?-mi preciosa bella empezaba a dormirse otra vez pero su móvil sonó

-buenos días-reconocería esa voz donde fuera…nuestra preciosa hija-ya que lo de anoche se cancelo estábamos pensando en invitarlas a salir ¿qué dicen?

-pues…es buena idea pero no sé si July tenga planes

-¿y ustedes?-pregunto divertida

-también me gusta la idea-pronuncie en voz normal, aunque me gustaría pasarme todo el día aquí…solos…recostados en su cama…solo lo pensé

-¿puede ser hasta la tarde?-trato de reprimir un bostezo pero se noto

-¡no seas avorazado, déjala dormir!-grito emmett desde el otro lado

-me pregunto cuándo va a dejar de ser tan entrometido-más que nada pensó para sí misma

-jamás bellita, así que acostúmbrate-en respuesta rodo los ojos pero rio levemente

-¿esta bien en la tarde?

-si está bien, nos vemos-volvió a hablar Nessy y colgaron

-vuelve a dormir amor-le pedí acariciando su cabello

-iré a ver primero como esta mi mama

Me beso antes de salir y casi me sentí en el pasado…haciendo planes para estar con la familia, besándonos y diciéndonos que nos amamos, pasando el día juntos, durmiendo juntos (bueno fingiendo)…casi…casi como en el pasado, éramos tan felices…lo volveremos a ser, seremos tan felices…no, seremos mucho más felices…

-¿en qué piensas?-casi me sorprendió su voz acercándose a mí

-creí que irías a…-señale hacia afuera lo que le provoco unas risitas

-ya fui, ¿en que estabas pensando que ni te diste cuenta?-como me quede recostado se sentó en el borde de la cama mirándome

-en todo, en nuestra familia, pero sobretodo en ti-la tome y la recosté a mi lado envolviéndola en un abrazo-y en lo mucho que te amo-susurre contra su frente, solo me abrazo más fuerte y nos quedamos así.

BELLA POV

Luego de ese tormentoso episodio las cosas volvieron a calmarse; al pregunte a mama si querría intentarlo de verdad…embarazarse, también le insinué que tal vez dentro de un tiempo podría de cierta forma ayudarla, pensó que era una linda idea pero respondió firmemente que no…no insistí, es su decisión, le pedimos que se tomara unos días pero dijo que el trabajo la distrae, aunque si está arreglando unos dos o tres días libres para unas mini vacaciones en pareja…ambos tratan de sobre llevar lo que paso lo mejor que pueden pero me parece que este tiempo les vendría bien. El cumpleaños de July paso como un día normal para los demás excepto los que sabemos es decir mis padres, los Cullen (solo porque no pudieron evitar escucharlo) y yo; aunque pidió lo contrario todos le dimos regalos y Alice termino dándole un mini pastel, apenas dos o tres porciones, no le gustan pero se lo agradeció con los ojos cristalinos. Ángel…bueno…la situación con el va y viene, conmigo y nuestra familia todo es normal…pero con…mi familia Cullen, hay veces en que las cosas no son tan fáciles, por decir las pocas veces que han venido (si esta) él se queda de su lado de la casa y nosotros del mío o las veces que July nos ha acompañado el no nos acompaña (pequeña nota, ya casi son novios…o algo así), le explique que no se llevan muy bien…y pedí no preguntara porque…lo cual ha cumplido, de todos modos ellos salen solos y me parece que eso le gusta más, volviendo a Ángel-los Cullen no es tanto que se eviten simplemente no propician un encuentro y si funciona para ambas partes…puede que sea lo mejor. En cuanto a mí he tratado (incluso inconscientemente) de no seguir "forzando" mi mente, me tenia preocupada que incluso esforzándome no había obtenido nada aun asi seguia con la esperanza de que mis recuerdos venieran poco a poco, tal vez debido a eso pude ver otra imagen de…mi hija...cada vez me gusta más la idea

Y específicamente entre Edward y yo…que puedo decirles todo es tan…tan…

-¡ay! por favor, parecen muéganos, me va a dar diabetes solo de verlos-Alice interrumpió nuestro beso en uno de los entre clases

-y todavía nos faltan mucho besos mas, así que o te vas o consigues algo para el azúcar-termino de responderle sobre mis labios volviendo a besarme provocándoles algunas risas…y a mí.

-bella-me llamo una compañera del equipo

-¿sí?-pregunte curiosa al notar la sonrisa de Edward

-solo quería avisarte que siempre no se va a cancelar el evento deportivo pero lo movieron al sábado-me informo entre divertida e incómoda porque Edward en vez de darme un poco de espacio me abrazo mas

-gracias-en cuanto termine de decirlo se lanzo a besar mi cuello…y que delicioso beso pero…¿cómo se le ocurre basarme _asi _aquí en la escuela?¿porque solo pensé eso y no dije o hice nada? ¡ah sí! porque me encanta y lo sabe

-ahora si vas a invitarme-me costó trabajo ponerle atención

-¿a dónde?-susurre logrando que mis neuronas funcionaran de nuevo

-ya que no quieres que vaya a los partidos por lo menos a ese evento-pronuncio sobre mi piel

-sabes que no me gusta que…-esta vez sí trate de separarme un poco

-¿Por qué no? te veo en la mente de los demás, lo cual no me gusta mucho cuando son esos chiquillos, me revienta lo que piensan y sobre todo si es específicamente de ti-recargo su frente en la mia abrazándome posesivamente, acto que he de aceptar me gusto

-trata de no hacerles caso y…no es lo mismo que estés ahí…mirándome directamente, me pondría muy nerviosa

-¿por qué? no muerdo…si no quieres-susurro sobre mi oído haciendo que me mordiera el labio por la sensación

-son eventos libres para los alumnos ¿porque me preguntas?

-eso es cierto-entrecerró los ojos al mirarme haciéndome dar cuenta que no lo pensé como creí

-no…lo que quise decir…me refiero a que…-enarco una ceja divertido por mi balbuceo-¡aajj! está bien, si quieres ir ve…como sea-trate de restarle importancia comenzando a caminar a nuestra siguiente clase

-no lo perdería por nada-susurro casi sobre mi oído al alcanzarme provocándome una nueva corriente eléctrica por la espalda ¿cómo lo logra?-corre amor o llegaremos tarde-me miro sumamente feliz al notar cómo me afecto…pero claro de me afecto…y me afecta más al pensar que irá a verme, haciendo todas esas coreografías y piruetas...mientras estoy vestida de porrista…

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**Tal vez pude haberle sacado mas historia a lo del embarazo pero ya quiero que todo este bien entre ellos y que empiece otra etapa...no se...tal vez unos lemons no en el siguiente cap pero si pronto**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, besos y nos leemos luego...**_


	42. Chapter 42

EDWARD POV

Bella perdono mi comportamiento tan irracional, tan...estúpido, acordamos que no hablaríamos mas del tema y en vez de eso nos envolvimos en una atmosfera de amor, amor y mas amor…

-entonces…¿deportes?-pregunto rose de forma burlona

-dejen de meterse-pensé cansado en voz alta

-ya estas igual que bella, sabes que no va a pasar-rodee los ojos ante la respuesta de Alice y a pesar de sus burlas me quede ahí con todos…

Maldición falta más de una hora y estoy más que ansioso y desesperado aunque trato de ocultarlo…¿qué estará haciendo bella ahora?¿estará poniéndose ese uniforme?¿seré capaz de mantenerme a raya?

…

-por más que veas el reloj el tiempo no pasara más rápido, nos seas ansioso hermanito-esa fue su última burla, me despedí y subí al auto para dirigirme al estadio de la escuela.

Cuando llegue ya había algo de gente pero no veo a bella, cuando anunciaron que ya iba a empezar la vi salir corriendo enfundada en ese suéter azul con detalles y letras en amarillo, de mangas largas pero que deja ver una parte considerable de su vientre, tiene muy poco escote pero es ajustado y se marca perfectamente sus hermosos pechos. La falda es tableada en los mismos colores a menos de medio muslo dejando ver sus perfectas piernas…

Tuve que pensar en mis hermanos en tanga para poder calmarme porque mi cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar y eso no puede pasar, no aquí, estoy en público, mi amor…todo lo que provocas en mi.

BELLA POV

Pues el día llego…hoy es el evento, es más bien un partido pero con unas cuantas presentaciones nuestras y de otros equipos, eso no me tiene nerviosa sino el que Edward estará ahí, July piensa que exagero pero...es lo que siento.

-¿partido?-pronuncio papa cuando lo mencione

-sip, más que nada es eso…otro partido

-supongo que no querrás que vayamos a verte

-¿por qué no?-ambos rieron ante mi respuesta

-dijiste que Edward va a estar ahí ¿no?-agrego mama, afortunadamente a estado superando muy bien lo que paso

-¿y eso qué?-respondí con una pequeña sonrisa y ellos rieron abiertamente

-eres mi bv…pero sé que ya no eres una bebe-papa respondió un poco incomodo haciendo que me sonrojara por su comentario-trato de ser todo lo moderno que puedo pero no quiero ver al novio de mi hija mientras la observa vestida de porrista-termino de decir sumamente incomodo

-¡papa!-respondí bastante apenada y mama soltó una pequeña carcajada

-¿qué? no me digas que va a ir por el gran apoyo que quiere darle al equipo

-no…pero no tienes que decirlo así…tan…tan…

-¿honestamente?-intervino mama

-por favor cambiemos de tema-pedí con las mejillas ardiéndome

…

Llegue al estadio de la escuela pero por la temperatura nos quedamos en los vestidores hasta que empezara el partido, ya con el ejercicio se nos quita el frio…

Apenas salí busque con la mirada a Edward, no me costó trabajo en si él llama la atención y aparte está sentado en la primera fila…mirándome intensamente…note que en este momento sus ojos no son los miel de siempre, sino un color algo obscuro…conozco dos razones para esto, una es el hambre…y la otra…

-creo que ni siquiera parpadea-July me susurro obviamente refiriéndose a Edward quien al momento…parpadeo. No le respondí nada a July solo sonreí a Edward y salude con la mano concentrándome en lo que debería hacer…

Al inicio hicimos dos coreografías intercaladas con presentaciones e invitaciones para otros equipos y…luego empezó el partido. Se supone que gran parte del tiempo debemos pasar observándolo, apoyándolos y gritándoles cosas que los alienten, pero no podía parar de voltear a ver a Edward quien cada vez lo note comiéndome con la mirada...rayos ¿cómo logra tanto en mí con solo una mirada?

Las partes en donde volteamos al público para hacer nuestras rutinas son las que más me gustaron, podía ver directamente a Edward…

-¿por qué no vas a saludarlo?-sugirió July cuando tuvimos un descanso

-yo…lo salude cuando…-respondí mirando su sonrisa torcida ante las palabras de mi amiga

-por favor se te nota que quieres ir y saludarlo bien-me interrumpió de forma burlona y hasta Edward se divirtió por eso

-bien-respondí a July, a Edward y a mi misma mirándolo directamente

-hola-un chico me interrumpió el paso y note como el semblante de Edward se tenso

-hola-conteste el saludo a pesar de que no se me hizo conocido

-eres una muuuuy buena atleta-dijo coqueteando descaradamente

-gracias-quise seguir caminando pero me lo impidió otra vez al mismo tiempo que Edward se levanto y tomo el barandal supongo que conteniéndose de bajar

-se está organizando una fiesta después del partido ¿quieres ir?

-suena bien pero ya tengo planes…planes mucho mas importantes-agregue mirando a Edward quien se le dibujo una sonrisa un poco engreída y burlona viendo al chico ese

-vamos, es solo una fiesta y…tal vez…-escuche un gruñido no tan bajo de Edward cuando volvió a detener mi paso

-mi novio me está esperando disculpa-esta vez use mi mano para que no me detuviera mas-hola-subí rápido las escaleras y me alcanzo en medio bajando, no me contesto, de inmediato me abrazo posesivamente y beso como nunca

-mi novia-pronuncio de igual manera dejando nuestras frentes juntas cuando nos separe para poder respirar mejor-eres demasiado hermosa, los idiotas te rodean esperando que los mires-pronuncio un poco enojado

-no es mi culpa-trate de bromear, en esta ocasión me gustaron sus celos

-por supuesto que no-volvió a besarme pero esta vez no tuve que cortarlo para respirar-te amo mi bella…y estas demasiado sexy para tu propia seguridad-su voz salió cargada de pasión…excitación…fue una voz tan seductora que empezó a afectarme

-¿cómo?-pero trate de que no se notara

-nada disculpa-a pesar de sus palabras acaricio levemente la parte de mi espalda que deja al descubierto mi uniforme

-tengo que volver-creo que esta vez mi voz reflejo lo que me hizo sentir

-está bien-y eso obviamente lo hizo feliz, me beso intensamente de nuevo y baje las escaleras tratando de no caerme por las sensaciones

-¡waow! creí que dejarías el partido botado y se irían a buscar en donde…-empezó amy pero la corte

-¡basta!-tuve que taparle la boca para callarla pero aun así nos gano la risa

Terminamos el partido más o menos en las mismas pero no pude evitar que unas cosquillas muy conocidas se formaran en mi bajo vientre cada que notaba la mirada de Edward…rayos.

…

-¿vienes o vas a tu casa?-pregunte a July al terminar

-pues…mejor voy a tu casa

-bueno vamos

-¿no quieres ir a ver a Edward? o se ven después-susurro lo ultimo divertida

-eso…es confidencial-respondí igual

-entonces supongo que estamos muy cansadas y nos iremos directo a dormir-hizo ademanes de lo que decía

-pues yo si estoy algo cansada-dije bostezando al salir de los vestidores ya con mallas y abrigo…hace frio

-es que estos partidos agotan-seguimos el juego de forma bastante seria pero al menos yo con ganas de reírme

-creo que voy a caer como roca

-igual-esta vez no pudimos evitar unas pequeñas risitas

-bella-se acerco Edward a abrazarme en cuanto pudo

-me adelanto, hasta luego Edward-July trato de ocultar su diversión

-hasta luego July-le respondió y un segundo después me beso intensamente, renovando las cosquillas de hace rato

-Edward…-susurre sobre sus labios

-si…escuche…estas cansada-trato de esconder su molestia y frustración haciéndome reír un poco, caminamos hasta mi auto y antes de abrir la puerta me dio vuelta y casi encerró entre su cuerpo y el auto-bella…¿sería demasiado…?¿tú crees que podría…?-parece que no se decidía

-¿qué?

-¿crees que…?¿te molestaría si me quedo un rato contigo…aunque duermas?-eso ultimo salió con una chispa especial en la mirada y voz, supongo que recordando lo que paso la otra vez

-aamm…-con lo que he estado sintiendo…no lo sé, suena bien, de hecho más que bien

-descuida entien…

-si…bueno no-lo interrumpí y rodee los ojos ante mi estúpida respuesta-me refiero a que no me molestaría si quieres quedarte…un rato-trate de no darle mucha importancia

-gracias bella-me beso de nuevo y me ayudo a entrar a mi auto-te veo allá, tengo que llevarme el mio

-está bien-comencé el trayecto y Edward me alcanzo momentos después, siguió de largo cuando me detuve frente a la entrada del fraccionamiento, sonriéndome cuando paso, rayos…espero poder con esta situación.

July ya había llegado, entre y no note a nadie abajo, ya deben estar en sus habitaciones, me dirigí a la mía y…Edward ya estaba ahí…

-¿llevaste tu auto hasta casa?

-no, lo deje aquí cerca-me respondió mientras me quitaba el abrigo y como hace rato me recorrió con la mirada-te…te vez, muy bien-le costó un poco hablar

-gracias-respondí con una sonrisa-te importa…es que estoy cansada-señale mi cama y el solo negó sin hablar-...aun me sigue pareciendo extraño que te quedes ahí mirándome-pronuncie con los ojos cerrados después de un momento

-¿dónde…?

-donde quieras-pronuncie sin mayor importancia y lo sentí caminar hasta mi recostándose a mi lado

-¿qué tal aquí?-pude sentir su aliento cerca de mi rostro

-si quieres-nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio, no incomodo pero que si intenso, se que aun me observa, casi puedo sentir su mirada…

EDWARD POV

Me costó tanto quedarme ahí sentado solo mirando a bella…tratando de ignorar los comentarios dichos y mentales que no solo eran de las chicas en general sino algunos específicamente de MI bella; lo peor de todo y cuando ya se terminaba mi paciencia fue que bella quiso venir a saludarme pero un idiota se le atravesó intentando invitarla a salir pensando cosas que estuve a punto de ir a arrancarle la cabeza…afortunadamente para mi autocontrol bella lo hizo a un lado informándole que tenia planes con su novio lo que hizo que sonriera como nunca…quisiera gritarle a todos que no solo es mi novia sino mi esposa, la madre de nuestra hija.

Luego de eso me dejo acompañarla en su casa…en su habitación, he tratado de mantenerme calmado pero me está resultando complicado…

-no estás dormida-afirme luego de que pasara un rato con los ojos cerrados

-no, aun no-su voz suena tan tranquila, como si no le costara trabajo…en cambio yo

-¿vas a dormir con ese ropa?-verla así…pensar en que se la quitará, me trastorna…aunque sea para ponerse algo mas

-tienes razón-se levanto sin mirarme-necesito cambiarme…o mejor una ducha-dijo para sí misma lo que me puso a pensar

Entro en su baño casi olvidándose de mi…o eso pareció y a pesar de que trate de distraerme pude escuchar lo que sucedía…el sonido de la tela deslizándose sobre su piel, cada sonido, cada prenda que abandonaba su cuerpo casi me hacia gemir pero cuando llego el sonido de ese broche…casi me volví loco…debe ser su sostén, es de la única prenda de la que puedo estar seguro reconocí. Escuche el agua correr y un momento después como entro en ella…y ahora no puedo quitar de mi mente la imagen de su hermoso cuerpo desnudo bajo el agua…mi bella…mi bella…¿cómo es que sigo aquí y no ahí junto a ti? quisiera estar contigo, besándote, abrazándote, acariciándote, haciéndote el amor…demonios bella, casi te escucho gemir

-creo que ya deberías irte-de pronto escuche su voz un poco entrecortada y me di cuenta que me miraba o mejor dicho miraba mi mano…que no sabia, estaba acariciando mi erección, por un momento me apene pero al ver como trataba (sin lograrlo) de controlar su respiración y apartar su mirada toda vergüenza desapareció

-¿por esto?-hice un poco mas de presión lo que casi la hace jadear-lo siento amor, es que me provocas demasiado-agregue levantándome…y caminando hacia ella, desvió la mirada, no sin antes…verme

-por eso…ya deberías irte

-no sabes lo que me cuesta…pero si eso quieres-pronuncie deteniéndome a un paso de ella-¿puedo darte el beso de las buenas noches?-no era mi intención pero mi voz sonó un algo sugerente

-si-me sorprendió un poco su respuesta casi en un susurro

Me acerque lentamente mirándola como luchaba por no ceder (porque se le nota que ella también quiere), esta vez no la abrace, me temo que no podría soltarla, solo la tome de las caderas y fundí nuestros labios, tratando de alejar de mi mente el hecho de que por acabar de salir de bañar esta desnuda y húmeda debajo de esa estorbosa bata

-hasta mañana-pronuncio rápidamente dando un paso hacia atrás medio chocando con la pared…después de que junte nuestras caderas, y por lo tanto, haciendo que pudiera sentirme

-una cosa antes…¿te molesto?

-no…al contrario-respondió en un susurro, estaba por decirle que podríamos divertirnos un poco pero me gano la palabra-hasta mañana Edward-pronuncio más decididamente al mirarme a los ojos…habla en serio

-esta bien, hasta mañana

Salí de su habitación aun con estragos físicos de lo que paso, de verdad que me está costando irme pero en parte me siento feliz…me parece que no tardaremos mucho en que "algo" pase, tal vez no hagamos el amor pero…diablos, estoy seguro que pasara.

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**Quiero agradecer todos sus reviews, son un gran alentador para seguir escribiendo...besos y nos leemos luego.**_


	43. Chapter 43

BELLA POV

No puedo creer que hace un par de meses toda mi vida era totalmente diferente y ahora…me parece que no podría imaginarla de otra manera; aun todo esto es…un poco…complicado, pero no me interesa, no quisiera que fuera de otra forma.

Mientras Edward estaba aquí se me ocurrió alejarme un poco de el tomando una ducha, aunque me parece que fue mi inconsciente el que tomo esa decisión pues mientras me quitaba la ropa lo imaginaba mirándome…mientras enjabonaba mi cuerpo pensaba que eran sus manos…tuve que terminar con eso rápidamente o mi ducha terminaría en otra cosa y eso no puede pasar…no con él a unos cuantos metros, estaba decidida a sacar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza cuando su voz atrajo mi atención

-¿cómo es que sigo aquí y no ahí junto a ti?-a pesar de estar aun dentro de mi baño escuche sus bajas y sugerentes palabras-quisiera estar contigo, besándote, abrazándote, acariciándote, haciéndote el amor-sin darme cuenta camine hacia la puerta y al abrir me encontré con una de las imagines mas…excitantes que he presenciado, Edward…mi Edward…tocándose…y pensando en mi-…demonios bella, casi te escucho gemir-y yo acabo de darme cuenta que lo hice

-creo que ya deberías irte-las palabras salieron de mi sin pensarlo mientras aun veía tan esplendido espectáculo…bella contrólate, no es el momento…todavía no

-¿por esto?-maldición cuanto desee ser yo quien hiciera más presión sobre su…-lo siento amor, es que me provocas demasiado-no pude evitar seguir viendo mientras se acercaba a mi…diablos Edward no me pongas en esta situación

-por eso…ya deberías irte-o terminare saltándote encima, en este tema en especifico aun tengo muchas dudas o mejor dicho inseguridades, no recuerdo nada sobre ese tema…¿y si él quiere algo más de lo que yo pueda darle? A pesar de mis pensamientos no pude evitar aceptar cuando (con una voz que casi me pone de rodillas) me pidió besarme…

-hasta mañana-choque con la pared al dar un paso atrás cuando sentí su erección en mi vientre, maldición es tan grande y duro

-una cosa antes…¿te molesto?-no debes estar hablando enserio, lo único en lo que pienso es en cómo se sentirá tenerte dentro de mi…solo pensé

-no…al contrario-no se cómo me atreví a decirlo-hasta mañana Edward-tengo que cortar con esta situación, tenemos que hablar, pero no ahora…

-esta bien, hasta mañana

Se fue de mi habitación rápidamente y yo casi caigo de rodillas por todas las sensaciones, casi en estado zombi fui a mi armario a ponerme la piyama y secar mi cabello. Me acosté pero no pude dormir en toda la noche, quiero estar con él, eso es seguro, pero en esta, como en otras tantas cuestiones, soy como cualquier otra chica inexperta…con demasiadas hormonas y algo de miedo, no de él por supuesto sino de…la situación…no se como explicarlo, solo es miedo; sola no hay problema, me gusta divertirme con mi cuerpo, pero con alguien más…eso se me complica.

Ya en la mañana y pensando en que tal vez podría repetirse lo de anoche se me ocurrió un "día de chicas" así podre acomodar un poco mis ideas en cuanto a esto…además de que sí quiero pasar tiempo con ellas…

-¿no podemos pasar un tiempo a juntos?-vino a mi casa luego de escuchar mi llamada para invitarlas

-casi no pasamos tiempo juntas, no solas…quiero salir con ellas-ninguno a mencionado nada de lo que paso

-bien, tienes razón…entonces…nos vemos-se acerco lentamente a besarme

-nos vemos

Fue lo último que nos dijimos ese día…incluso por teléfono; todas las chicas estaban invitadas, Rose, Alice, Carlie…Esme, mama y July, me alegro que todas aceptaran. Durante este tiempo casi olvido todo este nuevo drama, nos la pasamos muy bien y...paso algo, paseando por un parque cuando note a una mujer con un bebe...su mirada al verla...es su mundo, su vida ¿podre amar a mi hija tan intensamente? Por supuesto que la quiero y mucho…pero se que no es lo mismo, cuanto odio aun no recordar

Llegamos a casa prácticamente de madrugada…a pesar de que la noche anterior no dormí nada y que este día nos lo pasamos de aquí para allá, no logre conciliar el sueño pero esta noche se debió a que no puedo parar de pensar en esa imagen…Edward…mi Edward…en mi cama…tocándose…pensando en mi; ni siquiera me di cuenta que yo misma estaba haciendo lo mismo hasta que llegue al orgasmo

-¡Edward!

En cuanto regrese a la realidad me alegro que la casa fuera tan gruesa, amplia y que nuestras habitaciones estén tan separadas…literalmente grite su nombre y me hubiera apenado que me escucharan

…

-hola-tuve que poner todo mi esfuerzo para no sonrojarme en cuanto lo vi al llegar a la escuela, sé que no puede leer mi mente y que no estuvo cerca de ahí (o al menos eso espero) cuando…cuando…ya saben, pero recodarlo casi me hace hiperventilar

-¿todo bien?-su pregunta pareció tener un significado mas allá de este momento

-sí-lo mire directo a los ojos, no quiero que piense lo contrario-vamos-esta vez lo tome de la mano para ir a clases

Digamos que todo estuvo normal, hicimos lo de siempre, nos comportamos _casi _como siempre en esta última temporada…normal.

En el trascurso de la tarde a amy se le ocurrió un maratón de películas, desde que regresamos a clases no lo hemos hecho y…me entusiasmo la idea. Como solo seriamos mis amigas y yo temí que le molestara a las chicas, pero no…lo entendieron, lo cual agradecí.

…

-¿entonces con que empezamos? Terror, romance, comedia o directamente pasamos a hablar de chicos…-soltó amy cuando llegamos a casa y nos encerramos en mi cuarto después de pasar un rato con mis papas

-al plan es ver películas-le informe enarcando una ceja divertida

-antes veíamos mayormente películas solo porque yo era la única que hablaba, pero ahora tu ya tienes que contarnos, por ejemplo si ha pasado algo por lo cariñositos que han estado últimamente-no sé que cara puse que la divirtió-¿y…?-me pregunto señalando a July

-¿por qué no le preguntas a ella?

-platicamos y hemos salido pero nada mas-respondió July con un pesado suspiro

-¿besitos al menos?-July solo sonrió en respuesta-¡si genial!-nos reímos de su entusiasmo-cuenta cuenta

-no hay nada que contar, apenas han sido unos cuantos besos tiernos

-pues que lentitud-ambas la miramos seriamente-bueno ya perdón, al menos es algo, pero tu…-esta vez me miro a mi bastante divertida

-no te voy a contar nada-dije tajante dándome vuelta

-¡aaahhh! ¿o sea que ya paso algo?-grito y salto de la emoción

-¡no!-las dos rieron de mi respuesta alterada

-¿y porque no?

-lo mismo le pregunte-agrego july con una risita

-tenemos una relación cercana pero no tanto-un poco verdad un poco mentira-lo que tenemos es…complicado-conteste poniendo no se que película

-perder la virginidad si es complicado-respondió amy un poco más seria…ojala solo fuera eso-pero…¿tu lo amas?-asentí-y se nota que él te ama...incluso cuando te esta desvistiendo con la mirada-empezó en tono tierno y termino entre risas

-no es solo eso-termine diciendo en voz alta

-¿entonces?

-solo…es que…-no sabía cómo explicarme, no quiero explicarlo…a alguien más que a él, muy disimuladamente mire a July pidiendo ayuda

-deja de presionarla porque es capaz de arrepentirse de tener novio-intervino captando la atención de amy-mejor tu cuéntanos, sabemos que estas ansiosa por hacerlo

Gracias a esto amy empezó con un poco de verborrea y agradecí con la mirada a july por su ayuda. Todo estaba bien en su discurso hasta que llegamos a temas demasiado íntimos…

-amy no tienes que describirnos sus posiciones sexuales-se quejo July

-no empiecen de monjas-le respondió mirándonos-¿no les gustaría saber para cuando ustedes lo intenten?-termino de forma picara y…me dio curiosidad…lo más intenso que ha pasado entre nosotros fue cuando casi me le lance dormida y por poco terminamos haciéndolo con la ropa…o cuando ambos nos masturbamos pensando en el otro (aunque no juntos…exactamente), ahora me imagino lo que será hacer lo que amy nos cuenta-¡sí! por lo menos una-su grito me saco de mis pensamientos

-¿qué?-mi respuesta las hizo reír-¿de que hablas?-agregue como sin nada

-debiste ver tu cara cuando te perdiste en tus sucios pensamientos-me contesto amy con una voz que…

-no me perdí en ningún sucio pensamiento-trate de defenderme pero no me creyeron

-adivino…estabas imaginando o por lo menos pensando lo que sería hacer lo que te dije con Edward-por poco reacciono cuando dijo casi textualmente lo que pensaba

-no, nosotros no nos llevamos así

-porque no te ha convencido, pero vamos bella, se le nota que el pobre suplica mentalmente cada segundo por poder quitarte la ropa

-¿podemos cambiar de tema?-pedí tratando de alejar esos pensamientos

-¿y tú?-pero mi querida amiga insistió

-¿yo qué?

-¿qué si tú has querido quitarle la ropa?-esta vez July la apoyo

-no-mentí descaradamente

-¿en serio? Es chico muy atractivo…sexy…-amy uso una voz demasiado sugerente-a pesar de que siempre trae saco se le notan esos brazos, su espalda ancha, debe tener un torso sensualmente esculpido-a pesar de que me molesta un poco que hable así y en ese tono de él empecé a imaginar sus palabras-apuesto a que te pone de rodillas con esos labios, sus dedos tan finos y largos…lo que sentirías al recorrerte, al acariciarte…acariciarte en donde esos dedos harían maravillas-eso ya lo he imaginado…y recordarlo esta provocándome unas deliciosas cosquillas-y si en vez de sus dedos fueran sus labios…su lengua…o…tal vez…algo más, me imagino el tamaño de su…

-¡amy!-eso no, ella no puede imaginar a MI Edward así…desnudo, la risa de mis amigas me saco de mi enojo mental

-tranquila no planees mi asesinato, no pienso así de el-por fin dijo amy-pero tu si…¡ay bella! podrás ser totalmente centrada y mantener la calma en muchas situaciones, pero en esta…se te nota que no solo lo imaginaste, sino que te afecto-señalo un cojín del sofá el cual tengo bastante estrangulado

-parecía que en cualquier momento ibas a salir corriendo a buscarlo, además estas totalmente roja-agrego July y hasta ahora sentí el ardor en mi rostro y mis demás reacciones

-ahora si cambiemos de tema-declare levantándome por un poco de agua, rayos en verdad me afectas Edward Cullen

…

…

No se como su presencia un poco lejana logro despertarme luego de casi no haber dormido en toda la noche (otra vez). Abrí los ojos y note un poco mas de claridad en la habitación, enfoque bien hacia la ventana y vi que empezaban a colarse unos tenues rayos…amaneció soleado, significa que no podrá ir a la escuela. Me levante de entre mis amigas tratando de no despertarlas y mejore un poco mi aspecto para salir a su encuentro, antes de abrir cerré las cortinas gruesas por si alguna despertara nos diera un poco más de tiempo para despedirnos

-sol-fue lo primero que dije en medio de un bostezo terminando de acostumbrar mis ojos a la luz

-si-salto a mi terraza, los rayos aun no son tan fuertes pero si le dieron un bello resplandor-¿te desperté?-pregunto después de un beso y quedándonos abrazados

-si…pero ya casi es hora-estuve a punto de no ir a la escuela o de cambiar el clima pero se supone que no debo (…otra vez, ya lo he hecho tres veces), además…¿cómo será un día sin él…sin ellos?-¿todos van a faltar o…?

-¿y tú?...te ves cansada

-nos pasamos con eso del maratón…pero si voy a ir

-¿por qué? mejor quédate-trato de convencerme con el beso mas persuasivo que hubiera imaginado, estoy tentada…muy tentada, pero quiero mi día, no sé si sea bueno o malo…solo quiero experimentarlo

-no me gusta faltar-pretexto tonto pero su beso no me dejo pensar en algo mejor

-solo un día-puse mis manos en su pecho para alejarlo cuando intento volver a besarme

-no Edward-trate de usar una voz suave

-bien-menciono con varios sentimientos

-¿entonces…todos van a…?

-a Nessy le gustaría pero sería un poco extraño que solo vayan ellos-me entendió perfecto…no me gusta la idea de no verla-le dije que viniera pero quería darnos…espacio-agrego y volvió a besarme, aunque menos intenso

Nos quedamos un rato así, besándonos, hablando un poco o solo abrazados en un cómodo silencio.

-tengo que ir a arreglarme-me separe un poco al decirlo

-no me gusta verte tan poco tiempo ¿pasamos la tarde juntos?

-me gustaría pero como te conté ayer…tengo planes-puso una mueca un poco molesta

-sí pero ayer no sabía que íbamos a pasar tan poco tiempo juntos

-no te pongas así entiéndeme, tenemos esos boletos desde hace semanas-termine con cara tierna

-no hagas eso, no es justo-fingió molestia-así no puedo discutir nada-reí de sus palabras y tardamos otros cinco minutos en despedirnos

Trate de despertar a las chicas pero no pude...bastante cansada (he de admitir) me fui a la escuela aunque mis papas me dieron permiso de faltar.

…

El día fue…¿cómo decirlo?, triste, aburrido, tal vez porque ninguna de mis amigas esta aquí o por lo cansada que estoy…No…no tienen caso buscar otras explicaciones, es porque ellos no están aquí; extraño a mis amigas pero…esto es por ellos, los Cullen, mi otra familia.

EDWARD POV

A pesar de que procuramos volver a lo de antes las cosas entre nosotros cambiaron desde esa noche…en primera el que se haya mantenido alejada de mi casi todo un día, sin vernos y sin hablar (incluyendo teléfono); la entiendo…de verdad, pero me desespera darme cuenta que ella esta tan ansiosa como yo de dar un paso más pero no se decide, comprendo que (como no recuerda) todo esto es nuevo para ella…trato de mantener eso en mente pero en momento mis bajos instintos me dominan…haciendo que me moleste ese hecho, espero que no se haya dado cuenta, no quiero que se sienta mal.

Note que bella parecía querer ir a la escuela a pesar de que parecia cansada, no creo que solo sea eso de que no le guste faltar, es casi como si no le hubiera bastado los casi dos días (agregando la tarde y noche con sus amigas) que paso prácticamente lejos de mí, espero que esto no sea por lo que paso y de verdad le haya gustado, como me dijo…o puede que ese sea el problema, que le haya gustado y ahora no sepa cómo actuar.

-pensé que terminarías secuestrándola

En cuanto regrese de casa de bella empezaron los comentarios, procure que no se notaran mis pensamientos y les seguí el juego. Trate de distraerme lo mejor que pude, a pesar de todo pase una buena tarde aunque… cuando hablo con Nessy, no me gusto escuchar que se va a quedar también a su entrenamiento…maldición otras horas más sin verla.

Ya no pude evitarlo y en cuanto calcule llegaría a su casa también lo hice, afortunadamente los rayos de luz que quedan no son tan intensos…

-¿cansada?-pregunte en forma de saludo al verla bostezar, por supuesto después de asegurarme que nadie podría verme llegar de un salto desde un árbol hasta su auto

-algo-contesto abrazándome y recostándose en mi pecho-te extrañe…a todos-fue un susurro muy bajo pero lo escuche fuerte y muy claro

-me alegra escucharlo-de verdad que si bella-…por que también yo…nosotros-nos besamos brevemente y empezó a encaminarse a la puerta conmigo de la mano pero nos detuve al sentir las presencias de July y…Ángel

-aamm…te veo en tu habitación-no quiero tratar mucho con ese tipo, aun no me cae bien y por bella tendré que tratarlo bien

-ok-me respondió después de unos segundos, supongo que me entendió…

-¿fuiste a la escuela después de la desvelada de anoche? estas algo loquita ¿no crees?-me quede cerca de la entrada y alcance a escuchar a July

-ya me regañaste por teléfono ¿también será en persona?

-te vez cansada bella-ese tipo…no puedo evitar lo mal que me cae

-un poco

-deberías ir a descansar

-¿me estas corriendo?-bella uso un tono divertido

-sabes que no-y él…extraño

-ya sé que estoy interrumpiendo así que me voy-la única respuesta fue una pequeña risa…de bella-¡no me gusta ser mal tercio!-agrego rápidamente y empezó a subir las escaleras

¿Interrumpir?¿mal tercio?¿entonces él no…? Ciertamente aun tenia la sospecha de que el sintiera algo por bella, ella me conto que lo ve como un padre pero tenía dudas de él (a pesar de que he escuchado que hay algo con July). No le respondió nada pero a veces el silencio dice más, creo que repente me cae un poco menos mal…

-tengo que cambiarme, te alcanzo en el jardín-señalo bajo de su terraza en cuanto llego a su habitación

-¿en el jardín pero…?

-están hasta el otro extremo de la casa, no nos verán ni escucharan, quiero estar un rato en el jardín

Termino con un dulce beso, de esa forma puede pedirme lo que sea…y lo sabe. Tardo solo un par de minutos en alcanzarme (minutos en los que trate de evitar imaginar lo que pasaba haya arriba…mientras se quitaba la ropa), llamo mi atención escuchar como salto de su terraza justo como yo lo hice…

-aun me estremezco un poco de saberte tan humana en unos aspectos y tan fuerte en otros

-jajaja ¿quieres medir fuerzas de nuevo para que te convenzas de que nada malo me pasara?-unió nuestras palmas como aquel día

-adivino tu respuesta pero…¿por qué no has aceptado el reto de emmett?

-porque sus diferentes reacciones cuando me niego son divertidas, igual que cuando YO no reacciono a sus bromas o comentarios

-le molesta un poco-pensé en voz alta

-y…es más divertido contigo-bajo un poco la voz y miro nuestras palmas unidas

-¿por esto?-como la vez pasada me deje caer y la atraje conmigo, con una sonrisa empezó a besarme hubiera sido maravilloso si no se hubiera removido para recostarse a mi lado para no seguir sobre mi

-si…por eso-menciono al terminar el beso e intentando levantarse

-espera-esta situación me está recordando a nuestra "primera" cita; sin una palabra más se acomodo sobre mi brazo al recostarse otra vez-¿cómo estuvo tu día?-demasiado cliché para iniciar una conversación aunque si tengo curiosidad

-la verdad…aburrido, me sentí muy sola-pareció que mas que responderme pensó en voz alta

-es entendible, tus amigas no estaban ahí

-ni ustedes-volvió a decir de la misma forma haciéndome sonreír, también quise mencionarnos...me alegra que fuera ella quien lo hiciera-en verdad sentí…esa necesidad de que estén a mi lado

-lo estaremos…siempre-me sonrió y no pude evitar besar su frente…parpados…mejillas…labios…simplemente no puedo dejar de besarla. Note que quiso retener un bostezo pero no pudo-tienes que descansar…-esta vez fui yo quien intento levantarnos pero no me dejo

-después-se removió para tomarme por el cuello y llevarme hasta que estuve sobre de ella y profundizo el beso, apesar de que me encanta estar así…me obligue a pensar con las neuronas...

-bella…-dije (sin ganas de hacerlo) cuando se separo para respirar-…tienes que descansar-apenas termine de decirlo me tomo de los brazos y cambio nuestras posiciones

-yo decidiré eso-me beso de forma más intensa que nunca, quise abrazarla pero mantuvo mis brazos sujetos contra el piso ¡demonios bella! haces que entre en combustión. Mi cuerpo obviamente reacciono y aunque estaba a horcadas sobre mí, nuestros cuerpos no se tocaban en esa área tan importante

-aamm…yo…-de repente se separo algo sorprendida-…yo…-tengo tantas ganas de continuar pero no sé como logre mantenerme quieto solo mirándola con una sonrisa comprensiva y bastante feliz-…lo siento-termino regresando a sentarse en el pasto, acción que quise evitar…

-no te disculpes por algo que me gusta tanto-dije en medio de una risita instándola a que se acostara de nuevo en mi brazo usando todo el auto control en mi para no ser ahora yo el que me lance encima

-no me disculpo pero eso-respondió casi igual

-¿entonces?-me desconcertó un poco su respuesta

-pues…por…-desvió la mirada-…detenerme-termino mordiendo su labio de nuevo haciéndome demasiado feliz, respondí con una sonrisa de lado y la abrace mas a mí, cuanto te amo mi bella.


	44. Chapter 44

BELLA POV

Casi no me di cuenta de lo que hice…¡prácticamente lo ataque! y no es que este tipo de ataque le moleste, al contrario. Se trata de mi, hay momentos en que creo que estoy llevando las cosas demasiado rápido y otras en que…no puedo evitarlo.

Tuve que alejar de mi cabeza las palabras de amy y el recuerdo de cómo pensando en él llegue al orgasmo obligándome a sumirme en cualquier otro pensamiento que no tuviera nada que ver. No sé cuanto paso hasta que sentí a alguien removiéndome y llamándome…

-bella, bella…

-¿Edward?-escuche que alguien rio, rayos no es él-mama

-lamento no ser ese chico guapo, alto, ojos ámbar y cabello bronce de tus sueños-dijo en tono de burla

-no…no…es solo que…

-esta bien bv no te preocupes, solo quería saber si vas a ir o no

-sí, ¿que hora es?

-pues tienes dos horas para arreglarte-me pare de inmediato y solo hasta ese momento note que estoy en mi habitación y sin botas…Edward.

A pesar de haber tomado una ducha después del entrenamiento tengo pasto y un poco de tierra en el cabello, me lave y arregle rápidamente, fui a mi armario a vestirme y salí un momento para buscar algo pero me detuve al ver a…

-¡Edward!-estaba tan entretenida o llego tan rápido que verdaderamente me sorprendió

-perdóname-pronuncio con voz ronca-no debí entrar aquí así, solo…-siguió después de aclararse la garganta, note su mirada recorriéndome y hasta este momento recordé que estoy en ropa interior

-bueno…tampoco es la primera vez-apenas pude controlar mi nerviosismo-¿me pasas mi bata?-pude tomarla yo pero tenía que pasar a su lado y seguro terminaría yéndomele encima o el a mí, y…me agrada demasiado la idea

Tardo un momento en reaccionar, sin quitarme la vista la tomo y comenzó a caminar hacia mí, estaba por tomarla cuando…

-lo siento bella-acorto rápidamente la distancia y me pego a él para fundirnos en un apasionado beso.

Me perdí en las sensaciones…no sé hasta cuando puse un poco de atención a mi alrededor y escuche gruñidos…gemidos, y me di cuenta que algunos salían de mi garganta…sus manos recorriéndome casi no me dejan pensar…

-¿bv?-escuche un toquido y una voz algo conocida, lo cual hizo detenernos un poco-cariño-esta vez si nos separamos y aproveche para aclarar mis ideas cuando solo unió nuestras frentes-prepare unos bocadillos

-gracias-no se como logre encontrar mi voz-bajo en unos momentos-pronuncie alejándome un par de pasos y poniéndome la bata

-lo lamento mucho…es que…-apenas pudo pronunciar mientras me seguía devorando con la mirada

-está bien…mmm…t-tengo que terminar de arreglarme-le dije desviando un poco la mirada, pero con una sonrisa

-sí, mmm…nos vemos…después…-salió rápidamente de mi habitación

Me costó un poco salir del estado casi zombi en el que me dejo, es que…simplemente…si no nos hubieran interrumpido…

Estaba buscando que joyas ponerme cuando vi el dije que llevaba puesto cuando llegue al orfanato, mis padres me lo dieron hace años pero jamás quise usarlo, me dolía un poco porque me recordaba a la que pudo ser mi familia y que…por alguna circunstancia me dejaron en ese lugar. No se me había ocurrido usarlo antes a pesar de conocer la verdadera historia y a mi hermosa familia…ahora la idea de usarlo me gusta más, así que por primera vez lo tome delicadamente entre mis manos y me lo puse…es hermoso…verdaderamente hermoso.

-waow, con mujeres tan hermosas ¿como voy a hacer para cuidarlas?-pronuncio mi papa levantándose y señalándonos cuando me les uní en la sala

-gracias-dije besando su mejilla después de que notaron el dije, no reaccionaron de ninguna forma solo me sonrieron-¿y los demás?

-aquí-me respondió ángel llegando junto con July-¿vamos?

Hace mucho que no salimos así…a un evento y todos juntos, me gusta mucho lo que significa esta salida para nosotros.

Un amigo que es modelo pero también violinista, amenizara un espectáculo de patinaje, es una presentación especial, solo hará función esta noche…entre semana, pero es tan bueno que no importo, los boletos se agotaron de inmediato. Llegamos un poco temprano y nos lo encontramos…hace mucho que no lo veo, platicamos apenas unos minutos y lo invitamos a cenar al terminarse la función pero aun tenía unos compromisos y no fue posible pero quedamos que seria después.

…

Llegando a la casa me fui directo a mi habitación…estoy tan cansada…fui a mi armario para tomar mi piyama, últimamente estuve usando ropa un poco…menos llamativa por las veces que Edward venia a visitarme…pero hoy regresare a mi típica y super sexy lencería ¿por qué? no lo sé, por supuesto que no tiene que ver que solo con su recuerdo las cosquillas en mi bajo vientre regresaron. Tome un slip de satín morado de apliqué de encaje negro y con una ligera sonrisa me acosté a dormir…sé que estoy jugando con fuego y…no creo que deba hacerlo, se que no podre llegar a tanto…pero no se me poseyó.

…

-maldición bella ¿acaso quieres matarme?-escuche decir bajo y con voz grave a Edward cuando ya casi estaba por caer en la inconsciencia

-¿porque lo dices?-pregunte abriendo los ojos

-creí que estabas dormida…¿por qué no te tapas?-pregunto con voz retenida-¿acaso estas provocándome?

-a veces no me gusta taparme y pongo el termostato más alto-respondí evitando su ultima pregunta…sobre todo porque la respuesta seria…si- ¿qué te dio por venir a visitarme tan seguido?

-aamm…pues…-trato de responderme pero se perdió en un pensamiento y a juzgar por esa mirada y sonrisa picara…me imagino.

-olvídalo, ¿qué hora es?

-las dos-contesto sentándose al borde de mi cama y comenzó a acariciar la palma de mi mano-bella…lo que paso en la tarde…

-supongo que viniste solo

-si

Esta vez fui yo quien comenzó a acariciar su mano, seguí hasta recorrer todo su brazo al acercarse lentamente, cuando sus hombros estuvieron a mi alcance lo tome fuertemente y sin pensarlo lo arroje contra mi cama subiéndome a horcadas en él…

-aaammm...yo…-balbucee al tomar conciencia de lo que hice

-no digas lo siento-me atrajo a su boca y comenzamos un beso fiero, demandante, apasionado.

Inconscientemente me restregué contra su cuerpo y sentí sus manos recorrerme sin pudor avivando la excitación de en la tarde. Baje mis labios y deslice mi lengua por su cuello…devorándolo mientras siento como un excitante bulto en sus pantalones cada vez se hace más grande…en un momento invirtió nuestras posiciones e hizo lo mismo que yo, ¡rayos! Mi centro esta tan malditamente sensible que si sigue chocando nuestras caderas como hasta ahora terminare teniendo un orgasmo...

-Edward-mi voz salió como un gemido puro

-mi amor…mi bella…mmmmmmm…-su voz no fue mejor que la mía-…eres tan hermosa…

"hermosa"

No sé porque esa palabra se repitió en mi mente…pero en otro escenario, además es mi voz…"hermosa"...

-la luna…-me dije mentalmente-…playa…mar…"pero no comparándola contigo"

-bella-mi nombre sonó claro en una aterciopelada y muy feliz voz

-¿qué?-pregunte de repente regresando a la realidad y viendo la expresión de Edward

-dijiste…lo que dijiste…-tenia una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro

-¿lo dije en voz alta?-me pregunte provocándole unas ligeras carcajadas y dándome cuenta de la posición en que aun estamos-mmm…paso algo ¿lo que dije…?-desenrede mis piernas de su cintura y lo moví para sentarme un poco

-¿sí?-hizo lo mismo a pesar de que se nota que quiere seguir…bueno yo también

-creo que…que…

-luna, playa, mar-pronuncio con una sonrisa enorme-y esa frase…"pero no comparándola contigo", ¿recuerdas ese momento?-pregunto ansioso.

No conteste de inmediato, creo que…tal vez…"vamos bella tu puedes" me anime mentalmente…recuerda, es obvio que son recuerdos…pero…la escena completa…ese momento…¡recuerda!

-no-respondí derrotada y dejándome caer de nuevo en la cama-recuerdo un poco la escena, esa frase y sé que es tu voz pero no recuerdo nada mas…¡nada!-solté enojada y frustrada cubriendo mi rostro con ambas manos

-tranquila…-su voz salió con una pisca de tristeza-al menos recordaste algo-trato de sonar más animado quitando mis manos y besándolas

-me parece tan extraño…que haya recordado…cuando…-desvié bastante mi mirada de él

-a mi no…de hecho me encanta, deberíamos hacer mas terapia para tu memoria-dijo recobrando su humor de hace rato tomándome de la cintura y dejando un beso en mi cuello

-¿terapia?-apenas pude pronunciar-aaamm…Edward…-cruzaron varios y contradictorios sentimientos por su rostro al separarlo de mi para captar su atención

-ya se, creo que debo irme-pronuncio sin mirarme con intención de levantarse

-espera-hace unos días le abría tomado la palabra pero…estoy pensando en otra cosa…y quiero saber su opinión-es que…es solo que…yo…no sé cómo hacer esto-las palabras salieron de mi sin pensarlo

-¿como?-trato de no reaccionar pero note como se contenía de sonreír…que tonta me siento

-esto…_eso_

EDWARD POV

De verdad que han cambiado las cosas, empezando por lo que paso en el jardín…diablos, y mi intención era hablar cuando vine en la tarde, jamás imaginé que lo que pasaría ¿pero que esperaban cuando me encontré a mi hermosa bella prácticamente salida de un catalogo de lencería? es la sensualidad hecha mujer

Y lo que acaba de pasar…no puedo dejar de pensar en eso…casi…casi hacemos el amor, a pesar de que fue un acto impulsado por la pasión siempre existirá amor entre nosotros…

-aamm…Edward…

Uso sus manos para alejarme cuando volví a besarla, lo que me afecto ¿por qué provoca esta situación para después casi correrme de aquí? bueno no está haciéndolo literalmente pero sé que en eso terminara; por supuesto me guarde estas palabras y espero haber logrado que no se me notaran

-espera-me tomo del brazo cuando empezaba a levantarme-es que…es solo que…yo…no se como hacer esto

-¿como?-trate de que mis palabras no reflejaran lo feliz que me hizo, no por lo mal que parece sentirse sino porque se decidió por lo menos a contarme…si es que entendí bien

-esto…_eso_-prosiguió apenada…¿_eso_? al menos si le entendi-bueno obviamente se como se hace, me refiero a que solo lo sé…teóricamente-agrego más nerviosa sin mirarme

-aahh-esta vez no pude evitar que se notara lo feliz que me hizo esa información

-no te burles-soltó enojada sentándose rápidamente y con intención de levantarse de la cama

-no me estoy burlando amor-esta vez fui yo quien la detuvo del brazo-es que…creí que estaba haciendo algo malo y por eso…

-tú no haces nada malo, al contrario, perdóname por…

-no no no…amor no hagas esto-tome su rostro entre mis manos-entiendo que sería…tu primera vez-me sentí un poco extraño al decirlo teniendo en mente las miles de veces que hicimos el amor…y del hecho de que tengamos una hija

-sé lo que piensas-su voz y que me diera la espalda me saco de mis cavilaciones-se que no es lo mismo para ti, debe ser desesperante y frustrante que…

-no me importa-de hecho sí, pero trato de no se me note, ella está por sobre lo que yo pueda sentir

-si te importa Edward…lo noto-ok, creo que no soy tan bueno ocultándolo

-me importas mas tu, no quisiera que te sintieras presionada, yo iré a tu ritmo mi amor-me hinque tras ella y la abrace por la espalda al decirlo

-pero yo…quiero…no puedo evitar desear que pase-susurro muy bajo…estuve tan tentado de recostarnos de nuevo y continuar en donde nos quedamos…pero pude contenerme

-bella como te dije un día, no tenemos que llegar a tanto, podemos hacer muchas otras cosas que se sienten igual de bien-termine enterrando mi rostro en su cabello

-lo sé, lo recuerdo…-susurro muy bajo y un momento después se removió hasta sentarse en medio de la cama y me insto a hacer lo mismo para quedar frente a frente-¿qué…cosas podríamos hacer?-a pesar de que deseaba que esto pasara me sorprendió que aceptara…es decir con lo que ha pasado anteriormente, con las reacciones que ha tenido…

-si quieres podemos hacer algo…no tan intenso-acaricie una de sus mejillas y mordió su labio provocándome sin saberlo…o eso creo

-¿no tan…?-dijo…más bien pensando en voz alta y con un gesto de ligera decepción, haciéndome reír

-bueno…tu dime

Hice que se recostara y tome una de sus manos empezando a besar su dorso, su muñeca, lentamente subí mis besos por su brazo, de vez en cuando rose mi lengua en su piel…sabe tan deliciosa. Llegue a su hombro y seguí el camino de su clavícula, podía escuchar…sentir su pulso acelerado, su pecho subiendo y bajando tan rápido me hacían querer llevar mi rostro hasta sus suaves, cálidos y excitantes pechos…pero no ahora…aun no. Seguí mi camino por su otra clavícula y repetí la acción en su otro brazo pero descendiendo, llegando a su muñeca, la puse sobre su cuerpo y seguí mis besos sobre sus dedos hasta que llegue a su vientre, a pesar de que trae esta sexy lencería sentí como si estuviera tocando su piel desnuda…

-Edward-casi no la escuche, quiso decirlo pero fue como si el sonido hubiera abandonado sus palabras al mismo tiempo que tímidamente acaricio mi cabello

Me entretuve un momento aquí y más en su ombligo, siempre me gusto jugar con mi lengua en su ombligo. Seguí mi camino y me fue inevitable captar el aroma de su excitación…casi hundo mi rostro para poder saborearla pero no se como logre contenerme, seguí con mis besos y esta vez me atreví a morder ligeramente la parte mas ancha de su cadera, provocándole un muy excitante gemido y que enredara mas sus dedos en mi cabello. Conservaba sus piernas…un poco apretadas pero las removía por las sensaciones, continúe mi camino y esta vez use más la lengua…me encanta el sabor de su piel; tome mi tiempo recorriendo sus largas piernas, en cuanto llegue hasta su pie pase al otro y empecé a subir, en esta ocasión la flexiono y cuando llegue a su rodilla se sentó

-esto es intenso-esa voz…esa mirada…ese aroma, maldición como puedo resistirme sabiéndola tan excitada-demasiado intenso-agrego aclarando su voz

-¿te gusto?-pregunte con una sonrisa de lado a lo que soltó aire audiblemente diciéndome todo con eso-me alegra mi amor

-¿ahora me toca a mí?-pregunto juguetonamente tomándome de la playera para acercarme a ella…nos besamos pero cuando empezaba a recostarme la detuve

-sentir tus labios recorriéndome seria…de lo más excitante mi amor-pronuncie ante su gesto confuso volviendo a recostarla a ella-pero…si seguimos, tal vez intente algo que será demasiado para ti-note que parecía querer disculparse a lo que hable de nuevo-lo que paso fue suficiente para mí-pronuncie cerca de sus labios rosando suavemente mis dedos por sus piernas haciéndola jadear-me parece que en cierto punto también es demasiado para mí-sobre todo con diecisiete años imaginándolo…pensé

-¿enserio?-pregunto entre divertida e incrédula

-si…un poco

-si tu lo dices

-ya debo irme amor nos vemos mañana

-hasta mañana-volvimos a fundirnos en un beso y esta vez tuve que levantarme un poco rápido o jamás me iría

Llegando a su terraza voltee un momento y me lleve esa imagen de mi hermosa bella, sonriendo, mirándome al morder su labio…demonios, salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude; no puedo creer lo que paso…todo lo que paso…y antes de eso lo que recordó ¿abra recordado algo mas luego de esto? Ojala…es una buena terapia para su memoria…

…

-¿y esa cara?-Alice se burlo de mi al entrar a la casa, me la pase toda la madrugada deambulando primero para "relajarme" físicamente y después solo pensando en todo

-terapia-conteste sin pensar y espero…sin que notaran el trasfondo del termino

-¡vaya hermano! sabia que estabas mal pero…-comento emmett fingiendo preocupación

-para bella-conteste rodando los ojos

-¿está mal?-pregunto esme verdaderamente preocupada

-no tranquila, es para su memoria, recordó otra cosa

-¿en serio, que?-Alice prácticamente salto

-mi voz-conteste con una enorme sonrisa omitiendo la parte de la Isla Esme…eso es entre bella y yo.

-porque…parece que hay algo mas-emmett me miro con los ojos entrecerrados

Quise decirle que si hubiera no seria su asunto pero no quiero darle cuerda…

-no, solo recordó eso

-no me refería a eso-continuo negando dramáticamente, obviamente todos los presente entendimos pero nadie comento nada mas, una vez mas bella tiene razón…algunos son muy entrometidos…pero así los quiero. Me fascina mi familia…nuestra familia…siempre han estado ahí para Nessy y para mi…sobre todo cuando…paso lo de bella, no importa todo lo que quieran molestar, se que lo hacen porque también nos quieren.

…

Al día siguiente no podía dejar de abrazarla, besarla, esperar estar de nuevo a solas para poder repetir lo que paso. Termine convenciéndola de que se saltara el almuerzo y nos perdimos un poco en uno de los jardines…

-Edward estamos en la escuela-prácticamente me regaño cuando al estar devorando sus labios también acaricie la piel desnuda apenas un poco arriba de su rodilla

-no hare otra cosa amor, solo esto-comparado con lo de ayer esto no es nada

-pero no tienes idea de cómo me afecta-me dijo sin mirarme-así que mejor regresemos con los demás-se levanto pero la detuve frente a mi

-no te vayas-la tome de las caderas aun sentado y la acerque un poco más a mi

-creí que también era demasiado para ti-repitió mis palabras divertida y con una ceja enarcada

-bueno si…pero no tanto-una caricia es el universo y a la vez no es nada, solo lo pensé-quédate, me portare bien-trate de poner un gesto inocente…lo que la hizo reír

-¿lo prometes?-me siguió el juego y volvió a reír ante mi gruñido, no me gusta tener que prometer no tocarla

-si…lo prometo-conteste entre dientes, volvió a sentarse a mi lado…y contrario a lo que imagine, fue ella quien me beso…pero no pude volver a acariciarla…no como me gustaría

…

Paso la tarde en nuestra casa y cuando se despidió, lo hizo de todos incluyéndome pero aun así no pude evitar ir a su casa horas después…

-ya es tarde Edward-susurro bella mientras besaba su cuello, tuve que abandonar un rato sus labios…como necesita respirar…

-lo sé-conteste separándome un poco-¿este fin de semana vas a pasarla conmigo cierto?-conecte nuestras miradas para que aceptara. El fin de semana pasado fue lo del partido (no nos vimos gran parte del día) y al siguiente se la paso en su "día de chicas" aunque eso ultimo tuvo muy buenos resultados, desde esa vez bella le dice hija a Nessy ya sin ese fondo tenso, de hecho ahora veo una pequeña chispa en su mirada…

-casi está iniciando la semana ¿y ya hablas del fin?-respondió entre risitas

-estamos a la mitad y creo que tengo que sacar cita o pasaremos días sin vernos-me enterré en su cuello para dejar un intenso beso

-jajaja nos la pasamos juntos todo el tiempo en la escuela y casi todas las tardes-y si fuera por mí las noches también

-¿significa que no quieres pasar el fin de semana conmigo?-fingí molestia

-no es eso y lo sabes…pero…-no me gusto eso ¿pero?¿por qué no quieres pasar todo el tiempo conmigo? pensé al devorar de nuevo su cuello para persuadirla, tal vez actuó como niño caprichoso pero bella produce estragos en mi-…anotare en mi agenda que ese tiempo es solo para Edward Cullen-termino de forma divertida, no puse atención a lo que me dijo antes de eso…pero tal parece que logre persuadirla

-eso espero-bese sus labios al despedirme…no quiero ¿cuándo será el día en que ya no nos separemos?

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**No fue exactamente un lemon pero fue un inicio, espero que les haya gustado. Besos y nos leemos luego...**_


	45. Chapter 45

NESSY POV

A veces me da miedo despertar, imagino que todo ha sido un sueño y mi mama aun sigue lejos, muchas veces tuve pesadillas en las que pasaban siglos y no sabíamos nada de ella…afortunadamente no es así, ciertamente paso mucho tiempo pero la encontramos…mejor dicho nos encontramos.

A pesar de cómo ha sido toda esta difícil historia mis padres están juntos otra vez, aunque le costó y supongo que en cierto punto aun le cuesta a mama. En cuanto a papa…me alegra que ya no tenga esa tristeza que trato de ocultar todos estos años.

Me hace un poco de gracia que a veces…muchas veces, me sigan tratando como una niñita, papa no tanto, aunque lo hace, pero mama…a pesar de que nos "conocimos" como iguales…una compañera de escuela, una amiga, la supuesta hermana del chico de cual se enamoro, desde el principio me trato mas como si fuera una pequeña niña, está bien…me gusta, me hacía pensar que me recordaba un poco, que me trataba como su hija…pequeña…pero su hija y no me equivoque del todo, mama recuerda unas cosas de mi.

Los primeros días de cuando se entero de todo esto las cosas fueron muy tensas a pesar de que trataba de ocultármelo; por supuesto la entendí, si estuviera en su lugar…no sabría que hacer. Trate de no decirle mama tan seguido, note que era lo que más le afectaba aunque algunas veces el sentimiento me ganaba y no podía evitarlo. Estuvimos en esta dinámica hasta que en este último fin de semana en que nos invito a pasear…

-¿qué tienes?-caminábamos en un pequeño parque y mama se detuvo, seguí su mirada y vi a unos niños jugando y una mujer con un bebe

-se supone…, lo he intentado pero no puedo, no he podido recordar más, quiero hacerlo…quiero recordar todo de ti-volteo a mirarme con algunas lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas y tomando las mías entre sus manos-quiero recordar a mi hija

-ya lo harás, se que lo harás mama

También solté unas lágrimas no solo por el momento sino porque esta fue la primera vez que la escuche decirme hija sin ese casi imperceptible temblor y tensión en la voz y sin que le afectara por decirle mama.

…

-¿bella te parece si el sábado vamos a…?-Alice empezó a preguntar a mama pero papa la interrumpió

-no no no, no intentes hacer planes-abrazo fuerte a mama haciéndola reír y a los que alcanzamos a escuchar

-solo es un día, no exageres-contesto rodando los ojos

-le apuesto a Alice-jake me susurro lo más bajo que pudo ganándose una mirada muy enojada de papa, lo que solo le causo mas risa

-yo a papa-también susurre muy bajo mientras ellos seguían peleándose a mama

-bella me prometió estar conmigo y solo conmigo ¿entendiste?

-yo le apuesto a Nessy-no podía faltar emmett, susurrando también, al unírsenos para ver la escena

-según recuerdo no acordamos pasar juntos TODO el fin de semana-por fin intervino mama

-¡bella!-papa fingió molestia

-ja!-Alice empezó a acercarse para tomar la mano de mama pero la detuvo

-aun así lo siento pero no puedo Alice, ya tengo un compromiso

-¿qué?¿por qué no me dijiste?-pregunto papa

-si te lo dije…pero creo que no me hiciste caso-entre cerró los ojos un poco divertida

-¿no te…? ¡ah!-trato de ocultar una sonrisa pero la notamos

-jajaja ¡ay hermano! ponle mas atención y no solo trates de quitarle la ropa-todos reímos un poco

-bueno…pero tal vez podamos salir cuando te desocupes-insistió Alice entre risas aun

-olvídalo-respondió papa por ella

-¡no te pregunte a ti!

-Nessy…-emmett me pidió que interviniera

-esperen…yo también quería pasar un rato con mi mama-use mi más conmovedora voz, los dos se me quedaron viendo sin decir nada sabiendo que ganaría

-pero sería hasta la tarde-me respondió mama provocando risas de todos menos los involucrados claro

-lo sabia ¡gane!-casi grito emmett

-¿qué?-como fue en los más bajos susurros mama no se entero de las apuestas

Pasamos el resto de la tarde de lo mas entretenidos, hay veces…pocas veces en que todo es como antes, como si no hubiera pasado nada, me gustan mucho esos momentos.

…

…

…

-¿jake me acompañas a ver si ya regreso mama? he estado llamándola y no contesta-le pedí ya entrada la tarde

-claro-a pesar de no necesitarlo fuimos en auto-..mmm…¿crees que este ahí…ese chico?

-no lo se

-¿piensa hablar con él algún día?

-no lo sé, no quiero…bueno…no le veo el caso, por ahora no tengo una buena ni mala imagen de él…no me interesa, solo mama y que todo esté bien con papa-…que juzgando por su semblante en esta última semana…debe ir mas que bien, en lo personal no me gusta pensar en esas cosas, ya soy bastante mayor pero ellos siguen siendo mis padres

Llegamos a una de las murallas del fraccionamiento y para facilitar las cosas saltamos hasta su casa…a su habitación pero nada, salimos al escuchar ruido en uno de los pasillos pero antes de llegar nos dimos cuenta que no era ella…sino…

-volvamos después-pedí a jake en un susurro dando vuelta para irnos

-está en el orfanato "Earth Angels"-sonó su voz amortiguada

-¿crees que nos haya hablado a nosotros?

-no los escucho pero sé que están aquí, si quieren verla esta en el orfanato-bien eso responde nuestra pregunta-…no nos hemos presentado formalmente-dijo cuando llegamos hasta él-Ángel Volker Di Lorenzo-prosiguió con una reverencia

-lo sabemos, mama me ha hablado de…ti, y papa también-puso una mueca extraña

-se que no confían en mí y los entiendo…

-mama confía en ti y eso me basta, además esta recordando…esta recodando muchas cosas…¿te ha contado?-exagere en cuanto a los recuerdos para ver su reacción

-sí-contesto seguro, parece que no teme que pase, eso me tranquiliza

-gracias…por salvar a mi mama-lo abrace sorprendiéndolo un poco

-es…lo menos que…podría haber hecho-a pesar de sus palabras amables note su mirada sombría y no se…como ¿triste?...no identifique bien el sentimiento

-vamos a verla-tome la mano de jake y regresamos por donde entramos dirigiéndonos al orfanato

…

-buenas tardes, buscamos a una persona, nos dijeron que esta aquí, bella...-jake comenzó a decirle a una de las encargadas

-¡claro que bella esta aquí!-lo interrumpió aquella mujer-están en la fiesta con los niños, la llamare…

Tardo unos dos minutos en llegar y en cuanto la vimos nos fue inevitable soltar unas risitas…

-bonito vestido-comento jake burlándose pero a mi verdaderamente se me hizo bonito, es un traje de princesa rosa, algo sucio de lodo en la parte más baja pero eso no le quita lo bonito

-¿qué hacen aquí?...Ángel-se contesto a si misma casi inmediatamente, negando con la cabeza

-queríamos verte…¿qué tan diferente es él?-a pesar de no importarme, la curiosidad me gano

-no tanto…no debió decirles que estoy aquí, vamos-nos llamo para que la siguiéramos y después de pedir permiso nos dejaron entrar hasta donde están sus padres disfrazados también jugando con los niños más pequeños

-¿porque no querías que supiéramos?

-en primera por la pinta-se señalo sonriendo-y…no sé, esto es algo un tanto privado…no es que no quiera contarles sino que…nadie sabe que venimos a ver a los chicos

-entiendo-ella…ellos vienen por que verdaderamente les agrada hacerlo no porque quieran darse a notar por ello

Nos presento con los niños y nos pusimos a jugar con ellos, al parecer hoy cumplen años nueve chicos y decidieron hacerles una fiesta no solo a ellos sino a todos. Todo estaba muy divertido, pero…algo me molestaba, tal vez…la forma en que se lleva con ellos, sobre todo con las niñas, sé que es inmaduro que esto me moleste…pero es mi mama y a pesar de que no nos llevaríamos así…extraño nuestra relación madre e hija. Afortunadamente como hay tantos niños y se la pasa jugando con ellos mama no se dio cuenta…aunque jake si, lo tranquilice y trate de no darle más importancia al asunto.

En un momento unos niños decidieron ir a atacar a jake con lodo y él en vez de apartarse les siguió el juego. Por supuesto yo no me acerque solo observaba la escena, me dolía el estomago de la risa al ver como lo estaban dejando, quien si se acerco fue mama para detener la mini guerra pero a unos metros de llegar hasta ellos se detuvo frunciendo el seño…con un semblante extraño…como pensando muy profundamente, unos segundos después desvió la mirada algo triste; sé lo que sucedió, algo relacionado con sus recuerdos por eso no intervine…pero creo que no funciono, me pregunto cuándo lograra recordarnos.

Nos quedamos unas horas más que sus padres, llegado el momento fue a cambiarse, recogimos un poco el desastre de la fiesta, nos despedimos y jake nos llevo a su casa, no se quedo en primera porque quería dejarnos solas y en segunda está muy sucio de lodo y tiene que ir a asearse.

…

-¿recordaste algo?-ya no resistí preguntar cuando entramos a su casa

-no-su voz sonó triste y apagada

-lo lamento, no quería…-empecé a disculparme ante su semblante

-no no no, déjalo…-trato de sonar mejor-yo…quería hacerte una pregunta-ahora si sonó mas animada al dirigirnos a su habitación-¿te besa frente a Edward?-me desconcertó y divirtió un poco su cambio de tema

-mmm…no-de verdad no lo hace-a pesar del tiempo que llevamos juntos y que…-no se si quiera hablar de esto...no solo nos besamos…si es que me entienden-…y de que sucede, no nos besamos…en los labios

-aaammm…-respondió distraídamente

-con papa ya te imaginaras...es tan protector, incluso con jake y contigo…pues…toda esta historia…te acabas de enterar que soy tu hija…ya sabes

-si supongo, porque…el saber que tengo una hija-me miro de forma tan tierna-que se ve casi como yo…y con novio-soltó aire dramáticamente pero sonriendo-lo que me relaja es ver lo feliz que te vez cuando estas con él o cuando hablas de él…me cae muy bien-termino con una enorme sonrisa-bueno, no me tardo-se quito algunos accesorios y entro a su baño

Aproveche para volver a admirar sus fotografías, se veía tan bonita y dulce de chiquita, me entretuve con otras cosas hasta que cruce mi mirada con lo que se quito antes de entrar a bañarse, camine lentamente hasta tomar un dije…el dije que le regale…¡lo tiene! ¡y lo traía puesto! ¿cómo no lo vi antes?

-¿cómo…?-no pude terminar mi pregunta al verla salir

-gracias a eso me llamo Isabella, lo traía puesto cuando…¿fue un regalo o…?

-sí, fue un regalo-apenas pude decir por la emoción

-¿de quién?-pregunto acariciando mis mejillas

-se que no te gusta que te digan Isabella, pero me parece un nombre tan bonito…significa mujer bondadosa pero de carácter firme-se lo puse imitando la escena de cuando se lo regale.

A pesar de que me mira a los ojos se perdió en sus pensamientos…

-siendo así…-comenzó a responderme igual con los ojos cristalinos-…empieza a gustarme, gracias pequeña

-te quiero mama-al decirlo nuestras manos se juntaron tomando el dije y comenzó a temblar un poco poniendo los ojos como plato

-mama que…

-re…nees…me-pronuncio en un tembloroso susurro, asentí sumamente feliz, jamás me había llamado así-reneesme-pronuncio más segura

-¿que-que sucede?-tome sus manos confusa pero aun feliz

-yo…recordé una escena-la abrace al momento-…es Edward, sosteniendo un bebe y…dijo…reneesme

Nos abrazamos mas fuerte sonriendo, llorando, hasta que se quejo tocándose la cabeza

-¿qué tienes?-pregunte algo asustada al ver que su dolor parecía más profundo-¿mama?

-yo…yo…¡aahh!-de no ser porque la detuve hubiera caído de rodillas, la cargue hasta llevarla a su cama y saque rápido mi teléfono para llamar a casa-¡no!-me detuvo tomando mi mano-no…llames a…nadie…solo es…un dolor de…cabeza-agrego tratando de poner una mejor cara pero se ve que le duele

-¿qué pasa? eres más fuerte ¿que…? ¡mama!-medio grite al notar cómo empezó a sangrarle la nariz, de nuevo tome al teléfono pero me lo quito

-te dije que no, se que…se ve mal pero no es así…de hecho…es algo bueno-termino con una sonrisa y yo con los ojos como plato ¿cómo puede decir que es algo bueno?-jajaja no pongas esa carita, mejor pásame una toalla

Corrí a traer lo que me pidió y estuve tentada a usar otro teléfono para llamar pero al notar su sonrisa tan llena de felicidad a pesar de su mueca de dolor. Solo en ese momento note la extraña tormenta con rayos que inesperadamente comenzó, que raro…

-mi pequeña reneesme-dijo con tanto amor que me solté a llorar de nuevo igual que ella

-¿estás recordando?¿por eso estas así?-quiero que pase pero no que eso la lastime

-sé lo que piensas y YO lo quiero así-me acaricio una mejilla un poco y solo un poco menos afectada

No puedo ni quiero quedarme sin hacer nada, no quiere que llame a papa o a Carlisle, ¿entonces que hago? Le sigue sangrando la nariz ¡y ahora sus oídos también!…

-lo siento mama tengo que…-tome su teléfono de casa pero en eso un rayo cayó bastante cerca cortando la energía eléctrica y…la línea telefónica, me tocara ir a…

-ni se te ocurra-trato de levantarse lo que le causo más dolor y corrí a acostarla de nuevo

Atrapo mi brazo y me hizo acostarme a su lado mientras me mira fijamente…¡pero que terca es!...mi frustración le causo gracia. Está bien Nessy piensa, no quiere que llames a nadie…mmm…con esta tormenta tal vez vengan o…puede que a él si le haga caso.

Parece que me leyó la mente pues escuche como un auto se estaciono bruscamente frente a la casa

-¡hey ángel! ¿estás bien? Voy a ver como están las chicas-me costó mucho escuchar a pesar de que con la tormenta tuvieron que gritar

-yo voy Alba tengo que hablar con bella-contesto igual

-esta con su amiga…Nessy, estaremos en el salón si quieren acompañarnos

-gracias-después de unos segundos abrió la puerta completamente sin tocar-tienes que tranquilizarte-prácticamente le ordeno poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza ¿cómo habrá sabido lo que pasa?

-¿qué tiene?

-nada mi pequeña-me tomo más fuerte del brazo-lo siento, no pude evitarlo, yo…tratare de…-esta vez miro a ángel, no sé de que hablan pero se nota más calmada

Mama respiro profundamente con los ojos cerrados y cara serena, al momento la tormenta se calmo también…será…no, ¿o sí?...que coincidencia seria…

Ángel tomo la toalla con sangre y se la llevo…

-lo sie…¡bella!-apenas llego papa corrió hasta su lado examinándola-¿qué te paso?¿que fue lo que paso?-nos pregunto tratando de averiguar de dónde venía ese olor tan intenso a sangre

-estoy bien, me sangro la nariz pero nada mas-apretó mi brazo al decirlo

-¿Nessy?-papa me cuestiono en el más bajo susurro

-"ya vez que está bien…me dijo que es algo bueno"-conteste feliz pero aun confundida

-¿bueno?-repitió alto

-me molesta que no me incluyan en su conversación-dijo mama fingiendo molestia-y si, es algo bueno

-creí que eras muy resistente…¿y por qué es algo bueno?-nos miro a ambas

-sí soy resistente y aunque no lo fuera…-tomo mi mano y me miro-todo vale la pena por recordar a mi hija-me miro con tanto amor que no pude hacer otra cosa que llorar de alegría

-¿me recuerdas mama? ¿en serio me recuerdas?¿recuerdas todo?

-no sé si todo…mi cabeza está muy revuelta, todo está amontonado y confuso pero te recuerdo…se quién eres, yo…se…-sus propias lagrimas y sollozos le impedían hablar

-mama

La abrace y nos quedamos así no se cuanto tiempo…

-¿y a papa?-pregunte con cuidado ya que nos observa, con mirada tierna pero sé que también se lo pregunta

-no hay que agobiarla Nessy-me pidió con sentimientos encontrados

-mmm…yo…-mama volteo hacia él pidiendo disculpas con la mirada

-no te preocupes-tomo su mano con una sonrisa pero note una pisca de tristeza

-"ya te recordara, lo sé"-pensé haciéndolo sonreír un poco mas

-lo siento-mama tomo su mano con más fuerza

-la recuerdas a ella, con eso basta para mí…la recuerdas-papa respondió mirándonos con infinito amor

-"gracias papa, te quiero"-pensé-los quiero, los quiero mucho-esta vez abrace a mama y tome sus manos unidas

-también te quiero, te queremos

-…tienes el cabello mojado-dije a mama al darme cuenta, se puede enfermar…¿o no?-¿te enfermas?

-mmm…a veces-respondió con una risita, ¿qué? Es un pregunta razonable-pero si debería…-trato de levantarse pero puso una ligera mueca de dolor

-bella, mama no te levantes-dijimos al mismo tiempo

-hay tallas en el baño-le dijo a papa señalando su cabello y ropa mojada-¿me ayudas a llegar a mi armario?-pidió viéndome

-claro-la tome en brazos, como un bebe, ja! es algo gracioso pensar en ella así-¡woaw!-no pude evitar la expresión al ver su armario-desde afuera no parece tan grande…este lugar es enorme, me parece que es más grande que el armario de Alice

-jajaja si es algo exagerado…aunque es bueno o no tendría donde poner todo esto

Papa se quedo afuera esperando, pregunto si queríamos tiempo a solas pero mama le pidió quedarse y yo también quise, a pesar de que no lo recuerda hasta ahora había formado un vinculo mas fuerte con él que con cualquier otro, puede que haya sido por lo obvio…ya saben, pero estar así los tres, me hace pensar que somos la familia que éramos, que siempre debimos haber sido y que seguramente seremos.


	46. Chapter 46

BELLA POV

¡Waow! ¡waow! No puedo creer que tarde tanto en recordar ¿cómo pude olvidarla? Bueno es obvio porque los olvide pero ¿Por qué tarde tanto en recordarla? No importa, ¡la recuerdo! ¡la recuerdo! Recuerdo a mi pequeña reneesme.

Maldición, lo que no me gusto es que a Edward no, tengo pequeños flashes de él y de todos pero solo si tienen que ver con mi pequeña, a él directamente no pude recordarlo. Lo quiero…mejor dicho lo amo pero quiero recordar ese amor que sobrevivió en mi inconsciente y en mi corazón.

Trate de arreglar mi desorden climatológico, ya está todo casi tranquilo pero la tormenta tendrá que durar un poco para que no sea más raro de lo que ya es, lo bueno es que logre que la luz regresara.

Pedí a reneesme que me ayudara a llegar al armario, me duele la cabeza, no mucho pero sé que alguno se empeñara en acompañarme y…a pesar de todo lo que he pasado con Edward preferí que mi pequeña me llevara.

Por el momento volví a mi cómoda y abrigadora ropa de dormir, no se si pase pero no quiero que Edward vaya a mirarme como lo ha hecho las veces pasadas, al menos no frente a ella.

Me ayudo a secar y cepillar mi cabello, puede parecer un momento cualquiera para los demás pero en nuestro caso, fue…no sé, como recuperar momentos que debimos tener, recuperar algo que perdimos.

-el otro día vi de nuevo tus fotos de la entrevista que le hicieron a tus padres-empezó a decirme al sentarse en el silloncito a mi lado-…te…veías…muy bonita…te…te…te extrañaba mucho-me abrazo llorando a más no poder al decirlo

-¿bella…puedo…?-la voz de Edward se oyó amortiguada por la puerta cerrada

-pasa-en cuanto lo hizo se unió a nuestro abrazo, no me gusta…no nos gusta ver así a nuestra hija

-los quiero, los quiero, los quiero mucho, no quiero que vuelvan a separarse, no quiero que vuelvas a irte-dijo con voz rota haciéndome llorar

-eso jamás volverá a pasar, perdóname pequeña-me siento tan culpable de provocarles este dolor, de que todos estos años hayan sentido tanto dolor

-no fue tu culpa-me dijeron a coro sacando una media sonrisa de mi pequeña

-será mejor que vayamos afuera-limpie algunas lagrimas que resbalaron por su carita y trate de pararme pero el dolor en mi cabeza volvió, de no ser por mi pequeña me temo que me habría caído.

Edward me tomo en brazos y me llevo a mi cama, le pedí a reneesme que se recostara conmigo de nuevo, Edward también lo hizo de modo que nuestra hija quedara en medio, cuando ambos la abrazamos volvió a llorar partiendo nuestro corazón. Ambos tratamos de calmarla y consolarla…esto es mi culpa, se que fue mi culpa, si no me hubiera metido en una pelea que no era mía no habría pasado todo lo que paso, no habría hecho sufrir a mi hija, a toda mi familia.

-te amo mi pequeña, jamás volveré a alejarme de ti-susurre limpiando su carita casi cuando se quedaba dormida de tanto llorar

-también deberías dormir un poco, aun te duele ¿cierto?-la voz de Edward salió con una mezcla de emociones

-yo les hice esto, perd…-comencé a decir con una profunda tristeza y arrepentimiento

-no fue tu culpa, no vuelvas a decir eso

-pero…

-bella no fue tu culpa y…ya no importa lo que paso, solo lo que va a pasar, solo importa que no te alejes de nosotros

-no lo hare-en ese momento mi pequeña se abrazo a mí como aferrándose y escondió su carita en mi pecho

-mama…te quiero-susurro dormida, haciéndome llorar de nuevo

-también yo-respondí igual abrazándola y cerrando los ojos.

EDWARD POV

Bella por fin recordó, solo a nuestra hija pero con eso es más que suficiente; me duele un poco que a mí no pero me compenso al ver la carita de felicidad que puso Nessy cuando bella le confirmo que la recuerda.

Quiero estar aquí y acompañarlas pero mejor decidí preguntar, bella solo recuerda a Nessy, querrá hablar con ella, estar con ella. Al último me pidieron que me quedara…lo estaba deseando, un momento familiar…mi esposa, mi hija…cuanto las amo.

Partió mi muerto corazón al ver cuando Nessy no pudo más y se derrumbo, lloro…lloro como nunca abrazada a bella…a su mama, no me gusta verlas así, a ninguna.

Ahora estoy aquí contemplándolas dormir aferradas una a la otra, susurrando de vez en cuando "te quiero" "no te vayas" "perdón" "mi pequeña" y otras frases más, me entristece y me hace feliz al mismo tiempo.

-¡aaahhh!-eso no me gusta para nada, es la tercera vez que bella se queja y toma fuertemente su cabeza con esa mueca de dolor. Hace rato no pareció afectarle como ahora, si le dolía, pero no como parece dolerle ahora.

-al menos iré a preguntarles si quieren algo de cenar-casi no escuche la voz de Alba desde abajo

-no te preocupes yo iré, sigue cenando-intervino…Ángel

-ok, gracias

…

-es normal que le duela ahora, cuando despierte estará mejor-dijo en voz normal desde fuera

-¿porque sigue…?-pregunte al salir al pasillo

-todos los recuerdos llegaron en un solo momento, por eso la sangre, fue un golpe rápido y fuerte para su mente, ahora tiene que…¿cómo decirlo?…desglosarlos.

-sabes lo que pasa en su mente-pensé en voz alta

-eso no importa, ella estará bien-termino volviendo hacia la escalera, quise agradecerle pero aun no me agrada este tipo…aunque bella lo aprecia, para ella es su hermano…¡que diablos!

-gracias-volteo un poco y asintió en forma de respuesta y volví hasta donde duermen mis dos razones de ser.

¿Un golpe fuerte para su mente? En varios aspectos bella sigue siendo tan humana como cualquier otro y es que de hecho ella ES humana. En cuanto llegue y el olor de su sangre me inundo, ni por un segundo sentí sed, raro, porque el olor de su sangre es sumamente atrayente, pero en esta ocasión me lleno de pánico, después de lo que se de ella…creí que ni un vampiro podría lastimarla.

-mmm…¿mama?-pronuncio Nessy despertando

-sigue dormida-sonrió cuando la vio-¿cómo estás?

-"mejor…bien, yo…necesitaba…"-me respondió con su mente

-te entiendo

-"¿y tú?"

-teniéndolas a las dos conmigo, con bella recordándote…¿qué otra cosa podría pedir?

-"ella también te va recordar, lo sé"-tomo mi mano al decirlo

-también yo, aunque por el momento tal vez debamos darle un respiro, lo que paso fue fuerte

-"me asuste, sé que es más resistente…en serio me asuste"

-yo igual-en ese momento bella se removió, esta vez no le dolió la cabeza solo se estiro, debe ser cansado estar en una misma posición

-ese…¿ese es…?-balbuce al notar el inicio de lo que parece el dije que Nessy le regalo hace muchos años

-"sip, es el mismo dije"-me entendió perfectamente al tomarlo ligeramente entre sus dedos-"me dijo que lo traía puesto cuando…llego al orfanato, de hecho creo que tuvo algo que ver en lo que paso"-termino feliz y yo me perdí en mi mente, si tiene el dije ¿también tendrá el anillo? Y si es así…¿le ayudara a recordarme?-"¿papa?"-su voz atrajo mi atención

-¿cómo es que no lo vimos antes?-se ve tan feliz que no quise contarle mis dudas

-"yo…no sé si lo traía antes, como aquí hace frio y siempre esta abrigada…"-contesto divertida, entendí su diversión, pero ni yo (que la he visto con menos ropa) vi antes el dije

-le preguntare cuando despierte-asintió sonriendo sin hacer más comentarios sobre el tema

-¡oh¡ ensucie su cama-Nessy se bajo inmediatamente al ver sus zapatos y la punta de su pantalón llena de lodo

-no creo que le importe…¿que estaban haciendo?

-"mmm…no quería que nadie lo supiera, aunque no creo que le moleste que te muestre"-comenzó a pasar en su mente la imagen de bella disfrazada de princesa y jugando con unos niños…el lodo debido a que la mitad del patio es un jardín o intento, con tantos niños de aquí para allá casi no hay pasto-"es un orfanato al que ayudan y van a convivir con los niños, hoy organizaron una fiesta de cumpleaños para todos, por eso el disfraz"-esta vez también vi a sus padres disfrazados

-¿por qué no quiere que se entere la gente?

-"no le gusta hacer promoción de eso"-mi bella tan es linda-"bien…iré a asearme, regreso en un rato"-me dio un beso en la mejilla, miro a bella con una sonrisa y salió disparada a casa.

Volví hasta sentarme junto a bella, me pareció eterno el tiempo que estuvimos separados, tantos años… Para ser sinceros, si me afecta un poco que no me recuerde pero como dijo rose "para una madre sus hijos están primero", ya llegara el momento para nosotros…

Bella comenzó a removerse más, como buscando a Nessy y al no sentirla cerca su pulso y respiración se dispararon…

-cálmate bella

-¿pequeña?-despertó bastante agitada y buscándola con la mirada

-fue a casa un momento, quería cambiarse-esto la relajo un poco, estaba a punto de preguntarle sobre el dije…y el anillo…pero su voz (bastante rota) me lo impidió

-la hice llorar, provoque su tristeza todos estos años

-no es verdad, solo…

-fue mi culpa, todo lo que…

-deja de decir eso-la tome de los brazos para conectar nuestras miradas-deja de culparte, esto…solo fue algo que paso, estamos tan felices de que estés con nosotros…

-perdón-bajo la mirada al decirlo

-ya basta bella o de verdad me vas a hacer enojar-le dije tomando su carita entre mis manos para que me mire

-quiero recordarte, yo…yo…empecé a quererte desde el principio yo…me enamore de ti…te amo Edward…desde el principio te ame…-sus palabras me hicieron sonreír-pero quiero recordar cuanto te ame, lo mucho que nos amamos, ese amor que sobrevivió a todo esto-se arrojo a besarme con algo de desesperación pero llenos de amor

BELLA POV

Me costó un poco acomodar todos los recuerdos de mi hija…todo esto es tan hermoso. Me asuste un poco al despertar y no sentirla, hasta donde supe nos quedamos dormidas abrazadas, en cuanto Edward me explico me derrumbe y trate de pedirle perdón otra vez pero no me dejo. Quiero recordarlo, quiero recordar nuestro amor, me arroje a besarlo, atrayéndolo todo lo posible a mí, es casi como si me negara a soltarlo, como si me negara a dejarlo ir…no quiero dejarlo ir. Al último, y por falta de aire, solo nos quedamos abrazados…

-no llores, por favor no llores, ya me recordaras, se que así será…-se dedico a acariciar y besar mi cabello

-¿por qué lloras mama?-llego reneesme rápidamente hasta nosotros algo preocupada

-es que…estoy…muy feliz de recordarte-limpie mis lagrimas y puse mi mejor cara, mi pequeña ya ha pasado bastante-quiero que platiquemos…aamm…de…de todo, aunque…¿qué hora es?-deshice mi abrazo con Edward y me levante de la cama, ya no me duele tanto

-como las dos-me respondió Edward-me parece que necesitan un tiempo a solas, nos vemos mañana…al rato-trato de decir lo más feliz que pudo pero se nota la pisca de tristeza en su mirada

-gracias-la verdad si quiero un tiempo solo de…madre e hija.

-gracias papa te quiero-lo abrazo al decirlo

-nos vemos-esta vez se acerco a mí y me dio un ligero beso en los labios, nos sonrió a ambas y salió rápidamente de ahí.

-cuanto me gusta verlos así, juntos-solté una risita, a mí también me gusta estar con él

-mmm…vamos a la sofá

Nos pusimos a platicar un sinfín de cosas, de repente ella me dice algunos momentos que no se cuales son, creo que no recordé exactamente todo, no importa, ya lo hare.

No sé a que hora de la madrugada nos dio hambre y bajamos a la cocina…

-¿niñas?-pronuncio mi mama en medio de un bostezo-¿por qué comen a esta hora? se van a enfermar

-lo siento mama, es que estábamos entretenidas y nos dio hambre hasta ahora

-no cenaron ¿cierto?-negamos con una pequeña sonrisa y nos respondió igual en desaprobación-¿cariño te sientes bien? te vez…-de repente su semblante cambio a preocupado, no creí que se me notara tanto

-no es nada…

-¿segura?-me miro de forma especial, desde hace mucho se acostumbraron a que no me enfermara o sintiera dolor

-segura, lo que pasa es que no hemos dormido nada…solo estoy cansada

-está bien…¿van a ir a la escuela?

-aamm…-mire a reneesme y las dos pusimos una mueca-la verdad…no

-bueno…yo…venia por un poco de jugo-nunca falto y supongo que por eso no tuvo mayor problema

-mmm…¿Alba?-mi pequeña llamo su atención

-dime-mama la miro con una sonrisa

-aamm…esto será un poco raro pero…-se arrojo a abrazarla-son grandiosos, me parece que la familia de bella…aaahhh…me refiero a…usted sabe…

-si entiendo-mama estaba sumamente sorprendida y algo confundida

-estoy segura de que ellos les darían infinitamente las gracias por cuidarla, por quererla, por todo lo que han hecho por ella-al final se le quebró la voz y lucho por que las lagrimas no se derramen al separase de su abrazo

-te agradezco tus palabras, lo que hemos hecho fue porque la amamos, la amamos desde el primer momento en que la vimos-esta vez mama tomo mi rostro y sus ojos se aguadaron

-gracias-le di un ligero abrazo y las tres soltamos unas risitas bajas, de felicidad, nervios y confusión

-lo siento es que esa visita al orfanato me dejo sensible-se disculpo mi pequeña desviando su mirada

-no te preocupes, de nuevo te agradezco tus palabras-esta vez tomo la mano de mi pequeña-si tampoco vas a ir a la escuela pide permiso a tu mama-casi nos hizo reír ese último comentario, luego de eso se despidió recomendándonos no comer mucho e irnos a dormir

-¿entonces tengo que pedirle permiso a mi mama?

-sip

-¿mama me das permiso de no ir a la escuela y quedarme aquí contigo?-dijo entre risitas poniendo carita de borrego

-yo digo que sí ¿pero qué dirán Esme…o rose?-según lo que recuerdo ella ha sido como una segunda mama para mi pequeña y debió cuidarla cuando…ya saben

-que lo que digas está bien

-entonces está arreglado mi pequeña-me dieron ganas de abrazar de nuevo a mi hija, no puedo evitarlo, no quiero evitarlo. Terminamos de comer y subimos a seguir platicando

…

-¿por qué nuestros dones no funcionan en ti?¿o en tus amigos?-ya antes me habían preguntado pero no les he contado

-podría decirse que son barrera mentales, pero…inténtalo

Tomo mi mejilla y comenzó una imagen, es toda la familia…creo que es su cumpleaños, nos mira a Edward y a mí, la vemos con tanto amor…después entre nosotros y terminamos besándonos.

-tu habilidad es…hermosa

-ya lo había intentado antes pero no funciono ¿por qué ahora si?

-mmm…me concentre en darte paso a mi mente-mitad verdad-es extraño verme como un vampiro, soy yo pero a la vez me veo tan diferente

-si, lo supongo…¿por qué Ángel supo lo que te pasaba?

-aamm…como les dije se creó una conexión mental entre nosotros y a veces…eso nos deja saber si el otro está mal

-aaahhh…¿tuviste algo que ver con la tormenta?-¡ay no!…se dio cuenta

-¿algo que ver?¿cómo podría hacer eso?

-bien ya entendí, cambio de tema…

Nos recostamos supuestamente solo para descansar y seguir platicando pero ambas emitimos varios bostezos y nuestros ojos se notaban cansados, tratamos de seguir conversando o solo estar así juntas pero el cansancio hizo estragos sobretodo en mi y no pude evitar sumergirme en un hermoso sueño, en el cual…esta ella y toda, TODA mi familia.

EDWARD POV

Regrese a casa después de dejar a mis dos razones de ser para que pasaran un tiempo a solas, por fin mi hermosa bella empieza a recordarnos, espero que despues de esto le sea más fácil.

-Nessy nos conto, ¿de verdad la recordó?¿que tanto recordó?-Alice me tomo de los hombros y sacudió al hablar

-solo a Nessy-le dije entre feliz y desilusionado

-estoy segura de que te recordara, a todos

-también yo, pero no por ahora, se puso algo mal…

-también nos dijo sobre eso…aamm…¿le preguntaste si…tiene el anillo?-pregunto Alice con delicadeza

-no, quise hacerlo…pero…no se dio el momento-termine recordando como lloro

-tal vez…con lo que nos conto bella-esta vez intervino Jasper-hay posibilidades de que no, el dije es más probable, lo llevaba al cuello pero un anillo…-no me gusto esto pero tiene razón

-lo mas probable es que lo haya perdido…está bien, solo me importa ella, el anillo es algo material, aunque…representaba mucho-pensé en voz alta

-tienes razón-Alice volvió a hablar más animada-si era representativo para ustedes pero lo más importante es bella, que ella este aquí…y recordando

-si-fue lo último que dijimos al respecto, ciertamente me entristece un poco si no lo tuviera pero como dijo Alice lo que importa es que bella este aquí, conmigo

Los demás se acercaron a preguntar y nos enfrascamos en una pequeña conversación, un rato después nos separamos y me dirigí a mi habitación. Pase toda la noche pensando, recordando todo e imaginando lo que hubiera sido si no hubiera pasado todo eso…pero…como dicen, el hubiera no existe, ahora solo queda pensar en el futuro, en nuestro futuro…

-¡hay hermano! como se te nota la felicidad-emmett palmo mi hombro

-lo estoy, sinceramente estoy feliz, aunque por el momento no me recuerde…pero tal vez con la terapia-pensé en voz alta y una sonrisa involuntaria se extendió en mi rostro

-¡woaw! Iba a preguntar qué era eso de la terapia pero con esa cara…ya me imagino-solo rodé los ojos en respuesta-lo que sea…a todos nos gusta verlos tan felices, de verdad hermano

-gracias

-bueno, me mandaron a avisarte que ya es hora de la escuela, ¿vas a ir?

-no sé-quiero ir a verlas pero también darles su espacio…

-como quieras…-contesto saliendo de mi cuarto-…esa bebe, esa bebe, cuanto la extrañaba-comento rumbo a las escaleras

Emmett me hizo recordar que no le he enseñado a bella los lentes y el listón que guarde, la primera vez no quise mostrárselos y en las pocas siguientes que estuvo aquí…en mi habitación no se me ocurrió. Quise ir inmediatamente pero como dije quiero darles espacio por eso me decidí en ir a la escuela, si me quedo aquí me voy a desesperar o terminare yendo a casa de bella.

…

-estas peor que león enjaulado…¿por qué no te vas?-me pregunto Alice

-supongo que querrán hablar y no quiero interrumpir-trate de sonar despreocupado pero estoy ansioso por hablar con ella, con mi hija, por estar juntos todos…mi familia unida otra vez…


	47. Chapter 47

BELLA POV

Estaba profundamente dormida hasta que el molesto sonido de mi móvil me despertó...

-¿hola?

-pobre de Edward, enserio-es July separando dramaticamente las palabras

-¿porque?-me intrigo un poco

-deberías verlo, esta que no sabe qué hacer-agrego esta vez entre risas haciéndome sonreír-¿vas a estar ocupada en la tarde?-siguió cambiando de tema

-aaammm…probablemente-conteste en tono de disculpa

-¿entonces no importa si secuestro a tu hermano?

-jajaja todo tuyo-platicamos unos minutos y me despedí al notar que mi pequeña había despertado

-¿te sientes mejor mama?-pregunto cuando colgué

-si pequeña ¿y tu como estas?

-feliz…muy feliz-contesto abrazándome-¿qué hora es?

-más de los diez…será mejor levantarnos-al hacerlo sentí como me sigue doliendo un poquito la cabeza

-¿me prestas algo?-pregunto mi pequeña al llegar al armario

-lo que quieras-señale a mi alrededor, tome rápido lo que iba a ponerme, me cambie y entretuve viendo como danza de aquí para allá viendo todo.

-este lugar es increíble no tienes que ir al mall, lo tienes aquí-reí un poco por su comentario-¡oye!-dijo deteniéndose en seco y viendo mi mucha ropa de dormir-si tienes esto ¿por qué usas eso?-señalo los cajones y luego la piyama que traia

-porque…-no quería una "situación" entre Edward y yo, no contigo presente, pensé

-¿por papa?

-pues…

-creí que ustedes…mmm…se llevaban bien-termino entre risitas

-pues sí, nos llevamos bien pero…

-pero no así

-aaammm…

-ya se llevaran asi de bien-declaro segura, sacándome una risita

-no sé si deberíamos hablar de esto-comente un poco apenada

-hablar de que mis papas tengan…tu sabes-me respondió entre divertida y apenada-no es muy cómodo para mí tampoco, pero es cierto…y de todos modos cuando pase no sería la primera vez-cuando termino de decirlo no pude evitar reír, apenarme, imaginarlo y reprenderme mentalmente al negar con la cabeza

-mejor cambiemos de tema por favor

De nuevo nos enfrascamos en una conversación sobre lo que ha sido mi vida, anécdotas, etcétera; llegamos hasta una vez hace como medio año en que mama tuvo una pasarela y una modelo se lastimo, casi le da un ataque pues no tenía una suplente que le quedara la ropa y me lo pidió a mí, pero como sabia que no me gusta que me vieran no se de donde saco antifaces para todos y termine haciéndolo. Seguíamos en este tema cuando capte la presencia de Edward…

EDWARD POV

Mi humor no fue el mejor, fui algo grosero con algunas personas, trate pero no pude evitarlo. Cuando por fin terminaron las clases tome el cofre donde guarde el listón y los lentes, el cual se volvió casi un altar y los lleve conmigo hasta casa de bella…

-¿y no has querido hacerlo de nuevo?-escuche que le pregunto Nessy

-no, esa fue una ocasión especial, solo para que no le diera un colapso a mi mama, pero no es lo mío-le respondió cuando llegue a su terraza y las vi sentadas en la sala-hasta donde sé el timbre aun sirve-dijo volteando en mi dirección

-aaahhh…-nuestra hija soltó una risita ante mi nervosismo-lo siento tienes razón, yo…-esta vez la que rio fue bella-quiero mostrarte algo-me acerque hasta arrodillarme frente a ella

-¿qué es eso?-pregunto cuándo lo abrí

-son tuyos, cosas que obtuvimos en estos años-tome el listón entre mis dedos-este…en el cementerio

-…¿Charlie?…también estuvieron ahí-pensó en voz alta con una sonrisa nostálgica-…¿y los lentes?-ahora fuimos Nessy yo quienes sonreímos melancólicamente

-no sé si recuerdes Moscú, hace como trece años

-mmm…si…lo recuerdo, en ese tiempo solo viaje una vez a ese lugar-contesto luego de hacer memoria-le ofrecieron a mi mama dirigir un proyecto muy importante, también fue la primera vez que…nita…mmm…-se entristeció un poco y ambos tomamos sus manos en apoyo-…mmm…la primera vez que no viajo con nosotras, estaba enferma. ¿como los consiguieron?¿en qué momento?

-¡ja! ¿en qué momento?...te puedo decir la fecha y la hora exactas…-pronuncie con tristeza, frustración y un poco de enojo ¿por qué tuvo que pasarnos esto?

-"cálmate papa"-pensó nessy algo triste y bella me abrazo fuertemente

-lo siento…me refiero a que lo recuerdo muy bien-trate de cambiar mi humor, no quiero hacerlas entristecer y menos que bella vuelva a pensar que fue su culpa-te encontraste con Carmen Denali…¿sabes quién es?-bella me miro negando-también es un vampiro, los Denali son nuestros amigos…nuestros primos, te caíste y se acerco a ti porque estabas llorando, perdiste los lentes en el acto-se perdió en sus pensamientos un momento

-la princesa de ojos amarillos-susurro para sí misma sacándonos unas pequeñas risas-…si ya se, fui a pasear con…aahh…la chica que me cuido durante el viaje, ella compraba algo creo y…aamm…-su semblante se volvió lejano-y yo quería ver los juegos, me eche a correr y luego me tropecé…-termino con una mueca extraña

-bella no te esfuerces, te vas a lastimar

-estoy bien…¿entonces estaban ahí?

-habíamos ido a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Carmen, en cuanto regreso a su casa papa vio tu imagen en su mente…quisimos seguirte pero perdimos tu rastro ¿a dónde fuiste…o a donde te llevaron?

-la chica que me cuidaba le aviso a mi mama lo que paso, ella a papa y a pesar de que hable con los dos seguían muy nerviosos, sobretodo él, jamás habíamos viajado solas y se asustaron, como mama ya había terminado fuimos directamente al aeropuerto y regresamos a casa-contesto recordando

-¿y…la vez de Renée…y Charlie?¿cómo llegaste con ellos si nos los recordabas?-pregunto nuestra hija

-aaahhh…-de nuevo se volvió extraño su semblante-…la verdad no sé, me sentía triste y…creo que mi tristeza me llevo con ellos…de alguna manera supe cuando murieron…no sé bien-volvió a contestarnos casi lo mismo que las otras veces que preguntamos

-¿y cómo llegaste ahí?-preguntamos a dúo haciéndola reír

-ya les dije que eso es confidencial-¿por qué no querrá decirnos?¿como no puse atención cuando casi apareció frente a mí aquella vez?

-¿los demás están en su casa?

-si ¿quieres ir?-asintió y nos dispusimos a ir

BELLA POV

No puedo creer que nos encontramos antes del cementerio…fue por eso que Ángel se comporto así, era a Carmen a quien quería que conociera…

Terminaron preguntándome otra vez sobre como llegue ahí, no sé si sea bueno contarles, no es que no quiera, por mi les diría todo pero entre menos sepan mejor…

Como no hay nadie en la casa bajamos juntos hasta mi auto. Por supuesto no quisieron que manejara pero me empeñe en hacerlo y no tuvieron otra que aceptar. Platicamos un poco de todo en los escasos diez minutos que toma llegar a su casa…en auto.

-¡bellita!-emmett se acerco a darme vueltas en el aire cual costal de papas

-cálmate, le vas a volver a revolver las ideas-intervino Jacob y por esto me bajo

Excepto Alice y su efusividad todos lo demás se acercaron a saludarme más calmados. En cuanto vi a rose empecé a sentir muchas ganas de abrazarla…como agradeciéndole…y es que, con lo que recuerdo…le debo mucho

-¿todo está bien bella?-me pregunto al no soltarla

-lo siento-mi voz salió como un sollozo

-¿por qué lloras?-preguntaron todos a coro sacándome una pequeña risita

-lo lamento, solo…olvídenlo por favor, mis ideas todavía no terminan de acomodarse-me separe tratando de que mis ojos no siguieran aguadándose al momento mi hija y Edward me abrazaron, al momento pude notar a Alice un poco triste-¿qué tienes?-le pregunte acercándome

-nada-puso su mejor cara pero no le creí, enarque una ceja y me cruce de brazos frente a ella a lo que soltó un suspiro-es que…soy muy desesperada y…siempre fuimos las mejores amigas y…-de verdad se ve desesperada

-lamento no recordarte-esta vez yo la abrace

-no digas eso, perdóname tu, sé que soy muy egoísta pero te extraño tanto, extraño a mi mejor amiga, a mi hermanita

-tranquila, te entiendo, no eres egoísta yo quiero recordarte-acaricie su corto cabello y momentos después trato de reponerse

-gracias

Volvimos a adentrarnos en una plática pero ahora de lo que recuerdo y como con reneesme, en ocasiones me dicen cosas que no se, que no recordé bien…es frustrante y empieza a darme dolor de cabeza otra vez. Parece que los demás se dieron cuenta porque poco a poco se fueron dispersando (de hecho…creo que ni siquiera siguen en la casa) hasta que quedamos Edward, Reneesme, Jacob y yo…

-quisiera quedarme aquí contigo todo el tiempo-me miro al hablar-pero debo ir a cazar ¿me acompañas jake?

-por supuesto

-¿también tienes que ir?-le pregunte a Edward, sería interesante ir…aunque, este dolor de cabeza no quiere calmarse

-no, aun no-respondió bastante feliz

-en ese caso nos vemos, te quiero papa-se acerco a darle un sonado beso-y te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero muchísimo mama-esta vez se acerco a mí a darme un sin número de besos, haciéndonos reír-no es que la quiera mas, es solo que le debo mas besos-le explico divertida a Edward haciendo que un pensamiento…que un sentimiento volviera a mi

-yo te debo mucho mas-la atrape en un abrazo tratando de mostrarle cuanto la quiero

-no vuelvas a pedir perdón porque no me gusta eso-pronuncio algo seria aun abrazadas-te quiero mama, me hacen muy feliz al tenerlos aquí…-esta vez también miro a Edward-conmigo…y juntos-termino con una gran sonrisa-…ahora si nos vamos, jake…-le extendió la mano y luego de una despedida se fueron

-hablemos en la habitación-pidió Edward cuando desaparecieron tras la puerta. Aun trae el cofre consigo, que duro debe ser que lo único que tengas de la persona que amas sea eso. Al llegar lo puso en su escritorio y me miro melancólico…

-tal vez suene un poco tonta la pregunta pero ¿estás bien?-toque la mano que tenia sobre el cofre

-mejor que nunca-sonrió pero pude notar otros sentimientos

-estoy aquí, no por completo-señale mi cabeza-pero estoy aquí-tome su mano y la quite del cofre para que me abrazara e hice lo mismo

-te amo bella, te extrañe tanto, no sabes cuánto…te extrañe cada segundo que no estuviste-su voz salió con tanta tristeza que me dieron ganas de disculparme de nuevo…-no vayas a decirlo porque me harás enojar, sabes que no fue tu culpa-me sorprendió un poco que supiera lo que pienso, me miro con una pequeña sonrisa y nos dimos el más dulce beso

EDWARD POV

No quería pero la nostalgia pudo más en mí, sé que tengo a bella aquí frente a mi pero a la vez…no es lo mismo, se que ahora se enamoro de mi, pero quiero que recuerde lo mucho que nos amamos antes que todo esto pasara. Se dio cuenta y terminamos con un tierno beso

-estoy feliz y a la vez…molesta…triste-susurro abrazándome fuertemente-acepto que todos estos recuerdos me confunden un poco y hasta…me atemorizan, todo se vuelve tan serio…tan real-me afectaron un poco sus palabras ¿acaso no quiere que toda esta historia sea real?-pero me gusta, me gusta lo que siento, me gusta que ella verdaderamente sea mía…mi hija-continuo pasando un dedo delicadamente por una foto de Nessy a los meses de nacida

A pesar de que quise no agregue ningún comentario, Nessy no solo es su hija, es nuestra…de ambos…nuestra; después de todo y aunque no me guste, puedo entenderla.

Nos separamos y me pidió que le mostrara más cosas de Nessy…fotos, videos, cosas, lo que fuera, nos entretuvimos en esto un buen rato en el que pude verla reír…llorar, cientos de sentimientos pasaban por su rostro y apenas puedo imaginar sus pensamientos…me encantaría saber lo que piensa…

Esta vez puse un pequeño video que Alice saco de Nessy cantando una de las canciones en un concierto hace casi tres años

-estuve ahí-de repente dijo para sí misma en un susurro-estuve en uno de los palcos a la derecha-señalo un lugar que no se ve en la pantalla

-¿estas segura?-pregunte ligeramente incrédulo y enojado ¿cómo es que estuvimos "tan cerca" y nadie se dio cuenta?

-sí, lo recuerdo porque mis papas no pudieron acompañarme esa vez y rentaron un helicóptero para que pudieramos llegar-recordó entre risas negando con la cabeza-y también porque esa vez solo Nita pudo ir conmigo, a pesar de que no le gustaba viajar así…me acompaño-su semblante de nuevo decayó, la extraña mucho, de inmediato me acerque a abrazarla por la espalda mientras aun veía la pantalla

-no puede ser que no te hayamos visto-susurre aferrándola más a mi

-esta algo lejos-solté aire burlonamente, que es esa distancia para un vampiro-y…desde ese ángulo no se ve quien está en los palcos

-demasiadas personas…ocultaron tu esencia y tu voz-agregue enterrando mi rostro en su cabello, en cuanto se termino el video volteo a besarme aferrándose tanto como yo lo había hecho, rompió el beso y note su gesto de dolor-tienes que descansar

-me la pase durmiendo toda la mañana, estoy bien-empezó a separarse de mí y dar un paso hacia atrás pero no pudo completarlo porque perdió el equilibrio, de inmediato la ayude para que no cayera-que torpe-trato de sonar divertida al cerrar los ojos, estaba por decir algo cuando esta vez sus rodillas se doblaron

-¡bella!-de inmediato la tome entre mis brazos-¿qué tienes amor?

-nada…no es nada, debe ser que estoy hambrienta, no he comido desde…la madrugada-trato de que la bajara pero al contrario la atraje mas a mí, molestándome también la información ¿cómo se le ocurre no comer, sobre todo ahora que más lo necesita?...supongo

-dime-mi voz reflejo un poco mis pensamientos

-no lo sé-contesto luego de un pesado suspiro y al ver que no la bajaría-no entiendo porque me duele, creí que ya se me había pasado-nos lleve hasta mi cama para que pudiera descansar-pero ya estoy bien-típico, su terquedad salió a flote al ponerse de pie…al menos ya no parece que se caerá

-casi te desmayas-pronuncie enarcando una ceja molesto de que no quiera descansar

-solo fue un pequeño mareo pero ya estoy bien ¿lo ves?-se acerco a besarme para tratar de tranquilizarme

-¿de verdad te sientes bien o me lo estas ocultando?-me fue inevitable preguntar

-ya estoy bien, créeme, por favor-uso una voz y mirada dulce, sabe que es mi perdición

-bien…pero recuéstate y descansa un rato, te traeré de comer

-no es necesario yo…

-¿en serio quieres que esté tranquilo?-solo asintió-entonces descansa y te comerás lo que te traiga…será algo rico-termine algo divertido haciéndola sonreír

-está bien, solo porque será algo rico-ella también bromeo volviendo a acostarse relajándome un poco

Corrí a preparar algo lo más rápido pero que fuera a gustarle, diez minutos después estaba de regreso y la encontré dormida abrazada a una almohada. No la desperté, tal vez necesite dormir, instintivamente me recosté a su lado mirándola fijamente ¿cómo puede verse tan hermosa aun cuando simplemente está durmiendo?

…

No se cuanto tiempo después, en el que bella casi no se ha movido, escuche llegar a los primeros, Emmett y Rose…

-¿pueden bajar el volumen?-no quise pero salí a callarlos cuando sus carcajadas resonaban por toda la casa casi despertando a bella

-no puede ser Edward, con lo que acaba de pasar y tú sigues de amargado-resople ante el comentario de rose

-bella está dormida allá arriba, la van a despertar

-¿dormida?-emmett volteo ligeramente a los lados antes de continuar-tienen toda la casa para ustedes solos ¿y bella está dormida?

-si ¿y qué?-casi los rete al escuchar risas burlonas de los dos

-no nada, allá ustedes-contesto estúpidamente alzando los brazos al momento que Alice y Jasper también llegaban

-emmett te dije que…-empezó a regañarlo Alice

-pero bella está dormida, si estuvieran haciendo cositas nos hubiéramos ido-rodé los ojos y regrese junto a mi bella dejándolos con sus tonterías pero antes advirtiéndoles que bajaran el volumen

Bella no pareció captar nada de lo que sucedió abajo, raro, las veces pasadas aunque estaba dormida sabia de las personas a su alrededor, o esta aparentando o no le importa

…

-¿qué…?-luego de una hora más despertó-lo siento, de repente me dio mucho sueño

-no te preocupes, fui yo quien te pidió que descansaras y lo hiciste-sonreí comprensivamente acomodando un mechón de su cabello tras la oreja y me respondió atrayéndome para besarnos, cuando se separo me miro un momento sonriendo pero la burbuja fue rota al mirar su reloj

-ya es tarde, tengo que…

-quédate esta noche-pedí tomando su barbilla para que me mirara-solo esta noche-termine susurrando sobre sus labios

-no puedo, lo siento-delicadamente se separo levantándose de la cama

No agregue nada, aunque me desespere tengo que seguir esperando, aun no es lo mismo para ella…

-te llevo

-no es necesario

-bella hace rato casi te…-mi frase fue interrumpida por sus dedos en mi boca negando con la cabeza y señalando alrededor-te llevo-repetí

-está bien-bajamos y solo se despidió de los que estaban por ahí

…

-supongo que me despido aquí-dije deteniéndome antes de llegar a las puertas del fraccionamiento

-aaammm…¿y porque no te quedas tu…conmigo?-susurro sin mirarme

-me parece una mejor idea-sonreí como le gusta al tomarla de la barbilla para conectar nuestras miradas

-aun asi…-pronuncio luego de salir casi de trance-…por el momento nos despedimos aquí-continuo al bajar del auto para pasarse al lado del conductor, con una sonrisa baje también

-nos vemos en unos minutos amor-la atrape contra el auto para darle un profundo beso

-mmmjjj-fue toda su respuesta para después subir y terminar de llegar a su casa.

Al principio no me gusto que no aceptara mi propuesta…pero como dije, la de ella es mejor ¿lo abra considerado desde allá o fue espontaneo? Como sea, recorrí ese camino tan acostumbrado hasta su terraza, por supuesto llegue primero y alcance a escuchar que se quedo platicando unos minutos con Leo, el único con el que se encontró…

-lo lamento, es que no nos vimos desde ayer en la tarde y…

-lo entiendo-interrumpí su disculpa acercándome a besarla-¿y qué quieres hacer?-trate de que no reflejara lo que yo quería hacer

-definitivamente dormir no-respondió divertida haciéndome reír también-aaammm…tengo que…-empezó a separarse de mi-…ducharme-termino sin mirarme y luche por qué un gruñido de placer no saliera de mi garganta-no me tardo-agrego rápidamente al caminar hacia su baño

Maldición bella, estoy tratando de mantenerme tranquilo y me tientas, casi como dejavu estoy aquí…conteniéndome de ir hasta ella, escuchando el roce de su ropa al quitársela; ahora pude distinguir mejor cada sonido, como ese al quitarse la blusa…como empezó a bajar la cremallera de sus jeans y después al deslizarlos por sus piernas…y ahora…mmmmmm…el broche de su sostén, un segundo después lo escucho caer y…solo falta…¡demonios! Tengo que tranquilizarme, pensar en otra cosa o me volveré loco sobre todo después de escuchar como deslizo la última prenda de su cuerpo; para no terminar como la vez pasada tuve que salir de ahí, no sería mala idea pero…no se que piense ella…maldita sea ¿y si lo hizo a propósito para imitar la escena de la otra noche?...¿porque demonios no puedo escuchar su mente? A pesar de que "escape" de esa escena (solo auditiva) no pude alejarme demasiado, paso una tortuosa eternidad hasta que dejo de oírse correr el agua y la puerta se abrió apenas un minuto después, dio unos pasos y se escucho otra puerta cerrarse. Me acerque hasta su terraza y me quede ahí parado mirando a lo lejos, tratando de ignorar lo que sucede ahí dentro.

-¿te importa si me quedo adentro?-no se cuanto tiempo después escuche su voz a mi espalda-hace un poco de frio-agrego cuando voltee y vi una de las imagines mas hermosamente sensuales, mi bella…en esa sexy ropa de dormir pero con una pose tan inocente, casi en estado zombi camine hasta ella

-tienes razón-cerré la puerta de su terraza tras de mí-creí que no querías dormir-continúe al recorrer su cuerpo con la mirada

-aamm...tienes razón, iré a ponerme algo más normal-dio vuelta para ir a su armario pero la alcance de inmediato

-¡no!-la hice girar tomándola del brazo-quédate así-susurre volviendo a pasear mi mirada por su cuerpo…y note que quiso retener su risa

-está bien-trato de que no se notara esa diversión en su voz

-lo hiciste a propósito-la mire entrecerrando los ojos

-¿qué cosa?-esta vez sonó totalmente inocente…pero no me engaño

-sabes que tendrás que pagar ¿cierto?-la tome entre mis brazos y nos encamine a su cama

-¿d-de que hablas?-balbuceo tratando de ocultar una sonrisa cuando nos recosté en medio

-me fascina tu ombligo-susurre sobre su oído usando mi dedo para trazar su contorno, haciendo que mordiera su labio-…besar tus piernas me lleva al borde de la locura-esta vez baje mis caricias recorriéndolas obteniendo un jadeo de mi hermosa bella-fascinante-pronuncie sobre sus labios dando un largo y profundo beso, provocándola para que estuviéramos en las mismas condiciones y luego…recorrer su cuerpo.


	48. Chapter 48

EDWARD POV

Nos la pasamos gran parte de la madrugada entre besos y caricias, no solo de mi parte…

-bella-susurre cuando me atrajo para que estuviéramos cara a cara y con un poco de timidez empezó a quitarme la playera

Una vez que nos deshicimos de ella paseo su mirada por mi torso para que luego sus manos me recorrieran. No fue más de eso…pero es un paso, jamás me había quitado nada de ropa y ciertamente ni yo a ella, aunque todo el tiempo desee quitarnos toda esta estorbosa tela respete hasta donde ella podía llegar.

-ya es hora de levantarnos-pronuncio recostada en mi pecho mientras ambos trazábamos figuras en el cuerpo del otro

-quisiera quedarme así, aquí contigo-la abrace mas fuerte a mi

-suena bien, pero no podemos-quise discutir pero…en parte tiene razón-…vamos-me tomo del brazo para levantarnos

-bien, ya que

-no pongas esa cara, supongo que debe ser aburrido para ti pero…

-ningún lugar será aburrido si estás ahí-la atraje de la cintura para besarla una vez mas

-entonces nos vemos en la escuela-no me gusto pero regrese a casa…luego de un último beso ¿qué? pase casi dieciocho años sin besarla, quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido

…

-como siempre bellita es mucho más inteligente que tu-dijo emmett apenas llegue

-ya lo sé ¿pero porque lo dices?

-"no es lo mismo estar aquí…en una casa donde todos tienen súper oído a estar en su casa, donde solo hay humanos que no se enteran de la cositas que hacen"-respondió mentalmente moviendo las cejas sugerentemente, en respuesta rodee los ojos y resople…aunque tiene razón

…

A pesar de que pasamos toda la noche juntos, en cuanto llego al estacionamiento no nos despegamos. No hubiera sido mi elección preferida pero fuimos a clase y todo como siempre, también el que no pueda dejar de mirarla cada que puedo como ahora...

-el profesor está al frente Edward-susurro lo más bajo que pudo

-pero no estoy enamorado del profesor-sonrió hermosamente cuando lo dije

-aun así, estamos en la escuela y debemos poner atención

-he pasado por esto cientos de veces, me sé las materias mejor que los profesores

-esa no es excusa para no poner atención o al menos fingir, podrás verme todo lo que quieras después

-es una promesa-tome su barbilla y quise acércame a besarla pero me alejo volviendo su atención al frente pero con una sonrisa…

Esto se siente como el paraíso, no puedo dejar de abrazarla, besarla, mirarla, todo eso no es suficiente

…

-¿te gustaría ir de nuevo al prado?-me pregunto al terminar las clases

-por supuesto ¿habrá luciérnagas?-de repente me vino esa imagen a la mente

-no…esta vez no-contesto entre risas

-¿quieres que vaya por ti?

-no, nos vemos allá…recuerda que aun no me voy-saco un bolso deportivo de su auto

-aahh…sí-pronuncie imaginando la única vez que me invito a su entrenamiento y las veces que he ido a los partidos a verla

-se me hace tarde-señalo en gimnasio, me beso, se despidió de los demás y entro

…

-Edward…aamm…se que todo ha ido muy bien con bella pero…-empezó a decir Alice camino a casa, esta vez solo ella y Jasper vienen conmigo-…¿han hablado del futuro?…cuanto me revienta no ver…-refunfuño eso ultimo para sí misma-me refiero a si…

-sé de que hablas-la interrumpí

-¿y?

-me dijo que nuestro veneno ya no la afecta, no puedo convertirla

-¿qué?-soltaron ambos, se me paso contarles

-una vez se lo pregunte y eso me dijo

-¿entonces…entonces como…?-balbuceo una nerviosa Alice

-no es necesario que la convierta, ella vivirá…así, vivirá por mucho tiempo

-¿cómo?-esta vez pregunto Jasper

-no lo sé, en ciertos detalles es muy reservada-bella me ha contado varias cosas de las que me pidió quedaran entre nosotros pero esto no creo que esto aplique, en algún momento tendrán que enterarse al notar que no cambiar

…

Más de dos horas después bella me envió un mensaje avisándome que iba de camino al prado…

-pude haber ido por ti-le dije al verla parada en medio del lugar dándome la espalda-¿y tu auto?-no lo veo por ningún lugar, no es que lo necesite pero siempre lo usa

-tampoco lo traje-contesto al voltear a verme-quiero mostrarte algo

-¿qué cosa?-pregunte luego de un beso

-me han preguntado varias veces como…viajo-asentí-te voy a enseñar cómo pero…no puedes decirle a nadie, no todavía

-está bien-conteste feliz e intrigado, tengo mucha curiosidad

-aaammm...una cosa antes, sabes perfectamente que no eres el único que sabe lo que hay en la mente de los demás-pronuncio nerviosamente-tu sabes mas de mi que los demás y por eso...te puse barreras mentales, solo para que nadie sepa lo que piensas-esa información me incomodo un poco...poner barreras en mi mente...y no me lo dijo, no me molesto solo me incomodo-se que debí decirte...lo siento

-entiendo porque lo hiciste y...esta bien-me acerque a besarla olvidando el asunto-¿entonces que vas a mostrarme?

-bien...aammm...no hay nadie por aquí…¿verdad?-volteo ligeramente a los lados pero sin ver, fue mas como cerciorándose…mentalmente

-no alcanzo a ver ni escuchar a nadie-le informe al asegurarme

-perfecto

Volteo hacia un costado aun abrazándonos y vi como empezó a emerger del suelo una especie de metal liquido que se apilo sobre sí mismo hasta formar una pared reflejante casi de mi altura

-¿qué es eso?-mire detenidamente esa cosa-¿puedo tocarla?-asintió y me acerque a hacerlo, es…suave, casi como el agua pero más denso, al retirar mi mano ni una gota se vino conmigo-si entras…¿en donde sales?

-por el momento no entraremos

-¿a no?-creí que iba a mostrarme como viaja

-no, esta vez algo saldrá-me tomo de la mano y nos alejo unos metros

-¿qué cosa?-pregunte al ver que la…pared se volvió casi la mitad de alto

-ya verás-la vi concentrarse o…perderse en un pensamiento hasta que llamo mi atención una figura que empezó a emerger de la pared

-¿un…león?-pronuncie entrecortadamente, no he casado desde hace unos cuantos días y…menos un carnívoro-no creo que deba estar cerca de…

-cálmate-me pidió tomándome del cuello y tuve que cerrar los ojos y dejar de respirar o el olor de su sangre haría más estragos que la del animal

-bella…

-¿lo quieres?

-¿qué?-eso me hizo mirarla de nuevo

-¿qué si quieres alimentarte?-mi mirada se clavo en ese animal que no se movía para nada, inevitablemente la ponzoña comenzó a emerger por mi garganta…quemándome…gritándome que lo haga, sentí unas manos deteniéndome y gruñí furioso…hasta que note que era bella

-lo…lamento-me costó pronunciar alternando mi mirada entre ella y mi presa, ¡maldición! debe soltarme o comenzare a pensar en ella como la presa-bella…-trate de soltarme pero no pude…¡demonios! es demasiado fuerte

-si lo quieres…

Me interrumpió volteando a ver al león, el cual salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo…un par de segundos después me sentí liberado e instintivamente corrí tras él. Lo alcance en menos de un segundo, intento pelear pero de inmediato clave mis dientes en su cuello, succionando frenéticamente su sangre, pude sentir la calidez y sabor…carnívoro…un carnívoro. Me tomo apenas unos segundos vaciarlo casi por completo…al terminar me di cuenta que bella estaba parada frente a mí…maldición…una humana…su sangre…sangre humana...¡no! ¡es bella!

-Edward…-se adelanto un paso hacia mí

-¡no…no te acerques!-use todo mi auto control para dejar de pensar en ella como mi próxima presa…acabo de tomar litros de sangre carnívora ¿cómo es que aun tengo sed? ¡oh claro! una humana…esa dulce sangre humana que está acercándose, bella se movió rápido…muy rápido, pude haber evitado que me alcanzara pero algo en mi me clavo al piso

-Edward-sentí sus manos sobre mis brazos y explote

-¿¡no entiendes lo atrayente que es tu sangre!?-la arroje sobre el pasto aprisionando sus brazos a sus costados…sería tan fácil…solo morderla…y por fin probar su sangre; mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando inesperadamente y a pesar de mis esfuerzos cambio nuestras posiciones

-si…lo sé muy bien, quieres morderme-afirmo a lo que intente dominarla de nuevo pero se las ingenio para conservar el control de la situación, haciéndome gruñir…¿pero que estoy haciendo? Es bella, mi bella, el amor de mi vida, la madre de mi hija…soy un maldito ¿cómo puedo pensar en atacarla?

-bella, lo siento…yo…-afortunadamente logre controlarme y me soltó al notarlo-perdóname no sé cómo pude…

-quería que lo hicieras-sus palabras me sorprendieron un poco-perdóname tu a mi

-¿de que estás hablando?¿tu…querías…que…?

-perdón, pero era necesario-pronuncio al levantarse y la seguí

-bella…¡te…ataque! pude haberte…

-no, no podrías y acabas de comprobarlo

-¿¡hiciste esto porque…!?

-por favor no te enojes

-¡bella no vuelvas a hacer eso!, no tienes idea de la clase de monstruo en que me convierto…de verdad intente atacarte-termine destruido

-perdóname-se acerco a abrazarme y besarme-no fue esa mi intención-volvió a besarme atrayéndome del cuello-¿me perdonas?-uso una voz demasiado dulce

-¿me perdonas tu a mi?

-siempre-volvimos a unirnos en un beso, voltee a ver hacia donde quedo mi presa pero ya no estaba…

-¿dónde…?-señale en esa dirección

-regreso de donde vino, atacaron a su manada…era el único que quedaba; solo…de todos modos iba a morir…sé que eso no debe de importar pero…-termino alzando los hombros

-entiendo-no pregunte como supo lo anterior, hay muchas otras cosas que no se de ella y me acaba de contar algo muy importante

-va a sonar extraño pero…era algo así como un regalo-agrego con una extraña mueca

-gracias-pronuncie sobre sus labios

-y quería verte cazar-susurro también contra mis labios de una forma…que cambio por completo mis pensamientos

-¿querías verme…cazar?-repetí divertido

-aahh…aahh…de verdad que mi intención no fue que…-trato de cambiar el tema y separarse de mi pero no permití ninguno

-así que querías verme cazar-susurre contra su oído

-aahh…bueno…yo…-balbuceo deslizando sus manos por mis brazos

-¿y…te gusto?-logre bajar mis besos por su cuello sin pensar en su sangre…ahora mi mente está ocupada por mi hermosa bella temblando ante mis caricias-dime…¿te gusto?-repetí atrayéndola mas fuerte de las caderas haciéndola jadear, quise cargarla para sentir sus piernas rodearme pero ella fue mas rápida tomándome de los hombros para prácticamente arrojarme en el pasto y subiéndose sobre mí a horcadas.

-no tengo idea de porque me gusto tanto-su voz sonó mas grave, poniéndome a mil, se quito el abrigo y por supuesto la imite

Pasó sus manos por debajo de mi playera y deje que me la quitara mientras mordía fuertemente su labio…cuanto me enloquece ese gesto en ella. Escuche su corazón sumamente acelerado al besar todo mi rostro bajando por mi cuello hasta mi torso y llego al inicio de mi pantalón pero…maldiciendo el hecho no bajo mas. Regreso su camino sobre mí y me levante hasta quedar sentado, tome sus caderas y las restregué contra mi erección, ¡demonios! Me fascina cuando hacemos esto

Rompí su camiseta en dos arrojando los pedazos a no sé dónde, nuestros gemidos inundaron el supuesto silencio y calma del lugar, tome una de las cintas de su sostén con los dientes, la otra con los dedos y los baje lentamente por si no le parecía (no habíamos hecho algo así), una vez libre y como no me detuvo me dedique a torturar sus pezones, bese, succione y mordí, solo con la fuerza suficiente para excitarla. Tenía sus manos en mi cabello y las deslizo hasta mi pecho pasando por todo el torso pero antes de llegar al inicio de mi pantalón me empujo un poco…

-creo que ya debería irme-apenas pudo decir por la falta de aire y tanta excitación acomodando rápidamente su sostén, no sé cómo logre retener el gruñido que luchaba por salir de mi pecho

-yo…-mi voz salió ronca, tuve que aclarar mi garganta-…si, supongo…que…si-termine con voz frustrada…como en otras ocasiones…pero está bien, yo acepte esto y…después de todo es lo más lejos que hemos llegado

-lo siento, yo…-dijo bajándose de mí

-está bien-agregue levantándome, demonios no se cómo logro ignorar el atrayente aroma de su excitación, tome su abrigo y le ayude a ponérselo…aunque deseaba todo lo contrario

-gracias-se lo puso rápidamente sin verme…yo en cambio no puedo dejar de comérmela con la mirada-tengo que irme-dio un paso pero la atrape girándola para estar cara a cara

-solo quería decirte…que me gusto mi regalo-la atraje a mí deslizando mis manos por su piel y susurrando en su oído-me gusto mucho-mordí ligeramente el lóbulo de su oreja haciéndola gemir

-Edward…-me tomo de los costados y presiono con más fuerza nuestras caderas-rayos-soltó con varias emociones y con muy poco esfuerzo trato de separarnos cuando estaba a punto de arrancarle el resto de la ropa-tengo que…irme-no me gusto ese hecho pero me fascino poder detectar como logro afectarla, dio unos cuantos pasos, pero no pude evitar alcanzarla de nuevo aprisionándola entre unas enormes rocas y mi cuerpo volviendo a fundirnos en un apasionado beso

-hasta luego-dije cuando se separo por falta de aire, le di otro beso más corto y por fin la deje perderse tras estas rocas…sin extrañarme que en un momento simplemente deje de escuchar su corazón, respiración, sentir su presencia o captar el delicioso aroma de su excitación.

Me quede ahí en el prado…necesito calmarme, asimilar todo lo que paso…lo de aquel animal, como prácticamente la ataque, como me demostró poder defenderse de un vampiro (es mas maravillosa de lo que imaginaba) y luego…lo que acaba de pasar…maldita sea, tenemos que hablar, cuando los dos estemos más tranquilos…sobre todo yo, casi no la dejo irse ¿por qué tiene que irse? ¡ah claro! porque no recuerda las miles de veces que hicimos esto. Me alegra que en esta ocasión ella fuera quien estaba a punto de llevarlo a otro nivel.

Trate de distraerme con lo que sea, no se cuanto a pasado…un segundo…una vida…quiero estar cerca de ella, por lo menos verla, podre controlarme se que podre controlarme.

Salí corriendo en dirección a su casa, supongo que debe estar ahí…espero que este ahí. Al llegar note que la puerta de su terraza estaba cerrada…¿será que no quiere verme?¿o solo no ha venido aquí? No…hay ruido adentro y la puerta no tiene seguro, apenas la abrí alcance a escuchar unos muy conocidos gemidos…

-¡aaahhh!...¡Edward!...¡Así aaahhhh!


	49. Chapter 49

BELLA POV

¡Maldición! Como es que todo termino con Edward mordiendo deliciosamente mis pechos, si…hice todo esto no solo para mostrarle algunas cosas que puedo hacer sino también para...verlo cazar, me pareció una imagen tan…erótica, mis neuronas se desconectaron un momento para darle el mando a las hormonas. Quiero seguir…quiero hacer el amor con él pero… ¡rayos! por una parte (ciertamente no tan importante en este momento) esta será mi primera vez y también se que no lo es…pero no lo recuerdo, ahora…en esta vida, si puede decirse así, ES mi primera vez. Aunque la razón principal por la que me detuve…embarazo, desde hace mucho que debí haber resuelto eso…creo que si lo hubiera hecho…en este momento estaríamos haciendo el amor…

Salí casi huyendo, me detuvo unas veces en las cuales solo desee arrancarnos la ropa y fundirnos hasta hacernos uno, afortunadamente pude volver a pensar con las neuronas y me fui de ese lugar. Alce un espejo para llegar a casa sorprendiéndome de no terminar en otro lugar, aun tengo ese maldito delicioso cosquilleo en mi intimidad y me distrae demasiado.

Afortunadamente aun no hay nadie en casa, corrí hasta mi habitación y me quite la ropa tirándola donde callera, en un auto reflejo intente quitarme la blusa y en eso recordé como él me la había arrancado…pensar en su mirada casi me dobla las rodillas.

Llegue a mi baño y abrí el agua, caliente, no quiero quitarme esta sensación, quiero disfrutarla, no pude esperar a que se llenara la tina inmediatamente lleve mis manos a mi intimidad

-¡aaahhh!-demonios estoy tan sensible que no creo aguantar mucho. Use mis dedos para presionar…rodear y…usar cualquier delicioso movimiento que me llevara al paraíso-¡aaahhh! ¡aaahhh!-mis gemidos y jadeos llenaron la gran habitación que es el baño-¡aaaaahhhhh! ¡aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!-grite al llegar a mi tan ansiado orgasmo, resbalándome en la tina que ya tenía un considerable nivel de agua.

Me quede hundida hasta que tuve que respirar, al salir me quede pensando en que…aunque Edward fue el arquitecto de este excitante momento ciertamente no me masturbe pensando en él, me refiero a que no imagine que él es quien me tocaba…quien me acariciaba…sus dedos sobre mí…sabiendo exactamente qué hacer, ¡rayos! Ya estoy a mil otra vez…

Esta vez quise tomar mi tiempo, puse un poco de burbujas de fresas después de cerrar el agua, acomode unas toallas en mi cuello para darme comodidad y cerré mis ojos poniendo absolutamente toda mi atención en recordar lo que paso en el prado…como yo misma lo arroje subiéndome en el…como se sintió acariciar su perfecto torso…sus manos recorriéndome…sus labios sobre mi piel…sus dientes apretando mis pezones, excitándome como nunca…nuestras caderas chocando, deseando no tener barreras para fundirse en uno solo…

-¡aaahhh!-pude sentir mis propias manos acariciándome deseando que fueran las de él-¡aaahhh!-cuanto quisiera que estuvieras aquí, apretando mis pechos, tus dedos abriéndose paso entre mi intimidad, acariciando toda su extensión…adentrándose hasta llegar a mi botón más sensible…esos fuertes, decididos y fríos dedos contrastando con el fuego en mi-¡aaahhh! ¡asi Edward!-maldición…esa mirada tan intensa oscurecida por el deseo, recorriéndome como si fuera la criatura más excitante del planeta-¡aaahhh!-una mordida en mi pezón-¡edward!-sus dedos adentrándose en mi-¡asi aaahhh!-cuando por fin sustituye sus dedos con su enorme miembro

-bella-escucho la voz más excitante que jamás haya oído

-¡Edward mas…mas!-apenas puedo decir por la falta de aire, imaginarlo moviéndose sobre mi…

-me estas matando mi amor-su voz suena tan…tan…¿real?

-¡Edward!-casi grite al abrir los ojos y encontrarlo arrodillado junto a la tina-estas aquí-pronuncie para mí misma totalmente avergonzada al tocar delicadamente su mejilla y cerciórame que no lo estoy imaginando

-bella-dijo con voz profunda antes de atrapar mis dedos con su boca, sentí su lengua recorriéndolos y de inmediato toda la excitación que se acumulo volvió de golpe y con más fuerza

-¿qué…que…?-mis neuronas no funcionaban bien ¿cómo llego hasta aquí sin que lo notara?-…¿qué haces aquí?

-deliciosa-pronuncio al terminar de devorar mis dedos con su lengua, me sentí otra vez avergonzada al notar que esa mano es precisamente la que tenía en mi zona más intima-quería hablar contigo…quería-termino recorriéndome con la mirada, hay pocas burbujas pero casi no se ve nada aunque al estar sentada el agua me llega hasta el inicio de mis pechos y con las piernas dobladas mis rodillas sobresalen del agua-…déjame hacerlo real-pidió acercándose a mi rostro-vamos, déjame hacerlo real, solo será eso-termino besándome y acariciando mi rodilla

Sentí como inconscientemente mis piernas se separaron dándole un permiso silencio, esto es tan…extraño…vergonzoso…excitante…

Sus dedos comenzaron a bajar muy lentamente acariciando mi piel y con su lengua envistió mi boca…apenas puedo respirar pero no quiero que pare…estuve a punto de protestar cuando separo nuestros labios pero mi voz fue sustituida por un gemido al trasladar sus besos y lengua a mi cuello…

-¡Edward!-no pude evitar la frustración en mi voz, sus caricias aun no llegan al lugar donde más las ansió, ¿acaso quiere volverme loca?

Sus dedos se siguieron acercando, cada milímetro que avanza me provoca tantas sensaciones ansiedad, delirio, pasión, excitación, desesperación ¿¡por qué tarda tanto!? Escuche una melodiosa pero baja risa…

-eres tan hermosa

-hazlo-mi voz salió casi suplicando ¿acaso no ve mi frustración? escuche de nuevo su risa

-mírame-pidió centímetros antes de llegar, no respondí solo hice lo que me pidió, fue la primera vez que abrí los ojos desde que todo esto empezó…esa mirada, solo él podría tener esa mirada…

-¡aaaahhh!-me fue inevitable cerrar los ojos a tan intensa sensación cuando por fin llego a mi intimidad recorriéndome como imagine hace unos momentos-¡Edward!-esta vez mi voz fue de total placer

-mírame-repitió siguiendo con sus movimientos, ¿cómo quiere que haga eso si me provoca tanto?-bella déjame ver esos hermosos ojos, déjame ver en ellos el placer que te provoco-de nuevo logro que hiciera su voluntad

Nuestras miradas se conectaron admirando la pasión en los ojos del otro; parece que hubiera leído mi mente…empezó a adentrarse poco a poco rosando mi entrada y hasta llegar a mi muy sensible botón de nervios, imito ese movimiento unas cuantas veces hasta que puso su atención en mi centro.

Mi cuerpo se arqueo dándole una mejor vista de mis pechos subiendo y bajando por mi hiperventilada respiración

Uso su pulgar para seguí con su increíble masaje y bajo sus dedos a mi entrada acariciándome, pidiendo permiso

-hazlo…Edward hazlo-apenas pude decir por la falta de aire. Empezó con uno solo, adentrándose poco a poco en mi-¡aaahhh!-casi me pareció escuchar que algo se rompió…no lo sé…no me interesa.

Mis caderas empezaron a tomar un ritmo mas rápido cuando agrego otro dedo, eche mi cabeza hacia tras y aprovecho pero volver a besar mi cuello y rostro

-así…mas…Edward…-ni siquiera me di cuenta de las cosas que dije, apenas si escuche algo que no fueran sus gemidos…tan cerca de mi oído…excitándome más si fuera posible

-bella…mi bella…tan hermosa…tan ardiente

Sus fríos y excitantes dedos me tocaban y se adentraban en mí de forma magistral, sabiendo exactamente cómo hacerlo…me conoce tan bien…se siente tan…esto es tan…¡maldición aquí viene!

-¡Edward!-estoy segura de que lo grite, acelero el movimiento de sus dedos extendiendo mi orgasmo en una eternidad de placer

Empecé a recuperar la cordura cuando sentí que sus caricias se alejaban lentamente, dándome la oportunidad de pensar de nuevo…no puedo creerlo…acabamos de…acabo de tener un orgasmo gracias a…los dedos de…Edward…mi Edward

-eso fue tan excitante bella-pronuncio sobre mi oído provocando que volviera a morderme el labio inferior-tengo que advertirte que me excita como nada el que te muerdas el labio así-pronuncio con voz tan cargada de pasión que casi lo atraigo hacia mí para quitarle la ropa y mandar todo lo demás al demonio.

Trate de que mi cabeza pensara claramente de nuevo y logre soltar mi labio…¿ahora qué? Si duramos más tiempo juntos no creo poder evitar atraerlo a mi

-mmm…t-tengo que…s-salir de aquí-le informe desviando mi mirada-¡oh!-pronuncie al ver que el borde de la tina prácticamente destruido

-fuiste tú-pronuncio en medio de una risita y ofreciéndome una mano para levantarme

-mmm…se que va a sonar tonto después de lo que paso pero…¿podrías esperar afuera?-pregunte aun sin mirarlo provocándole risas mas fuertes

-creo que será lo mejor, si te veo salir así…desnuda…mojada…-sus palabras me dieron ganas de gritarle que me hiciera el amor de una maldita vez; tomo mi barbilla, me hizo mirarlo y luego me beso-tengo que irme…-dijo pasando una mano por su sedoso cabello-esto fue demasiado excitante y no sabes lo que me cuesta no sacarte de esa tina y hacerte el amor de la manera más apasionada-me beso de nuevo y se levanto, ¡maldita sea! me fue inevitable admirar su enorme erección ¿cómo es que sus pantalones han aguantado?-¿algo que te guste?-pronuncio haciendo que lo viera a la cara, tenía esa sonrisa torcida que me encanta con un toque de arrogancia, seguramente sabe que no solo me gusta, me fascina, me enloquece…

-aahh…aahh…-ni siquiera pude pronunciar algo, de inmediato volví a morder mi labio

-nos vemos después amor-pronuncio con voz profunda y saliendo disparado hacia la terraza.

Me quede unos minutos más en mi tina pensando en lo que acaba de pasar, en lo que pudo pasar…y en que…tengo que hacer algo, a este ritmo entrare en combustión apenas lo vea…quiero hacer el amor con él…tal vez ángel pueda ayudarme. Con este pensamiento trate de levantarme pero mis piernas me fallaron la primera vez provocándome unas risitas, ¡woaw! Que poder tienes en mi Edward Cullen. Me vestí y salí a ver si alguien había llegado…pero…no

-"ángel…¿puedes oírme?"-lo llame con mi mente

"si"-su voz sonó extraña, ¿se habrá dado cuenta de lo que paso?

-"mmm…¿puedo hablar contigo?¿en el santuario?"

"estoy en casa de un amigo, iré a casa cuanto antes…imagino de quieres hablar"-¡ay no! ¡ay no!

-"¿te diste cuenta?"-pregunte apenada

"no, pero tengo una idea de lo que quieres hablar"

-"está bien te espero"

Bueno afortunadamente no supo lo que paso, aunque le contare…de forma general, quiero su ayuda pero no me gustaría que supiera lo que paso, eso es algo entre Edward y yo.

Cuando llego nos dirigimos en silencio al salón de espejos…

-adelante-ángel hizo un ademan para que comenzara a hablar luego de quedarnos mudos unos segundos al llegar

-pues…de lo que quería hablar…es…-me siento más nerviosa y apenada que cuando mis padres me hablaron de sexo la primera vez

-puedes hablarme de lo que sea bella, incluso ese tema, recuerda que estuve ahí contigo cuando tus padres…-señalo nuestras cabezas

-si ya se-lo interrumpí-es que en ese entonces solo era teoría

-y ahora es practica-su voz salió calmada y seria pero casi pude notar una pisca de diversión

-embarazo…-retorcí un poco mis manos por tanto nerviosismo-obviamente lo tradicional no funciona…-desvié un poco mi mirada, es vergonzoso-¿hay forma de…de…que no pase?

-si

-¿en serio?-mi voz salió más alegre de lo que quise y esta vez sí soltó una risita

-lo siento-trato de recuperar la seriedad rápidamente-espera-camino unos metros hasta donde hay unas plantas muy bonitas y las arranco con todo y raíz-ten, no sabe muy bien pero te ayudara, toma una porción de la raíz

-¿de la raíz?-asintió en respuesta

-pero solo una vez a la semana, es muy poderosa

-…en caso de que…pasara…que tuviera un bebe ¿qué pasaría con él?¿también tendrá poder?

-no debería a menos que tu se lo cedas ¿por qué?¿planeas tener un bebe?

-¡no! bueno…la idea suena linda pero no creo que sea el momento, mi vida es muy complicada ahora y a pesar de los recuerdos que tengo en mi cabeza…del tiempo que viví antes…en muchos aspectos aun me siento como una chica de diecisiete

-es que ERES una chica de diecisiete-su semblante se volvió tierno y comprensivo

-me refiero a…

-entiendo-tomo mi mano pero yo lo abrace

-gracias…por todo…aunque esto es muy vergonzoso-ambos soltamos risitas, a pesar de que vivió en mi mente tantos años…es vergonzoso

Regresamos a casa, se despidió y de inmediato volvió a casa de su amigo, por mi parte fui a lavar la raíz que me dio y probé un pedazo

-rayos sabe horrible-no pude evitar decir en voz alta, que bueno que no hay nadie porque lo escupí de inmediato, no es tanto que su sabor sea malo si no que sabe…sabe como a madera seca dejada un año en el desierto, no tengo idea de a que sepa eso pero es la imagen que aparece en mi cabeza. Bien…todo sea por estar con Edward…tome otro pedazo y me obligue a tragarlo.

EDWARD POV

¿Cómo es que logre contenerme?¿cómo es que tuve la fuerza de irme?¿cómo es que no estoy ahí con ella haciéndole el amor? ¡ah! si si por eso. Mi dulce niña se veía tan adorablemente excitante cuando entre a su baño, se sorprendió pero no me pidió irme…tal vez porque no le di oportunidad de pensarlo o decirlo al apoderarme de su boca ¿pero qué esperaban? ¡se estaba masturbando pensando en mi, casi gritando mi nombre!, fue todo un suceso que no la haya sacado de ahí y hacerle el amor o meterme con ella, su tina es muy grande, me imagino lo que podríamos hacer en ella…aunque tal vez terminaría destrozada, mi diosa daño bastante el borde antes y durante su orgasmo…la imagen mas excitante que he visto en años, de no ser porque tenía mi otra mano sobre mi también abría terminado destrozando algo. Y por si se preguntan en que parte de mi…pues sí, precisamente en el mismo lugar en la tengo ahora…

-¡aaahhh bella!-espero que ninguno de mi familia este por aquí porque no voy a intentar callar los casi gritos que me provoca masturbarme pensando en mi hermosa bella-¡mi amor si!-pensar en sus delicadas, suaves y fuertes manos recorriendo mi miembro-¡mi diosa así…aaahhh!-¿y si en vez de sus manos fuera esa dulce boquita?-¡maldición bella sigue…no pares!...

No sé cuantas veces tuve que hacerlo para poder calmarme un poco, ni siquiera sé a qué hora es…será mejor regresar a casa.

-¿cuánto tiempo les toma ver un prado?-pregunto emmett burlonamente cuando llegue a casa

-eso no es de tu incumbencia-respondí seriamente yendo a mi habitación, alcance a ver a alice y me miro un segundo con cara de asco…después de todo es su culpa, para que ve lo que no debe

-¿eso es sangre de…un carnívoro?¿es león?-pregunto Jasper en voz alta, de inmediato los demás pusieron atención

-¿acaso te diste una escapada al zoológico?-pregunto rose con la voz un poco afectada, sin sangre humana…la de los carnívoros nos atrae demasiado

-por supuesto que no, fue…un regalo de bella

-te regalo sangre de león

-si

-¿cómo la consiguió?

-no lo sé-conteste como sin nada yéndome a mi habitación para evitar mas preguntas, espero que lo olviden

…

De vuelta en la escuela me sentí nervioso ¿cómo podre verla sin reaccionar si en una de mis fantasías la imagine con su uniforme? Demonios tengo que alejar ese pensamiento de mi mente.

En cuanto vi su auto me puse un poco ansioso, me gustaría repetir lo de ayer; antes de que se estacionara me adelante para llegar hasta ella…

-hola-tome su mano para ayudarla a salir y la atraje de la cintura para besarla sin darle oportunidad para contestarme, mi cabeza se lleno de comentarios de todo tipo, incluyendo que me calme, esto último de parte de Jasper…tiene razón tengo que controlarme.

-hola-respondió por fin después de tomar aire

-tranquilo hermano déjala respirar-dijo emmett en volumen normal haciendo reír a todos incluida mi bella.

Por supuesto preguntaron sobre "mi regalo", bella les invento una corta explicación y no se como después de eso se olvidaron del asunto…extraño pero afortunado.

…

-salgamos-pronuncie terminando las clases encerrándola un poco entre su auto y mi cuerpo mientras los demás subían a los autos

-aamm…si ¿a dónde?

-es una sorpresa

-¿y cómo sabré que ponerme?-puedes ir desnuda…pensé

-mmm…algo abrigador-esto es contrario a mis pensamientos pero es necesario

-¿a qué…hora?-su pregunta salió cortada al mirar que los demás se iban…sin mi-¿no te van a esperar?

-parece que tienen prisa-respondí lo más serio que pude escuchando los pensamientos de los demás, por supuesto lo hicieron a propósito-me quede sin transporte ¿puedes ayudarme?-susurre contra sus labios

-sí, sube-respondió de la misma forma

-¿te importa si conduzco?-me dio las llaves y la acompañe a la puerta del copiloto

…

-hasta donde recuerdo tu casa está para el otro lado-me dijo cuando doblamos en dirección contraria

-vamos a tu casa no a la mía

-pero vamos a salir ¿vas a ir en uniforme?-me respondió divertida

-¿qué?¿no te gusta cómo me veo?-voltee a mirarla con mi mejor sonrisa y note que me recorrió con la mirada al morderse el labio…maldición…cuantas ganas me dan de repetir lo de ayer

-no dije eso-agrego rápidamente desviando la mirada-solo supuse que…querrías usar algo mas

-no me respondiste-conecte nuestras miradas cuando esperábamos a que nos abrieran las puertas del fraccionamiento-dime ¿te gusta cómo me veo en uniforme?...porque a mí me fascina como te vez en con el tuyo-lleve mi mano hasta su rodilla acariciándola levemente por debajo de su falda

-tenemos que entrar o nos van a cerrar-le costó trabajo responder

Con una gran sonrisa aparte mi mano y terminamos de llegar, creo que no hay nadie…mejor…

-si…-susurro desviando la mirada cuando le ayude a bajar del auto-me gusta cómo te vez

-es bueno saberlo-tome su barbilla y conecte nuestras miradas antes de unirnos en un profundo beso-vamos-nos lleve tomados de la mano hasta su casa y después su habitación

-tengo que cambiarme…-me dio la espalda pero antes de que avanzara la atrape del brazo girándola para estar de frente

-¿puedo ayudarte?-pregunte susurrando cerca de sus labios y comenzando a desabrochar su saco

-aahh…aamm…-parecía indecisa pero no me detuvo

Termine de desabrocharlo y lo deslice lentamente por sus brazos, seguí con un par de botones de su blusa pero me di cuenta que tendría que quitar primero su falda así que lleve mis manos hasta ese botón…

-¿quieres que me detenga?-pregunte a pesar de que no perecía que lo quisiera

-aamm…-pareció perderse en un pensamiento

-¿quieres que me detenga?-repetí mi pregunta casi terminando de bajar el cierre de su falda, me miro fijamente y negó con la cabeza al morderse el labio inferior…

Me acerque lentamente hasta probar suavemente esos labios y deslice mis manos por sus caderas llevando entre ellas su falda dejándola caer cuando ya no pude bajar más sin apartar nuestros labios, subí mis manos hasta los botones que quedaban de su blusa también la deslice por sus brazos acariciando levemente su piel…

-¿quieres quitarme la ropa?-me costó encontrar mi voz luego de verla así…frente a mi…en ropa interior…pensando en quitarle también esta (aunque sexy) muy estorbosa ropa

-yo…creo que…aamm…

-amor no pasara nada que tu no quieras-intervine al notarla nerviosa-por eso pregunte…¿quieres vestirte?-aunque la prefiero así me obligue a decirlo

-quiero contarte algo…-se interrumpió un momento mordiendo una vez más su labio-pero no se si este sea el momento adecuado

-¿de qué se trata?-acaricie suavemente su mejilla

-ahora no…ahora no-pronuncio con los ojos cerrados…como…convenciéndose a sí misma, iba a preguntar mas pero sus dedos desabrochando mi saco me silenciaron

Comenzó a repetirse la escena, pero de lado contrario, después de quitarme el saco no se desidia entre mi camisa o el pantalón…

-si quieres que solo sea eso…-mis palabras fueron interrumpidas al sentir sus manos en mi pantalón

Trate por todos los medios de mantenerme calmado y con mucho esfuerzo estaba logrando que mi cuerpo no reaccionara…algo muy difícil al sentir el cierre bajando, deslizo un poco mi pantalón con sus manos y dejo caer lo que faltaba, subió sus manos a desabotonar mi camisa y como pude termine de deshacerme del pantalón, a la vez que me quito la camisa y así quedamos en las mismas condiciones. Nos unimos de nuevo en un beso lento pero profundo, tomo mi mano y nos dirigió hasta su cama…demonios, se quito los zapatos y demás, la imite y así…solo con ropa interior nos acostamos en su cama juntos…muy juntos

Paseamos nuestras manos por la piel de otro…amándonos, provocándonos; me embriaga el sabor de su piel, quise recostarla para poder pasear mi lengua por su cuerpo pero me lo impidió empujándome a mí para ser ella quien me recorriera

-mmmmm…bella-sus labios, su lengua, sus dedos sobre mi apenas me dejaban pensar…además su largo cabello añade una suave y delicada caricia que me encanta

-quiero…-susurro sobre mi piel-quiero…hacer…algo como…lo de…mi bañera-sin darme cuenta un gruñido de placer salió pecho

-esperaba que lo pidieras-acaricie la parte interna de su muslo

-pero…-detuvo mi mano-…quiero hacerlo yo…-se levanto un poco para mirarme-…a ti-termino de forma un poco tímida…¿acaba de decir que quiere…?

-puedes hacer conmigo lo que tú quieras mi amor-conteste con voz tan grave que ni reconocí

Inicio deslizando sus manos por mi pecho bajando por mi estomago hasta llegar al elástico de mi ropa interior, lo tomo ligeramente bajándolo solo un centímetro acariciando la extensión del mismo…demonios bella, entrare en combustión. Continúo bajando sus dedos pero sin apartar mi ropa, llegando a mi erección apenas en una caricia fantasma…

-bella-logre encontrar mi voz en medio de este placer y frustración

Poso más decididamente su mano sobre mi e inconscientemente mis caderas se unieron a sus movimientos que cada vez hacían más presión…

-quítatelo-solo su voz me puso más duro si fuera posible y su petición…maldita sea

Ella tomo un extremo y yo el otro, jadeo al verme completamente desnudo, provocándome un gruñido viendo su rostro lleno de deseo mientras se subía a horcadas en mí

-amor…-pasee mis manos por su cadera y sus piernas pero me costo continuar al sentir sus manos sobre mi vientre…bajando…lentamente…demasiado lento…hasta que toco la base de mi miembro-¡bella!-eché la mirada hacia atrás y cerró sus dedos al recorrer el largo de mi erección-¡aaahhhh! ¡bella!-movió de arriba abajo sus manos dándole ritmos diferentes, al principio tímidamente pero cada vez con más determinación-¡así bella…mas amor…mas!-acelero el ritmo haciendo más presión volviéndome loco-mmmmmm ¡aahhh!-nuestros gemidos y jadeos formaron una excitante melodía-¡bella…bella...!

De pronto sentí sus labios sobre mi pecho otra vez, continuando con lo que hacía con solo una mano; poco a poco sus besos hicieron el mismo recorrido que sus manos…por mi pecho…por mi estomago…y cada vez baja mas…demonios

-¿mi amor estás segura?-me odie tan solo pensar en preguntarle, tal vez se arrepienta…pero tenía que hacerlo. No me respondió con palabras solo bajo mas sus labios llegando esta vez a la punta donde pude sentir su pesada y acelerada respiración

-¿puedo?-susurro grave sin apartar su mirada ni el movimiento de su mano

-amor…te dije que…puedes…hacer lo que…¡demonios bella solo hazlo!

Trate de dar una respuesta tranquila pero el deseo me atrapo, provocándole una leve risita. Lentamente paso su lengua por la punta de mi erección ¿cómo es que este simplemente hecho casi me hace llegar? detuvo el movimiento de su mano al bajar su lengua recorriendo todo el largo, acción que repitió como si fuera su dulce favorito…llevándome a la locura

-¡bella…mi amor…mi diosa!-me fue inevitable tomarla de la nuca, solo enredando mis dedos en su cabello

En un momento se detuvo y note como humedeció sus labios para un segundo después introducir mi erección en su boca

-¡bella!-sus movimientos rápidos, su lengua enredándose…jugando, su boca succionando y acoplándose al ritmo de mis caderas…-¡aahhh! ¡mas…mas!-mis dedos se enredaron un poco más en su cabello…demonios, tantos años y ahora está aquí, conmigo, sobre mi y haciendo…-bella, estoy punto de…-le informe al sentir que no aguantaría mucho, tal vez no le guste si termino en su boca. Me respondió aumentando la velocidad y presión de sus movimientos-¡maldición! ¡bella!-literalmente grite al explotar de placer; sentir como uso su lengua para tomar hasta la última gota de que derrame me puso duro de nuevo.

A pesar de no necesitarlo me tome un momento para "recuperar el aliento" mientras bella subía para recostarse a mi lado

-¿te gusto?-su pregunta me hizo reír

-no puede ser enserio mi amor ¿después de lo que paso tienes que preguntar?-la abrace mas a mí y bese profundamente-me gusto tanto que no se cómo voy a dejarte salir de esta cama-iba a volver a besarla pero sus manos en mi pecho me lo impidieron

-¿pero si haces eso cómo vamos a ir?-pregunto mirándome con los ojos entre cerrados

-¿ir? no iremos a ningún lado ¿de qué hablas?-pronuncie afianzando mi agarre a su cuerpo

-me invitaste a salir-respondió entre risitas

-ya lo había olvidado ¿y crees que cambiaria el tenerte aquí…así por una salida a donde fuera? ¡no!...jamás-rio de nuevo ante mis palabras-además… -susurre sobre su oído acariciando la parte interna de su muslo haciéndola jadear-…ahora me toca a mí


	50. Chapter 50

BELLA POV

No puedo creer lo que hice…¿en serio paso? ¡pero claro que paso! A pesar de que nosotros ya podemos…ya saben, no pensé que fuera el momento correcto, primero quiero experimentar otras cosas…no se como me atreví a pedírselo pero la imagen de mi Edward en ropa interior (cosa que, a pesar de lo que hemos hecho antes, nunca había pasado) hizo estragos en mi…quería hacerlo, deseaba hacerlo…tocarlo, como él me toco a mí, poder provocarle tanto placer como él lo hizo conmigo.

Comencé acariciándolo por encima de su ropa, se sentía…muy bien pero su piel se siente mejor; en cuanto lo vi ahí, frente a mí, totalmente desnudo…a mi disposición no resistí mas, me subí sobre él y comencé con lo que tanto ansiaba. Deslice mis manos llegando hasta su erección, demonios es tan grande, duro…apetecible, no se en que momento mis labios bajaron hasta su pecho y siguieron el mismo que mis manos, creo que Edward me pregunto algo pero…estaba tan perdida en lo que sucedía que no le puse atención, con mi lengua toque la punta…probando…tentando, se me ocurrió recorrer todo el largo saboreándolo, me entretuve como si fuera mi fuera mi dulce predilecto…y me parece que desde ahora lo es.

Esto aun no era suficiente, me separe solo un poco para volver admirar tan espectacular parte de su anatomía y literalmente se me hizo agua la boca, no resistí mas y baje para hundirlo poco a poco hasta mi garganta; al principio fue extraño, incomodo y complicado por lo grande que es y del hecho que no puedo respirar bien pero nada me pareció motivo suficiente para detenerme, al contrario quería mas, cada vez mas…sentir sus manos en mi cabeza casi guiándome, marcando el ritmo, me dieron una agradable sensación…¿le gusta?¿le gusta lo que le hago?

-bella, estoy a punto de…-esta vez sí escuche su excitante voz totalmente cargada de placer

¡Oh si mi amor! justamente eso quiero, termina en mi boca, quiero probarte, muéstrame cuanto te gusta; marque mis movimientos logrando en pocos segundos mi cometido, maldición es tan delicioso…mi nombre en sus labios al alcanzar el éxtasis, su semilla deslizándose por mi garganta, sentirlo temblar de placer casi me hacen alcanzar el clímax a mi

Luego de asegurarme de haber limpiado con mi legua hasta la última gota, gatee hasta llegar a su lado, viendo su rostro bañado el placer y una vez más recorrí el resto de su increíble cuerpo viendo que de nuevo estaba totalmente excitado…imagen que casi me hace regresar para repetir lo que acababa de pasar…pero contuve un poco mis hormonas…

-¿te gusto?-en un momento la duda me asalto, yo imagine que sí, pero no sé si para él sea igual, después de todo soy nueva es esto ¿y si no lo hice bien…como le gusta a él?

-no puede ser en serio mi amor-contesto luego de una risa-después de lo que paso ¿tienes que preguntar?...me gusto tanto que se cómo voy a hacer para dejarte salir de esta cama-sonó como la promesa más sensual que he escuchado, yo tampoco quiero salir de esta cama.

Decidí bromear un poco para calmar los ánimos, sobretodo los míos…como dije, quiero esperar un poco más, solo un poquito más...

-…ahora me toca a mí-pronuncio sobre mi oído, sintiendo la presión de su erección en mi costado y como su mano se colaba entre mis piernas

-ed-edward…y-yo…no…se…si…-me costó pronunciar al sentir sus caricias por sobre la tela

-¿no quieres?...porque el atrayente aroma de tu excitación me grita lo contrario

-¡mmmm!-mi respuesta fue un gemido cuando hizo a un lado esa estorbosa tela y con un dedo recorrió mis húmedos labios-¡Edward!-sentí mi cuerpo retorcerse de placer

-eres deliciosa mi amor-sus palabras y que detuviera tan erótica caricia me hicieron abrir los ojos solo para admirarlo chupar sus dedos…haciéndome gemir…y deseando mas

-Edward-no pude evitar que mi voz reflejara mis deseos, se acerco a besarme sintiendo su cuerpo desnudo totalmente pegado a mi…rayos…creo que…ya no quiero esperar tanto. Lentamente bajo por mi cuello, hasta mis hombros y como la vez pasada uso los dientes para bajar los tirantes de mi sostén, beso la piel expuesta de mis pechos al tiempo que me acariciaba hasta la espalda desabrochándolo, lo arrojo a no sé dónde y se entretuvo unos momentos chupando, mordiendo, amasando, haciéndome pedir más…

Poco a poco siguió bajando de nuevo jugando en mi ombligo…y con mis ganas, lo único que quiero es que ya llegue a donde más lo necesito ¿¡porque tarda tanto!?...¡woaw! ¿qué no era yo la que quería esperar e ir despacio? Por supuesto antes no tenía a Edward totalmente desnudo…sobre mi…besando mi vientre y bajando cada vez mas…

-¿bella…?-tomo mi braguita pero no la bajo, su mirada ensombrecida por el deseo me hizo jadear y ser yo quien empezara a quitármela-¿me permites?-pronuncio seductoramente y deje que él lo hiciera, beso cada centímetro que bajaba por mi pierna y una vez que la prenda estuvo lejos de mi cuerpo paso a mi otra pierna subiendo…cada centímetro me lleva a la locura…la anticipación me pone nerviosa y desesperada porque pase-mi amor…mi diosa…-sentir su frio aliento en mi vagina me provoco unos placenteros espasmos

-Edward-casi suplique y al momento sentí su legua en mi piel recorriendo lentamente mi humedad-¡aaahhhh!-sin pensarlo lleve mis manos a su cabello y uso su lengua para probar cada gota

-mmmmm…deliciosa-sus movimientos decididos y firmes me están llevando al paraíso

-¡aaahhh Edward!-casi grite al sentirlo succionando mi botón de nervios-mmmmmmm…¡así! ¡mas…mas!-pedí moviendo las caderas y atrayéndolo mas a mi-¡mmmmmm….aaahhh!-masaje y apreté mis pechos sintiendo como puso una almohada bajo mi cadera, bajo su lengua hasta mi entrada y yo regrese mis manos a su nuca volviendo a atraerlo a mi lo mas que pude, acción que lo alegro…pude sentir su sonrisa. Comenzó a embestir mi entrada con su legua…demonios se siente tan…-tan…increíble…mi amor, me vuelves loca-quito mis manos de su cabeza y se separo, lo que casi me hace gruñir ¿por qué se detiene?

-¿entonces te gusta?-me miro intensamente al usar su pulgar para seguir estimulando mi clítoris…haciéndome gemir-respóndeme bella ¿te gusta?-agrego un dedo tentando mi entrada

-¡sí!-comenzó a introducir su dedo, moviéndolo lentamente dándole ritmos diferentes-¡aahh!-no tengo idea de cómo he resistido, todo esto es tan delicioso-¡Edward! ¡así…aaahhh!-pronuncie más alto al agregar otro dedo

-maldita sea, eres la más sensual diosa…y eres toda mía-apenas puse atención a sus palabras pues de inmediato sustituyo su pulgar por sus labios, mi habitación fue inundada por nuestros gemidos, apenas podía aguantar esa burbuja de placer que se había formado en mi bajo vientre cuando sentí sus dientes mordiendo mi botón de nervios con la fuerza exacta para hacerme explotar

-¡Eeeedwaaardddd!-grite al mismo tiempo que acelero sus movimientos…extendiendo mi orgasmo

Se tomo su tiempo para devorar hasta la última gota de mi excitación y mientras trataba de volver a la realidad gateo muy lentamente sobre mi cuerpo quitando la almohada y repartiendo besos en toda mi piel, en momentos pude sentir su erección acariciándome…excitándome y en cuanto sus besos llegaron hasta mi cuello tome su rostro entre mis manos para llamar su atención…

-tengo algo que contarte-creí que después de lo ocurrido mi voz estaría mejor pero salió totalmente cargada de excitación, uniéndose a la suya, rayos ya no puedo seguir esperando-algo que…-quise continuar pero en un mal presentimiento me interrumpió…no…por favor no ahora

-¿de qué se trata bella?-creo que no se dio cuenta de esto último ya que su sonrisa y voz seductora me sacaron de mis pensamientos

-no…puedo creer…lo que está pasando-aun seguía con esa sonrisa pero al escuchar el tono de mi voz su semblante cambio

-¿te arrepientes?-soltó molesto y alejándose un poco

-¡no! ¿de que estás hablando? ¡jamás voy a arrepentirme de lo que paso!-respondí rápidamente un poco alterada ¿cómo se le ocurre pensar eso?

-¿entonces?-pregunto más relajado

-…tengo que irme-informe con una mueca de disculpa e intentando levantarme pero me lo impidió

-¿qué? no, espera ¿cómo que te vas?¿porque?¿dijiste que…?

-Edward…-lo interrumpí-sé que este momento es…maravilloso, pero enserio tengo que irme-de verdad, este presentimiento se está haciendo más intenso cada momento…tengo que correr

-¿por qué?-me siguió cuando me solté de su agarre para buscar mi ropa, tuve que poner todo mi empeño para no perderme en su cuerpo desnudo

-no te puedo explicar ahora-me vestí lo más rápido que pude (con ropa de casa) poniendo toda mi concentración en controlarme, no me gusta esto…pero es necesario-se que lo que estoy haciendo es horrible…pero tengo una muy buena razón-trate de disculparme de nuevo ya totalmente vestida y lista para salir…mientras él aun seguía desnudo, me sorprendió mi fuerza de voluntad al no rendirme ante su imagen-te explicare, lo siento-lo bese ligeramente al despedirme…beso que no me contesto, está enojado, muy enojado y con toda razón

-tendrá que ser una muy buena razón-escuche su furiosa voz al llegar a la puerta de mi habitación, no atreví a voltear solo me detuve un momento y continúe mi camino

¿Cómo demonios viene a ocurrir esto justamente ahora que estaba decidida a contarle a Edward?¿Porque tuvo que ocurrir cuando el momento era perfecto entre nosotros?

-"¿Ángel?"-no pude evitar que el enojo y frustración se reflejaran en mi voz cuando llegue al cuarto de espejos

-"¿sucedió algo bella?"-esta vez me asegure de cerrar totalmente mi mente para que no pudiera captar absolutamente nada

-"problemas, tenemos que ir…se está poniendo feo ¿dónde estás?"

Una de mis responsabilidades como portadora es prevenir alguna guerra entre los grupos más poderosos y por lo tanto más destructivos ¿tenía que ocurrírseles pelear ahora? Maldición bella concéntrate, ya podrás resolver lo otro, ahora hay mucho en riesgo y por quienes son tienes que arreglarlo o el conflicto alcanzara niveles desastrosos.

Ángel me informo en donde ir por él y en cuanto estuvimos juntos alcé un espejo para ir al santuario…los demás no deben verme, tratare de arreglar todo desde ahí.

EDWARD POV

¿Pero qué demonios está pasando?¿porque se fue así? todo está bien, me dijo que todo estaba bien para ella…lo confirme cuando la sentí venirse en mi boca…su sabor…sus gemidos…la forma en que grito mi nombre al llegar a su clímax…, todo iba bien y estaba por decirme algo…algo que, por su voz, puedo imaginar un poco de lo que era y después esto…¿qué diablos sucede?

-tendrá que ser una muy buena razón-solté enojado viéndola salir de su habitación, no me respondió…ni siquiera me miro, solo se detuvo un segundo y salió corriendo un poco más rápido hacia la planta baja

No entiendo nada ¿qué puede ser más importante que lo que estábamos haciendo?¿que lo que probablemente pudimos estar haciendo justo ahora? me tomo un momento salir del estado en el que caí y me di cuenta que (aunque no lo necesita) bella no ha salido de la casa…y…que sigo desnudo en medio de su habitación, esto me causo una sensación muy extraña e incómoda.

Tratando de apartar eso de mi mente me vestí lo más rápido que pude y salí tras ella, llegue a esa habitación en la que desapareció la primera tarde que estuve en esta casa, se fue, se fue así ¿a dónde?¿para qué?

En esta ocasión no me asusto que no fuera a regresar, después de todo ella dijo que luego me explicaría, además con bella recordando a nuestra hija se que no se alejara (o eso supongo) pero sobre todo...sigo algo enojado…¿por qué tuvo que irse en este preciso momento? No resistí mas y salí de esa casa yendo directamente a mi habitación, espero que nadie venga a molestar porque no estoy de ánimo.

Ya entrada la noche regrese a casa de bella pero no ha llegado…casi es media noche, salí para ver quien mas estaba en la casa y solo se encuentran sus padres. Tome el teléfono para llamarla pero me indico que esta fuera del área de servicio ¿Dónde estás bella?

*perdóname Edward pero no podre regresar todavía, también le avise a reneesme; espero no tardarme mucho, los amo, te amo*

Poco después me llego este mensaje, intente llamarla cuando sonó la alerta pero volvió a decirme que esta desconectado…no me gusto pero que otra.

-¿sabes a donde fue?-me pregunto Nessy en cuanto me reuní con los demás (y…aunque no quería quitarme la esencia de bella con una ducha)

-no exactamente…pero me dijo que espera no tardarse mucho

-aahh-a los dos nos incomoda esta situación…por toda la historia, pero tratamos de mantenernos calmados; nos ayuda que Alice no haya tenido ninguna visión mala...por supuesto de nosotros ya que no puede ver a bella

Aunque no tenia ánimos me decidí por ir a la escuela, llamo mi atención que al estar revisando la asistencia una profesora pregunto por mi bella y…

-su hermano aviso que tendrían que salir de la cuidad-respondió July cuando casi todos voltearon a verme…y me quede callado

¿Su…hermano?¿porque él y no sus padres? ¡ah sí! a pesar de que ya están aquí él sigue siendo su tutor.

-otra vez-susurro la profesora sin darle mucha importancia, esto ha pasado antes…¿July también sabia o solo la cubrió? Son amigas tal vez (si ha pasado otras veces) ya estén de acuerdo

…

-¿sabes a donde va…cuando sale de la cuidad?-me acerque a ella al terminar la clase

-no…solo sé que se van, son…asuntos de ellos en los que no me meto; solo es un día no te desesperes-dijo lo ultimo divertida pero…con cierta mirada-nos vemos-se despidió para ir a su siguiente clase

Su respuesta…la forma en que lo dijo…¿sabrá de ella? Puede ser, son muy buenas amigas…aunque contarle algo así…; también pareció como si quisiera darme un mensaje ¿qué no me meta? eso jamás…¿qué no me desespere?...difícil, me la pase todo este tiempo intentando llamarla y siempre ha sido lo mismo…desconectado.

…

Apenas terminaron las clases fui directo a su casa, ni siquiera use el auto, aun no llega, ni siquiera a estado aquí, no hay esencia reciente y todo esta exactamente como lo deje esta mañana. Regrese a casa, esta vez quedarme en su habitación me estaba poniendo mal…

-"¿todo bien?"-me pregunto Esme al reunirme con algunos otros en la sala, solo asentí con media sonrisa

-¿qué es todo esto?-pregunte a Alice tratando de distraerme-¿cuánto tardas en preparar una fiesta?-pensé en voz alta

-no es cualquier fiesta, por una parte es la primera que le vamos a celebrar…tu sabes-dijo con un poco de tristeza y asentí casi igual-además es su cumpleaños dieciocho, ese simple hecho amerita que debe ser una fiesta como ninguna-agrego más animada-estoy coordinando la ropa, zapatos y accesorios son los diseñadores que me indico Alba, la comida con los mejores chef, ya tengo el lugar, la decoración, la amenizacion…pero…bella dejara que invitemos a quienes queramos y la lista de sus padres incluye empresarios, políticos, aristócratas, diseñadores, modelos, actores, cantantes, etcétera, pero nada de prensa ¿sabes lo difícil que es eso? ¡mucho! y todo tiene que quedar perfecto-casi reí de su desesperación

-apuesto que ni el mejor coordinador de eventos lo haría mejor que tu

-eso dijo bella...¡aajj! aunque acepto que me atoro en algunos detalles

-¿cuáles?

-hay cosas que no le gustan a bella…cosas que antes si…y al revés

-si…lo he notado

-gracias a July o tendría que consultarle todo…¿has notado que a ella tampoco le extrañan algunos detalles de nosotros?

-si algo…-estaba pensando en eso en la mañana

-¿crees que sepa? Son…muy buenas amigas-a pesar de que July le cae mejor aun no le gusta esa idea-tal vez bella le conto algo

-no lo sé

Cambie el tema preguntándole sobre lo que tenía ya preparado para que se distrajera pero me intrigo su pregunta ¿sabrá? Y si es así ¿cuánto sabrá?¿será peligroso que sepa? aunque en el tiempo que llevamos aquí no ha pasado nada.

…

Unas horas después de que se oculto el sol escuche ruido en la planta alta…cerca de mi habitación…¿ese es un corazón latiendo?...

-bella

BELLA POV

Tiene que ser una broma…¿están peleando por…? ¡aaajjj! ¡esto es una maldita tontería!...a pesar de mis pensamientos trate de mantenerme sumamente calmada…

-tú puedes con esto bella, se que el motivo es…

-¿tonto?-no necesitó articular una afirmación…solo basto una mueca para saber que está de acuerdo

-a veces los conflictos más grandes de la historia se han provocado por motivos que a otros pueden parecerles…no tan importantes-trato de darme una respuesta más diplomática

-lo se…pero vamos ¿solo por haber llamado cavernoso a su pueblo?

-tu menos que nadie debe subestimar el poder de las palabras

-lo sé, lo sé…perdón es que…no estoy concentrada-mejor dicho estoy muy enojada por habernos interrumpido

-pues será mejor que te concentres, sabes las consecuencias que tendría si no puedes controlar a estos grupos-me contesto seriamente…casi enojado avergonzándome por pensar en mi cuando tantas cosas están en juego. Me obligue a hacer ese tema de lado y ahora sí poner todo mi empeño por detener la casi guerra que ya estaba en proceso.

Existen criaturas que viven en las profundidades de la tierra, nunca emergen a este nivel, no les gusta y es algo peligroso para ellos…pero de vez en cuando alguna otra criatura baja, como los que ocasionaron todo esto.

Luego de regresar un poco la paz logre entrar en sus mentes sin que se dieran cuenta (cosa que me costó bastante) comprendí que los otros bajaron en parte para explorar…en parte para dominar este lugar. Individualmente ningún grupo es tan peligroso pero si llegara a suscitarse una guerra…mayor a la que detuve en cuanto llegue…afectara a la superficie, tal vez no directamente pero podrían ocasionarse poderosas erupciones, grandes rupturas del subsuelo provocando sismos y el hundimiento de enormes extensiones de tierra. Cuando pelean, estas criaturas son devastadoras...para los demás; aunque provoquen todo esto en la superficie a ellos no les afecta, de ahí el que los otros quieran dominarlos y al lugar.

En momentos desee poder controlar sus mentes para terminar con esto…pero…en primera no debo, como dice Ángel es mejor usar las palabras para arreglar un conflicto y si las palabras fallan, está bien usar la fuerza; el control mental es una cuestión de juicio personal, si no me siento capaz de controlar una situación ni siquiera con el uso de la fuerza…es mejor no iniciar una batalla y en otro caso si ni el uso de la fuerza es suficiente…el control mental será el último recurso ¿Por qué?...es agotador, difícil y peligroso, no solo para el otro ser sino también para mí.

Es un poco complicado estar aquí…y ahí, físicamente me encuentro en el santuario pero con ayuda de una pared de mercurio logro que me noten en las profundidades, que sepan que estoy ahí y que no permitiré que el conflicto siga. No pueden verme, mi apariencia, la forma de mi cuerpo…ninguno de ellos son como yo. En cuanto a la forma de comunicarnos solo toco la pared y hablo, esto hace que mi voz salga de forma diferente desde el otro lado…y en un "idioma" que ellos entiendan; a pesar de que puedo escuchar todo lo que dicen…tal como lo dicen, no lo entiendo, pero eso también se "traduce" para mí.

Luego de unas horas en las que las cosas parecían haberse calmado lo suficiente tome un par de minutos para enviar unos mensajes; tuve que salir a la superficie y escribí lo más rápido posible, primero a mi pequeña y luego Edward, se que él tratara de llamar de inmediato y…¡diablos! las cosas se volvieron a poner mal abajo.

…

…

Después de horas y horas…y horas logre que los "invasores" (como se tradujo la palabra que usaron) regresaran a la superficie y los convencí de no intentar regresar a ese lugar (espero que sea a largo plazo y no solo por el momento)…como también logre que los otros no tomaran represalias…pero como un pequeño pago se sacrificó al ofensor, eso no me gusto pero así son las cosas aquí…y en otros lugares; ambos grupos lo aceptaron y esa fue una decisión en la que no intervine.

Cuando por fin cada quien estuvo en su lugar y había regresado (relativamente) la paz caí de rodillas totalmente agotada…

-bella-de inmediato Ángel se acerco a mí, el también debe estar un poco cansado pero no como yo-¿estás segura que todo está en orden y nadie podrá rastrearte?-solo asentí cuando me ayudaba a levantarme-entonces regresemos a casa

Me costó alzar una pared, de verdad estoy cansada, llegamos a casa y note que nuevamente era de noche. Ángel se encargo de avisar que tendríamos que "salir" y por eso mis padres (quienes ya están aquí) no estaban preocupados, pero si notaron un poco mi semblante…excusa perfecta para retirarme a mi habitación. Si estoy cansada pero quiero hablar con Edward primero, con lo intenso que es creí que estaría aquí pero no...

No quiero manejar, preferí usar los espejos para llegar hasta su habitación…

-bella-note varios sentimientos en su voz cuando llego a mi encuentro

-¿mama?-apenas un segundo después llego reneesme a abrazarme

-hola…lamento haber…-empecé a disculparme aun abrazadas y mirándolo a él

-te vez cansada-mi hija me interrumpió

-no importa, quiero explicarles…-aunque preferiría dormir

-por mi está bien, te quiero mama, nos vemos-reneesme me abrazo sin querer una explicación y nos dejo a solas

-Edward…

-será después bella, necesitas descansar-también me interrumpió

-pero…

-nada de peros

Asentí agradeciendo internamente…de verdad estoy cansada, no tenía ganas de regresar a casa y por eso camine a su cama, apenas mi cabeza toco la almohada todo mi cansancio empezó a superarme pero alcance a notarlo de pie…junto a la cama…mirándome

-¿estás enojado?-pronuncie de la forma más baja que pude

-lo estuve-se recostó a mi lado a velocidad vampírica-no quiero justificarme pero es un poco entendible ¿no crees?-agrego con mejor humor

-lo sé…lo lamento, tratare de explicarte-a pesar de mis esfuerzos un bostezo acompaño mis palabras

-hablaremos mañana, ahora necesitas descansar-susurro contra mis labios, asentí con una pequeña sonrisa, nos abrazamos fuertemente y por fin cerré los ojos.


	51. Chapter 51

_**Supongo que van a querer ahorcarme pero quiero ****avisarles que este cap esta centrado en bella y su familia humana, tal vez querian que siguiera con los lemons (y me incluyo en esto)...pero lo que sucede, incluido el cap pasado tienen una razon que ya podran leer en futuros caps...futuro espero no muy lejano**_

_**Como ya les habia contado tengo varias ideas que quiero incluir pero cuando me agarro de un tema me cuesta soltarlo por eso a veces se a alargan ciertas situaciones. Super gracias por todos sus reviews, son una ayuda y aliento; como siempre**__** espero que les guste y nos leemos luego...**_

_**...**_

EDWARD POV

Realmente estuve molesto…o mejor dicho frustrado durante todo el día, pero eso ya no importa solo el hecho de que tengo a mi hermosa bella aquí, abrazada a mí, durmiendo profundamente; se le nota lo cansada que estaba…y a pesar de eso intento explicarnos primero lo que paso. No sé que abra sido pero considerando lo que puede hacer, lo diferente que es…debió ser algo muy importante; en este momento, con la mente calmada, pude recordar el semblante molesto de bella al tener que irse…debí haberlo notado antes.

Ya casi amanece y bella sigue totalmente dormida, solo se movió una vez para recostarse del lado contrario, debió cansarse de estar en la misma posición, aun así no la solté, la abrace desde la espalda y me respondió uniendo nuestras manos

…

-¿qué hora es?-la escuche susurrar en medio de un bostezo

-no importa amor sigue durmiendo-respondí sobre su cabello

-pero…ya hay luz-dijo para si misma viendo su reloj-¡ya es tarde!-se sentó casi en un brinco-¿por qué no me despertaste?-removió las frazadas que puse sobre ella en un momento de la noche-ya es tarde-repitió poniéndose los zapatos

-¿por qué te levantas? sigue…

-Edward…mis padres se despiden de mi antes de irse a trabajar-con bella entre mis brazos, en mi…nuestra habitación, casi los olvido-y tenemos que ir a la escuela-rodee los ojos y resople divertido ante eso ultimo-tal vez para ti ya debe ser fastidioso pero no es así para mi, ¡me gusta ir a la escuela!-agrego molesta saltando por la ventana…por supuesto la seguí

-¿por qué estas enojada? yo no…

-espera, tienes razón-me interrumpió-perdóname…es que hay tantas cosas en mi cabeza que…, ir a la escuela es una de las pocas cosas normales que hago…-susurro eso ultimo lo más bajo que pudo al desviar su mirada-…con días como ayer…necesito hacer algo normal-esta vez soltó en medio de un pesado suspiro-y aun tenemos que hablar-esta vez volteo a verme con una mueca de disculpa

-entiendo, te llevo-conteste tratando de ponerme en su lugar…aunque no tengo idea de lo que paso ayer

-te lo agradezco pero…sabes que no es necesario, llegare en un momento-note que quiso acercarse pero se arrepintió-aamm…nos vemos-agrego empezando a dar un paso hacia atrás

-¿y mi beso?-dije con una sonrisa y la ceja enarcada, sonrió hermosamente y se acerco bastante rápido casi colgándose de mi cuello para devorarnos el uno al otro-siempre…-susurre contra sus labios-siempre voy a querer besarte, no lo olvides

-no lo hare-me respondió de la misma forma-ahora si ya tengo que irme-dio unos pasos hacia atrás y nos quedamos viendo un momento-nos vemos-agrego entre risitas, sabe que quiero verla desaparecer

-bien…nos vemos-respondí rodando los ojos y regrese a la casa, unos segundos después ya se había ido

…

-¿cómo lo hizo?-me preguntaron varias voces a coro cuando baje a la sala

-¿de que hablan?

-escuchamos lo último de su plática-empezó a explicar rose

-¿solo lo ultimo?-pregunte cruzando los brazos a lo que bufo cansada

-y desapareció de un momento a otro, así que…¿cómo lo hizo?-completo Alice casi brincando

-no lo sé, regrese a la habitación antes de que se fuera-alcé los hombros restándole importancia y caminado a la salida, algunos refunfuñaron y otros como Nessy solo rieron

Ya en la escuela las cosas volvieron más o menos a la normalidad...

-estabas por decirme algo antes de que te fueras-de repente le recordé en medio de una de las clases…lo que hizo que se atorara su respiración

-aja-contesto poniendo más atención al frente

-¿vas a decirme?-me esforcé porque mi voz no reflejara mis recuerdos de ese momento…los buenos recuerdos

-luego-contesto sin darle más importancia

-¿luego?-la tome de la barbilla para conectar nuestras miradas-¿en un dejavu?-dado a que rose y Jasper están aquí no mencione exactamente la escena

-si tal vez-contesto despreocupadamente después de recorrerme con la mirada y morderse el labio, acto que casi me hace gruñir ante la expectativa pero trate de controlarme

…

En el almuerzo bella me pidió que la acompañara a caminar y nos detuvimos en una de las jardineras más alejadas

-quiero hablarte de lo que paso

-fue…extraño-comente incomodo

-perdóname por eso, odie irme en ese momento-comento lo ultimo entre dientes y mirando al piso

-también yo-conteste con una sonrisa y acomodando su cabello tras la oreja ante sus palabras

-no puedo decirte exactamente que sucedió cuando me fui…-se notaba un poco nerviosa

-¿paso algo malo?

-sí, créeme que fue algo verdaderamente serio o…no…me habría ido

-entiendo…¿y no _puedes_ contarme?-¿o no quiere?

-me gustaría porque…-se interrumpió mordiéndose el labio-me gustaría contarte…pero no puedo, no puedo decirle a nadie, ni siquiera a ti-volteo a verme disculpándose con la mirada-como ya te he dicho…soy diferente, tan diferente que no hay otro ser como yo…-esto no lo sabía-y…un ser como yo, tiene responsabilidades, como…lo que fui a hacer…-termino en un susurro apagado-no es explicación suficiente ¿cierto?-agrego mas para sí misma levantándose y caminando de un lado a otro frente a mi-quiero explicarte de la forma que…me comprendas, pero no puedo decirte más de lo poco que te he dicho y créeme que no es porque no quiera, es solo que…-pronuncio con rapidez

-bella…¡bella!-la tome de la mano deteniendo sus pasos y su monologo-sí es poca información pero…me parece que puedo comprenderte-la tome de la cintura conectando nuestras miradas-…en cuanto a mi reacción solo puedo decir que…era un momento demasiado intenso para que terminara así-esta vez junte nuestras frentes

-lo lamento…

-no te disculpes

-debí explicarte en ese momento…pero tenía que correr

-ya te dije que te entiendo, en este momento si te entiendo-agregue casi entre risas

-algo mas…posiblemente no sea la última vez que pase, de hecho es seguro que volverá a pasar, no se cuando ni donde pero pasara-a pesar de que trato de entenderla eso no me gusto mucho-aunque espero que no en el mismo momento-susurro casi adivinando mi pensamiento

-digo lo mismo-parece que no planeaba decir eso en voz alta porque alcance a ver una pequeña mueca de sorpresa por mi respuesta-¿está bien para ti que olvidemos eso?…así podremos retomar desde donde nos quedamos-baje mis manos hasta sus caderas y la atraje a mi

-aamm…bu-bueno…yo…-balbuceo nerviosamente subiendo lentamente sus manos por mis brazos hasta llegar a mi nuca-suena…bien…-nuestros labios estaban a milímetros de tocarse cuando sonó la campana para regresar a clases-tiene que ser una broma-reí ante su comentario, nos dimos un corto pero profundo beso y nos encaminamos al edificio

El resto de las clases fueron más interesantes, no es que les pusiera mucha atención sino que mi mente se lleno de lo que haríamos al llegar a su casa…o en el prado…o donde sea; mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una risita muy conocida…

-¿qué sucede?-voltee a mirar a mi hermosa bella

-que no se necesita leer la mente para saber lo que estas pensando ¿podrías al menos fingir?-esta es una de las pocas veces que no hay alguien cerca que pueda escuchar nuestros susurros

-no creo poder, estaba pensando en el prado…cuando…te arranque la blusa-recorrí su torso con la mirada recordando como se ve sin esa estorbosa tela-y también que no puedo esperar a repetir lo que paso en tu habitación…a menos que quieras que sea en otro lugar-su respiración se agito mientras me escuchaba

-¿y supones que pasara algo en cuanto salgamos?

-en eso quedamos-conteste enarcando una ceja

-quedamos en retomar en donde nos quedamos…pero no cuando

-juegas conmigo-rio lo más bajo que pudo ante mi respuesta-¿no podre convencerte?-acaricie su rodilla desnuda subiendo poco a poco mis caricias

-y-ya veremos…cuando llegue el momento-me dijo con voz afectada apartando lentamente mi mano y haciéndome sonreír como nunca

…

Emmett nos platicaba un chiste de camino hacia el estacionamiento cuando bella se detuvo un poco viendo hacia July…quien se adelanto y ya estaba por subir a su auto

-ya vuelvo-me dijo sin mirarme yendo hasta ella-¿todo bien?-pregunto a su espalda haciéndola saltar

-me asustaste y…aamm…si ¿por qué?-trato de sonar normal pero se le noto en la voz lo contrario

-por nada…¿vas a casa o…a tu casa?

-a mi casa-contesto con un ligero temblor, maldición creo que ahora entiendo el súbito interés de bella

-¡oh! ok…nos vemos-se despidió alejándose unos pasos

-nos vemos-le respondió algo confundida

-…aaammm…Edward…-bella me miro con una mueca de disculpa al acercarse de nuevo a mi-¿podemos dejarlo para después?-agrego de la misma forma viendo como se alejaba el auto de su amiga. Maldición…ya me lo temía, ahora sí que parece una maldita broma cruel…pero después de todo yo también note que está mal y casi he secuestrado a bella para mi…debo aceptar que tiene personas importantes en su "nueva" vida, personas a las que quiere, que le preocupan, personas con las que quiere pasar tiempo-lo lamento, no contaba con esto

-no te disculpes bella, note que…-deje la frase incompleta-te veo luego-ya que no podremos hacer…lo que planeamos, tome este momento para al menos besarla más intensamente

-¡consíganse una habitación!-literalmente grito emmett a mitad del estacionamiento atrayendo la atención de todos y provocando que bella me separara de su cuello

-hasta luego-se despidió de forma general para entrar rápidamente a su auto apenada por todas las miradas sobre nosotros

-hasta luego-respondió a mi espalda una divertida Alice…yo solo me quede viendo desaparecer el auto de mi bella-…¿nos vamos a quedar aquí para siempre?-sus palabras me regresaron a la realidad-ten cuidado Edward, bella tiene la habilidad de matarte las neuronas ¿qué vas a hacer cuando se te terminen?-acabo entre risas colgada del brazo de Jasper quien trataba de ocultar su diversión

BELLA POV

Afortunadamente Edward entendió lo que paso…o eso me dijo, como sea, me propuso olvidar este paréntesis para poder retomar donde nos quedamos…rayos, claro que quiero retomarlo ¡estaba a punto de pedirle que hiciéramos el amor!…ya quiero que pase.

…

Caminábamos al estacionamiento cuando alcance a notar a July, se ve algo…no lo sé ¿decaída?¿triste? aunque trata de ocultarlo

-¿todo bien?-dije a sus espaldas asustándola un poco

-me asustaste y…aaammm…si ¿por qué?-lo sabia

Luego de unas líneas mas nos despedimos y de inmediato fui a disculparme con Edward, me hace tan feliz estar con mi familia Cullen…pero casi he abandonado a mi otra familia y para mi July forma parte de ella; está mal, se que está mal, casi puedo sentirlo…

-¿qué sucede bella?-me respondió al llamarla por teléfono

-estoy aquí ¿puedo entrar?-a pesar de tener llave de su casa preferí preguntar

-aaammm…aaahhh…s-sí, claro pasa-me contesto muy nerviosa

…

-se que no hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntas…fuera de la escuela, lo lamento-dije cuando bajo a la sala a recibirme

-está bien bella, te entiendo, a mi me gustaría pasar todo el tiempo posible con Ángel-respondió divertida

-no estás bien-afirme al sentarnos en el sofá

-¿de qué hablas? yo no…-desvió la mirada

-lo sé July-la interrumpí tomando su mano-y perdóname por no haberlo notado antes, he tenido la cabeza tan inmersa en otras cosas que…

-está bien…cada persona tiene asuntos en su vida…sus problemas…-le tembló la voz en eso ultimo

-no he sido muy buena amiga últimamente pero…¿quieres contarme?-apenas termine de decirlo se arrojo a abrazarme temblando por sus repentinos sollozos

-siempre…has sido…una muy…buena amiga,…no se…que hubiera…hecho sin…ti-le costó trabajo decir en medio de tanto llanto

-¿puedo ayudarte de alguna forma?-lo que ha pasado no lo cambiaría por nada…pero fue mi culpa olvidarme de los demás y solo pensar en mí, me sentí terrible al descuidar a mi familia

-n-no…nadie…pu-puede…ayu-darme-se abrazo mas a mí y si fuera posible lloro mucho mas-mi…mi mama-¿ahora que le hizo?-se…se fue-casi no entendí eso ultimo al volverse a quebrar la voz

-¿y…cuando regresa?-pregunte con cautela casi adivinando la respuesta

-nu-nunca, se…¡se fue!...¡me dejo!-su voz en llanto fue sustituida por una furiosa levantándose y casi corriendo hasta la que es…era habitación de su madre, la cual está bastante destruida-¡no me quiere…nunca me quiso, solo me tuvo para retener a papa y me odia porque en todos estos años nunca funciono! ninguno me quiere…nadie me quiere-cayó de rodillas luego de arrojar un adorno contra una fotografía

-…no digas eso, sabes que nosotros te queremos-me acerque a abrazarla

-ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de decírmelo cara a cara…¿ni siquiera eso merezco?...su carta dice que como ya soy mayor de edad puedo arreglármelas sola y que estaré bien porque ya me conseguí otra familia, me dejo dinero no sé cuantos documentos ¡y ya!…¡se fue!...

Luego que ese arranque de ira volvió a desmoronarse llorando en mi regazo ¿cómo es que no note esto antes?¿en que momento paso?, bien…eso lo veré después ahora lo que importa es ayudar a mi amiga.

Paso un rato así…llorando, golpeando el piso, recordándome la escena en la que (aunque no son las mismas circunstancias) estábamos de lados contrarios.

-no quiero estar aquí, no quiero-susurro sumamente triste

-¿quieres mudarte definitivamente con nosotros?

-¿que?-se levanto para vernos frente a frente-pero…pero…

-¿quieres?

-y…tus padres…y…

-sabes que ellos te adoran, estarán muy felices si decides hacerlo y Ángel ni se diga, es quien más feliz va a estar, en cuanto a mi sabes te que quiero mucho…pero esta es tu decisión ¿quieres vivir con nosotros?-sus ojos se aguadaron de nuevo y le tembló el mentón al escucharme

-gracias-nos abrazamos de nuevo

La ayude a levantarse para ir a su habitación, tomara algunas cosas y saliéramos de ahí como ella quería. Apenas estuvo lista aviso a las dos personas que aun trabajan en su casa que se mudaría pero que si querían podían seguir trabajando ahí cuidando de la casa; al despedirse del ama de llaves (creo que, a pesar de la fría relación entre ellas, la persona más allegada a mi amiga antes de que nos conociéramos) la abrazo deseándole lo mejor…sorprendiendo un poco incluso a July pero se lo agradeció.

…

-ella sabe que se está equivocando, por eso te dejo una carta y no te lo dijo en persona-le dije camino a casa

-siempre fue lo mismo, yo quise engañarme pensando que las cosas iban a cambiar algún día-pronuncio lejanamente viendo a la ventana

-no digas eso…

-ya no quiero hablar de esto…por favor, solo…no quiero hablar de esto-pidió tajante al llegar

-está bien

Aun no había llegado nadie a casa, Ángel debe seguir en el trabajo…por cierto…

-¿Ángel sabe?-pregunte ayudándola a llevar sus maletas a su habitación

-aamm…si…bueno no…más o menos, sabe que tengo problemas muy serios con ella y…que…se fue…-susurro temblorosamente-pero no sabe que se fue para siempre

-eso no lo sabes, estoy segura de que en cualquier momento…

-bella de verdad…-me interrumpió con una mueca pidiendo que abandonáramos el tema, solo asentí-…por cierto…le pedí a Ángel que no te dijera nada-continuo una vez en su habitación

-debió-pensé en voz alta-¿y porque no querías que me dijera?

-en primera porque todavía estaba lo de Alba muy reciente…

-¡tanto tienen esto! ¿cómo no me di cuenta?-pensé entre sorprendida y molesta

-esa es otra razón, note que pasaron cosas…importantes, no sabía si era bueno decirte tal vez te…

-July no importa lo que pase, eres mi amiga…me importas, si algo llegara a pasar de nuevo promete que me lo dirás, no importa que semblante me notes…por favor

-si tu quieres…¿alguien te ha dicho que eres un poco masoquista? te gusta llenarte de problemas-comento lo ultimo entre risitas aun tristes

-así soy ¿qué le voy a hacer?-conteste divertida y me encogí de hombros haciéndola reír un poco más alegre

Le ayude a acomodar sus cosas y trate de distraerla viendo tv, películas platicando de cualquier otra cosa…hasta que empezó a llegar el resto de la familia.

-¿estas segura de que no les molestara?-me susurro bajando las escaleras cuando papa llego a casa, mama ya tenía rato pero no le hemos contado

-ya te dije que no, tal vez estén confundidos pero no les molestara ni se opondrán-la tome de la mano para infundirle valor

-mama, papa, tenemos algo que decirles-llame su atención al entrar al estudio de mama

-¿malo?-cuestiono ella algo preocupada

-pues…-mire a July a quien se le aguadaron los ojos una vez más-…July se mudo definitivamente con nosotros

-aahh…aamm-ninguno sabia que decir, como supuse no se ven molestos solo confundidos

-no es una buena idea, lo lamento regresare a mi…-empezó a disculparse July pero mama la interrumpió

-no no no cariño, no nos malentiendas, es solo que…¿por qué?¿y tus…aamm…y tu mama?-sabe que prácticamente nunca ve a su padre

-aaammm…pues…-se estaba esforzando por que no pasara pero se le estaba rompiendo de nuevo la voz-estoy pasando por un divorcio involuntario con ella-trato de ponerle un tinte de humor a la situación; mis padres la entendieron de inmediato y la envolvieron en un fuerte abrazo con semblantes tristes y enojados, por supuesto no con ella

-debe ser un error cariño, tal vez solo…-mama intento consolarla o suavizar la situación

-me dejo una carta…es bastante explicita…solo se fue…-esta vez se soltó a llorar de nuevo

-puedes contar con nosotros pelusa-esta vez hablo papa-cualquier cosa que necesites, un hogar, una familia, alguien con quien hablar, un abrazo…

-gracias…Bella y Ángel tienen tanta suerte, son los mejores papas del mundo-apenas pudo decirlo temblando de tanto sentimiento

Ahora fue turno de mis padres de consentirla un rato, tratando de consolarla o distraerla…

-¿qué sucede?-pregunto Ángel al llegar y notar que prácticamente todos habíamos llorado

-July vivirá con nosotros desde hoy

-¿qué?-varios y contradictorios sentimientos cruzaron su rostro

-"debiste habérmelo dicho"-comente ligeramente molesta

-"¿de qué se trata esto?"

-"lo de su mama"

-"aahh…eso, ella noto que estabas…abrumada por otras cosas, no quería agobiarte mas"

-bella-la voz de mi amiga atrajo nuestra atención-ya te dije que yo le pedí que no te dijera nada-debió notar nuestras miradas

-debió-repetí en voz alta viéndolo

-fue su deseo bella-me respondió mirándola a ella-"¿pero porque se mudo?¿es tan grave?"

-"deja que ella te cuente"

-¿quieren cenar chicos?-propuso papa y todos aceptamos

Pasamos un rato agradable a pesar de lo acontecido, mire a mi alrededor y de verdad parecen una familia…ellos…sin mi…serian una muy buena familia…

-"¿qué sucede bella?"-supongo que sintió mis pensamientos

-"de repente recordé que en algún momento tendré que…irme o desaparecer"

-"aun faltan algunos años"

-"¿crees que sea buena idea que ellos sepan de mi…después de que tenga que irme?"

-"tus padres son personas muy centradas, han sabido de ti durante tantos años…además esto ya paso, con Charlie"

-"si…lo sé, es solo que tendré que desaparecer para todos los demás ¿cómo van a manejar eso?"

-"encontraran la forma…con tal de que no te vayas por completo"

-"tienes razón…aun me da un poco de miedo pensar en el momento en que tenga que contarles…que nunca…voy a cambiar"

-"te ayudare, estaré ahí contigo"

-"gracias"

Luego de esta plática mental volví con los demás a nuestra cena…hasta que cada quien se fue por su lado, July y Ángel fueron a platicar a no sé donde, yo me quede un rato hablando con mis papas en el salón y después me disculpe para irme a dormir, aun estoy un poco cansada por estos últimos días…y noches…

-no imagino a una persona que quiera alejarse de ti-me fue inevitable escuchar la voz amortiguada de Ángel al pasar por las escaleras

-¿por qué alguien querría estar conmigo?

-no digas eso, eres una persona absolutamente maravillosa y quien no vea eso es un verdadero…-interrumpió su frase al terminar algo enojado-…disculpa-fue lo último que escuche al no detener mi paso, no es mi asunto

Tome una ducha para matar el tiempo, estoy cansada no física sino mentalmente…aun así me acosté; estuve tentada a llamar a Edward pero de último no lo hice. Ya es un poco tarde, más de media noche y aun no tengo ni un poco de sueño, tome un libro para entretenerme cuando escuche que alguien se acercaba…por el pasillo

-¿bella?-July susurro y toco bajo

-pasa-dije lo suficientemente fuerte para que me escuchara

-¿te desperté?-prendí la lámpara de la mesita de noche…no la necesito para leer

-no, de hecho tengo insomnio, ¿qué pasa?

-¿podemos hablar?-discretamente miro hacia los lados

-si…no está aquí-conteste entre risitas

-quería agradecerte de nuevo-dijo al sentarse a los pies de mi cama

-no tienes porque, como te diste cuenta todos te queremos aquí-sonrió ante mis respuesta

-¿cómo estas tu?

-ha sido una temporada…intensa pero en su mayoría buena, excelente-termine pensando que pude recordar a mi hija

-¿por…Edward?-¡oh! también eso

-en parte si…aamm…nosotros…cada vez nos llevamos mejor-termine mordiéndome el labio y desviando la mirada

-¿en serio?

-sip

-¿entonces…ustedes…aaammm…?-pregunto de forma picara

-no…aun no, pero si otras cosas-sentí mis mejillas arder al recordar

-¡aaahhh! ¿enserio?-grito casi saltando hasta la cabecera sentándose a mi lado

-no grites-pedí entre risas

-como quieres que no grite cuando acabas de decirme que tu…y Edward…hicieron…¡cosas!-volví a reír ante su entusiasmo-¿y cómo fue?

-¡woaw!-ahora ella rio ante mi respuesta-al principio me sentí apenada, luego curiosa y después…yo misma estaba quitándole la ropa-volvió a soltar un pequeño gritito ante eso, demonios no quería decir eso ultimo en voz alta-fue increíble…lo amo tanto

-se te nota lo súper enamorada que estas…y él de ti-esta vez sonó tierna

-¿y ustedes?

-no, yo aun no le quito la ropa-contesto burlona

-¡no me refiero a eso!, no quiero esa clase de detalles…es mi hermano-conteste removiéndome incomoda, haciéndola reír-me refería al amor

-estoy totalmente perdida de amor-pronuncio soñadoramente-y…aamm…él no lo ha pronunciado literalmente pero una vez me dijo que siente como si su corazón hubiera estado vacio una eternidad…hasta que me conoció-agrego abrazándose a sus rodillas

-no tienes idea de lo mucho que significa esa frase

-lo imagino; a veces me recuerda a los príncipes de los cuentos clásicos, todo un caballero, dispuesto a defenderme de lo que sea, que está siempre ahí cuando lo necesito, que besa el torso de mi mano para despedirse…-la mire perderse en su mundo al decirlo

-¡ay amiga! sí que estas perdida de amor-solté dramáticamente haciéndonos reír

-en cuanto a lo otro…-de nuevo esa voz picara

-no no no, ya te dije que no quiero saber esas cosas

-relájate, no ha pasado nada así, a lo mucho que hemos llegado es a besos…besos un poco intensos y…unas cuantas caricias

-ok, aquí me quedo-levante la mano para que no continuara

-solo eso, nada para mayores de 18-termino divertida pero con una mirada molesta o decepcionada…haciéndome reír a mi-¿y que clase de cosas has hecho con Edward?

-¡eso es privado!-de nuevo rio ante mi respuesta alterada y apenada sintiendo como ardían mas mis mejillas…si supiera…y rayos como me gustaría que estuviéramos repitiendolo


	52. Chapter 52

BELLA POV

July se quedo conmigo y nos la pasamos platicando…de otros temas pero cuando estábamos a punto de rendirnos ante el cansancio por fin me atreví a preguntarle algo…

-July…

-mmm

-si…tu mama…se hubiera ido por un motivo, un motivo importante ¿la perdonarías de corazón o…?

-no lo sé-me interrumpió seria-tendría que ser un motivo verdaderamente importante o…tal vez no-esto me dolió un poco, ¿lo poco que le dije a reneesme sobre mi partida habrá sido suficiente?¿lo considerara un motivo lo suficientemente importante?¿me habrá perdonado de corazón?-aunque…nosotras no llevábamos la mejor relación

-¿y si…se hubieran llevado bien?¿si cada día te hubiera dicho cuanto te ama y tratara de demostrártelo?¿si se le partiera el corazón pensar en estar alejadas…y lo que eso te hará sufrir?¿si quisiera morir por cada lagrima que derramaste por su culpa a lo largo de tantos años?-inevitablemente mis ojos se nublaron por las lagrimas y mi voz se quebró

-por que supongo que ya no hablamos de mi-sus palabras me hicieron notar que me veía sumamente curiosa-puedo asegurar que no se trata de Alba y de ti…

-¡no! para nada…es solo…hipotéticamente-trate de componer mi semblante

-pues…si nuestra relación hubiera sido así…por supuesto que sí, la perdonaría, si me hubiera amado de esa forma no me importaría el motivo…ni el tiempo…solo que estuviera a mi lado otra vez, abrazándome, diciéndome cuanto me ama, no me importaría nada excepto estar juntas otra vez-esta vez las lagrimas si resbalaron por mi rostro ¿será que mi pequeña piensa igual?¿me habrá perdonado de verdad?

-gracias…por responderme-luche porque mi voz no saliera afectada-y…perdóname por mencionar el tema

-no te preocupes…pero ya olvidemos eso, tenemos que dormir porque con lo masoquista que eres de seguro vas a hacerme ir a la escuela…aunque las dos nos estemos cayendo de sueño-termino entre risitas

-¡ah! eso sí, tenemos que ir a la escuela-le seguí el juego con mejor humor y luego de más risas por fin nos dispusimos a dormir

EDWARD POV

A pesar de que lo único que quería era estar con bella respete que quisiera pasar un tiempo con su amiga y supongo el resto de…su otra familia.

Como se me ha hecho costumbre llegue antes que ella y en cuanto vi su auto entrar al estacionamiento una involuntaria sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro…

-bella-me adelante a ayudarla a bajar del auto, de inmediato quise besarla pero ella ni siquiera me veía, sin decir nada camino directamente hasta donde están los demás…

-te amo mi pequeña-apenas llego hasta Nessy la abrazo con fuerza, extrañándonos…a todos

-también yo mama-a pesar de eso Nessy le contesto en un muy feliz susurro-¿todo está bien?-apenas note que alguien…July…venía con bella, ni siquiera la salude o mire, mi atención está en esa extraña pero muy hermosa escena (de todos modos se alejo sin decir nada)

-si-por fin le contesto bella desasiendo el abrazo-solo quería que lo supieras-note su voz afectada al acercarme a ellas

-siempre lo he sabido-Nessy limpio las lagrimas de bella con el mismo pañuelo que le regalo el primer día, cuando la situación fue más o menos al revés

-disculpen…hola-miro a los demás saliendo de su pequeño mundo

-hola-los demás respondieron divertidos y afectados por la tierna escena

-creo que ya tenemos que entrar-agrego empezando a caminar después de un divertido suspiro

-si vamos-intervino Alice y por fin todos regresamos a lo de antes

-lamento haberte ignorado hace un momento-me abrazo al decirlo

-no importa…nuestra hija esta primero-la miramos un momento y luego nos abrazamos fundiéndonos en un beso; a pesar de que me intrigo la escena no hice preguntas.

…

Apenas empezaron las clases y ya estaba ansioso porque terminen…supongo que hoy si lo pasaremos juntos, tenia este pensamiento hasta que…

-¿qué les parece si todas pasan la tarde en mi casa?-pronuncio bella abrazada a July

-sí, claro, genial-respondieron Nessy, Alice y Rose

Maldición…la tarde, bien…espero que solo la tarde aunque sinceramente lo dudo, demonios quiero pasar la noche a solas con bella. Ok, ok…tomando en cuenta la escena de hace rato y que ayer la paso con…su otra familia, tal vez ahora quiera una tarde con las dos partes unidas…o casi, solo las chicas, después de todo es entendible.

…

-volví a posponerlo…lo lamento-susurro con una mirada de disculpa

-no te preocupes, lo entiendo-aunque es frustrante

-si claro, ¿con esa voz de niño enfurruñado?-pronuncio divertida

-un _niño_ que desea más que nada volver a probar su manjar favorito ¿cómo quieres que actué de otra forma?-la recorrí con la mirada imaginándola desnuda y si…perdiéndome entre sus piernas

-bueno…tenemos el fin de semana-puso su mano en mi pierna al decirlo

-¡oh bella! no me tientes, soy capaz de subirte a este escritorio y hacerte el amor-le respondí con voz ronca

-¿a si?-respondió riendo al subir poco a poco sus caricias

-bella-advertí tratando de no romper el escritorio

-¿dejo de hacerlo?-aparto un poco su mano pero la atrape devolviéndola a donde estaba provocándole otras muy bajas risitas.

¿Quieres jugar bella? jugaremos, tal vez no haga lo que dije pero estaremos en las mismas condiciones, cuanto me alegra que le gusten los escritorios más alejados. Estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo cuando se levanto y comenzó a hablar sobre la clase...diablos no me di cuenta en qué momento el profesor le pregunto algo, ¿cómo ella sí? claro, no es ella quien piensa con otra parte del cuerpo por culpa de sus caricias…

-en cuanto termines te voy a tocar como nunca-tuvo un leve titubeo que me hizo sonreír-te hare gritar mi nombre como aquella noche, voy a recorrer tu caliente intimidad hasta enloquecerte-susurre todo esto mientras seguía con su discurso y con parte de la clase centrando su atención en nuestra dirección

En cuanto se sentó lleve de inmediato mi mano a su pierna subiendo un poco su falda pero me detuvo

-ah ah…lo hago yo o ninguno, decide-demonios, normalmente no me afectaría que fuera más fuerte que yo pero en este momento…que lo único que quiero es tocarla…aunque pensar en su mano sobre mi…

-bien-conteste con una sonrisa torcida en el momento que me miro y puse mis manos sobre el escritorio, espero no romperlo

Llevo de nuevo su mano hasta la mitad de mi muslo trazando círculos con sus dedos, cada vez se acercaban más a mi ya evidente erección.

-bella-susurre lo más bajo que mi excitación me dejo

Siguió su camino…poco a poco, tan lento que estaba por explotar y gritarle que lo hiciera de una vez. Voltee a verla y su atención está totalmente dirigida a la clase, su pulso normal sin ninguna expresión más que concentración a lo que dice el profesor.

-¡demonios!-pronuncie al sentir por fin sus dedos sobre mi erección

-¿algo que quiera agregar señor Cullen?-rápidamente quito su mano y todos (incluyendo bella) voltearon a mirarme con caras un tanto confundidas obviamente hable más alto de lo que debía

-no-logre decir algo normal, leí sus mentes y afortunadamente nadie tiene ni idea de lo que está pasando bajo nuestro escritorio. Después de eso la clase siguió y bella devolvió su mano a donde estaba, usando toda su palma para acariciarme-voy a terminar viniéndome en medio de la clase y causare un escándalo

-no creo-aumento la fuerza y velocidad de sus caricias, con tan esplendido placer ¿cómo puede decir que no lo cree?, estaba a punto de decirle algo o de estallar (lo que pasara primero) cuando la campana sonó y todos comenzaron a tomar sus cosas para irse…incluyéndola

-¿no vienes?-pregunto divertida levantándose y tomando sus cosas rápidamente

-podría levantarme pero todos me verían sobre todo esa niñas ¿quieres eso?-señale a un par de chicas que nos miran un poco, volteo a verlas un segundo y enarco una ceja al regresar su mirada a mi

-no tanto…-pude notar los celos en su mirada-ni modo, tendrás que quedarte aquí, afortunadamente tienes todo el tiempo del almuerzo para "relajarte"-pronuncio divertida alejándose de mi

-¿no vas a dejarme así verdad?-dije cuando se alejo unos pasos

-tengo hambre-contesto con ligeras risitas perdiéndose entre los chicos que salían…me las vas a pagar mi preciosa traviesa

Me tomo casi todo el tiempo del almuerzo "relajarme" como dijo bella…

-¿dónde estabas hermano?-no hay ningún comentario burlón de parte de emmett…¿entonces nadie se entero? Eso es genial, es sumamente molesto que se enteren de todo pero con una familia de vampiros y nuestras habilidades…hablando de eso, Alice…aunque tiene su mente cerrada lo sé, tiene esa mirada de burla, ¿que no puede evitar ver a los demás o al menos tratar?

-por ahí-conteste restándole importancia

-"por ahí"-me imito en tono de reproche-"te hubieras llevado por ahí a bellita no irte solo"

-emmett-susurre regañándolo, aunque lo intente, solo pensé claro

Mire a bella quien está sentada entre Nessy y July, me regalo una mirada divertida mientras siguen con su plática…bella, bella, me gusta tu lado juguetón…y diablos si lo voy a aprovechar

BELLA POV

No puedo creer lo que hice, jamás me había comportado de esa manera y menos me imagine hacerlo en la escuela ¿pero que me paso? ¡a si! esa maldita excitante mirada acabo con mi resistencia.

-tenemos que quedarnos al entrenamiento si quieren vayan a su casa y nos vemos mas tarde en la mía-les dije a las demás, Edward ha tenido una mirada extraña desde lo que paso pero con una sonrisa feliz…más bien traviesa.

-está bien-respondieron de diferente forma, se fueron a casa no sin que antes Edward me diera el beso más apasionado y que seguramente debe estar prohibido en público, rayos…solo logro que quisiera arrancarle la ropa y lo sabe, maldición.

…

-si no lo han hecho no tardan ¿cierto?-dijo July de forma picara cuando ya estábamos en el gimnasio

-eso creo

-jajaja me alegro por ti…por ustedes-me abrazo al decirlo

-aamm…gracias-respondí ligeramente apenada, no planeaba decir lo anterior en voz alta…y se dio cuenta

-bella sé que no debo preguntar pero…ya no aguanto la curiosidad

-aamm…dime, pero recuerda que prometo una respuesta

-¿qué pasa si…te embarazas?¿se puede?¿hay forma de evitarlo?¿o…quieres que pase?-susurro lo más bajo que pudo acercándose a mi

-esas son muchas preguntas

-es verdad…olvídalo-movió sus manos graciosamente

-si es posible quedar embarazada de un vampiro-susurre al mismo volumen que ella al apartarnos de las demás-el resultado es un hibrido; en este momento no es mi prioridad tener un bebe, de hecho mi plan es esperar…mucho-por esto lo más probable es que mis padres no vean a un nieto proveniente de mi ya que no pueden saber de reneesme-y sí, hay formas de evitar un embarazo, otros seres como las hibridas son capaces detener su fertilidad hasta que quieran tener bebes-dije recordando que reneesme no tuvo ente inconveniente, ¡aaajjj! todavía no me gusta pensar que mi pequeña hace muuucho que dejo de ser una niña-siendo yo humana…mi cuerpo funciona como el de las demás pero como soy más fuerte…ambos, pues los condones no sirven con nosotros-comente entre risas-y como ya te había contado los medicamentos no me afectan, por eso tengo que recurrir a la herbolaria pura…una raíz muy particular y extraña me ayudara en ese tema

-nunca me habías contado tantas cosas…y juntas-respondió algo perdida en la nueva información

-lo sé, solté la lengua de mas-reímos por mi comentario-pero sé que no le dirás a nadie

-jamás

-vayamos con las demás

El entrenamiento fue normal, lo de siempre, estaba vistiéndome después de bañarme cuando sentí una presencia conocida…no puede ser ¿qué hace aquí? precisamente aquí en el vestidor de mujeres, bueno no está exactamente aquí pero sí bastante cerca…

-¿qué tienes bella?-me pregunto July al ver mi ceño fruncido

-nada es que recordé que tengo que ir a un lugar…¿te adelantas a casa y nos vemos haya?

-pero venimos en el mismo auto-susurro divertida

-no importa…llévatelo-volvió a reír cuando le di las llaves

-¿no quieres compañía?

-no

Fingí tardarme más en arreglarme y afortunadamente el resto de las chicas se dieron más prisa de lo normal ¿o fue yo las influencie? si es así fue sin querer. Cuando la ultima salió empecé a dirigirme hacia donde captaba su presencia…

-te tardaste mucho-dijo Edward antes de acorralarme contra una pared y besarme más apasionadamente que nunca

Me abrazo levantándome un poco e inconscientemente enrede mis piernas en su cintura sacándole un gruñido cuando por fin nuestros sexos chocaron. No sé cuantos jadeos y gemidos salieron de mi garganta y ni si quiera supe en qué momento camino sino hasta sentir la banca de los vestidores en mi espalda…

-¿cómo pudiste dejarme así hace rato?-pronuncio sobre la piel de mi cuello-eso estuvo mal…eres una niña mala

-¿y qué harás?¿castigarme?-apenas pude decir por la falta de aire al pasear mis manos por su espalda casi hasta llegar a su perfecto trasero, debería decirle ahora…¿pero mi primera vez…en el vestidor?…¡maldición que importa! Solo importamos él y yo, juntos, amándonos, disfrutando…

-¿también lees la mente?-pronuncio con voz divertida pero ronca desabrochando mi sostén que casualmente esta vez se abría desde el frente, ¿en qué momento desabrocho mi blusa? ¡aajj! Que importa

Comenzó a torturar mis pezones exactamente como más placer me produce, lleve mis manos a su sedoso cabello, demonios me enloquece tan fácilmente.

-¡Edward! ¡aaahhhh Edward!-prácticamente grite cuando a su boca mordiendo, lamiendo y besando mis pechos le agrego su mano recorriendo mi entre pierna hasta alcanzar mi intimidad

-mmm…tu piel es deliciosa…eres tan excitante…-pronuncio bajando poco a poco por mi torso llegando hasta mi ombligo y más abajo sin abandonar el movimiento de su mano masajeando deliciosamente mi centro

-¡Edward! ¡mas…mas!-apenas me daba cuenta de las cosas que decía, mis neuronas dejaron de funcionar hace mucho

-¿quieres más?-pregunto al momento que acaricio mi otra pierna subiendo mi falda hasta arriba de la cintura

-¡sí!-dije bastante fuerte

-¿quieres más?-repitió dejando un beso en mi intimidad aun con mis bragas puestas

-¡sí!-esta vez lo grite usando mis manos para acercarlo más a mi si fuera posible pero las aparto de su cabeza y sentí como volvió a abrochar mi sostén lo que hizo que abriera mis ojos-¿qué…?

-no sería castigo si obtienes lo que quieres mi amor-contesto levantándome de la banca

-no…puedes…-mi voz salió cargada de frustración ¿y cómo no? empezaba a sentir unos cuantos espasmos que no llegaron a mi tan ansiado orgasmo además estaba a punto de decirle, no, gritarle que nos arranquemos la ropa y nos fundamos en uno

-tú misma lo dijiste, es un castigo amor-dijo con esa sonrisa torcida y me dieron ganas de quitársela con un golpe…no mejor con un beso, esos excitantes labios que estuvieron tan cerca de…-nos vemos mañana mi amor, diviértanse…-quiero decirle tantas cosas, reclamarle, gritarle que terminemos lo que empezó-…y quita ese puchero-no pude evitar emitir un gruñido el cual lo hizo reír, ¡aaahhh! tengo tantas ganas de matarlo, no sin antes fundirme con su cuerpo que es el placer hecho hombre

-esto es más de lo que yo hice-por fin pude pronunciar…enojada…y…frustrada

-pero créeme que tuvo el mismo efecto, me excitas solo de verte, me provocas con solo mirarme-volvió a acercarse destilando deseo puro, me dio un rápido beso en el que estuve tentada a abrazarlo y no dejarlo ir pero me contuve-hasta mañana-pronuncio cuando salió disparado dejándome ahí medio vestida, enojada, excitada y muy frustrada.

EDWARD POV

Que maldito esfuerzo sobrenatural estoy haciendo al irme y dejar a mi diosa excitada y a punto del orgasmo. Estando tan cerca de su intimidad lo único que quise fue romper ese estorboso pedazo de tela y hundirme en ella hasta probar la última gota cuando se viniera en mi boca.

Ese hermoso puchero que puso cuando me detuve me provoco querer quitárselo con un salvaje beso, no solo fue castigo para ella también lo es para mí, es mas castigo para mí bella, te lo juro. Ahora estoy aquí repitiendo la escena, masturbándome para no terminar yendo hasta ella, arrancarle la ropa y hacerle el amor de la manera más a apasionada y hasta salvaje.

-hermano…¿qué fue lo que paso? traes una cara…-pregunto emmett mientras sus pensamientos adivinaban más o menos lo acontecido

-no te interesa

-no te desquites conmigo, si bellita y tu no…

-¡cállate emmett no te interesa!-de inmediato Esme se acerco a regañarlo y aproveche para irme a mi habitación

No se cuanto tiempo me quede recordando lo que paso…lo que pudo pasar…en como casi se cumplió mi fantasía de poseer a bella mientras aun tiene ese sexy uniforme…demonios

Trate de relajarme ya habrá tiempo y además…no creo que mi sensual diosa se quede como sin nada ¿se vengara?¿me hará lo mismo? Diablos

…

-¿y los demás?-pregunte en tono monótono a emmett, después de no sé cuanto tiempo en el que trate de calmarme

-Carlisle en el hospital, Jacob buscando que hacer hasta que regrese Nessy-dijo en tono de burla y escuchamos un gruñido proveniente de su habitación-Esme por la casa y Jasper…no sé que habrá captado que…si no me equivoco…fue a secuestrar a Alice y se la llevo por ahí a hacer todo lo que tú y bellita no-pronuncio como sin nada

-¡emmett!-volví a regañarlo, ¿por qué me hace pensar en lo que paso y pudo pasar con bella?¿porque me hace pensar en mis hermanos teniendo sexo? ¡aaajjj! ya de por si tengo que soportar sus pensamientos

-bueno yo digo, solo sé que salió corriendo

-déjalo-me levante escapando de él

Para escapar un poco de mis propios pensamientos fui a platicar con Esme, me gusta platicar con ella pero no puedo sacar de mi mente que esta tarde y noche bella y yo podríamos haberla pasado juntos…solos; no…casi todo el tiempo ha estado conmigo, no puedo ser tan egoísta

En medio de la madrugada regrese a mi habitación y en cierto momento sentí algo extraño en mi mente…no se como explicarlo…no creo que sea algo malo…es solo una sensación…

-"Edward"

BELLA POV

Sumamente contrariada regrese a casa, pensé en terminar sola lo que Edward empezó pero ni siquiera me dieron ganas de intentarlo, no seria lo mismo, no serian sus dedos, sus excitantes, fríos y apasionados dedos o mejor aun…labios…lengua…¡aajjj! ¿¡por qué me dejaste así Edward!?

-¿bella dónde estabas? July nos dijo que tenias algo que hacer-las chicas ya habían llegado

-no importa, no era nada importante-mentira-¿qué hacían?

-platicando-pronuncio mi pequeña y me encamine a la cocina para tomarme la cosa más fría que encontré, hubiera sido mejor una ducha pero llamaría mucho la atención

-¿todo bien?-rose me alcanzo en la cocina, ¡rayos! debió notar la esencia de Edward impregnada en mí

-sí, no es nada-trate de poner mi mejor cara, no les contare pero tampoco quiero que crean que me enoje con él…aunque si lo estoy.

Trate de olvidar el tema al regresar con las demás, las chicas son tan lindas que invitaron a mama a unírsenos pero se disculpo diciendo que esto es más un momento de amigas. Es justo, si mama se nos uniera también me gustaría que viniera Esme…ya será después.

Por la "noche de chicas" se organizo un casi spa en mi habitación…

-¿qué rayos es esto?-quien sabe que tantas cosas me embarraron en la cara

-una mascarilla y no te muevas que vas a manchar la alfombra

-nunca he entendido cómo alguien puede ponerse esto-dije tomando un poco con mi dedo

-¿nunca te has puesto una mascarilla?-pregunto rose poniéndose innecesariamente una, algo así no afecta su piel vampírica

-no-conteste con cara de asco

A pesar de las extrañas y asquerosas preparaciones que me pusieron en general fue una buena tarde; luego de eso nos pusimos a ver películas aunque la verdad nos envolvimos en una plática sobre los actores, su cabello, ojos, labios y cuerpo en general…ya saben.

Nos fuimos a dormir ya casi de madrugada, July fue a su habitación, mi pequeña se quedo conmigo y escuche que Alice y Rose se ponían de acuerdo para salir. Trate de conciliar el sueño pero en este momento, sin las chicas distrayéndome, los recuerdos de lo que paso en la tarde se apoderaron de mi…rayos quiero hablar con él pero…¿lo hare o no?...bien…después de todo ya sabe otras cosas de mí, me concentre en la mente de mi amado y…

-"Edward"-no recibí respuesta pero sé que me escucho-"puedes responderme con la mente, solo piénsalo como una conversación"-continúe levantándome

-"esto es extraño, siempre recibo los pensamientos no los envió"

-"si, supongo que es diferente"

-"creí que a esta hora estarías dormida"-use mi espejo para llegar a uno en el pasillo afuera de su habitación

-"ciertos eventos tienen mi mente demasiado alerta"-respondí entrando, por supuesto no se sorprendió

-"¿y qué harás al respecto?"

Uso una voz tan sugerente aun acostado en la cama que como hipnotizada camine hasta subirme a horcadas y besarlo, instintivamente me restregué contra su cuerpo…al escuchar unos ligeros gemidos detuve nuestro beso y me levante hasta solo quedar sentada sobre él.

-"mi amor…eres tan hermosa"-abrió mi bata y me recorrió con las manos-"¿te vas quedar conmigo?"

-"no"-trate de levantarme pero con algo de fuerza me lo impidió…lo que interesantemente me gusto

-"¿como que no?"-con sus manos dirigió mis caderas para continuar ese delicioso movimiento

-"tengo que irme a tratar de conciliar el sueño"-no se como logre que mis neuronas no se desconectaran y me aparte un poco de el

-"no espera, me mostraste esta forma de comunicarnos y viniste solo para decirme que te irás a dormir?"-trato de detenerme otra vez mientras me bajaba de la cama y por lo tanto de el

-"lo lamento"-no pude evitar que mi voz mental saliera divertida

-"espera…"-trato de abrazarme pero lo detuve e interrumpí

-"se me ocurrió invitarte a conocer una linda cabaña a las afueras de la cuidad"-esto lo alegro un poco-"recuerda que aun tengo algo que contarte…personalmente me gustaría estar muuuuy descansada y créeme que tu también"-termine mordiendo mi labio inferior provocándole un sensual gruñido y una increíble sonrisa


	53. Chapter 53

BELLA POV

No sé como logre irme de su casa, cuando me sonrió de esa forma, cuando me recorrió totalmente casi sintiendo la caricia de su mirada…sentí que se me doblaban las rodillas, tuve que usar todo mi autocontrol para no secuestrarlo y terminar con esta maldita situación de una vez por todas. Me fui tal como llegue…luego de pedirle que no volviera a detenerme, lo cual no nos gusto a ninguno.

No alcance a sentir la presencia de Jasper ni Emmett, imagino que están con las chicas…aun así llegue al cuarto de espejos por si alguna había regresado a mi casa…pero no, solo está mi pequeña quien sigue tan dormida como cuando me fui…espero; me recosté y en esta ocasión extrañamente me envolví en una magnifica inconsciencia.

…

-ssshhh, ssshhh-alcance a escuchar unas risitas acompañando estos ruiditos, luego unos susurros que no entendí, no podía escucharlas pero sabía que las tres estaban a mi alrededor y creo que mirándome

-no creo ser tan interesante-dije de forma un poco patosa aun con los ojos cerrados

-la despertaron-resolgó Alice

-fuiste tú, ssshhh ssshhh-se burlo rose

-¿por qué no querían que despertara?...¿qué tan interesante es una persona durmiendo?-me aclare la garganta y ahora si abrí los ojos, note un poco mas de claridad de la usual que cuando me despierto, debe ser tarde

-la mayoría no es nada interesante pero tu…-me respondió rose

-¿yo qué?

-susurras-esta vez fue Alice de forma picara

-¿a si?-trate de no darle importancia pero en realidad estaba muy apenada ¿susurre? ¡ay no! ¿qué susurre?...con lo que paso antes de de dormir…¡ay no!

-Edward-rose susurro de forma…de forma…que si no pudiera controlarme estaría como tomate

-claro que no-respondí como sin nada levantándome pero con una sensación extraña en el estomago…¡no puede ser, mi hija estaba a mi lado!

-no lo susurraste de esa forma-me informo ella

-¡Nessy!-Rose y Alice soltaron entre molestas y divertidas, al menos eso me quita la extraña sensación…que vergüenza

-bueno…si susurraste su nombre-agrego mi pequeña rodando los ojos por la reacción de las demás-pero lo que nos tenía tan entretenidas ¡es que puedes mover cosas sin tocarlas!-me informo bastante emocionada

-¿mover cosas?

-pues de vez en cuando…casi siempre cuando nombrabas a papa…-agrego entre risitas-las cosas se movían, poquito…como vibrando. Ninguna de nosotras puede hacer eso así que…fuiste tú ¿cómo lo haces?-me tomo de las manos

-aaahhh…pues…

-dime…por favor-literalmente suplico poniendo un tierno puchero

-no puedo moverlas en sí, a veces energía sale de mi cuerpo y afecta a las cosas con poca masa y las hace vibrar

-¿energía sale de ti?-asentí-¿puedes hacerlo despierta?¿nos enseñas?

-aaammm…

-por favor-ahora pidieron las tres

-no es que no quiera mostrarles…es que no puedo, aun no sé cómo hacerlo, como manejarlo, lo he intentado pero no me es posible

-¿pero podrás?

-sí, algún día…y cuando pase les mostrare ¿ok?

-si-las tres parecieron muy emocionadas ante la idea

Me arregle y bajamos a desayunar (las que podemos), mis padres ya se habían ido a trabajar, July me aviso desde ayer que ella y Ángel planeaban pasar el día juntos, así que solo quedaríamos nosotras; me sorprendió que Edward no haya llamado o intentara comunicarse mentalmente…

-¿Edward llamo?-mi pregunta les saco risitas

-parece que están conectados, llamo no sé cuantas veces y en todas le dije que seguías dormida, de un momento a otro dejo de hacerlo y…no sé si fue casualidad, pero movías las cosas más veces y con más intensidad-me contesto una divertida Alice

-aaahhh…-entonces fue eso, trato de entrar a mi mente pero al "chocar" por no dejarlo esta energía empezó a emanar de mi…interesante

-¿tuvo que ver?-esta vez fue rose

-aamm…no-medio mentí, no estoy segura en este momento

Apenas terminamos de desayunar las tres se despidieron y regresaron a su casa…casi un minuto después sentí que quería comunicarse conmigo…

-"Edward"

-"no sabes lo ansioso que me tienes amor"

-"¿a si?¿porque?"-pregunte burlonamente regresando a mi habitación

-"tal vez tenga que ver tu visita e invitación en la madrugada"-esa maldita sensual voz, sabe que me pone de rodillas

-"creo que estabas soñando porque yo no salí de mi casa desde ayer en la tarde"-le comunique al sentir su presencia acercarse

-pues te sentías muy real-me abrazo desde la espalda y susurro sobre mi cuello-traías esa camiseta ceñida-acaricio un poco mi torso y me dio vuelta para estar de frente-y esos mínimos shorts que me vuelven loco-tomo una de mis piernas y la subió hasta su cintura frotando peligrosamente nuestras caderas, estuve tan tentada a aferrarme a él pero…quiero que pase en la cabaña

-creo que ya recordé-pronuncie sobre sus labios-lo que significa que tienes que irte-me aparte rápidamente

-¡bella!-gruño medio enojado medio frustrado

-se me ocurrió en la madrugada, debo arreglar unas cosas antes-trate de disculparme-quiero contarte algo y…quiero que sea hoy…en la cabaña-termine en un feliz susurro

-solo porque me lo pides con esa sonrisa-de nuevo se acerco a mí y me perdí en sus labios-¿paso por ti?

-aaammm…si-me costó un poco volver a la realidad-en…aahh…tres horas

-es mucho tiempo-me atrajo mas y volvimos a fundirnos en un intenso beso-…pero si así tiene que ser…-se separo de mi dejándome con las ganas de mas-…nos vemos amor-y por supuesto que lo sabe

Esta vez fui yo quien quiso detenerlo pero se que si lo hago terminaremos haciéndolo aquí, lo que no es mala idea pero…no lo sé…la cabaña tiene un toque especial que me gusta, tal vez porque nuestro primer hogar fue una…no lo sé.

Use los espejos para ir hasta haya para llevar comida y otras cosas…¿en serio va a pasar?...si…quiero que pase.

Apenas falta una hora antes de que Edward llegue por mi y aun no termino de arreglarme, me atreví a ponerme una de las lencerías mas sexys que encontré…espero que le guste. Arregle unas ligeras ondas en mi cabello, me maquille ligera y me puse un muy lindo vestido suéter con pliegues, me gusta el material ayuda con el frio pero no es tan "abrigador".

Al estar en esto mi ojos se cruzaron con la cajita en donde está el anillo…mi anillo…mi anillo de bodas, vi mi mano moverse casi en cámara lenta al tomarlo…no se cuanto tiempo me le quede viendo aunque en realidad no podía verlo, la caja aun está cerrada (de hecho la selle con mercurio); quise abrirla pero no me atreví, tal vez cuando él este conmigo…y puede que pase como con reneesme y esto me ayude a recuperar el resto de mis recuerdos…

EDWARD POV

Desde que mi diosa vino en medio de la madrugada casi como un erótico "sueño" no he tenido un momento de tranquilidad, demonios me gustaría tener el poder de acelerar el tiempo…

Supongo que emmett tampoco resistió una noche alejado de rose pues no estaba cuando bella vino, mejor, no estoy de humor para soportar comentarios...y menos ahora que no me contesta, hace una hora que amaneció ¿por qué no me contesta ella?

-Edward ya te dije que está dormida-susurro Alice por enésima vez contestando el móvil de bella

Me harte de eso y deje de intentarlo…aunque…

-"bella"-no se como funciona esto pero espero que me escuche-"amor se que sigues dormida pero no resisto estar lejos de ti"-claramente me dijo que quería descansar…pero puede hacerlo estando juntos ¿cierto?-"amor por favor respóndeme"-…si claro idiota ¿entonces por qué la molestas ahora cuando sabes que esta durmiendo?

Debido a esto deje de intentar también mentalmente, ya me llamara ella cuando quiera hablar conmigo…contarme, demonios si es lo que creo pero…¿cómo?, según me ha dicho ella es tan humana como todas, me encanta la idea de otro bebe ¿pero…y a ella?¿cómo será un parto en ella…ahora? no puedo convertirla…aunque la note feliz por la situación ¿abra encontrado una forma?

No se en que momento por fin escuche llegar a Nessy y mis hermanas…por lo que bella ya debe estar sola ¿por qué no me ha llamado o…hablado con la mente?

-¡vaya! creí que saldría corriendo en cuanto nos escuchara-se burlo rose, obviamente refiriéndose a mi

-pobre Jasper, ha tenido que aguantarlo desde que regreso

Mientras se burlaban de mi decidí ser yo quien se comunicara con bella y por fin lo logre, bromeo conmigo sobre el tema…estaba tan ansioso que termine yendo a su casa en medio de la burla de todos ¡bahj! para lo que me importa en este momento…

-solo porque me lo pides con esa sonrisa-tal vez no haremos nada en este momento pero al menos estaremos en las mismas condiciones-¿paso por ti?-pregunte luego de darle el beso más apasionado que pude sin llegar a algo mas

-aaammm…si-le costó trabajo contestarme, regodeándome un poco en mi lado arrogante-en…aahh…tres horas

-es mucho tiempo-demasiado, lejos de su presencia, sus labios, su cuerpo-…pero si así tiene que ser…-me obligue a terminar el beso-…nos vemos amor-sonreí al ver que ahora fue ella la que se aferro un momento a mí para no dejarme ir, amor…si fuera por mi jamás me apartaría de tu lado

A última instancia regrese a casa…pero tres horas…tres horas…¿qué hago en tres horas? casi me parecen una eternidad. Para "matar el tiempo" tome una larga e innecesaria ducha, a velocidad humana salí a arreglarme y…me puse a buscar lo mejor en mi armario…algo que le guste...demonios, ya estoy pensando como un adolescente en su primera cita…

-"Edward sea lo que sea ¿puedes calmarte?"-pidió Alice entre risas al entrar a mi habitación-"jas esta un poco abrumado"-creí que a pesar de todo lo estaba manejando tranquilamente-"¿y porque todo esto?¿hay alguna ocasión en especial?"

-algo así-cuanto odio que todos se enteren de todo…bueno esta vez solo es Alice

-"y por supuesto bella tiene que ver ya que no tengo ninguna visión de ti en casi dos días y…pareces adolescente en su primera cita tratando de escoger que ponerse"-casi no escuche que literalmente repitiera mi pensamiento, me quede bastante atascado en la primera parte…¿dos días?¿dos días perdido con mi bella? ¡demonios! ¿por qué no pasa el tiempo más rápido?-"Edward…¡Edward!"-casi tuvo que gritar mentalmente para que volviera a la realidad-"supongo que…tienes en mente su historia"-continuo de forma seria-"me refiero a…"

-se a que te refieres, y…-mire hacia donde estaba el resto de la familia

-"tranquilo no diré nada y menos a emmett"-pensó divertida entendiéndome

-quiere contarme algo, creo que referente a ese tema-a pesar de que trate por todos los medios de que mi voz saliera neutra no pude evitar la enorme sonrisa en mi rostro

-"con razón se van a perder dos días"-pensó mas para sí misma escogiendo ella mi ropa-"toma, aunque no creo que le interese lo que lleves puesto…porque sinceramente ¿cuánto crees que duren con ropa?"-termino de forma burlona al salir de mi habitación; tiene razón, por mi…ni medio segundo.

…

Sé que llego a casa de bella en menos de quince minutos pero no resistía la espera y media hora antes ya estaba afuera del fraccionamiento, quise entrar…estuve tentado a entrar o por lo menos hablarle, comunicarme o como se llame a la forma mental pero me quede aquí…esperando…esperando por mi hermosa bella.

…

-"amor, estoy afuera"-no sé si fue necesario avisarle pero quise hacerlo

-"y-ya bajo"-me hizo reír que incluso en su mente tartamudeo

Apenas un minuto después se abrió la puerta y vi la imagen de aquella maravillosa mujer que por alguna extraña razón se enamoro de mí…dos veces ¿cómo es que he tenido tanta suerte? ni siquiera fui consciente que me moví sino hasta tenerla estrechada entre mis brazos

-¿cómo es posible que puedas verte más hermosa?

-de la misma forma que cada día me pareces mas apuesto-me respondió con una hermosa sonrisa perdidos en la mirada del otro para terminar en un ansiado beso…

-te vez…-me separe solo un poco para admirarla totalmente y mis bajos instintos fluyeron, demonios-…tan sensual, tan atrayente, tan…

-será mejor que nos vayamos, la cabaña esta a casi media hora-me interrumpió con la voz afectada caminado a mi auto

-si pretendías que condijera media hora contigo al lado debiste haberte puesto un vestido que no resaltara tan sensualmente tus perfectas curvas-susurre sobre su oído atrapándola entre mi cuerpo y el auto, paseé mis manos por sus costados llegando hasta sus caderas-ni que me permitiera apreciar la deliciosa piel de tus torneadas piernas-baje mis caricias por su muslo y como hace rato la subí hasta mi cintura chocando casi directamente con su caliente intimidad…

-maldición Edward ya vámonos-pidió aferrándose un segundo a mí para luego tratar de subir al auto

-¿y no podemos ir más rápido?-la abrace desde la espalda y mordí el lóbulo de su oreja provocándole un erótico gemido y que se restregara un poco más a mi…¿cómo es que he logrado contenerme?

-solo la velocidad permitida-obviamente volvió a evadirme, esta vez no es tanto que quiera verla viajar o hacerlo yo mismo sino que en verdad ya quiero estar completamente a solas con mi bella, demonios cualquier vecino pudo vernos…si están

-bien, lo más rápido posible-pensé en voz alta al subirme al asiento del conductor

Salimos casi disparados, como dije no puedo resistir mas…y me temo que ella tampoco, escucho su corazón, su respiración y noto como muerde su labio de esa forma tan jodidamente sensual.

Trate de contenerme pero ya no pude evitar llevar mi mano hasta su pierna, acariciando…provocando…

-Edward-susurro de forma temblorosa cuando dirigí mis caricias a su entre pierna

-¿qué querías contarme?-apenas reconocí mi voz afectada por tanto deseo

-creo que…ya lo…sabes-apenas pudo decir por la falta de aire y dándome un mejor acceso para mi propósito

-…¿encaje?-prácticamente gruñí acariciándola por encima de la tela al mismo tiempo que escuche un provocador gemido-espero que ya estemos cerca porque no se cuanto más podre aguantar perderme entre tus piernas y por fin probarte-a pesar de que me enloquese el encaje lo hice a un lado para recorrerla sin ninguna barrera

-¡aaahhh!-mi diosa cerro fuertemente los ojos y los puños siguiendo el movimiento de mis dedos con sus caderas-¡Edward…aaahhhh!-¿acaso hay música más erótica en el mundo que los gemidos de mi hermosa bella?-¡mmmmm…aaahhh! ¡así…aaahhh!

-maldita sea mi amor, vente para mí-acelere mis movimientos y como si hubiera estado esperándolo en ese momento estallo

-¡aaaaahhhhh! ¡Eeedwwarrdd!

Pude sentir sus espasmos, vi su cuerpo temblar y su rostro bañarse de placer; cuando empezaba a relajarse recorrí de nuevo su intimidad para poder llevarme entre mis dedos todo el sabor de su excitación posible…haciéndola jadear de nuevo

-mmmmmm…¿cómo es que sobrevivo sin tu sabor entre mis labios?-pronuncie luego de saborear mis dedos empapados de mi manjar favorito

-¿co-como es qu-que te mantuviste en el camino?-apenas si pudo decir al no perderse ni uno de mis movimientos

-soy mas hábil de lo que crees mi amor-pronuncie descaradamente en doble sentido

-lo…note-me respondió en un susurro removiendo sus piernas; me recorrió con la mirada hasta llegar a mi notoria erección, su respiración se atoro, vi como mordió de nuevo su labio y quiso acercarse…pero se arrepintió y si fuera posible sus mejillas se tornaron mas rojas al desviar un poco la mirada-desde que te conocí me sorprenden mis propios deseos-pareció decir para sí misma

-lo dijiste en voz alta-informe con una sonrisa

-fue intencional-volteo a decirme y llevo su mirada de nuevo a mi pantalón humedeciendo un poco los labios

-¡demonios! Espero que ya estemos cerca-esta vez fui yo quien pensó en voz alta

BELLA POV

De verdad que a veces me sorprenden mis propios deseos, en cuanto regrese a la realidad luego del esplendido orgasmo que me otorgo mi amado Edward lo único que deseaba era quitarle ese maldito pantalón y por fin probarlo…rayos ¿cómo es que llegue hasta este tipo de pensamientos? ¡oh si! Edward…MI Edward

-es al final de este camino-señale mirándolo solo a él

Con lo ansioso que sonó en la última frase que me dijo creí que aceleraría o…tal vez hasta terminaríamos corriendo para llegar lo antes posible pero no, se mantuvo igual y de hecho como es un terreno un poco más difícil bajo la velocidad; a pesar de todo no comente nada.

-bueno…aquí estamos-pronuncio dulcemente deteniéndose frente a la cabaña, de inmediato mi pulso se disparo y esta vez no fue por las increíbles sensaciones de hace rato…ahora el nerviosismo se hizo presente

-gracias-casi susurre cuando me ayudo a bajar del auto-…¿cómo de repente estas tan…calmado?-pensé en voz alta al llegar a la puerta

-no lo estoy-contesto entre risas-solo sé que…si entendí bien…lo mejor es tomar las cosas...con calma-sonrió de esa espectacular forma antes de besarme-aunque tengo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para lograrlo-agrego con voz afectada uniendo fuertemente nuestras caderas

-vamos-logre que mis neuronas no se desconectaran y lo tome de la mano para entrar

El lugar es muy lindo, con mucha vegetación alrededor, el interior es una combinación de la clásica cabaña rustica y una decoración urbana…claro que eso no importa en este momento y menos con la caricia de Edward en mi cintura…

-ahora si quiero contarte algo…dos cosas-obviamente ya debe saber pero quiero hacerlo

-dime-acaricio mi mejilla al sonreírme

-como te he dicho…en muchas cosas mi cuerpo funciona igual que las demás humanas, lo que significa que…puedo quedar…embarazada-solo asintió atento a mis palabras al sentarnos en el sofá-…reneesme es lo más hermoso que pudo haberme sucedido-continúe viendo en mi mente el primer recuerdo de ella como bebe-pero…aamm…no creo que este sea el momento para…que pase…aamm…otra vez

-entiendo…y comparto ese punto, pensar en otro bebe es…maravilloso-su mirada se ilumino pero pude apreciar el toque de un sentimiento contrario, tal vez por lo difícil que fue mi embarazo-pero debido a que eres…diferente, tengo muchas dudas, y miedos-termino con una mirada preocupada acunando mi rostro entre sus manos

-no tienes que preocuparte, gracias a lo soy ahora todo será más fácil…cuando pase-me acerque a besarlo tiernamente

-y lo otro

-eso no era lo que quería decirte, bueno si también…entonces eran tres cosas-dije lo ultimo para mí misma haciéndolo reír-lo que quería decirte es que ya resolví eso…lo que significa que…-deje la frase incompleta y mordí mi labio por la anticipación, obviamente sonrió y empezaba a acercarse pero se arrepintió

-tres cosas-pareció recordarse en voz alta-y van dos ¿cuál es la ultima?-pude notar como su voz sonó contenida

-pues…la ultima es que…-conteste con una ligera risita ante sus actos y sentándome en sus piernas-…jamás me imagine diciendo estas palabras y menos sin trabarme-sonreímos por mi comentario-pero todo se siente tan natural estando a tu lado…te amo Edward y quiero hacer el amor contigo…ahora-comencé acariciando su rostro, seguí por su cuello hasta llegar a enredar mis dedos en su cabello y atraerlo a mi rostro-…si tu quieres-casi susurre sobre sus labios

-¿acaso lo dudas?

Me estrecho más fuerte uniéndonos en un profundo beso; me vi envuelta en olas de amor y lujuria ¿cómo logra esto con tan solo un beso? Nos la pasamos en esto no se cuanto hasta que lo sentí tomarme en brazos al levantarse…

-por ahí-señale sin abandonar los besos a su cuello

Casi me sentí flotar en una nube, solo supe que habíamos llegado porque me sentó en la cama…y se alejo un poco impidiendo que siguiera besándolo…

-te lo dije amor, con calma-me dijo ante el casi puchero que puse…ocasionando que lo acentuara

Se hinco ante mí y lentamente me saco las zapatillas dejando unos cuantos besos repartidos, deslizo sus dedos desde mis tobillos por todo lo largo de mis piernas hasta llegar a mi cintura…por encima de mi vestido; sin una palabra me indico levantarme, bajo nuevamente sus manos hasta hacer contacto con mi piel desnuda y lentamente…tal vez más lentamente de lo que me gustaría sus caricias volvieron a subir llevándose mi vestido…

-Edward-sus acciones…su mirada recorriendo cada centímetro que queda expuesto me quitaron el aliento

-no tienes idea de cómo me pone el encaje…-casi gruño contemplando mi ropa interior-…cuando esta adherido a tu cuerpo-susurro dejando un beso a centímetros de mi intimidad

-me lo puse…pensando en ti-respondí después de un jadeo y con ganas de separar mis piernas para que llegara a donde más lo necesito

-me parece que empiezas a recordar más cosas de mi-de repente el anillo vino a mi mente…pero sus manos continuando sus ascendentes caricias alejaban este pensamiento...bien, ya lo hare después

Continúo devorando mi piel expuesta hasta que por fin me quito ese estorboso vestido, aproveche que se quedo mirándome para ahora ser yo quien lo desnude; desabroche cada botón a pesar de tener el instinto de solo arrancarle todo, llegue hasta su pantalón y lo escuche jadear cuando lo acaricie al bajar su cremallera. Me acerque a besarlo tomando su pantalón…y bóxer, bajándolos de una sola vez…

-bella-en un movimiento tan rápido que apenas aprecie se quito todo resto de ropa y me tomo entre sus brazos para ahora colocarme en el medio de la cama; en el mismo movimiento desabrocho y quito mi sostén-me fascinas bella, me enloqueces amor-susurro besándome, poco a poco bajo sus labios por mi cuerpo llegando a entretenerse un momento en mis pechos

-Edward…-trate de atraerlo hasta mi rostro al notar que siguió bajando pero no me lo permitió

-confía en mí, será mejor así amor

A pesar de que lo único que quiero en este momento es que por fin hagamos el amor, no insistí y deje que siguiera…lo que obviamente me encanto. Como lo hizo anteriormente primero me enloqueció poniendo toda su atención cerca…muy cerca pero sin llegar…

-Edward-proteste desesperada por sentirlo, al momento arranco mis bragas, subió mis caderas y hundió directamente su lengua en mi entrada-¡aaaahhhh!-enrede mis manos en su cabello atrayéndolo más a mí si fuera posible-¡aaahhh! ¡maldición más!-jugó en toda mi intimidad, lamiendo mis labios, envistiéndome con sus dedos, succionando mi botón más sensible-¡Edward estoy a punto de…!-intensifico sus movimientos y me hizo explotar-¡aaaaahhhhh!

Aun en medio de mi éxtasis lo sentí moverse hasta quedar frente a frente

-¿estás segura amor?-esa voz tan llena de pasión sobre mi oído, sentirlo posicionarse en mi entrada…casi me provocan un nuevo orgasmo casi sin que terminara el otro

-hazme el amor Edward-no se cómo encontré mi voz

-te amo tanto Bella-dijo empezando a adentrarse a mí, rayos, es…extraño, nuevo, increíble, delicioso, excitante, exquisito…

-yo también te amo, Edward-gemí envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y atrapando sus labios en un fiero beso…

-¡aaaahhhhh!-casi gritamos a dúo cuando se hundió totalmente en mi, sin moverse ni un milímetro después de eso, diablos es tan grande

-¿te…te duele?¿te sientes…incomoda?-apenas pudo decirlo con sus manos recorriéndome y llevando sus labios a devorar mi cuello

-aammmm…-la verdad si me siento un poquitito incomoda pero nada comparada con la necesidad de sentir fricción

-solo hay que esperar un momento…-¿no es enserio o sí?

-Edward estoy bien, por favor-casi suplique moviendo mis caderas

-bella…

Empezó a moverse a un ritmo lento…exasperadamente lento para mis ganas

-mas rápido amor-pedí atrayéndolo con ayuda de mis piernas a su alrededor

-demonios bella-gruño con placer abalanzarse a diferente ritmo…mmmmmmmmm…un exorbitante ritmo, mis oídos se llenaron de nuestros gemidos, jadeos, gruñidos, gritos…

-¡aaahhhh!-una burbuja de placer crecía en mi bajo vientre…y crecía…y crecía…y crecía cada vez mas

-bella, mi bella-nuestra erótica danza…mi nombre en sus labios me pusieron como nunca

-¡Edward!-lo atraje para devorar su boca; al necesitar respirar lo mantuve lo más cerca de mis labios…gimiendo…jadeando, acelero un poco mas sus movimientos y al momento que mordió mi labio apreté los músculos de mi vagina lo mas que pude y estallamos juntos

-¡edward! ¡bella!

Nos quedamos así…disfrutando hasta el último espasmo, apenas podía respirar, mi corazón en vez de latir casi esta zumbando. Cuando empezaba a volver a la realidad bese su cabello, poco a poco levanto el rostro de mi cuello y mis besos llegaron a sus labios, lo abrace fuertemente y nos fundimos en un beso lleno de amor…

-me mentiste-aun me costaba respirar

-¿que?¿porque?

-dijiste que las otras cosas se sentían igual de bien que esto y no es cierto…esto es mucho mejor-rio un poco y me hizo jadear al sentir que aun esta dentro de mi

-bueno…trate de hacer mi mayor esfuerzo-esta vez fui yo solté una risita

-me llevas a la locura…ahora soy yo la que no sabe cómo va a dejarte salir de esta cama-me di cuenta que las palabras fluyeron sin ninguna vergüenza o nerviosismo-…sí que me afectas Edward Cullen

-me alegra escucharlo y en cuanto a lo otro…no tengo ningún problema en quedarme aquí, contigo, haciéndote el amor hasta que tu digas

-una oferta demasiado tentadora

-nada comparada con tu presencia, eres la tentación encarnada-se separo solo un poco para poder recorrerme con la mirada…la cual se detuvo al llegar a nuestra mas intima unión, sus ojos se oscurecieron y si fuera posible lo sentí endurecerse más-…no...necesitas descansar-dijo con una mueca mas para sí mismo pero sin apartar la vista

-no me siento cansada-lo envolví nuevamente con mis piernas haciendo que se adentrara en mi lo poco que había salido-¿tu estas cansado?-bromee recorriendo con mis manos su perfecto torso

-tu júzgalo

Sus ojos llenos de deseo, su sonrisa picara, su cuerpo fundido al mío me hicieron gemir en respuesta al abalanzarse a devorarme otra vez.

**_..._**

**_..._**  
**_Como se dieron cuenta los lemos no son mi especialidad, tengo la escena en mi mente pero al momento de pasarla a las palabras no siento que quede como la imagine...a pesar de eso y como siempre espero que les haya gustado...sorry por tanta espera._**

**_Besos y nos leemos luego..._**


	54. Chapter 54

EDWARD POV

Sé que no puedo soñar pero así me siento…todo esto es como un sueño del que no quiero despertar, tengo aquí entre mis brazos a mi bella, mi dulce y sexy bella; casi me vuelven loco tantos años alejada de mi, sin poder tocarla, besarla, acariciarla, hacerle el amor.

Como de cierta forma esta fue su primera vez intente dejar a un lado los bajos instintos y contenerme, ir despacio, tener consideración que tal vez podría sentirse…incomoda, extrañada de todo y de hecho así fue…

En serio que trate pero verla a mi total y completa disposición me lo hicieron extremadamente difícil…maldición es tan…¡demonios!…; ja! fue interesante y extraño volver a romper la barrera de su virginidad…sobretodo porque ya tenemos una hija…

…

Luego de volver a hacerle el amor, la note un poco cansada así que caí "rendido" a su lado y la atraje conmigo; pude sentir más que nunca su pulso acelerado pero no me atrajo el correr de su sangre, esta vez me permití empaparme de arrogancia al saber que solo yo pude y podre provocarle esto…

-¿en que piensas?-mi hermosa bella rompió con el cómodo silencio en el que nos envolvimos

-en lo que acaba de pasar-más o menos la verdad

-¿cómo hacíamos antes para detenernos? si nunca me cansara o tuviera que recuperar el aliento…-dejo la frase incompleta paseando sus dedos por mi torso…provocándome

-con mucho esfuerzo-me costó trabajo decirlo y detener sus caricias, rió intentando levantarse-¿a dónde vas?-volví a atraerla a mi pecho acariciando su cintura

-tengo hambre y…aamm…necesito un momento…un momento humano-termino en un apenado susurro

-¿tienes comida aquí?-asintió levantándonos un poco-te preparare algo

-gracias-tomo una manta y empezó a envolverse en ella, me dio un poco de gracia que después de lo que pasamos aun sintiera la necesidad de cubrirse…ya que no hace frio. La vi perderse tras una puerta y me dispuse a ir a la cocina…luego de ponerme los pantalones, no es que quiera pero ya que…

Unos cuantos minutos después escuche unos pasos detenerse a mi espalda…podía captar su esencia, escuchar su corazón, su respiración, prácticamente sentía su mirada…

-¿solo te quedaras ahí mirándome?-pregunte luego de un momento en el que no se movió o dijo nada…ni yo voltee

-es entretenido admirarte…-lentamente empezó a acercarse a mi-…y tiene algo más de interesante el verte cocinar…sin camisa-el calor de sus dedos acariciándome me hizo voltear por primera vez y…

-te vez tan…-mi frase quedo incompleta al perderme en su imagen, trae puesta mi camisa y al ser mas grande cuelga dejándole un hombro desnudo

-espero que no te moleste que la haya tomado prestada

-te queda mucho mejor a ti-pase mis dedos por su cabello suelto y un poco alborotado que le da un toque inocentemente salvaje, lleve mis caricias por su cuello sintiendo y escuchando sus reacciones-tienes que comer-susurre dejando un beso en su hombro

-entonces no debiste hacer eso-me empujo hasta recargarme en la barra llenando mi pecho con sus besos…demonios en cada ocasión baja un poco mas…y mas

-bella…-casi gemí al sentir que quiso desabrochar mi pantalón-…bella-repetí controlando mi voz y deteniéndola

-lo siento-susurro obviamente mal interpretándome, de inmediato la tome de la cintura y la subí a la barra

-tienes que alimentarte amor-uní nuestras frentes y susurre cerca de sus labios-porque necesito que tengas todas las energías posibles-agregue acariciando sus piernas casi llegando hasta su intimidad haciéndola jadear

-¿cómo esperas que piense en otra cosa cuando haces esto?-su voz inundada en pasión casi hacen que mande todo al diablo

-lo siento-dije burlonamente dándole un beso y ayudándola a bajar de la barra

…

-te tengo otro regalo-me fue inevitable quedarme ahí viéndola comer

-¿otro?-conteste recorriéndola con la mirada

-un regalo como el pasado-sonrió y rodo un poco los ojos ante mi respuesta-¿lo quieres?

-aamm bella…alimentarme…de la sangre de un carnívoro…cuando estoy tan cerca de ti…de tu sangre

-la vez pasada…

-casi te ataco-recordé tensamente y muy arrepentido

-pero no lo hiciste, además…si llegara a pasar, sabes que puedo detenerte

-no es la frase más alentadora

-no fue mi intensión hacerte sentir mal-no quise decir lo anterior en voz alta pero se me salió

-podría atacarte en cualquier momento…esa es la verdad

-olvida lo que dije; aunque…si decides hacerlo, cada vez te será más fácil sentir el sabor de la sangre y estar cerca de mí al mismo tiempo-comento lo ultimo perdiéndose un poco en sus propios pensamientos

-¿y porque quieres eso?-me intrigo su comentario

-aahh…aaammm…por nada en especifico, solo por si llegara a necesitarse-termino con seguridad en la voz pero…no le creí

-buena idea-no le comente mi pensamiento-…¿león?-luego de pensarlo…termine aceptando que me gusta demasiado la idea

-no precisamente, puma…y oso-de repente la ponzoña se empezó a agolpar en mi garganta, bella fue rápidamente a otra habitación y volvió con dos grandes copas llenas de sangre-esta es la del puma y está el oso-las puso frente a mi

Hice un gran esfuerzo por no abalanzarme a devorarlas, con gran tensión en el cuerpo tome primero la del oso…cada gota que resbaló por mi garganta se sintió increíble…y me dejo con ganas de mas; en cuanto termine la primera tome la del puma…maldición sabe tan bien…pero en cuanto la termine…¡no!…de nuevo…la sangre de bella…

-¿sabe diferente?-interrumpió mi pensamiento llevándose una de las copas a los labios-¿puedo?-tomo mi mano que aun sostiene la otra copa y la llevo a sus labios-no me sabe diferente...¿lo es?

Casi no escuche lo que dijo la sangre en su aliento me trastorno demasiado, ni siquiera me di cuenta del momento en que nos movimos hasta que sentí nuestras lenguas danzar y sus piernas rodearme…

-¡mmmmmm!

Nuestros gemidos y jadeos se combinaron en una perfecta y erótica melodía, no se en que momento logro quitarme el pantalón y pude sentir nuestros sexos rozarse sin ninguna barrera…

-no traes bragas-gruñí contra sus labios apartando bruscamente esa maldita camisa que cubre a mi hermosa bella

-las rompiste-apenas pudo decir-Edward…amor te necesito-uso sus piernas para atraerme, me posicione en su entrada y…-¡aaahhhh!

-tu sola presencia me excita ¿cómo es que se te ocurrió hacer eso?-me respondió con un gemido al entrar completamente en ella

Me di cuenta que aun seguimos en medio de la cocina y a pesar de que tomarla aquí es una idea muy excitante no debo olvidar que esta…estas son primeras experiencias…ahora, sentí más apropiado llevarnos de nuevo a la habitación…así…aun haciéndole el amor (de todos modos apenas si tarde un segundo)

-rompimos la cama-pensé en voz alta al verla

-nos…falta…una parte-volteo solo una fracción de segundo a mirarla y continuo besando mi cuello

-es tu turno amor, yo rompí lo demás

Me acomode para quedar bajo de ella, admirándola desde este placentero ángulo, luego de un momento de quedarse quieta inicio con movimientos lentos y un poco inseguros…

-¿alguna vez te he dicho que eres la encarnación de la sensualidad?

Recorrí desde sus piernas, por su cadera hasta llegar a sus pechos, cada segundo sus movimientos se volvieron más rápidos y decididos, de repente cambiaron a formas circulares lo que nos hizo gemir, la tome de las caderas reafirmando sus movimientos…sus pechos revotando me hicieron "agua la boca" y me levante hasta chupar su pezón izquierdo

-¡aahh!-jadeo enredando sus dedos en mi cabello y volviendo a saltar rápidamente sobre mí

-mmmmm…si mi bella, móntame duro-mordí ligeramente su otro pezón sintiendo como sus movimientos casi se volvieron frenéticos…

-¡aaaahhh…edward! ¡bella!

Gritamos al llegar una vez más al éxtasis; me abrazo totalmente rendida tratando de recuperar el aliento, la recosté a mi lado (maldiciendo el hecho de tener que salir de su cuerpo) y bese todo su rostro hasta terminar en uno tierno en sus labios…

-ahora es una cama a ras de piso-miro a los lados y sonrió tornándose un poco mas rojas sus mejillas-eres hermosa-solté entre risas-aun después de lo que paso te sonrojas-acaricie sus mejillas-y te cubres-volví a reír cuando note su intensión de tomar de nuevo una manta

-aahh…-no supo que responderme solo alzo los hombros-¿qué hora es?

-ya está bastante obscuro…deben ser por lo menos las diez

-¿pasamos toda la tarde haciendo el amor?-dijo mas para sí misma con una hermosa sonrisa

-gran parte del tiempo-reímos ante mi comentario, esta vez yo me recosté y bella se apoyo en mi pecho

-fue increíble…cada vez fue…

-debí contenerme más-pensé en voz alta-fue…tu primera vez, debí ser más delicado…

-¿de qué hablas?-se levanto para conectar nuestras miradas-fue exactamente como lo quería…mucho mejor de lo que pude haber imaginado-termino acercándose para darme un profundo beso

Volvió a acostarse en mi pecho y unos cuantos minutos después en los que nos sumimos en un muy cómodo silencio sentí su escalofrió pero no pareció como los de antes…

-tienes frio-asegure removiendo rápidamente las frazadas (no sé como estas y el colchón si sobrevivieron)

Tenía la intención de solo taparla a ella, recordando tristemente que mi piel es muy fría para su temperatura normal pero bella tuvo otra idea pues me tomo fuertemente del brazo para que me metiera debajo de las frazadas y de nuevo se recostó en mi pecho…

-eres algo contradictoria-pensé en voz alta

-¿por qué lo dices?

-eres fuerte, muy fuerte, tu cuerpo es tan resistente como el de un vampiro, tal vez mas pero te da frio, necesitas dormir y…respirar-rio de mis divagaciones-además…eres la mujer más apasionada y sensual, me llevas al éxtasis con una sola mirada…pero te sonrojas de que te vea desnuda-esta vez escondió un poco su carita en mi pecho

-pues si…soy muy extraña

-amo quien fuiste bella-levante su carita para que me mirara y note una sombra como de tristeza a pesar de su sonrisa-pero también amo la persona que eres, me enamore de las pequeñas diferencias en ti-sus ojos reflejaron un destello muy hermoso de felicidad al aumentar su sonrisa-…y también de las ENORMES y extrañas diferencias-termine divertido haciéndonos reír

-¿no extrañas a quien era antes?

-antes y ahora, tan diferentes en ciertos aspectos…pero tan iguales en otros-nos uní en un beso-amo cada uno de esos aspectos, te conforman de una manera tan espectacular que me siento sumamente afortunado de que me ames

-llenas mi corazón cada vez que dices que me amas, siento que moriría si dejaras de hacerlo

-eso jamás pasara-la recostarse y repartí besos por su rostro-siempre voy a amarte bella, por siempre

-por siempre-nos unimos en un beso sellando nuestra promesa de amor

…

-me encantan tus besos pero casi me están arrullando-susurro casi con los ojos cerrados

-estas cansada, será mejor que duermas-todo el tiempo quise volver a hacerle el amor en estas horas ¿y cómo no, teniéndola desnuda y totalmente pegada a mi?...pero solo me dedique a besarla, a ratos hablábamos pero sobre todo nos la pasamos besándonos

-pero no quiero-refunfuño con un adorable puchero

-duerme, lo necesitas-no es tampoco mi deseo…pero así debe ser

-¡aajjj! ya lo sé-hizo un gracioso gesto al cerrar los ojos

-duerme mi bella, descansa-pronuncie divertido besándola nuevamente

Me quede mirándola no se cuanto tiempo, es simplemente hermosa, totalmente perfecta, no podría imaginar lo vacía e inútil que sería mi vida si no la hubiera encontrado…simplemente existiría pero no tendría una vida, una vida tan feliz junto a ella, con nuestra hija y con el resto de nuestra familia…nuestras…nuestras familias; si, dije que amo las diferencias en ella y una de esas diferencias es su familia, no es complicado me agrada su familia…bueno casi toda.

No sé cuanto tiempo después note que algunos tenues rayos empezaron a asomarse y me levante abandonando la calidez de la cercanía de mi bella. Por primera vez puse verdadera atención a nuestro alrededor, es un lugar muy agradable, me recuerda a la cabaña que nos dieron como regalo de bodas; paseaba mi mirada por la habitación hasta que note una maleta con las iníciales EC, esa maleta es mía, la abrí y tenía un par de cambios de ropa…que también son míos ¿cómo la consiguió sin que me diera cuenta? ya le preguntare, me puse lo mas "cómodo" que encontré y al notar que su sueño tal vez seguiría un buen rato salí a ver el resto del lugar, no quiero despertarla…no debo.

No hay muchas cosas de ella aquí, no hay fotografías o alguna decoración…algún detalle que me hable de ella, todo está muy bien decorado pero es demasiado…impersonal. Llegue a la cocina y de inmediato lo que sucedió invadió mi mente…y mi garganta, el olor de la sangre en las copas que siguen rotas en el piso me dio sed…pero…no tan intensa como otras veces…que extraño, tal vez con lo que tome ayer fue suficiente para mantenerme algo calmado o puede que bella tenga razón y me estoy "acostumbrando"…por cierto ¿para qué querrá eso?¿será por lo de ayer?...mi tierna, dulce e inocente bella ¿cómo se te ocurrió hacer algo así?

Luego de limpiar aquel pequeño desastre me quede un rato más en la sala, no quise hacer mucho ruido y tome un par de libros…que aunque eran muy interesantes no me llamaron la atención, fui a prepararle el desayuno a bella y regrese a la habitación.

…

Creo que nunca voy a aburrirme de mirarla, aunque este así, profundamente dormida…supongo a que pasamos casi toda la tarde haciendo el amor, debió ser un gran esfuerzo físico para ella…después de todo es un gran logro que solo haya salido dañada su cama…aamm...y un poco el piso…y aun tanto más la pared…pero no la derrumbamos…es un increíble logro.

BELLA POV

En medio de los maravillosos besos de mi adorado Edward me sumí en un profundo y reconfortante sueño…

-mmm…¿qué…?¿qué hora es?-me dio un poco de vergüenza lo patosa que sonó mi voz

-más de medio día

-¿¡qué!?-me senté rápidamente ante su respuesta-¿por qué dormi tanto?-pensé en voz alta

-parece que quedaste exhausta-sus palabras hicieron que me ardieran las mejillas al recordar lo que paso ayer-jajaja adorable-se acerco a besarme acariciando mi rostro, tiene razón es raro que luego de lo que paso me siga sonrojando-iré a calentar tu desayuno

-¿desayuno?-repetí divertida

-no importa la hora para ti lo será

-gracias-luego de un último beso salió con la charola y me levante a tomar una ducha, estuve tentada a invitarlo a acompañarme…estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando el anillo vino a mi mente…

-¿bella?-escuche su voz amortiguada

-¿sí?

-¿por qué no me dijiste que tomarías una ducha?-porque si te tengo cerca, sobretodo desnudo, ya no tendré cabeza para hablarte de algo tan importante…solo pensé-¿quieres un poco de ayuda?-esta vez note su voz un poco más grave…rayos Edward, no me lo hagas mas difícil

-hace muchos años que se ducharme sola…además no tardare mucho-me costó decirlo y mas en un tono divertido

-está bien, te espero en el comedor-trato de no sonar afectado

Apenas tarde unos minutos más, me puse algo cómodo, seque y cepille rápidamente mi cabello y salí en su dirección…momento en que varios sentimientos me inundaron…

-buenos días amor-como todo un caballero movió mi silla al sentarme a la mesa

-buenas tardes-regrese al saludo tratando que no se notaran lo que sucedía en mi interior

-encontré una maleta con mi ropa-entrecerró los ojos al decirme

-Alice fue a mi casa un poco antes de que llegaras…ella me la dio, dijo que la necesitarías

-como no lo imagine-rio un poco-y tuvo razón, hicimos trizas mi camisa, y el pantalón…no quedo en muy buen estado, no sería bueno que regresara en esas condiciones a casa…porque no me importaría estar desnudo aquí-termino con esa típica y en este momento maldita sonrisa que desordena mis ideas, haciendo que me mordiera el labio

-las normas de la sociedad indican que debes vestirte-solo rio ante mi estúpida respuesta

Como ya es costumbre se quedo a mi lado y casi todo el tiempo mirándome, normalmente no me afecta…pero estoy a punto de mostrarle algo importante, algo que en este momento debe ser más importante para el que para mi…algo que tal vez me devuelva mis recuerdos…y su escrutinio…su para nada discreto escrutinio me está poniendo más nerviosa…

-daría lo que fuera por saber lo que piensas-su tono de voz llamo mi atención, creí saber lo que pasa por su mente…pero al parecer no es así

-en algo que…aamm…quiero mostrarte-respondí sin mirarlo llevándome el ultimo bocado en plato a la boca

-en este momento no logro captar si será algo bueno o malo

-no se…tal vez los dos-¿y si no funciona? creo que eso es lo que más me afecta, tengo mis esperanzas puestas en lo que pasara…pero ¿y si no funciona?

-¿qué es bella?-trato de apoyarme tomando mi mano, sin pensarlo un pesado suspiro salió de mis labios, me levante con nuestras manos aun unidas y fuimos a la sala

-espera aquí-le pedí que se sentara y regrese a la habitación…al mueble en donde lo guarde; al regresar las palabras no salían de mi boca, solo se lo mostré

-¿qué es eso?

-un anillo

-¿qué anillo?-una chispa adorno su mirada, sabía que era más importante para el

-no lo he visto, quería abrirlo cuando estuviera contigo

-bella…¿acaso…?

Esta vez la alegría se reflejo en su voz, nos miramos intensamente y comencé a remover el mercurio, mostrando una hermosa cajita de madera. Ok, el momento llego, trate de que no me temblaran las manos al empezar a abrirlo…develándome un hermoso anillo con forma de largo ovalo con inclinadas filas de brillantes redondos, delicado…hermoso…

-era de mi madre…de mi madre biológica ¿cómo es que aun lo tienes?

-larga historia-lo evadí pasando uno de mis dedos por encima…casi sin tocarlo

-¿quieres ponértelo?-tarde en responder…solo con un asentimiento, lo tomo y sentí mi pulso y respiración acelerarse cuando extendí mi mano-te di este anillo como símbolo del juramento de amor que te hice…juramento que vuelvo a hacerte-pronuncio deslizarlo por mi dedo…es simplemente perfecto, como si hubiera sido hecho para acoplarse a mi-te amo bella, siempre te he amado y siempre te amare-llevo mi mano hasta sus labios dejando un suave beso

-también te amo-apenas si pude pronunciarlo, me acerque lentamente hasta unirnos en un beso…lo amo, de verdad que lo amo pero…

-no llores

-no funciona-solté en un sollozo

-¿qué?

-la vez pasada…con reneesme, el dije me ayudo a recordar…pero ahora nada…ni siquiera un pequeño recuerdo-mi vista se nublo por completo por las inevitable lagrimas

-ya pasara bella, ya recodaras

No pude contestar nada, solo me abrace como nunca a él llorando, sintiendo sus caricias y besos para reconfortarme, casi sin escuchar sus palabras. Es un poco aterrador pensar en el momento en que todo se vuelva tan serio y real como con mi pequeña…pero quiero que pase, quiero recordar totalmente a Edward y al resto de mi familia, me gusta mi vida ahora pero quiero esa parte de mi vida de vuelta.

…

-perdóname, esto debió haber sido una linda noticia para ti

-no si te hace llorar-por enésima vez y con mucha pena limpie mi nariz al mismo tiempo que atrapo una nueva lagrima que se me escapo

-eso no me hizo llorar…fue que mi mente no quiere cooperar-se me quebró la voz al final

-no creo que deberías forzarte…cuando sea el momento solo pasara-susurro contra mi frente

-si…pero tenía la esperanza de que…-me interrumpí para no volver a llorar, mire el anillo aun en mi mano y tuve una sensación extraña…incomoda-Edward…-llame su atención bajándome de su regazo para sentarme de nuevo en el sillón-…espero que no lo tomes a mal-seguí sin mirarlo…y quitándome el anillo-pero no puedo usarlo…no ahora…no hasta que lo sienta como realmente mío-termine mas pensando en voz alta que explicándole

-no te preocupes, te entiendo bella-lo guarde de nuevo en la cajita e intente dárselo-no…quédatelo, por si en algún momento quieres usarlo o solo verlo…por favor consérvalo cerca de ti

-¿estás seguro?

-si…sabes…en cuanto vi el dije quise preguntarte si…-señalo la cajita-…pero con lo que estaba pasando y lo que fue pasando después lo fui posponiendo y prácticamente se me olvido

-el anillo de tu mama…-susurre con varios sentimientos en mi pecho-lamento que lo hayas creído perdido tanto tiempo

-bella…a pesar de que sí, es importante y tiene un gran significado…-tomo la cajita, la cerro al dejarla en la mesa de centro y acuno mi rostro entre sus manos-…solo es un anillo, me importas mucho mas tu, con la alegría de tenerte a mi lado otra vez no me abría importado si no lo tuvieras-se acerco a besarme pero lo detuve

-quisiera ir a lavarme la cara primero-me explique ante su mueca de confusión

-¿por qué? estás hermosa y aunque no fuera así sabes que no me importa-me sonrió acercándose de nuevo

-pero a mi si…ya vuelvo-fui rápidamente al baño sintiendo aun un mar de sensaciones…casi todas deprimentes. Me lave el rostro con agua fría tratando no solo de mejorar mi aspecto sino de sacudirme un poco lo que paso…tiene razón, cuando tenga que pasar pasara…no debí ilusionarme tanto.

-deberías guardarlo-lo encontré en la habitación con la caja del anillo en su palma-llévalo a…donde creas que debe estar-me lo dio junto con un tierno beso y volvió a ir a la sala

¿A dónde lo llevo? A pesar de que no significa lo mismo que para Edward…es muy importante para mí, no me gustaría que siguiera guardado en mi armario, no, quiero darle un lugar más especial…y creo que ya se donde. Use uno de los espejos de la habitación para llegar al santuario, a un lugar que siempre me ha parecido de los más hermosos de ahí, se parece como a las estalactitas que se forman de la sal de mar, pero este es mucho más hermoso, más brillante…casi mágico; luego de colocarlo en el lugar que me pareció más indicado me tome un momento para admirar esa imagen, pareció casi un altar…

Regrese al mismo lugar y note que Edward aun sigue en la sala…creí que vendría aquí…

-está en un lugar seguro y…sobretodo…esta en un lugar en que significa mucho para mí, en donde puedo sentir lo importante que es para mí, en donde debe estar…por ahora-le dije en cuanto llegue a su lado

-me gusta verte sonreír-acaricio mi mejilla al decirlo

-no sabía que lo hacía-pensé en voz alta-eres tu…tienes el poder de hacerme feliz tan solo con tu presencia

-entonces estaré siempre a tu lado para que todo el tiempo seas feliz-esta vez sentí una sonrisa extenderse en mi rostro…una sonrisa totalmente sincera la cual termino en un amoroso beso.


	55. Chapter 55

BELLA POV

Aun me siento mal…triste…frustrada por no recuperar mis recuerdos y creo que el también. Terminamos sentados de nuevo en el enorme sofá, sumidos en un denso silencio…no tanto incomodo…solo…cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos…

-¿estás bien?

-si…¿y tú?-acaricio tiernamente mi mejilla abrazándome un poco mas fuerte

-más o menos…supongo que bien ¿quieres salir, que nos quedemos…o quieres regresar?

-¿tu quieres regresar?

-yo pregunte primero…y dime la verdad-pronuncie seriamente pero muy feliz y divertida en el fondo…solo se preocupa por lo que sea mejor para mi

-lo que tú quieras

-Edward-casi lo regañe esta vez

-¿la verdad?-pregunto luego de un pesado suspiro

-si

-me gustaría quedarme más tiempo

-que bien, porque también yo

-¿enserio?-pregunto conectando nuestras miradas supongo que buscando un indicio de lo contrario

-sí, pero sabía que si te lo decía primero te quedarías solo porque yo quiero

-¿y no es lo que tú estás haciendo?

-te amo…-me acerque a darle un beso-…pero no lo haría, aquí sucedió algo muy importante…varias cosas importantes y no quisiera empañarlo quedándome solo porque si-sonrió un poco ante mis palabras

-¿y si te hubiera dicho que quiero irme?-entrecerró ligeramente los ojos

-habría respetado tu decisión…-respondí seriamente mirándolo a los ojos-o…habría tratado de convencerte-ahora termine divertida jugando con él

-¿cómo?-quiso asomarse un ligero rastro de esa sonrisa torcida que me enloquece

-aaammm…-deje un beso en su mentón-pues…-me acerque hasta la comisura de sus labios-¡películas!

-¿qué?¿películas?

-sip, traje unas películas…son muy entretenidas, te las mostrare-seguí jugando con el…espero que entienda que solo es un juego

-películas-repitió dejando escapar el aire de sus pulmones…me divirtió un poco-si…aamm…pero, ahora que lo pienso yo también necesito una ducha-trato de que su voz no sonara afectada…pero lo capte

-ok…aquí te espero

Mordí mi labio cuando su figura se perdió tras la pared que conduce a la habitación, tuve que esforzarme mucho para que mi cuerpo no reaccionara…Edward…desnudo…bajo la ducha…demonios ¿cómo es que sigo sentada aquí y no compartiendo esa ducha? Ciertamente aun me siento…ligeramente deprimida pero este tiempo lo planee para nosotros, para estar juntos, para divertirnos y no lo voy a desperdiciar…ya veré luego como manejarme si sigo sintiéndome mal

En primera no creí que necesitaríamos películas…música o ningún tipo de otra distracción, lo del anillo salió a última hora en mis planes, la verdad creí que nos la pasaríamos…ya saben; lo traje por él, por si quería distraerse en algo mientras dormía…aunque anoche se me olvido.

Aunque este lugar tiene calefacción encendí la chimenea, me prepare unos bocadillos y fui a la habitación a cambiarme, quisiera ponerme uno de los shorts que le gustan.

-¿seguro que quieres quedarte?-pregunte tras escuchar que solo esta ahí parado bajo el agua creo que sin moverse

-si…ya voy lo siento

-no lo decía por eso, relájate

-eso intento-apenas si pude escuchar esa última frase, trate de no darle importancia y regrese a la sala

La película inicio hace unos minutos pero no le he puesto nada de atención…solo quiero que Edward este auqui y me abrace…

-lamento la tardanza amor-llego sacudiendo un poco su cabello aun húmedo-es solo que…-el respaldo del sofá tapaba la vista pero en cuanto me vio se quedo callado-…¿porque te cambiaste?-pronuncio tensamente recorriéndome con la mirada

-me siento mas cómoda con estos shorts que con los jeans-y creí que estar con menos ropa no ayudaría a recuperar nuestro humor…pensé; extendí mi mano pero no la tomo-vamos Edward siéntate-tuve que levantarme y casi empujarlo para que lo hiciera

-¿y de que se trata la película?-de nuevo su voz sonó retenida

-la verdad no tengo idea, no le he puesto atención-de nuevo me acosté subiendo mis piernas en su regazo

-bella-casi susurro

-¿qué?

-aahh…¿de verdad estas bien?-respondió luego de aclararse la garganta y removerse un poco

-ya te dije que si, eres tu quien me preocupa ¿estas bien?

-estuviste llorando, debes seguir muy triste, ¡no debería pensar en otra cosa!-más que nada pensó en voz alta y termino casi como un regaño

-es cierto que aun me siento algo extraña…no quería llorar…

-no quise decir que…-me interrumpió tomando una de mis manos

-por favor déjame terminar-solo asintió-de haber sabido como terminaría no lo habría hecho ahora…cuando el ambiente era tan diferente, es solo que creí que…funcionaria-beso mi mano tiernamente en apoyo-pero tienes razón y…voy a creer sinceramente en tus palabras, cuando tenga que pasar pasara…así que no pienso deprimirme…y si puedo me voy a divertir-lo mire directamente

-eres realmente increíble ¿lo sabes?-llevo una de sus manos hasta acariciar una vez más mi mejilla

-solo tenía una ligera sospecha, pero gracias por confirmarlo-de nuevo bromee-y…¿en que estabas pensando?-de nuevo se tenso recorriéndome con esa mirada oscurecida-¿quieres que te diga primero?-asintió sin decir nada-me molesto no haber traído mas encaje-esa sonrisa torcida acompaño sus caricias en mis rodillas-y…por eso…-caricias que suben un poco cada segundo haciéndome difícil poder hablar-…por eso…no me…puse nada-esta vez fue un gruñido lo que salió de su pecho llevando sus dedos un poco más rápido hasta recorrerme por encima del muy delgado short-¡aaahhh!

Afortunadamente el sofá es lo suficientemente ancho para que quepamos los dos acostados…maldición al agacharse a besar mi cuello pude sentir su erección en mi pierna…

-trate de estar calmado…tome esa maldita ducha tratando inútilmente de alejar de mi mente la imagen de tu cuerpo desnudo sobre mi…me llevas al límite mi amor-susurro sobre mi piel haciendo a un lado la tela y tocándome directamente

-¡aaahhh!...mmmmmmm…-sus dedos se dirigían a mi entrada pero su erección hacia cada vez más presión en mi pierna y ya no resistí mas, lo tome de los hombros, lo empuje hasta que estuvo totalmente acostado y de inmediato me subí a horacadas en él. Tome su playera y simplemente se la arranque, de inmediato me acerque la devorar su torso, tan suave y duro…como esculpido en el más fino mármol, mis besos bajaban rápidamente, ya quiero llegar…ya quiero probarlo…

-maldición bella-gruño con placer cuando al desesperarme por no poder desabrochar su pantalón…también lo rompí…junto con su bóxer, revelándome por fin esa magnífica parte de su anatomía; esta vez me tome mi tiempo, pase suave y lentamente mi lengua por la punta-¡aaahhh!-lentamente baje, solo con un ligero y casi imperceptible toque, por toda la extensión de su miembro-¡demonios!-subí de nuevo para lentamente empezar a introducirlo en mi boca enredando mi lengua y dando un lento pero intenso masaje con mi mano-¡maldición bella así!-sentir sus manos en mi nuca, enredándose en mi cabello me hicieron acelerar mis movimientos, succione rápido y duro…-¡Bella!-sentí su delicioso sabor chocar y deslizarse por mi garganta…aun así no me detuve, continúe succionando, lamiendo…probando mi dulce favorito-¡demonios bella de verdad quieres matarme!-volvió a gruñir esta vez tomando el control del ritmo….-¡mmmmmm así amor…mas!-mi instinto me decía separarme al menos un momento para respirar mejor pero mis ganas no me dejaron…continúe…continúe hasta que…-¡demonios…beeellaaa!-sentir de nuevo ese delicioso liquido en mi garganta casi me hace llegar a mí, esta vez sí detuve mis movimientos pero no evite recoger hasta la última gota con mi lengua…sintiendo de nuevo la dureza de su erección…de hecho esta no desistió desde el principio. En un movimiento que casi me mareo por lo rápido que sucedió y por la intensidad de mis emociones, ya había cambiado nuestras posiciones y tenía su boca directamente en mi sexo

-¡aaahhh!-maldición casi no sentí el momento en que me arranco el short-¡aaahhh mas!-ya tenía unos ligeros espasmos…y con sus acciones no creo aguantar mucho-¡Edward!...¡aaahhh…mas!-me envistió con sus dedos mas rápidamente y prácticamente mordió mi muy hinchado clítoris y…-¡Eeedwaaard!-tampoco se detuvo cuando alcance mi orgasmo, supongo que era su intención hacer lo mismo que yo pero estoy demasiado ansiosa-por favor te necesito-trate de atraerlo por los hombros pero no me hizo caso-amor de verdad que ya no aguanto…por favor-literalmente suplique lo que lo hizo levantar su rostro de mi…sin pensarlo me levante, indicándole (con un movimiento tal vez un poco…o demasiado brusco) que se sentara, de inmediato me subí a horcadas en él y lo posicione en mi entrada casi dejándome caer sobre su erección

-¡aaahhh!...demonios bella, eres tan ardiente-tomo mi playera y me la arranco junto con el sostén, de inmediato metió uno de mis pezones en su boca tomándome de las caderas reafirmando mis movimientos. Enrede mis manos en su cabello casi sintiéndome desfallecer de tanto placer-¡si mi amor! ¡demonios! ¡Beeellaaa!

-¡Eeedwaaaard!-prácticamente gritamos al mismo tiempo y por fin caí rendida sobre él…

-…casi me siento exhausto-susurro haciendo figuras en mi espalda

-¡si claro!-apenas si tuve voz para burlarme-y que lastima porque aun no terminamos

-¿a no?-contesto entre risas

-nop…mañana hay escuela-como la vez pasada resoplo ante la idea-y vamos a ir-agregue enderezándome un poco para mirarlo, sonrió rodando un poco los ojos-tendremos deberes, tareas y quiero pasar tiempo con mi hija…

-nuestra-me interrumpió con una ceja enarcada

-si nuestra-me corregí ahora siendo yo quien rodara los ojos-y también está el resto de la familia

-¿quieres decir que no volveremos a hacerlo en la semana?-me tomo más fuertemente de las caderas y me empezó a abalanzar lentamente

-no lo sé…tal vez no

-¿segura?-puso una sonrisa demasiado picara deslizando lentamente su pulgar por mi vientre hasta llegar a mi otra vez hinchado clítoris

-mmmmm…dije tal vez-respondí apenas con voz escuchando su risa

-hhmm…creo que tu sofá ya no sirve-sus palabras y que se detuviera me permitieron ponerle atención y notar a lo que se refería

-sería mejor regresar a la habitación o terminaremos con la cabaña-no le tomo ni un segundo llegar-¿eso era necesario?-pregunte entre risas al aferrarme a el por el casi mareo

-lo siento amor…pero no hay tiempo que perder

EDWARD POV

Tiene el anillo…lo tiene…¿cómo?...bien eso no importa, lo que importa es ella y que lo tiene, acepto que saber que no se perdió me alegra, después de todo es el anillo de mi madre y significa mucho para nosotros…o al menos para mí.

Mi querida bella tenía su esperanza puesta en que al verlo…al ponérselo sus recuerdos regresarían…una idea que también me ilusiono pero que no sucedió, demonios a mí también me gustaría que recordara todo…solo queda esperar.

Pensar en como lloro rompe mi muerto corazón, es por esto que trate de relajarle pero mi querida bella tenia otros planes, en cuanto la vi de nuevo con esos mínimos shorts…cuando me dijo que no traía bragas…mis pensamientos de cuando estaba tomando su ducha volvieron…maldición en ese momento como desee poder entrar con ella, admirarla mientras el agua se deslizaba por su hermoso cuerpo…poder hundirme en ella…escucharla gemir…jadear…gritar…justo como lo hace ahora…

-¡aaahhhh!¡mas mi amor…mas Edward!

-¿acaso eres insaciable mi ardiente bella?...recuerda que puedo seguir toda la eternidad-advertí casi divertido y con todo el placer que me provoca

Esta vez sí que pasamos toda la tarde…y parte de la noche haciendo el amor, no se que hora es pero ya debe ser más de media noche…

-¡Eeedwaaard! ¡Beeellaaa!

Luego que alcanzáramos el ultimo de la larga lista de orgasmos que hemos tenido estos días por fin dijo estar rendida abrazándose a mi pecho…

-Edward-su voz sonó muy cansada

-dime

-tengo que llegar a casa una hora antes de salir a la escuela-eso me dio un poco de risa

-no vayas, mejor quédate…a descansar-aclare, aunque no me importaría que se quedara para otra cosa

-no puedo, me dieron permiso de salir solo si regresaba a esa hora y no faltaba a clases-esas otras palabras me dieron más risa, 'le dieron permiso'-no te rías-golpeo levemente mi pecho riendo un poco ella también

-esta bien amor, lo que tu digas…por ahora descansa

-te amo-volteo un poco dejando un pequeño beso en mi pecho

-yo te amo mucho mas-le respondí con uno en su cabeza y la abrace fuertemente

¿Cómo es que todo ha resultado tan extraño y magnifico al mismo tiempo? mi bella…mi hermosa bella, cuanto te amo…

…

-bella…bella…-no quiero despertarla, mejor debería descansar, pero sé que si no lo hago se molestara-"bella amor"-tal vez así seria mas suave…si me escucha

-Edward-parece que si en cuanto termine de decirlo…mejor dicho pensarlo susurro mi nombre

-"bella ya es hora"-de nuevo susurro mi nombre pero en esta ocasión me llamo la atención que algunas cosas a nuestro alrededor se movieran-"¿bella?"-lo intente de nuevo…y ocurrió otra vez…que raro-"amor…"

-"ya se…ya voy"-me respondió mentalmente un poco enfurruñada…note que en esta ocasión nada paso; muy raro, se estiro un poco alzando su torso en el acto…viendo ese par de pechos que me vuelven loco-"estoy cansada…pero necesito una ducha"-aun con los ojos cerrados me sujeto del cuello, cortando mis antiguos pensamientos y me atrajo para un beso-"me ayudas"-prácticamente gruñí, sin decir nada mas la tome entre mis brazos y aun besándonos nos lleve al cuarto de baño, la deje en el piso mientras intentaba despertar por completo, abrí la regadera a una temperatura que considere buena pare ella y nos metimos abrazados. Nos enjabonamos el uno al otro, acariciándonos suave…lento, nos besamos de la misma forma y a pesar de que tenía ganas de volver a hacerle el amor…solo fue eso, solo caricias y besos que se sintieron muy bien. Salimos y repetimos el acto pero ahora secándonos el uno al otro…

-¿qué hora es?-pregunto mientras la admiraba vestirse maldiciendo internamente esa tela por atreverse a cubrir el maravilloso cuerpo de mi esposa

-no te preocupes nos da tiempo llegar a la hora en que quedaste…o podríamos llegar mas rápido-entrecerré los ojos tratando de que al menos me mostrara verla viajar

-no creo-respondió entre risas, obviamente me entendió-después, ahora hay que irnos…¿quieres dejar tus cosas o…?

-las dejare…tal vez las necesite aquí después-susurre sobre su oído, abrazándola por la espalda-aunque debo traer más, rompiste mi ropa

-fuimos los dos, además tu también rompiste mi ropa-me contesto al encaminarnos a la salida

-empate…y…te comprare más, sobre todo si es encaje-deje un intenso beso en su cuello

-tengo bastante

-pero necesitaras mas

-o mejor no rompas mi ropa

-no prometo nada, me pones muy ansioso…como un loco-la atrape entre mi cuerpo y el auto en un profundo beso

-ya vámonos-sonrió hermosamente antes de abrirle la puerta…

-no se me ocurrió preguntarte antes ¿esa cabaña es tuya?

-si-respondió en medio de una casi carcajada-aaammm…todos los fines de semana iba con mis padres…de la forma en que lo hago-asentí atento a sus palabras-pero aquí creían que solo salía de la cuidad…en auto, necesitaba un lugar al cual "llegar" y no sé, desde que vi esa cabaña me gusto, tenía un toque de…, no se solo me gusto y la compre-¿será que le recordó nuestro primer hogar?

-entonces casi no la usas

-no

-con razón

-¿qué?

-me pareció…muy bien decorada pero…algo impersonal

-ah…si

-cuando me comunique mentalmente contigo…note algunas cosas se movieron un poco…¿sabes algo de eso?

-reneesme y las chicas me contaron, no se exactamente qué sucede pero mi teoría es que como no tienes un acceso total a mi mente para poder comunicarnos, cuando estoy dormida y lo intentas…"choca" de alguna forma con mi mente y me hace emanar energía que hace vibrar a las cosas pequeñas

-waow-ni siquiera pensé cuando dije eso, estoy un poco asombrado

-pero solo es una teoría

A pesar de sus esfuerzos por lo contrario se le estaban cerrando los ojos y bostezaba mucho…

-¿bella…aamm…te dejo aquí o…entro?

-tranquilo, mis papas saben que estaba contigo

-¿enserio?

-si-respondió entre risas

Llegamos y la deje en su casa, no alcance a captar a nadie esperándola pero aun así bella quiso llegar a la hora acordada…

-nos vemos en un rato

-que terca eres, se nota que estas cansada

-supongo que suena absurdo, pero no me gusta faltar

-si es lo que tú quieres-la abrace y bese-nos vemos en un rato

Luego de verla entrar a su casa regrese a la mía…cuanto me molesta estar separados

…

-¡vaya! creí que se iban a perder al menos una semana-se burlo emmett desde su habitación, nadie le siguió el juego pero si rieron

Llegando la hora me reuní con los demás para ir a la escuela…

-jajaja les dije que no sabía-grito emmett y note que ninguno trae uniforme

-¿qué…?-deje la frase incompleta viendo en las mentes de los demás algo sobre unos problemas en las tuberías o algo así en la escuela y que estaría cerrada unos días-¿por qué no me avisaron antes?-sobretodo antes de separarme de mi hermosa bella…pensé

-si no apagaran los celulares, tal vez les abríamos avisado-esa fue Alice, ella pudo haberlo visto ¿por qué demonios no lo vio? Rodee los ojos y fui a saludar a Nessy, después de todo hace dos días que no la veo

-hola papa

-ni siquiera hay necesidad de preguntarte como estas, con la sonrisa de idiota que traías hace rato y lo furioso que te pusiste al saber que no habrá escuela no hay necesidad-esta vez incluso mi hija no pudo evitar una pequeña risita ante el comentario de emmett-eso sin contar que se perdieron dos días y que traes la esencia de bellita impregnada

-ya cállate emmett

-¿al menos la dejaste dormir? Recuerda que ahora es humana-no se porque me molesto en intentar frenarlo, iba a regresar a mi habitación a cambiarme cuando el móvil de Nessy sonó

-es mama…¿hola?-por supuesto me quede

-si no tienen planes ¿les parece si salimos al rato?

-¡uuyyy hermanito! debiste ser más rápido si querías secuestrarla otra vez

-"¿papa?"-Nessy me miro no sabiendo que responderle a bella y he hice un ademan para que contestara lo que quisiera…claro que me gustaría estar a solas con ella pero también Nessy, y sobre todo, es bella quien quiere pasar tiempo con ella…con todos

-por supuesto ¿a dónde?-regrese a mi habitación mientras se ponían de acuerdo, me cambie de ropa rápidamente y salí en dirección a bella…

-¿no podías esperar a vernos al rato?

-no, te extraño-respondí con sinceridad

Nos la pasamos casi toda la mañana encerrados en su habitación, bajó solo un rato a despedirse de su familia; como estoy aquí no le pareció lo mejor cuando July quiso platicar con ella pero insistí en que lo hiciera…

-lo siento ¿me tarde?

-si así hubiera sido no importa bella, debiste haber dormido toda la mañana y en cambio te mantuviste despierta por mi culpa

-nos la hemos pasado acostados y he descansado

-pasamos días totalmente solos, es entendible que quieras pasar tiempo con los demás y…

-aunque sí quiero pasar tiempo con los demás-me interrumpió dejando un ligero beso en la comisura de mis labios-me gusta más estar contigo

Continuamos así, solo disfrutando de nuestra compañía hasta que llego la hora de reunirnos con la familia…

-jajaja eso es divertido-el aliento de mi bella golpeo mi cuello al pedirme que la llevara en mi espalda hasta mi casa

-te lo dije mono araña

-vamos-como llegamos a mi habitación tuvimos que bajar-¿Esme vendrán con nosotros?-pregunto al encontrarla

-claro cariño y…¿alba y leo van a venir?

-no, tienen mucho trabajo

En cuanto todos estuvieron reunidos salimos hacia ningún lugar en especifico, solo paseamos por varios sitios. Por supuesto emmett ha querido molestar desde que vio a bella pero le advertí que se contuviera, pero se desquita lanzándome comentarios mentales ¡aaajjj!…

-por supuesto que la más sexy es mi rose-terminamos en una especie de karaoke al aire libre y todas las mujeres subieron a cantar…excepto bella, no le gusta

-canta mejor reneesme-le contesto bella mirando a nuestra hija

-todas las voces son hermosas por igual, pero míralas a todas…-se acerco abrazándola por los hombros…y separándola de mi-…acepta que mi rose es la más ardiente-por favor…rose no es nada comparada con mi bella, estaba en este pensamiento cuando su voz atrajo mi atención

-¡ardiente!-repitió un poco más alto

-si…ardiente, sabía que tu también lo verías-agrego emmett divertido de la reacción de bella

-¡rose ardiente!-repitió una vez mas pero esta vez cerrando los ojos ¿qué ocurre?

-relájate bellita me voy a poner celoso-continuo bromeando haciendo regresar a bella a nuestro mundo

-no seas bobo-lo empujo levemente volteando a ver a las demás quienes ya vienen de regreso

BELLA POV

Estábamos en una especie de karaoke cuando uno de los comentarios que hizo emmett me recordó que aun no le digo a rose…¿cómo puede postergarlo tanto?...¡rayos prácticamente lo había olvidarlo!

-¿rose?

-¿qué pasa bella?-debió notar mi mueca de disculpa

-creo que le gustas-emmett trato de volver a bromar pero lo corte

-ahora no emmett esto es importante-pronuncie lo más seria que pude-desde hace mucho he querido decirte algo…-continúe mirando a rose-en serio perdón por no haberlo hecho antes

-¿qué cosa?-note a todos a nuestro alrededor con toda su atención en mis palabras

-mmm…seria mejor si te muestro-le indique que nos alejáramos de ese lugar

-¿qué?-volvió a preguntar entre curiosa y divertida

-suéltalo bellita-volvió a intervenir emmett

-necesito que te enojes…mucho-le dije cuando al fin encontramos un poco de "privacidad"

-¿por qué?-frunció mucho el ceño y alcance a escuchar los susurros de los demás-bella no es bueno que me enoje, entiendo que eres muy fuerte pero…-mi risita la interrumpió y pude notar que le molesto

-no te preocupes por mí, es importante y créeme…será algo bueno

-¿pero de que se trata?

-puedo decirte pero será mas interesante si lo descubres

-¿que es bella?-se acerco Edward hasta abrazarme

-si no le conté a ella tampoco lo hare con los demás-conteste divertida-…entonces rose ¿aceptas?

-mmm…pues…

-por favor, valdrá la pena

-pues no estoy muy convencida…pero…bueno

-no no no espera, ¿vas a hacer enojar a mi osita?¿pero después como vamos a…?

-¡cállate emmett!-lo regaño rose y de inmediato la obedeció, casi suelto una risa ante eso

-ok…hay que ir a un lugar…despoblado y será mejor que solo vaya rose…

-¡no! ni creas que me voy a separar de ti-de inmediato protesto Edward

-ni yo, se que eres fuerte mama pero…deberíamos estar cerca por si…

-eso no será necesario

-bella no las vamos a dejar solas-esta vez fue Esme y me rendí.

Les pedí que fuéramos cerca del prado, no exactamente ahí no quiero arruinarlo, obviamente todo el camino preguntaron, sobre todo Edward pero no solté ni una sola palabra…

-bien, quiero que todos se alejen…excepto tu Jasper, necesito que me ayudes a hacerla enojar

-bella no creo que…-sonó bastante inseguro

-por favor confíen en mi-pedí a todos y en especial a ellos dos, miraron un momento a Edward y asintieron

Los demás se alejaron una distancia importante aunque no es nada para su excelente vista…

-¡aaajjj! me revienta no ver nada-Alice rezongo como niña chiquita

Puse mis manos a los costados de la cabeza de rose y trate de abrir su mente…

-¿qué…?-pronuncio al marearse un poco-¿qué hiciste?

-ya verás…Jasper envía tus ondas de ira mas fuertes-empezaron a sentirse, a mi no me afectaron por supuesto, a rose por otro lado…

-bella no se si esto…es una…buena idea-pronuncio rose con los puños y dientes apretados

-no nos podemos detener ahora-claro que podemos pero será mejor seguir-mas fuerte Jasper

-pero bella…

-mas fuerte-ordene subiendo la voz y me hizo caso, rose cerro ojos y se tenso como nunca-nadie debe acercarse, pase lo que pase ¿entendieron?-pronuncie lo más duramente que me fue posible mirando al resto de la familia

-bella…¿qué es lo que intentas?…porque estoy a punto de…-le costó tanto a rose decirlo

-Jasper aléjate un poco más pero no te detengas-de inmediato me obedeció y quedo a medio camino de los demás, le di a mi cuerpo toda la resistencia de la que era capaz y devolví mi atención a rose-apuesto a que quieres matar a alguien-innecesariamente susurre cerca de su oído

-bella-pronuncio como advertencia en posición de ataque

-no te reprimas

-"bella esta no es una buena idea…"

-"Edward confía en mi…voy a provocar que me ataque"

-"pero bella…"

-no…no…-rose seguía conteniéndose

-¿crees que una debilucha como tu podría dañarme?-pronuncie lo mas burlonamente que me salió y antes de terminar la frase me gruño mostrando sus colmillos y poso sus ojos en mi, su mirada es ira pura…a cualquier otro le habría dado un infarto por el miedo…yo, pues si me dio un poquito de miedo pero no deje que me afectara

-"bella…amor…"

-"tú mejor que nadie sabe que soy fuerte y resistente; Edward es importante que no dejes que nadie se acerque…lo que va a pasar…si lo logramos, podría matarlos o lastimarme, por favor asegúrate que nadie se acerque"

-"lo hare pero tú me preocupas, rose es muy explosiva cuando se enoja"-me reí sonoramente de la frase de Edward provocando que rose se abalanzara contra mi…

-¡bella! ¡rose!


	56. Chapter 56

EDWARD POV

-"tú sabes que soy resistente y fuerte, Edward es importante que no dejes que nadie se acerque…lo que va a pasar…si lo logramos, podría matarlos o lastimarme, por favor asegúrate que nadie se acerque"

¿Como se le ocurre hacer esto? sé que es muy fuerte…me lo demostró pero no voy a resistir ver como la atacan…¿porque diablos tiene que ser tan terca?

-bella va a provocar que la ataque-pensé y les informe a velocidad vampírica usando el susurro más bajo que pude

-¿qué?, ¿pero qué le pasa?, ¡está loca!, ¿pero en que está pensando?-emitieron todos a la misma velocidad

-ella sabe lo que hace-espero-me informo que si nos acercamos…posiblemente moriríamos…

-¿qué?¿mi rose?-emmett se adelanto un paso pero lo alcance

-emmett, estoy seguro que bella puede controlar la situación…si ninguno de nosotros interfiere, de lo contrario podrían lastimarse ellas y nosotros, por favor ayúdenme, el primero que va a salir corriendo hacia ellas seré yo…pero no debemos, por favor…

-entendemos, haremos lo posible, por supuesto hijo-volvieron a responder al mismo tiempo

-"lo hare pero tú me preocupas, rose es muy explosiva cuando se enoja"-le comunique a bella bastante preocupado pero ella soltó una muy sonora carcajada provocando que rose…explotara

-¡bella! ¡rose!-gritamos todos al mismo tiempo

-¡no…!-fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir al recibir el impacto de rose, de inmediato me entro la necesidad de ir hasta ella y quitársela de encima…

-¡no se muevan!-escuche la voz de Carlisle y me contuve

En el momento que la alcanzo, bella lanzo a rose bastante lejos, gruño sumamente furiosa y regreso a atacarla de nuevo, asi varias ocasiones…bella casi no se movió de su posición original, solo recibe el impacto sin sufrir muchas consecuencias y la aparta…

-¿eso…es to…do lo que…tienes?-pronuncio entre los muy variados ataques

En la última vez si rodaron un poco, rose intento morderla pero bella no lo permitió aunque esta vez no solo tuvo que alejarla si no golpearla…

-no quiero ver, no quiero ver-escuche la voz preocupada de mi hija, todos tienen tantos pensamientos revueltos que decidí tratar de bloquearlos

-parece que…si sabe lo que hace…aun no entiendo que pretende-esa fue Esme-¿y de donde salen chispas?-hasta ese momento las note, repartidas alrededor de ellas

-no te detengas Jasper-pronuncio bella al momento que el ataque se detuvo con rose totalmente furiosa preparando su nuevo ataque…esta buscando sus puntos débiles, sabe que bella no es tan rápida como ella…planea arrancarle los brazos…

-Edward…nos dijiste que…-sentí que Carlisle me tomo del brazo, sin darme cuenta avance un poco, no respondí nada solo (y con mucho esfuerzo) me detuve. Bella se movió unos pasos a su derecha totalmente alerta a las reacciones de rose

-perdedora-pronuncio burlona y al momento de terminar rose ya la tenía contra el suelo partiendo en pedazos un tronco que se les atravesó, a pesar del fuerte impacto lograron mantenerse en la superficie. Se me hizo un hoyo en el estomago cuando rose logro tomar uno de sus brazos, lo estiro y clavo la mordida en el hombro de bella

-¡bella! ¡rose no!-sonaron varias voces, fui detenido por Carlisle de nuevo, aunque el también pensaba en ir a parar esto

-déjame deten…-solté totalmente furioso pero me interrumpió el quejido de dolor…de rose…cuando bella uso un movimiento para golpearla en el rostro, arrojándola bastante lejos.

-¡aaaahhhhjj!-rose rugió con inmensa ira

No pasó ni medio segundo cuando regreso y se arrojo a golpearle la cara, logro darle varios puñetazos…me partieron el corazón cada uno

-¿eso es humo?-escuche la voz de Alice sumamente afectada

-si ¿de donde…?-en ese momento vimos mas chispas…bastante cerca de ellas, ¿de dónde salen? no hay nada cerca de ellas que produzca chispas

Mientras estaba en mis cavilaciones bella invirtió los papeles y ahora rose esta en el piso recibiendo los golpes…pero no se defiende…algo la esta rodeando impidiendo que mueva brazos y piernas

-¿qué es eso?

-parece metal…que raro

-¡te voy a…!-el grito de rose fue callado por el puño de bella

-maldita sea ¿pero que…?-ese fue emmett, al ser detenido por los demás

-¡fuego!-grito Nessy, de repente el árbol que estaba totalmente destrozado a su alrededor y otro tanto de vegetaciones se incendiaron un poco-¡aléjense de…!

Antes que terminara la frase, bella volvió a darle un fuerte golpe y el fuego se extendió como si hubiera explotado una bomba

-¡mama! ¡rose! ¡bella!-gritamos todos al mismo tiempo y esta vez nos fue inevitable acercarnos pero nos detuvimos al llegar demasiado cerca de las llamas

-¡jasper ahora cálmala!-escuchar el grito de mi bella me tranquilizo, estaba a punto de meterme a ese infierno con tal de encontrarla, hasta ahora note que Jasper tuvo que retroceder para no ser alcanzado; de inmediato se puso a la tarea de repartir olas de calma a todos, aunque enfocándose en rose

-¡aaaahhhhh!-el grito de rose sonó, furioso, frustrado…

-calma rose ya paso…lo hiciste excelente-bella trato de sonar lo más serena y dulce pero se le nota el esfuerzo de mantenerla quieta…supongo

-¡aaahhh bella! ¿pero qué…?-esta vez sonó mas asustada que enojada

-jajaja ¿ya se te conectaron las neuronas otra vez?-parece que rose dejo de pelear-no te muevas

El fuego empezó a ceder y alcanzamos a verlas, rose aun en el piso ya sin esa cosa rodeándola y con bella sobre ella como protegiéndola con su cuerpo, afortunadamente el fuego no las alcanzo…

-¿osita estas bien?-jamás había escuchado a emmett tan preocupado

-sí, si lo estoy, no te acerques-la voz de rose temblaba un poco-¿qué fue lo que paso bella?

-que eres mas poderosa de lo que todos creían, termina de calmarte…solo tú puedes parar esto-señalo alrededor con la llamas un poco lejos de ellas

-¿yo hice esto?-pronuncio sorprendida al levantarse

-si, fue un poco…intenso, ¿crees que valió la pena enojarte?

-mmm…pues…, ya para Jasper, me estas durmiendo

No se detuvo hasta que bella asintió con una sonrisa…

-se que no lo necesitas pero respira, piensa en algo que te tranquilice…que te de paz-rose cerró los ojos y la imagen de emmett abrazándola, diciéndole que la ama la hizo sonreír como nunca; el fuego comenzó a apagarse, los arboles y demás vegetación que alcanzaron las llamas quedaron hechos cenizas, casi no hay humo de lo rápido que todo se consumió-¿estás lo suficientemente tranquila para se acerquen los demás?

-si-bella hizo un ademan, y como ya estaba todo totalmente apagado, literalmente corrimos hasta ellas

-no la abrumen-nos advirtió, rose y emmett se abrazaron como nunca y yo a bella por supuesto

-¿estas bien?-pregunte pegado a su odio por el fuerte abrazo que le di

-si…no tengo nada-me beso tiernamente

-no vuelvan a hacer eso me asustaron-las lagrimas de mi hija cayeron como cascadas

-no llores, lo siento, cálmate Nessy-soltamos todos al mismo tiempo

-¿están bien?-Nessy volteo a verlas, mas a bella, no solo por ser su mama si no porque ella parece más frágil…aunque solo parece

-yo si…aunque enserio pegas fuerte-le comento rose a bella pasando una mano por su rostro, por supuesto no tiene rastro de haber sufrido daño

-igual tu-le respondió bella con una risita-y también estoy bien-nos miro tratando de acomodar un poco su blusa bastante desgarrada por la mordida de rose…

-ni siquiera tienes marcas-le dije en voz alta pasando mis dedos por su hombro

-en serio lo siento bella, ni siquiera me di cuenta…

-déjalo rose, esa era mi intención, créeme que todo lo que paso lo planee…y perdón por lo que te dije y…por golpearte

-está bien

-¿cómo lograste que rose hiciera esto?-pregunto Alice

-yo solo la hice enojar, ella hizo lo demás

-pero, rose se ha enojado antes…mucho-esta vez fue emmett

-ella "nació" con este don, yo solo…la ayude a liberar su talento

-¿como es que no lo había manifestado antes?-esta vez fue Carlisle, está sumamente sorprendido y curioso

-estaba demasiado oculto en su mente…-le respondió mirando a rose-creo que fue tu instinto de conservación, si hubieras hecho esto sola lo más seguro es que…te…hubieras…

-incendiado-rose termino por ella-y por lo tanto "muerto"-emmett la abrazo mas a él queriendo no imaginarlo

-es importante que no intentes esto sola, no paso nada porque evite que las llamas nos alcanzaran, por favor trata de no enojarte mucho o…tener cualquier emoción fuerte

-¿cualquiera?-emmett trato de bromear sonando insinuante para mejorar su ánimo…y el de todos

-lo lamento-bella respondió dramáticamente siguiéndole el juego-rose será mejor que nos quedemos un rato por aquí…por si tuvieras que hacerlo otra vez

-esta bien

-¿aun no entiendo cómo es que jamás lo había manifestado ni un poco?

-no lo se…¿les importa si dejamos las preguntas para después?-termino recargándose un poco en mi pecho

-claro, por supuesto-todos empezaron a dispersarse con variados pensamientos y emociones supongo, Jasper está bastante contrariado

-demonios osita, eres más ardiente de lo que creí-emmett tomo a rose de la cintura y se besaron apasionadamente…demasiado como para querer estar presentes

-es enserio chicos-advirtió bella algo divertida antes de tomarla en brazos

-tienes que quedarte también…¿no sería mejor que descansaras?-pregunte besando su frente

-no, rose puede necesitarme-la lleve hasta donde el pasto no había sido alcanzado y nos sentamos recargados en una roca

-me asuste mucho

-tú mejor que nadie sabes que…

-bella…-la hice que me viera a los ojos-"yo no…llegue a atacarte como lo hizo rose"-le comunique bastante consternado-puedes ser la persona más fuerte del universo, puedes ser totalmente indestructible pero…si veo que alguien te ataca…entrare en pánico…querré…

-no te pongas así, lo siento-me atrajo por el cuello y me beso como nunca-"lo último que quise fue hacerte sentir mal…a cualquiera"-me comunico aun besándonos-desde hace mucho que se esto y no le había dicho nada, tenía que ser ahora porque con lo revueltas que he tenido las ideas quien sabe hasta cuándo habría pasado

BELLA POV

Oficialmente estoy impresionada, no creí que rose fuera tan poderosa, si esperaba una explosión pero no como la que ocurrió…¡woaw!

Por supuesto todos se preocuparon por lo que estaban viendo, de principio no me parecía buena idea que supieran lo fuerte que soy y otros detalles de mí, pero me di cuenta que es necesario…por si acaso, solo espero que esto no me traiga problemas.

A pesar de que ya le había mostrado a Edward que puedo defenderme del ataque de un vampiro se preocupo…y mucho; acepto que no fue la misma situación, a pesar de que él me inmovilizo en el piso en medio de una cacería ciertamente no me ataco, y rose…ella hasta me mordió, en serio lo preocupe…

-¿alguna vez te he contado que soñé contigo la primera noche que te…reencontré?-los dos sonreímos, él algo incomodo supongo que por el recuerdo de Nico

-no, no me habías dicho nada…"¿y qué soñaste mi amor?"-me dijo lo ultimo mentalmente y en un tono claramente sugerente

-"nada de eso"-respondí decepcionándolo-me sorprendió un poco, jamás había pasado y menos por un ser…diferente, de inmediato me sentí en confianza y…aamm…feliz. Cuando nos…presentamos en la escuela y me sonreíste…-casi solté un suspiro que lo hizo reír

-creí que no te había afectado en nada, me desespere un poco, supuse que no te gustaba…por lo menos

-inicie el recorrido porque empecé a imaginar…cómo se sentirían tus labios-pasé mi dedo por ellos, tan suaves, tiernos y apasionados-pero no solo fue que me gustaste…creo que desde el principio empecé a amarte, incluso creo que siempre estuve enamorada pero no sabía de quien hasta que te conocí…otra vez-la manera en que me miro fue impagable, sus ojos brillaron como nunca…de una forma tan linda…tan llena de sentimiento

-te amo bella-se acerco lento, sonriéndome como solo él sabe

-te amo, te amo Edward-susurre lo ultimo sobre sus labios…

En medio de todas las sensaciones alcance a escuchar algunos aplausos lo que hizo separarme de él y voltear a ver a nuestro querido publico…toda la familia. Me avergoncé bastante, me abrace a Edward y escondí mi cara en su pecho

-¡qué declaración bellita!-esta vez nadie regaño a emmett solo nos miraron con diferentes emociones

…

-¿cómo estas rose?-le pregunte unos cinco minutos después

-extraña…siento como si…, no puedo explicarlo, es como energía…potencia…siento el fuego en mi interior queriendo salir-pronuncio totalmente perdida en sus palabras provocando algunas chispas a su alrededor

-intenta controlar eso-Edward me ayudo a levantarme y trate de contener su poder acercándome un poco a ella…pero…es demasiado, tanto tiempo dormido le exige salir-…o mejor ven-me separe del abrazo de Edward y extendí mi brazo para que lo tomara

-¿se van a pelear otra vez?-emmett abrazo a rose impidiendo que se alejara

-no, ven rose-esta vez si la dejo caminar, nos paramos en medio del desastre que se ocasiono y pedí a Edward que llevara un gran tronco frente a nosotras-dirige toda tu concentración al tronco-Rose hizo exactamente lo que dije, note a los demás observándonos atentamente-toda la energía, el fuego…¿puedes sentirlo en este momento?

-si-varias chispas empezaron a aparecer

-arrójalo hacia el tronco, usa tu mente

-no se cómo…

-imagina que es el viento a tu alrededor, atrápalo mentalmente y solo arrójalo-parece que me entendió pues las pocas chispas a su alrededor se movieron rápidamente y al momento de hacer contacto con el tronco estallo en llamas volviéndose ceniza en un par de segundos, un maravilloso espectáculo y estando ya un poco obscuro se vio mucho mejor

-¡aaahhh! ¿eso fue bueno cierto?-rose salto de la felicidad y el publico de nuevo soltó aplausos

-estupendo rose, eres increíble

-claro que lo es-emmett llego a abrazarla y besarla-eres magnifica, maravillosa, tan ardiente…

-hijo…-Carlisle llamo su atención después de aclarase la garganta-recuerden lo que dijo bella, es estupendo que empieces a controlar tu don rose, pero hay que evitar que algo malo pase

-lo sé Carlisle-emmett y rose solo se quedaron abrazados

-"bella"-la voz mental de Ángel literalmente me hizo saltar, debe saber lo de rose…pero no suena nada feliz

-¿estás bien?-de inmediato me pregunto Edward al abrazarme

-sí-lo bese ligeramente y me aparte unos pasos mirando a la nada-"dime Ángel"

-"¿¡cómo demonios se te ocurre hacer algo así tan cerca de la cuidad?"-lo sabía

-"no creí que resultara en una explosión tan fuerte y…estamos bastante apartad…"

-"no lo suficiente"-me interrumpió con mucha tención en la voz

-"¿porque lo dices?"

-"se está hablando de la misteriosa explosión en bosque"

-¿mama estas bien?-casi no escuche la voz de mi pequeña, en respuesta solo asentí sonriendo

-"vienen para acá ¿cierto?"

-"es lo más probable"

-"lo arreglare…no quedara rastro de lo que paso"

-"bella…"-esta vez su voz sonó afectada-"…sabes que no debes exponerte de esa forma, es peligroso"

-"lo sé…lo lamento...¿hablamos después? tengo que apurarme a arreglar esto"

-"está bien"

-¿rose crees que tengas que volver a hacerlo?-pregunte volviendo mi atención a la familia

-aamm…pues…tal vez no…

-entonces por favor necesito que se vayan…todos-complete mirando a Edward

-pero…

-ahora-lo interrumpí seriamente, para que Ángel se haya puesto como se puso…-vayan a casa o a donde quieran…los alcanzare después-agregue suavizando mi voz

-será lo mejor chicos, vamos-Carlisle me ayudo y todos salieron disparados, excepto edward, reneesme y jacob

-¿segura todo está bien?-los conozco, será mejor que les cuente o no se rendirán…y tengo que apurarme

-personas se dieron cuenta-señale a mi alrededor-y tengo que hacer que parezca que nada paso

-¿podemos ayudar?-intervino un muy poco convencido Jacob

-si…yéndose…ahora-los mire a los tres

-está bien, nos vemos mama-Reneesme y Jacob salieron corriendo en la misma dirección

-no vas a irte ¿cierto?-voltee a mirar a Edward, con ese simple gesto me dijo todo-bien…ayúdame poniendo atención por si alguien se acerca

Le señale que se alejara del área dañada y yo me coloque en el centro, en un pequeño espacio en donde no se altero de ninguna forma, me acosté en ese lugar y cerré los ojos "sintiendo" mi alrededor; (he de aceptar que con mucho esfuerzo) empecé a remover cada pequeña parte quemada de aquel lugar, haciéndola tan fina que se volvió polvo el cual se llevo el fuerte viento que "casualmente" soplo. Una vez que el área quedo limpia me enfoque en la nueva vegetación, ok, esto se me está haciendo un poco más complicado…verdaderamente complicado…en medio de mi concentración escuche y sentí que Edward se alejo…debe tener una razón, ahora necesito volver a enfocarme…poco a poco sentí que la vegetación empezó a emerger del piso, solo pasto, para agregar unas flores es más esfuerzo y lo que hago ya me está costando…(por lo tanto reponer los arboles está totalmente descartado)…

-ya no se nota bella-apenas si escuche la voz de Edward inundada de varios sentimientos-¿puedo acercarme?-esta vez note más tensión que otra cosa

-si-mi voz apenas fue un susurro por el esfuerzo

-estas sangrando-sentí como limpio una humedad en mis oídos…que note hasta ahora

-estaré bien-espero

-hay que irnos-aun con los ojos cerrados me tomo delicadamente entre sus brazos-unas personas estaban por llegar aquí y se acerca un grupo

-¿me llevas a mi casa?

-tal vez Carlisle…

-no puede hacer nada-lo interrumpí abriendo los ojos por primera vez, agradeciendo no tener que sostenerme porque el mundo dio un giro ¿enserio me está afectando tanto?-solo yo puedo curarme…descansando, por favor llévame a mi casa-termine nuevamente con los ojos cerrados

-bien-sentí que afianzo su agarre y salimos disparados de ahí…haciendo que todo girara mas…maldición

EDWARD POV

Impresionante…de verdad…simplemente woaw, me pregunto si bella algún día va a dejar de sorprenderme…parece que la respuesta es no, todo esto fue tan…tan…no se qué palabra usar…

Por supuesto abría sido mejor si al regresar de desviar el camino de unas cuantas personas que querían averiguar sobre la misteriosa explosión no me hubiera encontrado con mi amada bella sangrando de los oídos…que frustrante, luego de la batalla con rose solo parecía cansada y ahora…; no sé exactamente que fue lo que hizo pero por lo que puedo ver debió ser un inmenso esfuerzo.

-¿segura que no quieres que llame a Carlisle?-le pregunte en cuanto llegamos

-no…solo necesito descansar-intente dejarla en su cama pero al no soltarme terminamos los dos en ella

-¿segura?-pase su mano sobre sus puños aferrados a mi abrigo

-estoy algo mareada pero pasara-a pesar de que tiene su carita casi escondida en mi pecho se que prácticamente no ha abierto los ojos

-pero bella…

-¡Edward! se que estas muy preocupado pero lo único que necesito en este momento ¡es descansar!-soltó muy alterada-por favor-esta vez suplico

No respondí con palabras solo la abrace más fuerte dejando un suave beso en su cabello

…

Casi media hora después sonó mi móvil…lo cual lastimo a bella…

-¿bueno?-respondí molesto en el susurro más bajo que pude viendo como mi bella trata de taparse los oídos

-lo siento ¿es un mal momento?-el susurro afectado de mi hija me hizo sentir culpable por hablarle así, después de todo no tiene ni idea

-perdóname Nessy, es que bella esta durmiendo

-¡oh! perdón…solo quería saber como esta…como resulto todo

-no te disculpes,…no se como pero casi no se nota lo que paso en el bosque y ella está bien-no quiero preocuparla…bella dijo que solo necesita descansar, espero que se recupere con eso

-¿seguro está bien? no solo se veía cansada sino…extraña-también lo note, pero supongo que fue por averiguar que la gente se dio cuenta de lo que paso

-está bien Nessy…de verdad, mejor dime como esta rose

-hasta el momento tranquila, no ha sacado chispas-rio un poco en las últimas palabras-pero si algo llegara a pasar la arrojaremos a la piscina no te preocupes

-¡oye!-se escucho el grito de rose un poco más alto de lo que bella soporto porque de nuevo se quejo

-¿esa fue mama?¿qué paso?

-tiene una pequeña jaqueca, en este momento no le gustan los ruidos fuertes

-¡oh lo siento!-rose se disculpo en un susurro

-no lo sabías-aunque si me molesto-hablamos después

-cualquier cosa avísame por favor-pidió Nessy un poco afectada

-lo hare, hasta luego…

-no debiste preocuparla-la voz un poco más serena de mi bella sonó en cuanto colgué

-trate-me disculpe besando su cabello una vez mas

-no me arrepiento de lo que hice…pero si como lo hice

-¿ya estas mejor?

-algo…si

-sigue durmiendo, procurare que no haya mas ruidos

-gracias-volteo ligeramente para dejar un beso en mi pecho-y perdóname como te hable hace rato

-tenias razón, necesitabas descansar y no te dejaba

-no es cierto…pero ahora no puedo discutírtelo-volvió a dejar un beso en mi pecho y se acomodo para seguir durmiendo…

Han pasado un par de horas y bella sigue dormida pero supongo que ya no tan mal, sus padres y July vinieron a verla y el ruido ya no le molesto…ni la despertó, como solo estaba abrazada a mí y no aferrada como hace rato pude levantarme de su cama y así nadie se dio cuenta de mi presencia

…

-¿cómo estas amor?-pregunte cuando se removió abriendo los ojos con un poco de dificultad

-mejor gracias…ya es de día-susurro lo ultimo para sí misma

-¿dormiste bien?

-sí, lamento lo de ayer…últimamente las cuestiones mentales me afectan más que las físicas-me informo en medio de un pesado suspiro, estaba por preguntar algo pero su voz alarmada me interrumpió-¿¡como esta rose!?

-tranquila…controlándose, y no te preocupes si empieza a sacar chispas la tiraran a la piscina-reímos ante la idea

-suena a broma pero podría ser una efectiva solución-me dijo entre risitas y levantándose con mejor semblante-…mmmm…necesito una…-comenzó a decir perezosamente pero se interrumpió

-¿una qué?

-una ducha-un poco de color adorno sus mejillas

-te espero-esta vez si tengo que ser considerado…pensar con las neuronas…lo que paso anoche fue intenso…no debo pensar en otra cosa más que descanse

-aamm…ok...

Me puse recitar mentalmente el directorio con nombres, apellidos y teléfonos para poder concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuera mi bella en la ducha, los recuerdos de cómo tomamos juntos la ultima…mi bella saliendo mojada para cambiarse en su armario…a mi bella desgraciadamente poniéndose ropa…demonios…

Como ha pasado en otras ocasiones al nadie saber que estoy aquí, bella baja un rato para estar con su familia y yo la espero…no me molesta, así lo acordamos. Platicó y se despidió de sus padres…y hermano cuando se fueron a trabajar, July por su parte salió a no sé dónde y de ahí iría a las practicas, parece que el gimnasio no sufrió daños y las chicas si tendrán que ir, bella se disculpo diciéndose enferma…más o menos la verdad

A pesar de su mejor semblante no quiso salir para nada (supongo que no está del todo recuperada) por eso los demás vinieron a verla un rato…pero solo un rato, para verificar que está bien…y yo aproveche para ir a cambiarme, mi camisa tiene un poco de sangre de derramo bella, aunque se dieron cuenta nadie pregunto. Ayudo el "practicar" estar en su presencia cuando hay sangre derramada porque casi no me costó estar a su lado

…

-aamm…¿Edward?-su voz rompió el cómodo silencio en el que nos sumimos

-dime-se levanto de mi pecho y nos miramos a los ojos

-tengo que ir a hablar con…-señalo el auto que se acerca

-¿quieres que me vaya?-pregunte al darme cuenta quien es

-no…si tú no quieres…pero tengo que ir

-entonces…aquí te espero

Bella sabe perfectamente que su hermano y los demás no terminamos de compaginar. Luego de un beso salió en dirección a la sala; no es que quiera ser entrometido pero mi oído vampírico es muy sensible…y me llamo la atención lo que escuche, alguien parece…molesto, pero no sé quien ya que no hablan, deben estar comunicándose mentalmente…

-lo siento-ok, esa fue bella ¿y porque diablos se disculpa con ese tipo? Su voz salió algo afectada. De nuevo el silencio y ahora…¿ese fue un vaso estrellándose en una pared?…fue demasiado para que solo se haya caído, ¿maldición que hago?...no puedo…no quiero quedarme aquí…-Ángel…-casi corrí a la sala y vi que bella intento tomarlo del brazo pero la aparto bruscamente-¡Edward!…¿que haces aquí?

-¿quién se cree este maldito imbécil para tratarte así?-pronuncie entre dientes aguantando las ganas de arrancarle la cabeza

-no…él no…, no entiendes la situación Edward, por favor…

-entiendo lo que vi-me adelante un paso y bella trato de calmarme de nuevo

-Edward de verdad que…

-bella…-ese tipo la interrumpió dándome la cara por primera vez-…el merece saber la verdad


	57. Chapter 57

_**Estoy algo indecisa al incluir este giro en la historia, sobretodo porque afecta el final que tenia planeado...ahora no tengo idea de como acabaran ciertos personajes...lo pensare muy bien, espero que les guste el cap, besos y nos leemos luego...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

BELLA POV

Como le dije a Edward no me arrepiento de lo que hice…pero si como lo hice, acepto que lo del anillo dejo mi mente un poco frágil…además de que no imagine que rose fuera a literalmente explotar de esa forma, debí buscar un lugar más alejado MUCHO mas alejado de todo.

Me dio un dolor de cabeza monumental para lo que estoy acostumbrada, todo me molestaba…todo, fui muy grosera con Edward cuando el solo se preocupa por mi…y él me comprendió…cuanto lo amo.

…

Después del día que tuvimos (un poco agitado para mi dolor de cabeza a pesar de que casi no hicimos nada) estaba tan cómoda y feliz entre sus brazos…cuando Ángel llego a casa, hemos querido hablar desde anoche pero estaba muy cansada…mareada y él sabia que Edward esta aquí, por eso lo postergamos hasta ahora.

-entonces…aquí te espero-contesto no muy feliz cuando le dije que iría a hablar con Ángel

Me pregunto si algún día podre con esta situación, a pesar de lo que se…de lo que recordé…aun lo quiero…aunque eso también duela…

-"hola"-salude mentalmente en cuanto lo vi y maldita sea ¿cuándo se me quitara este dolor de cabeza?

-"simplemente no quieres entender…no puedes hacer las cosas así ¿¡por qué no mediste las consecuencias de lo que paso y pudo haber pasado!?"

-"ya sé que…"-empezaba a defenderme…y disculparme un poco cuando me interrumpió

-"¿¡tienes idea de lo que pudo pasar contigo!? Me di cuenta de cómo te afecto ¿y si alguien te hubiera visto reparar el daño al bosque?¿si hubiera sido alguien peligroso?"-me dio la espalda notándose bastante agitado

-lo siento-tiene razón, fue muy peligroso y descuidado

-"siempre te has cuidado, siempre has hecho lo correcto, ¡no puedes seguir así bella!...¿tienes idea de lo mal que se pondrán todos si alguien te lastima?¿si tú misma te sigues lastimando? Y ya no hablemos de lo que le sucederá al resto del mundo"-en cada oración estaba mas y mas alterado-"¡tienes una responsabilidad Isabella!"-ok, una cosa es que me llame la atención ¿pero que me eche esto en cara?…

-"¡yo no pedí esta maldita responsabilidad!"-grite mentalmente golpeando una botella y arrojándola a no sé donde

-"lo sé…tienes razón ¡fui yo, destruí tu vida y la de tu familia!"-soltó furioso…consigo mismo, a pesar de todo me movió un poquito el corazón captar lo destruido que se sintió

-Ángel…-intente hacerlo darse vuelta para que me viera pero no me lo permitió

-"no bella, ¡ya basta!...el merece saber la verdad"-hasta que dijo esto note su presencia tras de nosotros

-¡Edward!…¿que haces aquí?

-¿quién se cree este maldito imbécil para tratarte así?-rayos vio eso

-no…él no…, no entiendes la situación Edward, por favor…-de verdad que no, no es bueno que este aquí, no se que demonios le sucede a Ángel pero puede que diga algo que…

-entiendo lo que vi-su pose amenazadora interrumpió mis pensamientos, ¡vete por favor! no quiero lastimarte más enterándote de toda la verdad

-Edward de verdad que…

-bella…el merece saber la verdad

-¡cállate!-prácticamente grite casi al mismo tiempo

-¿qué verdad bella?-obviamente esto intrigo mucho a Edward

-nada-dije inconscientemente aunque sé que no lo olvidara-"¿por qué lo dijiste? esto los dañara"-reproche mentalmente-ninguna-dije de nuevo cuando Edward repitió la pregunta pero esta vez a Ángel-"todo estaba bien…no había necesidad de esto ¿por qué lo hiciste? puedes sentir como me afecta esto…lo que me estas dañando y a él"

-"bella…sabes perfectamente que nunca creyó la historia, lo dañaras mas si le sigues mintiendo, además…sientes que tienes que protegerme porque en el fondo…solo tienes miedo de estar sola con este poder, con esta responsabilidad"

-"eso no es verdad, les dije la verdad a medias por ellos y…porque no quiero que te alejes de mi pero no por lo que crees…fue porque…a pesar de todo…te quiero"

-"sé que me quieres…pero quieres mas a tu familia…"

-"¿¡porque no entiendes que tú también eres mi…!?"-empecé a gritarle mentalmente hasta que comprendí-"no haces esto por ellos…ni por mi"

-"pienso en el futuro bella, ya no mas mentiras…al menos a él…"…se lo debo-de nuevo dijo en voz alta, esta vez no escuche si Edward agrego algo…y es que…acabo de entender

-"quieres irte"

-"¿qué? ¡no! no es eso lo que…"

-"si…quieres irte…es eso"

-"bella…"

-¡si quieres irte no busques pretextos y solo lárgate!

Ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo que hice…hasta que lo vi…ahí…tirado…sangrando…

-bella ¿qué…?-casi no escuche esa voz, algo lejana y con eco-bella…¡bella!-ese último casi grito me hizo reaccionar

-Ángel…Ángel perdóname-corrí arrodillándome a su lado-Ángel-mis lagrimas casi no me dejaban ver pero pude sentir su dolor, no solo físico sino emocional

-¿qué…quieres…hacer?-casi olvido que Edward esta aquí, no le hice caso solo puse mis manos en el pecho de Ángel

-le rompí las costillas-apenas pude decir al notar el enorme trabajo que le cuesta respirar y como tose sangre-vete Edward

-bella…-escuche su indecisión

-el dejo que me inyectaran el veneno-seguí tratando de reparar las costillas de Ángel al aclarar mi vista…y contarle

-¿¡qué!?-la furia hizo acto de presencia en él

-me interpuse para que no lo hirieran pero no lo necesitaba…él podía defenderse solo, pero dejo que…-mi voz se partió al último impidiéndome seguir

-entonces lo hizo a propósito…¿te hizo esto?¿nos hizo esto?-a pesar de que se movió sumamente rápido adivine lo que haría

-¡no lo toques!-ni siquiera pensé en lo que dije o hice al levantar las manos y empujarlo fuertemente

-bella…

EDWARD POV

Esto no puede ser, bella no puede preferirlo a él, al maldito que nos hizo esto, no…no puede ser…

-bella…-mire incrédulo su pose amenazante interponiéndose entre el idiota ese y yo

-perdón-susurro casi en el mismo tono mirándome, a ella y al tipo ese que espero este muriéndose de dolor-no…no pensé en lo que hice…perdóname

-después de lo que me dijiste…después de…¿¡bella como puedes defenderlo!?

-es que…no sabes todo

-¡y lo sigues defendiendo!-di un paso totalmente furioso pero no con ella sino con ese, ¿qué demonios le hizo o dijo para que lo defienda aun sabiendo lo que me conto?

-yo sé que no tiene sentido para ti y entiendo que quieras…dañarlo-me revienta verla llorar por el-…que quieras…, se que tienes razón, que tienes derecho a estar furioso, también yo estoy enojada con el...-por lo menos-pero enserio no sabes toda la hist…-sus palabras se detuvieron al darse rápidamente vuelta regresando toda su atención a ese tipo-no, no no no, Ángel no te mueras-suplico y me di cuenta que su corazón dejo de latir, esto me dejo varios sentimientos, feliz…me siento feliz de que ese maldito se muera, frustrado…de ver la tristeza y desesperación de bella-no, ¡no te vas a morir!

Casi no me di cuenta de que bella lo tomo en brazos y lo llevo hasta una habitación en la planta baja, no sé porque los seguí…

-bella-la llame impidiendo que cerrara la puerta de su salón de espejos como ella lo llama

-se que no quieres estar aquí, ni lo que voy a hacer, por favor vete, tengo que apresurarme-las lagrimas rodaban por su carita y apenas podía hablar

-vas a salvarlo-no me respondió, solo volvió a cerrar la puerta y esta vez no lo impedí; tiene razón…no quiero estar presente si quiere hacer eso, no quiero que lo haga, no lo permitiría

Me quede ahí parado totalmente perdido…aun no logro asimilar lo que paso…todo lo que paso; no se cuanto ha pasado, un segundo, todo un día, no lo sé…cuando finalmente reaccione di un vistazo a la escena que quedo en su casa…la sangre de ese tipo…la columna que daño cuando bella lo aventó…las paredes que atravesé cuando me empujo…defendiéndolo…; no pude mas, salí corriendo de ahí lo más rápido posible a ningún lado…eso no importa…solo corrí.

…

…

Como a las once de la noche ya no soporte mas y volví a su casa…pero no estaba, no hay nadie…creo que nadie ha venido desde que me fui

-bella…¿dónde estás?-opte por el móvil

-yo…-a pesar de todo los sentimientos dentro de mí, escuchar su voz me tranquilizo mucho-…no podre llegar a casa…hasta mañana, se que…, supongo que querrás hablar…si quieres podemos vernos mañana…

-¿bella donde estas?-estoy furioso con él, en cuanto a ella…no quería que supiera la verdad…estoy enojado, pero no al grado de no querer verla

-no puedo…, Edward yo se que…

-bella dime en donde estas-remarque cada palabra seriamente

-en el hospital-susurro y colgué para dirigirme hasta allá

Como pude corrí hasta ese lugar, no sé si quiero llegar pero si quiero verla…

-Leo-fue al primero que vi, abrazando a Alba…quien a su vez consuela a July

-Edward…bella está adentro con Ángel-esa información me removió de nuevo

-¿Carlisle sabe de…esto?-apenas pude pronunciar

-si…él se esta encargando

-iré a buscarlo-no tuve necesidad de ir lejos, Carlisle venia hacia nosotros

-¿sabes que sucedió?

-un accidente-no supe que otra cosa responder

-bella esta…-paso la imagen en su mente, se ve destrozada, me revienta que le afecte tanto ese tipo ¿qué no se da cuenta del daño que nos hizo?

-¿puedo entrar?

-no se puede en esa área, no sé como bella convenció a los demás de dejarla acompañarlo

-nadie tiene que enterarse

-Edward…-trato de regañarme pero no le hice caso

-¿y…aahh…como esta?-me pudre hacer esta pregunta

-tiene rotas cuatro costillas, creí que tendría perforados los pulmones u otros órganos pero no es así a pesar de la cantidad de sangre que había en ellos…además de una contusión muy fuerte, es lo que mas me preocupa, hay pacientes que no despiertan de golpes así-de nuevo no supe como tomar lo que sentí

Me despedí de él escuchando como empezó a informar a los padres de bella. Busque la forma de entrar hasta ese lugar sin ser visto y a lo lejos escuche los bajos sollozos…

-no sabes toda la historia-susurro con dolor cuando noto mi presencia

-cuéntame…pero esta vez dime la verdad, toda la verdad

BELLA POV

No puedo crees lo que hice, ¿cómo es que hice esto?¿como es que le hice esto a Edward?¿cómo pude dañarlos tanto?¿cómo deje a Edward así?

Al tratar de explicarle y explicarme lo que acababa de hacer sentí un vacio horrible…Ángel…es como si ya no estuviera, como si hubiera...no, no puede ser. Lo tome y lleve hasta el cuarto de espejo para llevarlo al santuario, ese lugar debe poder ayudarlo…

-por favor Ángel, regresa-suplique colocando mis manos sobre su corazón al recostarlo en medio de todo en una especie de altar, en donde me conto que volví a nacer, afortunadamente es lo suficientemente grande-perdóname Ángel, por favor regresa-use todo el poder del que fui capaz para deshacer lo que hice…pero no puedo ¿por qué no puedo?¿será por este maldito dolor de cabeza que cada vez es mas intenso?

Opte por ya no en curarlo, ahora solo quiero que su corazón vuelva a funcionar, me concentre…hice el fuerzo más grande que pude…y note que un poco de energía viajo por mi cuerpo hasta salir de mis manos justo sobre su corazón…haciéndolo funcionar, ¡oh no puedo creerlo! ¡lo logre…pude sacar esta energía…y lo ayudo!.

Lo deje un tiempo más ahí, eso ultimo me dejo totalmente agotada…pero…no mejora mucho ¡maldición! ya no se ve tan mal pero si no fuera por mi intervención me temo que ya se abría ahogado por la sangre en sus pulmones, no estoy ayudándolo mucho…tendré que llevarlo a un hospital. Como último esfuerzo de nuevo use todo mi poder…(que en mis actuales condiciones no es lo que debería)…para intentar curarlo pero nada, maldita sea ¿por qué puedo reparar una mesa pero no curarlo?

…

-por favor ayúdenme-dije con voz rota al llegar a las puertas del hospital, esta vez no pude cargarlo como hace rato, sería muy raro

Un par de enfermeros llegaron con una camilla y lo subieron rápido haciendo un millón de preguntas, trate de contestar como pude…y en cuanto a la pregunta más importante…lo único que se me ocurrió fue…un accidente…una caída, no muy creativo pero aceptable…

-¿Edward sigue contigo bv? vamos a ir a comer y estábamos pensando en que vinieras a acompañarnos…si no estás ocupada-casi no escuche lo que dijo…rayos ¿cómo les digo esto?...lo quieren tanto-…¿bv?

-mama…no quiero…alarmarlos-trate de usar mi mejor voz

-¿qué sucedió? por favor dime-pero no funciono, la asuste…mucho

-hubo un…accidente y…

-¿qué?¿que paso?¿quien…?

-Ángel-mi voz se rompió

-¿dónde están?

-en el hospital más cercano a casa

-vamos para allá-colgó y me dispuse a hacer la peor llamada

-¿July?...

…

…

-¿bella?-casi me asusto la voz de Carlisle-¿qué sucede?¿que…?

-es…mi…hermano…e-el…está adentro y…-apenas podía hablar

-tranquilízate, entrare para informarme ¿y Edward? creí que estaba contigo

-le avi-se…a mis…pa-dres y July, vienen en camino ¿podrías…entrar? No me han…dicho nada y…quiero saber…cómo esta-suplique ignorando la parte de Edward

-está bien, enseguida vuelvo y por favor…entiendo que es difícil pero trata de calmarte-afortunadamente me entendió y no insistió

July fue la primera en llegar, no le dije en que condiciones quedo Ángel y aun así estaba algo histérica y empeoro cuando le conté, una enfermera tuvo que acercarse a calmarla…y lo agradecí profundamente, con una disculpa desde el fondo de mi corazón pero mi jaqueca ya no la aguantaba. Mis padres llegaron unos minutos después, obviamente sumamente nerviosos pero mas calmados, trate de explicarles ¿pero como hacerlo?¿cómo decirles que yo le hice esto? que dañe a mi hermano, a quien han llegado a querer como su hijo, que murió unos minutos…por mi culpa

Carlisle regreso y nos dijo vagamente de su estado…mal, está mal…¿pero que hice? Me levante y aunque trataron de detenerme logre manipular la mente de todos para que me dejaran entrar. No se que imagen fue más impactante, ya no tiene toda esa sangre en la ropa pero necesita aparatos para respirar y todos esos cables conectados…

-"¿Ángel estas ahí?"…"por favor respóndeme"…"Ángel solo…dime algo"-no obtuve respuesta ni siquiera en mi mente

No se cuanto tiempo después Edward me llamo, no quise decirle de esto, no debe querer saber…me insistió y solo dije que estaba en el hospital.

-"Ángel…por favor"…"dime que sigues aquí"…"no me dejes, no todavía"…"¿por qué demonios cuando debería odiarte…te quiero tanto?"-por fin se lo dije al momento de sentir la presencia de Edward-…no sabes toda la historia

-cuéntame…pero esta vez dime la verdad, toda la verdad

-¿y si no te gusta lo que escucharas?

-eso no importa, solo cuéntame

-el ha estado conmigo desde que tengo memoria-en ningún momento lo he mirado…no me atrevo-se comunicaba conmigo en mi mente…de niña creí que era mi ángel guardián, siempre cuidándome, como otro padre diciéndome que hacer y que no, que estaba bien y que estaba mal, que lugares, cosas y personas eran buenas y cuales peligrosas

-te manipulaba-escuche la tensión casi furia en su voz

-no…jamás ha hecho eso, me aconsejaba pero siempre fue mi decisión hacer o no las cosas…como cualquier otra persona. A medida que fui creciendo hablaba menos conmigo, era extraño, le contaba a mis padres sobre él pero creían que era un amigo imaginario, yo también empezaba a creerlo y por eso dejo de hablarme…durante años, para que nadie se preocupara pero aun así…en silencio…seguía cuidándome-mi voz volvió a romperse

-¿sabía de nosotros?

-sí

-¿por qué no te llevo con nosotros?

-como te conté una vez, de niña era completamente normal pero en mi interior…dormido…había…no encuentro las palabras adecuadas, solo puedo decirte que era peligroso, para ustedes, para mí, para cualquiera a mi alrededor, no es seguro que conviva con seres tan diferentes, aun ahora es…difícil, he logrado controlarlo pero no es lo mejor, no es lo que debería pasar

-¿siendo una humana totalmente normal qué tan peligroso podría ser?

-¿no me escuchaste? lo…diferente que soy, estaba dormido, no es que no existiera solo no sabía cómo usarlo, a pesar de lo que sabes de mi no tienes ni idea de las cosas que puedo llegar a hacer, sin control…no quiero ni imaginar lo que habría pasado

-bien…entiendo…te alejo por tu seguridad y la nuestra…ahora explícame porque demonios sucedió todo esto; dijiste que él lo permitió ¿por qué?

-el era antes…lo que yo soy ahora

-eso ya lo sé, me lo dijeron ¿qué tiene que ver?

-que solo puede haber uno y el ya no…, creyó que era como la mayoría de los vampiros…solitarios, solo uniéndonos por supervivencia, no sabía que tenía una familia, no sabía…-mi voz volvió a romperse al pensar en mi pequeña, en estos momentos sí que lo odio…-un ataque así debió haber sido muy rápido, tan rápido que ni un vampiro pudo haberlo evitado

-¿no lo recuerdas?

-no…no recuerdo nada Edward

-¿entonces como…?¿el te lo conto?

-se los dije…Ángel nunca me ha mentido, desde el principio me lo conto, lo primero que me dijo es que lo odiaría por haberme dañado tanto, a mi…a ustedes. Fui yo quien decidió mentirles, creí que decirles lo que realmente paso…los…, creí que…

-¿qué lo atacaría? Lo he pensado, aun lo pienso, aun quiero hacerlo; no me da ni una poca de lastima lo que ha pasado, el nos hizo mucho daño, tuve que ver a mi hija llorar durante tanto tiempo-sus palabras me partieron el corazón, su hija…es mas su hija que mía, yo misma he creado esa línea…y la dañamos…los dos, no solo Ángel-el nos separo de ti, su madre, mi esposa, una hermana, una hija…

-no tendrán que…verlo más, en cuanto se recupere-porque se que así será-se ira, lo último que quiero es seguir lastimándolos-me sorprendió lo rápido que llego hasta mi, tomándome del brazo y haciendo que lo mirara por primera vez

-¿por qué no entiendes que no eres tu quien hace esto? ¡es él!-lo señalo e instintivamente tome su brazo alejándolo de Ángel-¿¡por qué!?¿¡porque tienes que defenderlo tanto!?-esta vez grito llamando la atención de varios doctores y de mas personas, tuve que intervenir (haciendo un gran esfuerzo) para que no hicieran caso de los gritos

-porque es mi padre, es mi ángel, mi guía, el ha sido para mí mas que familia, fuimos prácticamente una sola persona durante trece años…¿y sabes qué? el intento tenerlos presentes en mi vida, me llevo con Carmen para que supieran que seguía aquí…con vida, me llevo con Renée para poder abrazar a mi hija, me llevo con Charlie para…-mi voz se rompió-…me contaba que había unas personas maravillosas que me amaban y que esperaban por mí, a pesar del tiempo…de no vernos, cuando me lo contaba creí que era una historia para dormir pero me di cuenta que hablaba de ustedes

-eso de que recordó al verme fue pura basura-pensó en voz alta supongo que sin darle importancia a lo que dije-¿acaso planeaba contarnos algún día?

-en mi cumpleaños, una vez que el ciclo se cierre tendré pleno control de…de mi, ya no iba a haber peligro

-no le creo

-se que no te sirve de nada…pero está muy arrepentido, estaba dispuesto a alejarse pero le pedí que se quedara y lo hizo, aun sabiendo que estarían enojados con él…y luego…hace que te cuente, el sabia que lo más probable era que…lo…

-te tiene a ti para defenderlo-esta vez me dio la espalda

-no siempre…-conteste fríamente-el mismo me lo dijo…sabia que en algún momento pasaría, que yo misma lo atacaría…y se quedo, se quedo a mi lado, a pesar de que solo era cuestión de tiempo…ustedes o yo-pensé en voz alta mirándolo-lo mate…durante unos minutos estuvo muerto, por mi culpa

-es lo que se merece

-no es la persona que soy, la que mis padres y él me enseñaron a ser…¿¡crees que no he sufrido!?¿¡que no he visto y sentido lo que es el sufrimiento!? tantas veces lo sentí como propio…sufrimiento, rencor, odio…me enseño a ver mas allá, para que esos sentimientos no me dominaran ¿¡y qué hago ahora!?

-se lo merece bella, por lo que nos hizo

-¿esa es que la persona que quieres que sea?-esta vez lo mire directamente

-¿qué?

-se equivoco, fue un acto egoísta lo sé, hizo esto por él, pensando en él mas que nada pero está arrepentido, ha pasado casi dieciocho años tratando de compensarme y aunque ustedes no se dieron cuenta trato de hacerlo también con ustedes, el hizo que los Vulturi dejaran de molestarlos, que Aro olvidara la idea de llevarlos a ti y a Alice aunque tuviera que matar al resto de la familia…

-¿ahora le debo las gracias?-ignore su comentario más que sarcástico…furioso

-se que pasara el resto de su vida tratando y yo…yo no quiero sentir rencor, me lastimo y me lastima ver su dolor, sobretodo el de mi pequeña…solo imaginarlo

-yo lo vi

-y por eso te entiendo, por eso justifico que sientas tanto odio, enojo, rencor, ganas de vengarte…a pesar de que odio esas cosas, yo te entiendo, aunque me frustre, aunque me duela que alguien a quien amo quiera dañar a alguien a quiero tanto, te entiendo…aunque tú no me entiendas…aunque ni yo misma me entienda

Salí de la habitación, dejando a Ángel a merced de su enojo, de lo que ocasionaran en el mis palabras, estoy arriesgando la vida de mi hermano, de mi padre pero él así lo decidió, Edward hará lo que quiera o necesite hacer y yo…¿y ahora yo que?


	58. Chapter 58

EDWARD POV

¿Qué hare? Se lo que quería y aun quiero hacer…esta ahí, podría hacer lo que quisiera, hacerlo pagar por el daño que nos hizo…¿pero que hacer?...¿qué hago?

Pensando en todo lo que ha pasado en estos años…lo que pudo ser…como sufrió Nessy…me dan ganas de arrancarle la cabeza. No puedo…no quiero creer lo que me dijo bella…arrepentido, maldito ¿y eso de que sirve?¿eso nos devolverá estos años?¿eso borrara todo el dolor de Nessy? No…no quiero escucharla…no quiero que me convenza como él lo hizo con ella

-¿dónde esta bella?-estaba tan entrado en mis pensamientos que Carlisle logro sorprenderme

-se fue

-¿por qué? creí que…

-¿escuchaste lo que hablamos?

-no, estaba atendiendo a unos pacientes al otro lado del hospital ¿pasa algo?

¿Le contare?¿le contare a alguien? Tienen derecho, ellos también sufrieron al perder a una hija, a una hermana y Nessy…mi hija sufrió tanto al perder a su madre…aunque por otro lado bella tiene razón, ya sufrieron demasiado, yo mismo no se qué hacer ¿por qué tiene que quererlo tanto…a él…al desgraciado que más nos ha dañado en la vida? Tiene razón, no la entiendo, no quiero entender…aunque ella me entiende a mi…me dejo a solas con él sabiendo que lo único que quiero es matarlo ¿por qué lo hizo?¿qué hago?

-¿hijo?-Carlisle palmo mi hombro para llamar mi atención

-no paso nada…es que estaba muy afectada y quería un momento a solas-respondí aun mirando a ese tipo

-se que no te agrada-si supieran todo-pero bella lo aprecia mucho…lo pasaremos a una habitación-termino de decirme pidiéndome que saliera; lo aprecia mucho, no solo eso…me ataco por defenderlo, aun sabiendo todo…

-¿y bella?-sus padres preguntaron a Carlisle por ella

-salió un momento, necesitaba…estar sola-respondí por él y se disculpo para seguir en su trabajo diciendo que vendrían a avisarles cuando pudieran entrar a ver al tipo ese

-mi bebe…-Alba y Leo se abrazaron llorando aun mas y July sollozo dormida en el regazo de Alba…ellos también lo quieren, como me pudre esto

-…hay veces en que bella pasa por cosas…que no puede contarnos-Leo pronuncio de forma lejana sin mirar a nadie-Ángel la entiende, el siempre está ahí para ella…lo necesita, es su hermano, sin él…no se qué pasaría con bella

-¿eso no les molesta? tu eres su padre Leo, ella debería sentir todo eso por ti-trate de esconder mi tensión y furia

-lo siente…pero no es lo mismo, soy su padre, yo la guio como su padre pero…ella…es…, no es como las demás chicas, necesita a alguien que la entienda y lo tiene a él; aunque te confieso que si…al principio me molesto mucho, me daban celos de que mi bebe muchas veces acudiera a él por guía o apoyo, pero él jamás ha tratado de ser más de lo que es…a pesar de lo mucho que bella lo quiere

-a cierta edad bella empezó a cambiar…-esta vez hablo Alba-a cambiar de forma muy diferente a las demás niñas; siempre trató de hacer amigos…de convivir pero sé que desde ese tiempo sintió que no encajaba, a veces se aislaba…mucho, trataba de actuar normal pero nos dábamos cuenta y eso nos preocupaba, pero eso cambio cuando llego ángel…creo que al tenerlo así…físicamente a su lado la ayudo mucho-¿físicamente?¿ellos sabrán?-nosotros jamás habríamos podido ayudarla, no como él lo ha hecho…

-bella es sumamente fuerte en ciertos aspectos…pero tan frágil en otros…-intervino leo

-Ángel-volvió a sollozar July

-y July…-pronuncio Alba con un feliz suspiro acariciando su cabello-mi bebe linda jamás había tenido a una amiga como ella, se quieren tanto, son prácticamente hermanas…

Perfecto menos razones para acabar con ese tipo, aprecio mucho a la familia de bella, no quiero verlos así ¿por qué me lo hacen tan difícil? Es justo que quiera hacerlo, sería justo contarle a todos lo que nos hizo ¿pero sería justo hacer sufrir a tantos?¿que mi hija viera lo que yo…a bella defendiendo a la persona que causo todo este dolor?

No se porque me quede aquí…¿qué hago aquí?, no se cuanto tiempo ha pasado y no he hablado con bella, ni con nadie, me la paso deambulando por los pasillos…cerca…muy cerca…esperen…¿bella esta aquí?

-debí hacerte caso, si hubiera descansado mi mente habría podido curarte…tal vez hubiera podido controlar mi enojo y no lastimarte desde el principio-quise entrar a la habitación para verla pero decidí alejarme…aunque no tanto como para no escuchar, sé que no está bien pero no pude evitarlo-he pasado por cosas tan difíciles, me enseñaste que el mundo nunca es bueno o malo, blanco o negro sino una infinita gama de grises…¿ahora como hago esto? Tienes razón, los amo, ellos siempre estarán primero…¿por qué odio tanto lo que hiciste…el daño causado…y aun así sigo queriéndote?¿cómo hago para alejarte de mí?¿cómo dejo de quererte?...me enseñaste a aceptar la muerte de las personas a mi alrededor, pero estás aquí…vives. Estoy entre la espada y la pared, no quiero ponerlo en esta situación, sé que si no te…si no te…daño, no querrá que sigas cerca de mí, se que tiene razón, tu sabes que tiene razón. Mi corazón está dividido, no quiero que te vayas y no quiero que sigamos lastimándolos, quiero estar con ellos y contigo. Si te vas…mis padres van a sufrir…y July…, pero si te quedas Edward sufrirá…si les dice a los demás…no quiero ver tan triste a mi pequeña, no quiero que vuelva a llorar de tristeza…me parte el corazón pensar en eso-su voz se quebró por el llanto

-eso…-su voz, despertó-…no pasara

-Ángel-la feliz voz de bella…me revolvió el corazón-perdóname, perdóname, no quería hacerte esto, no quería…

-bella, ¡bella!-con mucho esfuerzo la interrumpió-no hagas esto, no debes disculparte, es una mínima parte de lo que merezco por haberte hecho tanto daño, a ti y a tu familia

-tu corazón se detuvo…yo te…

-perdóname tu a mí…por favor-se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, llorando…

-¿porque lo dijiste? Todo pudo haber quedado como estaba

-tu hija…nos encontramos en el centro…no se como llegamos al tema y otra vez…termino abrazándome…agradeciéndome haberte salvado…cuidar tanto de ti…-me pudre imaginar la escena, Nessy agradeciéndole a ese-no es justo para ellos, soy un maldito…y tengo que enfrentar las consecuencias de mis decisiones

-fue una decisión equivocada pero estas arrepentido

-bella…también te enseñe sobre ser imparcial al tomar una decisión difícil

-no puedo ni quiero ser imparcial, esta no es una lección Ángel, no estamos hablando sobre evitar una guerra, estamos hablando de hacer sufrir a una de mis familias

-sabes que eso puede solucionarse

-no…no voy a borrarles la memoria, nosotros sabemos que eres una buena persona, no borrare eso ni el cariño que todos te tenemos…no se qué hacer

-si sabes…ya tomaste la decisión y es lo mejor-se quedaron en silencio un rato…tuve que irme, no soporto escuchar los sollozos reprimidos de bella…y todo por ese tipo ¡aahhjj!

BELLA POV

Me fui del hospital con toda esta incertidumbre acumulada, no sé que va a hacer, pero si…hace lo que…esta deseando…¿qué voy a hacer yo?

Lo único que se me ocurrió fue correr, correr lo mas rápido hacia ninguna dirección, ocasionando una tormenta…no puedo soportar esto…Edward tiene razón, el nos daño ¿entonces por qué lo quiero tanto?...y por otro lado, Ángel ha intervenido para que tenga una vida feliz, los protegió de los Vulturi, ha sido una muy buena persona conmigo y todos los que me rodean…¿por qué al menos no trata de entender eso?

No se a que hora regrese al hospital y me asuste un poco antes de saber que lo había cambiado a una habitación. Aun no despertaba y empecé a hablarle, tanto mental como en voz alta…

-si sabes…ya tomaste la decisión y es lo mejor-me dijo con voz rota y lagrimas gruesas

Me entristeció como nunca el solo pensarlo, hemos sido uno desde que nací…volví a nacer, y ahora…nos separaremos no por la muerte como me preparo, sino por…, ¿cómo voy a hacer feliz a Edward después de esto?¿como seré feliz?

-necesito…-apenas si tenía voz-…dormir…así no…todavía no, te veo mañana-lo abrace ligeramente debido a que sigue lastimado, me levante y camine a la puerta sin mirarlo

No fui a la sala de espera en donde supongo siguen mis papas y July, solo me fui, no ha seguir corriendo, esta vez fui directamente a casa…en donde vi de nuevo la escena que quedo, no me sentí con ánimo o energía de reparar la pared y la columna solo quite la sangre, fui a mi habitación…me cambie…me acosté…y intente a obligarme dormir.

…

-bv…bv despierta-escuche una voz familiar

-¿mama?-aunque trate no pude dormir, solo permanecí todo este tiempo con los ojos cerrados

-¿iras al hospital? despertó anoche

-aamm…si, lo sabia…¿qué hora es?

-casi las diez

-¿las diez?-me senté rápidamente-no creí que fuera tan tarde-de verdad que no sentí que pasara el tiempo

-tranquila cariño…Ángel nos dijo que…tuvo un accidente…¿sucedió aquí…abajo cierto?-por su rostro pasaron variados sentimientos

-si fue aquí abajo, lo lamento…veré como reparar…

-cariño eso no importa, dijo que solo fue un accidente y lo dejáramos así…¿qué me dices tú?

-si así lo dice él…-la culpa me presiono el pecho

-ok-suspiro pesadamente no muy convencida-recibió una oferta de trabajo en New York y la oportunidad de terminar lo que le falta para recibirse, iba a decirnos ayer pero con lo que paso…

-¿cuándo se va?

-en cuanto lo den de alta…cariño…esto es tan extraño ¿pasa algo malo? lo note…mal, y no físicamente

-por favor mama-me abrace a ella-ahora no puedo explicarte, se que te preocupas pero no puedo…te diré después ¿si?-pide separándome un poco y mirándola a los ojos

-esta bien…¿entonces?¿vas al hospital? Leo se quedo allá, a pesar de que nos insistió que no lo hiciéramos, a veces es mas terco que tu

-¿yo soy terca?-dije de forma divertida para aligerar un poco el ambiente

-¿cuándo te lo propones?…si, lo eres y mucho-respondió casi entre risas

-si dices que está bien…prefiero no ir…todavía no, después hablare con el

-está bien

No tengo ánimos de nada, hay toda una revolución dentro de mi…quiero que Edward este bien…evitarle más dolor y hare lo que sea…pero me duele lo que tiene que pasar…y me odio por no poder odiar a quien debería…

…

…

Volví a sumirme en la oscuridad de mis parpados y casi en la inconsciencia pero aun así no pude dormir…ni descansar, solo me desconecte de todo, incluso de mi misma hasta que…creo que hay alguien aquí…alguien que conozco y que en este momento es como un golpe en el estomago y el bálsamo para aliviarlo…

-¿hace cuanto estas aquí pequeña?-de verdad que apenas note su presencia

-como una hora…-tomo mi mano lo que me hizo abrir los ojos, solo de mirarla…siento que podría con todo y contra todo…si es por ella-me entere de lo de tu hermano-¡auch!...al abismo-y quise ir apoyarte al hospital pero Carlisle me dijo que no estabas…así que vine a buscarte

-gracias

-no tienes que agradecer-su abrazo me transmitió tanto que casi rompo a llorar-con lo poco que lo conozco me parece un buen chico…espero que salga de esto pronto, ojala no le pase nada serio-mi hermosa pequeña deseándole lo mejor a quien causo todo esto…justo ahora me siento mucho peor ¿cómo teniendo abrazada a una de las personas que más sufrió con esta situación, a mi pequeña, mi hija…aun siento lastima y tristeza por Ángel?-Carlisle me dijo que lo peor ya paso ¿por qué estas así?...¿está equivocado?¿pasa algo malo?...¿es porque se mudara?

-¿si él…?-no debería hacer esto…no, no debería-si Ángel se hubiera equivocado…-no debería-…si hubiera cometido un error que…-¡demonios cierra la boca!-…hubiera lastimado mucho a varias personas…-¡por todos los infiernos que alguien me calle!

-¿te refieres a lo que te paso?-pronuncio desasiendo el abrazo y levantándose un poco, maldita sea ¿¡por qué demonios tuve que decirlo!?-trate de creer fielmente la historia que nos contaste…o que él te conto-¿por qué no la contradigo?¿porque no justifico lo que dije de alguna forma?...no, eso sería prácticamente ofenderla, ella tiene derecho a saber…solo me duele pensar que pueda sufrir como lo hace Edward…todo por mis inevitables sentimientos hacia Ángel-…pero siempre me pareció…extraña…como si algo faltara, no quise preguntar porque no me interesaba nada más que estuvieras junto a nosotros, que estuvieras otra vez conmigo…y aun ahora no me interesaría saber…solo me importa que no te alejes otra vez

-perdóname-me arroje a abrazarla con enormes lagrimas apunto de escapárseme-jamás haría algo que deliberadamente me separara de ti, jamás lo permitiría, jamás hubiera permitido algo que te dañara

-lo sé, lo sé perfectamente mama, nada de lo que paso es tu culpa

-un poco…de cierta forma, si lo es

-¿quieres contarme?

-no quiero seguir lastimándolos

-tú no haces eso

-aunque trato de que no sea así…lo hago, sufrirías si supieras

-cuéntame, dijiste todo esto porque quieres hacerlo y…me lo merezco ¿no crees?-de nuevo deshizo el abrazo para decirme esto frente a frente…maldición ¿y si ahora soy yo la que la pierde a ella?-…mama…dímelo

-casi todo lo que les conté fue cierto…-empecé a decir cuando sentí la presencia de Edward

-¿ahora intentaras convencerla como él lo hizo contigo?-soltó molesto al entrar a mi habitación…me quede muda, no intentaba convencerla de nada, ni siquiera quería contarle…pero mi inconsciente me hizo soltar la lengua

-papa no tengo tan poco criterio como para dejarme convencer de algo, ni siquiera por mama-contesto mi pequeña seriamente y sentí como Edward quiso comunicarse conmigo

-"no lo hagas, no quiero que ella te vea triste por ese tipo y sé que tu tampoco"-claro que no, ese es mi mayor dilema

-mama por favor termina de hablar

-dijiste que aun ahora no te interesaba…-trate de hacer lo que Edward me pidió pero mi pequeña me interrumpió

-antes…pero suena a algo muy importante, me lo merezco mama, merezco saber…no importa lo que sea-esta vez nos miro a los dos-hace mucho tiempo que deje de ser una niñita a la que hay que esconderle las cosas para que no sufra…y de hecho nunca lo fui, tuve que enfrentar una de las peores situaciones cuando tenía unos meses de nacida y estuve consiente de las consecuencias…que lo más probable es que moriríamos, yo también sentí todo ese miedo e incertidumbre así que no pretendan ahora tratarme como una muñequita de cristal que se romperá con el viento-termino su discurso más que sería…enojada

-"lo siento Edward"-lo mire fijamente tratando de transmitirle mis sentimientos

-"si mi hija vuelve a llorar Isabella…"-me destruyo un poco el tono de advertencia casi amenazador, pero está bien…yo haría lo mismo

-cuéntame-mi hija se paro frente a mí…entre nosotros, cortando nuestras miradas

-casi todo fue real…solo omití unas cosas y cambie otras-asintió para que continuara-es verdad que me interpuse en su ataque para que no lo hirieran…pero eso no era necesario, y él no hizo nada para detenerme…dejo me que inyectaran ese veneno-una mueca con una amplia gama de sentimientos se instauro en su rostro

-¿te alejo de nosotros apropósito?-y su voz salió casi igual

-el veneno seguía en mi cuerpo, por eso cambie…necesitaba extraerlo por completo, cuando lo logro…me llevo lejos porque era peligroso, para ustedes, para mí y para el resto

-¿por qué peligroso?

-bueno…aquí es donde debo explicarte la otra parte de la historia

-¿cuál?

-el por qué lo hizo

-¿por qué?

-soy mucho mas diferente y complicada de lo que crees…tanto que no existe otro ser como yo

-¿qué eres?-pregunto sentándose en mi cama dándome la oportunidad de mirar de nuevo a Edward…sumamente tenso…mirando a la nada

-lo que soy se remonta a el principio de los tiempos-esta vez explique a los dos-y ha tenido muchos nombres…guía, faro, balance, atalaya…un ángel…-cuando pronuncie esa palabra o nombre Edward se tenso mucho mas-…incluso un dios pero casi todos me llaman portadora…o portador, prácticamente nadie me conoce en persona y los demás no saben que él ya no lo es mas

-¿portadora de que?

-poder…la vida misma, la naturaleza, todo lo llamado poderoso, extraordinario y mágico tiene su origen desde una misma base…el poder que custodia el portador

-él lo era antes…¿por qué ya no?

-lo fue por mucho tiempo…demasiado, ya no quería vivir así, al pasarme el poder se volvió completamente humano…

-quiere morir-pensó en voz alta

-cuando sea puedo ayudarle con eso-…y Edward igual

-¿y porque a ti?-me pregunto reneesme

-porque al maldito no le importo destruir una familia con tal de librarse, solo pensó en sí mismo-intervino un furioso Edward

-es cierto que tomo una mala dedición, una decisión egoísta y…no…quiero…defenderlo…pero fui yo quien estaba en el lugar y momento equivocados, quien se metió en una pelea que no me concernía, Ángel tomo esa decisión en una mínima fracción de segundo…

-¿acaso no te escuchas? ¡lo estas defendiendo!-de nuevo pronuncio muy enojado-y te estás culpando

-se equivoco y tuvo muy graves consecuencias…-seguí tratando de terminar de contarle-…lo que él me dijo, es que vio mi corazón y que necesitaba a alguien como yo para que cuidara este poder y no abusara de él, que no lo usara como un arma para lastimar a otros

-¿por qué no nos explico esto? pudimos haber entendido y mantenernos alejados hasta que fuera seguro…aunque aun no entiendo porque era peligroso-termino pensando en voz alta

-no tenia control del poder en mi, convivir con seres tan diferentes me habría hecho ocasionar desastres inimaginables, podía lastimar a tantos y a mi misma y…no les conto nada…porque fue cierto que lo atacaron otra vez, pero fue después de llevarme al orfanato, fue un milagro que sobreviviera, el ya no tenía el poder para derrotar a su enemigo…pero lo logro, aunque salió lastimado y por eso se sumió en un estado de hibernación…luego de unir nuestras mentes; me cuido desde entonces, procuro lo mejor para mi…

-si si si, te contaba cuentos, te daba dulces y te manipulaba de otras formas para tenerte de su lado

-¡ya te dije que nunca hizo algo asi!-maldición…explote

-¡pues eso parece y lo hizo también que ni cuenta te das!

-¡no sabía que me consideraras tan estúpida!-solté entre dientes mirándolo fijamente

-¡hey, hey! ya basta, no hagan esto…cada uno tiene su punto de vista de la historia-intervino mi pequeña-y cada uno es totalmente aceptable

-¿¡no estarás hablando enserio!?-esta vez le dijo a ella-¡no puede ser que ahora las tenga a las dos de su lado!

-¡no hay lados Edward!-me adelante unos pasos hacia el-pero si así lo quieres está bien…y me revienta que no entiendas que yo estoy del tuyo, que me duele tu dolor, que me odio por quererlo aun sabiendo cuanto sufrieron-esta vez los mire a ambos-se irá, no tendrán que verlo de nuevo, ni me comunicare de ninguna forma con el…desaparecerá por completo de nuestras vidas ¿dime que mas necesitas? ¡hare lo que sea!

-deja de quererlo-pidió sumamente serio tomándome de los brazos…solo pude bajar la mirada provocándole un gruño de frustración-¿¡cómo puedes querer a alguien que nos daño tanto!?-casi grito destruyendo un mueble

-lo siento-apenas pude pronunciarlo-lo siento-repetí mirando a mi hija

-yo te entiendo-apenas termino de decirlo Edward termino arrojando el sofá en el que estaba recargado contra la pared-y se que eso te molesta papa pero de verdad que lo entiendo; sí, puede que haya cometido una equivocación pero entiendo que te escogiera…y lo apoyo

-¿qué?-pronunciamos a coro Edward enojado y yo sorprendida

-algo tan importante…algo que nos afecta…si entendí bien, a todo el mundo, me alegra que seas tú quien lo cuide, en eso no se equivoco tienes un gran corazón. Lo que paso te alejo de nosotros…si, fue doloroso…también, pero no podemos cambiar el pasado-esta vez lo miro a él-solo importa que esté con nosotros-Edward me miro con emociones revueltas-y entiendo que lo quieras porque con lo poco que lo trate y me contaron tus padres…se que te ha cuidado, querido, noto su felicidad al verte feliz y…siempre que lo veía y sobretodo cuando nos encontramos en el centro y lo abrace…había algo en su mirada, algo que intentaba ocultar y que no sabía que era hasta ahora…culpa, un desesperado deseo porque lo perdone

-tienes que estar bromeando Nessy ¿te pone una mirada de idiota y ya te convenció?

-¡papa! Ya te dije que no me consideres con tan poco criterio, estoy enojada, dolida, frustrada…tu mejor que nadie sabe lo sucede en mi cabeza, no se confunda ninguno de los dos…lo que acabo de enterarme me afecta y mucho-lo último que quería…yo y mi bocota-pero trato de ver el panorama, los puntos de la historia y…está bien, me duele y alegra saber la verdad; por mi está bien…mientras no nos separemos otra vez-termino mirándome solo a mi

-eso jamás pasara, jamás mi pequeña-la abrace con todo el amor que le tengo-daría lo que fuera por borrar tu dolor, lo que pasaron estos años, cada lagrima…-mi voz se quebró al ultimo

-lo sé mama, lo sé-prácticamente me consoló-se cuanto me quieres y sé que tus palabras son sinceras, por favor ya no llores-trate de controlarme, ya es suficiente lo que están pasando como para hacerlos sentir peor con este espectáculo

-¿hay algo mas?

-no

-¿segura?

-sí, eso es todo

-entonces creo que debería dejarlos a solas, por favor traten de arreglar esto de alguna forma, los amo por igual y se cuanto se aman, no lo arruinen por esto-nos beso en la mejilla a cada uno y se marcho

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos en los que puse barreras mentales a mi hija (sabe demasiado de mi)…y tiempo en el que note como le afectaron sus pensamientos a Edward

-Nessy es demasiado buena, su corazón es muy puro, tal vez ella llegue a perdonar pero yo no-soltó destrozando otro mueble, me alegro de que no haya nadie en la casa-no puedo bella, no puedo simplemente olvidar todos estos años de incertidumbre, dolor, de ver a mi hija sufrir-se acerco a mí y de nuevo me tomo fuertemente de los brazos-de estos casi dieciocho años sin ti, sin tu presencia, sin tu mirada, sin tu voz, sin tus besos-me tomo de la nuca y nos unió en un demandante beso-…sin tu cuerpo-paso sus labios a mi cuello-sin una caricia-a pesar de que tengo ganas de llorar por sus palabras estas también provocaron que yo misma lo acaricie-sin hacerte el amor-termino arrancándome la ropa

Una infinidad de sentimientos se apoderaron de mi…no me gusta que me trate así, no creo merecer que me trate así…¿por qué no hago nada?¿porque lo dejo continuar?...¿porque yo misma le arranque la ropa…lo beso…lo acaricio…lo rodeo con mis piernas cuando prácticamente nos arrojo a la cama?

-no Edward…por favor detennos-a pesar de mis palabras lo atraje hacia mi

-¿por qué? tu también quieres-pronuncio sobre mi cuello adentrándose completamente en mi

-¡aaahhh!-no pude evitar gritar de placer…de maldito placer-…así no…-mi voz salió casi como un gemido-…así no debería pasar

-si quieres detener esto…-en un rápido movimiento cambio nuestras posiciones dejándome sobre el-hazlo tu-conecte nuestras miradas y sentí como si pudiera ver su alma, esta tan mal…devastado…

-mmmmmmm-un gemido…mío…interrumpió mis propios pensamientos

-vamos bella, si quieres detenerte hazlo ahora-su voz salió tan diferente a las otras ocasiones…para nada es la misma situación

-¡Edward!-jadee cuando acelero su masaje a mi clítoris, provocando que me apoyara en su abdomen para saltar más rápido sobre él; por unos momentos no se escucho otra cosa que nuestros jadeos, gemidos y uno que otro gruñido…que no puedo asegurar que fueran totalmente por algo bueno…

-¡aaaaahhhhh!

Gritamos prácticamente al mismo tiempo…di un par de profundos respiros y regrese a sentarme en la cama, inconscientemente tome una almohada y la abrace para cubrirme…y aguantarme las ganas de llorar…¿por qué me permití continuar? Edward me dio la oportunidad de parar y yo seguí…me siento…me hice sentir…maldición, no lo sé…pero no es bueno

-por favor vete Edward-susurre desviando la mirada

-¿estás enojada conmigo?...¿ahora yo soy el malo de la historia?

-claro que no…pero esto no debió pasar así, no quería que pasara así

-te dije que si…

-y se que fui yo quien no se detuvo-interrumpí cerrando los ojos-y también sé que si te quedas…y se vuelve a dar la oportunidad…otra vez no me voy a detener y no quiero eso, no quiero que lo hagamos sintiéndonos así…por favor…solo…

-tienes razón-sentí como se levanto y se movió rápidamente…vistiéndose supongo (si le quedo ropa servible), aun no me atrevo a abrirlos ojos…me derrumbare-a mí tampoco me gusto que pasara así…hablaremos…después-pronuncio de forma neutra y salió disparado de aquí…espere unos segundos y cuando lo creí suficientemente lejos enterré mi rostro en mi cama y llore…llore como hace mucho no lloraba…por todo…por todos…por mi…por lo que hice…por cómo me hice sentir…por no saber que pasara…


	59. Chapter 59

BELLA POV

Lo último que supe fue que me había quedado llorando…desnuda…sola, no sé a que hora regrese a la realidad (de nuevo no pude conciliar el sueño) pero aun no sale el sol, fui a tomar un baño y cuando salí ya había luz…no se cuanto me perdí en mi tina, me arregle y use un espejo para ir con Ángel…

-estas despierto-asegure sentándome a su lado

-no puedo dormir-pronuncio abriendo los ojos

-estoy tan confundida-pensé en voz alta-se supone que debería sentir…odio hacia ti; mi pequeña si me entiende…ella…a la única que recuerdo, a la que más me duele como pudo haberle afectado…entiende que te quiera

-es tu hija, tiene la nobleza de tu corazón-su voz atrajo mi atención, muy pocas veces lo he visto llorar

-a pesar de todo…-pronuncie arrojándome a abrazarlo, me es inevitable quererlo-…también vine porque no te conté algo que logre hacer cuando…-mi voz se rompió recordando como murió unos minutos

-¿qué lograste hacer?-pregunto limpiando mis lagrimas, trate de componerme un poco y me concentre para empezar a emanar energía de mi cuerpo, no fuerte, podría lastimarlo o destrozar la habitación, solo para que lo notara-¿cómo…? entrenaste por semanas y no pudiste

-no te había matado entonces-baje la mirada y mi pecho se oprimió-no estaba desesperada por hacer funcionar de nuevo tu corazón

-no bella…por favor, no soporto seguir haciéndote daño-levanto ambos brazos y trato de acunar mi rostro pero el dolor se lo impidió

-lo arreglare

-no…lo prefiero así…al menos esto me…-apenas podía decirlo

-pero yo no quiero esto-no pudo evitar que pusiera una mano sobre su pecho, otra en su cabeza y lo curara…afortunadamente logre hacerlo

-no debiste; ten mucho cuidado con esta nueva habilidad-pidió sentándose ya sin ningún esfuerzo-cuando se vuelva a presentar una lucha entre los grupos se diplomática, lo harás bien, te observe esa vez. Sé que te será difícil pero descansa tu mente, tu mayor fortaleza y debilidad residente en ella-continuo levantándose de la cama quitándose todos esos cables y cosas que le había puesto-se reservada, cuidadosa, pídele a tu familia que lo sea, trata de no exponerte mucho-continuo sin mirarme

-te estás despidiendo-susurre tristemente

-es lo mejor bella, ya lo habíamos hablado…aunque me sorprende un poco seguir aquí, creí que Edward…

-lo deje solo contigo…después de discutir, expuse tu vida, lo siento

-yo lo hice…y aunque hubiera pasado…tiene ese derecho-entendí y me molesto esa última frase

-por lo menos te despedirás de mis padres ¿cierto?

-¿siguen aquí?

-tu que crees-respondí levantándome y dándole la espalda

-han sido demasiado buenos conmigo

-será mejor que vayamos a casa, así será menos extraño y doloroso para ellos

-está bien-de nuevo use el espejo pero solo lo atravesó el

-mama, papa…-no se sorprendieron al verme llegar desde el pasillo que da a las habitaciones-…vamos a casa

-pero…-mama señalo hacia Ángel

-también está haya…totalmente recuperado…por favor no pregunten-termine haciendo un ademan para que me siguieran a la puerta

-deberíamos avisarle a Carlisle, ha estado muy al pendiente de él

-lo hare después, pero ahora necesitamos llegar a casa…¿y July?-me sorprendió que no estuviera con él o por lo menos aquí

-dijo que Ángel la había mandado a descansar-respondió mama yendo de camino al estacionamiento, no sé porque eso me dio un mal presentimiento

…

-¿al menos nos dirán si algo anda mal?-pregunto papa ya de camino a casa

-lo que está mal es que se mudara y posiblemente July también

-¿crees que se vayan juntos?

-eso espero…esos dos no serán felices alejados uno del otro-trate de sonar animada pero no puedo evitar pensar que perderé a mis hermanos…los dos lo son

No volvimos a hablar durante el camino, excepto cuando Carlisle le llamo a papa, yo conteste la llamada y me disculpe tratando de explicarle superficialmente, no se molesto solo dijo estar preocupado…

-Alba…Leo…

En cuanto entramos a la casa vimos a Ángel parado en medio del recibidor totalmente repuesto…como si no hubiera pasado nada, obviamente mis padres se arrojaron a abrazarlo y pregúntale si estaba bien etcétera. Igual que conmigo empezó a despedirse como si no fuéramos a vernos nunca más…y esa es la idea…aunque solo conmigo, ellos no tiene porque perder contacto ¿cierto?

-si no quieren o pueden contarnos…bien…pero no nos traten como tontos-soltó papa bastante serio, mama nos miro de la misma forma

-…Ángel no va a volver, paso algo…que no podemos contarles; cortar todo contacto…es la mejor solución-tienen razón, ellos también tienen derecho a saber desde ahora, al menos podrán despedirse debidamente; como imagine les afecto…mucho…

-los voy a extrañar, te hemos llegado a apreciar mucho…y mi pelusa-pronuncio papa abrazado a mama

-ella no vendrá conmigo-su voz sonó sepulcral al darnos la espalda

-¿qué?-soltamos a coro

-¿de qué diablos estás hablando?¿donde está?¿qué sucedió entre ustedes?-de repente recordé mi mal presentimiento

-ella está mucho mejor aquí con ustedes

-eso no es cierto…no hagas esto Ángel

-lo hablamos y ella decidió quedarse-los tres pusimos gestos extrañados…debe haber algo mas-ya debo irme o perderé mi vuelo

-¿iras a new york?

-no, por el momento voy a Tokio…luego no lo se

-¿están seguros de que esta es la única solución?-ambos asentimos al mirarnos

No quiso que lo acompañáramos al aéreo puerto, fui la ultima en despedirme, me abrace fuertemente a el por no sé cuánto tiempo…apenas podía escuchar su voz diciéndome que era lo mejor ¿por qué?¿porque tiene que pasar esto? Todos estamos exagerando, estamos castigando de la peor forma un error, un gran error pero al fin y al cabo eso…un error, todos cometemos errores. Finalmente lo solté y nos miro con tristeza al subirse a su auto e irse…

-¿cómo estas cariño?-me pregunto mama

-confundida, no sé qué pensar o sentir-quise solo pensarlo pero mi voz salió en voz alta

-debe ser algo muy intenso para que pase esto

-lo es…-mis papas me abrazaron y sintiendo reconfortada por ellos recordé a July, no me creo ese cuento de que ella no quisiera ir-…tengo que ir a buscarla-pensé en voz alta al no captar su presencia

-¿quieres que te acompañe?-mama acaricio levemente mi mejilla

-si no te importa quisiera ir sola-asintió entendiendo, me despedí y corrí a mi auto, debe estar en su casa

…

-bella-sus ojos estaban sumamente rojos de tanto llorar-Ángel me dijo que necesitabas descansar…que estabas pasando por un muy mal momento

-y por eso viniste a esconderte de mí en tu casa-reproche sentándonos en el sofá

-estabas mal

-quedamos que me contarías lo que fuera, aunque me vieras mal-se barbilla tembló y se soltó a llorar de nuevo

-se que es por mi bien…por el de todos, pero duele saber que ya no voy a verlo-termino enterrando su rostro entre sus manos

-¿por tu bien?¿que fue lo que te dijo?

-que es necesario que se aleje de todos, que nos lastimarían si seguía cerca, necesita desaparecer…para siempre…¿nunca va a volver?-termino con la voz mas rota que le he escuchado incluso mas que con lo de su madre

-no, nunca-respondí enojada con Ángel ¿cómo pudo hacerle esto?

-le dije que no me importa el peligro con tal de estar con él pero no lo permitió, me dijo le partía el alma irse lejos, separase de mi…pero también pensar en que alguien pueda dañarme, me dijo que tratara de ser feliz, que esa sería su propia felicidad

-idiota-solté entre dientes tratando de contenerme de gritárselo mentalmente…aun puedo

-¿qué?-obviamente esto atrajo su atención

-que es un idiota, que lo que te dijo no es cierto, es verdad que tiene que irse…pero no que tu no puedas acompañarlo-me levante sumamente tensa

-¿entonces él no quería que fuera?¿el no me quería cerca?-si fuera posible sonó mas destruida

-no no no-me arrodille frente a ella limpiando un poco sus lagrimas-el muy idiota cree que está protegiéndote alejándose de ti, cree que estarás mejor a nuestro lado, que si te vas con él lo único que hará es lastimarte, el te ama y eso lo pone idiota…no se lo permitas-me levante y la inste a hacerlo también

-jamás te había oído hablar así de el

-porque jamás había actuado como un…bueno así

-no bella, debe ser que él no me quiere cerca

-¡ay no July! ya es suficiente con que el actué así ¿tú también?-la tome el brazo y nos encaminamos a su habitación-lávate la cara, cámbiate rápido y busca solo documentos, cualquier cosa que puedas conseguir en otro lado olvídalo-busque en su armario una pequeña maleta y solo metí un par de cambio de ropa en lo que ella hacia lo demás

-¿estás segura de esto?-pregunto no muy convencida

-¿de que te ama?¿de que ninguno será feliz sin el otro?¿de que se le murieron las neuronas pensando que estarías mejor aquí sin él?¿de qué estoy consciente que al hacer esto posiblemente también te perderé a ti? si…estoy segura de todo eso-se me rompió la voz al decirlo-pero me tranquiliza un poco pensar en que sean felices…los dos son mis hermanos y los amo

-¿me consideras tu hermana?-su voz volvió a romperse pero esta vez una sonrisa la acompaño

-si, te considero mi hermana y me gustaría que tu…-su abrazo me interrumpió

-yo también…te quiero bella, te quiero mucho hermana

-…el avión partirá pronto…tenemos que correr-deshicimos el abrazo y subimos a mi auto

En el camino recordamos unas cuantas cosas que hemos vivido y nos fuimos despidiendo ya que le hice prometer que pelearía por su amor y no aceptaría un no como respuesta. Maneje tan rápido que llegamos en tiempo record, use un poco de mi influencia para que ninguna autoridad nos detuviera por la velocidad…

-es…por ahí-ni siquiera vi los tableros, aun tengo una ligera conexión con él, lo que me hace poder localizarlo, tuve que comprar yo misma un boleto para poder acompañarla hasta donde estaba aquel cabeza dura de mi hermano…

-"¿qué hacen aquí?"-me dijo mentalmente antes de localizarlo, debió sentir mi presencia

-"¿cómo pudiste decirle eso?¿tienes idea de lo que la destruiste?"

-"bella ella esta mejor…"

-"¡no seas un maldito cobarde! no hagas esto, ni a ella ni a ti ¿acaso ya se te olvido como me dolió y sigue doliendo lo que recordé de mi historia con Edward?"

-"bella…"

-ahí esta-la voz de July…un tanto enojada llamo mi atención y pudimos por fin verlo-eres un idiota-en cuanto llego a su lado lo abofeteo fuertemente, sorprendiéndome un poco-¿por qué me hiciste esto?...si no quieras verme mas simplemente me lo hubieras dicho…

-no es eso

Empezaron a discutir un poco, en lo cual me quede un poco alejada, no quiero perder también a mi hermana pero tampoco quiero verla mal, si esto tiene que ser así…por lo menos desearía la tranquilidad de saber que lo intentaran…y así se los comunique

…

Después de no sé cuánto, tiempo en el que se puso más terco que una mula y cada uno uso todos los argumentos posibles por fin entendió que era absurda su postura…

-gracias bella-July me abrazo cuando daban el último aviso de abordaje-y…te voy a extrañar-su voz sonó rota de nuevo, Ángel le recalco no sé cuantas veces que si se iba con el perdería todo tipo de contacto conmigo y mis papas, esto la hizo dudar pero no la deje doblegarse

-me duele verlos irse, pero al menos me queda un poco de tranquilidad saber que están juntos, tratando y espero logrando ser felices-termine mirándolo a el

-bella…eres tan buena que ya no tengo palabras…ni cara para agradecerte

-trata…el futuro ustedes lo formaran con sus decisiones…pero solo traten

Fue lo último que les dije abrazándolos a ambos y en el mismo acto…rompiendo todo lazo mental y físico con Ángel…fue horrible, como cuando su corazón se detuvo…supongo que el también lo sintió porque ambos pusimos una mueca muy extraña; volví a abrazarlos y partieron a formar su propio camino…lejos de nosotros…su familia

Regrese a casa con un sentimiento tan extraño…en cuanto les dije a mis papas lo de July por supuesto que lloraron pero como ya les había advertido de esto les resulto un poco mas fácil…

-tú no te irás ¿cierto bebe?-mama pregunto casi suplicando al abrazarme

-jamás, tal vez no siempre vivamos juntos pero nunca me alejare de ustedes

-¿no vivir juntos?-esta vez fue papa uniéndose al abrazo

-bueno…algún día formare mi propio camino, pero les prometo que no me alejare de ustedes y hare todo lo posible por cumplir esa promesa-ambos me abrazaron mas fuerte

-formar tu propio camino…-pensó mama en voz alta-supongo que con Edward-me miro de forma especial y lo único que pude fue sonreír de la forma más autentica que pude, por supuesto que con él, no me imagino con nadie más…y después de todo, para eso fue todo esta revolución ¿no?

Mis papas no irán a trabajar, creyeron que necesitarían más tiempo para estar en el hospital y cancelaron todo este día, quise quedarme con ellos pero no debo olvidar a Rose y su poder…no se cómo lo esté llevando

…

-hola-le mande un mensaje, no quise hablar, tal vez Edward este cerca (si no me ha buscado posiblemente tampoco quiera escuchar mi voz)

-bella…¿cómo estas?

-bien, gracias-trate de usar mi mejor mascara-pero estamos aquí para saber cómo estas tu-cambien rápidamente de tema para no ponerme en evidencia

-pues…más o menos

-lamento no haber hecho esto antes…

-te entiendo bella, no te preocupes…lo que paso…

-¿te arrojaron a la piscina?-volví a cambiar el tema, espero no ser demasiado obvia

-ja! el que se hubiera atrevido lo incinero-pronuncio un poco alterada sacando algunas chispas, iba a intervenir pero note que al menos ya no están cerca de ella-fui yo misma la que me metí-continuo más calmada logrando desaparecer casi totalmente las chispas

-has avanzado mucho…y en muy poco tiempo

-gracias

Sonrió enormemente y empezamos a "entrenar", esta vez le pedí reunirnos en un lugar mucho mas apartado de todo, no quiero que se repita lo del otro día…y también que viniera sola, no sé si podre lidiar con más de uno a la vez, sobre todo si es emmett, el no tiene empacho en decir o preguntar lo que sea.

-bella…se que no quieres hablar de esto y lo respeto-un par de horas después estábamos por despedirnos pero saco el tema…maldición-si no quieres no hables solo escúchame, no se lo que sucedió pero noto como les esta afectando, siempre tuviste el mal habito de hacer todo porque él estuviera bien…no lo hagas ahora-estaba a punto de reprochar ese comentario pero no me dejo-ya se que lo amas y que lo que mas quieres es que este bien, pero no te olvides de ti, piensa un poquito más en ti…

-pensar en mi fue lo que complico todo-la interrumpí pensando en voz alta, debí haber alejado a Ángel cuando me conto todo pero dolía…me duele

-como dije no se qué sucede pero considera que…si solo piensas lo que es mejor para él te harás daño a ti…lo que a la larga los dañara a ambos…los destruirá por dentro

-si…supongo

-espero que mis palabras te ayuden…y no haber metido la pata o Edward me asesinara-termino en tono de broma

-creo que me ayudaran…pero no pienses en esta conversación…no cerca de Edward, no sé lo que hare pero…

-entiendo…él te ama bella, te ama como nadie

-lo se

Ahora si nos despedimos y regrese a casa pensando en sus palabras, tiene razón ¿pero que hago?…¿qué hago?

EDWARD POV

¿Qué demonios sucedió?¿cómo nos dejamos arrastrar a algo así? a mí tampoco me pareció como sucedieron las cosas pero no pude evitarlo…ninguno pudo detenerse, me sentía tan…; simplemente quería sentirla cerca…más cerca que nadie, saber que ese tipo no es más que nosotros, más que nuestra familia…

…

-"Edward ¿que pasa?"

-nada Alice, quiero estar solo-a pesar de su tono preocupado apenas si pude soportar gritarle que se largara

-"no quiero entrometerme…"

-entonces no lo hagas

-"…sabes que no puedo ver nada…pero…se que las cosas están mal…y bella…"

-no te metas-interrumpí entre dientes

-"¿y cuanto más te la vas a pasar así?"-esta vez sonó molesta

-¿cuánto he estado así?-cuestione sin ninguna emoción

-casi dos días-me sorprendió un poco que pasara tanto tiempo en prácticamente minutos…segundos para mí

-¿y que si sigo así?

-"¿y Nessy?...¿crees que no le preocupa verte así?, supongo que sabe algo y por esta medio tranquila pero…"

-si ella está tranquila no te metas y por favor sal de mi habitación-esta vez use una voz más dura sin mirarla, escuche un poco sus pensamientos…insultándome…pero preocupados…todos lo están

Por supuesto que ellos también me preocupan, sobretodo y principalmente Nessy pero ella desde el principio estuvo…tranquila, acepto la situación…; cuanto me enfurece esto pero no con ella…con ellas, sino con ese tipo ¿qué demonios les hizo para tenerlas tan tranquilas?¿porque lo perdonan así de fácil?...y lo que más me revienta es que bella ni siquiera debió necesitar perdonarlo, a veces me da la impresión de que nunca lo ha culpado, nunca le dolió lo que paso; bueno acepto que no he tenido la oportunidad de saberlo con certeza pero si desde un principio le dijo esto ¿por qué lo siguió tratando tan bien…como su "hermanito querido"?¿por qué no reacciono por lo menos cuando recordó a Nessy?¿porque no lo alejo de su vida…de la de nuestra hija? ¡maldita sea!

Supongo que ya no puedo quedarme aquí…así, tengo que hablar con bella ¿por qué no habrá venido?...ok tal vez tenga que ver que cuando me fui casi estaba llorando…y no me alegra decirlo pero si me fuera posible hubiera estado en las mismas condiciones…

-¡hey!-me saludo un prudente emmett, solo respondí con un gesto

-¿cómo has estado Rose?-pregunte sin muchas ganas

-en momentos es complicado, pero bien, pude controlarlo mejor luego de practicar con…de practicar-a pesar de que no dijo su nombre sentí algo extraño en el pecho

-es genial, no sería bueno que incendiaras la casa

-ja…ja…ja-pronuncio sarcástica rodando los ojos

-¡papa!-apenas atravesó la puerta me abrazo, no quería preocuparla, le devolví el abrazo y al innecesariamente respirar capte la esencia de bella…lo que me tenso; obviamente se dio cuenta, me miro significativamente y sonreí para no preocuparla-la acompañe a visitar a los niños, aunque esta vez no hubo disfraz de princesa-trato de mejorar el ambiente con su comentario…lo logro un poco, me alegra al menos ver bien a mi hija

-su hermano ya no está en el hospital, se fue sin que le dirán el alta…y creo que se mudo-dijo Esme un poco preocupada; no me siento bien con eso ¿solo se fue? es un regalo para lo que se merece

-también se fue July-nos informo Nessy, maldición debe estar peor de lo que imagine, July es una chica genial y la quiere mucho

-¿por eso están así?-volvió a preguntar Esme tratando de entender y así poder ayudarnos

-mama esta…afligida porque parte de su familia se mudo, y por supuesto que ella este así pone mal a papa-Nessy apretó mi brazo al dar su explicación…que no convenció totalmente a nadie; yo tuve que morderme la lengua para no soltar todo lo que tenia dentro, solo me encogí de hombros con media sonrisa

-voy a salir-volví a abrazar a mi hija y me fui luego de darle un beso en la frente

...

...

-¿sigues enojado conmigo?-más lento de lo que hubiera pensado llegue a casa de bella, la vi en su escritorio dándome la espalda…estudiando supongo

-sabes que no es contigo

-dejemos de tonterías Edward-soltó dejando a un lado lo que hacía pero sin voltear a verme-por supuesto que estas enojado conmigo, que no quieras verlo o aceptarlo es otra cosa

-¿por qué no entiendes que es con él con quien…?-me adelante un paso comenzando a enojarme

-si es el caso por qué no…desquitaste tu enojo con el-pero me interrumpió

-¿tratas de decirme que me desquite contigo cuando hicimos el amor?

-tal vez no tenga mucha experiencia en este tema pero no hicimos el amor Edward y lo sabes…no se cómo se le llama a esa situación, pero al hacer el amor no creo que pensamientos tan tristes pasen por tu mente…que estés a punto a llorar y no por la hermosa experiencia de casi volver dos almas una sola

-te dije que si querías parar lo hicieras-esta vez también yo le di la espalda

-si…eso fue lo peor-me removió el corazón el tono de su voz-que pude parar y no lo hice; el resto de mi cuerpo continuo, aunque se me estuviera rompiendo el corazón…y sé que tú estabas casi como yo

-si quieres que sea sincero yo no desee parar en ningún momento-de nuevo voltee a verla y seguía en la misma posición-no me gusto como paso pero quería que pasara, te necesitaba cerca, lo más cerca que pudiera tenerte, necesitaba saber que nosotros éramos mas que lo que estaba pasando alrededor

-en estos días a cada minuto…a cada segundo no he hecho más que suplicar que lleguen a perdonarme, todos y cada uno, sobre todo reneesme y tu

-no tengo nada que perdonarte

-sí, si tienes

-¿qué lo extrañes?

-no tienes idea de cuánto me odio en ocasiones por no poder sentir lo que tú, cualquiera que lastime a mi pequeña…así sea sin intención creo que sería capaz de matarlo…pero no puedo actuar así, me enseño a no actuar así, mi condición me reclama no dejarme apoderar por esos sentimientos

-¿solo por eso?-no pude evitar soltar de forma sarcástica

-también porque lo quiero-eso me revuelve el estomago-me molesta quererlo por lo que eso les causa…a ti, y a la vez me revienta pensar así ¿por qué tengo que odiar a una persona que cometió un error pero trato de compensarlo?

-¡cualquier cosa que haya hecho no compensa…!

-¡no! ¡ya se que no lo compensa! ¡pero la forma en que estas actuando tampoco lo va a compensar!

-¿qué esperabas? ¡que le dijera no hay problema un error lo comete cualquiera…!

-¡oh Edward! no empecemos a hablar de errores, no querrás que te cuente lo que he recordado

-¿qué recordaste?-lo que dijo…la forma en que lo dijo me intrigo

-todos hemos cometido errores alguna vez…y tu…

-¿yo qué?

-…tu…y yo…parados en medio del bosque, te miro con…amor…dolor…desesperación, te pido…te suplico que no me dejes, pero no lo hiciste, te fuiste y no solo eso…lo que me dijiste-termino con voz rota

-bella no se que tanto recuerdes pero…

-recuerdo que me dejaste en medio de ese bosque con el dolor más grande que había podido a penas imaginar-me interrumpió con voz sepulcral-recuerdo que me tire a morir en ese lugar, recuerdo que pase meses respirando pero muerta por dentro…recordando tus palabras…que para ti yo había sido solo una maldita distracción-de nuevo se le rompió la voz

-hubo motivos para…-trate de explicarle pero de nuevo me interrumpió

-recuerdo que me pediste seguir con mi vida porque nunca ibas a volver…y que al final cumpliste porque fui yo quien tuvo que ir hasta ti

-¿me vas a dejar explicarte?

-Ángel ya me lo explico

-¡ahj! pero claro que lo hizo-debió ser su última canallada antes de irse-y por supuesto tú te vas a quedar con su versión-apenas termine de decirlo bella golpeo fuertemente su escritorio destrozándolo y volteo a verme por primera vez…con furia en la mirada

-me explico que me corte abriendo un regalo, que Jasper aun tenía algunas dificultades para contenerse y aunque no me lastimo debido a ese incidente decidiste alejarte de mí para protegerme, que como te amaba tanto no quería aceptarlo y por eso tuviste que decirme esas cosas tan horribles, que empecé a hacer estupideces por mi dolor haciendo que Alice tuviera una visión en la que moría, que cuando me creíste muerta fuiste a que te mataran…pero logre impedirlo…¿¡acaso quieres agregar alguna maldita cosa!?-termino aun paso de mi gritándome con toda la furia que le he escuchado hasta ahora

-no…así fueron las cosas-ok, le dijo la verdad

-me lo imagine, por eso nunca te comente nada-respondió solo un poco más calmada al limpiarse las nuevas lagrimas que se le escaparon

-¿desde cuándo…?

-casi un mes

-¿por qué no me dijiste nada?

-porque no es algo de lo que realmente estoy feliz de recordar, estuve tentada a borrarlo de mi mente por lo mucho que me dolió y duele cada que pienso en eso…pero después de todo fue una parte mi vida me guste o no sucedió...¿porque recordé tantas cosas sobre ese maldito hecho?¿por qué no sucedió con un buen recuerdo?-termino pensando en voz alta

-¿crees que estoy exagerando?-solté de la misma forma

-no se…a veces creo que…; no sé si estas actuando bien o mal, se que tienes derecho de sentirte como te sientes…pero yo también tengo ese derecho

Nos quedamos en silencio no se cuanto tiempo…en el fondo se que tiene razón…muy en el fondo, sigo tan…, ya ni siquiera sé que siento…

-encontraremos la forma de superar esto-salí de mis pensamientos y la vi sentada en su cama dándome la espalda una vez mas

-supongo…pero no ahora Edward, creo que…deberíamos…esperar a que esto pase…tal vez deberíamos…tomarnos un tiempo…

-¿estás terminando conmigo?-ni loco me alejare de ella

-no tengo idea…pero si se que los dos necesitamos tiempo para…-mi puño estrellándose no sé donde la interrumpió

-¿¡por qué demonios quieres alejarte de mí!?-termine a unos cuantos pasos de ella

-no estoy diciendo que nos alejemos, solo…-se abrazo a sus rodillas sin poder completar su frase

-¿entonces qué?¿los dos seguiremos aquí pero…como si no fuéramos nada?

-tampoco es para que seamos desconocidos

-no hagas esto bella-me senté a su lado y la tome de la mejilla para hacer que me viera-han sido demasiados años, no podría soportar estar lejos de ti-me acerque uniéndonos en un suave beso el cual me correspondió totalmente…

-Edward…-interrumpió nuestro beso cuando empezaba a intensificarse-…por favor…en el fondo sabes que es lo mejor, si seguimos así terminaremos mal y no quiero eso…

-no puedo…no quiero-intente besarla de nuevo pero no me lo permitió

-por favor vete…es lo mejor, toma este tiempo para…superar…aceptar o lo que necesites hacer con todo esto

-…tal vez tengas razón en tomar tiempo, para pensar en todo. Me iré por ahora…solo por ahora, nos vemos-quise besarla…cuanto quise besarla, pero solo me fui

…

…

_**Estos párrafos son porque me di cuenta que el cap pasado acabo casi igual que este…espero le dé un toque diferente; es como un adelanto del POV EDWARD del próximo cap…**_

_**Besos, espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos luego…**_

…

No puedo creer que ya casi paso una semana desde que "nos dimos tiempo", que maldita estupidez me parece haber estado de acuerdo, jamás debí permitirlo. En este tiempo bella ha tomado los tontos exámenes que hace para mantenerse alejada de mi…y casi de todos, no sale de su casa o la biblioteca de la escuela, se que solo es un pretexto…y conozco sus motivos.

Francamente no creo que nos ayude mucho estar alejados, yo no he hecho gran cosa, trato de distraerme con la compañía de la familia (que por fin dejaron de preguntar lo que pasa), he salido un par de veces pero no aguanto mucho y me voy solo a cualquier lado o me encierro en mi habitación…deseando estar con bella...o por lo menos hablar; por supuesto que lo intente pero las pocas veces que me responde me da excusas tontas de que está ocupada estudiando y etcétera…¿por qué tenemos que estar así mi bella?; además, y aunque trata de esconderlo, la conozco demasiado bien, aparte de que tres veces casi se queda dormida en clase, puedo ver los diferentes sentimientos en sus ojitos…tristeza sobre todo y…dolor cuando después de una eternidad se me acerco a abrazarme…y yo no reaccione, por supuesto que quiero abrazarla pero se que si lo hago no la soltare…jamás; no sé hasta cuando quiera que estemos "distanciados" pero desafortunadamente este no pareció el momento.


	60. Chapter 60

BELLA POV

No te vayas Edward…soy una tonta no quise decir eso…no quiero tiempo lejos de ti…solo quédate conmigo; tuve ganas de gritarle todo esto y más en cuanto se fue de mi habitación…luego de negarme a besarlo. Ni en mis pensamientos más absurdos creí que algún día le diría esto pero si seguimos así terminaremos mal…lo sé; aunque duela el alma necesitamos este espacio…

Al día siguiente terminaron de arreglar los destrozos que ocasione en la sala cuando todo esto se desato; mama y papa volvieron a sus trabajos…mas atareados que otros días por como cancelaron todo para ir con Ángel al hospital…y yo…pues…

-¿entonces tienes que ir a la práctica?-me pregunto mi hija, afortunadamente aun la tengo a ella

-si-respondí sin muchas ganas-la verdad me gustaría quedarme a estudiar…-o intentar dormir no lo he logrado desde hace días, pensé-ya vienen de nuevo los exámenes

-¿nos preguntaron si queríamos hacerlos?

-¿y?-arrugo graciosamente la nariz negando

-es mejor no llamar mucho la atención, además ya hemos pasado esto de la escuela muchas veces y…

-es aburrido-termine con una sonrisa por ella, su presencia logra animarme

-pues si…entonces me voy, no quiero hacerte llegar tarde

-gracias pequeña, nos vemos y ya sabes si Rose en cualquier momento…

-si lo sabemos, no te preocupes

Nos despedimos con un abrazo y salió corriendo por mi terraza, en mi caso me dirigí a la tonta practica (y reitero) sin mucho ánimo; también voy porque quiero averiguar si July arreglo algo sobre sus asuntos, aun no termina la escuela…tal vez pueda ayudarla mandándole sus documentos o…¡aajj! a quien engaño solo quiero saber algún dato de ellos…mis hermanos…¿cómo estarán?...han pasado un poco más de dos días y ya los extraño demasiado…bella bella deja de pensar en eso, tomamos una decisión y tendré que vivir con ello.

…

-ustedes no se ponen de acuerdo, la practica pasada faltaste y ¿ahora ella?-se burlo amy en cuanto vio que llegue sola

-ya no va a venir…se mudo

-¿qué?¿porque?-no me sentía con ánimo de explicaciones e intente distraer su atención-¿al fin se mudo con su papa? creí que no se hablaban-…pero no funciono ¿que demonios…? tuve que concentrarme mucho mas para que poco a poco se le olvidara el tema, maldición debe ser que he tenido la mente demasiado dispersa ¿porque todo me afecta tiempo después? ¡aajj!

Pase este tiempo distrayéndome haciendo ejercicio y practicando la ultima rutina, tendremos un partido pronto y no vine a la práctica pasada, tengo que aplicarme; me concentre todo lo que pude pero casi a la mitad del entrenamiento me caí en una de las rutinas, no me lastime pero jamás me había caído, debo tener más cuidado

…

-nos vemos el lunes-me despedí de Amy quien afortunadamente no volvió a preguntar nada, ni armo escándalo por mi caída…después de todo eso no es raro en el gimnasio.

Voltee hacia las oficinas un momento pensando en si ir a averiguar...no…no insistas bella, es lo mejor, me repetí con dolor en el corazón…y después de todo si ella…o ellos quisieran mi ayuda me lo habrían pedido, tengo que dejar que las cosas sigan su curso y solo concentrarme en reponerme…por mí, por Edward…por el resto del mundo ¿yo hice esa tormenta o es natural? ¡aajj! ya ni siquiera puedo darme cuenta.

Fui directamente a mi casa, no tengo ganas de nada…¿qué hago? mis papas siguen trabajando, los Cullen…no se como estén las cosas con ellos, además si llamo a alguno tal vez quiera hacer planes en donde Edward y yo estemos juntos…la idea me encanta pero nos debemos este tiempo. Aun tengo a mi pequeña (saben que tratándose de ella siempre nos la pasamos solas) pero no sé si llamarla, paso toda la mañana conmigo, debe tener planes…querer estar con Jacob o con el resto de la familia...¿cómo estará Edward?¿como estas mi amor?...No me decidí por nada y solo me quede en casa…estudiando, fue lo único que se me ocurrió para distraerme de la revolución en mi cabeza y corazón.

EDWARD POV

Tal vez bella tenga razón y debamos tomar unos días, ella para aclarar sus ideas…pensar en todo lo que está pasando y yo…tengo que pasar mi propio proceso.

-¿buenos días?-el saludo de Nessy mas bien pareció una pregunta

-buenos días-respondí de la mejor forma que pude

-¿todo bien?-no fue necesario que dijera literalmente a lo que se refería

-lo estará-trate de sonar animado…de realmente animarme con la idea de que es lo mejor

Se le ocurrió ir a cazar, solo nosotros y acepte, no debo ni quiero volver a encerrarme en mi habitación, casi cuando estábamos terminando se detuvo y me miro de forma reservada…

-papa…¿te enojaste porque…no reaccione igual que tú?-demonios ¿por qué saca el tema cuando ya estaba sintiéndome mejor?

-no _tienes_ que reaccionar igual que yo…pero me desconcierta que estés tan tranquila-trate de que no se notara que en verdad me molesta pero como ya dije…no con ella

-no estoy totalmente tranquila…es solo que…no quiero hacer más grande algo que de por sí ya es…gigantesco, me duele sí, pero como dije trato de ver todos los puntos de la historia…y…no diré nada más porque ahora si no quiero que te molestes

-pues ahora tendrás que decirme o me molestare-esa carita…¿acaso cree que no conozco a mi propia hija? se que no quiere decírmelo pero en el fondo lo necesita

-nos guste o no…te guste o no, ese chico es importante para ella-prácticamente destruí un árbol solo por recargarme en el-y aunque te enojes, tengo que avisarte que a pesar de que trata con todas sus fuerzas de ocultarlo…le afecta que ya no esté aquí-esta vez se me escapo un furioso gruñido-por favor trata de entender que lo que ella recuerda en este momento es que aunque su vida siempre fue un poco extraña, hace apenas unos años todo se volvió extremadamente complicado, siendo una niña tuvo que acatar reglas, prohibiciones, "entrenamientos" como ella los llama, grandes responsabilidades, guardar enormes secretos con el riesgo de que la lastimaran o a su familia…

-no habría tenido que…

-tienes razón, ella no tendría que pasar por eso si varios eventos y decisiones hubieran sido diferentes, pero el hubiera no existe…la realidad es que mama creció bajo el cuidado de ángel, se preocupó por ella, la ayudó, la guió y aunque tiene a esos grandiosos padres…en ese aspecto tan particular no había nadie mas que él, gracias a eso ella nunca se sintió sola; y te aclaro que no lo defiendo, no sé si este bien o mal pero él no me interesa, solo me importa mama…lo que ella siente, lo que necesita para estar bien; tú eres gran parte de esa felicidad, y ella de la tuya, los amo, solo quiero que estén bien…los dos

-¿cómo puede ser que tus palabras tengan tanta coherencia y sin embargo…?-termine bastante tenso

-tal vez porque…guardaste tu dolor…para apoyarme, para que no te afectara tanto, para resistir…por las razones que hayan sido creo que hasta ahora lo estas dejando salir; en cambio yo…yo lo exprese todo el tiempo, cada que quería llorar lo hacía, cuando tenía ganas de romper algo…lo rompía, tal vez no era la mejor conducta pero ayudo a sobrellevarlo…a aceptarlo; pero desde ese día en el cementerio…cuando la abrace-su semblante se enterneció-en ese momento se acabo mi dolor, desde ese momento mis lagrimas solo fueron de nostalgia…esperanza…y felicidad al pensar en el día que estuviéramos juntas otra vez…y ya lo estamos…ya no quiero sentir más dolor

-eres una verdadera luz Nessy-no me salieron mas palabras al abrazarla

-voy a ir a verla…a menos que tu…

-no, nosotros…-no le dije en que quedamos bella y yo, a pesar de que es nuestra hija es un asunto de pareja-aamm…ve tu, ya la veré después-aunque no fue necesario…debe sospechar algo, trato de no notarse afectada, no le gusta vernos mal

Me quede paseando por el bosque sin ningún propósito más que pensar...demonios Nessy tiene razón, puede que mi dolor me haya cegado un poco y tal vez termine exagerando…como dijo bella todo el mundo se equivoca…pero esa equivocación me quito a mi esposa casi dieciocho años; no creo que ese tipo merezca que bella lo quiera tanto y por otro lado no creo que bella se merezca pasar por todo esto, aunque crea lo contrario ella es una de las más inocentes

"¡aaaaahhhhjjj! ¡¿qué hago?!"-me grite mentalmente al destrozar un árbol casi por completo

…

Toda esta semana ha sido un martirio, las pocas veces que la he llamado…y me contesta, me sale con excusas tontas sobre que está estudiando…o cansada, ¿ni siquiera quiere hablar conmigo?...y en la escuela, tan cerca…pero tan lejos. Además como estas niñas tontas piensan que terminamos no dejan de acosarme; no tuve humor para aclararles que mi bella y yo seguimos juntos…a quienes sí, fue a un par de idiotas que apenas si lo pensaban con una simple mirada les dije todo…cualquiera que se atreva a acercársele a mi bella le arranco la cabeza.

Fuera de la escuela y como bella pareció autoexiliarse de la familia (excepto por nuestra hija) me la pase casi todo el tiempo en mi habitación…no es lo mas sano…ni lo que debería hacer en este "tiempo" pero no me dan ganas de hacer nada mas…bella cuanto te extraño

BELLA POV

Durante el fin de semana las chicas quisieron que saliéramos o venir a mi casa pero me siento tan cansada…y aun triste; por otra parte seguro querrán incluirnos a Edward y a mí en un plan y…ese no nuestro plan…¿o solo mío? ¡aajj! ya no sé. Excepto las veces que viene mi pequeña (sola) me la paso estudiando o distrayéndome de cualquier otra cosa, saturando mi mente, esto me ayuda durante el día pero cuando trato de dormir…las pocas veces que concilio el sueño lo mas que he durado es una hora y despierto agitada y temblorosa…me preocupa, no sé que sucede en mi cabeza y es por esto que corte la comunicación con Edward…no quiero que llegue afectarle.

…

…

Los primeros días fueron muy pesados, afortunadamente nuestra familia entendió que es una cuestión de pareja y no intervino con lo que acordamos Edward y yo pero eso no quiere decir que no intentaron que pasáramos tiempo juntos, en el fondo se los agradezco pero no tengo ganas de nada, ni de ver a nadie…excepto mi hija claro.

Cuanto estoy odiando la idea de venir a la escuela…francamente no me aparecería por aquí si no fuera por la necesidad que tengo de verlo y hablarle (aunque sea un poco) todos los días, me es inevitable…lo amo

-¿mama estas bien?-pregunto reneesme cuando casi me quedo dormida en una de las clases que nos toca juntas, como a media semana ya me estaba ganando el cansancio.

-si…es que me desvele estudiando otra vez-no es por lo único que estoy así pero después de todo es parte de la verdad, apenas si he dormido una o dos horas cada noche y no descanso muy bien…es un milagro que siga en pie

-te la pasas todos los días TODO el día estudiando, estoy segura que si los exámenes fueran en este momento sacarías una nota perfecta, deberías de darte un descanso-me pidió con carita preocupada…no me gusta verla así

-tienes razón-trato de que no se me note demasiado lo demolida que realmente me siento por dentro, lo bueno es que solo ven mi cansancio-la verdad necesito dormir-agregue rápidamente cuando vi su intención de decirme algo…de seguro es otra invitación y no quiero tener que volver a negarme

-¿y no te gustaría mejor distraerte?-me abrazo y me llevo con ella hasta al lado de Edward, quien esta recargado en su auto

-es cierto, necesitas distraerte…o descansar-la apoyo con voz apagada pero también un poco preocupado

-supongo…-conteste mirando solo a mi hija, si Edward empieza a cuestionarme, se que terminare contándole todo y prefiero que se enfoque en él-creo que si necesito un buen descanso-termine aun sin mirarlo…prácticamente ignorándolo, lo que me provoco un vacio que casi dolió físicamente

-bueno…entonces nos vemos

Me despedí igual que siempre con un abrazo para mi pequeña y de un saludo con la mano para todos, me di vuelta pero ese vacío en mi interior se empezó a hacer más grande…así que…regrese y lentamente me acerque a Edward, quien me miro de forma diferente a otras veces…

-hasta mañana-mi voz sonó un poco apagada al ver que no reacciono, que no se movió ni un milímetro, creo que ese vacío que crecía lentamente…en este momento exploto, lo abrace casi sin tocarlo y camine a mi auto sacando fuerzas de no sé donde para no reaccionar…para no desmoronarme…para no maldecirme ya que por mi estupidez de alejar al amor de mi vida…de mis dos vidas tal vez ya lo perdí…¿pero que creías bella?¿que podías actuar así y el siempre iba a estar ahí esperando hasta que a ti se te ocurriera? eres una estúpida

Llegue a mi casa pero no fui a mi habitación, entre al cuarto de espejos y empecé a transmitir mis recuerdos en ellos, como si viera la película de mi vida…tantos momentos…tantas cosas importantes y todas revueltas, antes, ahora, Reneesme y lo poco de los demás Cullen, mis padres, Nita, July…y Ángel...no se en que momento y sin pensarlo energía emano de mi cuerpo y salió casi como una pequeña bomba rompiendo esas imágenes…¿qué me está pasando?¿porque siempre complico todo?

No pude seguir ahí, parece que hubiera destrozado mi propia vida (vidas) me deje caer en uno de los sofás con todo esto dentro…sintiendo que en cualquier momento mi cuerpo literalmente reventaría, me quede ahí acostada, viendo a la nada, sin pensar, tratando de no sentir…; mis parpados empezaron a pesar…mucho, me deje arrastrar por la inconsciencia y no se en que momento vi…amor…sonrisas…luz de vida, hace años que no lo veía…es hermoso…pero…pero…esas sonrisas empezaron a ser opacadas por gritos…el amor por odio…la luz de vida por densa niebla de la muerte…no…no…no quiero volver a ver esto…Ángel ayúdame…no me gusta ver esto…¡no!...¡no!

-¡noooooo!-desperté sumamente agitada viendo como dañe seriamente el sofá y destruí la mesa de centro-¡no por favor! no otra vez-suplique casi llorando, Ángel solía detener estos "reflejos" (como él le llamaba) o despertarme…con el tiempo me enseño a controlarlos y suprimirlos en mi inconsciente, no es necesario ver lo mejor…y lo peor de lo existente para saber que…está ahí y que en cualquier momento puede superarme…no lo voy a permitir…no puedo.

Me levante literalmente temblando de miedo, incertidumbre e impotencia, fui a la cocina y tome un vaso de agua helado pero no me hizo nada; fui esta vez por un poco de alcohol y tuve que tomarme un gran vaso de tequila para apenas sentirlo…maldición.

…

-pero que…-en cuanto llego mama se sorprendió al ver el estado de la sala, lo bueno es que solo yo entro al cuarto de espejos

-perdón mama, me quede dormida y…tuve una pesadilla-afortunadamente ya no se nota en qué estado desperté aunque hay bastante evidencia para imaginarlo

-cariño me preocupas-se acerco hasta acunar mi rostro

-solo fue una pesadilla, no…

-¿tomaste alcohol?-diablos lo olvide

-fue una pesadilla intensa y…estaba un poco alterada…aamm…-jamás había tomado más de una copa de vino...en una cena

-supongo que lo entiendo-pronuncio no muy convencida-bv…se que con la partida de Ángel…y July, debes estar pasando un mal momento pero nosotros seguimos aquí, sé que no podemos ayudarte en ciertos aspectos pero…-su rostro tan preocupado me sumió en la culpa

-no ha sido mi intensión preocuparlos tantos perdóname-me abrace a ella con mis lagrimas nublando mi vista-ustedes son un gran apoyo para mi…aunque no lo noten o no se los diga…sin ustedes no habría podido con esto jamás

Nos quedamos sentadas en otro de los sofás llorando, abrazadas…hasta que llego papa y casi se repitió la escena.

…

-mañana son los exámenes trimestrales-fui la primera que se animo a decir algo…luego de tanto llorar

-cariño, ya te dijimos que si quieres no los hagas, con lo que ha pasado…-comento mama (otra vez), dijeron lo mismo durante la semana

-estudiar para eso me ha ayudado a distraerme-pensé en voz alta

-te ha dado un pretexto para no afrontar las cosas-replico papa…y eso que solo han visto la punta del iceberg, pensé

-he tratado de afrontarlo…y distraerme

-si claro…¿y las pesadillas?

-eso no está relacionado, fue solo una pesadilla-trate de restarle importancia

-si tu lo dices…¿pero y Edward?¿y tus amigas?-de pronto sentí ganas de llorar con la sola mención-ya no vas a ver a nadie…ni siquiera a ellos

-he estado ocupada y ellos lo entienden-boba respuesta, supongo que se dieron cuenta que cada tema terminaría así ya que suspiraron pesadamente y solo volvieron a abrazarme.

…

-bueno…ya que fui yo quien puso denso el ambiente, lo reparare-pronuncie una media hora después-¿qué se les antoja para cenar? les preparare lo que sea

-no es necesario bv-papa trato que me volviera a sentar con ellos pero no lo permití

-pero quiero hacerlo…por favor, ¡oh! y…también me encargare de reponer los muebles, así tenga que re decorar-termine medio divertida haciendo que ellos también mejoraran su semblante, los tome un segundo de la mano, sonreí y fui a la cocina.

Ellos han resistido demasiado, años de tener que ocultarles información, de verme en diferentes etapas…unas no tan buenas, y siempre me apoyaron aunque no les dijera que pasa, a veces la incertidumbre de no saber…es peor que la información más horrible (si fuera el caso)…aun así…perdónenme papas…no puedo decirles la verdad…por su bien.

Tratamos de pasar la cena de la mejor forma, incluso estuvimos bromeando un rato…me alegra poder mejorar un parte de mi vida. Nos despedimos para ir a dormir…y en cuanto empecé a sentir la inconsciencia esos "reflejos" quisieron apoderarse de mi mente pero luche para que no me consumiera…luche…y luche, gracias a eso de nuevo no logre dormir nada aquella noche…genial lo que me faltaba

…

Sumamente agotada me encontraba frente a los profesores que me tomarían el estúpido examen, respondí robóticamente a todo, me metí de lleno a eso de estudiar y me sé los temas posiblemente mejor que ellos…ahora entiendo a los Cullen. Así me la pase tres horas, me parecieron eternas y un simple parpadeo a la vez ya que tendré que volver con los demás…con Edward. No quise ir al almuerzo y me la pase caminando por toda la escuela, en cuanto sonó la campana camine más lento de lo que debería hasta el salón…viendo (como en toda esta semana) que Edward ya tenía compañero o mejor dicho compañera de escritorio…siempre chicas…en todas las clases…babeando por él, taradas la única razón por la que no hago nada es…por todo lo anterior y porque si reacciono no sé si podre controlarme…no sé hasta dónde llegare, más cuando le coquetean así ¡aaajjj!

…

Enserio esto de las porras no es lo mío, le diré a la entrenadora que me busque un reemplazo, me gustaría solo irme pero con la partida tan inesperada de July…no puedo hacer lo mismo, quisiera pero me enseñaron a no dejar las cosas así botadas sin ninguna razón…ja! ¿en serio eso aun me importa?

…

-hola-pase rápidamente a casa a cambiarme y fui en auto a su casa

-cariño-Esme me tomo de la mano en cuanto me abrió, la he extrañado y eso me hizo abrazarla-nos alegra verte otra vez-agrego instándome a entrar

-¡mama!-reneesme apareció un segundo después y nos abrazamos

-lamento que no haya venido antes, es que he estado algo…-empecé a disculparme mirando también a Carlisle quien se nos reunió

-no te preocupes bella, de verdad-me interrumpió…y también algo me dio por abrazarlo-lo que importa es que estas aquí

-si

-¿estábamos organizando una maratón de películas?¿te quedas?

-si no les importa

-claro que no cariño, vamos

En cuanto llegue con los demás, vi al resto de la familia reunida…incluido Edward…a quien ni siquiera mire, ya no sé cómo estamos nosotros…¿será cierto lo que pensé ayer?¿se habrá cansado de todas mis tonterías? perdóname mi amor, pero todo esto es tan complicado que…

-siéntate aquí ¿o piensas quedarte ahí parada?-me llamo Alice

A pesar de que mis pensamientos fueron invadidos por la presencia de Edward, trate de pasármela bien; no se…hay algo en mí que me acobarda ante la idea de hablar con el…

-empecemos con una de risa

Como dije trate con todas mis fuerzas de ponerle atención, me ayudo tanto cuando mi pequeña me abrazo…y escuchar y sentir como se reía…ella es quien me hace sonreír no esa película a la cual no le encuentro el chiste; tiempo después me dio sed y como ya nos habíamos acabado lo que llevaron, me disculpe un momento para ir a la cocina…

-¿podemos hablar?-casi…casi me asusto Edward al hablar a mi espalda

-claro-respondí aun de espaldas y con incertidumbre…casi miedo de que confirme mis antiguos pensamientos

-es que ni siquiera merezco que me mires-se acerco hasta susurrar muy bajo tras mi oído, provocándome un escalofrió no sé si maravilloso por su presencia tan cercana u horrible por el dolor en su voz

-dime-voltee y seguía aun cerca…muy cerca, podía sentir su innecesaria respiración, nos miramos a los ojos perdiéndonos en el otro

-he estado pensando en todo-o al menos yo…él se alejo demasiado rápido antes de hablar-aunque…tal vez no sea el mejor momento ¿cuando acabe el maratón te llevo a tu casa y hablamos?-solo asentí, en ese momento las palabras no salieron de mi, casi dieciocho años esperando…para que lo único que obtuvo fue una versión modificada de la mujer que amo, más complicada, mas indecisa, tan difícil de tratar

Luche para que las lagrimas no me traicionaran y regrese con los demás, mi hija me abrazo de inmediato…es como si hubiera adivinado lo que necesito, aunque en su rostro…haya una sonrisa, debemos tener versiones diferentes de lo que sera esa platica.

…

-duérmete un ratito, se nota que estas cansada-volvió a decirme reneesme luego de la enésima vez que salte al darme cuenta que me quedaba dormida

-no estoy bien-en otra circunstancia me habría ido luego de la primera vez pero eso significaría hablar antes con Edward

-lo que debes hacer es irte a descansar-y hablando de…

-aamm…no…de verdad estoy bien, solo…-conteste removiéndome y tomando un vaso de agua de la mesita

-¿por qué no te quedas a dormir aquí?-intervino rose

-¡no!-conteste levantándome de golpe un poco mas alterada de lo que debí-aamm...ustedes aquí disfrutando de la película y yo arriba roncando ¡qué horror!-trate de bromear para aligerar un poco mi reacción

-tú no roncas-pronuncio Edward mirando a la nada, provocándole risitas a todos ¿por qué tenía que decirlo...de esa forma?

-y aunque así fuera, estamos acostumbrados a los ronquidos-emmett palmo el hombro de Jacob quien se hizo el desentendido

-como sea, será mejor que me vaya…nos vemos-trataron de convencerme un par de veces más pero no di mi brazo a torcer-aaammm…Edward…¿podemos dejarlo para después? es que…-pedí en cuanto empezó a seguirme

-dije que te iba a llevar y te voy a llevar-me interrumpió quitándome las llaves de mi auto y tomándome del brazo para que camináramos

-no era necesario que hicieras eso-dije en cuanto emprendimos el camino a mi casa

-a veces eres muy terca

-bien...¿qué querías decirme?-apenas si encontré voz para decirlo

EDWARD POV

Le está afectando más de lo que imagine, no solo es que se aleje de nosotros, noto como estos últimos días está muy cansada y vi en la mente de sus compañeras de equipo que se cayó una vez; no es que sea la gran noticia pero bella nunca tiene accidentes…de haber sido cualquier otra chica se habría lastimado seriamente.

Me sorprendió un poco escuchar cuando llamaron a la puerta y más aun al escuchar su voz, de inmediato quise ir a abrazarla como lo hizo nuestra hija…pero tal vez solo vino a verla a ella o al resto de la familia. Cuando fue a la cocina me decidí…no voy a permitir que sigamos separados si de todos modos los dos estamos mal…si nos necesitamos para estar bien…o eso creí cuando note su gesto contrariado al acercarme tanto a ella…no fue para nada el semblante de antes, cuando se ponía nerviosa…o al principio cuando no tenía ninguna reacción.

Por cierto un poco antes de salir, tuvo una reacción muy extraña cuando le propusieron quedarse a dormir aquí…fue casi como si le asustara la idea, en un principio creí que yo tenía algo que ver pero pensándolo bien…se ve agotada, no ha dormido en varios días ¿de verdad algo la asustara al dormir?

…

-¿qué querías decirme?-pregunto en un susurro luego de mi insistencia (incluso física) para llevarla a su casa

-pues que…-a pesar de estar decidido…me cuesta-supongo que tuve la peor reacción-trate de relajarme y continúe-me deje llevar por mi dolor y…ahora entiendo que no es justo para ti el prácticamente exigirte que lo dejaras de querer y…en cambio lo odiaras

-es entendible, no te preocupes-me respondió aun en un susurro y sin mirarme

-lo que quiero decir…, lo que estoy tratando de decir es que…, si lo que necesitas para estar bien es que vuelva…hazlo, dile que vuelva-continúe tenso y un poco molesto tratando de no deshacer su auto o salirme del camino

-¿estarías dispuesto a aceptar que vuelva?-esta vez me miro y pude notar varios de los sentimientos en ella-¿a que viva cerca de mi…como mi hermano?

-si-me costó decirlo, aun me revienta un poco la idea

-estas mintiendo-afirmo con una triste sonrisa-pero entiendo lo que debió haberte costado decirme eso…gracias-su voz sonó tan suave y dulce…no sé porque me molesto

-¿por qué me respondes de esa forma?¿hice que tu familia se separara? July es genial...yo mismo llegue a preciarla mucho, en cuanto a él casi odio al tipo pero es parte de tu familia y provoque que…-¿enserio YO estoy diciendo esto?-tal vez esto suene raro viniendo de mi pero caigo en cuenta que ahora soy yo quien te esta lastimando

-tú no me…

-¡claro que si bella!, ahora fui yo quien rompió a una familia, ese tipo se alejo y se llevo a July…

-en primera…-me interrumpió en voz alta pues me sumí demasiado en mis argumentos-el no se llevo a July…pretendía alejarse de ella también, creyó que era lo mejor, pero lo averigüe a tiempo y no se lo permití; yo misma la lleve al aeropuerto para que se fueran juntos y no deje que la convenciera de lo contrario, se que ninguno soporta la existencia sin el otro…ja! ¿familiar no?-esta vez sus ojitos reflejaron un poco de tristeza-y a pesar de que tu tranquilidad y la de reneesme fueron la causa principal de que se haya ido…no fue la única

-¿entonces hay algo más?¿qué es bella? por favor dime, noto como te afecta-pedí estacionando fuera de su fraccionamiento

-eso es algo que…-empezó a contestarme luego de perderse un momento en sus pensamientos-que solo yo voy a resolver, algo que solo yo _debo_ resolver

-tal vez no pueda ayudarte pero al menos déjame apoyarte-la tome de un brazo y casi note que se tenso un poco y puso una mueca extraña…lo que me hizo soltarla

-acabas de hacerlo-dijo luego de un profundo respiro y esta vez siendo ella quien me tomara la mano-la…verdad…creí que tu…ibas a decirme que…-se interrumpió mordiéndose el labio, casi me lanzo a besarla

-¿qué cosa?-respondí hechizado por ese acto

-que…, desde el principio todo ha sido tan complicado conmigo que…creí que tu…ya no querías…estar conmigo-termino en un susurro desviando la mirada, sus palabras me hicieron reaccionar, la tome del mentón y conecte nuestras miradas

-te amo, te dije que aprendí a amar lo diferente en ti, incluso si es complicado, eso no me importa, resistiré lo que sea si al final estaremos juntos…amándonos

-¿aun me amas…a mi…a quien soy ahora…a pesar de todo?-sus ojitos se llenaron de lagrimas

-con todo mi ser

-yo también te amo, te amo como no puedes imaginarlo-fue ella quien acorto la distancia y nos fundimos en un beso tan lleno de amor…que casi activo los latidos en mi petrificado corazón

…

…

…

_**Tenía pensado actualizar desde la mañana pero no sé que me dio por leerlo una última vez y tuve que reescribir casi la mitad...mas de la mitad al darme cuenta de que lo que había escrito daba cabida a que se alargara la historia no sé cuantos caps mas; en parte me gusta la idea porque todos los fics son un pequeño e imaginario mundo que nos ayuda a divertirnos, salir un ratito de la realidad y lo cotidiano, me fascina poder compartirles el que se me ocurre y también el leer sus reviews, los buenos…e igual los que no tanto, todos son bien recibidos. **__**Tengo varias ideas pero todas quiero meterlas en esta historia y creo que eso no queda bien, desde no se que cap les escribí que no planeaba que durara tanto y miren ya en cual vamos, no es que me alegre la idea de ya terminarlo pero es lo mejor…y eso es otra cosa…aun me falta el final el cual (tengo planeado) comenzara en la próxima actualización y no sé cuantos caps va a requerir.**_

_**Espero que esta historia les haya gustado y les siga gustando hasta el final, besos y nos leemos luego…**_


	61. Chapter 61

EDWARD POV

Sé que esto es lo que necesitamos, se que así debió haber sido siempre; a veces mi bella complica mucho las cosas pero como le dije no me importa…y supongo que después de todo debe haber una razón, ella misma lo dijo pero no quiso contarme.

-ya debería entrar-susurro contra mis labios al volver a unirnos en un beso

-¿puedo quedarme contigo?...aunque solo te observe dormir-mi pregunta la tenso un poco e hizo que se alejara lentamente desviando la mirada

-aamm…mejor nos vemos mañana

-bella creí que…-¿acaso no acabamos de arreglarnos?-…bueno sé que las cosas no están exactamente como antes pero…

-Edward…-me interrumpió tomándome del brazo-es…solo…que…-vi su dificultad para explicarse-como te dije…aun hay cosas que tengo que resolver y…

-vamos a seguir separados-pensé en voz alta un tanto molesto-entonces nos vemos-agregue rápidamente al salir de su auto

-¡espera!-medio grito saliendo ella también-eso no fue lo que dije-agrego bajando su voz hasta un susurro-es que lo que tengo que resolver…aahh…me mantiene lejos de aquí en las noches, pero…

-¿a dónde vas?¿por eso estas cansada? Bella no deberías hacer eso-la interrumpí intrigado y casi termine reprendiéndola

-pero si quieres podemos vernos mañana-continuo ignorando mis preguntas

-no me respondiste

-por favor no te enojes pero…no puedo contarte, solo te diré que me estoy esforzando por arreglar todo-voltee y me doblo el corazón el gesto tan afligido que tiene al mirarme

-¿puedo ayudarte en algo?-la tome delicadamente de la cintura y uní nuestras frentes

-no te canses de mi-prácticamente suplico pasando sus manos por mi cuello

-eso jamás sucederá-respondí mirándola directamente antes de volver a unirnos en un beso, puede que a veces me confunda y desesperen algunas cosas pero no es para tanto

-¡mmjj!-me sorprendió un poco el casi gemido de dolor que trato de retener cuando la estreche mas a mi

-¿te dolió?-pregunte confundido y no muy seguro que haya sido por eso

-no…no es nada, ya debería entrar-trato de poner su mejor semblante al separarnos un poco-hasta mañana-volvió a acercarse a besarme pero esta vez me tomo de los brazos y no pude rodearla con ellos

-hasta mañana

Aun confundido por todo lo que paso esta tarde (y por esto último en particular) la vi subirse de nuevo a su auto para entrar al fraccionamiento y por fin llegar a su casa. ¿Qué otra razón abra tenido para alejarse de mí?¿que es lo que le estará pasando ahora para que este así?…tan cansada y…¿le abra dolido o que fue eso? Aun con estas preguntas regrese a casa, esta vez a la sala…de repente ya no me dan tantas ganas de estar tan encerrado…

-¿todo bien?-apenas pude captar el trasfondo en la pregunta de Esme

-si-conteste sin pensarlo-aahh…más o menos, supongo-agregue pensándolo un poco

-"¿sabes si todo está bien con ella?"

-sinceramente…no tengo idea-respondí volviendo a mis preguntas mentales

-"estoy segura de que todo se solucionara"-me tomo de la mejilla maternalmente para apoyarme-la vi muy feliz cuando estuvo aquí, sobre todo al estar tan cerca de su hija…se nota cuanto la adora-termino en medio de un tierno suspiro

-sí lo sé-me temo que si Nessy no la hubiera acompañado estos días bella seguiría alejada y tal vez peor de lo que…solo nos deja ver, quien sabe como estará realmente.

Trate de distraerme en lo que fuera para no ir a su casa, aunque no esté ahí…ella me lo dijo, ¿a dónde irá? ¿con…ese chico?¿porque no?…después de todo si ella está mal (aunque me pudra admitirlo) en ese aspecto solo él puede ayudarla…¡maldición! que frustrante no poder hacer lo mismo por ella.

Subí a mi habitación cuando casi estaba amaneciendo y tome uno de los libros que había tenido tan olvidados, leí lentamente…aun así lo termine como a las dos horas; al no ocurrírseme otra cosa y no poder esperar más intente contactar a bella ¿ya puedo hacerlo no?

-"bella"…"bella"-lo intente varias veces pero en ninguna me respondió…mmm…tal vez no lo hice bien-"bella por favor respóndeme"-…de nuevo nada ¿será que no quiere?¿o solo seguirá dormida?

Estaba en mis cavilaciones cuando escuche unos repentinos latidos y pasos fuera de mi habitación, de inmediato fui a abrir y la vi llegando a la puerta…se veía…bueno…

-estoy cansada-se abrazo a mí y la tome en brazos para llevarla a la cama

-no dormiste-reproche entre dientes recostándonos

-si…varias horas-su voz me supuso dos contradictorias ideas, en parte se escucho como un alivio pero…también como si hubieran sido una tortura

-duerme

-ya no puedo

-pero bella…

-por favor solo abrázame-hice lo que me pidió y acaricie su cabello…el cual tiene un poco de vegetación

-¿pasaste la noche en el bosque?-pregunte tomando aquello entre mis dedos

-no precisamente-se le nota también en la voz lo cansada que esta

-¿desde cuándo no duermes bien?

-no me acuerdo

-eso no es normal…se te nota

-ya pasara

-¿le has preguntado?…él debe saber cómo ayudarte-en cuanto termine de decirlo se levanto de mi pecho y me miro cambiando su semblante a uno que no pude identificar

-no…nosotros no tenemos ningún tipo de comunicación-obviamente entendió a quien me refiero, creí que se había puesto mal por mi comentario pero se acerco a besarme-solo no he dormido bien, no es nada

-pero bella mírate, te vez tan…

-¿horrible? lo sé-me interrumpió en tono de broma

-sabes que no me refiero a eso, siempre estas hermosa-respondí tensamente-pero noto que esto es serio bella…

-y precisamente por eso es más difícil decirte…que dejes las cosas así-otra vez me interrumpió al sentarse en la cama y darme la espalda

-¿cómo esperas que…?

-Edward por favor, entiendo que debe molestarte que no te explique pero ya te había advertido sobre esto…que no podría decirte todo de mi-termino en un susurro muy afectado-créeme que lo que más desearía es poder hacerlo, que pudieras ayudarme…pero desafortunadamente no es así-se creó un silencio aplastante no solo entre nosotros sino en toda la casa, con excepción de Carlisle (que está trabajando) todos están aquí…

-…¿eso es lo que puedo hacer por ti?¿dejar las cosas así y…seguir como sin nada?-pronuncie luego de no se cuanto y más tenso que antes

-básicamente…-respondió con la cabeza baja apretando nerviosamente la orilla de la cama

-bien…-camine hasta sentarme a su lado-si es lo único que puedo hacer por ti, lo hare-pronuncie de la mejor forma que pude al tomar su mano

-lo lamento…-se levanto frente a mí y me abrazo casi sollozando-…y no es lo único que haces por mí, tú haces tanto…aunque no lo sepas, tu y mi…nuestra hija son los milagros por los que sigo aquí, absolutamente nadie más puede lograr eso

Levanto su carita de mi hombro y me beso dulce, lento y fuertemente, se subió a horcadas en mí y me insto a acostarme; cuanto extrañaba que estuviéramos así…pero…pero…hay algo…¿qué era? ¡oh si!

-bella…-susurre lo más bajo que ella podía escuchar, me dio otro suave beso y empezó a levantarse con media sonrisa…un poco triste, creo que me mal entendió-aaammm…-la tome de la cintura para que no se alejara mas y mire hacia el resto de la casa para explicarme

Esta vez se dibujo una gran y hermosa sonrisa en su rostro…mi bella ¿acaso piensas que no quiero estar contigo?

-sostente-susurro lo más bajo que pudo volviendo a unir nuestros labios y…le hice caso estrechándola más a mí

A pesar de que nuestros besos y acaricias ocupan mi mente, algo moviéndose bajo mi espalda llamo mi atención, un momento después sentí una ligera presión a mi alrededor…como si me metiera a una tina con…no lo sé…¿gelatina?¿mantequilla? tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para poder salir de la exquisita sensación de nuestros cuerpos tan cercanos y note que nos empezamos a sumergir en ese metal liquido que usa para viajar. Todo paso rápido, en un segundo estábamos besándonos en mi cama y al siguiente estamos…cayendo…desde el techo de su habitación…hacia su cama…

Ambos hicimos pequeñas exclamaciones…por mi parte de sorpresa, asombro y principalmente la deliciosa sensación de bella chocando y cayendo sobre mi…

-¿aquí es mejor?-pregunto divertida luego de revotar un poco por la caída

-aquí nadie nos escuchara-cambie nuestras posiciones y me lance a devorar sus labios otra vez pero sus manos en mi pecho me lo impidieron

-Edward…-¿porque nos detiene? ella lo inicio…y nos trajo aquí…ay no…

-¿tienes que irte?-pregunte tratando de que no se notara la frustración en mi voz

-¿qué? ¡no!…aahh…quería decirte…preguntarte…¿quieres hacer el amor contigo?

-creo que eso es más que obvio-respondí entre risas intentando besarla de nuevo

-no me refiero a…tener sexo-iba a protestar cuando volvió a detenerme pero ante sus palabras recobre un poco de seriedad-…se que para muchos es lo mismo pero…

-entiendo a que te refieres, yo también marco esa diferencia

-no es que no me guste hacerlo de esa otra forma…bueno…como las veces de la cabaña…-termino en un susurro desviando la mirada con un gesto incomodo

-esa última vez…aquí en tu cama…no debió ser así…-me perdí un momento recordando su triste semblante que casi la hizo llorar, y yo…yo estaba en medio de ese desastre que se volvió mi interior…ninguno debió seguir

-por eso quiero que ahora hagamos el amor…-sus dulces palabras y sus manos en mi rostro atrajeron mi atención-…y después ya veremos-continuo con una hermosa sonrisa alzando los hombros despreocupadamente

-me encantaría hacer el amor contigo-esta vez sí pude besarla…lento…tierno…pero unos segundos después volvió a detenernos…

-lo lamento, se que debe ser molesto-se disculpo…a pesar de que evite reaccionar-es que acabo de recordar que me la pase toda la noche en…un…bosque…-continuo como buscando las palabras para explicarse-y…necesito una ducha-esa última oración se sintió como una provocación-¡mmhh!-su estremecimiento y la forma en que mordió su labio cerrando los ojos me hizo dar cuenta que inconscientemente choqué lentamente nuestras caderas

-comprendo…-deje un fugaz beso en sus labios y me levante rápidamente-…entonces aquí te espero-puso una carita de decepción al momento, me costó no reaccionar y gritarle que me invitara a ducharme con ella

-aamm…si…-contesto no muy segura y conteniéndose de decir algo…vamos mi amor yo también quiero-aahh…t-tu…-me miro levantándose de la cama-quisieras…-señalo hacia su baño-…¿te gustaría compartir una ducha conmigo?-antes de que terminara su oración ya la tenía en mis brazos

-temía que no te animaras a pedirlo-dije uniéndonos en un suave beso

-¿por qué no me lo pediste tu?-dijo divertida al llevarnos hasta su baño

-bueno…con lo que dijiste antes…no sabía si tú querías

Volvió a sonreírme hermosamente al bajarla frente a la ducha, lentamente comencé a quitarle la ropa…una cómoda y abrigadora piyama; cada que quite una prenda deje un suave beso en su piel expuesta y al terminar volví a besarla mientras empezaba a imitarme…

Una vez desnudos y debajo del chorro de agua nos dimos varios suaves pero profundos besos, lave su cabello y ella el mío, nos acariciamos enjabonando nuestros cuerpos…fue casi como una expresión de devoción al otro.

Al final llenamos la tina y a pesar de que es bastante grande la inste a que se recostara sobre mí dándome un perfecto acceso a su cuerpo; su cabeza en mi hombro, su espalda contra mi pecho, nuestras piernas enredándose…acariciándose, su trasero en mi...

-cuanto me gusta hacer el amor contigo-susurre tras su oído acariciando sus brazos

-pero aun no hacemos nada-respondió divertida-bueno…nada que hayamos terminado-agrego excitada

-eso no significa que no hayamos hecho el amor

-¡ah!-soltó casi entre risas

-pero…ya que lo mencionas…-cole mis piernas entre las suyas y lentamente comencé a separarlas, al mismo tiempo acaricie su cintura, subí mis manos por su torso…hasta llegar a sus pechos…

-¡mmjj!-gimió removiéndose sobre mi…provocándome, le devolví el gesto chupando su lóbulo de la oreja-¡aahh!-la excita mucho, intento obtener fricción en su zona más intima cerrando sus piernas pero no se lo permití haciéndola gemir de nuevo pero esta vez de frustración-¡Edward!-dijo de la misma forma cuando la detuve de seguir acariciando sus piernas…tratando de llegar a su intimidad

-todavía no amor-volví a susurrar aguantándome yo mismo las ganas y deslizando sus manos por su cuerpo hasta llegar a donde me había quedado…sus pechos

-¡aaahhh!-jadeo excitada y frustrada al restregar mi erección contra su demasiado tentador trasero

Varias veces intento obtener fricción de alguna forma pero no la deje, lo que le seguía provocando casi gruñidos de frustración pero aun así me siguió el juego, cuando creí que ya había sido demasiado lleve mis manos a sus rodillas y con apenas un toque deslice las puntas de mis dedos haciendo figuras para alargar mas el momento…

-¡aaahhh!-se retorció de placer cuando acaricie sus labios íntimos-¡mmmmmmm!-gimió restregándose contra mi erección haciéndome gruñir, no pude mas e introduje mis dedos en su intimidad acariciando su clítoris al mismo tiempo-¡aaaahhhh…Edward!-se retorció de placer levantando sus manos hasta mi nuca…enredándolas en mi cabello

Nuestros juegos, nuestros gemidos, mis caricias en su intimidad, su trasero y mi erección moviéndose al compas no nos ayudo a aguantar mucho, apenas unos minutos después ambos llegamos al clímax…

-¡Eeedwaaard! ¡Beeellaaa!

Tomo un momento para respirar y se removió un poco para besarme…

-te amo

-te amo bella…mi bella…-la tome entre mis brazos y nos saque de la tina, luego de otro beso tomamos toallas y secamos el cuerpo del otro, quiso caminar pero volví a cargarla hasta llegar a su cama, la recosté y a pesar de que mis bajos instintos me empujaban a tomarla inmediatamente los hice a un lado y delicadamente cubrí su cuerpo de besos. Terminaba mi camino de regreso pasando por su cuello cuando sentí y escuche como trato de retener un sollozo-…lo siento amor…me detendré-no entendí la razón de que este así, creí que todo iba bien…pero no importa, no permitiré que pase de nuevo; de inmediato intente levantarme pero no me lo permitió

-¡no espera! lo siento-me abrazo por el cuello y volvió a acercarme a ella-sigo arruinándolo ¿cierto?...perdón-agrego divertida limpiando una lagrima que se le escapo

-¿que esta mal?

-nada-sonrió ante la cara que puse-es que…nadie me había demostrado tanta…prácticamente…devoción…simplemente por ser yo-una luz muy especial brillo en sus ojos

-tu…no todo lo diferente que eres, lo que signifique para los demás…TU, bella, mi bella, eres tan absolutamente maravillosa que por supuesto que soy devoto a ti-esta vez vi tanta felicidad en su mirada que de inmediato me acerque a besarla impidiendo que agregara algo, como era su intención

Aun mirándonos a los ojos y con pausados besos para que pudiera respirar mejor me introduje en su cuerpo; hacemos el amor, no hay otra definición…mmm…¿también está presente la pasión? por supuesto…¿lujuria? inevitable con una mujer como mi bella, pero el amor es lo que mueve nuestros cuerpos, de lo que están llenos nuestros besos, lo que buscan y entregan nuestras caricias…

-Edward…-luego de un rato cambio nuestras posiciones, dejándome admirarla moverse sobre mi-…yo…aamm…-mordió su labio y me uní besándola…mordiéndola-¿te hice…feliz…todos esos…años?-agrego aun con el vaivén de nuestras caderas

-por supuesto que si mi amor, me diste tu amor, una hija maravillosa, momentos que me remueven hasta la última fibra al recordarlos…-nos detuve un momento para poner absolutamente toda nuestra atención a mi respuesta-y también ahora lo haces, no sabes lo feliz que hizo volver a tenerte a mi lado…aunque al principio no hayamos estamos exactamente juntos, tan solo el saber que estabas aquí…tan cerca…y que algún día estaríamos completamente juntos otra vez me hizo el ser más feliz que haya existido…

-te amo-pronunciamos casi a coro entre nuestros labios y reanudado nuestros movimientos

Silenciosamente los dos hemos tratado de hacer durar este momento lo más que sea posible, no sé cuánto tiempo hemos estado haciéndolo…usando diferentes posiciones…diciéndonos frases llenas de amor y otras cargadas de pasión; llegamos a nuestros múltiples orgasmos de forma tan intensa que…me alegra que no haya nadie en su casa porque apuesto que esta vez hasta sus vecinos debieron habernos escuchado.

…

-descanso mucho mas entre tus brazos-me divirtió un poco su frase ya que su voz suena muy cansada…y no es para menos

-casi te estás durmiendo-respondí entre risas besando su cabello

-aun así-rebatió acurrucándose más contra mí, luchaba por que mi cuerpo no reaccionara cuando el gruñido de su estomago me ayudo a poner atención a algo mas

-tienes que comer-trate de levantarme pero ella me lo impidió

-no tengo hambre

-tu estomago dice otra cosa-enarque una ceja mirándola y esta vez sí lograr levantarme

-no tengo ganas de comer-alzo despreocupadamente lo hombros, se tapo mas con sus frazadas y me dio la espalda

-pues usted va a comer señorita-me vestí a velocidad vampírica y camine hasta estar frente a ella-te voy a ir a preparar algo te lo vas a comer-agregue con voz que no admitía peros, rodo los ojos y resoplo pesadamente

Estando en su cocina las dudas y preocupaciones por ella me asaltaron de nuevo, se veía muy cansada en la mañana y aun así…la hice pasar por todo ese esfuerzo en estas horas…no es que se haya quejado, después de todo fue su idea…pero debí pensar más en eso…¿qué le estará pasando? creo que tiene que ver algo con dormir…¿pero qué será?...¿será solo eso?¿pasara algo más grave que eso?

-me hubiera gustado verte cocinar otra vez sin camisa-me dijo con poco rastro de cansancio en su voz…o semblante cuando regrese a su habitación

-y a mí me hubiera gustado tenerte todo el día desnuda en la cama-respondí dejando la charola en su pequeña mesa, viendo que en estos escasos minutos ya parece lista para la portada de las mejores revistas…tiene una belleza natural increíble-ya será a la próxima-agregue con mi mejor sonrisa y besándola

En medio de una plática se acabo toda la comida que le lleve, temía que tendría que insistirle para que comiera…me alivia un poco, creí que aparte de no descansar bien tampoco comía bien.

…

…

-ya te dije que no hay problema papa-ya entrada la tarde bella recibió una llamada de Leo

-es que te prometimos que íbamos a ir…

-relájate no es para tanto, esa reunión suena importante

-tú eres más importante bebe…

Me alegra ver la forma en que se llevan, bella ha tenido una buena vida…gracias a ellos…y…a…él.

-¿estás sola?-me llamo la atención el tono en que lo pregunto

-no

-¿tus amigas?-y eso…sonó como aliviado, ellos también notaron que bella no está bien

-Edward

-no puede ser mas cliché-parece que dijo para sí mismo

-¡ah! muchas gracias-contesto falsamente enojada

-niégalo-bella sonrió y rodo los ojos-pásamelo por favor-pidió entre risas al no escuchar respuesta

-Leo buenas tardes-salude en cuanto bella me paso el móvil

-que bueno saludarte Edward…pero me ronda una pregunta por la cabeza ¿es normal que un padre se alegre que el novio de su hija este con ella a pesar de saber que tienen toda la casa para ellos solos?

-¡papa!-bella casi grito cerca del móvil

-bebe ¿acaso no te enseñamos a no espiar conversaciones privadas?-leo la "regaño" haciéndola resoplar algo apenada pero divertida…yo solo reí de la situación

-respondiéndote Leo…es extraño tener ese sentimiento, un padre siempre ve a su hija como esa pequeña princesa que cargaba en sus brazos…arrullándola, a penas imaginando su futuro y pensando si será un buen padre, si lograra que ella sea feliz…y sin esperarlo tus pensamientos cambian completamente debido a ese "intruso" al que tu princesa adora, ese chico que acapara la atención de tu hija, que de alguna forma sientes como si la apartara de ti, ese chico que te cae como patada en…el hígado, pero que al final y aunque cueste un trabajo infernal…si es el correcto…terminas agradeciéndole que la haga tan feliz, de ver ese resplandor en su mirada al verlo, al hablar de él, al solo pensar en él, al ver cuánto la venera y el amor que ella le profesa, al ver que con él tiene todo eso que tú mismo pasas la vida buscando; supongo que al final…si, es normal, porque es normal alegrarse que tu princesa sea feliz…aunque su felicidad sea ese chico-termine volviendo de mis pensamientos viendo la forma tan especial en que me mira bella y que al otro lado de la línea no se oye nada

-¿Leo?

-¡waow! ahora si nos dejaron mudos amor-esa fue Alba un poco alejada del auricular

-si…me doy cuenta, ¡vaya muchacho! ¿has pensado ser publicista?-todos soltamos pequeñas risas-me dejaste sin palabras, ahora estoy mucho más tranquilo de que mi bebe este contigo

-yo igual-esta vez se escucho mejor la voz de Alba

-se los agradezco-conteste tomando de la mano a bella

-supongo que van a ir juntos al partido

-si-respondí rápidamente antes de que las imágenes de bella en ese pequeño uniforme hicieran estragos en mi voz

-bien…no es que este más tranquilo con esa respuesta…después de todo sigo siendo su papa…-agrego mas pensando para sí mismo que diciéndomelo-pero ya no me siento tan culpable sabiendo que no estará sola…

-papa hablamos después ¿sí?

Bella me arrebato el móvil y siguieron conversando…bromeando del tema pero mi mente se quedo en esa frase "sabiendo que no estará sola", bella no estaría sola si…ese tipo siguiera cuidándola desde su mente y…si July…su amiga, prácticamente su hermana no se hubiera ido con él…me molesta sentirme culpable…y me molesta mas darme cuenta que es lo que siento debo hacer…

-Edward…¡Edward!-bella tuvo que tomarme del rostro para atraer mi atención-¿todo bien?

-si…es que me quede pensando en lo que dije-mentí despabilándome

-no te había escuchado hablar así de Jacob

-y por favor te pido que no le cuentes…enserio-pedí removiéndome incomodo

-no te preocupes papa sobre protector-me beso en medio de una risita-te confieso que…aunque la mayoría del tiempo me cae bastante bien…hay veces que me molesta mucho su presencia; supongo que por lo que dijiste, también la sigo viendo como mi pequeña…y luego él aparece en la foto…a veces me dan ganas de golpearlo

-me gustaría ver eso-…o volver a verlo, pensé recordando cuando bella era una neófita y se entero de la imprimación

-ya tengo que arreglarme-contesto negando divertida-¿enserio vas a ir?

-claro que si…además es una petición de Leo-termine recordándole de mi "obligación" para con su padre haciéndola reír

-¿nos vemos haya?

-no, vengo por ti-la bese de nuevo lentamente y salí de su casa

…

-¡aahh! ¡regresaste hermano!-emmett me abrazo dramáticamente-creímos que bellita te había abducido-varios soltaron risas ante su estúpido comentario-"aunque supongo que eso no te hubiera afectado"-agrego sugestivamente al darse cuenta de la esencia de bella…y de lo que hicimos tan impregnados en mi

-no seas idiota-susurre entre dientes maldiciendo a los sentidos tan desarrollados de toda la familia…y la estupidez de emmett

Solo planeaba cambiarme de ropa pero ahora y aunque odie la idea de quitarme su esencia, opte por tomar una rápida ducha…no quiero que sigan molestando. Como bella debe necesitar un poco más de tiempo (y si voy ahora seguro no la dejare salir) baje un rato a la sala y agradecí solo encontrarme con Jasper

-¿algo interesante?-pregunte notando que ve las noticias

-se que has estado sumergido en tu mundo…y no es para menos-completo volteando a mirarme-pero deberías poner un poco mas de atención a tu alrededor

-repito mi pregunta-conteste intrigado

-algunos sismos, tormentas grandes, migraciones extrañas…, no lo sé, puede que no sea nada pero en estos últimos días hubo mucha actividad extraña…incluso actividad que no sale en las noticias

-¿algo malo?

-no malo…solo extraño

Fuera de lo que pasaron en la tv no quiso compartir los hechos que lo llevaron a ese pensamiento, dijo que tal vez solo era cosa de el…y después de todo Alice no ha tenido ninguna visión de que avecine algo malo. A pesar de todo trate de regresar mis pensamientos a bella…a mi bella…y también trate de que eso no me afectara mucho…mejor ya me voy a buscarla

…

-¿quién es?-pregunto burlona al tocar el timbre de su puerta…no se para que…debí haber subido a su terraza

-tu novio, tu esposo, tu amante, el padre de tu hija, el amor de tu vida

-¿tantos?-abrió la puerta y me encontré con una imagen demasiado sugerente…mi bella…mordiendo su labio inferior…en ese pequeño uniforme, sin abrigo ni mallas…cuanto me gustaría que no las usara-¿y alguno de ellos me va a besar?-sus palabras me sacaron de mis pensamientos

-todos-la bese e intente abrazarla pero bella me tomo de los brazos para que no lo hiciera

-que rico besan…pero será mejor que ya nos vayamos-agrego rápidamente al intentar abrazarla de nuevo

-aun es temprano-di un paso hacia ella ya sin querer abrazarla, solo me acerque a su cuello a dejar un intenso y húmedo beso

-pero quiero ir a hablar con la entrenadora-se alejo rápidamente cuando intente dejar un pequeño mordisco-y si nos quedamos no vamos a salir de aquí-camino hasta un mueble a tomar su abrigo e instintivamente la seguí

-¿y eso sería muy malo?-esta vez no pudo evitar que la tomara de las caderas al susurrar tras su oído-no sabes cuantas veces te he imaginado con este uniforme-deslice mis manos por sus piernas hasta levantar un poco su falda escuchando como se le aceleraba aun más el corazón

-después…ahora hay que irnos-de nuevo se alejo de mi ¡maldición!…aunque tal vez cuando regresemos

-está bien, vamos-la ayude a ponerse el abrigo y tome su bolso

Fuimos hablando de cualquier cosa en el camino, conduje lentamente, a pesar de que quiere hablar con su entrenadora no me apresuro…¿habrá sido un pretexto?...

En cuanto llegamos entro a los vestidores y yo busque en que entretenerme…si es algo temprano. Tuvo que pasar un poco más de media hora para que saliera al campo, demonios mi bella…lo que podríamos estar haciendo mientras aun tienes ese uniforme. No tengo ni una maldita idea de cómo va el juego, solo sé que hicieron algo bien porque en momentos mi bella se pone a saltar muy animada…momentos en los que hago un esfuerzo supremo para no bajar tomarla entre mis brazos y largarnos de regreso a su casa…o a la cabaña…o al prado…o donde sea…

Estaba aun en medio de estos lujuriosos pensamientos (acrecentados por ver a mi bella escalar esa pirámide y colocarse en la punta) cuando algo en su rostro llamo mi atención…parece ¿confundida?¿desorientada?¿mareada?¿sorprendida? y…ahora…¿que está haciendo?¿que demonios hace con su mirada…y el resto de ella?

-¡bella!-grite cuando su cuerpo se venció y se fue directo hacia el piso ¿por qué hizo eso?¿se sentirá realmente mal? está bien que se notaba cansada pero no pareció como para llegar a esto; pensé esto a gran velocidad corriendo los pocos metros que nos separan lo mas rápido que mi fachada humana me permitió (tal vez un poco mas rápido). Todos observaban la caída y no pude llegar antes para poder evitar que tocara el piso…causando ese grito de dolor que parece bastante real…o ese espantoso sonido como de algo rompiéndose

-¡aagggjjj!-a los dos segundos llegue a su lado, incluso antes de cualquier otro

-¿amor que…?-quise saber que era lo que sucedía…y porque huele a su sangre

-¡tu abrigo!-trato de decir lo más bajo que pudo…me partió el alma escuchar el dolor en su voz -¡rápido!-agrego al unírsenos un grupo de gente tratando de ayudarla y preguntándole si estaba bien, para ese momento ya le había dado mi abrigo y lo uso para cubrirse el brazo casi al mismo tiempo que la cargue para llevarla a…con…, no lo sé…solo ayudarla-¡al hospital no!-no le contesto a nadie solo escondió su rostro en mi pecho y yo trataba de que estos idiotas me dejaran pasar

-aguanta mi amor-pedí sumamente confundido ¿qué acaba de pasar?¿porque se dejo lastimar así?

-hospital no…escóndeme…-su voz sonó demasiado débil-y aléjate-apenas pudo terminar la oración al perderse en la inconsciencia

-¡no! ¡bella!

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**Se que comparado con las anteriores actualizaciones me tarde mucho pero como les escribi incluir ese cambio en la historia me afecto el final que tenia planeado, **__**estoy tratando de crear otro o por lo menos ajustar algunas ideas del que ya tenia pero desafortunadamente **_he tenido un monton de cosas que hacer y me deja un tiempo limitado para escribir. Como tambien les conte planeaba que en este cap iniciara el final pero queria que se arreglaran las cosas entre E&B ademas de los otros pequeños detalles, al ver que se alargo tanto quise cortarlo pero no pude...aunque el final podría dar paso a "EL FINAL"...no en el cap que sigue aun faltan unos cuantos...

_**Como siempre espero que les haya gustado, besos y nos leemos luego...**_


	62. Chapter 62

BELLA POV

Maldición, maldición, maldita sea ¿bella pero que rayos hiciste?¿cómo rayos dejaste que esto pasara? pensé muy enojada cuando al estar arreglándome para ir al partido escuche un reportaje en la tv…no sé porque la encendí, puede que para distraerme de la idea de mandar todo al diablo y pedirle a Edward que regresara y siguiera haciéndome el amor…como toda la mañana…y la tarde, pero…ahora que me pongo algo de atención…me duele un poco el cuerpo, nada exagerado, solo un poco, lo que significa que mis reservas de energía se terminaron…al menos como para seguir haciendo el amor con un vampiro…con mi apasionado y sexy vampiro…¡maldición bella como se te ocurre divagar así cuando el mundo sufre por tu estupidez! tengo que concentrarme.

Escuche ese reportaje que hablaba de aumentos en la cantidad e intensidad de unas tormentas y sismos, todos han sido en lugares bastante apartados y no han causado muchos daños…afortunadamente solo han sido materiales, aunque esto no lo hace tolerable porque…demonios tengo la sensación de que esto es mi culpa.

Estuve tentada a averiguar si podía ayudar de alguna forma pero…no, de por sí ya estoy algo agotada; lo que si no pude evitar fue tratar de saber si esto realmente es mi culpa…y que tan grave fue…¡rayos!…¡maldición!…lo sabía.

Al llegar Edward quiso abrazarme…no se lo permití, ayer cuando solo me tomo del brazo aun estando dentro del auto me causo algo de dolor…y fue un poco más intenso cuando nos despedíamos con un simple abrazo…

-no sabes cuantas veces te he imaginado con este uniforme

Casi se me doblaron las rodillas ante su voz y contacto tan seductor…por favor amor no me lo hagas mas difícil; no puedo contarle…siento como si nadie debería enterarse de lo que me sucede…nadie…ni él. Logre que dejara el tema y fuéramos al estadio de la escuela; trate de llevar una plática que no tuviera nada que ver…aun así su mirada me lo decía todo…¿por qué me lo hace tan malditamente difícil? Casi me escondí en los vestidores luego del muy sugerente beso que Edward me dio…ok que nos dimos…tengo que ir a descansar…a reponerme…espero que siga funcionando…

Ya estando en el partido me costó mucho ignorar no solo la mirada de Edward sino…lo que seguía sintiendo debido a los últimos acontecimientos mundiales…y sé que no solo la naturaleza se ha agitado…también…hay mas, pero en este momento me cuesta…me cuesta mucho saber con exactitud.

En medio de una de las rutinas comencé a sentir algo muy extraño, fue…fue…la verdad no tengo idea ¿como un presentimiento?…¡aajj! realmente no lo sé, solo sé que me está afectando. Sentí todo esto rápido, muy rápido…tan rápido que…no…¡no!…¡maldición!

No sé como sucedió…en un momento estaba en lo alto de la pirámide tratando de dominar mi mente y cuando me di cuenta mis ojos se giraron hacia atrás y sentí toda mi fuerza abandonar mi cuerpo…haciéndome caer…y…¡aaaahhhhh! ¿¡rompiéndome el brazo!?, ¡maldita sea como duele!

-¡aagggjjj!

Después del primer grito de dolor puse todo de mi para que los demás no se dieran cuenta de que tan grave es, por suerte mi mente aun está lo suficientemente alerta para saber todas…TODAS las consecuencias que lo que paso…y peor…de lo que podría pasar

-¿amor que…?-Edward llego antes que nadie y agradecí saber que tendría a alguien…a él para ayudarme

-¡tu abrigo!-apenas si pude decir-¡rápido!-pedí al ver que los demás estaban por llegar hasta nosotros, por fortuna mi torso cubre la vista de mi brazo, aunque no podre evitar que vean la mancha de sangre, creo que me desgarro la piel…no lo sé…lo único que sé es que duele demasiado, intentaron que me diera vuelta pero estaba ocupada tapándome con el abrigo de Edward mientras apretaba fuertemente los dientes para no gritar de dolor-…¡al hospital no!-no se cómo logre que no saliera en un grito…no se cómo logre siquiera pronunciarlo al sentir a Edward tomarme entre sus brazos…

-aguanta mi amor-su voz sonó un poco lejana

-hospital no…-de seguro querrá llevarme por lo menos con Carlisle-…escóndeme…-si mi instinto se apodera de mi inconsciente…será desastroso para quienes estén a mi lado-…y aléjate-apenas pude decir antes de perderme en la inconsciencia

…

…

Sé que estoy en medio de una inmensa oscuridad…y a pesar de que NO DEBO estar inconsciente o dormida fuera del santuario…no siento miedo…hay algo aquí…algo que conozco…algo que es familiar, algo que impide que los reflejos se apoderen de mi mente. Un momento después escuche unos suaves susurros…no entiendo que dicen…y no me asusta a pesar de que parece que son pronunciados casi sobre mi oído…esos susurros me provocan varias y contradictorias cosas, alivio, angustia, determinación, miedo, me alientan, me siento prácticamente estúpida…como un abrazo y un regaño mostrándome las consecuencias de mi descontrol y guiándome en el camino para solucionarlo, me lleno de felicidad, me llevan al abismo, me confunden…y la vez me aclaran todo…oh si, ahora lo sé, ahora lo entiendo y acepto que debe pasar…será agotador mentalmente…dolerá mucho físicamente…pero sé que así debe ser

EDWARD POV

A pesar de que escuchaba voces a mi espalda diciéndome que la ayudarían, que la llevara a un hospital y otras que esperara a la ambulancia no me detuve ni un poco, si bella me dijo aquello y se cubrió el brazo es por algo ¿por qué se habrá dejado lastimar así? bien eso no importa ahora, solo el que se recupere. Logre adelantarme varios pasos de los demás y cuando estuve fuera de vista corrí lo más rápido que pude…ya veré después que les cuento de nuestra "desaparición". Bella me dijo que no la llevara al hospital, que la escondiera…y me fuera, las dos primeras pueden arreglarse pero eso ultimo ¡jamás!...

-¡Carlisle!-aunque quise no pude llamarle mientras seguía corriendo, tuve que esperar hasta llegar al único lugar que se me ocurrió…la cabaña, esa cabaña en la que hicimos el amor por segunda/primera vez

-¿hijo que…?-empezó a preguntar muy preocupado supongo porque bella ni aun estando inconsciente ha dejado de quejarse…prácticamente gritando

-necesito que vengas rápido, bella se rompió el brazo…-trate de explicarle lo más rápido que pude la situación y adonde la traje

-voy para allá

Como aun estaba en el hospital se que nadie más escucho nuestra conversación, aun así le pedí que no dijera nada, con la incertidumbre de que algo malo pueda pasar no quiero que nadie más venga…sobretodo Nessy

-bella…bella amor ¿me escuchas?-no la lleve a la misma habitación de aquella vez, la recosté y lo mas suavemente que pude intente quitarle mi abrigo

-¡aaaahhhh!-al momento que grito sentí un golpe de…¿energía?¿dolor? no se, parecen ligeros destellos…que me arrojaron varios metros fuera de la cabaña (destruyendo la pared en el acto)

-¿pero qué demonios…?-me levante rápidamente e intente llegar a su lado pero a un metro de llegar volvió a ocurrir…destruyendo otra pared-bella…amor…soy yo-esta vez (con un poco de dolor) me acerque lentamente deteniéndome a un par de metros viendo como empezaba a emanar estos destellos…esta energía…lo que sea-escucha mi voz, soy yo mi amor-aun así la energía esa no desistió

-¿Edward que…sucedió?-la voz de Carlisle se volvió más confusa al ver como quedo la cabaña (de milagro el techo de la habitación no se ha venido abajo)

-no tengo idea, no sé porque se dejo lastimar así, solo sé lo que me dijo…hospital no, esconderla y alejarme…y ya entendí porque-señale a mi alrededor

-¿qué es ese brillo?

-no se

-entonces hay que…

-no te acerques-me miro confundido pensando en que debe darse prisa debido al intenso olor a sangre…a perdido bastante-esa cosa me arrojo cuando quise quitar el abrigo de su brazo y de nuevo solo al acercarme…duele un poco-termine tocándome el pecho, aunque eso a mí eso no me importa

-¿y cómo vamos a ayudarla?

-no tengo idea…-pronuncie tensamente-…bella escúchame, se que te duele mucho y por eso tengo que acercarme, lo único que quiero es ayudarte-di un pequeño paso y esa energía se expandió un poco pero sin alcanzarme-sabes que te amo…-un paso más y esa energía está al límite con mi cuerpo-…jamás haría algo que te lastimara…-un paso más y…-¡aaahhhjjj!

-¡Edward!-casi no escuche la voz de Carlisle al inundarme en una intensa y horrible sensación

-estoy bien-apenas pude decir con los dientes apretados y…creo que de rodillas ¿qué rayos será eso? parece una combinación de los dones de Jane, Kate…y algo peor-no te acerques-saque fuerzas de no se donde y me puse de pie-te amo y nada va a alejarme de ti…ni siquiera tu misma-espero que me haya entendido, mi voz no salió muy clara, cada que me acerco esa horrible sensación en más intensa

-¡aahhj!-exhalo bruscamente intensificando esa sensación…haciéndome caer de rodillas otra vez, pero esta vez pude alcanzar a tomarla del brazo…del mismo brazo que…¿¡diablos cuanto más dolor puede provocar!?

-¡maldición, te amo solo quiero ayudarte!-el dolor alejo las palabras dulces y termine gritándole, no sé si eso fue lo que funciono pero el dolor empezó a menguar…incluso sentí la cabeza más despejada, no había notado que también me afecto en ese sentido-…tú lo sabes mi amor-aun duele mucho pero ya solo es residual-…te voy a quitar esto y va a doler pero necesito hacerlo para que mejores-no tengo idea si me escucha o no pero esa cosa que aun está a nuestro alrededor ya no me…ataca

-¡aaaaahhhhh!-se contorsiono con tanto dolor que me partió el corazón

-no te detengas-Carlisle llamo mi atención cuando hice eso precisamente-hazlo rápido, sufrirá menos

En cuanto termine de quitar el abrigo pude ver el daño en su brazo…me impactó un poco verlo, también que…aunque sí ha perdido mucha sangre, para esta gran herida no ha sido tanta, cualquier otro se hubiera casi desangrado en estos minutos

-hay que limpiar la herida-la voz de Carlisle me saco de mis pensamientos indicándome que hacer a cada paso (ya que preferimos que él ni siquiera intentara acercarse)

Tengo conocimientos médicos pero al ser bella quien está lastimada, todo lo que eso debe significar, esta energía alrededor, todo lo que no me dice…me abrumaron la mente, precisamente por eso llame a Carlisle…pero no conté el que no pudiera acercársele…

Afortunadamente no hubo problema cuando me paso (o mejor dicho arrojo) su maletín con las cosas que normalmente se necesitarían…y según veo tendré que usar en bella ¿por qué no se recuperara?¿que estará pasando que luego de que Rose la ataco salió sin un rasguño y ahora una simple caída le causo esto?

-¿crees que debamos darle algo para el dolor?-pronuncie agobiado al escuchar sus quejidos y ver como resbalan algunas lagrimas por su carita

-Edward…aamm…recuerda aquella vez-me respondió incomodo pensando en cuando toda esta historia inicio y su reacción al darle algo precisamente para el dolor

-los medicamentos no la afectan…-pensé en voz alta ignorándolo-…tal vez…en este momento si funcionen

-Edward no olvides lo que sucedió antes-pronuncio más duramente logrando que dejara la idea…por el momento-ahora viene lo complicado-continuo al notar mi pensamiento-tienes que acomodar el hueso

-note que se mueve solo…acomodándose supongo, pero muy lentamente

-será mejor si tu lo haces, no sabemos cuánto tarde y si bella resistirá tener la herida abierta…además del dolor-tiene razón, pero maldición, esto sí que será difícil para ella…para mi…y para…

-deberías alejarte…hasta que termine con esto-con todo el dolor que va a sentir seguro esa energía a su alrededor atacara, Carlisle asintió y se alejo unos metros

-bella, amor, te va a doler…mucho, pero debo hacerlo, tengo que cerrar tu herida o te desangraras-me acerque a susurrar sobre su oído dejando un camino de besos hasta sus labios-te amo mi bella-apenas termine de decirlo hice el más rápido pero exacto movimiento

-¡aaaaaahhhhhh!-y como supuse causándole un inmenso dolor…dolor que volvió a arrojarme lejos de ella…sintiéndome casi partirme en un millón de pedazos

-¿hijo estas bien?-apenas pude distinguir las palabras, todo esta tan…extraño, todo se mueve, esta borroso, hay mucho ruido…estruendos y siento caer algo sobre mi rostro pero no distingo que es-Edward…¡Edward!-esa voz se hoye tan…-Edward reacciona, pasa algo con bella-¿que dijo?¿bella?

-¿qué le sucede?-como pude logre aclarar un poco mi cabeza y dejar a un lado el intenso casi insoportable dolor

-creo que nada malo

-¿crees?

-no se con exactitud, lo lamento solo quería que reaccionaras

Me ayudo a levantarme pero mis fuerzas me fallaron un poco y tuvo que ayudarme a llegar solo a unos metros de bella. Seguía retorciéndose de dolor y aquella energía seguía a su alrededor pero ya no tan intensa; ahora "brilla" mas su brazo…es como si se hubiera concentrado en ese lugar.

-¿puedes ver lo que sucede?-pregunte logrando mantenerme en pie por mis propios medios

-mi vista no pasa más allá de ese intenso brillo-ni la mía pero creí que seguía aturdido-…la lluvia se intensifico de un momento a otro-¡ah si! eso es lo que caía en mi rostro y esos rayos son los estruendos, ni siquiera le había puesto atención…creo que empezó a llover un poco cuando traía aquí a bella

-se está mojando-pensé en voz alta al ver que toda esa habitación (incluyendo el techo) y parte que la rodea ya no existe; la cama a resistido un poco pero prácticamente quedo como la otra…si no es que peor

-parece que se está recuperando, supongo que por eso…-el sonido de un móvil lo interrumpió-es la tercera vez que llaman, son los padres de bella-me extendió mi móvil ¿por qué lo tiene él? debió habérseme caído

-¿leo?-pronuncie al reconocer su número

-¿¡donde demonios esta mi hija!? me llamaron avisándome que…que…tuvo un accidente ¡y que tú te la llevaste! ¿¡donde esta!?-escuche su angustia pero un poco de incredulidad al mencionar el accidente

-ella me pidió que no la llevara a un hospital…-empecé a explicarme pero me interrumpió

-¡no pregunte a donde no la llevaste, sino donde esta!

-¿ya te respondieron?-antes de que pudiera contestar escuche la voz agobiada de Alba

-leo, ambos sabemos que bella no es una chica común…debido a eso ha tenido reacciones muy intensas, si te digo donde estamos querrán venir y…podría pasarles algo…tal vez…

-¿fue muy malo?¿está en peligro?-trato de contener la voz lo mas que pudo

-no-respondí mirándola, aun se remueve un poco y se queja ligeramente, pero parece un poco mejor-ahora esta…dormida

-¿dónde están?¿leo como esta mi bebe?-escuche la alterada voz de Alba

-dice que…-leo trato de explicarle pero con un sentimiento extraño su voz se apago

-¿dónde está mi bebe?-pregunto directamente quitándole el móvil a leo

-podría ser peligroso para ustedes que vinie…

-¡me importa un…!-me interrumpió gritando-¡dime inmediatamente donde esta!...mi bebe esta herida…mi bebe…ella nunca…-su voz rompió en llanto esta vez

-Edward-Carlisle llamo mi atención en un susurro señalando a bella, aquel campo de destellos había descendido hasta ser solo una suave y tenue capa de a lo mucho un centímetro sobre ella y…note a un pequeño pájaro (a pesar de la lluvia) posarse en su estomago, además de otra gran cantidad y variedad de animales reuniéndose a nuestro alrededor

-Alba dame un momento-pronuncie empezando a dar un paso hacia bella

-será mejor que yo lo haga-Carlisle me detuvo y pronuncio a velocidad vampírica

-no, Carlisle podría…-respondí igual de rápido

-en cuanto a ese pájaro…supongo que no lo detecta como una amenaza, tu estas muy lastimado y después de todo a ti ya te dejo pasar una vez, yo…seria como un extraño, es mejor que yo vaya-se adelanto unos pasos hasta quedar en donde yo me detuve hace rato…

-por favor Edward solo quiero ver a mi bebe-la voz suplicante de Alba me removió el corazón…no entienden, es por su seguridad…solo eso

-Alba por favor dame solo un momento-trate de tardarme un poco al ver que Carlisle empezó a dar un lento paso…y nada-créeme que lo último que quiero…-otro paso quedando a una muy corta distancia de ella…otra vez nada-…es agobiarlos

-no nos importa si es peligroso…solo dime-volvió a hablar Alba, Carlisle se agacho y llevo su mano hasta el hombro contrario del brazo lastimado…logrando tocarla sin que nada malo pasara

-no duele…ni tenuemente, no siento nada-me informo tomándola de la mano (contraria también)

-está bien Alba pero están muy nerviosos y con esta lluvia…-Carlisle asintió al entender mi mueca-mi padre ira por ustedes ¿dónde están?

Colgamos luego de mencionarles que Carlisle llegaría en unos minutos, en verdad están nerviosos y muy angustiados. Afortunadamente la lluvia también empezó a ceder, quise moverla a un lugar seco pero…¿y si la vuelvo a lastimar? Mejor no, con sus padres viniendo será mejor no agitar las cosas otra vez. Me las ingenie para poner una especie de techo y trate de secarla todo lo que pude para luego cubrirla con una gruesa frazada (ya puedo acercarme y tocarla sin que esa cosa me cause algo)

-¡estoy ocupado!

-¿qué demonios está sucediendo? ¡me estoy volviendo loca!-Alice y yo gritamos al mismo tiempo apenas conteste la llamada…que estuvo sonando desde que le colgué a Leo

-¿qué has visto?-pregunte un poco más tranquilo, arrodillándome al lado de bella

-prácticamente nada, vine a enseñarle unas cosas a bella y escuche la conversación que tuvieron ¿cómo que bella tuvo un accidente?¿qué le paso?

-Alice…

-Edward dime, tengo un mal presentimiento; bella es tan fuerte…¿cómo tuvo un accidente?¿y a que te referiste en cuanto a las reacciones intensas?

-Alice cal…mate-hable cortadamente cuando una ardilla paso encima de mí para acercarse a bella

-¿qué?¿qué paso?

-aahh…pues nada malo…solo es raro…muy extraño

-¿dónde están?¿puedo ayudar?

-pues…¿ayudar? no lo sé, pero si me vendría bien que vinieras

-dime donde y voy para allá

-pero no le digas a nadie, menos a Nessy

-bien

En cuanto colgué vi a nuestro alrededor, todos esos animales que antes se mantenían a una buena distancia se acercaban hasta estar a su lado…a pesar de mí…los animales siempre huyen de los vampiros pero en este momento es como si su instinto los hubiera abandonado y lo hubieran remplazado por una preocupación por bella. Me levante y aleje unos pasos, quería admirar la escena completa, es extraña…se que bella puede de alguna manera controlar a los animales ¿estará haciéndolo ahora?¿ha eso se debe esta extraña escena?

-Edw…-un par de minutos después escuche llegar a Alice preocupada-¿pero qué…?-después muy sorprendida-...¿acaso blanca nieves esta hibernando a la espera del beso del príncipe?-y al último (al ver la escena)…bueno…casi me saca una sonrisa su comentario

-han pasado cosas tan extrañas que ya no sé si preocuparme, tener miedo o echarme a reír-pensé en voz alta

-¿qué paso?

Empecé a contarle los detalles de todo lo ocurrido, tarde unos minutos…mismos minutos en los que esos animales no desistieron de acompañar a bella a pesar de un segundo vampiro cerca

-no nos temen-comento Alice curiosa cargando un zorro luego de que se le pasara un poco la preocupación al verificar que bella está bien (su herida se cerró sola pero aun tiene el brazo muy dañado)-es tan raro-apenas termino de decirlo aquel animal se removió de sus brazos y se alejo lentamente para (luego de unos metros) echarse a correr…al igual que el resto-¿fue mi culpa?

No supe que responder…y no me importo al notar que bella se removió y murmuro algo que no entendí.

-¡bella!-pronunciamos a coro acercándonos a ella

-tengo frio-susurro muy bajo, débil y con dolor

-quise llevarte adentro pero…-de la misma abrió los ojos…esa hermosa mirada…se que nunca tendré suficiente

-¿los…lastime?-pregunto con culpa luego de ver a su alrededor

-no

-¿sigues mintiéndome?-trato de levantar su brazo pero le dolió-¡aaahhh!

-no te muevas, ¡bella espera!-volvimos a soltar a coro y creí que explotaría de nuevo esa energía contra nosotros pero no…ya ni siquiera esta esa leve capa de energía sobre ella

-tengo que ponerte esto-le mostré un cabestrillo

-será mejor que se cambie de ropa primero-intervino Alice-hay que llevarla adentro-bella intento levantarse pero de inmediato empecé a tomarla entre mis brazos lo mas suavemente que pude al ver su intensa mueca de dolor

-¿cómo es que esto paso?-Alice ya no resistió la pregunta ayudándonos sosteniendo el brazo de bella-después de ver lo que paso con Rose…

-ahora…no…Alice, por fa…vor-pronuncio con dolor y cansancio casi escondiendo su carita en mi pecho…el cual por cierto aun me duele bastante-quisiera…tomar…una ducha

Que cambio en el contexto de esa frase desde esta mañana hasta ahora…en otro momento no podría esperar a quitarle la ropa para hacerle el amor, ahora tengo tantas cosas dentro…miedo e incertidumbre sobre todo…se nota lo frágil que esta…como un humano normal…tal vez más débil.

-tus padres vienen para acá-le informe yendo hacia adentro

-sabia que…era inevi…table, pero me…hubiera gusta…do que no se…enteraran-pronuncio entrecortadamente

-bella tienes que decirme algo-casi suplique al tiempo que deje un beso en su frente…sintiendo que su temperatura está mas elevada-¿tienes fiebre?

-no…se-si fuera posible escondió un poco mas su rostro en mi pecho…causándome un poco de dolor ¿hasta cuándo durara?

-necesitas medicina-trate de decir lo mejor que pude

-me…duele, eso es…todo

-esta esto-Alice traía consigo el maletín de Carlisle y saco una jeringa con morfina

-¡no! nada fuerte-bella intento alejar su brazo del agarre de Alice pero solo logro causarse dolor; demonios, mi instinto me decía que se la pusiera…no quiero que sufra…pero ella es la única que se conoce totalmente…debe tener una razón, pero demonios que difícil es no poder hacer nada mas. Le pedí a Alice que se olvidara de intentar convencerla y terminamos solo dándole unas pastillas, no estoy seguro si funcionaran y no sé si bella solo se las tomo para que estuviera más tranquilo…hay veces (muchas veces) que en verdad no tengo ni idea en cuanto a ella.

La llevamos hasta el cuarto de baño y a pesar de que sería mas fácil y menos doloroso quitarle la ropa rompiéndola, nos insistió para que no lo hiciéramos…es tan terca. A pesar de que está tomando un baño no puso objeción a que Alice se quedara a nuestro lado, tal vez vio que era necesario (después de todo con la tina llena y toda esa espuma…no hay mucho inconveniente). La ayude a lavarse mientras Alice seguía sosteniendo su brazo y distrayéndola un poco…trata de soportarlo pero se le nota que le duele mucho.

Alice fue a esperarnos a la sala antes de que bella saliera de la tina, prácticamente fui yo quien la vistió a pesar de que parece que las pastillas si están haciendo efecto.

-dime…algo por…favor, no…estés así-acaricio mi mejilla con su otra mano al ponerle el cabestrillo

-tengo tanto miedo de perderte-ya no pude soportar mi pensamiento (precisamente por esto no había dicho nada…tengo que seguir entero hasta saber que todo estará bien o…me diga algo o…al menos…¡aajjj! no lo sé), quise abrazarla pero por lo ocurrido solo la tome de la cintura al besarnos…sus labios (como el resto de su piel) se siente igual de suave…de hecho un poco mas y ya no tiene esa resistencia, todo este tiempo me ha dado casi miedo tocarla, sentía como si fuera a romperla.

-eso no…pasara, esto es…-señalo su brazo buscando como expresarse-…complicado de explicar…y ahora no hay…tiempo-completo viendo la luz de un auto aparcándose-…hablare contigo…con todos-se acerco a mi colgándose un poco de mi cuello al no poder evitar mi semblante frustrado y abatido

-bien…bien-casi conteste de la misma forma

-¿bella?-sus padres entraron estrepitosamente a la habitación y se abalanzaron a abrazarla…delicadamente

-¿qué fue lo que paso?¿cómo es que esto paso?

De inmediato empezaron a hacerle un millón de preguntas…salí para darles un poco de "privacidad".

-están muy confundidos y preocupados-me dijo Carlisle en cuanto llegue a la sala

-lo se

-"¿tu estas bien hijo?"-agrego pensando en las veces que aquella energía me ataco, asentí restándole importancia pero la verdad…es que el dolor no se ha ido, me siento muy extraño…como roto. Me disculpe con ellos (quiero un momento de privacidad) fui a la habitación de la otra vez, comencé a desabrocharme la camisa frente al espejo y…maldición…

BELLA POV

Trato de estar centrada en lo que debo hacer, trato de tener en mente el bienestar de todos y no solo el de mi familia…pero me lo hacen muy difícil, en primera pude haberlos lastimado (si fue así lo negaron)…la habitación a la que me llevaron ya no existe, en segunda Edward…casi no ha pronunciado palabra desde que desperté o mejor dicho desde que me negué a que me diera algo más fuerte para el dolor (no puedo permitirlo, hasta que resuelva todo no puedo dormir fuera del santuario) y para terminar mis padres…

-ahora si tienes que decirnos algo ¡solo mírate! ¡te rompiste un brazo!-pronuncio mama muy alterada tomándome del rostro para conectar nuestras miradas

-no me lo rompí-mentí, ya no se nota ese detalle-si me lo lastime…pero no me lo rompí

-lo que importa aquí es ¿por qué paso esto?-esta vez fue papa sentado a mi otro lado-¿estás bien?¿todo está bien?

-fue más un error de cálculo…lo que es tonto ya que soy excelente en todas las matemáticas-trate de bromear pero me está costando un esfuerzo sobrehumano que el dolor me deje hablar bien

-bella por favor-me regaño papa en tono serio

-son cosas…-ya no son "nuestras" como solíamos decir-…mías, seré como las demás chicas unas semanas, esto fue un momento de torpeza-dije señalando mi brazo sujeto por el cabestrillo que me puso Edward-pero prometo ser más cuidadosa, sumamente cuidadosa el tiempo que este así

-¿te está pasando algo malo?-mama no podía detener sus lagrimas…lo que me partía el corazón

-no, solo…cambios por los que tengo que pasar-por supuesto no les puedo decir la verdad, es mejor que crean que esto es "lo que debe pasar"-no es que esos cambios me hayan provocado esto-volví señalar mi brazo-fue que tuve un momento de torpeza como lo puede tener cualquier otro y…me caí

A pesar del dolor (que gracias a los medicamentos me dio un poquitito de tregua) pude aguantar la casi media hora en la que estuvieron insistiendo, pero me parece que mi tono de voz no pasara desapercibido para los sentidos tan desarrollados de mis queridos vampiros. En un momento mis padres (totalmente consientes de que puede escucharlos) mencionaron estar enojados porque Edward "me escondió" (como yo se lo pedí) les dije eso y les recordé sobre mi "pesadilla" de la otra tarde; tuve que llevarlos a ver en qué estado quedo esa parte de la cabaña para que entendieran que solo pensábamos en su seguridad.

-quisiera ir a casa…por favor-pedí cuando volvíamos de ver aquel desastre reuniéndonos con los demás en la sala, todos asintieron

-aun así debiste…debieron…-creo que papa entendió un poco mejor o al menos no dijo nada pero mama sigue molesta-…no me importa lo peligroso que fuera debieron avisarnos desde el principio

-pensar en que algo pueda pasarles…y peor aun que sea yo quien los lastime…prefiero que te enojes pero que sigas aquí…conmigo-me detuve a mirarla y nos abrazamos…los tres-por favor ahora si vamos a casa-pedí de forma general al terminar el abrazo y limpiando mis propias lagrimas

Papa me cargo para llevarme hasta el auto (nadie ha querido que camine para nada…y en parte estoy de acuerdo, aun me duele y mucho pero trato de no dejarme caer), Alice y Carlisle dijeron que tenían el auto de ella aparcado cerca e irían a casa, les agradecimos (sobre todo yo) aparte de pedirles no decir nada hasta que yo hable con la familia…con mi hija…¿qué voy a hacer cuando este frente a ella?¿cómo le voy a explicar…sin explicarle…sin hacerla sufrir tanto?

-¿te vas a quedar con ella?-le pregunto papa a Edward…quien conduce

-creo que sería lo mejor…si algo…se volviera a presentar…-contesto muy tenso-espero que no sea un inconveniente-continuo mirándolo un momento

-me parece que…sería lo mejor-contesto con semblante pensativo

-nada se va a volver a presentar…y sería lindo que preguntaran mi opinión-trate de que su resolución no me molestara, ambos me miraron por el retrovisor de forma seria…respire profundamente y desvié la mirada a la ventana con mama envolviéndome en un cálido abrazo…se que todos desean solo lo mejor para mí.

…

-tienes que descansar-me repitió Edward sentándose frente a mí en la sala

-estoy descansando-respondí recargándome más en el sofá con mis padres a los lados-quienes deberían irse a descansar son ustedes-dije mirándolos

-no, no si tu…

-Edward estará aquí…por favor vayan

Note su renuencia pero luego de que ambos les repitiéramos lo mismo unos minutos más subieron a dormir…espero que de verdad lo hagan.

-el peor accidente que me han notado es cuando me caí a los siente años y casi me rompí la nariz, luego de tantos años diciéndoles lo fuerte que soy, que puedo defenderme de lo que sea y les salgo con esto-señale con la mirada mi brazo-es por eso que están tan nerviosos y asustados

-y no es para menos-contesto neutro viendo a la nada

-¿estás enojado?

-ya no se-ante su respuesta en las mismas condiciones empecé a quitarme las frazadas e intente levantarme

-no bella necesitas descansar-de inmediato se levanto y se acerco a detenerme quedando a un paso de mi

-abrázame…-lo tome de la mano e intente atraerlo pero obviamente no pude…no soy tan fuerte-…por favor amor-pedí lo más dulce que pude y luego de un momento en sus pensamientos lo hizo-¿estás enojado?

-no…estoy…, no se bella, tan solo imaginar lo que esto significa, lo que paso…es tan extraño, incluso hubo un momento en el que me dieron ganas de reír-su mueca no estaba muy de acuerdo con sus palabras

-¿por qué?-pero trate de no darle importancia

-los animales huyen de los vampiros, pero se reunieron a tu alrededor…fue como si no les importara que un depredador estuviera ahí…fue como si estuvieran más preocupados por ti-casi termino divertido-¿tú los…aamm…llamaste?

-no, no sabía de eso-de verdad que no me di cuenta-no sé porque habrá pasado

-a pesar de toda mi preocupación y miedo por ti…admito que fue una escena extraña…mente…cómica-sonreí ante su _casi_ sonrisa-Alice dijo que parecías blanca nieves hibernando a la espera del beso del príncipe-esta vez solté una pequeña carcajada, que hizo que me doliera el brazo, tuve que morderme la lengua para no quejarme pero no sirvió de nada…lo noto

-imagino…como…debió verse, si…debió haber sido gracioso-luego de un pequeño beso me recargue en su pecho sintiendo apenas que se tenso-¿Edward que te paso?-me levante mirando hacia su pecho…aun atreves de la tela lo sentí-¿yo te hice esto?


	63. Chapter 63

EDWARD POV

-lo sabía-susurro para sí misma mirando con culpa mi camisa cerrada, intento desabrocharla pero no se lo permití-debiste habérmelo dicho apenas desperté-casi me dio la espalda abrazándose a sí misma-debo…

-estoy bien, no es nada-por fin decidí hablar al verla como se puso

-yo pude…, puedo llegar a provocar tal daño que sería mortal, incluso para un vampiro-de nuevo pareció mencionar para sí misma

-ya te dije que no es nada-aun así intente que me pusiera atención tomándola de los hombros pero al notar su estremecimiento (que me pareció fue de dolor) la solté…no debo olvidarlo

-¿lastime a alguien más?-susurro en la misma pose…no quiero eso

-no fuiste tú…-me levante e hinque frente a ella-estabas inconsciente y…con mucho dolor-la tome de la barbilla para que me mirara…note tantas cosas-…y no, nadie más se acerco a ti, solo yo-termine de la mejor forma que fue posible

-perdóname, lo arreglare…

-bella no importa, no es para tanto-repetí notando la molestia en su rostro ante mis palabras, claro que me duele y en cada momento arde un poco más pero no es el momento, si puede "arreglarme" será luego de que descanse-…duerme

-¡no!-antes de terminar de decirlo se levanto muy rápido-¡aahh!

-¡bella!-la sostuve cuando se doblo un poco de dolor…de inmediato la ayude a sentarse-…¿por qué te da tanto miedo dormir?-sumamente frustrado por fin lo dije-¿es por eso que has estado cansada toda esta semana?¿por eso te paso esto?-no me respondió inmediatamente

-…mírate Edward, mira lo que hice mientras no estaba consiente-esta vez pronuncio entre enojada y…asustada

-¿así que sucede todo el tiempo?¿no fue por el dolor?-pensé en voz alta

-como escuchaste tuve una pesadilla, afortunadamente logre despertar al instante además de que…no había nadie en casa-¿paso antes?¿aquí?-pero solo de pensar que mis padres hubieran estado…-se estremeció quebrándosele la voz-creo que sí…de cierto modo…me da miedo dormir-y finalmente lo comparte conmigo

-puedo llevarte a un lugar apartado y despertarte cuando…

-¿cuándo vuelva a lastimarte?-me interrumpió con lagrimas en los ojos

-bella-casi rugí en señal de advertencia, yo no la culpo y no quiero que ella lo haga

-te lo agradezco pero ya tengo eso resuelto-se quiso asomar una sonrisa…triste…pero era una sonrisa

-¿cómo?

-duermo…en un lugar especial, donde no hay pesadillas

-¿por qué te dan pesadillas?

-es parte del paquete-si entendí bien…¡aajj! ¿porque tiene que cargar ella con esto?¿porque ese idiota se fue ahora que tanto lo necesita? ¡ah sí! por mi culpa o solo en parte si lo que me dijo bella es cierto-…solo…se han acumulado cosas que me tienen algo estresada al dormir-pero claro que ha pasado por mucho y una de esas últimas: que se vaya…su hermano, creo que ese fue el detonante de todo, descuida bella…me encargare de eso

-…¿y cómo vas a descansar? lo necesitas-trate de regresar al tema original

-te lo dije, descanso mas entre tus brazos que durmiendo una semana entera-y de repente ella también cambio a un semblante más animado

La atraje pero solo hasta mi brazo, no quiero que vuelva a sentir mi pecho dañado, de otro modo no me importaría…aunque duela.

-¿puedo pedirte un enorme favor?-su voz fue suave pero seria

-dime

-no me dejes dormir, aunque todo dentro de ti te grite lo contrario-recordando como estuvo esta semana, casi estoy seguro de que eso fue lo que termino en su brazo así, viendo como aun trata de mantenerse calmada…centrada a pesar del dolor y del cansancio ¿cómo me pide eso?

-si tu lo dices-pronuncie tenso…casi molesto

-serán solo unas semanas amor, unas semanas, luego de eso todo volverá a la normalidad-pero de cual normalidad hablamos, últimamente es una sala siquiátrica estar con ella, y en cuanto al principio…este principio, donde me oculta cosas, me miente…me frustra no poder estar con ella de esa forma…ayudarla, pero demonios…soy masoquista, con este pensamiento la atrapo entre mis brazos (sin usar fuerza por supuesto)…aunque yo no la tenga totalmente…y tal vez eso nunca pase, ella si me tiene a mi…total y absolutamente aunque me parta de dolor o me vuelva loco de frustración

-"te amo mi bella, sabes que lo único que quiero es tu bienestar"-trate de comunicárselo…pero no me respondió-"sabes que al principio me cuestan estas cosas, pero al final las entiendo"-de nuevo nada…ni se inmuto…¿acaso no me escucha?-"bella, amor respóndeme"-mmm…creo que no-¿por qué ya no puedo comunicarme contigo mentalmente?-o es solo que no quieres responderme…complete en mi mente

BELLA POV

-¿lo intentaste?-mas que nada pensé en voz alta

-hasta hace unos momentos-que raro no lo "sentí"

-interrumpí nuestra conexión por…-me removí un poco, no quiero sacar de nuevo el tema-mis pesadillas, no sabía si…al estar conectados…te afectarían de algún modo…no quería lastimarte

Cuando me di cuenta ya lo había pronunciado, creí que reaccionaria como las otras veces, pero no, me tomo entre sus brazos para sentarme en su regazo y delicadamente nos unió en un largo…muy largo beso.

…

-viene Alba-susurro en la comisura de mis labios (al tener que respirar se apartaba un poco pero sin perder contacto labio a labio)

-la…dejara más tranquila…si cree que estoy…durmiendo-no sé como logre completar una idea, en esta ocasión mi voz salió entrecortada por ese magnífico beso más que por el dolor…que…en este tiempo…prácticamente desapareció

-entonces…-me di cuenta de que me recostó en el sofá solo porque ya no sentí su abrazo y detuvo nuestro beso-cierra los ojos…pero…no te duermas-vi como le costó pronunciarlo, fue a sentarse en otro sofá luego de darme un corto y dulce beso

-¿cómo esta?-escuche la voz de mama acercándose

-dormida-al detenerse casi pude sentir su mirada

-¿y tú?¿necesitas descansar? yo puedo…

-no es necesario Alba gracias, me quedare con bella

-lamento como te hable hace rato…es que…-casi vuelvo a soltar lagrimas ante su voz angustiada

-lo comprendo perfectamente, es tu hija…y al no saber cómo esta…-pero claro que la entendemos, yo no soporto la idea de que algo le pasara a reneesme

-jjmm-escuche ese gesto y como se acerco hasta arrodillarme junto a mi-¿sabes cuantas veces te he visto dormir?-pregunto dulcemente acariciando mi cabello

-¿un millón?-respondí aun con los ojos cerrados, escuchando su suave risita-¿cómo estás?

-mucho mejor-esta vez sí abrí los ojos-¿y ustedes?

-nosotros no tuvimos un accidente-sostuve mi mirada alzando las dos cejas y negó con una pequeña sonrisa, sabe que no dejare mi pregunta-pues…más o menos, dando vueltas en la cama…y no por algo bueno-reí un poco ante su comentario, doliéndome un poco el brazo pero trate de no darle importancia-¡oops! lo siento Edward-medio volteo un segundo hacia él, mi risa fue un poco más alta al ver su mueca…y como Edward trato de no reír-bene bene, me voy antes de decir otra indiscreción, descansa mi bebe linda

-igual ustedes

-ragazzi domani (hasta mañana chicos)-pronuncio caminando a las escaleras

-me acabo de dar cuenta que nunca te he escuchado hablar italiano-luego que mama subió a su habitación Edward se sentó frente a mí en la mesita de centro

-cosa vorresti dire in italiano?-sonrió solo al preguntar eso

-no se…lo que sea

-una volta ho sognato che stavo ballando tra i colori dell'arcobaleno, è stato bellissimo (una vez soñé que bailaba entre los colores del arcoíris, fue hermoso)-sonrió de nuevo

Nos pasamos la noche hablando de lo que sea en diferentes idiomas, no quise preguntarle los detalles de cuando estuve inconsciente…aun no.

Mis padres bajaron temprano a verme, creo que casi no durmieron o si lo hicieron no descansaron muy bien…quiero ir a hablar con mi familia Cullen, pero mis padres están muy nerviosos…mmm…bueno…después de todo aun no saben mejor dicho nadie más sabe, sobretodo Reneesme…creo que puede esperar un poco más.

-no te dejare sola-Edward me miro de forma seria cuando le pedí que me dejara a solas…realmente a solas con mis padres

-estaré bien-dije antes de tomar de nuevo el medicamento que me permití para el dolor, con mi cuerpo tan débil realmente ayuda

-pero si algo te pasara…-pude notar su nerviosismo casi miedo

-Edward…que no sea fuerte físicamente…no quiere decir que no pueda defenderme-pronuncie tocando suavemente su pecho-además puede que Carlisle y Alice estén…confundidos…nerviosos, tienes que ir a hablar con ellos y decirles que estoy bien-puso una mueca de desacuerdo pero seguí-mis padres ya lo saben, déjame arreglar primero las cosas aquí-parece que eso logro convencerlo, asintió…se despidió de mis padres y salió rumbo a su casa…supongo

Una vez solos volvieron a hacerme un millón de preguntas, estoy tan cansada…realmente cansada; el dolor es un arma de doble filo en este momento…me tiene casi en piso de lo mucho que me desgasta pero cuando empezaba a dormirme discretamente hago algo para provocarme un poco mas de dolor y eso me hace despertar, algo…bastante masoquista, pero lo que sea para no dormir hasta que vaya al santuario. Ya que hoy no tenían que ir a trabajar nos la pasamos todo la mañana haciendo cosas…casi nada de hecho, solo acompañándonos; aunque este día seria exclusivo para ellos llame a reneesme, aun no sabe nada lo que me tranquilizo, en primera no quiero que se arme un gran alboroto y segunda yo misma quiero contarle.

…

-no no, se que anoche ya habíamos resuelto…

No pude evitar poner atención a la llamada de papa…de trabajo, parece que se encargarían personalmente de una campaña para la agencia de mama pero implicaba que los dos fueran a Alemania mínimo un par de semanas, según entendí anoche aceptaron pero ahora…debido a lo que me paso la están cancelando, al menos a hacerla personalmente. Me quede pensando en eso, dos semanas lejos…lejos de mi…del peligro que represento para ellos; a pesar de que me entristece no tenerlos al lado ahora que tanto los necesito…suena a que es lo mejor…

-papa debes aceptar-tome su mano tratado de "influenciarlo"…pero creo que no fue suficiente

-¿bv como puedes pedirnos eso?-seguía en medio de su llamada…aun trataban de convencerlo-no estás bien, nos quedaremos contigo-me concentre aun mas y…

-está bien…debes aceptar…yo estaré bien-lo mire y pronuncie con suma determinación-acepta papa-pude ver como sus pensamientos luchaban con mi "influencia"…

-…está bien…iremos-pronuncio casi rindiéndose-nos comunicaremos después-y colgó aun con un gesto extraño-vamos a ir…pero…-me miro preocupado

-los Cullen podrían cuidarme en caso de que lo necesite, al menos hasta recuperarme-mi propuesta lo relajo un poco

-le pediré a Carlisle y Esme que te permitan quedarte en su casa-pensó en voz alta…no creo que eso sea buena idea

-¿ya lo arreglaste?-mama regreso hasta nosotros con unos bocadillos-¿qué pasa?

Empezamos a explicarle, papa insistió en la idea de quedarme en la casa Cullen, aun así como era de esperarse se negó rotundamente, empezaba a reclamarle a papa cuando me acerque a tomarla de la mano para "influenciarla" también…lo logre pero esa idea de estar lo más cerca de los únicos que saben podrían protegerme mejor que nadie no desapareció así que con mi brazo libre junte sus manos y…

-estaré bien, pueden irse sin preocupaciones, estaré bien-pronuncie seriamente, se removieron incómodos, como luchando aun con esa indecisión, tuve que usar más poder del que debería para hacer que esto funcione bien…convencerlos sin ninguna duda, fue tanto esfuerzo que mi mano sobre las de ellos emano unos pequeños destellos-lo que paso no fue para tanto, ya casi estoy recuperada-pronuncie de manera más determinada pero a la vez cansada, note que el mismo brillo de mi mano ahora está en sus miradas lejanas-todo estará bien conmigo, ellos me cuidaran…váyanse sin ningún remordimiento-termine exhausta, desapareciendo aquel brillo y con el regreso de mis padres a la realidad

-todo estará bien-dijeron casi a coro con unas sinceras sonrisas-no nos gustaría irnos y menos con tu cumpleaños tan cerca-continuo mama con cara de disculpa, imagino cómo debo verme, por eso también hice que no lo notaran

-está bien, Alice tiene todo controlado y…regresarán a tiempo-apenas pude decirlo, parece que tampoco notan lo difícil que me está resultando tan solo hablar…sin quejarme de dolor, esto último no solo afecto mi brazo…sino todo.

Fueron a arreglar sus cosas, deben salir en unas horas, trate de aguantar lo más que pude…y para eso tuve que quedarme sentada en el sofá, casi sin moverme y tomando una más de esas pastillas que parece que esta vez no están siendo suficientes…ha sido demasiado, en este momento debería estar "reponiéndome" en el santuario.

…

…

Casi tres agonizantes horas después estaban listos y en la puerta, me obligue a levantarme para ir a despedirlos...maldición como duele ¿qué sucede conmigo que todo me afecta después? ok ok puede que el que haya usado casi toda pisca de energía en convencer a mis padres de irse haya tenido que ver.

-te llamaremos cariño-mama me abrazo, le regrese el gesto mordiéndome la lengua para no soltar un quejido

-se que lo más seguro es que Edward vendrá y…-esta vez fue papa entre divertido y preocupado

-ya se ya se papa-me abrazo repitiéndose mi malestar y se dispusieron a irse…los segundos ahí parada esperando a que llegaran al auto, encendiéndolo, una última despedida y alejándose de casa fueron los más eternos que recuerdo, los amo y no quiero que se vayan pero es lo mejor, es lo más seguro para ellos…yo ya no aguanto.

Como pude regrese al sofá tome el lápiz y papel junto al teléfono escribí una línea y poco me falto para arrastrarme al primer espejo que vi…espero que el santuario siga ayudándome o no llegare a la siguiente semana.

EDWARD POV

Maldición, no me gusta estar aquí…tan lejos de bella, sin saber si está bien, si me necesita, sin saber nada. Pedí a Alice y Carlisle salir un momento para contarles que bella estaba relativamente bien, que vendría a hablar con los demás…con nuestra hija sobretodo…pero hasta mañana, espero que esto no termine siendo todo un caos.

No sé si los demás notaron mi ánimo y francamente no me intereso, solo puedo pensar en ella…solo en ella. Intente llamarla pero no me contesto, solo me mando un mensaje…me fastidia no saber de ella…no escuchar su voz.

…

-"¿has hablado con ella?"-pregunto Alice mentalmente cuando baje de mi encierro para acompañar a los presentes en la sala, solo respondí negando-"intente llamarle pero solo me respondió con un mensaje"-le di a entender que fue lo mismo conmigo

-que callada Alice ¿estás bien?-Rose nos saco de nuestra pequeña platica mental

-claro, es solo que estoy agotada-respondió de forma demasiado dramática haciendo reír a todos, lo intente…en serio lo intente

…

-¿por qué no?-pregunto Nessy al detenerla de ir a ver a bella

-hoy tenía planes con sus padres, tal vez ni si quiera estén en casa

-aaaah…debe ser por eso que no me contesta-pensó para sí misma yéndose a ocupar en otra cosa; sus palabras me hicieron pensar…bella siempre le contesta a Nessy…al menos en texto ¿pero esta vez nada?…no no no

Quise solo salir corriendo hasta ella pero no quiero inquietar a los demás, casi a paso humano salí al patio trasero y seguro de que nadie noto mi salida corrí a media velocidad…velocidad que fui aumentando para llegar lo antes posible.

Subí a su terraza y no había nadie…bien, pero me incomodo no escuchar absolutamente nada; baje a la sala y nada, a la habitación de sus padres y nada…toda la casa y nada ¿dónde diablos están?¿¡donde estas bella!? Instintivamente regrese al último lugar donde la vi y esta ocasión me di cuenta de una nota sobre el respaldo del sillón.

*Fui a dormir, no sé cuánto me tardare…te amo*

Una muy pequeña línea, se fue…simplemente se fue…sin decirle a nadie ¿dónde estarán sus padres? Sé que no se irá…que no pasara otra vez, pero no puedo sacar ese pensamiento de mi mente…

-su letra esta distorsionada-me di cuenta de la presencia de Alice hasta que me quito la nota de las manos

-le seguía doliendo, le dolía más de lo que quería decirme

-ella estará…bien-lo dijo no muy convencida pasando una visión en la que estamos preocupados pero tranquilos-bella es la única que se conoce, que sabe cómo tratar lo diferente y única que es…debemos confiar en ella

-no es la única-cuando me di cuenta ya lo había dicho en voz alta

-se que algo paso…y no tienes que contarme-no hacía falta, la mayoría sabia más o menos de que iba el asunto-…pero no crees que deberían consultarlo por esto

-le propuse a bella que lo hiciera volver pero…dijo que había mas razones para que se fuera

-¿crees que esas otras razones tengan que ver con todo esto?

-puede ser

Estuvo conmigo un rato pero le pedí que me dejara solo; faltaban un par de horas para que amaneciera cuando me llamo la atención un pequeño…casi imperceptible ondulamiento en un espejo…

-¿bella?-pregunte con mi mirada clavada en ese lugar

Hasta donde sé ella es la única que puede crear esas paredes que parecen espejos…¿también podrá usar los espejos mismos? Por estar metido en mis pensamientos casi no me di cuenta de la cosa que se deslizaba por mi brazo, mi primera reacción fue apartarme pero esa cosa no me permitió moverme, no parece que me haga nada y después de todo…parece el mismo material. Esa cosa, como metal liquido, se movió por debajo de mi camisa hasta llegar a mi pecho…ardió, me desabroche para poder ver lo que sucedía…no capte mucho, parece como un escudo, una sección de armadura adherida a mi piel, sentí que empezó a adentrarse en las marcadas grietas que me habían quedado a consecuencia de la energía expedida por su cuerpo…grietas que no se curaron como es lo usual cuando somos heridos.

-¡maldición!

Me esforcé por no romper su sofá cuando esa cosa empezó a provocarme un muy intenso dolor…siento como si me estuviera rompiendo de nuevo, podía escuchar como una especie de crujidos…y al mismo tiempo cada vez sentía que algunos lugares ya no ardía…seguía doliendo pero no ardía, cuando aquello se detuvo voltee de nuevo hacia mi pecho…ese metal que era color plata brillante ahora estaba negro…parecía petróleo, de nuevo se deslizo por mi brazo, bajando por el sofá y dejándose caer pesadamente en el piso hasta desaparecer entre la alfombra sin dejar ningún rastro…me parece casi gracioso que estas cosas me sigan pareciendo extrañas. Me acerque a aquel espejo que aun parecía ondularse suavemente y abrí totalmente mi camisa para ver que mi pecho estaba como antes, sin ningún rastro de que algo me haya dañado.

-gracias bella…regresa pronto amor-no sé si puede verme o escucharme pero al terminar de decirlo se agito ligeramente la superficie para terminar volviéndose de nuevo totalmente solida

No tenía ganas (ni nadie) de ir a la escuela pero tuve que recordarme que es mejor no faltar, debemos reservar días para cuando haya sol, en lo personal quiero estar aquí hasta que regrese pero me volveré loco de desesperación sobre todo porque no sé cuando regresara…ni ella sabe, además estoy seguro que bella tratara de minimizar todo, no quiero ser yo quien arme un drama. Antes de salir hacia la escuela tuve que explicarles un poco de lo que escucharían…

-¿se lastimo o no?-detuve a Nessy pues quiso salir disparada a casa de bella

-un…poco-luche con la imagen de su piel desgarrada debido al hueso roto

-se cayó frente a todos, se supone que tenía que salir un poco lastimada, así que…-Alice tuvo que ayudarme a terminar de explicarles

-¿o sea que se dejo lastimar…a propósito?-esta vez fue rose

-básicamente-no creo que esa sea la realidad pero desde algún punto de vista no es una mentira

Llegando a la escuela había demasiados comentarios al respecto, mas en cuanto a cómo me la lleve, tuve que soportar los regaños de su entrenadora y otros más…me estaban sacando de quicio, afortunadamente Alice salió a mi rescate de nuevo.

El tiempo se hizo eterno hasta que por fin escuche la campana de salida…poco me falto para volar, no opte por algún auto, en cuanto tuve la oportunidad salí corriendo hacia su casa; de nuevo no había nadie ¿dónde habrán pasado la noche sus padres?¿estarán trabajando ahora o…? no, bella no haría eso, no nos haría pasar por esto otra vez, dijo que regresaría…va a regresar…yo le creo, en medio de mis pensamientos escuche unos pasos arriba…en su habitación.

-bella-sin perder tiempo en preguntas…o tocar la puerta, llegue hasta ella a abrazarla…delicadamente, dijo que todo esto duraría unas semanas, se removió un poco y con una mirada culpable empezó a desabrochar mi saco y camisa…su mentón tembló un poco al pasar sus dedos por mi pecho totalmente recuperado

-perdón-apenas si fue entendible pues se le rompió la voz terriblemente

-no fue nada be…

-sé como estaba, pude sentirlo-de nuevo le costó hablar

-no importa, con tal de poder ayudarte…de estar junto a ti

-no soy justa contigo…haces tanto por mí y yo…

-puedo hacer tan poco por ti

-no tienes idea del poder que tu y reneesme tienen en mi-me abrazo casi escondiéndose en mi cuerpo, la sensación de su rostro contra mi pecho desnudo casi me hace perderme…y más cuando dejo un pequeño beso-les contaron algo a los demás-no fue una pregunta

-fue inevitable

-¿qué exactamente?

-que…una caída así frente a todos…era inevitable que te lastimaras-asintió y me tomo de la mano para ir a la puerta…hasta ese momento lo note, no trae el cabestrillo, solo un soporte ortopédico desde su palma hasta el codo-¿aun te duele?-por favor di que no

-poco-tenía la esperanza de que se aliviara y solo usara esta cosa porque se supone que así debe ser…pero no-vamos

No hablamos prácticamente nada durante los primeros minutos de camino, poco antes de llegar a casa ya aguante la pregunta…

-¿descánsate?

-dormí bastantes horas-su mirada…su voz…fueron no neutras sino…gélidas

-no pregunte eso-acaricie su mejilla, a pesar de que trata de poner un buen semblante…se le nota

-algo…si-no fue muy convincente

En cuanto llegamos Nessy fue la primera en salir a recibirnos, la abrazo no sin antes avisarle que no usara mucha fuerza; todos la veían extrañados, luego de lo que vimos con rose…

-bueno ya todos saben…de esto-alzo su brazo lastimando-quería avisarles que…me voy a quedar así unas semanas

-¿lastimada?-pregunto Nessy un poco afectada

-frágil…físicamente, como los demás humanos-trato de informarnos lo mejor que pudo-así que traten de no romperme ¿sí?-trato de bromear pero…¡ahj!

-¿por qué?-nuestra hija es la única que se animaba a preguntarle

-solo serán unas semanas-contesto alzando los hombros-no es para tanto-agrego restándole importancia

-¿sucede algo más?¿algo malo?

-no-bella respondió como sin nada pero al menos yo no le creí

-bueno-pero parece que los demás se conformaron con eso…puede que en el fondo sea lo mejor

Bella se quedo ahí con nosotros, no hicimos gran cosa; me pareció casi cómico que preguntara sobre la escuela…no quiere atrasarse en sus deberes, actúa tan normalmente…que eso es precisamente lo que me inquieta.

-parece que todo va bien-Carlisle insistió en revisar su brazo, se quedo muy intranquilo

-te lo dije-bella sonrió medianamente, lo tienen hinchado, amoratado y…aun le duele

-¿tomaste los medicamentos?¿te están ayudando?

-si, en este momento me afectan igual que a cualquier otro

Continuaron con la consulta médica y sí, todo parecía como cualquier otro humano; repito, no sé si relajarme o esperar algo peor.

…

…

-¿y tus padres?-insistió en irse a su casa para de ahí "irse a dormir"

-no van a dormir aquí

-¿no?...ayer estaban tan nerviosos que…

-los convencí de que estaba bien…lo entendieron

-¿enserio?-después de verlos como estaban

-¡sí!-me contesto muy agitada casi enojada-no tienen nada de raro, el resto de la familia también lo entendió, no tengo nada, no se debe armar tanto escándalo NO ES NADA-pronuncio de la misma forma caminando a la cocina

-¿por qué estas tan alterada?

-no estoy alterada-a pesar de sus palabras dejo su vaso tan fuerte en la barra que creí se rompería-ya debo irme a dormir, hasta mañana-ni siquiera me miro al intentar pasar de largo

-¿por qué estas tan alterada?-repetí atrapándola entre la isla de la cocina y mi cuerpo

-ya te dije que no es así-trato de mover mis brazos pero no pudo lograr ni un milímetro-déjame pasar Edward

-dime que sucede ¿les paso algo?

-claro que no-note una pisca de enojo mezclada con miedo

-¿entonces?-desvió su mirada todo lo que pudo

-se fueron de viaje, era algo importante y los con…ven…ci…de que…-su pulso y respiración se agitaron al ultimo

-¿se fueron de viaje dejándote así?-la verdad me molesto un poco, ahora la entiendo…jamás lo hubiera creído de ellos-¿cómo un viaje pudo ser más importante que tú?

-¡nada es más importante para mis padres que yo!-pronuncio con furia volteando su mirada rápidamente hasta encontrarse con la mía…acepto que esa mirada asesina me afecto un poco…

-¿entonces?-su semblante cambio a uno culpable humedeciéndosele un poco los ojos

-solo los convencí de que era lo mejor-de nuevo desvió su mirada y hablo en un susurro

-pero hay algo mas ¿no?

-por favor déjalo así-esta vez me dio la espalda…al escuchar un sollozo reprimido me fue inevitable abrazarla-yo…los convencí…entre en su cabeza y los convencí de que se fueran…manipule su mente-su voz salió ligeramente entrecortada al seguir sollozando-jamás les había hecho eso, se sintió horrible, me prometí que jamás les haría esto a ellos…le prometí que nunca, incluso en la peor situación lo haría, que siempre sería el último recurso-agrego de forma un poco atropellada-siempre busca otras soluciones bella, en momentos críticos, difíciles y dolorosos es cuando debes demostrar…-el llanto le impidió terminar lo que pareció como una lección…y obviamente sé de quien

-tranquila amor…tranquila-la tome entre mis brazos sentándola en mi regazo para consolarla

-soy tan peligrosa para ellos ahora, si llegara a descuidarme, si…si…-parece que no podía o no quería pronunciar su siguiente idea-tú eres tan fuerte…resistente…aun así la forma en que te lastime…, ellos son frágiles a nuestro lado, los mataría al instante-su voz se ahogo ante eso ultimo…entonces manipuló sus mentes para alejarlos y que así estuvieran a salvo, lo ultimo me sonó familiar

-una decisión difícil…pero con lo que me contaste parece que fue lo más adecuado-espero que mis palabras la consuelen, solo (como pudo) se abrazo mas fuerte a mi

-perdón-unos segundos después se enderezo y trato de componerse-lo siento es que…-limpio sus lagrimas pero no podía impedir que le temblara tanto la voz

-no me gusta verte llorar, pero si lo necitas hazlo sin pensar en nada mas-cubrí su boca con una mano para que dejara de intentar disculparse, medio sonrió y limpio otras lagrimas que se le resbalaron-y te ayudare con lo otro bella-pienso buscarlo pero con todo lo que ha pasado no he tenido oportunidad

-¿con qué?-bella en realidad parecía confundida

-dijiste…, hablaste de él hace un momento-bella frunció el ceño y luego negó dramáticamente

-no-pronuncio ¿enojada?-no hablaba de nadie, no sé lo que dije-agrego de forma seria, se levanto limpiando fuertemente el resto de sus lagrimas y respirando profundamente-ahora si tengo que irme a dormir-suavizo su voz y semblante al voltear a verme, me tomo de la mano y nos encaminamos a la salida-hasta mañana-se despidió con un profundo y dulce beso…y regrese a casa

…

…

Que puedo decir las cosas aparentemente están bien…normales…tranquilas, pero la verdad es que a pesar de que bella "duerme" toda la noche…incluso a veces parte de la tarde cada día se nota más cansada; siempre trata de mantener un semblante entero…y eso engaña a los humanos pero no a nosotros que podemos ver debajo de su maquillaje, tiene unas marcadas ojeras, esta pálida…y come muy poco para mi gusto. Obviamente todos estamos preocupados pero esta vez ni Nessy y yo juntos hemos logrado sacarle algo referente a lo que sucede...no sé que le pasa a mi hermosa bella y parece que el idiota de su hermano se lo trago la tierra, no encuentro ni un mínimo rastro de él ni de July luego de que volaron a Tokio.

Dentro de todo esto ha pasado cosas interesantes…y buenas, como cuando bella (luego de pasar casi todo el fin de semana fuera) se animo a acompañarnos al mismo karaoke que fuimos la otra vez, me alegre no solo que saliéramos sino que se veía un poco y solo un poco mejor, pero la verdadera sorpresa es que inesperadamente se subió al escenario y me canto una canción "A thousand years"…casi escrita para nosotros; y también está la vez que (aunque en ese momento no me gusto del todo) recordó algo…de Jacob, bien…es un recuerdo…un buen recuerdo…estoy feliz, aunque me hubiera gustado que fuera de mi.

…

Apenas regresamos de la escuela el viernes salí a cazar con Carlisle, no quería…no quiero alejarme de bella pero los demás tienen razón, no lo he hecho desde una vez que salí en la noche…no tuve mucha suerte; tal vez este mal, pero solo me la paso al pendiente del regreso de bella…o si me llama…o si algún espejo se ve…como esa vez; con bella tan débil físicamente tengo que mantener mi sed lo más controlada que pueda…sobre todo después de verla intentando hacer uno de esos campos de energía y no lo logro, no como ella quería, apenas si se noto…y eso la asusto, pude verlo…

-¿aun nada?-le conté a Carlisle que estoy buscando a Ángel

-no…verdaderamente parece que se lo trago la tierra, estoy seguro de que todo esto tiene que ver con lo que es ella, si hay manera…él es único que sabría cómo ayudarla

-¿ya le pediste a bella que lo "llame"?-señalo su cabeza recordando que les compartió que tienen o tenían una conexión

-la última vez que le hable de él sonó…como enojada, parece que la idea de tener que recurrir a él le molestara

-quiere salir adelante sola

-pero no lo está logrando, cada vez se pone peor

-tal vez necesita un poco más de tiempo-terminábamos de cazar cuando mi móvil sonó…Alice

-algo está pasando en casa, creo que…

Ni siquiera deje que terminara la frase me lance a correr lo más rápido que pude ¿por qué demonios tenía que pasar algo ahora que salí?

-¿qué sucede?-al llegar vi a Nessy con bella entre sus brazos-¿qué le paso?-me acerque lo más rápido que pude

-nada, solo está dormida-respondió Nessy rápidamente

-¿aquí?-me pareció muy extraño, con lo persistente que ha sido para cuando se va a dormir…

-solo quiero que descanse papa-la voz de Nessy salió con una pisca de culpa

-¿por qué lo dices así?

-le di una pastilla para dormir

-¿¡qué!?-apenas lo pronuncie una capa de energía las envolvió a las dos-¡Nessy Bella!


	64. Chapter 64

_**Sorry por tardar tanto en actualizar a habido problemas con el internet por donde vivo. Como siempre espero que les guste, besos y nos leemos luego.**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

BELLA POV

A veces me sorprende que pueda seguir de pie, siento tanto dolor, estoy tan cansada…y eso por decirlo de alguna forma, en ocasiones es más que eso pero no sabría como describirlo…solo sé que me muele por dentro, gracias al santuario o no tengo idea de lo que sería de mi.

Esa noche (luego de llorar en los brazos de Edward) estaba ansiosa y un poco asustada por irme a dormir…aun estando en el santuario los reflejos no me dejan descansar, no invaden mis sueños pero no me dejan descansar. En la mañana llegue a casa por el espejo de mi baño (tengo que arreglar el desastre que ocasione en el cuarto de espejos), empezaba a quitarme la piyama cuando sentí una presencia…muy conocida. No salí y ninguno dijo una palabra, seguí con lo mío y a pesar del dolor logre terminar mi ducha en poco tiempo, no es que la idea de salir y enfrentar mi realidad me entusiasme…pero tengo tantas ganas de verlo…abrazarlo…besarlo

-¿qué haces aquí?-pregunte al salir

-esperándote-su voz salió obvia y con un tono molesto

-no hagas eso-use voz seria mirando a la nada-se porque lo haces pero…no lo hagas

-no he podido evitarlo-se acerco hasta abrazarme y darme uno de esos besos que solo él sabe dar-¿qué?-pregunto muy confundido al separarme rápidamente de él

-estoy mojando tu uniforme-soltó una hermosa carcajada ante mi respuesta, que bien me hace verlo y escucharlo así…feliz

Me despabile para ir a arreglarme…me siguió, estaba un poquitito nerviosa y esta vez no porque me viera desnuda (eso ya lo supere), ahora estaba el detalle de cómo lucia mi brazo…y no es la única parte de mi cuerpo que estaba un poco maltratada; siendo mi hueso roto la prioridad no sé si noto lo demás estando en la cabaña; ni siquiera lo mire al vestirme…y él no dijo nada…

-aun creo que deberías tomarte unos días-tratamos de hablar de otro tema en este tiempo pero al último (inevitablemente) llegamos a este

-si me quedo sin hacer nada…terminare decayéndome más-o durmiéndome-la escuela no es desgastante, lo bueno es que ya no tengo que ir a los entrenamientos-agregue ayudándome a poner el soporte ortopédico-¡aajj! ¿cómo voy a ponerme mi saco con esta cosa?-pensé en voz alta

-no deberías quitártelo en ningún momento-casi me regaño

-me molesta para dormir-conteste distraídamente buscando un abrigo que pudiera ponerme

-¿descansaste?-sabia que en algún momento lo preguntaría

-sip-trate de decirlo lo más animada posible…aunque la realidad es otra; ya que aún es temprano nos sentamos en el sofá de mi habitación-…¿cómo están todos?

-confundidos, preocupados…pero tranquilos-no me gusto mucho eso, nunca hubiera querido hacerlos sentir así-están bien amor

-¿y reneesme?

-se quedo tranquila con lo que le dijiste, después de todo…solo son unas semanas ¿no?-agrego mirándome como…escarbando, tratando de saber la realidad

-si-esta vez mi respuesta fue total y absolutamente sincera, solo son unas semanas…espero

A la hora de irnos vi que había traído su auto, pasamos a su casa por Reneesme y Jacob, siguiéndonos los demás en otro auto, ¿porque supongo que lo hizo para que regresemos juntos y pase toda la tarde en su casa? si es así no era necesario…es lo que planeaba hacer.

En cuanto llegue a la escuela fui el foco de atención, una "disimulada" y otra total, Amy y Will no paraban de preguntarme si estaba bien, de regañarme por no contestarles las llamadas o de hacerle comentarios y mala cara a Edward por cómo se desapareció…conmigo en sus brazos, trate de calmarlos explicándoles algo pero me estaba resultando TAN fastidioso, ojala pudiera influenciar a todos y que se olvidaran de mi ¡aaajjj!

…

Como supuse regresamos todos juntos a su casa, a pesar de que no dije nada puso como excusa el pasar más tiempo con los demás, que estaría sola en casa, etcétera. Por cierto cuando los demás escucharon esto preguntaron por mis padres…al menos ellos deben saber que no están, Edward fue quien contesto diciendo (demasiado serio) que habían salido de viaje, que confiaban en que él me cuidaría Y PUNTO; nadie hablo mas del tema…lo agradecí, me incomoda pensar como los manipule.

Me quede toda la tarde ahí haciendo cualquier cosa, incluso vimos una película de terror…y (aunque era bastante buena) me di cuenta que no me asusto para nada…la oscura realidad del mundo es mucho mas aterradora

-ya…debo…irme-hoy trate de quedarme todo lo que pude…porque desde mañana empiezo a arreglar los desastres que ocasione

-si…ya se-también contesto entrecortadamente (debido a nuestros besos) caminando hacia un espejo

-vendré aquí-susurre sobre sus labios

-entonces no te lleves el uniforme-trato de quitármelo de la mano pero con la mínima fuerza a comparación de él lo conservé en mi mano

-hasta mañana-me acerque a besarlo evitando responder y di el último paso para entrar al espejo

Debo descansar…y mucho, caminaba hacia "mi cama" cuando un resplandor en el rabillo de mi ojo llamo mi atención…el anillo…mi anillo, sin pensarlo camine hacia él y…me lo puse, aun no lo siento totalmente mío pero ya puedo ponérmelo y sobretodo no me causa la sensación de aquella vez.

Aunque normalmente cuando mi cabeza toca la superficie me pierdo en la inconsciencia esta vez el ver ese anillo en mi mano me pareció mucho más interesante, no quiero cerrar los ojos…me gusta lo que veo

…

-¿quién eres?

No sé en qué momento me quede dormida…y de nuevo están esos susurros pero esta vez no los entiendo

-¿cómo puedes entrar a mi mente?-nadie podría y menos aquí-¿eres…mi conciencia?¿mi interior?¿mi propia mente?

No obtuve respuesta solo esos susurros y…maldición…aquí vienen los malditos reflejos, me harta no poder enterrarlos de nuevo en mi mente ¿por qué no podre? cuando me enseño a controlarlos tarde tres terroríficas semanas, debí haber podido con esto luego de la primera vez, a lo mucho un par de noches después…pero no…ya ni siquiera recuerdo cuanto llevo así

-¿puedes ayudarme con los reflejos?...por favor…necesito enterrarlos-ahora fue silencio absoluto…tendré que seguir sola

…

Como dije en la mañana aparecí en la habitación de Edward (ya totalmente arreglada)…asegurándome antes de que nadie más me viera aparecer…no sé porque aun no les permito saber, con lo poco…pero bastante especifico que saben de mi ¿qué daño causaría que supieran esto?…mmm…mejor luego

-hola-Edward fingía dormir, gatee por su cama hasta quedarme de rodillas a su lado, como no me respondió el saludo (no sé si porque no quería verme o…no sé) di vuelta y empecé a acercarme a la orilla

-aun es temprano-pronuncio abrazándome por la cintura desde la espalda y atrayéndome hacia él-¿porque me despertaste?-continuo falsamente molesto cuidando no lastimáramos mi brazo al acostarnos abrazados…haciéndome sonreír intensamente, estos días me he vuelto mucho más insegura en ese aspecto ¿me querrá cerca?¿estará enojado?¿lo lastime de nuevo?¿aun querrá estar conmigo?¿se habrá cansado de mi?-volvamos a dormir mi amor-su última frase me saco de mis pensamientos, de verdad que tengo suerte que un magnifico hombre como él me ame

-duerme tu…-me removí recargándome sobre mi codo (no importándome el dolor) hasta llegar a la altura de su rostro-yo quiero hacer algo más interesante-agregue acariciando su mejilla, cerró los ojos sonriendo y yo seguí acariciándolo…agregando algunos besos repartidos. Nos quedamos más o menos en las mismas condiciones hasta dos minutos antes de salir a la escuela, yo estaba totalmente lista y él con su velocidad vampírica…no hubo problema.

El único inconveniente que me presento la escuela es que de repente se volvió demasiado aburrida…lo que me causaba sueño…mucho sueño, Edward hacia lo posible por ayudarme pero no pude evitar dormitar un par de veces. A pesar de lo anterior me incomodaba la idea de que terminara el horario escolar, no por lo que tengo que ir a hacer…sino por la excusa que usare para irme.

…

-me iré más temprano hoy-estaba por terminar los deberes que nos dejaron en la escuela cuando le dije

-¿por qué?

-quiero dormir mas-nos encontrábamos "a solas" en el estudio de su casa

-¿cuánto más?

-solo termino esto…y me iré-señale mi portátil y unas libretas

-¿estás mal?¿te sientes mal?-sabia que la excusa de dormir no era la mejor

-no…solo quiero dormir mas-trate de no darle más importancia continuando mis deberes como sin nada

-¿si estuvieras peor me lo dirías?-me tomo del brazo para hacer que lo mirara

-por supuesto que sí-conteste en tono seguro-"pero solo a ti"-señale mi portátil para que leyera aquella línea, se que los demás escucharían aun sin querer, y todavía no quiero restablecer lazos mentales con él…asintió y continuo con lo suyo.

En cuanto termine guarde mis cosas y me encamine a su habitación, ni siquiera reneesme pidió explicaciones de mi pronta partida, creo que se rindieron ante todo lo extraño en mí (aun en nuestro mundo); me despedí de mano de ellos, llegando a su habitación bese a Edward y me fui.

…

Lo que resto de la semana me la pase en una intensa y en su mayoría dolorosa rutina, escuela, un rato con mi familia, ir personalmente a los lugares que afecte por mi última recaída y cuando ya no soportaba mas prácticamente arrastrarme hasta el santuario para tratar de no dañarme demasiado.

No he debido actuar así, debí recuperarme totalmente y luego intervenir, pero no puedo perder tiempo, hay eventos en marcha que podrían ser mucho más peligrosos; pero en cuanto a eso tenía el presentimiento de que las cosas estaban contenidas, no eran la mejor situación pero estaban contenidas…a pesar de ser más peligrosos no eran necesariamente el primer lugar en las prioridades…ese lugar lo tenían aquellos lugares, en su mayoría pequeños, remotos y necesitados pueblos…están bastante devastados, no hubo bajas humanas pero si varios heridos y…perdieron mucho de lo poco que tenían. Me esforcé todo lo que pude para ayudarlos…incluso después de que me sangrara la nariz (me hubiera gustado revertir totalmente el daño pero en este momento me es imposible y…sería muy extraño si así fuera), no es lo más conveniente exigirme tanto pero saber que esos desastres son prácticamente mi culpa…me empujaba a seguir y aliviar un poco por lo que estaban pasando.

…

…

No le gusto mucho a mi familia cuando les dije que me iría también el fin de semana, argumente que mis padres estaban preocupados y querían verme al menos estos días…y es cierto. No me gusta hacerles esto, quiero pasar verdadero tiempo con ellos, un tiempo sin preocupaciones, sin pensar que es lo siguiente que tengo que hacer; si…lo hare, pero cuando regrese.

Me despedí prácticamente de la misma forma que los otros días y aparecí en el hotel donde se quedaban mis padres…

-¡bv, llegaste!-me encontré primero con papa

-¡mi bebe linda!-en cuanto nos escuchó mama salió al encuentro

Me hizo mucho bien estar con ellos, a pesar de sentirme culpable agradecí tener un poco de descanso en cuanto a esas "discretas" miradas inquisitivas…preocupadas, al no tener el deseo de esconder mi rostro para que (a pesar de mi maquillaje) no vieran la palidez y las marcadas ojeras que se me formaron o de no tener esa sensación cuando me fui a dormir (aun en el santuario por supuesto)…mis padres solo estaban felices de que los acompañara un par de días, hablábamos de temas absolutamente diferentes, solo eran risas con ellos; a pesar de que salimos e incluso acompañe a mama a un llamado de última hora a una locación…verdaderamente descanse estos días…y espero que mis queridos vampiros descansen de mi; mi familia Cullen me ha mantenido de pie y funcionando, mis padres fueron ese extra que me faltaba.

Como planee regrese a su casa el domingo cerca del medio día…sorprendiéndolos un poco…

-¡hey! creí que regresarías hasta mañana-Edward dejo a un lado su libro y me sonrió divinamente

-si quieres vuelvo mañana-hice el ademan de girarme pero me atrapo rápidamente entre sus brazos

-claro que no-reí entre sus labios casi sintiendo que él también tiene otro humor-¿qué tal tus padres?-pregunto besando mi mejilla…luego el cuello…diablos…

-aahhh…b-bien-rio de nuevo sobre mi piel-les mandan saludos a todos-termine más claramente al dejar de besarme…

-…¡chicos!-rezongó Alice luego de tocar varias veces y no responderle por estar perdidos en la mirada del otro

-¿qué?-contestamos a coro entre divertidos y fastidiados

-vamos a salir-entro y me _miro _de la forma que se les ha hecho costumbre…al menos esta vez sonrió-¿quieren…venir?

-suena bien-voltee hacia él y solo me miraba sonriente

-ya vamos-contesto hasta que Alice le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo-…me alegra que hayas vuelto antes-agrego en cuanto esa loca duende se alejo por el pasillo…ja! ¿cómo la llame?...bien como sea

-a mi también-lo tome de la mano (la del brazo lastimado) y pretendía encaminarme a la puerta pero me detuvo de la cintura

-¿por qué ya no estás usando…?

-ya no lo necesito-subió mi brazo y trato de apartar mi manga pero use mi otra mano para que se detuviera-aun no estoy totalmente recuperada…pero ya no lo necesito-sonrió medianamente y bajamos con los demás

Me sentía casi de la misma forma que con mis padres, en ese momento no preocupa nada, solo estoy feliz de salir con toda la familia, distraernos, hablar de cualquier cosa…tonterías y banalidades en su mayoría, pero era divertido. Llegamos de nuevo al karaoke de la otra vez y algunos de ellos se subieron a cantar; rato después solo escuchábamos, recordé la canción que me encontré el otro día…la letra me transmitió algo…fue…como escrita para nosotros…

-¿a dónde vas?-Edward se levanto tras de mi

-siéntate-no me hizo caso-por favor-inútilmente lo empuje…con el seño fruncido esta vez sí se sentó

Me acerque hasta la persona encargada de la música y le pedí que pusiera la pista de esa canción "A thousand years"…

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid_

_To fall,_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt_

_Suddenly goes away_

_Somehow…_

_One step closer_

…

No recuerdo de primera mano toda nuestra historia, pero de lo que sí sé…cada línea es como si hablara de nosotros, pensar en el amor que me tiene hace que mi corazón se acelere, en algún punto me da miedo amarlo totalmente…pero al mirarlo deseo querer hacerlo

…

_I have loved you for a thousand years…_

_I'll love you for a thousand more…_

Nuestro amor fue escrito y destinado hace mil años, sin existir…sin conocernos nos hemos amado, nos amaremos mil años mas…y por siempre después de eso.

Baje sin importarme nada, encontrándolo a mitad de camino diciéndonos todo con ese beso…

-me dejaste sin palabras…-negaba ligeramente buscando como expresarse

-pero no hacen falta-lo atraje de nuevo del cuello perdiéndonos en nuestro mundo

En cuanto regresamos a la realidad note que la familia nos miraba sumamente felices; y como siempre el clima es lo primero que se afecto…solo que esta vez despeje los cielos y el hermoso paisaje estelar se hizo presente.

Ya casi volviendo a casa Rose y Alice me contaban animadamente los últimos detalles de mi fiesta…no es un tema que me entusiasme pero no quise poner mala cara…no hoy. Trate todo lo que pude de no poner objeción pero me salieron con ideas que…¡aajj!, Alice organizo no se qué locura con cantantes, bailarines, modelos y mas…y Rose no quiso quedarse atrás y agrego al itinerario un espectáculo de llamaradas de un poder descubierto hace poco...

-¡por favor que alguien me ayude! ¡con hermanas tan locas y explosivas…!-un gritito ahogado me interrumpió cuando por fin dije algo-¿qué?-las dos me miraban raro…muy raro-no lo dije…, fue…-esa mirada no cesó, se ven felices pero sentí que debía seguir disculpándome-locas y explosivas en el mejor sentido de la palabra

-ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que lo dijo-el divertido comentario de Jacob llamo mi atención

-¿qué cosa?

-nos llamaste…-por fin Rose decidió hablar mientras Alice daba ligeros saltitos

-…hermanas-terminaron a coro

-aahh…-¿en serio lo dije?-no me di cuenta…aamm…bueno…lo son ¿no?-no se me ocurrió nada mejor

-¡sí!-di un paso atrás sorprendida de lo rápido que se acercaba Alice…aunque fue detenida por Edward

-tranquilízate o la vas a lastimar-me incomodo su advertencia, Alice solo quería abrazarme y…yo…¡aajj!

-somos hermanas bella, claro que lo somos-más lentamente me abrazo dándome vueltas en el aire

-lo somos bella-esta vez fue rose quien solo me abrazo "fuertemente"

Fue un conmovedor momento, me parece que es la primera vez que las llamo así, incluso…creo…en mi pensamiento…si…es la primera vez, ¡woaw! ni siquiera lo pensé, hermanas…mis hermanas…aunque falta una.

Nos encontrábamos terminando de cenar cuando la imagen de Jacob comiendo pastel de chocolate volvió a apoderarse de mis pensamientos…¿por qué demonios pienso en pasteles de lodo?. Con lo bien que me he sentido no debería esforzarme…pero lo hice…pasteles de lodo…Jacob y pasteles de lodo…¿por qué esas ideas están juntas en mi mente? Cerré los ojos fuertemente…pude oír la voz de Edward tratando de "despertarme" y la de reneesme pidiéndole que me lo permitiera, hice un ademan para hacerles saber que no dormía…y pidiendo silencio, me cuesta pensar…pasteles de lodo…pasteles de lodo…

De repente me vi a mi misma en medio del bosque, corriendo, tratando de alcanzar a alguien…

_-jajaja eres muy torpe-_escuche la voz de un niño-_¡levántate!_-se acerco a mí y lo vi…es tan parecido…es…es…

_-no me digas torpe jake_-mi propia voz interrumpió mis pensamientos, sonó…aniñada, sí, soy una niña

_-pero sí eres torpe-_me contesto con una sonrisa enorme y le lance un poco de lodo que tenía en mi mano_-¡oye! no se vale_-empezamos a correr otra vez y de ahí termino la escena…jake ¡jake!

Abrí los ojos y me costó ver ya que mis lagrimas nublaron mi vista…

-¿qué tienes amor? bella por favor dime-escuche la casi desesperada voz de Edward tomando mi mentón para que lo mirara pero como pude conserve mi vista en él…en mi…amigo, en mi muy preocupado amigo

-dos niños corren por el bosque y ella se cae-mi voz salió tan temblorosa como mis rodillas…y el resto de mi-el niño regresa y le dice torpe-agregue entre risitas dando unos pasos para dar la vuelta al comedor-ella se enoja y le laza el lodo que trae diciéndole

-no me digas torpe jake-dijimos al mismo tiempo y por fin sentí como unas lagrimas escaparon de mis ojos

-¿es real?-espero que si…hace tanto que no recuerdo absolutamente nada

-se parece a las muchas veces que jugamos…cuando éramos niños

-¿hacíamos pasteles de lodo?

-jaja si

-¡jake!-ya no resistí mas y me abrase a él lo más fuerte que me fue posible

-es la primera vez que me dices así-su voz sonó divertida y feliz

-primero mis hermanas y ahora tu, estoy de racha tal vez…-una sensación extraña en mi nariz me interrumpió, jake lo noto y de inmediato apretó una servilleta cortando el sangrado

-¿qué…?¿que hacemos?-note su nerviosismo mirando a nuestro alrededor…al tiempo que Reneesme y Edward me tomaron de cada brazo haciendo que me sentara

-estoy bien, pasa cuando…recuerdo cosas-trate de calmarlos a todos ya que la familia entera se reunió con nosotros

-bella…aamm…¿tienes que…irte?-en serio le cuesta a Edward…pero me apoya

-¿¡cómo crees que se va a ir ahora papa!?-casi lo regaño nuestra hija-lo que debe hacer es quedarse aquí y descansar…dormir-mejor corto esta discusión…antes de que esta jaqueca crezca

-solo dime que no comimos esos pasteles-regrese al tema preguntándole lo más divertida que pude a jake

-pues…-dejo la respuesta al aire haciéndome reír-¿estás recordando de nuevo?-dijo como no queriendo hacerlo…supongo a que Edward y Reneesme deben seguir con su tema…en susurros, no los escucho pero por el gesto de jake…

-ya lo había recordado…desde hace mucho-conteste centrándome en él-pero no sabía porque esa imagen me era familiar, hace un momento me quede pensando en eso…y la escena llego a mi cabeza

-¿por qué no lo dijiste antes?

-lo recordé MUY al principio…era extraño mencionarlo, luego todo empezó a pasar y…se me olvido-termine con una mueca de disculpa

-jajaja ¿olvidaste lo que habías recordado?-se burlo emmett interviniendo por fin alguien más…solo levante los hombros inocentemente

-jake-me abrace de nuevo a él luego de que dificultosamente logre que Edward y Reneesme me soltaran-…me da mucho asco pensar que me comí esa cosa-escuche varias risas por mi comentario

-arruinando el momento, nunca cambias ¿he?

-cállate-golpee su hombro, deshice el abrazo regresando a sentarme y abrazar a Edward quien…no se ve muy feliz, no debió gustarle que cuando por fin recordé otra cosa…no fuera de él.

Esta vez no me sentía tan cansada…pero si me duele la cabeza, a pesar de eso trate de quedarme todo lo que pude con Edward…y solo con él, si no puedo recordarlo al menos tendremos nuestra compañía. Fue inevitable irme, aunque esta noche en el santuario fue más tranquila (a pesar de todo), ni siquiera me molesto la idea de soportar con esta jaqueca esos malditos reflejos, simplemente los tuve alejados con el pensamiento de mi fin de semana…con absolutamente todo lo que ocurrió.

Todo iba bien, creí que de aquí en adelante todo sería mejor…más fácil…hasta que llego la tarde; igual que últimamente fui a otro lugar afectado, parece que con lo que he hecho les será más fácil recuperarse…ok, ya terminé con los humanos ahora viene lo difícil y con lo que debió ser mi prioridad…seres más fuertes, seres que se descontrolaron un poco…debieron ser el número uno en la lista pero también sé que no soy la única que mantiene el orden, ciertamente solo yo podría restablecerlo totalmente, pero no soy la única en intentarlo; los días pasados me fie de eso, no fue lo mejor pero no estaba en condiciones de hacer un buen trabajo.

…

…

Maldición, a pesar de que esta vez todo ha sido a través de espejos desde el santuario, lo poco que he hecho a comparación me ha degastado el doble; mi descanso de fin de semana se fue al caño…tres días y apenas puedo levantarme, esa cara de zombi se empieza a apoderar de mi…no creí que las cosas fueran tan caóticas allá afuera ¿qué demonios les sucede?¿acaso se pusieron de acuerdo para acabar conmigo? ¡aaaahhhhh!

Reneesme ha sido una de las más afectadas por verme así y como un día prometí que le mostraría como creo campos de energía quise hacerlo ahora…pero no pude ¡demonios, demonios, demonios! ¡quiero que esto termine ya!

…

…

Afortunadamente otra vez ya es fin de semana, esta vez no solo esta ese cansancio devastador sino el sumo dolor que me provoca esforzar tanto mi mente; me disculpare con TODA mi familia pero necesito unos días de no salir absolutamente para nada del santuario…necesito reponerme. Edward lo entenderá, le he dicho que las cosas se complicaron, sé que me apoyara, ¿pero en cuanto a los demás…?

-ten, tómatelo-desde que Edward se fue a cazar he notado a Reneesme un poco extraña ¿o solo soy yo?

-aaahhh…-quise decirle que no tenía ganas de tomar té pero me miro con una carita tan extraña…afectada, que no pude poner más objeción-…gracias-tiene un sabor particular pero dentro de todo esta rico…me lo acabe

Pude ver como algunos sentimientos pasaron por su carita…solo estamos nosotras en la sala, así que no pude asegurarme si alguien más vio lo que yo; no quise expresar mis pensamientos, estoy tan acabada de tantas maneras que me resulta complicado darme cuenta de las cosas.

Seguimos viendo la película que…¿de qué se trataba?...¡woaw! creo que ese liquido dulce…tibio…acogedor…está haciendo estragos en mi interior; casi no me di cuenta que los parpados se me cerraron ¡bella despierta!

-¿a dónde vas?-esa voz tan conocida se escucho como un lejano eco, ¿cómo he podido descuidarme tanto?¿como estoy dejando que mi cansancio me venza…y sin Edward aquí?-mama espera-con el poco control que aun tenia logre abrir un portal al santuario en el espejo más cercano

-tengo…que…-ni siquiera pude completar la frase ¿pero qué…? normalmente no me caigo de sueño de un segundo a otro ¿qué sucedió?

-no espera, te vas a caer…-si aquella lejana voz dijo algo mas ya no pude entenderle

-soy…muy…peligrosa…-trate de que mis palabras salieran lo más claras que pude pero mi voz estaba cediendo…como el resto de mi cuerpo, en un momento solo…me perdí

…

No…no…¿me dormí? si…me dormí…¿por qué no estoy tan asustada como debería estarlo?...mi hija estaba a mi lado ¿por qué no estoy preocupada? …mmm…tal vez porque hasta ahora no he podido crear campos de energía, lo más peligroso estando físicamente cerca de mí, ¡rayos! ¿pero y estando inconsciente?…ojalá que Edward regrese pronto, él ya paso por esto y espero que logre que no lastime a nadie. Demonios ¿también estaré afectando al resto del mundo?...espero que no.

Qué extraño…todo empieza a brillar más intensamente, no hay nada…es un vacio luminoso y cada vez se vuelve más claro…brillante…

-¿dónde estamos?-me sorprendió un poco esa voz a mi lado

-¿reneesme?¿qué haces aquí?-normalmente cuando sueño con ella es en alguno de mis recuerdos o…con algo alrededor, nunca había pasado así, en medio del vacío, solo ella y yo

-¿dónde estamos?-repitió mirando confundida a nuestro alrededor-¿estoy soñando con esto?-pregunto para sí misma…¿qué…? entonces es ella realmente…

-estás dormida-¿pues cuanto tiempo ha pasado?-…de alguna forma lograste entrar a mi mente-esta vez fui yo la que dijo para mí misma

No entiendo cómo me decaí tan rápido, no es seguro que duerma fuera del santuario…y tan cerca de ella…de todos

-tenemos que despertar, tengo que alejarme de ustedes

-¿por qué?

-puedo llegar a ser muy peligrosa-admití desviando la mirada

-pero estas tan…débil y cansada, no creo que puedas dañar a nadie-casi pude ver como las lagrimas se empezaban a formar en su mirada, quise abrazarla y disculparme una vez mas pero hablo de nuevo impidiéndomelo-pero aquí no, aquí te vez tan radiante como antes…de hecho…mucho mejor-paso delicadamente sus pulgares alrededor de mis ojos y viendo mi semblante general

-es mi mente, aquí puedo verme como yo quiera; pequeña no es seguro que estés físicamente cerca de mi

-¿qué daño podrías hacernos?

-estando inconsciente…hace tiempo que no controlo las cosas, podría estar lastimándote en este momento-susurre lo ultimo inundada en culpa

-no creo que sea así, no siento nada

-pero ¿y si pasa?

-no te preocupes por eso ahora, nada malo está pasando ni pasara-me reconforto tanto sentir su abrazo…nadie había podido conectarse así a mi mente, claro…excepto Ángel-eres tu ¿cierto?

-¿qué?-deshizo un poco el abrazo y me dio vuelta…viéndonos rodeadas por un recuerdo…

_-tus sueños son tuyos y de nadie más bella_

_-pero eres mi ángel, tú puedes entrar a mis sueños-_me vi a mi misma como una niña sentada en el jardín de nuestra antigua casa platicando mentalmente con él

-_aunque soñaras conmigo no sería exactamente yo quien estuviera ahí, es igual a cuando sueñas con tus padres…no son ellos realmente-_fue cuando empezaba a explicarme las diferencias dentro de las mentes…y sobre todo la mía

-dijiste que él te cuidaba desde tu mente ¿a partir de cuando empezaron a hablar?-reneesme llamo mi atención

-¿lo escuchaste?-solo sintió-nos hemos comunicado desde que recuerdo-justo al terminar de decirlo fue como una revelación…¿cómo no me di cuenta antes?

-¿qué sucede?-de nuevo su voz me saco de mis _pensamientos_ (creo que eso no lo escucha)-también eres tu ¿cierto? que bonita-ahora nos rodeaba un recuerdo en el que era una bebe-¿son recuerdos…tuyos?

-si

-¿cómo es que puedo verte?¿que no deberíamos poder ver solo lo que tu…viste en ese momento?

-mi mente es mucho más complicada…-la tome de la mano para conectar nuestras miradas-lo cual me vuelve demasiado peligrosa cuando pierdo el control, como al dormir…

-pero hemos estado cerca cuando duermes

-una serie de acontecimiento me han debilitado mucho y no me refiero a lo físico, eso en mi no es realmente importante, mi mente es…la que podría destruir todo…y a todos

-¿podría ayudarte en algo?-me quede pensando en su pregunta…cualquier otra noche ya me hubieran invadido los reflejos o al menos estarían acercándose (sobre todo no estando en el santuario) pero ahora…nada-¿mama?

-creo que si-respondí mirando y sintiendo nuestro alrededor-me parece que me estas ayudando

-que bien-casi dio un saltito de felicidad-¿escuchas esos susurros?

-si-hasta ahora lo supe, esos susurros son parte de mi recuerdo, los escuchaba cuando era bebe…y volví a escucharlos ahora que todo se puso de cabeza…en el fondo lo sabía

-¿qué son?

-no importa-camine hasta la cuna en donde esta esa bebe que me representa en mi recuerdo

-sí que eras bonita…adorable-reí de su comentario-¿puedo ver más de tus recuerdos?

Ya que no sé porque razón el casi infierno que se había formado en mi mente a la hora de dormir parece haberse tomado vacaciones, me anime a darle un pequeño recorrido por algunos momentos de mi vida…por supuesto siempre alerta de que los reflejos pudieran presentarse.

…

-papa nos conto como se encontraron-no lleve a ese recuerdo, no estaba segura (por Nico) pero ella quería ver, de todos modos lo inicie desde que Edward me hablo

-me pareció tan raro sentirme…en confianza con un _extraño_

-de alguna forma sabias quien era

-creo que si-al "salir" de ese recuerdo me encontré de frente con aquel lugar…un lugar tan profundo en mente que realmente me sorprendió…y asusto al verlo

-¿es…?¿ese es papa?-apenas si puse atención a su pregunta, ¿qué hacemos aquí?¿cómo es que llegue aquí? tanto tiempo buscando la forma de llegar y ahora…sin pensarlo…sin buscarlo…aquí estoy…¿y porque me asusta tanto?-¿mama? ¡mama!-reneesme tuvo que sacudirme un poco para que le pusiera atención

-¿qué?

-¿qué sucede?

-si es él

-pareces…asustada

-lo estoy

-¿por qué? es papa-vio hacia aquella figura borrosa debido a una niebla blanca entre nosotros-¿por qué se ve así?

-si no me equivoco…son mis recuerdos de él

-¡aaahhh! ¿enserio?-ella sonó muy animada pero yo…por alguna extraña razón estaba asustada-¿acaso eso no te hace feliz?

-sí, claro que si…es solo que…no se…

-_¡mami!-_ambas volteamos ante esa hermosa voz

-¿soy yo?-pregunto confundida y sorprendida al ver corriendo hacia mí a una pequeña niña de cabello cobrizo y ojos chocolate

-sí, eres tu-le respondí abrazando fuertemente a aquella pequeña niña-ella es la forma que toma en mi mente todo lo que tu representas para mi, mis recuerdos sobre ti, mis sentimientos hacia ti, mis pensamientos de ti, absolutamente todo lo que se refiere a ti-baje a darle un beso en la mejilla y mi pequeña niña regreso a jugar en donde "vive" aquí dentro de mi mente

-eso es muy raro-pude captar todo sus sentimientos en esa frase, haciéndome reír un poco-pero lindo…con razón muchas veces me tratas como una niña, es así como vez-agrego viendo como aquella pequeñita jugaba en medio de un prado atrapando luciérnagas

-no importa los años que tengas, eres mi pequeña y siempre vas a serlo-esta vez fue a ella a quien abrace y bese

-bueno…pero volviendo a los recuerdos de papa…-oh…si…

-no sé porque no estoy saltando de felicidad-pensé en voz alta-pase tantas noches tratando de llegar aquí…tratando de encontrar mis recuerdos de él…de todos

-¿ya lo recuerdas?

-no…tengo que…atravesar esa niebla…quitarla…algo

-¡hazlo!

-no puedo

-¿por qué no?

-…no lo sé-de verdad que no tengo idea de porque reacciono así…

-¿y eso qué es?-apenas lo dijo hizo darme cuenta que la bruma de los reflejos se empezaba a acercar, no no no…mi pequeña

-es el aviso de que el paseo se acabo-trate de que mi voz no saliera afectada

-se siente…tan raro

-sí, por eso ya tienes que irte-yo no puedo despertar si ella no lo hace primero

-si tú dices…¿cómo lo hago?

-despierta-puso un gesto de no saber qué hacer, tome su rostro entre mis manos y repetí usando mi inconsciente para afectar el de ella-despierta

Apenas termine de decirlo cerró los ojos y su imagen se desvaneció…creo que si paso…ya no siento su presencia dentro de mi mente, perfecto porque esa bruma avanza lentamente hacia mi…hacia mis recuerdos de Edward…no

-¿no los va a devorar o sí?-al estar diciéndolo sentí otra presencia…¿cómo entro?¿cómo es que los demás pueden entrar a mi mente casi sin darme cuenta? ¡eso es muy grave!

-si no lo evitas-escuche su voz acercándose a mi desde un costado-lo hará

-¿cómo llegaste aquí?¿qué haces aquí?


	65. Chapter 65

EDWARD POV

-¡Nessy Bella!-en cuanto esa capa de energía las envolvió Nessy quedo noqueada y ambas cayeron estrepitosamente al piso-¡aaahhhjjj!-a pesar de saber lo que sucedería me fue inevitable tratar de detener su caída pero igual que la vez pasada salí volando…atravesando un par de paredes ¿y ahora qué demonios sucede?

-¡no te acerques!-Carlisle detuvo a Jacob antes de que hiciera lo mismo que yo

-¿qué es esto?¿que está pasando?

-tranquilízate-de nuevo fue él quien trato de controlar las cosas; no se que hacer, si me acerco de nuevo me arrojara otra vez, no me interesa el dolor pero…¿y si las lastimo?, a bella tal vez no le pase nada ¿pero y Nessy?...aunque pensándolo bien ¿para qué acercarme? no se ven heridas, ni siquiera bella a pesar de la caída

-¡Edward!-Alice tuvo que sacudirme fuertemente para que le pusiera atención

-no se acerquen, esa energía reacciona cuando la tocan-por fin mire a mi alrededor y todos estaban ahí

-nos dimos cuenta-intervino un muy serio emmett señalando las paredes destrozadas, espero que los vecinos no se hayan dado cuenta…nuestras casas no son tan lejanas como me gustaría

-¿es normal cuando duerme?-por lógica las preguntas serian hacia mí pero…

-no tengo idea, desde esa vez no la he visto dormir-mire a Carlisle y Alice, ella no estuvo presente cuando todo lo malo paso pero se entero un poco

-solo quiero saber si esa cosa esta lastimando a Nessy-note la resistencia de Jacob para no acercarse…estoy casi igual

-no, si algo las lastimara…reaccionarían, se notaria-conteste sumamente tenso recordando como mi bella gritaba de dolor esa noche

-puede que sí sea normal y por eso bella se vaya cuando tiene que dormir-Jasper pensó en voz alta

-quería irse unos segundos antes de que llegaras-agrego Rose mirándome, dejo correr en su cabeza lo que escuchó (ya que no estaba aquí), la voz de bella se oye muy cansada…prácticamente inexistente pero aun así trato de advertirle-"bella dijo que era peligrosa, ¿estás seguro que todo está bien?"-pregunto mentalmente, solo asentí tranquilizándola

-debe ser un escudo por lo débil que ha estado-ahora Carlisle pensó en voz alta-y al estar Nessy tan cerca…también la envolvió, seguramente solo es eso-trato de sonar lo más tranquilo y convincente que pudo

-sí, debe ser eso-lo apoye con la misma voz-solo no se acerquen hasta que despierten

Sé que bella debe tener otra razón para irse, dijo que tenía un lugar especial para dormir…un lugar donde no había pesadillas, espero que no vaya a tenerlas de nuevo, por nuestra hija y por ella, nosotros no importamos…si destruye la casa ya veremos que inventar, como controlar a los demás…diablos ¿pero y si la destrucción alcanza a los vecinos?

-"¿Edward?"-Jasper se preocupo un poco al captar mis emociones, hice un ligero ademan negando y trate como pude de tranquilizarme…espero que no pase nada.

No sé cuánto ha pasado…unos minutos supongo pero se me han hecho una eternidad, no parece que algo malo este pasando…pero tengo un extraño presentimiento.

-¿esos animales nos espían?

El comentario de emmett nos hizo voltear, un par de ellos nos miran por las ventanas y unas aves pudieron entrar

-parece que blanca nieves llamo de nuevo a las tropas-Alice trato de bromear

-blanca nieves…¿o sea bella?-pregunto emmett

-sip-emmett igual que otros rieron, algunos nerviosamente TODO lo que sucede es sumamente extraño

-¿cómo lo hará?¿para qué?-ante su cuestionamiento decidí abrirles

-¿qué haces?...¿pero qué…?-el tono de Esme fue extrañado al ver que aquellos animales entraron sin ningún reparo a echarse cerca de Bella y Nessy

-qué raro, los animales siempre se alejan de nosotros…nos temen-pensó rose en voz alta

-sí, lo natural es que corran no que vengan hasta nuestra casa y…estén tan tranquilos-esta vez fue Jasper

-¿bella los controla?-me pregunto Jacob

-no lo sé…pero presiento que están aquí por ella

-me pregunto si algún día se acabaran las sorpresas con bellita-comento un casi divertido emmett…ja! y eso que apenas saben lo necesario

-¿se irán a quedar aquí hasta que despierten?-preguntó Esme

-así fue la vez pasada-por la broma anterior de Alice todos supieron que ya había pasado

Regrese a hincarme al lado de ellas (igual que Jacob) alterando un poco esa energía, no parece querer atacarnos solo…las está protegiendo.

-¿Bella?¿Nessy?-de un momento a otro escuche como sus respiraciones se aceleraron pero…que raro parece que…

-¿se están…riendo?

-si-respondí yo mismo con una sonrisa, escuchar sus ligeras risas, ver esos hermosos rostros sonriendo…me quito un gran peso de encima

-entonces…todo está bien ¿no?-pregunto rose

-eso parece-respondí casi aliviado

A pesar de que se ven tranquilas, felices…divertidas, no me aparte de ellas, ese campo de energía sigue a su alrededor…esos animales siguen aquí…y no sé porque me ponen nervioso.

…

Casi tres horas después estamos en la misma situación; el resto de la familia trato de seguir con lo suyo…intentan estar tranquilos, pero escucho sus pensamientos preocupados…

-¿algo?-pregunte a Alice quien entraba a la casa

-no-lo dijo en un tono extraño, la mire inquisitivamente y soltó un pesado suspiro-"alguien me está bloqueando de nuevo"-me removí un poco…¿será bella?¿porque? aun se ven bien…felices, espero que no sea nada.

Algunos minutos después me desconcerté cuando los animales se levantaron abruptamente mirándolas…

-bella…¡bella!

Trate de despertarla al ver que esa energía empezó a bajar acercándose demasiado a ella…y a Nessy, intente acercarme pero un zorro se atravesó…no es que fuera un obstáculo pero me detuve (note que se repitió la escena con Jacob). Me tense como nunca cuando se pego a la piel de nuestra hija…parece que no le hizo nada pero aun así…

-apártala-indique a Jacob cuando esa energía dejo de tocar definitivamente a Nessy, la cargo entre sus brazos y se alejo unos metros

-¿Nessy estas bien?-ya estaba reunida la familia y observábamos expectantes

-¿qué…?-sentí como si me hubieran quitado un gran peso al escuchar la voz adormilada de mi hija-¿qué sucede?-pregunto confundida

Al lo menos mi hija ya esta despierta y bien, por la experiencia pasada me tenía demasiado nervioso…aunque…ahora que está fuera de ese escudo…

-¿¡qué demonios…!?-un golpe en el estomago propinado por la "embestida" del mismo animal que me detuvo…sumado a otros que muerden mi ropa alejándome de bella cortaron mis pensamientos

-creo que deberías apartarte-Jasper se les unió tomándome del hombro y haciéndome hacia atrás, justo en ese momento el campo de energía de bella volvió a expandirse casi del tamaño que tenia con Nessy incluida

-¡bella! ¡bella!-inútilmente trate de despertarla

-¿cuánto dormimos?-Nessy se acercaba a nosotros cuando otros animales también la detuvieron-¿qué es esto?-pregunto confundida señalándolos

-¿QUÉ es eso?-pregunto Esme viendo a bella; aquel metal líquido empezó a emerger del piso y subir sobre el campo de energía

-se parece con lo que me inmovilizo la vez que peleamos-pensó rose en voz alta

Ese material es interesante lo usa para inmovilizar, para viajar, curar y no sé que mas…puede que sea eso, tal vez va a curarse.

-encontró sus recuerdos de ti-la voz alegre de mi hija me dejo un poco en shock

-¿cómo sabes?-pregunto alguien

-¿ya me recuerda?-pensé en voz alta viendo a mi bella…a ese material que envuelve a mi bella

-aamm…pues…-pero la duda de mi hija me hizo mirarla de nuevo-…dijo que tenía que hacer algo primero…atravesar o desaparecer una neblina que le impedía verte bien…no lo sé, su mente es muy complicada

-¿se conectaron?-pregunto Carlisle

-si…fue increíble-contesto con una enorme sonrisa-yo…en realidad estuve con ella dentro de su mente…y me dejo ver algunos de sus recuerdos

-¿por eso se reían juntas?-le pregunto Rose

-hubo varios recuerdos divertidos

Antes de que alguien dijera algo más fuimos atraídos por la vista de aquel material cubriendo por completo a bella…aislándola totalmente del exterior, no escucho su respiración ni pulso...¡maldición!

-eso no me gusta nada-pronuncio Nessy cambiando su semblante a uno preocupado

-lo que sucede nunca es malo para ella-trate de convencerla…y a mi

-para ella-recalco emmett abrazando a rose, todos estamos impresionados, entusiasmados…pero también temerosos

-¿escucharon eso?-pregunto Alice poniendo más atención cuando sonaron unos susurros, suena como a…

-¡bella! ¿¡bella puedes oírme!?-de nuevo lo intente…pero nada

-que raro, no escucho su corazón-esta vez fue Nessy quien se acerco un poco más a bella-pero es su voz ¿cierto?-en ese momento algo empezó a cambiar en aquel metal liquido

-parece una imagen…de una persona-menciono Jacob…vaya, es cierto

-¿qué decías sobre bella y las sorpresas?-le dijo rose a emmett

_-todos estos años me preparaste para el momento en que te irías y…-_la temblorosa voz de mi bella salió un poco más clara_-fracase…_

-¿qué tienes amor?-pregunte perdido en esa imagen, es muy extraño, puedo ver a bella…viendo otra imagen de alguien tras una niebla blanca…y atrás de eso otra niebla negra y más espesa

-papa-Nessy llamo mi atención-esos son sus recuerdos de ti

Tuve ganas de gritarle…suplicarle a bella que…haga lo que tenga que hacer para que pueda obtenerlos, verlos o como funcione eso, de verdad que quiero que me recuerde, pero lo que dijo…como lo dijo…y su semblante…

_-no pude sola…tuviste que venir y…_

_-bella no te hagas esto-_alguien la interrumpió y suena a…

BELLA POV

-despierta

Apenas termine de decirlo mi hija cerró los ojos y su imagen se desvaneció al salir de mi mente…no puedo permitir que siga más tiempo aquí, esa maldita bruma hizo su aparición y está demasiado cerca…demasiado cerca de mis recuerdos de Edward…

-¿no los va a devorar o sí?-al estar diciéndolo sentí otra presencia…¿cómo entro?¿cómo es que los demás pueden entrar a mi mente casi sin darme cuenta? ¡eso es muy grave!

-si no lo evitas-escuche su voz acercándose a mi desde un costado-lo hará

-¿cómo llegaste aquí?¿qué haces aquí?

-me resulto tan fácil entrar a tu mente que enserio me preocupa-me respondió…Ángel

-¿cómo?...no espera ¿qué haces aquí? yo no te llame...¡aajj! pero claro…arruine todo ¿cierto?-termine respondiéndome a mi misma-lo hice tan mal que lo notaste y tuviste que volver arreglarlo-termine un poco enojada…conmigo, quería poder sola con esto…tenía la esperanza de poder sola, creí que empezaba a salir del abismo en que yo misma me hundí

-no seas tan dura contigo misma, no lo note yo…le pedí a unos amigos que…no te perdieran de vista…

-que me vigilaran…y te avisaran cuando estuviera a punto de arruinar al mundo-corregí queriendo golpear algo de coraje

-el plan y mi deber, era dejarte completamente sola…pero no pude…y no porque no crea en ti, es solo que…quería saber de ti, si estabas bien o mal…no importa que no fuera a intervenir-me conmovieron demasiado sus palabras, en fondo sabia que como el antiguo portador debía asegurarse de que no echara las cosas a perder…y tenía la esperanza de que hiciera algo así porque yo le importo…mi persona, no lo que represento

-¿entonces qué haces aquí?-aun así pregunte

-estoy aquí mas como…tu hermano…que como el antiguo portador

-¿qué diferencia habría?

-mucha…como el antiguo portador, te digo con sinceridad que no lo has hecho tan mal

-¿¡como puedes decir eso!? ese aumento de desastres...fue mi culpa-termine en medio de un sollozo

-bella los desastres siempre han pasado y seguirán pasando…-empezó a disculparme

-¡pero estos fueron MI CULPA!

-las cosas te sobrepasaron un poco…resulto en el aumento de intensidad en unas tormentas que iban a pasar desde un principio-remarco lo último de la frase-y aun así fuiste a arreglar un poco las cosas, tal vez te sea difícil…pero ya déjalo-se paro frente de mi…con ese tono…ese semblante de regaño y consuelo al mismo tiempo

-desde hace días que puedes entrar a mi mente ¿cierto? eras tú-odio admitirlo pero necesite su casi regaño para empezar a reaccionar-cuando era muy pequeña…casi una bebe, como no entendía las palabras…susurrabas y de alguna forma lograba entenderte

-creí que ya lo habías olvidado…que no me entenderías-pareció decir para sí mismo

-todos estos años me preparaste para el momento en que te irías y…fracase…no pude sola…tuviste que venir y…

-bella no te hagas esto…lo has hecho bien-me interrumpió tomando mi mentón y levantando mi rostro-te toco pasar un momento difícil y en muy malas circunstancias, créeme que lo has hecho mucho mejor de lo que yo mismo imagine, realmente me has sorprendido

-lo sabia-pronuncie para mí misma-sabia que te habías ido por otra razón

-estas pruebas eran necesarias…para ambos

-espera…¿hiciste que les dijera lo que realmente paso para poder irte?-de repente me separe enojada

-no, eso…no lo planee…solo…sucedió-su semblante decayó un poco-en cuanto a irme si lo tenía planeado

-¿para siempre?-pregunte un poco más calmada

-eso no importa ahora…-le tomo un momento contestarme-como te decía, lo estás haciendo mejor de lo que esperaba

-¿a qué te refieres?¿acaso tengo que literalmente iniciar el apocalipsis para que consideres que no lo hice bien?-de nuevo me altere pero conmigo misma

-pues aunque lo digas de esa forma…si

-¿qué?

-bella…con la ascensión tan cerca debilitarse es…

-¿la que?

-tu cumpleaños…así se llama lo que pasara-hice un ademan para que continuara-debilitarse es una de las pruebas que tienes que pasar-eso no lo sabía ¿por qué no me lo dijo?-en tu particular caso esas pruebas han sido más grandes y duras, es por eso que…aquellos acontecimientos, tu brazo y debilidad general…no es para tanto

-no nos olvidemos de todos los que se salieron de control

-es cierto que tienes ciertas responsabilidades con ellos pero tampoco eres su niñera bella, créeme, a pesar de todo…de esto último…lo has hecho muy bien-me tomo de los hombros para mirarnos frente a frente

-no pienso lo mismo-soltó aire audiblemente dejando caer los brazos

-¿entonces por qué no me buscaste?

-porque tengo que poder con esto yo sola

-o en el fondo sabias que las cosas saldrían bien

-tenía la esperanza-respondí perdiéndome un momento en la vista frente a mí, mis recuerdos…están ahí…tan cerca

-como tu antecesor…y como tu hermano te digo…ve por ellos

-tengo miedo

-¿de qué?

-…de amarlo…más de lo que ya lo amo-hasta este momento ni yo misma lo sabia o no quería aceptarlo…así es…fue eso desde el principio…tengo miedo

-no debes temer eso

-tengo responsabilidades…el mundo en el que me muevo es incluso más peligroso que el de ellos

-estoy seguro de que nunca estarán en peligro

-pero es que ya lo han estado, si no fuera por aquellos que me ayudaron a tener a todos controlados-lo mire sospechando que el…o sus amigos pudieron haber tenido que ver, Ángel no reacciono…pero lo conozco mejor de lo que cree-pudieron haber llegado a mi…a ellos; tengo miedo de perderlos, ya los amo demasiado como para tener el valor de alejarme de ellos si fuera necesario

-eso no pasara bella, no llegaras a tener que afrontar esa decisión

-tú eres quien siempre me dijo que debemos calcular el futuro…incluso si ese futuro es terrible…sobre todo si es así

-pero jamás quise que lo tomaras así, pensar que podría ser una posibilidad no debe impedirte…

-no no ¡basta basta basta!-lo corte tomando mi cabeza entre mis manos-no te necesito…-pronuncie mirándolo a los ojos-ya no te necesito como mi guía, como mi maestro…así que por favor deja de darme lecciones…a quien si necesito…es a mi hermano-incluso aquí en mi mente sentí unas enormes lagrimas atravesar mi rostro

-tienes razón, como tu hermano te digo…que tienes que ir ahí y pelear-me tomo de los hombros para ponerme de frente a aquella escena que he tratado de ignorar-…aunque tengas miedo

Di unos pasos pero me detuve al ver que esa bruma avanzo tanto como yo…y hacia los lados ¿acaso va a rodearme? me aventure a dar otro paso pero esa bruma volvió a acercarse la misma distancia que yo

-anda bella…ve

-no puedo…cuando me acerco esa bruma también lo hace-dije mas para mí misma

-tú puedes contra esto bella

-pero no ahora…es más fuerte que yo, si me acerco devorara mis recuerdos

-solo si lo permites

-no puedo arriesgarme, debo esperar…tengo que recuperarme-intente dar unos pasos atrás pero no me lo permitió

-tendrás que vencer el miedo que sientes porque tal vez esta sea la única oportunidad que tengas

-¿qué?¿porque?-me voltee un poco confundida

-mira detenidamente-señalo hacia esa bruma-no eres la única que ha estado buscando tus recuerdos, son tan poderosos que nada podría volver a debilitarte y por eso quiere destruirlos antes de que logres obtenerlos-al poner más atención note que aquella bruma está avanzando…muy lentamente pero avanza-no puedes esperar, seguirá hasta que venza el poder que tiene el recuerdo de tu hija y arrasara con todo…incluida ella-esta vez señalo tras nosotros…a mi recuerdo sobre reneesme

-no

-si no peleas eso pasara

-ella no

-entonces pelea-volvió a tomarme de los hombros para ponerme de frente a esa bruma-tienes la fuerza para hacerlo…por tu familia…por ti-de nuevo di un paso hacia esa bruma la cual…se acerco

-¿por qué avanza cuando yo lo hago?

-tu miedo le da fuerza y logra ganar terreno

-Ángel…cuando lo haga…si recupero todos mis recuerdos…estaré increíblemente enojada contigo-ya no pude callarlo, ni para mi

-estas enojada conmigo desde que te conté…estas furiosa conmigo desde que recordaste a tu hija…y será lógico que…sientas lo que vayas a sentir cuando recuerdes a Edward…tu vida…y a todos, solo espero que no sigas reprimiéndolo…eso no es bueno y menos para ti

-creí que debía manejar mis emociones

-manejarlas si, pero no enterrarlas…intentar ocultarlas incluso de ti misma

-no quiero sentir cosas malas…no quiero odiarte

-pasara lo que tenga que pasar-desde la espalda me tomo fuertemente de las manos-y ya no sigas retrasando esto…tienes que acercarte

-¿te quedaras conmigo?¿vas a ayudarme?

-no me necesitas bella

-te necesito como mi hermano…por favor ayúdame-casi suplique

-no necesitas más ayuda de la que ya tienes aquí-levanto levemente una de mis manos y…lo vi

-¿qué hace aquí?¿tú me lo pusiste?-pregunte perdiendo mi mirada en…mi anillo de bodas

-no, apareció en tu dedo hace un rato

-¿cómo?

-esta es tu mente bella, parece que tu interior quiere decirte algo

-¿qué cosa?

-no lo sé, tu dime ¿qué quiere decirte tu interior?

-que quiero estar con él, quiero que seamos una familia, que quiero ser su esposa-las palabras salieron de mi sin pensarlo-por mi familia hare lo que sea…podre contra lo que sea

-entonces solo queda una cosa por hacer-me quede tan centrada en la imagen de mi anillos…y luego en aquella bruma que apenas note que su voz se alejaba

-gracias-pronuncie con voz rota sin quitar la mirada de mi objetivo-aunque mis sentimientos puedan cambiar, siempre te estaré agradecida por todo lo bueno que hiciste por mi

No obtuve contestación…no supe siquiera si me escucho, di un paso más hacia esa bruma notando que ahora si me envolvió por completo…no hay a donde ir mas que hacia él; esta obscuridad no va a ganarme, no lo permitiré, son mis recuerdos, esta era mi vida y no me la va arrebatar…

-¡no!-de algún lugar saque el valor para correr lo poco que me faltaba para llegar hasta esa niebla blanca que me separa de mis recuerdos-¡déjame entrar!-casi suplique gritando…golpeando…tratando de pasar con mi mente…como fuera…pero no pasaba nada-¡no!-me di vuelta y aquella bruma estaba cerca…más cerca de lo que jamás creí que estaría…casi esta sobre mi-¡no! ¡no vas a ganarme! ¡NOOO!-grite a todo plumón cuando finalmente cayó sobre mi…envolviéndome en la verdadera y terrorífica oscuridad

EDWARD POV

Como lo supusimos, era él…

-es aammm…-emmett fue el único con valor de decirlo en voz alta, a pesar de que podíamos verlo y escucharlo en aquel metal liquido que rodea a bella, nadie se atrevía a concretar ni siquiera un pensamiento al respecto

-su hermano, Ángel-termine su balbuceo de forma clara y concisa…nadie agrego nada

No saben lo que ocurrió pero debido a todos los acontecimientos creen que su sola mención me molesta, al principio era así pero ahora solo quiero que bella este bien y parece que él es el único que puede ayudarla…

-¿lo que realmente paso?-cuando apareció ese detalle en la conversación de bella y su hermano…rose no pudo evitar susurrar para sí misma, mi hija y yo solo nos miramos de reojo tratando de no reaccionar

Siguieron con su plática y me di cuenta (una vez mas) de cómo bella lo necesita y no solo por lo diferente que es ella…sino porque realmente lo quiere, aun me molesta un poco ese tipo…pero es su hermano, ella lo quiere…le duele que este lejos.

-"todos los que se salieron de control"-repitió Jasper en su mente pensando en el aumento de actividad de seres "diferentes" y si estarán conectados de alguna forma con bella

Regrese mi atención a la conversación y note como Ángel quería ayudarla diciéndole que cualquier cosa que haya pasado no ha sido su culpa…pero mi bella es tan terca…

_-tengo miedo-_pronuncio bella volviendo su atención a aquella escena frente a ella

_-¿de qué?_

_-…de amarlo…más de lo que ya lo amo-_su voz salió temblorosa mirando esa figura difuminada que Nessy me explico son sus recuerdos de mi

-no amor, no temas a eso…por favor-se que no me escucha pero no pude evitar decirlo…y acercarme hasta tocar ese material

-¡Edward no!-Carlisle trato de pararme…pero no paso nada, no me hirió, ni me arrojo, ni pude atravesarlo, a pesar de verse liquido es bastante fuerte…y casi solido

-no debes temer mama, pasaremos por lo que sea…ya lo hemos hecho-esta vez fue Nessy acercándose también a tocar aquel material cuando escucho a bella decir que su mundo era más peligroso que el nuestro ¿es que acaso es posible?

_-…a quien si necesito…es a mi hermano-_por fin lo pronuncio…llorando, no debe saber que podemos escucharla y menos verla, la conozco demasiado para saber que lo hubiera callado si me molestara y…básicamente es lo que ha estado haciendo

Bella parecía asustada pero ángel seguía alentándola a pelar con esa cosa…

-no sé que es, pero creo que pude sentirlo antes de despertar…-Nessy pareció pensar en voz alta-fue…aajjhhh…no lo sé…pero no me gusto nada, no gusto sentirlo…

¿Qué demonios es esa cosa que tiene tan asustada a bella…y con este semblante a Nessy?

_-no eres la única que ha estado buscando tus recuerdos, son tan poderosos que nada podría volver a debilitarte y _por eso quiere destruirlos antes de que logres obtenerlos_-_le informo cuando ambos miraron como se mueve aquella "bruma" como ellos la llamaron_-no puedes esperar, seguirá hasta que venza el poder que tiene el recuerdo de tu hija y arrasara con todo…incluida ella-_continuo señalando a una imagen de Nessy…cuando parecía como de diez años…cosa que para nada le gusto a bella…la asusto y la enfureció al mismo tiempo

-esa niña soy todo lo que represento para ella-por la reacción de bella me lo imagine

_-estas enojada conmigo desde que te conté…estas furiosa conmigo desde que recordaste a tu hija…y será lógico que…sientas lo que vayas a sentir cuando recuerdes a Edward…tu vida…y a todos, solo espero que no sigas reprimiéndolo…eso no es bueno y menos para ti-_a pesar del cambio en mi forma de pensar sobre él, saber esto…acepto que me gusto

_-…no quiero odiarte_

Pero la sumamente triste voz de mi bella borro ese pensamiento…

_-¿qué hace aquí?¿tú me lo pusiste?-_luego de casi suplicar por ayuda bella le pregunto al ver…

-es su anillo, su anillo de compromiso-Alice casi salto de la felicidad-¿cómo lo conoce?¿se acuerda de el?...-empezó con su interrogatorio pero no puse atención y menos al escuchar sus palabras

_-que quiero estar con él, quiero que seamos una familia, que quiero ser su esposa_

-lo eres mi amor, somos una familia y siempre vamos a estar juntos-una vez mas no pude evitar decirlo…no tuve cabeza para mas con excepción del abrazo de mi hija

_-gracias-_la voz de mi bella volvió a salir afectada viéndose como su hermano empezó a alejarse-_aunque mis sentimientos puedan cambiar, siempre te estaré agradecida por todo lo bueno que hiciste por mi_

Agrego caminando hacia la bruma…la cual también se acerco a ella, continuo avanzando hasta que se decidió a correr y tratar de pasar esa blanca neblina…

_-¡déjame entrar!-_grito golpeando y tratando desesperadamente de pasar_-¡no!-_de alguna forma aquella cosa la rodeo…casi no se veía nada

-bella ¡bella!-inconscientemente también trate de golpear esa cosa, ¿por qué demonios no puede…hacer lo que quiere lograr?

_-¡no! ¡no vas a ganarme! ¡NOOO!-_grito desesperada, aterrada, desgarrándome el alma

-¡bella! ¡mama!

Gritamos al ver que esa bruma se acercaba mas a su imagen…casi estando sobre ella…y luego…¡no! ahora todo se volvió negro

-no, esto no está pasando-pronuncie desesperado golpeando esa imagen que es una terrorífica obscuridad-esto no va acabar así, es solo una pesadilla amor-maldita sea ¿qué demonios es este material? casi me estoy destrozando el brazo y no quiere ceder, mi bella está ahí adentro y voy a descansar hasta llegar a ella

-¡paren paren!

Jasper y Emmett me retuvieron con unas llaves para evitar que siguiera golpeando ese material…y apartarme de bella…

-¡suéltenme!-gruñí tratando de zafarme pero no pude

-¡cállate!-si no me tuvieran retenido estoy seguro de que si no le arranco la cabeza por lo menos la habría arrojado con un buen golpe-¡todos cállense!...escuchen eso-apenas termino de decirlo guardamos silencio y pusimos atención…suena como a una respiración agitada…y un leve sollozo

-bella tu puedes con esto-estoy seguro de que hubiera caído de rodillas ante lo desarmado que su llanto me dejo-no te dejes vencer mi amor-ni siquiera me di cuenta que me habían soltado hasta que pude tocar de nuevo ese material-te amo…vuelve conmigo…con nuestra hija…todos te esperamos mi amor…tu puedes con esto, por favor…despierta

Suplique deseando poder llorar para ver si así podía aligerar un poco la presión dentro de mi interior

-¿pero qué…?-me levante un poco cuando el ruido de un auto patinando salió de aquel material…y casi al mismo tiempo la respiración de bella se volvió más agitada…también se escucha atreves de ese material

Poco a poco se fue formando otra imagen, no estaba muy clara pero se parece a…ese momento…

-¿eres tú?-Nessy también regreso a hincarse a mi lado

Aun no terminaba de aclararse la imagen pero sé que momento es…cuando evité que esa Van atropellara a bella…al detenerla con una sola mano. Esta vez pude verme…pero desde su perspectiva

_-espera…no te vayas-_esa frase no es parte del recuerdo, debió ser…la imagen que veíamos hace un momento de ella...su pensamiento…lo que estuvimos viendo todo este tiempo, eso me relaja solo un poco…al menos ya no está llorando

La imagen se corto cuando "escape" de los chicos que fueron a averiguar si bella estaba bien, físicamente claro que lo estaba…pero muy confundida; cambió a la primera vez que nos vimos…cuando entro a clase de biología y su esencia me atrapo por completo…

_-…Edward Cullen-_aun estando en ese mismo salón cambio la imagen a cuando me presente

-te esta recordando ¡te esta recordado!-Nessy volvió a abrazarse a mí literalmente saltando de felicidad, yo no pude hacer nada más que sonreír, bella…mi bella empieza a recordarme

De ahí empezaron a aparecer mas…y mas…y mas escenas, algunas muy rápido y encimadas, apenas se podía distinguir una de la otra…pero ahí están…

-hijo, felicidades, aaawwww, que hermoso

No sé que tanto decían y pensaban los demás pero sé que al igual que yo están felices…pero al igual que yo siguen preocupados…

-en esa solo estábamos ella y yo-pronuncio Alice sumamente conmovida

-y en esa solo nosotras-esta vez fue rose…luego Jacob…y emmett…y todos

-nos está recordando a todos-Esme se abrazo a Carlisle sollozando-nuestra bella, nuestra hija-continuo enterrando su rostro en el pecho de Carlisle…quien tenía el gesto conmovido…sumamente feliz

He aprendido que con bella todo puede dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados sin esperarlo, sin saber cómo, esta tarde he pasado del terror al alivio en medio segundo, ahora estábamos festejando…riendo…casi saltando de emoción cuando de nuevo las cosas se ponían extrañas, como que de un momento a otro aquellos animales, a los que ya casi había olvidado (repitiendo la vez pasada) caminaron unos metros para luego salir corriendo, supuse que eso era bueno...significa que va a despertar…¿o no?

-¡bella! ¡mama!

Gritamos (dando un nuevo giro a los acontecimientos) al desaparecer las imágenes, los sonidos y al mismo tiempo aquel domo de metal colapso sobre si mismo…quedando totalmente plano…

-¿dónde está?¿¡donde esta!?-grite golpeando lo más fuerte que pude una de las esquinas de ese material

-¿qué…?¿qué sucedió?¿¡donde esta mi mama!?

No puede ser que casi se esté repitiendo la historia…no…definitivamente no puede ser, no está pasando…¡no es eso!

Volví a golpear el piso cuando ese metal desapareció por completo…haciendo que el golpe impactara la madera del piso…destrozándola

-se que vas a regresar mi amor, es solo estas mal y…te fuiste a dormir…a descansar, solo es eso, volverás en la mañana-dije para mi mismo tratando de convencerme

-si…debe ser eso-pronuncio Nessy casi en el mismo estado que yo…

-alguien debería contestar uno-apenas si capte la frase…y el significado, desde que bella…se fue empezaron a sonar varios teléfonos…pero nadie a respondido

-¿hola?-Esme contesto el teléfono de la casa

-no se preocupen, bella va a volver


	66. Chapter 66

_**Super hiper mega SORRY, l s había acostumbrado a que no pasaba de tres días para actualizar y ahora si me extendí, pero de verdad que no pude hacerlo antes…si tuve quince minutos al día para escribir fue mucho y si le sumamos que la realidad se llevo mi inspiración para continuar este pequeño mundo…¡aajjj!. Apenas ayer en la tarde me desocupe y hoy por ser puente me dieron el tiempo suficiente pero ¡aaaahhhh! quise gritar todo el tiempo por no saber que escribir; mi imaginación dio como resultado el siguiente cap…espero que les guste…**_

…

…

…

EDWARD POV

-no se preocupen, bella va a volver

-¿July?-corrí lo más rápido a quitarle (no tan caballerosamente) el teléfono a Esme-¿cómo sabes…?...¿saben donde esta?-debió haberse enterado por él

-no, no se en donde esta-pronuncio en medio de un pesado suspiro-pero se que está bien, necesita esto, ella volverá

-¿cuándo?

-no se

-¿sabes que es lo que está sucediendo?

-solo que esta mal y que no está ahí

-¿nada mas?-espero que no esté escondiéndome nada…aunque no lo creo, July quiere mucho a bella, sabe que su felicidad esta conmigo…con nosotros, no ayudaría para llevársela así

-no sé nada mas Edward; bella es mi amiga…es probablemente la única verdadera amiga que he tenido, desearía poder hacer algo mas por ella pero solo puedo pasarte este mensaje: ella está bien, estará mucho mejor después de esto y volverá

-¿quién lo asegura? ella simplemente…, estaba mal, se que a pesar de todo estaba mal…y luego solo…desapareció-pensé en voz alta con problemas para mantener la calma

-Ángel esta ayudándola…se que ustedes no se llevan muy bien pero te pido que confíes, siempre ha sabido cómo hacerlo-si…pude comprobarlo

-¿cómo supieron lo que sucedía?-supuestamente habían cortado toda comunicación

-la quiere demasiado para simplemente no volver a saber de ella…unos amigos le avisaron que estaba mal

-¿qué amigos?

-no se

Sé que bella misma me lo dijo varias veces…que en ocasiones se iría de repente…tal vez sin ningún aviso de por medio…pero aun no puedo dejar de pensar en lo débil que ha estado estos días…en que peleo con esa cosa para recuperar sus recuerdos…¡el hecho de que lo logro! ¡pudo recordarme! ¡recordarnos!...pero la forma en que se fue…o se la llevo ¡aaajjj!; aunque está bien ¿no?…eso es lo que quería…que la ayudara, ¿pero porque demonios tuvo que ser así?...pero claro…ella va a un lugar a recuperarse…un lugar que no sé donde es…y que probablemente yo no pueda llevarla. Ja! ¿July se siente mal por no saber que mas hacer? ni se imagina como estoy yo…al menos ella es la que da el mensaje y no quien lo recibe…

-Edward-Carlisle tomo mi brazo regresándome a la realidad…viendo como aun sostengo el auricular contra mi oído

-he tratado de comunicarme con ustedes…pero fue como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra

-bella siempre ha sido tan fuerte…tan entera en toda situación…-su voz tembló demasiado ignorando mi último comentario-¿qué tan mal esta?

-tanto como para buscarlo y pedirle ayuda-en vez de responder de nuevo pensé en voz alta…aunque tal vez ya no esté tan mal…espero que ya no esté tan mal…pero sigo demasiado preocupado

-…ella estará bien, confíen en eso-terminando la frase…simplemente colgó…demonios debí preguntarle donde estaba ella, se que bella desearía que volvieran…o ahora que recordó no sé que piense respecto a él, pero July es su amiga…prácticamente su hermana, se que por lo menos a ella si quisiera tenerla cerca.

Me deje caer en el sofá tras de mi sin saber que mas hacer o pensar…solo me queda tratar de confiar en esas palabras…y en la fuerza de bella, Ángel menciono que sus recuerdos le dan mucho poder a su mente…significa que se recuperara…y volverá ¿cierto?...ahhhj es difícil mi amor…pero me alegra tanto saber que cuando vuelvas…lo harás con todos los recuerdos de lo que fue tu vida…nuestra vida

-perdón papa-la voz consternada de mi hija me saco de mis pensamientos-me dijiste que había una razón para que ella estuviera así, para que no durmiera aquí…no debí meterme-continuo de forma atropella sentándose a mi lado al punto de las lagrimas

-no digas eso Nessy-rápidamente la abrace fuerte-no te explicamos…y la quieres tanto que no podías seguir viéndola así, lo entiendo…ella también lo hará-bese su frente aun abrazándola-y…pensándolo bien me parece que esto la ayudo a que por fin nos recordara, como dijiste su mente en muy complicada y tal vez necesitaba ayuda…tu ayuda

Trate de hacerla sentir mejor y aunque me estaba costando demasiado también trate de calmarme…no debo dejarme caer…por mi hija y porque así es este nuevo mundo con bella…un mundo que aunque me cueste…yo acepte ¿pero y Nessy?...ella me necesita entero, debo estarlo, tengo que obligarme a confiar en aquel mensaje…

-supongo que es la última frase que quieren escuchar…pero traten de calmarse-Carlisle se acerco a nosotros-ustedes mismos vieron a ese chico en el pensamiento de bella, la ayudo…y debe seguir haciéndolo

-lo sé-respondí más que nada para mi mismo

-eso espero-mi hija aun sonó afectada-espero que regrese recuperada…o…eso no importa…solo quiero que regrese

-lo hará-casi todos respondimos a coro

-saben que nunca he podido verla a ella pero si nuestro alrededor y el futuro no es desolador…es un buen futuro…feliz-intervino Alice-"a pesar de que mis visiones siguen bloqueadas, presiento que eso no ha cambiado"-agrego en su mente-…ella volverá-termino con una gran sonrisa tomando la mano de Nessy y viéndonos a ambos…Carlisle palmo mi hombro y sonrió pacíficamente

…

A pesar de que tratábamos de estar tranquilos los que podían dormir ni siquiera lo intentaron, y los demás…francamente no tengo idea, no creo poder dar una explicación clara mas allá de mi…de la incertidumbre que siento…de como aquel mensaje se repite en mi mente una y otra vez…

-¿qué viste?-la voz de Jasper atrajo mi atención

-es una fiesta de cumpleaños-contesto corriendo hasta donde estaba-…para bella

-ya puedes ver-dije para mi mismo

-¡oh es cierto! mañana es su fiesta o mejor dicho al rato en la noche-ah sí…realmente ya lo habíamos olvidado

-¡demonios! sus padres regresaban hoy en la tarde…aahm…ayer

-¿ya están en su casa?

-es lo más seguro

-"¿y no llamaron para saber de bella?"-esta vez pensó Alice, es cierto…es extraño, aunque tal vez tiene que ver con lo que bella hizo antes de que se fueran…o también les habrán avisado

-¿y es la misma fiesta?

-no, creo que es la del año que viene

-ya es más seguro que va a volver-pronuncio emmett para sí mismo

-¿Nessy?...Nessy-la (ligeramente) preocupada voz de Jacob me hizo correr hasta donde estaban

-¿qué pasa?

-tengo sue…-ni siquiera alcanzo a completar la oración mi hija se quedo completamente dormida

-no entiendo-pensó Jacob en voz alta-me dijo que con todo lo que había pasado no podía dormir…estaba parada viendo por la ventana y de repente…solo se sentó y se empezó a quedar dormida

-Nessy…Nessy si tienes sueño será mejor que te vayas a tu habitación-hable y la removí con el único propósito de despertarla…pero no pude…ni siquiera un poco

-"mama"-con la incertidumbre que se apodero del resto de la familia apenas si me dejaron escuchar ese susurro de Nessy…no hablo pero es su voz

-por favor no hablen…y pongan sus mentes en blanco-tienen demasiados pensamientos me distraen

-"¿eres tu cierto? casi puedo sentirte"

-"si mi pequeña, soy yo"-esas hermosas voces me devolvieron el _aliento_…

-puedo escuchar su mente otra vez-dije con una gran sonrisa

-¿está bien?-a pesar de eso fue inevitable que Jacob cuestionara preocupado

-si…y…está hablando con bella

-¿qué?¿enserio?¿qué dicen?-los demás preguntaron al mismo tiempo, hice un ademan para que guardaran silencio y puse mas atención en la mente de mi hija

-"¿cuándo vas a volver?"

-"lo antes posible, quiero tanto estar con ustedes, abrazarlos, mi pequeña…recordé todo"-la voz de bella sonó tan feliz, tan plena que estoy seguro derramaría lagrimas si pudiera

-"¿si ocurrió? que maravilloso, papa estará tan feliz"-a Nessy poco le falto para saltar aun dormida

-bella esta diciéndole que logro recordarnos a todos-informe a la familia con la voz bastante afectada de felicidad…y por supuesto las reacciones no se hicieron esperar

-¿ella la hizo dormir?-a pesar de estar feliz por la información Jacob sigue un tanto preocupado por Nessy

-es lo más seguro…pero bella nunca le haría daño-agregue un poco molesto…lo entiendo pero me molesto

-"los amo tanto, a todos"-esta vez escuche en mi cabeza…y en la de los demás

-escuche…, ¿esa fue bella?, creo que la escuche…en mi cabeza-por supuesto todo se sorprendieron mucho

-"cada momento está aquí, cada palabra, todos mis sentimientos hacia ustedes…mi familia cuanto los amo"-de nuevo fue un pensamiento general

-"bella puedes escucharme"-trate de comunicarme con ella…no hubo respuesta, lo que si fue la voz de bella en la cabeza de los demás…pero no diciendo lo mismo, eran palabras muy especificas para cada quien…y al mismo tiempo

-"Edward, mi Edward…"-y en esta ocasión su suave, dulce y tierna voz solo se escucho en mi mente-"el amor que ya te tenia era inmenso, pero en estos años nunca si quiera imagine un sentimiento tan grande y extraordinario como el que tu provocas en mi. Amor es una palabra tan maravillosa pero a veces se queda corta…lo que sentimos es mucho más que amor…lo que sentimos vence el tiempo, la distancia, las penurias, toda la oscuridad que existe…tu me llevas a la luz…tu y nuestra hija me salvaron, gracias mi amor"-sus palabras fueron como un bálsamo, como un abrazo, con el más dulce beso-"debo despedirme por ahora…pero volveré pronto, no puedo esperar a estar entre tus brazos y aunque siento mucho más por ti lo diré de esta forma…te amo…se que nadie puede amar más de lo que o te amo a ti"

-yo también te amo mi bella-cuando volví a la realidad note que estaba de rodillas pero totalmente renovado…solo ella tiene ese poder…solo ella es capaz de curar un alma tan dañada…solo mi bella

-lo que dijo…lo que me dijo-la voz temblorosa de Esme atrajo mi mirada a los demás, todos tenían una sonrisa y estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos…me esforcé en bloquearlos, este es una de esos momentos en los que su mente es solo suya, en los que debo esforzarme más que nunca por no escuchar

-tuve un hermoso sueño-pronuncio Nessy despertando

-no fue un sueño-le informo Jacob

-¿hable con ella?¿hablo con todos?-sus ojitos brillaron como nuca

-sí que hablo…y de qué forma-a pesar de seguir conmovido emmett siguió con su particular esencia…haciéndonos sonreír mas

-lo recuerda todo…a todos…y está bien, me lo dijo…pude sentirlo-igual que yo

-¡oh si!-de repente Alice salió corriendo a su habitación

-¿pasa algo?-cuestiono Carlisle igual de intrigado que los demás…no parece que sea algo malo

Todos incluso Nessy la alcanzamos cuando bajo a la sala…

-bella me pidió revisar mi correo-informo desesperada por lo mucho (para un vampiro y la poca paciencia de Alice) que estaba tardando

-¿para que?

-¡aaajjj! no lo sé-refunfuño haciéndonos reír a todos, ya no recordaba la última vez que reímos así, que estuvimos tan calmados, tan apacibles

-te va a dar un ataque relájate-bromeo rose a lo que Alice le saco la lengua

-'¿no quiero ser una princesa?'-Nessy leyó en voz alta el titulo del primer mail…un video…

_-qué sucede bebe ¿no te gusta tu vestido?-_pregunto en la pantalla…la fallecida nana de bella

_-no-_la cámara se movió para captar el tierno puchero que puso al responder, apenas escucharon esa tierna voz todos se lanzaron a ver la imagen

-ja! es bellita…pero ahí sí es bellita-señalo emmett refiriéndose a la corta edad que tiene en esas imágenes

_-¿por qué no? te vez preciosa-_continuo el video pero ahora fue la voz de Leo que parece ser quien sostiene la cámara

-_las princesas son bobas, y yo no soy así-_sonreí mas por su respuesta_-no quiero ser la princesa que se queda en el castillo y se la pasa asustada; yo subiría a mi caballo y acompañaría al príncipe y al ejército para proteger al reino-_a pesar de verse pequeña…tal vez unos seis años expresa su pensamiento de forma muy concisa

_-toda una princesa guerrera-_Leo entrego la cámara a la nana de bella para poder cargarla y besar su mejilla…que adorable se veía mi bella cuando era pequeña

-¿todos son de ella?-pregunto Esme conmovida al terminarse el video

-pues…los pocos que tienen titulo dicen "bv"…aamm…y de los demás no se-contesto al revisar

La familia entera estaba atrás de Alice viendo la pantalla de su portátil…excepto yo…puedo escuchar desde aquí y veo las imágenes en sus mentes

-¿quién te los mando?-pregunte desde mi lugar

-es el mail de bella-se encogió de hombros restándole importancia

Mire por la ventana notando que el cielo estaba extrañamente despejado, se pueden apreciar las estrellas incluso con más intensidad de lo que recuerdo ¿o será todo lo acontecido? no importa, es espléndido, esos destellos casi se parecen a los de los ojos de mi bella…aunque en ella son más hermosos…mas hechizantes

-¿papa?-voltee al sentir su mano-¿lo estás viendo?

Señalo la tv de la sala (a la que le conectaron la portátil para que todos pudieran ver mejor), esta vez se ven varias personas en el video yendo de aquí para allá con cables, luces, cámaras, etcétera, quien traía la cámara llego a unos pasillos apartados en los que no había tanto ajetreo

_-no no ¡no bebe!-_bella (siendo una bebe otra vez) estaba entretenida jugando con un pequeño bote de talco_-¡¿bebe como te van a sacar las fotos así?!-_se escucho una risa general ante aquella imagen

-una vez que fui a su casa vi en su ordenador el sinfín de videos que le tomaron sus padres pero por más que insistí no me dejo verlos-nos conto Alice perdida en la imagen de aquella bebe que fue bella

Comenzó otro video, el titulo…"primer concierto de bv a piano" bella debe tener…ocho; a pesar de decir concierto parece ser la sala de una casa, debió ser solo para sus padres, apenas unos segundos después que empezó a fluir la melodía pude reconocerla…la nana que le compuse…

_-que hermoso sonó-_se acerco Alba cuando termino y bella agradeció grácilmente los aplausos

_-me gusta esa canción…sueño con ella-_bella me lo dijo hace tiempo pero escucharla en ese video…de hace años me conmovió mucho, de alguna manera me recodaba…al menos un detalle de mi…esa nana

La sala se convirtió en un cine para las "películas" sobre la vida de bella, a ella no le gustan las cámaras (lo dijo varias veces en diferentes videos) pero sus padres documentaron varias horas de su vida, no están acomodados cronológicamente acaba de terminar uno de poco más de medio año donde participo en una pasarela para ayudar a Alba…mi bella salió con antifaz y por eso nadie supo de quien se trataba; ahora esta uno en el que otra vez es niña…unos diez años

_-¿cómo se llama esa canción bebe?-_pregunto Alba viendo y escuchando a bella tocar el piano

_-"Georgiana" es de una película viejita…basada en un libro_

_-¿cuál?_

_-Orgullo y Prejuicio_

_-¿por qué te gustan las cosas de hace tanto tiempo?_

_-no se-_respondió sin darle importancia continuando tocando maravillosamente_-me sé otra que me gusta mucho-_volteo con una hermosa sonrisa_-es también de una película El Cadáver de la Novia_

_-¿el qué?¿de dónde sacas esas películas?-_esta vez fue Leo acercándose al piano

_-es para niños-_se defendió bella ante la impresión por el título, recuerdo esa película…me gusto_-la canción se llama "solo a piano de Victor"_

Los acordes fluyeron de maravilla pero sus padres siguen con no muy buenas expresiones…

_-algunos pueden creer que es un poco triste…hasta fúnebre pero no es así_-dijo aun tocando la pieza-_puede que si suene un poco triste pero es porque trata de contarte una historia y no es la que sale en la película…es sobre dos almas que se quieren una a la otra pero aun no lo saben…creen estar tristes porque se sienten solos pero eso tampoco es cierto…se sienten así porque existen y se quieren pero no se conocen…están unidos fuertemente…se extrañan…pero no saben que deben encontrar al otro…eso es lo que los hace sentirse así…a pesar de todo esas almas son felices porque saben que algún día se encontraran…por eso la pieza termina con esos acordes, son de esperanza-_repartió su explicación a todo lo largo de la pieza…y cuando termino todo quedo en silencio, solo estaban esos agradables gestos en los rostros de sus padres

-¡waow! parece que mini bellita estaba enamorada de ti desde entonces…y se te declaro-como siempre el que altero el ambiente fue emmett y su comentario…

-cállate-le dije sin mucho ánimo, de una extraña (y un poco incomoda) forma me agrado su comentario

_-¿bebe acaso estas enamorada?-_pregunto Leo entre divertido y consternado

_-no-_respondió viéndolo como si hubiera perdido la cabeza, volviendo a provocar una gran risa en todos

_-solo era una pregunta_-agrego su padre un poco más relajado

…

…

Nos la pasamos lo que quedaba de la noche y parte de la mañana viendo esos videos, nadie había caído realmente en cuenta de la hora hasta que el móvil de Alice sonó…

-es Alba-dijo un poco preocupada al reconocer el número

-contesta-la alentó Esme luego de que sonaran varios timbrazos

He estado un poco nervioso por esto, aunque tenía la esperanza de que no…sabía que en algún momento pasaría; si ellos no saben nada ¿qué les voy a decir?

-Alice-la madre de bella sonó muy animada

-Alba ¿qué tal?-y Alice trato de usar su mejor tono

-supongo que bella te aviso sobre de el cambio en la fiesta pero no te preocupes, a pesar de que tú has organizado casi todo nosotros manejaremos la ausencia de bella-me sorprendió un poco ¿también les aviso?¿cómo?¿igual que a nosotros?

-aamm…si ok

-¿ella misma le aviso?-cuando me di cuenta ya le había quitado el móvil y hecho la pregunta

-¡Edward hola! pues…nos envió un mensaje-contesto sin extrañarle que supiera lo que estaban conversando-bella a veces tiene que salir inesperadamente de viaje y sin poder avisar de propia voz, si quieres estar con ella tendrás que acostumbrarte-termino con voz desanimada pero alegre

-sí…ya me había contado-respondí mas para mi mismo

-bueno, aunque ella no vaya a estar espero que puedan ir

-supongo que si…claro-de nuevo no me di cuenta de lo que dije…hasta que lo hice…me arrepentí al instante

-¡grandioso! los esperamos, tengo tantas ganas de platicar con tus padres, son tan agradables-continuo Alba de lo más natural, o de verdad están acostumbrados a todo esto o es que lo que les hizo bella los sigue afectando…no se escuchan para nada preocupados por ella, supongo que en el fondo es lo mejor…de todos modos bella volverá, mi bella…ya quisiera tenerte entre mis brazos.

…

Es cierto que estábamos más tranquilos pero en el fondo nadie estaba de ánimos para fiestas y menos si a los únicos que conocemos son Alba y Leo, claro que están los chicos de la escuela pero ¡aajj! no son la mejor compañía en estos momentos.

Fuimos…me comprometí a eso (inventaron una excusa a su ausencia que todos aceptaron sin chistar…¿raro? no, cuando bella tiene que ver ya nada es raro), ya que la atención se centro en ellos no podían estar mucho con nosotros, pero está bien porque sus demás invitados atraen demasiado la atención…algo que nosotros no queremos.

Estando frente a frente pude notar porque lloro bella sobre haberlos manipulado, durante sus llamadas pude escucharlo en sus voces pero ahora que los veo…de verdad es como si nada hubiera pasado…todo lo contrario a esa noche cuando no podían con tanto nerviosismo, no dejaban de abrazarla y preguntar si estaba bien…reitero, supongo que así es mejor.

La escuela fue lo mismo (al menos para mí), la única razón por la que asisto es porque bella odia faltar y me gusta pasar con ella todo el tiempo posible. De nuevo estuve a punto de sorprenderme cuando en la primera clase escuche la mente del profesor decir que bella (o la ) se había tomado unos días, si…también aviso en la escuela…lo que no me gusto para nada ¿cuánto tardaras en regresar mi amor?

Los siguientes dos días me la pase mirando cada espejo o esperando que volviera a hablarme…o a Nessy…o que por fin regrese…¡aagghh! no debo actuar así, no le gusta que actué así…pero estoy demasiado ansioso

-hoy es su cumpleaños…su nuevo cumpleaños-pensó Nessy en voz alta

Ella, rose y Alice han ido a visitar a los padres de bella estos días, a pesar de que no se preocupan…la extrañan y les agradecen el que vayan

-que raro es ser más grande que tu mama-continuo con gesto gracioso

-lo bueno es que se ven de la misma edad

-ja! si eso creo

Como los otros días fuimos a la tediosa escuela…con los tediosos estudiantes…y las insoportables chicas que aun insisten ¿cuántas veces tengo que dejar claro que a la única mujer que quiero cerca de mi es MI BELLA? ¡aaajjj!

…

-voy a salir

Anuncie sin ganas a los que estaban en la sala y me lance a nuestro prado, en estos días no he querido ir a su casa…no parece sentirse igual…me reconforta mas estar aquí…este es nuestro lugar…aquí la siento más cerca.

Llevaba unas horas en las que innecesariamente me senté a admirar el lugar y pensar en todo cuando sentí el ambiente cambiar…no sabría explicarlo, todo se volvió más ligero…mas pacifico…casi como un sueño, apenas note que todo a mi alrededor también se relajo…los insectos, otros animales que alcance a escuchar, incluso el viento dejo de soplar…

-"¿alguna vez te has sentido en medio de un sueño?"-esa hermosa voz me hizo sonreír como nunca

-"justo ahora…y lo único que completaría mi sueño sería tener entre mis brazos"

-"entonces…"…abrázame

Esa última frase la escuche casi sobre mi oído ¿cómo llego sin que me diera cuenta? baj! que mas da. De inmediato la tome entre mis brazos y la senté en mi regazo para unirnos en un intenso beso…bella…mi bella…

-"te amo, te amo, te amo…me parece que nunca me cansare de decirlo"-me dijo mentalmente en medio del beso

-"cuanto te extrañe mi bella…te amo, por toda la eternidad"

En cuanto termine de_ decirlo_ pude ver varias imágenes…empezando por la primera vez que nos vimos ¿estoy leyendo su mente?...ja creo que si…me siento en un dejavu, en un fantástico dejavu. Aun besándonos me siguió mostrando…recuerda todo, toda nuestra vida…hasta su vida humana, todo está ahí, mi esposa esta aquí…por completo…

No sé si paso el tiempo, ese fue un término que desapareció para nosotros, solo sé que aun después de terminar de mostrarme seguíamos besándonos, en momentos le costaba un poco respirar y se apartaba un milímetro por medio segundo para luego regresar a donde nos quedamos.

Tenía pensado las palabras que le diría en cuanto regresara, la forma de expresarle mejor todo lo que siento por ella pero ahora que realmente la tengo entre mis brazos…ahora que de nuevo pruebo sus labios…ahora que ella recuerda todo…simplemente me quede en blanco…y ella tampoco ha dicho nada…a veces las palabras no alcanzan, no son precisas, ni siquiera existen para todo lo que quisiera decirle…solo la abrace…tan fuerte como ella a mi…aferrándonos el uno al otro, con felicidad…con dolor…esperanza de no volver a separarnos jamás.

-quisiera decirte tanto pero…-pronuncio tomando mi rostro entre sus manos luego de no sé cuanto saliendo de la pequeña burbuja en que nos envolvimos…dándome cuenta que terminamos acostados en el pasto…

-no necesitamos palabras-respondí volviendo a besarla-solo dime que no es un sueño-susurre sobre sus labios…haciéndola reír, que música más hermosa

-no, no es un sueño mi amor, pero es casi como si lo fuera…me siento tan feliz, tan completa, tan real, tan enamorada-termino en medio de un suspiro haciéndome reír a mi esta vez-cuanto me gusta tu risa-susurro contra mi mejilla

-hey! yo dije eso primero

-no escuche nada-pronuncio divertida enarcando una ceja

-bien lo pensé;…lo tienes puesto-de repente cambie de tema al sentir y luego ver el anillo

-ahora si lo siento como totalmente mío-respondió uniendo nuestras manos

-mi bella…mi novia…mi esposa

Nunca…jamás tendré suficiente de sus labios, de sus caricias, de sus brazos atrayéndome, de su cuerpo junto al mío…

-quisiera quedarme aquí…así…besándote…abrazándote

-entonces quedémonos así

-pero quiero ir a ver a toda mi familia-un momento después vi su ánimo decaer-…no están preocupados

-dijeron que están acostumbrados a que te vayas-supe que había entendido a quienes se refería cuando sus ojos se aguaron-están bien bella

-son tan buenos…me han querido tanto, nunca he sido justa con ellos, habiendo vivido siempre entre la normalidad aceptaron la forma en que cambie, siguieron amándome…tuve tanto miedo que algún día ya no quisieran ser mis padres

-eso jamás pasara, te quieren demasiado

-nunca he podido explicarles claramente las situaciones que se han presentado, siempre trate de no preocuparlos se que en fondo lo han estado todos estos años

-son padres bella-limpie las lagrimas que atravesaron su rostro-tu y yo sabemos como es, aunque estemos seguros de que puede protegerse sola…que tiene a más personas que la protegen y que darían su vida por ella…siempre vamos a preocuparnos, es inevitable, la amamos infinitamente

-sí, es cierto-soltó con mejor humor

-vamos, nada de tristeza…solo debe haber felicidad-pronuncie levantándonos-¿quieres ir primero a…tu casa? por que cuando llegues con la familia de seguro te van a secuestrar…y después lo hare yo-termine susurrando sobre su oído escuchando como se acelero su corazón

-un buen plan…pero ya deben estar dormidos-voltee a nuestro alrededor y note que es muy noche…puede que de madrugada

-entonces primero vamos a…mi casa, luego a tu casa y después…-si es posible la atraje mas a mi-…te llevare a casa

Mi última frase la confundió pero no explique mas, la tome de la mano y emprendimos el camino _a mi casa _como dije…

-¡bella!-grito Alice antes de llegar abriendo la puerta…para cuando llegamos ya todos estaban ahí

-¡mama!-incluso quienes dormían

De inmediato todos se abalanzaron a abrazarla, a hablar con ella…reír…sollozar ya que no podían llorar. Cuando se calmaron un poco y mis…nuestros hermanos le dieron un respiro bella miro de forma muy especial a Esme y Carlisle…

-mama-con una enorme sonrisa los ojos de bella se llenaron de lagrimas

-hija-Esme soltó en medio de un sollozo abrazándola y pensando lo que fueron estos años-te extrañe tanto mi niña-pude notar cómo bella se abrazo mas fuerte casi escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de Esme

-papa-un momento después estiro su mano para que se uniera al abrazo pero Esme dio un paso atrás para que solo fueran ellos

-bella hija-a pesar de que Carlisle trato de conservar la calma su voz se quebró ligeramente, fue casi el mismo pensamiento que Esme, dejo un beso en su frente y se separaron…para que todos terminaran riendo un poco

Una vez mas todos volvieron a hablar casi al mismo tiempo, tratando de contarle algo, que ella les contara sobre algún momento que vivieron juntos etcétera, observaba la escena unos pasos alejado, solo Carlisle se acerco a mí a tomarme del hombro y sin palabras (incluso mentalmente) fue como una felicitación, un abrazo…un confirmación de que la espera había terminado…no me hubiera importado si nunca recuperara sus recuerdos, la habría amado igual…hubiera esperado a que aceptara todas las situaciones que para ella serian nuevas, sinceramente _a mí _no me habría importado, pero tal vez hubiera sido un "y si…" en nuestra historia, ya no lo sabré…mi bella esta aquí, las diferentes partes que componen su ser…¿qué sucederá en cuestión de lo que es ahora? Dijo que cuando cumpliera dieciocho un ciclo se cerraría y su cumpleaños fue hoy…mejor dicho ayer ¿qué sucedió con Ángel? fue a ayudarla pero no ha mencionado una palabra de él…bien tampoco ha salido el tema ¿cómo la habrá afectado su "ascensión" como la llamaron?...

-¡papa!-Nessy se arrojo a abrazarme tan efusivamente…sacándome de mis pasamientos que casi di un paso hacia atrás-¿eres feliz?-bella me miro tranquilamente pero la conozco…se que la intranquilizo esa pregunta

-si-respondí firmemente mirándola-siempre lo he sido-esta vez mire a Nessy-en el fondo-susurre lo más bajo que pude, mi hija pudo observarme todos estos años y quiero ser sincero con ella (espero que bella no tenga mejor oído)-y en este momento…me siento tan…, no se cómo alguien podría sentirse más feliz

Esta vez mis dos razones de ser me sonrieron con tanta felicidad que…sí…aunque lo creí imposible fui más feliz.

…

Al llegar la hora en que despertarían Alba y Leo…sus padres, bella se disculpo con todos pues también quería ir a verlos, todos entendieron, nosotros mismos lo apreciamos mucho y estamos sumamente agradecidos de cómo han querido y cuidado a bella estos años.

-no quisiera separarme de ti ni un instante, pero quiero hacer esto sola-estábamos abrazados frente a un espejo en la sala (parece que ya no le importa que la vean viajar)

-a mí tampoco me gustaría pero entiendo-la bese, se despidió con un pequeña sonrisa de los demás y se fue

-¡woaw! eso está de lujo-apuesto a que jamás podrían adivinar quién lo dijo (nótese el sarcasmo)

-una habilidad muy útil-esta vez fue Carlisle

-¿crees que pueda llevarme a la selva a cazar un día? se me antoja un puma-y de nuevo el idiota de nuestro hermano

-su habilidad no es para andar paseando sino para algo importante-trate de regañarlo aguantando las ganas de ir a alcanzar a mi bella

-…¿qué…no me vas a regañar por ese comentario?-enarco una ceja divertido

-ya lo hice ¿o quieres que l haga de nuevo?

-ese no, el otro

-¿cuál otro?-me miro como cuando quiere decirme algo mentalmente pero no escuche nada…de hecho no escucho a nadie más-…bella-susurre para mi mismo

-¿no puedes escucharnos?-cuestiono Esme

-no, es una precaución, ya demasiados sabemos de ella y lo que puede hacer

-tampoco es que sepamos mucho

-suficiente para ponerla en peligro y a todos nosotros

Seguimos hablando un rato…en el que no sé como salió de nuevo el tema de cómo venia vestida, no había puesto atención hasta que alguien lo menciono la primera vez…un vestido blanco de tela que no reconocí, suave y bordado de alguna forma natural, parecía como si la tela solo hubiera aparecido alrededor de su cuerpo y tenía unas delicadas plantas en el cabello a forma de tocado que tampoco reconocí…es cierto que aún hay mucho que no se de "su mundo" y puede que nunca sepa todo pero es una idea a la que ya me acostumbre…no me importa mientras estemos juntos.

…

Ya es tarde y de nuevo estoy desesperado aunque ya no angustiado como otras veces, sus padres se tomaron el día libre para estar con ella…me "aviso" y de nuevo reiteró que le gustaría estar conmigo e igualmente le repetí que la entiendo…sí que la entiendo, sobre todo porque si ya antes pasábamos casi todo el tiempo juntos, desde ahora será difícil que nos alejemos aunque sea un rato…tenemos mucho tiempo que recuperar.

-Edward-después de una eternidad por fin "me llamo" y le pedí que nos viéramos en el prado

-quiero que conozcas un lugar-pronuncie luego de un largo beso-cierra los ojos…y no hagas trampa

-yo jamás hago trampa-me golpeo juguetonamente el hombro antes de cerrar sus ojos, me fue inevitable dejar varios besos al correr no tan rápido a nuestro destino

-espero que te guste-susurre tras su oído luego de depositarla en el piso-ábrelos

-¿qué significa esto?¿dónde estamos?-pregunto con una enorme sonrisa

-te lo dije, mi casa, tu casa…nuestra casa amor-la abrace por la espalda dejando un beso en su cuello, mostrándole por fin este lugar que compre para nosotros…solo hasta ahora se sintió que era el tiempo correcto

-¿nuestra…?-apenas si sonó su conmovida voz-nuestra casa

-nuestro hogar…solo tuyo y mío-giro entre mis brazos para quedar frente a frente, viendo como sus ojos centellaron pero también se aguaron

-espera…déjalas-detuvo mi mano cuando quise limpiar las lagrimas que cruzaron su rostro-está bien llorar de felicidad

-es cierto-bese sus mejillas justo donde cruzaron y entramos abrazados a nuestro hogar

…

…

…

_**Como leyeron es la perspectiva de Edward, quise hacerlo POV BELLA (después de todo ella es la que recordó...etcétera) pero por toda su historia, lo que ES, los cambios en ella y demás el cap se desviaría demasiado de mi tema central...la relación E&B, a pesar de que en cuanto se encontraron fueron besos y mas besos…me hubiera gustado más miel entre ellos (que puedo decirles soy melosa) aunque también un poco de fuego pero no podía olvidar el drama, ya será en próximo cap…el que (tal vez) sea el ultimo…no quiero que termine…pero ya **_**debe.**

_**Como cada vez…espero que les haya gustado, besos y nos leemos luego…**_


	67. Chapter 67

BELLA POV

-quisiera decirte tanto pero…

Literalmente me quede sin palabras al estar por fin entre sus brazos, justo ahora mis propias palabras se sintieron más reales, no hay forma de decir todo lo que sentimos, la forma en que lo sentimos…pero no es necesario, no cuando nos tenemos así el uno al otro

..

-ahora si lo siento como totalmente mío

Declare con absoluta sinceridad cuando noto mi anillo de compromiso; para muchos puede significar solo…la costumbre de darle una pieza de joyería a la novia cuando habrá boda, pero es mucho mas en nuestro especifico caso, aunque sí, representa nuestro amor…nuestro compromiso hacia el otro…nuestra promesa de amor hasta el final de los tiempos…ese anillo me representa a mí misma, una parte de mi ser, la mujer que era su esposa, la mujer que vivió toda esa historia con él, la mujer que no comprendió el sentido de su existencia hasta que lo conoció…solo ahora que todos esos hechos son absolutamente reales dentro de mi vuelvo a darme cuenta que nací para estar con él, que mi razón de seguir respirando cada día fue encontrarnos, amarnos, tener el extraordinario privilegio de traer al mundo a nuestra hija…si, esa mujer que fui ya es parte de mi, ya es real en mi…ese anillo…esa promesa de amor…ya es para mí.

Igualmente una parte de mi aun no puede creer que por fin estoy aquí, por completo…quien soy y quien era formando esta nueva yo; mis recuerdos…todos esos momentos…al fin puedo verlos…escucharlos, mi historia con Edward…con el amor de mi vida…de mis vidas. Por fin puedo platicar con mis hermanos sobre nuestro pasado…y Esme y Carlisle…mis padres, los quiero de esa forma…porque eso son. Mi amadísima familia…en todos estos años no supe sobre ninguno de ellos y aun así los extrañe infinitamente.

Pasamos toda la madrugada hablando, abrazándonos…recordando, trate de ponerles casi toda mi atención pero inevitablemente una parte de ella está centrada en ese magnífico hombre que se enamoro de mi, que por alguna milagrosa razón siguió amándome todos estos años…que por su gran corazón perdono todo el daño causado, y no solo él…mi hija…y todos, me duele hasta el alma pensar en su dolor, noto como Edward mismo quiere dejar todo atrás, parece desear dejar todo atrás…ojala pudiera hacer lo mismo…

-qué hermoso vestido…y que interesante, no tiene costuras, parece que simplemente apareció a tu alrededor

No…no quiero pensar en eso, ni en esta hermosa y delicada prenda, mi "vestimenta" para la ascensión, en la que…él…estuvo presente, en la que tuve que controlar el huracán que empeñaba formarse en mi corazón; cuanto desearía simplemente enojarme…desquitarme, pero no…no puedo…no debo permitirme esa clase de sentimientos…no debo odiar…

Estoy segura que solo es por eso, es que estoy obligada a no dejarme dominar por sentimientos así, fue por eso que (aunque me duela en el fondo del corazón no volver a tener cerca a una de mis hermanas) simplemente cada quien tomo su camino…sin decirnos nada…en medio de un silencio vacio…en medio del dolor…pero no por él…no…¿o sí?

-¿bella?-la mano de Esme me hizo dar cuenta que deje de escucharlos luego de ese comentario-¿todo bien?

-si…es que, si recuerdo bien…me estoy preparando mentalmente para las locuras de Alice/todo tipo de vestimenta-trate de bromear, espero que nadie pueda darse cuenta de esta parte en mi interior, esta parte ensombrecida en medio de tanta felicidad

…

-no quisiera separarme de ti ni un instante, pero quiero hacer esto sola

Al llegar la mañana me despedía de Edward (por el momento) para ir a _mi casa_ como él lo dijo…¡jm! eso de su casa, mi casa y luego _a casa_ ¿será lo que creo?...bueno, tendré que esperar…

Bese a Edward una vez mas (jamás tendré suficiente) y viaje a casa por medio de un espejo…frente a la ansiosa vista de todos…no sin antes ponerles barreras mentales, seguridad, luego veré con más detalle ese asunto…

En cuanto aparecí en mi casa quise correr hasta abrazar a mis padres…sí…mis padres…siguen siéndolo tanto como ayer…como hace una semana…como hace un mes o como hace dieciocho años…

-mama-la hice dar un pequeño saltito al llegar tan sigilosamente y abrazarla

-bebe me asustaste-dijo entre risitas regresándome el abrazo-que bueno que regresaste cariño, te extrañe mucho

-y yo a ti mama

-¿y yo qué?-sabia que papa protestaría

-también te extrañe papa-ahora corrí a abrazarlo a él, le pedí a mama que se nos uniera y de nuevo me sentí sumamente reconfortada…y culpable, no me gusto para nada manipular sus mentes...no importa las circunstancias

-¿qué tienes bebe?-papa limpio una lagrima que no sabía que estaban ahí

-¿alguna vez les he agradecido por haberme adoptado?-me salte la parte de la culpa y pase a esto…algo que realmente quería decirles

-cariño eso no es necesario, sabes que…-comenzó a decir mama limpiando mas lagrimas pero la interrumpí

-sé que me aman tanto como si hubiera nacido de ustedes…pero en realidad estoy tan agradecida que hayan ido a ese orfanato…que nos hayamos encontrado…y que me hayan escogido como su hija-me tembló la voz y de nuevo se me escaparon unas lagrimas

-tú nos escogiste primero bella-papa tomo mi rostro entre sus manos limpiando con los pulgares unas lagrimas-fue como si nos hubieras llamado-sus ojos también se cristalizaron…me aparte un poco solo para que pudiera verlos a los ojos…

-desde el fondo de mi corazón y con toda mi alma…gracias por la maravillosa y feliz vida que he tenido-fue inevitable que todos nos soltáramos a llorar ahí

-te amamos bebe-repartieron besos por mis mejillas y (casi como con Esme y Carlisle) de tanto llorar…terminamos riendo

-¿y a que se debe tanto amor?-pregunto mama limpiándose el rostro-¿tiene que ver la hermosa pieza de joyería en tu dedo?-continuo un poquito contrariada

-¿¡te vas a casar!?-y papa…bueno…el es un papa así que…-eres muy madura para tu edad no lo niego y Edward es un chico estupendo ¡pero acabas de cumplir dieciocho años!-sip, un papa siempre es un papa

-relájate no me voy a casar-…de hecho ya lo estoy, claro ellos no sabrán esto-es…un anillo importante si…pero no significa que ya este escogiendo mi vestido de novia

-¿entonces?

-…les prometo que eso tardara un poco…¿podemos dejarlo así?-no parecieron muy convencidos-por favooooor-use mi voz más dulce y suplicante…haciéndolos reír

-está bien-mama fue la primera en rendirse, papa tardo en dar su brazo a torcer

-bien, bien, bien…lo dejare-termino con voz chistosa

-gracias-los abrace y bese a ambos

Les pedí que no fueran a trabajar y aunque como lo supuse de primera no aceptaron…terminaron accediendo, los necesito…son mis padres, quiero estar con ellos y quiero que ellos estén conmigo. Mientras arreglaban lo del trabajo fui a mi habitación y en cuanto quise quitarme ese hermoso vestido la tela simplemente se volvió ligeros destellos que desaparecieron…hermoso. Estando frente al espejo note que de alguna forma me veo diferente, no se cómo específicamente…solo soy diferente.

Al bajar con mis padres una vez mas no hicimos gran cosa, el solo acompañarnos fue suficiente, claro que tratamos de entretenernos pero termine poniéndome nostálgica y hablamos del pasado…cuando era niña, no quiero traer demasiado el tema de él…aunque es imposible no mencionarlo, ellos lo quieren como un hijo, un sentimiento que yo fomente, no…me niego a seguir pensando en él…intentare simplemente sacarlo de mi cabeza…

Al empezar a oscurecer les explique un poco a mis padres que este cumpleaños en particular fue más especial y he ahí un explicación para mi (en momentos) melancólica conducta, un poco el porqué desaparecí tantos días y el que este taaaaan "cansada" y quiera irme TODA la noche a…mi habitación a…dormir profundamente…o eso es lo que creerán.

En cuanto por fin pude ir junto a mi amado Edward lo llame mentalmente y me cito en el prado…

-quiero que conozcas un lugar-dijo luego de un maravilloso beso, que increíble poder tiene de llevarme a otra realidad-cierra los ojos…y no hagas trampa

Me tomo entre sus brazos y repartió besos por todo mi rostro, cuello, brazos y todo lugar que pudo alcanzar, me sentí flotar lentamente, no me importaría pasar así el resto de mi existencia…entre sus brazos, acariciándome con sus labios…

Casi protesto cuando me dejo en el piso y sus besos se alejaron de mi pero me abrazo por la espalda pidiéndome que abriera los ojos…revelando ante mí una hermosa casa en medio del bosque; solo tuya y mía fueron sus palabras…solo para él y para mi, nuestro hogar. Creo que si me la hubiera mostrado antes de recordar aun hubiera tenido recelo ante el gesto pero ahora no puedo esperar a entrar…a que vivamos aquí…a que siga nuestra historia como siempre debió ser…

Nos tomamos de la mano, con enormes lágrimas atravesando mi rostro pero como le dije son de felicidad…felicidad que ya no cabe dentro de mí y se desborda en forma de lagrimas. El lugar es muy bonito, elegante y sencillo al mismo tiempo, aunque ciertamente eso no es tan importante en este momento, solo el hecho de que exista como un "nosotros".

En cuanto alcance a ver el piano me fue inevitable caminar directo hacia el…pase mis dedos apenas como el toque de una pluma hasta que llegue a las primeras teclas para interpretar la nana que me compuso, toque un par mas y me insto a que nos sentáramos para interpretarla juntos…

-vi el video…donde dices que soñabas con ella-rompió el cómodo silencio en que entramos

-te lo dije-aun tocando nos unimos en un beso-Alice me insistió mucho en que la dejara ver todos los videos en cuando los descubrió-recordé pesadamente pero con una risita

-¿algún día me dejaras ver más momentos de tu vida?-pronuncio al terminarse la pieza acariciando desde mi cien a mi nuca, quiere ver mi mente de nuevo

-¿qué más quieres ver?¿no te bastaron esas horas y horas de grabaciones?-de nuevo respondí divertida

-es que…casi no hay videos de…cuando eras más grande-pronuncio con prudencia, creo que ambos sabemos la razón, casi en todos aparece…él

-con los años pude convencerlos de que no me grabaran tanto-mitad verdad…note su gesto pero trate de no darle importancia, aunque no me guste algún día sacara el tema…pero no quiero que sea ahora-después ¿sí?, ahora quiero hacer otra cosa-agregue concentrándome de nuevo en nuestro hogar

-¿la seguimos recorriendo?-se levanto y me ofreció su mano para hacerlo también

-que también eso sea luego, ahora solo quiero conocer nuestra recamara, nuestra cama…y que hagamos el amor-le divirtieron un poco mis palabras pero también me pareció ver un hermoso brillo en su mirada…

Una vez más me llevo sin prisa hasta la que será nuestra habitación, y si…también me cargo entre sus brazos al estilo novia. Llegando nuevamente no me intereso nada más que el hombre frente a mí, besándome, desabrochándome cada botón con una suavidad contraria a la que imagine en mi misma…silenciosamente los dos estamos prefiriéndolo así. Terminando de quitarnos la ropa uno al otro nos recostamos y besamos cada centímetro de piel, por supuesto que los dos estábamos más que listos y ansiosos por consumar el acto pero quisimos seguir con nuestro redescubrimiento…con nuestro juego…

-quisiera tenerte así…solo para mí el resto de nuestra existencia-susurro sobre uno de mis costado dirigiéndose lentamente hacia mi vientre

-¿y la familia?-de tantas sensaciones también dije en un susurro…

-mmmm ok, los veríamos unas veces a la semana, pero el resto del tiempo…tu presencia, tus miradas, tus palabras, tus caricias, tus besos, tu cuerpo…tu esencia-separo un poco mis piernas y aspiro el aroma de mi excitación, haciéndome gemir-mmmmmmm-se relamió los labios con esa mirada y sonrisa que provocan que me humedezca mas-serian total y completamente para mi

Quise decirle lo mismo, quise decirle que (al menos en lo último) así es y siempre lo será, pero su lengua recorriendo mi intimidad solo me dejo pronunciar un largo y fuerte gemido…

-esa excitante música…solo mía

-solo tu…la provocas-apenas si pude responder

Trate de atraerlo a mi pero no lo permitió hasta que me provoco no uno…TRES orgasmos, estaba tan ansiosa de hacer lo mismo y tampoco me lo permitió, pero si rió del casi puchero que puse…el cual desapareció al colocarse entre mis piernas y adentrarse en mi para hacernos el amor de forma dulce pero al mismo tiempo sumamente apasionada.

…

-fue buena idea el recubrimiento que le diste a la estructura de la cama-pronuncio al darme unos minutos para recuperar el aliento

-a pesar de que a comparación de otras veces hicimos el amor de forma tierna-me recargue en su pecho para dejar un beso en su mentón-la pobre madera no nos hubiera durado ni medio minuto-continúe viendo la cabecera (ahora metálica), en perfectas condiciones a pesar de que nos tomamos fuertemente de ella

-querrás decir ni medio segundo-corrigió con esa típica sonrisa-¿qué tan fuerte es?-pareció pensar en voz alta

-¿por qué?

-me dan ganas de darle batalla ¿crees que podamos romperla?-me miro y pronuncio de forma picara

-es MUY fuerte…pero podemos intentarlo-termine mordiendo mi labio al subirme a horcadas en el-pero antes…-deshice su agarre a mis caderas, besando su cuello, pecho y seguí bajando-…me quede con ganas de algo-al llegar a mi objetivo pase mi lengua por la punta de su erección, escuchando ese gutural sonido de su pecho que hizo vibrar mi zona más intima-me quede con ganas tres veces…-saboree toda la longitud de su erección-…y tal vez otras más-termine metiendo toda su anatomía en mi garganta

-¡bella!

Como le dije seguí jugando y probando mi _dulce_ favorito…saboreando ese delicioso liquido que resbalo por mi garganta no sé cuantas veces hasta que me tomo fuertemente de los hombros y casi me arrojo de espaldas a la cama adentrándose inmediatamente en mí…¡mmmmmmmm! ya habíamos hecho el amor de forma suave, dulce, tierna…ahora teníamos ganas de algo mas…

-¿sabes…cuál fue…la verda…dera…razón para…pedirte…que…tomaras…sangre…cerca…de mi?-mi frase salió totalmente cortada al sentirlo abalanzarse sobre mi

-¿cuál?-su voz llena de lujuria me dio el último impulso para hacerlo, debilite la medida exacta una pequeña parte de mi cuello y lo rasgue-¡bella ¿qué haces?!-como imagine de inmediato intento apartarse pero me llevo con él al abrazarlo con mis piernas y brazos…termino solo arrodillado en la cama

-quiero que pruebes mi sangre-sus ojos se clavaron en la delgada línea que empezaba a resbalar por mi cuello-ya antes…

-es diferente-me interrumpió con voz agonizante…recuerdo lo que duele la sed-es sangre humana…tu sangre…además…-sin apartar la vista me recorrió con sus manos haciéndome jadear

-hazlo, confía en mi tanto como yo confió en ti

Acerque mi cuello lo mas que pude y sin fuerza lo atraje de la nuca…le tomo unos segundos moverse lenta y tensamente, casi como esperando que una bomba explotara probo unas gotas, lo tensaron mas si fuera posible pero un momento después uso su lengua para limpiar cada gota que resbalo…tuve que morderme la lengua para no gemir, se siente tan…¡demonios!, llego hasta la pequeña herida y la rodeo con sus labios, su agarre en mi cuerpo se volvió más fuerte, sus caricias más intensas, sentí su miembro aun dentro de mi endurecerse y crecer más si fuera posible…aumentando los espasmos en mi intimidad, llego el momento en que deje de pensar que su sed era la que motivaba ese delicioso juego con su lengua en mi piel…no soporte mas y solté un largo gemido, nos arrojo de nuevo contra la cama y me embistió de forma frenética…salvaje, me sentí partir en dos y suplique por mas, al alcanzar nuestro orgasmo le devolví toda la resistencia a mi pequeña herida cerrándola en el acto…lo que no le gusto ya que rugió…pero no dejo de moverse…en ningún momento dejamos de movernos, perdí la cuenta de las veces que llegamos al clímax y cada uno se extendió una eternidad de placer…creo que fui yo quien le hizo daño al enterrar mis uñas en su espalda…no pude evitarlo…las sensaciones eran demasiado intensas…aunque tampoco se quejo.

Aunque soy tan fuerte como un vampiro sigo siendo humana…nos detuvimos solo por eso, aguante todo lo que pude pero ¡aaajjj!, salió de mi cuerpo, se acostó a mi lado y me abrazo repartiendo besos en mi rostro…ni siquiera supe que me dormí hasta que me di cuenta que estaba soñando, difícil…ya que soñé con lo que estaba sucediendo.

…

-¿qué hora es?-un molesto y fuerte sonido me despertó

-un poco tarde…es tu móvil-aun medio adormilada sentí sus labios contra los míos dándome al mismo tiempo ese fastidioso aparato

-¿hola?

-¿bv donde estas?

-¡mama! hola-me senté demasiado rápido sintiéndome sorprendida

-dijiste que ya estarías aquí-casi puedo verla con un casi puchero pero una mano firme en la cintura

-aamm…si, lo siento es que…tenía algo que hacer-trate de que mi voz no reflejara el trasfondo, lo que se me dificulto con Edward besando y lamiendo mi hombro hasta mi cuello-pero…-lo tome de la barbilla para conectar nuestras miradas-…voy para allá, tratare de no tardarme-por supuesto esta información no le gusto…ni a mi

-bueno bv, te esperamos para cenar-luego de eso mama colgó

-yo también quisiera quedarme aquí contigo…-no ha dicho nada pero su semblante lo dice todo-…pero no podemos olvidar que el mundo sigue girando allá afuera y que…a pesar de nuestra historia…

-para ellos no eres la bella que ha estado casada tantos años, que tiene una hija…que de hecho también está casada-pronuncio en tono neutro mas pensando en voz alta-para ellos solo eres su hija que acaba de cumplir dieciocho, que cursa por primera vez la preparatoria, que yo apenas soy tu novio, que Nessy es solo mi hermana y tu amiga…para ellos solo eres esa bebe que conocieron en aquel orfanato…y que siguen llamando bebe-continuo de forma seria pero conforme avanzaron sus palabras se suavizo su voz, para terminar en medio de una risa-…vas a llegar tarde a tu casa bebe-me guiño un ojo y se levanto a recoger nuestra ropa para vestirnos

-aahh…gracias…por…entender-me dejo un poco sorprendida y confundida

-soy yo quien no entiendo ese gesto-llamo mi atención su tono y ceja enarcada-que esté sumamente feliz porque hayas recordado…de que _esa_ bella este de nuevo aquí, no quiere decir que ya no ame lo nuevo en ti, aun lo hago y eso incluye a tu familia…justo ahora me cuesta más que en otras ocasiones-sus ojos se oscurecieron de deseo…tuve que apartar la mirada o seré yo quien no nos permita salir de aquí-…pero así es como debe ser

De nuevo sonreí un poco sorprendida por la forma en que está tomando las cosas…porque pensándolo bien parece absurdo, patético…ñoño, me case con Edward hace casi cuarenta años, tenemos una hija de la misma edad que también está casada…y ahora voy de vuelta a casa de mis padres un poco apurada porque no llegare a la hora adecuada, seguramente me llamaran la atención por no haber ido a la escuela como les prometí…por pasarme toda la noche y parte del día haciendo el amor y teniendo sexo salvaje con mi esposo (por supuesto ellos o sabrán ese detalle), técnicamente vivo y seguiré viviendo con ellos al menos otra temporada…patético…para quien no conozca cada hilo que compone mi historia ja! ¿alguien pensó que mi vida no podía volverse más complicada y hasta cómica? Sorpresa, sorpresa, diablos seré la burla de mis hermanos…en especial del queridísimo emmett…pero mis padres son humanos, hare y soportare lo que sea por pasar el mayor tiempo con ellos.

..

-¿cómo es que se te ocurrió eso?-pregunto mi sexy vampiro con voz ronca recargándome en su auto y lamiendo mi cuello al salir rumbo a mi casa, solo pude responder mordiéndome el labio-planeaste esto desde el principio-pensó en voz alta mordiendo él mi labio-al principio creí que la sed me dominaría-declaro seriamente apartándose unos centímetros-pero no, me pareció tan…erótico, lo único en que pude pensar fue adentrarme salvajemente en ti-ya no pude retener un gemido ni ese calor en mi intimidad

-Edward-suplique con los ojos cerrados tomándolo de los hombros para que no se acercara mas…pero que tampoco se alejara-tenemos toda la vida…pero ahora tengo que irme-odie esas palabras…y lo notó

-está bien-su voz fue entre frustrada, divertida y de rendición

EDWARD POV

Se que mi diosa es el erotismo encarnado pero realmente nunca imagine que me hiciera probar sangre cerca de ella POR ESO, en el fondo pensé que tenía miedo de que algún día fuera a lastimarla o que esperaba que la ayudara si alguien más lo hacía (más o menos lo que sucedió), pero que su verdadera razón haya sido que probara su sangre mientras teníamos relaciones ¡demonios! me pone duro solo pensarlo…y mas que haya planeado esto antes de recordar, cuando para ella apenas nos estábamos conociendo, tal acto requiere un nivel de confianza, de intimidad, de controlado descontrol y sí…amor que solo nosotros tendremos.

Me parece un poco graciosa la escena en la que nos envolvimos, luego de recuperar totalmente a mi bella, a mi esposa, a la madre de mi hija…y más aun después de lo que hicimos…estoy aquí despidiéndome de ella…dejándola en la casa de sus padres…jaja! gracioso y extraño

-¿te gustaría venir al rato?-susurro sobre mis labios abrazándonos recargados un momento en mi auto

-mmm…me gustaría ¿pero no crees que sería mejor en nuestra casa? es mas privado…y nadie podrá escucharnos-casi la tomo ahí sobre el auto ante su gemido

-precisamente por eso creo que deberíamos quedarnos aquí-escuche la renuencia en sus propias palabras-como dijiste para ellos es diferente-señalo hacia sus padres-mañana hay escuela y…-no pude evitar soltar una risa por algo tan absurdo ante los últimos acontecimientos-ya se ya se-mi hermosa bella también rio al rodar los ojos-ya no me entusiasma tanto la idea de ir pero…así debe ser…por ahora

Aunque ninguno quería hacerlo entro a su casa y yo regrese a la mía…que maldito castigo es estar lejos de mi bella…

-¿qué haces aquí?¿donde esta bella?-al verme llegar rose puso una ligera mueca de preocupación que desapareció cuando nos vimos a la cara…la felicidad que siento irradia demasiado y cualquiera puede notarla

-está en su casa-como supuse esto le causo gracia…como otros mas, escuche sus intentos de suprimir una pequeña risa

-¿va a seguir viviendo allá?-rose pareció decir para sí misma

-Alba y Leo supongo-esta vez fue Esme de forma serena, asentí hacia ella con una sonrisa de resignación, entiendo ese punto…no me gusta pero lo entiendo, ellos siguen siendo sus padres…sus padres humanos

Luego de un buen rato baje a la sala para tratar de entretenerme en algo, si antes no sabía que demonios hacer hasta que la volvía a ver…ahora estoy peor…

-¿te dijo que paso mientras se fue?

Por estar contando las palabras (me parecía tan sin sentido como leer) del primer libro que encontré casi no reparo en la presencia de mi hija sentada a mi lado

-¿¡crees que hablaron!?-decidí hacer oídos sordos al comentario

-no, no dijo nada acerca de eso-no quise romper la burbuja (muy diferente) que creamos en este tiempo…pensé

-¿qué crees que pase?-dijo pensativa viendo a la nada

-no tengo idea-solté en medio de un pesado suspiro, hay muchos puntos que considerar…el más importante que piensa bella ahora

Cambie de tema y cuando Nessy se fue a dormir considere que ya había estado demasiado tiempo sin mi bella. Sin una palabra salí disparado hacia su casa…a su habitación…jajaja literalmente escondiéndome de los padres de mi esposa.

Apenas llegue la tome entre mis brazos besándola…quisiera hacerle el amor…quisiera probar otra vez su sangre llevándome a mi instinto sexual mas desenfrenado…más salvaje; mis pensamientos provocaron estragos…pero note que ella parecía querer una noche tranquila así que me trague todo el deseo que me provocaba…ya será después.

Durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos…en el que hablamos mucho…(cuando estuvimos en nuestra casa apenas si entablamos una plática que no fuera sobre hacer el amor)…quise tocar el tema de su hermano, pero cada vez que pude haberme acercado a ese terreno me arrepentí al verla tan feliz, tan entusiasmada…y por ultimo cansada, remarco que mañana si teníamos que ir a la escuela o al menos ella ya que le habían '_llamado la atención'_ por faltar hoy…esta vez los dos reímos de la, para nosotros, absurda situación.

No le aparte la mirada ni un segundo en toda la madrugada (igual que ayer), ya no solo es la natural fascinación que me produce admirarla sino que, a pesar de que no sueño, temía que mi bella desapareciera en cualquier momento o que algo malo empezara a pasarle o que de repente me dijera que debe irse de nuevo sin explicar a donde ni cuanto tardara…sé que eso ultimo es inevitable, ya ha pasado y pasara…diablos mejor dejo de atormentarme.

Al llegar la hora me deshice de su despertador y fui yo quien la trajo de la inconsciencia por medio de suaves besos. Hubiera querido que nos ducháramos juntos pero ambos estábamos consientes que de por sí nos cuesta regresar con el resto del mundo, al encontrarnos desnudos, mojados, besándonos, acariciándonos…demonios solo de pensarlo me dan ganas de encerrarnos todo el día.

Regrese a mi casa y al estar totalmente listo para salir me encontré con Esme, nos envolvimos en una agradable conversación…casi…casi no sentí el tiempo pasar hasta que frente a nosotros llego bella por medio de un espejo (sus padres ya debieron irse a trabajar); camino directo hacia mí y luego de un beso dirigió su atención a Esme…después de todo también tiene mucho tiempo que recuperar con el resto de la familia.

Fue casi irreal el ambiente de la escuela, todo es…absolutamente igual para todos, solo somos unos chicos (un tanto extraños) cursando la preparatoria como todos los demás, bella y sus amigos siguen siendo los mismos…ELLA sigue siendo la misma aquí, a pesar de que ya no le entusiasma tanto la escuela quiere recuperar los días que falto, pone total atención a las clases y simplemente se comporta como si solo se hubiera tomado unos días para descasar…sí…el mundo siguió girando sin que nadie más se enterara de los extraordinarios sucesos…y nadie se enterara así que tenemos que seguir fingiendo.

En cuanto termino esa 'representación' quise secuestrarla de nuevo en nuestra casa pero ella me pidió quedarnos en la mía…quiere pasar más tiempo con los demás, aunque yo no lo prefiera…si es lo que ella quiere…

_Seis meses después…_

Las cosas han sido perfectas dentro de lo que cabe, aun estamos en esa rutina en la que bella se reparte entre toda la familia…nuestra hija, sus cuatro padres, nuestros hermanos y yo. Las primeras semanas acapare a mi bella todo el tiempo que me fue posible, a veces le afectaba porque ella misma quería ver a todos pero nos era inevitable terminar haciendo algo nosotros solos y si a eso le sumamos que no tardaron mucho las vacaciones de fin de año…

Nuestra familia entendió, dieciocho años sin tenernos…aunque sus padres son otra historia…por lo tanto así son más o menos nuestros días: un rato en las mañanas y todas las tardes regresa a su casa para pasarla con ellos y en cuanto se van a trabajar o dormir yo la alcanzo o (como la mayoría de las veces) nos vemos en nuestra casa; todos siguen burlándose de que la mayoría del tiempo nos encontremos a escondidas de sus padres…está bien, solo es un tiempo.

Luego de esas primeras semanas nos volvimos un poco más normales, todo empezó a ser como antes, salimos con los demás o cada quien por su lado, incluso (por idea de mi bella) nosotros mismos hemos pasado más tiempo con sus padres, bella desea toda su familia unida…lo que me lleva a otro punto…ese tema…el tema, aun está ahí, y aunque se empeñe en esconderlo le afecta.

He tratado de hablar con ella unas cuantas veces pero me pide olvidarlo…dice querer dejarlo atrás, probablemente se engañe a sí misma pero la conozco mejor de lo que cree…mi bella está mal y la empeora el no aceptarlo.

…

Mi preciosa esposa me pidió quedarme con ella al regresar de una salida con nuestros hermanos, alcanzamos a notar que su madre se encontraba cerca de un pasillo a la sala, bella fue hasta ella pero a un paso de llegar se detuvo, la miro unos segundos y se alejo yendo a la cocina por un camino diferente al que yo me encontraba; quise seguirla de inmediato pero sé que no me dirá nada así que fui a averiguar…Alba estaba dormida en un diván viendo hacia la ventana y precisamente de ese lado había muchas fotografías de toda…TODA su familia, mayormente donde salen July y Ángel, también esta su portátil pero debe tener tiempo dormida ya que la pantalla esta negra…probablemente apagada y lo más importante, solo así…a unos pasos, puedes darte cuenta que lloro…y mucho…mi bella debe estar destrozada.

La encontré recargada en una barra de la cocina mirando por la ventana, una ligera lluvia comenzaba a caer distorsionando la vista al exterior, sin palabras la abrace por la espalda sintiéndola relajada, tranquila…mucho…sé lo que significa…

-amor porque no simplemente lloras o te enojas o haces algo…pero no puedes seguir así

-nada es simple-contesto neutra, con el tiempo concluí que ese tono se refiere a él-…llegaron a quererla como a una hija-en cuanto a July es más abierta, acepta que la extraña pero siempre dice que las cosas son como deberían ser y espera que sea feliz

Como otras veces que ha salido el tema pareció sacudirse las ideas y sentimientos en cuanto a ellos, recompuso su semblante y ahora si llego hasta Alba para despertarla…quien recogió rápido las cosas que veía y trató de ocultar que lloro, nadie menciono nada respecto a eso…incluso sus padres muy pocas veces mencionan algo sobre el tema.

-¿te importaría regresar al rato? quisiera…-señalo hacia las escaleras por donde subió su madre luego de que intercambiáramos unas palabras (…que intento sonaran relajadas y hasta felices)

-entiendo-deje un casto beso y la deje a solas con su madre

Esos días que bella desapareció se me olvido que el investigador que contrate seguía buscando a…sus hermanos, dos semanas después simplemente aparecieron en el radar, viven en California USA…según sé siguen ahí; días después intente decírselo a bella pero rápidamente corto mis palabras, lo intente de nuevo como un mes después pero duramente me echo en cara que yo mismo le exigí en su momento que dejara de pensar en el, que dejara de quererlo, que lo alejara de nuestras vidas…estaba furioso igual que ella debe estarlo…no respondió ante esa frase; fue la reacción más fuerte que ha tenido, se volvió hermética y me pidió respetar su decisión…creo que fue un error hacerle caso, es demasiado terca para admitir que ese capítulo sigue abierto, sinceramente no sé si está enojada, lo extraña o lo que la tiene así son sentimientos hacia ella misma.

Deben ser como las diez de la noche y no me ha "llamado" pero mis ganas de verla ya eran demasiadas, tal vez por eso puse más atención a mi destino…y alcance a escuchar una voz familiar con el fondo de una melodía a piano…creo que proviene de su habitación, sin pensarlo desacelere bastante mi paso…

-se llama Sueños en un Bosque Mágico-es Ángel, pero no creo que este ahí, el sonido parece reproducido en algo

-bosque mágico…¿por eso la figura es un hada?-sonó la voz de bella un poco aniñada

Apenas un par de acordes después acelere de nuevo mi paso, para cuando llegue a su habitación bella ya había cerrado rápidamente su portátil donde se reproducía el video…

-¡hola!-sonó sumamente animada pero note como rápida y muy discretamente pasó su mano por el rostro guardando algo en una caja…dentro de un cajón de su escritorio-te estaba esperando-se dio vuelta con un gesto auténticamente feliz pero pude captar el aroma de sus lagrimas-¿qué, no hay beso?-al acercarse a mí con ese puchero tristemente divertido casi me hace olvidar todo lo anterior

-¿qué paso esos días que te fuiste bella?-pregunte al separarnos

-¿otra vez Edward? ya te dije…-soltó entre cansada y consternada saliendo a su terraza

-si de verdad lo hubieras dejado atrás…-de inmediato la seguí-…si ya hubieras cerrado ese tema no preguntaría…pero no lo has hecho-termine señalando hacia su portátil

-no quie…

-ya sé que no quieres hablar de eso, enójate conmigo si quieres…si es lo que necesitas pero no puedo seguir viéndote así

-no sé de que hablas, estoy bien…soy feliz, tu eres el que siempre saca este tema-llego hasta recargarse en el balcón

-porque sé que aun piensas en eso…y te afecta, puedes esconder tus reacciones y emociones de todos los demás…pero no de mi, sé que una parte de ti está mal

Paso un largo minuto en que ninguno dijo o hizo nada…solo la observe removerse casi imperceptiblemente mirando al horizonte…

-en esos días…no paso nada-por fin pronuncio con voz fría

-bella quiero ayudarte pero tienes que permitirme…-solté impaciente

-no paso nada después de eso-esta vez me interrumpió ella

-si no puedes contarme dejare de preguntar pero entonces tienes que…-trate de no sonar exasperado

-Edward-volteo hacia mí poniendo sus dedos en mi boca para callarme-literalmente no paso nada, no hicimos nada, no dijimos nada, ni siquiera nos miramos…cuando termino la ascensión, cada uno tomo su camino-continuo de forma neutra

-¿entonces ese es el problema?¿tú querías hablar con él?¿querías…?

-no-respondió de forma seca

-¿y ahora…quieres hablar con él…verlo?

-Edward esto no se trata de él, bueno al principio si me afecto mucho…y...aaamm...ahora…yo…-pronuncio muy tensa

-está bien que sigas enojada, yo mismo…

-no estoy enojada

-por favor bella tienes que aceptar lo que estas sintiendo

-cuando desperté…y lo vi…-pronuncio perdida en un pensamiento, creo que ignorando mi última frase-se empezó a formar un huracán dentro de mí que intente por todos los medios de suprimir…y lo logre…creo que lo logre más de lo que debería-termino dándome la espalda volviendo a recargarse en el balcón

-no es bueno que reprimas tu enojo-repetí las palabras que él le dijo aquella vez-además…tú mas que nadie tiene el derecho de estar enojada, fue tu vida, tu persona a la que…

-renuncie a ese derecho

-¿de que hablas?

-si paso algo…en la ascensión-susurro en medio de un pesado susurro

-¿qué?-por primera vez sus reacciones se dispararon

-un momento antes…se me dio la oportunidad de escoger si quería seguir con esto…o renunciar-no esperaba eso

-¿qué hubiera pasado si renunciabas?-le di vuelta pero no me miro

-primero me convertiría en una humana completamente normal…y luego en un vampiro, se borraría de mi memoria todo lo que sé sobre lo que soy…y de la de ustedes también, cambiarían sus recuerdos de todos estos años y se crearían unos para mi…una explicación de porque estuve alejada-su mirada se aguo demasiado y no creo que sea por lo que acaba de decir

-ya antes nos habías propuesto cambiar nuestros recuerdos y nos negamos así que no es eso-hable al quedarse callada

-no sabría a quien sería el siguiente, se que debo considerar a todo lo existente…pero solo pude pensar en reneesme y en ti-de nuevo más que contestación pareció pensar en voz alta-que estaría entregando su destino, el mundo que conocen, su vida misma a un completo desconocido…un desconocido del que no estaría segura si podría con esto, si tendría la fuerza necesaria…una fuerza que ustedes me dan-poso su mano en mi mejilla-solo confió en ustedes para algo así pero tampoco los haría enfrentarse a todo lo malo que conlleva; y…también…están mis padres-ahora si corrieron lagrimas por su rostro-jamás lo habrían sido, ellos no tendrían idea de mi ni yo de ellos…todo a nuestro alrededor seria como si jamás hubiéramos sido una familia-termino con voz ahogada-los amo demasiado…a todos

-esas son buenas razones-la abrace para reconfortarla pero se alejo dándome la espalda

-es que…una parte de mi no está segura que lo haya hecho solo por eso-su voz ahora sonó sombría-es demasiado poder Edward, es demasiado tentador…tengo miedo de…que me haya tentado ese día para continuar…de que termine dominándome

-eso no pasara, el que tengas miedo es una confirmación de que tus decisiones fueron nobles y de que nunca te dejaras vencer...si en algun momento llegas a dudar te ayudare, siempre estaré aquí mi bella-conecte nuestras miradas tomando su rostro entre mis manos-todos estaremos aquí para ayudarte, queriéndote, recordándote que ese amor y el que tu nos tienes fueron tus verdaderas motivaciones no otra cosa

Sin una palabra se abrazo a mí, casi aferrándose a que mis palabras fueran la realidad…yo sé que es así…¿cómo ella no puede verlo?...sobre todo en este momento, esta tan asustada de que alguna vez llegara a hacer mal uso de ese poder…eso es un reflejo de su noble corazón

-confía en mi bella-susurre besando su cabello

-siempre-se recargo un poco más relajada en mi pecho

-nos desviamos del tema-me di cuenta que torpemente lo pensé en voz alta hasta que bella se alejo perdiéndose de nuevo en su mente

-si decidía seguir…-pronuncio de forma neutra-…ya no sería una imposición, ya no sería algo que yo no pedí ser, ya no podría verlo como una carga porque aceptaba esas responsabilidades, aceptaba como afectaría a las personas a mi alrededor…todo lo que es y significa ahora lo aceptaba libremente como un deber que yo elegí…como un don…renuncie al derecho de enojarme-me parece que en esa última parte me perdí

-¿porque?

-porque YO elegí seguir, aceptar significo que ya no puedo estar enojada, ya no puedo culpar a alguien más, ya no puedo sentirme culpable conmigo misma; no creí…, no puedo…, no debo permitirme ser tan rencorosa

-¿eso es lo que sientes?

-no…no sé, si pienso en esas cosas…en fondo debe ser así ¿no?-pareció pensar confundida en voz alta-…tal vez tenía el derecho de enojarme pero renuncie a ello al aceptar libremente

-quieres estar enojada

-al principio si…furiosa…pero ahora…ya no tengo idea-su semblante verdaderamente reflejo sus palabras

-dijiste que confías en mi

-si…siempre-saque mi móvil y marque el numero, no sé si sea una buena idea pero me parece que es lo que necesita

-_¿hola?_-la mirada de bella fue indescifrable al escuchar aquella voz del otro lado de la línea

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**Mientras iba escribiendo y se acumulaban las paginas note que no podría cerrar todos los puntos en este cap...bueno...uno mas para quienes querían que todavía no terminara y sorry para quienes ya esperaban el final. **_

_**Gracias, gracias, gracias por todos sus reviews. **__**Espero que les haya gustado, besos y nos leemos luego...**_


	68. Chapter 68

_**De nuevo tuve algunas dificultades para escribir…incluyendo que otra vez mientras escribía sobre los puntos que decidí abarcar se acumulaban y acumulaban paginas, no creí que fuera a hacer tantas, son pocos los puntos por concluir pero note que necesitaban mucho espacio para hacerlo como me gustaría, trate de cortar algunas escenas lo mas que pude pero aun así el cap se alargo más de lo que imagine; además no sabía cómo terminarlo, quien debía contar el final, que escena seria el final…no sé si estuvo bien o me desvié demasiado a otros terrenos. Durante todo este tiempo quise darle cuerda suelta a mi imaginación y escribir una historia para mí pero que también pudiera compartir con ustedes…no me alegra que sea el final…pero de todo corazón espero que les guste.**_

…

…

…

EDWARD

-¿hola?-la mirada de bella fue indescifrable al escuchar aquella voz del otro lado de la línea

-Ángel…

Por un momento no supe que decir, finalmente es una situación en la que solo debe decidir bella, pero sé que si yo no lo hago ahora…

-¿ella está bien?-le tomo solo un segundo pasar de la sorpresa al reconocer mi voz a preocuparse

-sí, te comunico con ella-dije tomando a mi bella de una mejilla para captar su atención, se removió un poco y tomo el móvil

-…soy yo-pronuncio rápido luego de verla mover varias veces los labios sin que saliera sonido

-¿estas bien?-repitió más sereno oyéndose como camino a un lugar más silencioso

-si…aammm…¿cómo están?

-bien, gracias,…July debe estar aun en la escuela

-¿escuela?-susurro muy bajo para sí misma, creo calculando la hora y posible lugar en donde están…¿de verdad no sabe nada de ellos?¿ni siquiera que viven del otro lado del mundo?-sí, la llamare luego…-esa pequeña frase empezó alegre y termino en un susurro-…¿esa…seria una…buena idea?-como siempre en cuanto a su amiga todo es diferente pues sonó triste

-se pondrá muy feliz al escucharte-mi bella mordió su labio nerviosamente temblándole el mentón

Una vez más se quedo callada no sabiendo que decir o no animándose…y Ángel espero silenciosamente a que lo hiciera.

-…siendo yo…es una vergüenza que no encuentre las palabras para…expresarme…-luego de caminar lento y sin rumbo término frente a su escritorio

-se de lo que hablas…pero no siempre se tienen las palabras adecuadas, sobre todo tratándose de algo tan personal, solo queda encontrar la forma de que los demás nos entiendan

-¿acaso no te pedí que dejaras de darme lecciones?-pronuncio bella se forma tranquila casi divertida…pero tensa-esa respuesta es prueba de que tú no tienes esa dificultad

-un golpe de suerte…tengo la mente en blanco

En un momento que bella me miro le hice señas de que me iría (puede que sea mejor darles espacio) pero negó con mirada suplicante, asentí y ella volvió a tratar de seguir con aquellas tensas líneas. Si no me perdí ninguna parte de este capítulo en la vida de mi bella, ésta es la primera vez que se hablan desde…que estuvo dormida, no tengo idea de si se dijeron algo durante aquello de la ascensión. Mi bella, mi bella…¿en que terminara esto?¿habré hecho bien?…no se los resultados…si se tratarán…ni cómo será ese trato pero espero que la haga sentir mejor.

Me había quedado recargado en el balcón viendo a la nada, espero que a última instancia no sea algo malo…claro que eso me lo dirá ella…

-eso fue…-sentir a mi bella abrazándome me hizo dar cuenta que termine perdiéndome en mis pensamientos…sin darme cuenta que la llamada termino-…muy…raro…e incomodo-sus palabras lo reflejaron

-¿prefieres que no le hubiera llamado?-pregunte abrazándola frente a frente

-creo que estuvo bien que lo hicieras-respondió alzando los hombros

La abrace más fuertemente guardando silencio…quisiera tener las palabras indicadas que puedan ayudarla…desearía saber qué es exactamente lo que debo hacer para ayudarla…

-¿no vas a hablarle a July?-rompí el silencio luego de un rato

-debe seguir en la escuela-se puso de puntas y me dio un suave beso-…gracias…un día seguramente lo diré con más entusiasmo…gracias-se removió un poco incomoda al pronunciar de nuevo esa corta palabra…solo volví a abrazarla y besarla tratando de transmitirle todo mi apoyo

BELLA POV

Al tener que apaciguar mi interior no me di la oportunidad real de saber si ya había pasado esa etapa. Se supone que no debo dejarme envolver por este tipo de cosas…pero sería lógico, sabiendo que mi familia estuvo triste y sufrió todos esos años…no importa cuántos argumentos en defensa haya mis sentimientos estarían justificados, es inevitable esa forma de sentir…o en mi caso solo de pensar.

Sinceramente yo no importo, yo no supe nada estos años…yo fui feliz, tuve una vida maravillosa al lado de una familia que me ama y yo a ellos…a veces me pregunto porque sigo pensando en eso si parece que Edward y nuestra hija ya lo dejaron atrás, si él incluso averiguo sus datos para que por lo menos habláramos; y mi hija…ella desde un principio dejo el tema de él en paz, reneesme trae más a colación a July…mi hermanita…me cuesta tanto escuchar de ella y no llorar…ya pasaron seis meses ¿por qué yo no puedo dar vuelta a la pagina?

Edward me pregunto si confió en el ¿enserio tiene que hacerlo?...confió tanto en él que por fin me enfrentare a este capítulo en mi vida, un capitulo que empañaba la felicidad en que he vivido estos meses…una felicidad que termine de comprobar para mis padres también esta empañada al ver los ríos de lagrimas secas atravesando el rostro de mama; en ocasiones alcance a notar sus ojos hinchados al despertar o al regresar de trabajar, en cuanto a papa…bueno el lo maneja de otra forma pero igual se nota, trate de convencerme que no tenía que ver…pero lo sabia…se cuanto los quieren…ellos también son sus hijos…sobretodo él…

Fue Edward quien dio el paso para terminar con esto…sabia de ante mano que era lo más razonable, lo más sano, pero no pude hacerlo por mí misma. Por otro lado hubo un momento en que supuse lo detendría o cortaría la llamada…pero no lo hice ¿por qué?¿porque tengo pensamientos tan contradictorios? la lógica y el corazón no se llevan, me repitió tantas veces que armonizara esos dos conceptos para tomar un buen camino pero no lo he logrado; no quiero sonar soberbia pero…al final…reconozco que escogerme fue una buena decisión, me siento fuerte y no arrogante al declarar que mi naturaleza no es oscura, y si alguna vez llegara a tentarme luchare con todo mi ser para no caer…tengo a Edward…a nuestra hija, ellos son mi más grande motivación…pero…¿acaso es justo perdonar tanto dolor?...y por otro lado…¿tantos deben seguir sufriendo por mi indecisión…por mi rencor?

.

Incómoda fue la palabra que se me vino a la mente durante esa llamada…no sabía que decir…no sabía que sentir…ni siquiera que pensar.

…

-creo que tengo miedo-pronuncie recostada lado a lado mirándonos, cambiamos de tema en este rato pero las palabras salieron sin pensarlo de mis labios

-¿a qué?-Edward pregunto besando suavemente nuestros dedos entrelazados

-no lo sé, simplemente tengo miedo

-¿de ti?¿de cómo reacciones?-entendió perfectamente mi súbito cambio de tema

-pues…-ahora que escucho de sus labios esa misma pregunta que me hice durante meses y me doy cuenta de que…-…no

-¿de lo que sientas?¿de que salgas lastimada?

-no-respondí eso más rápido

-¿Nessy…o yo?¿o de que si intentas arreglar las cosas y no funciona tus padres sufrirán?

-si-debe ser eso, por supuesto que ellos me preocupan…-…todos me preocupan

-y mi me preocupas tu-me di cuenta de que lo dije en voz alta al escuchar su respuesta-me preocupas mucho

-tú a mí, yo a ti…¿no te molestan los círculos viciosos?

-depende, hay buenos círculos viciosos-sonreímos tranquilamente siendo ahora yo quien besara nuestras manos entrelazadas

-creo que…ya es tiempo de llamar a July-más que nada pensé en voz alta

-me parece que si…-se levanto sobre el codo acercándose a dejar un tierno beso-necesitaras privacidad, nos vemos luego

-gracias

No hubiera querido que se fuera…pero creo que así es mejor, de verdad que quiero hablar con July aunque espero que con ella no se sienta tan incomodo y extraño.

Luego de que viera la excelsa figura de mi esposo desaparecer por mi terraza me tome un minuto más respirando profunda y apaciblemente…

-¿hola?-abrí la boca para decir algo pero el sonido no salió…me asaltaron varias ideas…dudas-…¿hola?

-July…-un jadeo sorprendido me hizo guardar silencio

-¿b-bella?

-aamm…si

-¡bella!-su voz tan alegre me doblo el corazón ¿aun somos amigas?¿aun somos hermanas?

-hola…

-¡bella, bella, bella! me alegra tanto escuchar tu voz, con lo de esos días…, me dijo que estabas bien pero en el fondo siempre quise escucharlo de ti, ¡oh! bella qué bueno que me llamas te extrañaba tanto y…-de un momento a otro se detuvo, iba a preguntar pero me gano la palabra-¿es por algo malo?-su tono fue más que serio

-no…no es por algo malo, yo…quería…hablar contigo, si tu quieres…o puedes, me dijo que estabas en la escuela

-¡claro que quiero hablar contigo! y...¿hablaste con Ángel?

-sí, hace un par de horas

-¿van a seguir hablando?¿van a verse?-…y por lo tanto ella

-aun no sabemos, fue la primera vez que hablamos en meses y no tuvimos la oportunidad de hacerlo bien…estaba trabajando ¿no?-le di la excusa menos importante en nuestra situación

-sí, sigue estudiando y trabajando, es muy dedicado y aun así…-termino en un cariñoso suspiro

-¿siguen juntos?-no se me había ocurrido la posibilidad de que ya no fueran pareja, por su voz y como han transcurrido las cosas supuse que están bien pero quise corroborarlo

-sí claro que seguimos juntos…bueno no juntos _juntos _pero si juntos

-¿como?-pregunte divertida

-vivimos en el mismo edificio, en el mismo piso…pero en apartamentos separados-me causo un poco de gracia-¡no te rías!-su voz falsamente molesta volvió mi risita carcajadas

-es que…bueno…-trate de moderar mi voz

-si si ya se-ahora fue ella quien rio un poco-pasamos todo el tiempo posible juntos pero oficialmente cada uno vive en su apartamento

-aahh…ahora entiendo y…estoy casi en las mismas, Edward compro una casa para nosotros

-¡¿enserio?!

-si, pero igual…oficialmente cada uno vive en su casa, de hecho mis papas no saben de eso, ya de por si están algo agitados porque creen que vamos a casarnos

-¿y se van a casar?

-no…bueno si…con el tiempo veremos

.

Al tomar el teléfono para llamarla estaba realmente preocupada, quiero mucho a July pero ella se fue a hacer su vida a otro país, sin hablarnos, sin saber nada de la otra, por supuesto tiene nuevas amigas y precisamente por eso no sabía qué pensaría si le llamara…pero no fue así, ni siquiera hubo un poco de tención, fue como si hubiéramos hablado apenas ayer, siempre es tan alegre, tan positiva…a pesar de todo por lo que ha tenido que pasar…y no ha sido nada fácil.

Nos pasamos toda la noche hablando, tocamos cientos de temas…incluyendo mis padres, estoy segura de que a ella también se le escaparon unas cuantas lagrimas a pesar de que no le dije cómo han estado, solo que la extrañan mucho.

…

-bella-escuche una gentil voz en medio de mi inconsciencia

-¿mama?-pronuncie con voz patosa y con sueño

-lamento despertarte pero tengo que salir; cariño…no estás mal por lo de ayer ¿cierto?-sonó muy preocupada al besar mi mano-se que debió ser una decisión muy difícil la que tomaron, lo entiendo…pero a veces me gana un poquito la nostalgia-trató de que no se le quebrara la voz pero con mi mejor oído lo note perfectamente

-fue muy difícil…ha sido difícil-también trate de sonar tranquila-…no te preocupes mama, a veces a mí también me gana la nostalgia-la abrace cariñosamente besando su mejilla-¿y a dónde vas?¿a la agencia?

Cambie de tema para no deprimirnos, mama se fue y baje un rato para estar con papa pero al poco rato el también salió…a lo que obvio, fui a los brazos de mi esposo. Llegue por medio de un espejo a su habitación y literalmente corrí hasta él…

-¡gracias!-estaba en su escritorio y me senté a horcadas en el-¡gracias!-le di unos besos por todo el rostro-¡gracias!-mas besos-¡gracias!-llegue a sus labios y terminamos en una exquisita danza con nuestras leguas

-"no sé que hice pero lo hare más seguido"-su voz sonó sumamente grave al tomarme y llevarnos a su cama

Nuestros besos…nuestras caricias nos estaban llevando a otro universo casi haciéndonos olvidar en donde estamos…y quienes más están aquí…

-"sabes a que me refiero"-le comunique bajando la intensidad y desenredando mis piernas de su cintura-…nos pasamos casi toda la madrugada hablando-le dije muy feliz luego de recuperar el aliento

-me alegra mucho amor-susurro contra mi cuello-"supongo que te sientes mejor"-agrego dejando unos cuantos besos mas

-"de hecho sí, me siento muy bien de que hayamos hablado, la extrañaba…claro que la extrañaba…pero no sabía cuánto hasta ahora"-no quise cambiar el ambiente pero me entristecí

-"es lógico, es prácticamente tu hermana"-me conmovieron aun mas sus muy acertadas palabras

-¿qué haría sin ti?-tome su rostro entre mis manos y lo bese tiernamente, no respondió nada…solo me abrazo fuerte

Pasamos un rato abrazados, pero terminamos bajando con los demás; Rose estaba más que ansiosa por mostrarnos algunas cosas que había aprendido acerca de su don…pasamos gran parte de la tarde en esto…

-"¿controlando la situación?"-Edward llego a sentarse al lado mío en un escalón

-"no lo necesita, como vez rose es capaz de controlarse por sí misma"-conteste acurrucándome en su hombro-"solo los miro…me gusta ver a nuestra familia"-me abrazo mas fuerte al decirlo

-"supongo que es por la misma razón que yo no puedo dejar de verte"-se acerco a besarme y por la posición en la que estábamos sus labios recaerían en medio de mi frente así que me moví extrañándolo un poco

-"los besos en el centro de la frente son tradicionalmente muestra de cariño…aamm…"

-"paternal"-termino por mí con un gesto extraño

-"no sé porque me acorde de eso ahora"-fue un comentario más para mi, note que por un momento se perdió en un pensamiento

-"afortunadamente yo tengo el resto de ti para besarte"-me recargo un poco en la escalera y bajo sus labios por mi cuello

-¡hey! están en público-esta vez fue Alice quien hizo un comentario al respecto…obviamente haciendo reír a todos

-¿qué hora es?-me pregunte en voz alta cuando mi querido Edward se alejo de mi-…mmm…ya es hora

-¿hora de qué?-rayos se me escapo eso ultimo en voz alta

-voy a salir esta noche-respondí tratando con todas mis fuerzas de no sonar incomoda o…o…, solo trate de sonar tranquila

-"¿algo malo?"-Edward tomo mi mano y la beso ¿se habrá dado cuenta de mis pensamientos?

-"no"-respuesta simple y…espero que sincera

Me despedí sin prisa de los demás y le pedí a Edward que me llevara a casa…

-¿vas a ir a verlos?-soltó poco antes de llegar aminorando la velocidad del auto

-aahh…-¿como lo supo?-…¿qué?

-¿enserio bella? después de toda nuestra historia ¿crees que no te conozco?

Me removí un poco no tanto porque sepa mis pensamientos sino por creer que podía ocultárselos y el hecho de hacerlo…no debería, no con él…no referente a estos temas.

-lo siento

-sé que hay cosas que no puedes decirme pero no trates de esconderte de mí-tomo mi barbilla y me hizo mirarlo, su ojos fueron gentiles…comprensivos…y preocupados-no trates de esconderme que te sientes mal

-no estoy…precisamente mal, siento…incertidumbre

-es lógico cuando se vuelve a ver personas que nos importan-una vez más trate de no pensar en lo mal que pasaron estos años…no les gusta-quieres hacer esto sola o…

-mas que querer…_necesito_ hacerlo sola-respondí a las puertas del fraccionamiento-esperare a que lleguen mis padres y…me iré un rato después

-avísame cuando regreses

-si-baje del auto sonriendo medianamente haciéndole saber la realidad dentro de mí

…

…

-¿vas a irte mucho?-pregunto papa preparándose un café

-espero que solo unas horas, regresare en la madrugada así que…-rodee la isla de la cocina y di un beso en su mejilla-hasta mañana

-antes de que te vayas-me tomo de la mano asegurándose que mama no estuviera cerca-me entere de lo de ayer…

-sé que esta triste y…-comente con una sensación en el estomago pero me interrumpió

-yo sé como esta ella…quiero saber cómo estas tu

-bien…bueno no bien sino…manejándolo, como desde el primer día-conteste sin mucho animo

-eso no suena precisamente como algo bueno-la mirada preocupada de mis padres lograba traspasar mi máscara que debería ser impenetrable

-te aseguro que trabajo en eso-mi voz sonó un poquito afectada…y creo que ese hecho lo tranquilizo un poco

Termine de despedirme y fui al cuarto de espejos…July me había contado donde viven así que solo me concentre en encontrar un buen lugar donde aparecer allá…salí en un callejón y afortunadamente parece que nadie me vio.

Me tomo unos minutos llegar al lugar…me quede un poco alejada, viendo el edificio…por la hora posiblemente ella ya esté ahí pero me parece que debo hablar primero con él.

.

No quise llamarlo…preferí quedarme aquí sentada pensando nuevamente en todo, haciéndome las mismas preguntas y sacando casi las mismas conclusiones. Estando en medio de mis pensamientos sentí su presencia acercarse un poco rápido, gire mi vista y lo vi manejando como sin nada…solo unos segundos después frunció el ceño y casi provoca un accidente al detenerse bruscamente…

-bella-susurro de forma extraña bajándose

-creo que deberías llegar-señale hacia su edificio a unos pasos de que llegara hasta mi

-¿entraste?-pregunto no muy convencido

-no, creo que…,¿podemos hablar?-ahora señale el lado contrario

-me parece lo mejor, vamos, le avisare que voy a tardar-asentí y caminamos a su auto

Maldición si antes tenía esa sensación extraña en el estomago…ahora…¡aajj!, tomo su móvil, escribió una línea y arranco de nuevo…

-¿en qué tipo de lugar quieres hablar?-pregunto reservado y se porque…un lugar público donde no pueda causar desastres sería una buena idea aunque uno solitario seria menos dañino…por otro lado…estoy pensando que algo malo pasara ¿así será?

-no se…un lugar tranquilo, donde podamos hablar de cualquier tema sin que crean que estamos dementes…o escribimos el guion de una película-escuche como casi le divirtió mi comentario

Nos detuvimos en un parque…caminamos sin hablar…sin mirarnos…hasta que nos sentamos en una banquita un poco alejada…

-¿por qué no has dicho algo?-casi susurre luego de no sé cuánto de mantenernos en silencio

-tú eres quien vino a que habláramos

-¿no tienes nada que decir?

-lo que se me ocurre te lo dije muchas veces…-contesto serio removiéndose casi imperceptiblemente-…quiero y debo hacerlo de nuevo pero ahora escuchare lo que tú quieras decirme-pero yo de nuevo estaba en blanco

-…¿crees que es justo que haya resultado así?...que luego de cuanto me cuidaste, de lo que hiciste por nosotros simplemente…¿las cosas acabaran así? y July…casi acababa de perder a lo único que conoció como familia…le ofrecemos unirse a la nuestra, pertenecer a una verdadera familia…y luego le salimos con esto-tome la punta de mi manga y la retorcí nerviosamente aguantando las ganas de llorar-y no se diga de mis padres…tratan de ocultarlo pero lo noto…mama se quedo dormida de lo mucho que lloró y sé que ha pasado varias veces…los extrañan-mis ojos se aguaron tanto que apenas podía ver-…yo…yo también los extraño

Susurre abrazándome a mis rodillas llorando finalmente por este hecho…los extraño…a los dos…a él…lo acepto, es y me doy cuenta que sigue siendo muy importante en mi vida. Es cierto que creó una tormenta…y que esa terrible tempestad hizo que una familia perdiera a un ser querido…pero trató de darles esperanza a pesar de que estaba prohibido que supieran algo, trato y logro que ese ser querido fuera feliz…la cuido hasta que pudo reunirse de nuevo con su familia…le dio unos nuevos increíbles padres; sus motivos no son justificables pero entendibles, los acepto…mi familia también…llego la hora dejarlo atrás, de nuevo estoy junto a Edward, junto a nuestra hija, con mis hermanos, con todos mis padres…solo me faltan ellos…ellos que son humanos…

-…no quiero seguir desperdiciando tiempo, no estarán aquí por siempre, los extraño…son mi familia…

Seguía con mi rostro enterrado en mis rodillas, abrazando fuertemente mis piernas y llorando como una niña pequeña…desde que recupere mis recuerdos me negué a llorar por algo más que no fuera felicidad…

En un momento sentí un muy ligero tacto en mis tensos dedos…hubiera imaginado que lo apartaría, que en cambio todo el dolor y enojo al fin brotaría y me desquitaría con el…pero no…fue casi como si lo estuviera esperando, que me tomara de la mano y dijera que todo estaría bien…posiblemente porque es el único con quien no tengo el profundo instinto de proteger, él siempre fue mi maestro, el que evitaba que alguien nos dañara…o yo misma lo hiciera, el que tenia las respuestas de las cosas más extrañas y complicadas de mi ser, no es que haga menos el cariño y trabajo de mis padres en mí, me refiero solo a esta especifica parte de mi vida, una especifica parte que solo él ha experimentado en carne propia…

-¿ustedes…aun…quisieran…que seamos…?-mi nublada vista apenas me permitió corroborar que yo misma fui quien tenía tomada su mano, tal vez un poco más fuerte de lo que debía pero no protesto

-bella-su voz me hizo aflojar mi agarre, no estaba segura si era por esto o por el espectáculo que debo ser en este momento-…tu y July son hermanas-continuo al aclararse la voz-tu misma hablaste con ella y sabes que ese cariño aun está presente, ella entiende que debió ser algo muy serio para que las cosas pasaran de esta forma, va estar más que encantada si ya no pierden contacto-me sentí sonreír por primera vez desde que llegue-y…en cuanto a mí…llegue a quererte mucho bella, eres una niña asombrosa, siempre voy a quererte-casi sonrío de nuevo al escucharlo llamarme niña-…no importa si hubiera sido diferente-ahora fue él quien apretó un poco mi mano-eso no cambiara, siempre voy a quererte…no sabes cuánto lo siento-en cuanto oí esa última frase me aleje un poco, no quiero que lo repita, ya me ha pedido perdón un millón de veces

-si lo sé-sonreí medianamente tratando de despejarme-siendo así…¿crees que estaría bien si…?-señale en dirección a sus departamentos

-será una grandiosa sorpresa-caballerosamente me ayudo a ponerme de pie y caminamos a su auto con un aire diferente al venir

.

-¿crees que algún día será como antes?

-…no, pero eso no tiene que ser algo malo…¿por qué?¿te gustaría que las cosas fueran como antes?

-…me gustaría que pudiéramos encontrar un punto en el cual estar tranquilos, llevarnos bien…ser felices…como una familia, aunque no estemos precisamente juntos…

-en cuanto a eso…-su voz sonó reservada y lo interrumpí

-entiendo que ya habrán hecho su vida aquí y sé que aun hay cosas que resolver por parte de los dos y cada quien desde su punto de vista-lo mire con seriedad, no espero que todo vuelva a lo de antes aunque si me gustaría que vivieran cerca…por mis papas, a mí las distancias no me afectan-por ahora solo…vivamos el momento-termine diciendo mas para mí misma

Me devolvió una sonrisa asintiendo y emprendimos el camino para ir por fin a saludar a mi hermanita…

.

-de seguro voy a llorar-rio de mi refunfuño al salir del elevador

-pero es por algo bueno

-si-conteste llegando a su puerta-me parece gracioso que vivan uno enfrente del otro…y que toques el timbre para entrar a su apartamento

-sabes que soy del pensamiento de que…

-si si si, ya se-claro que ha tenido "amigas" pero con una chica como July, una mujer para compartir sus vidas es diferente…aun así ciertas cosas me siguen pareciendo anticuadas de su parte

-_¡amour!_ qué bueno que lleg…-su frase y casi abrazo se detuvieron en seco al desviar su mirada hacia mi-¡bella!-de inmediato se arrojo a abrazarme

-July

Devolví el abrazo sintiendo el cariño que desde el principio me brindo una gran amiga…y que después de todo lo que compartimos una de la vida de la otra terminamos haciéndonos hermanas…mi hermanita…mi hermanita…

-cuanto te extrañe

Como pensé las lágrimas resbalaron a ríos por mis ojos…de las dos, no me di cuenta el momento en que llegamos al sofá y nos sentamos abrazadas…llorando…pensando en todo…

-¿qué va a suceder bella?-fue la primera en pronunciar algo

-como te dije ayer…las cosas cambiaron, ya no es necesario que sigamos así, pero en cuanto a que va a pasar…eso tienes que hablarlo con…-voltee a nuestro alrededor pero estábamos solas

-se fue a su departamento en cuanto entramos-inevitablemente sonreí ante el hecho-ustedes…¿hablaron?…es decir…cualquier problema que tuvieran ¿lo arreglaron?

-¿problema?

-vamos bella, los conozco lo suficiente a los dos como para saber que algo malo paso…entre ustedes, y que si no fue la causa de todo esto al menos tiene un poco que ver

-no sé porque me sorprende…tienes razón, nos conoces a los dos-más que nada pensé en voz alta- y…si hubo algo que ocasiono esto…de hecho fueron varias cosas…pero es cierto que…-señale en su dirección y a mi-en eso estamos…tratamos de solucionar las cosas, por el momento hablamos…y espero que sigamos hablando

-me alegro por los dos, prácticamente viví con ustedes casi dos años, se cuanto lo quieres y él a ti…son hermanos…todo este tiempo tuve la esperanza de que ese lazo no estuviera perdido-sus palabras me causaron nuevas lagrimas

Como por teléfono volvimos a pasar lo que quedaba de la tarde hablando, la ayude a hacer la cena y los tres compartimos ese momento tranquilos, casi como antes.

.

-¿dónde te estás quedando?-sonreímos tenuemente ante su comentario-si quieres puedes quedarte aquí

-no me estoy quedando en ningún lado…no preguntes-como en el pasado solo sonrió sin darle mucha importancia-¿nos hablamos después?

-claro-respondió abrazándonos efusivamente

-seguimos en contacto-esta vez lo mire a él solo haciendo un ademan con la mano

-hasta luego bella

Terminamos de despedirnos y salí rumbo al callejón…después de todo parece un buen lugar para viajar. Al salir del cuarto de espejos en mi casa vi que ya es de mañana…

-me cuesta trabajo no preguntar _'¿acabas de llegar?'_-papa alcanzo a verme desde su sofá frente a la chimenea

-acabas de hacerlo-respondí divertida sentándome en el sofá a su lado luego de saludarlo-y como supones…si, acabo de llegar-me señale usando la misma ropa de ayer

-¿todo bien?

-si-respondí con sinceridad, no resolvimos totalmente las cosas pero fue algo bueno…algo que debía pasar-¿cuándo tomaran vacaciones?

-sabes que en temporadas de celebraciones…

-aun así deberían-lo interrumpí casi reprendiéndolo

-veremos-respondió con esa tranquila sonrisa que solo un padre regala a sus hijos

-…recuerdo aquel accidente, donde hubo una explosión en un edificio

-íbamos de vuelta a casa-por supuesto se desconcertó un poco-casi estabas dormida cuando estallo, algunos escombros alcanzaron nuestro auto…afortunadamente solo chocamos sin sufrir lesiones mayores

-luego de eso cualquier pequeño sonido me asustaba mucho-pensé en voz alta recordando esos días-solo podía dormir cuando me estrechabas muy fuerte-en ese tiempo ninguna palabra me ayudaba, solo el abrazo de mis padres lograba calmarme-…pasaron semanas para que eso cambiara

-¿sucede algo malo?-pregunto preocupado

-no…no quería preocuparte lo siento-me acerque a abrazarlo sentándome en el reposabrazos del sofá-solo recordé uno de los muchos momentos en que no se que hubiera hecho si no te tuviera…o a mama

-¡mj! ¿melancolía?-pronuncio más calmado mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados

-¡aajjj! la época-conteste dramáticamente haciéndonos reír-voy a mi habitación, necesito una ducha y dormir

-entonces nos vemos hasta la tarde

…

…

…

_**Este es más o menos el tamaño del cap que he estado manejando últimamente, como ven no pude terminarlo aquí, quise juntar todo el texto pero creí que se vería mejor por separado…y no tendrán que esperar…aquí esta…**_


	69. Chapter 69

_**No olviden que es capitulo doble, empiecen del el cap 68**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

EDWARD POV

Durante toda la noche tuve ganas de comunicarme con bella ¿ella siente incertidumbre?...yo miedo ¿y si hice mal?¿y si se seguía negando a encarar esto para protegerse?¿si esto terminara lastimándola?

.

-"¿quieres hablar?"-pregunto Jasper mentalmente, bella arreglo que solo yo escuche los pensamientos de la familia…si ellos quieren, en parte es gratificante

-¿tan mal?-susurre lo más bajo que pude, basto una mueca de su parte para responder-no es nada-agregue restándole importancia

…

Tenía unas horas de que había amanecido cuando por fin bella se comunico, le pedí vernos en nuestra casa…

-¿cómo te fue?-pregunte luego de un beso

-bien…mejor de lo que imagine-su gesto tenía algo que no pude descifrar-creí que…que al momento de verlo…o hablarle…o…, solo creí que a pesar de que no debía estar enojada…explotaría

-¿y qué paso?

-llore-esta vez se reflejaron sus sentimientos

-tristeza-acaricie tiernamente su mejilla y ella mordió su labio nerviosamente

-los extrañaba…a los dos-susurro bajando la mirada y escondiendo sus manos entre sus rodillas

-no te sientas mal por extrañarlo-tome su barbilla y conecte nuestras miradas

-es que…aun me parece que…, aun…aun…-no podía expresarse

-lo sé amor…lo sé-la abrace sabiendo a que se refería, era de esperarse que las cosas no fueran como antes, al menos con él, y a pesar de que me dijo que no puede enojarse…eso no quiere decir que en el fondo no quiera, espero que encuentre la forma de manejarse

-July estaba muy feliz de verme, nos abrazamos como sin nada en cuanto nos vimos, fue como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado

-por algo son hermanas…no importa cuánto tiempo pase, era lógico que resultara así

Sonrió hermosamente por primera vez, en cuanto a July sabía que sería así, se quieren demasiado, es su _hermanita_ como ella le dice.

.

Hablamos un rato y terminamos yendo a mi casa…a pesar de que le pedí quedarse a dormir, no lo ha hecho en más de veinticuatro horas, está cansada pero es tan terca…

-aun no me decido entre un estuche de dos copas de cava gravadas o sus escudos familiares gravados en relieve-Nessy estaba recostada en las piernas de bella contándole sobre lo que quería regalarle a sus padres para navidad

-ya les dije que no tienen que darnos nada…pero lo que elijas estará bien-respondió con los ojos cerrados acariciándole el cabello…e intentando no quedarse dormida

Nuestra hija se dio cuenta y sonrió tomando su mano…y mirándola, me conto que las pocas veces que ha podido lo hace, se queda un rato mirándola dormir; de primero le parecía interesante ya que (con excepción de su transformación) nunca la había visto dormir realmente…y en parte, al igual que yo, solo la mira para saber que está aquí, que realmente está de nuevo con nosotros.

…

En estas dos semanas bella ha hablado varias veces con sus hermanos y ha ido a verlos en un par de ocasiones sin que nadie más lo sepa (excepto yo y Nessy); solo esa primera vez estuve cerca durante sus conversaciones pero siempre me cuenta después, la escucho más relajada…aunque sé que aun hay algo.

..

-¿crees que a la larga esto sea bueno?-pregunto bella nerviosa y preocupada esperando que el avión aterrice

-si amor, tanto tu como tus padres los extrañan…y ellos a ustedes, lo demás ira cayendo en su lugar con el tiempo

-espero que así sea…¿que haría sin ti?-se recargo en mi hombro abrazándonos más estrechamente

.

-¡bella!-July corrió a abrazarla en cuanto cruzaron la puerta de llegada

Me distrajo de este encuentro la persona que se quedo atrás…Ángel; ahora veo de lo que hablaba bella, puedo decir que ya di vuelta a la página pero es diferente teniendo frente a mí a la persona que la alejo de mi dieciocho años…¿podre con esto?¿podre aceptar que estén en contacto?...algo que yo suscite. Tenía mis ojos clavados en él pensando en todo esto hasta que una hermosa y cantarina risa sonó a mi lado, voltee a mirar y note la enorme sonrisa en el rostro de mi esposa…haciendo que todas esas preguntas desaparecieran casi por arte de magia…sí…seguiré adelante, estos años dolieron…fueron horribles, pero volver a saber de ella empezó a sanar el dolor, cuando la abrace de nuevo, cuando nos besamos de nuevo…al sentir que nuestro amor seguía aquí…sí…hare esto y cualquier otra cosa por verla feliz, haciendo mi felicidad misma…

-hola Edward-la voz de July me saco de mis pensamientos

-July, que bueno volver a verte-me acerque a saludarla con un abrazo

-es genial que hayan podido venir con tan poca anticipación-esta vez bella se dirigió a Ángel saludándolo con pequeño movimiento de la mano

-no hubo mayor inconveniente bella y por el contrario agradecemos la invitación

-vamos por el equipaje

July tomo del brazo a bella pero antes de emprender el camino nos vio de reojo, regrese mi mirada a él y me veía sin ningún gesto en especifico…como esperando a que yo dijera algo…solo asentí tranquilamente y emprendí el camino también, pude que de vuelta a la pagina pero eso nos hace amigos…apenas conocidos…y después de este tiempo, después de mis interminables cavilaciones, después de ver a bella tan feliz…simplemente no tengo nada que decir.

Fuimos a la antigua casa de July en un ambiente tranquilo a pesar de que casi las únicas que hablaron son ellas…

.

-¿entonces están de acuerdo?-pregunto bella abrazada a mi

-a mi me encanta la idea-July casi salto de la emoción, ella y Alice se parecen bastante

-¿y tú?-esta vez se dirigió a Ángel, este la miro detenidamente unos segundos y asintió lentamente

-genial, entonces nos vemos mañana

Nos despedimos y ya de camino a casa me gano la curiosidad…

-¿ustedes hablan mentalmente otra vez?-dije tranquilo…curioso

-no-escuche un tono extraño en su voz-¿por qué?

-curiosidad…por cómo te miro antes de responder

-tiene las mismas dudas que yo…pero es más decidido

-tú también lo eres

-aun así tu tuviste que llamar y darme la fuerza para empezar a solucionar esto-iba a responderle algo pero me interrumpió al darse cuenta-por favor dejémoslo así-asentí ante su gesto

…

A bella se le ocurrió que como una sorpresa para sus padres no avisarles (ni a nadie más que nosotros) que July y Ángel estaban aquí…sino hasta ahora…la cena de navidad.

Teníamos un par de horas celebrando cuando bella recibió un mensaje…

-¿adónde va?-pregunto rose en un susurro muy bajo viendo como salió por la puerta principal

-a recibir unos invitados-conteste en voz normal, al estar lejos de los padres de bella no escucharon…pero quienes sí voltearon curiosos

-¿quiénes?

-quienes faltaban en esta celebración-Nessy contesto en un susurro mirándome con una leve sonrisa desde donde estaba

En cuanto el auto aparco frente a la casa, todos pusieron atención por los misteriosos invitados…sorprendiéndose sobre todo al reconocerlos…

-¿mama?¿papa?-se quedaron en el recibidor mientras bella los anunciaba-les tengo una sorpresa, es como un regalo…un regalo en que Edward tuvo mucho que ver-bella me sonrió hermosamente al abrazarnos, note como algunos en nuestra familia me miraron extrañados ante eso ultimo…que precisamente yo haya tenido que ver en que volvieran…

-¿estás embarazada?-la pregunta de Leo hizo que bella lo mirara asombrada y luego se soltara a reír

-no-respondió en medio de esa maravillosa risa-no estoy embarazada-todos la seguimos con ligeras risas-es otra cosa…¡chicos!

En cuanto aparecieron frente a todos de inmediato sus padres soltaron expresiones de asombro…

-no somos un lindo y tierno bebe pero…-July fue la primera en decir algo

-¡mis niños!-pero alba la interrumpió corriendo a abrazarlos

-hijo…pelusa-Leo susurro caminando más lento, viéndolos detenidamente hasta que también se unió al abrazo

-están aquí, están aquí-Alba no paraba de abrazarlos y mirarlos, nuestra familia les dio espacio y yo me concentre en mi bella tomando fuertemente mi brazo…tratando de que las lagrimas no escaparan de sus ojos-…mis bebes-agrego pidiendo que bella se les uniera, camino hasta ellos y una vez que llego ya no aguanto más y las lagrimas corrieron por su rostro

-"supongo que las cosas están bien"-casi me asusto el pensamiento de emmett-"¿tu…lo trajiste?"

-tuve algo que ver en eso-susurre lo más bajo que me fue posible mirándolo-…sean amables-esta vez pedí al resto, asintieron sin presión alguna y mas al notar tan feliz a Nessy…de ver lo feliz que esta bella

Cuando deshicieron el brazo voltearon a disculparse de que se hayan encerrado en su mundo, por supuesto todos entendimos la situación; me sorprendió un poco que Alba se acercara a abrazarme y agradecerme por lo que bella le dijo, aprecio a los padres de bella…me agrada verlos felices al igual que a ella.

Todos saludaron amablemente a los nuevos invitados, por ir con ella a la escuela con July les era fácil convivir, con el nunca tuvimos un trato real, solo Nessy y yo lo vimos un poco más seguido y la mayoría de las veces eran frases cortas, casi siempre un saludo y despedida…puede que por eso el se quedo con los padres de bella, Carlisle y Esme mientras los demás nos apartamos ligeramente…

-pero después de todo un nieto sería un buen regalo ¿o no leo?-bella hablaba de Alice y July juntas como un terremoto durante un huracán…y tiene razón

-si si si, y que sea niño, un mini Edward-Alice aplaudía sumamente entusiasmada-después de todo niña ya tuvieron-susurro es ultimo bastante bajo pero que bella pudiera escucharla

-un bebe siempre es un gran regalo-por fin contesto Leo

-pero como parece que la mas entusiasmada es July debería ser ella quien les de ese nieto ¿no crees?-intervino bella mirándola y esta contesto sacándole la legua

Desde que vimos aquella plática en la mente de bella el resto de la familia supo un poco más de la historia, pero reconocieron que si nosotros habíamos intervenido en esto ellos ayudarían, mi bella se ve sumamente feliz de que pasara la tención del principio y todo se volviera más relajado.

-¿tu entrenaste personalmente a mama?-al momento de la cena obviamente solo se sentaron a la mesa los que comen…y creo que ahora entiendo porque Nessy deliberadamente se sentó al lado de Ángel-ella es muy fuerte y según tu no ¿o lo eras antes?

-no fui yo personalmente-su comentario lo tomo por sorpresa, pero contesto tranquilamente-solo supervisaba el entrenamiento

Nessy continuo haciéndole varias preguntas en voz baja para que no escucharan los que no debían. Durante el proceso bella se quedo muy callada, con excepción de cuando tenía que responder algo los demás…trate de poner atención a la plática que mantenían los que nos apartamos pero mi vista y oídos se negaban a quitar la atención de esa mesa.

Cuando Ángel le conto a Nessy la primera vez que bella viajo por un espejo ella puso ese gesto que le he venido notando pero no logro descifrar el porqué…

-¿y no te dio miedo?-susurro Nessy

-¿por qué iba a darme miedo?...-bella respondió con voz neutra-…sabía que él nunca…me…

-no tomes eso

La seriedad en la voz de Ángel llamo mi atención a la copa que bella llevaba a sus labios, es agua pero desde el fondo aparecieron una especie de tallos de un fluido obscuro, bella se le quedo mirando unos segundos desconcertada…y luego afectada…

-¿sucede algo?-Nessy pregunto en un bajo susurro pero no le contesto

-"¿qué pasa amor?"-pregunte de forma mental y tampoco me respondió

-bella ¿todo está bien?-la voz de Alba logro atraer su atención

-sí…lo lamento pero tengo que salir un rato-de inmediato se levanto y se llevo la copa consigo, por supuesto de inmediato me levante para seguirla

-pero…bella

-solo necesita un momento-Ángel intervino tratando de tranquilizar a los demás

-bella que...-pregunte unos pasos antes de alcanzarla

-te cuento después-dijo sin siquiera mirarme casi al momento de entrar en un espejo…¿¡pero qué demonios…!?

-…ya saben cómo es esto-escuche como Ángel seguía tranquilizando a sus padres

-pero que mal momento-pronuncio Alba con tono cansado y ligeramente divertido

-esperemos que no tarde-esta vez fue Leo

-¿qué paso?-se acerco a preguntarme Esme cuando volví

-tenía que salir-les seguí la corriente restándole importancia, no tengo idea pero no quiero causar un alboroto

Me inquieto la situación e intente comunicarme con ella pero no me contesto, cinco minutos después escuche que Ángel también se disculpaba para retirarse un momento y lo seguí, use otro camino para que no se notara tanto escuche que abrió una de los ventanales que da al patio trasero…

-¿qué tan mal?-pregunto a algo entre los arbustos, note la figura de un ¿lince?-llévame con ella Lainus

Ok, no entiendo que pasa, pero sé que habla de bella por eso corrí lo más rápido que pude a tomar su hombro pero en ese instante sentí como si me rompiera y el mundo dio vueltas

-¿¡acaso estas demente!? ¡pudiste haber muerto!-apenas si escuche esas palabras…duele demasiado

-bella-al aclararse mi cabeza note que ya no estábamos en el jardín de su casa, que el aire es poco menos que un huracán y que esto parece más bien…una isla…

-no hables, no hagas ruido-seguí su mirada cuando volteo y alcance a ver un poco lejos a bella sentada en unas rocas, iba a levantarme para ir con ella pero tanto él como aquel lince me detuvieron-no…cualquier cosas que veas y escuches ¡no intervengas!-remarco esa última frase iba a protestar cuando agrego-…es para ayudarla, quédate aquí

Bien, con eso me convenció…siempre y cuando pueda verla; empezó a acercarse, yendo a paso humano, con la oscuridad y la ventisca tardo un poco…

-creí haberles pedido que dejaran de vigilarme-bella grito casi enojada

-llego el momento bella, no puedes seguir negándolo-sabia que aun había algo

-no sé de qué hablas-como siempre bella uso un tono neutro

-dime porque esa copa se enveneno, porque está sucediendo esto, porque…

-me siento mal eso es todo

-porque en ninguna ocasión me has llamado por mi nombre-había notado eso

-ese no es tu nombre, ni siquiera tú recuerdas tu nombre

-fue el nombre que me diste, por el que todos me conocen, por el que yo me conozco…es mi nombre y te niegas a pronunciar mi nombre-se quedo callada ante eso

No pude quedarme ahí doblado de dolor ante esa escena, al tratar de levantarme tome cuenta que aquel animal se había quedado a mi lado…es muy extraño, le entiende a Ángel, sabia donde estaba bella ¿ellos eran quienes la vigilaban?¿los amigos de Ángel? este amigo tiene nombre ¿cómo dijo?¿Lainus? Aun con este intenso dolor pude levantarme y caminar unos pasos, voltee a mirar a aquel animal que camino a mi lado…y que también volteo a verme, note que en momentos sus ojos brillaron con un azul eléctrico muy extraño

-¿qué eres?-me fue inevitable preguntar en voz alta…no obtuve respuesta solo regreso su atención a la plática a lo lejos, dándome por vencido también lo hice y…¡maldición! ¿en qué momento se origino ese incendio?¿cómo es que no lo vi antes?-¡bella!-quise correr pero aquel intenso dolor me hizo caer de rodillas

-deja de hacer eso, tu mejor que nadie sabe que no puedo…

-pero bella no estás enojada por eso-casi no note el tono empapado de agonía, parece que las llamas si le afectan a él-tu hija y Edward están en paz con lo que paso, el resto de su familia no sabe todo pero aun así avanzan sin preguntar al verlos felices, Leo y Alba recobraron a sus otros hijos y July corroboro que la familia que le prometiste sigue aquí, queriéndola, apoyándola, ahora que toda tu familia está bien…¿qué queda?

-¡nada!-ese grito lleno de dolor de mi bella me puso de pie, lo único que quiero es llegar hasta ella y hacerle saber…lo que por desgracia apenas entendí…gracias a las palabras de Ángel

-¿cómo puedes decir que nada? queda lo mas importante

-¿qué?-…ella

-tú

Mi bella se quedo callada ante eso, seguí mi camino dándome cuenta hasta ahora que también iba a paso humano…por el dolor supongo…

-¿lo trajiste?-fue lo primero que pronuncio volteando a verme, al momento el incendio a su alrededor desapareció y el viento empezó a calmarse

-no te desvíes del tema-trato de tomarla del brazo pero se zafo fácilmente

-no deberías estar aquí-llego hasta mi y la sostuve de la cintura-solo necesitaba…

-necesitas…-hice un esfuerzo enorme para que no notara el dolor que aun siento-…no desviarte del tema-continúe girándola para que lo viera cara a cara

-Edward esto es algo que…-trato de darse vuelta y tuve que sacar fuerzas de donde pude para retenerla en esa posición

-que debió haber pasado desde el principio-de nuevo la interrumpí-por lo menos desde que volvieron a hablar…tiene razón bella, no dejas de pensar en Nessy y en mi, en cómo tomaremos que regrese a tu vida, piensas en la tristeza que pasaron tus padres estos meses por que perdieron a quienes consideraban sus hijos, piensas en ellos…en que July tenga de nuevo una familia y sinceramente no se que pienses de él…-agregue mirando a Ángel-pero en cuanto a ti solo te he escuchado preocuparte por como reacciones…y no preocuparte realmente por ti

-yo estoy bien si mi familia está bien-su voz sonó ahogada

-¿y porque paso esto?-de nuevo hablo el-¿por qué sigues sintiéndote así?

-tú no sabes cómo me siento-respondió seca…a la defensiva

-se te nota-bella se removía y retorcía sus manos hechas tensos puños

-imagino que como siempre ya tienes la respuesta así que dejemos de rodeos y solo dilo-agrego en el mismo tono

-veo que tu también ya lo sabes

-¡odio cuando haces eso!-bella trato de caminar pero no se lo permití-Edward…suéltame-de nuevo tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobre natural para no caerme de rodillas ante el dolor…intensificado por la lucha

-dilo bella, dilo en voz alta-casi grito Ángel captando de nuevo su atención

-¿para qué?¿para que duela más?

-¿te dio miedo la primera vez que entraste al espejo?

-cállate

-no, no te dio miedo ¿por qué?

-cállate

-¿por qué?...¿¡porque bella!?

-¡porque confiaba en ti! porque sabía que estabas ahí para cuidarme, para protegerme, sabía que aunque me desmayara del esfuerzo mental o me rompiera todos los huesos del cuerpo-¿qué acaba de decir?-era porque me estabas entrenando para hacerme fuerte, para que nadie me dañara pero nunca imagine que quien terminaría dañándome tanto ¡fueras tu!-al momento un fuerte rayo cayó a cerca de nosotros lanzándolo a unos metros…en mis condiciones reconozco que si no estuviera sosteniendo a bella (quien ni se inmuto) hubiera por lo menos perdido el balance-precisamente tu…una de las personas en que mas confiaba fue quien más me lastimo…casi quitando el suelo bajo mis pies-logro deshacerse de mi agarre y camino lentamente hacia él, quise impedirlo pero de nuevo el dolor me estaba superando-tu…quien vivió en mi mente trece años, quien se volvió mi hermano cuando te saque de esa hibernación, a quien quise como otro padre desde el principio…tu-se hinco frente a él y lo tomo fuertemente del saco-…a quien a pesar de todo sigo queriendo y te odio por eso…te odio…¡te odio!-lo sacudió agresivamente un par de veces y finalmente termino recargada en su pecho…llorando

Me cuesta reconocer que en ocasiones y en ciertas cosas él la conoce tanto…o más que yo…

-…odio que me hayas lastimado tanto Ángel

-lo siento bella, lo siento tanto

Como pudo la abrazo…y yo me deje caer rendido ante el dolor, sabía que a pesar de que bella se notaba feliz aun había algo…y es que aun quedaba ella…de un momento a otro cambio su vida, la aparto de nosotros, la convirtió en algo que ella no pidió ser, le impuso unas inmensas responsabilidades…pero bueno…eso poco a poco fue superándolo al nosotros dejar atrás el pasado y solo pensar en un presente y futuro con ella, al ella misma tomar la decisión de ser lo que es…con todo lo malo que conlleva (repitiendo sus palabras)…ahora quedaba solo a la chica de dieciocho años que creció con sus concejos, con su protección, que fundó en él una confianza como no había tenido con nadie más…tal vez ni siquiera con sus padres y fue él mismo quien desquebrajo esa confianza…ese lazo el día que le conto la verdad, cuando le conto lo que había ocasionado en su antigua vida afectando enormemente la que única vida que conocía…la de ahora…mi bella piensa en todos antes que en ella pero en esta ocasión fue como si se negara totalmente a pensar en ella…¿cómo no pensé en ello? no puedo dejar que pase de nuevo.

Escuche que los sollozos de mi bella fueron disminuyendo poco a poco hasta que solo fueron suspiros contenidos…

-¿estás herido?-este negó-lamento haberte quemado hace rato

-no me quemaste en serio

-pero sentiste como si pasara en realidad-la voz de mi bella seguía triste y un tanto dolida pero ya no sonó como antes, veo que desahogarse la ayudo bastante

-deberías preguntarle a él

-¿qué?-bella corrió muy preocupada hacia mi-¿estás mal?¿qué tienes?-me miro buscando, no respondí solo la atraje para besarla-...no era necesario que vinieras-agrego en un susurro apenas a unos centímetros de mi rostro

-¿a no? eres demasiado terca, si no te hubiera detenido seguirías en lo mismo-desvió su mirada sabiendo que es cierto

-vinimos aquí por desfragmentación…Edward no lo tomo muy bien-la frase de Ángel nos volvió al tema

-¿desfragmentación?¿¡pudiste haberlo matado!?-la detuve cuando intento ponerse de pie en forma amenazante, sus palabras y mirada reflejaron su enojo, desde hace meses que no se enoja por nada, se molesta…pero no se enoja en serio

-fui yo bella…tome su hombro en el último momento, supongo que eso tuvo que ver-el rostro de mi bella se volvió confundido y luego rio un poco

-¿creíste que un día pasaría?-le pregunto Ángel

-no lo había pensado…es un poco gracioso verlo-y yo me quede en blanco

-me molesta no saber de qué hablan sobre todo si me involucra-solté cansado

-lo defendiste-respondió bella casi divertida

-¿qué?...aahh…bueno…yo…-eso se siente raro, aunque…es cierto

-¿crees que ahora si ya todo esté resuelto?-Ángel interrumpió mi balbuceos

-si…ahora si-le respondió bella

-entonces será mejor que los deje solos-al momento el lince se acerco a él lo toco del lomo y su imagen de distorsiono hasta desaparecer

-¿así se ve desde afuera?-me pregunte en voz alta

-y así se siente cuando lo hacen mal-toco mi pecho y el dolor me atravesó

-¡aahjj bella!-la tome de las muñecas para detenerla

-lo siento amor pero no debiste hacer eso-pronuncio subiéndose a horcadas en mi-tratare de que no te duela tanto-al momento energía comenzó a irradiar de su cuerpo y me sentí partir de nuevo

-¡aahjjj!-no pude evitar soltar aferrándome a sus brazos…sus labios besándome el rostro y cuello fueron un confortable bálsamo-…¡maldición!-me deje caer de espaldas cuando se termino esa dolorosa sensación

-¿cómo es que cuando cosas así pasan termino haciéndote daño?

-tú no lo hiciste-de inmediato me enderece para tomar su rostro entre mis manos-y aunque así fuera no me importaría, sabes que haría cualquier cosas por ti

-¡ahj! somos tal para cual-soltó en medio de un feliz pero pesado suspiro

-una de las razones por las que te amo-respondí atrayéndola para besarnos

-…tenemos que volver-susurro sobre mis labios

-¿tenemos?-intente besarla en el cuello pero se aparto

-recuerda que el mundo sigue girando no importa lo que pase, los demás deben estar preocupados

-tus padres lo aceptaron…están acostumbrados y los demás…

-aun así…hay que volver-se levanto formando un espejo de mercurio para poder viajar

-bien…al menos me gusta viajar mas así

Rio ante mi comentario y llegamos a su habitación, fue a arreglar su maquillaje y sacudir todo lo que pudo de la arena que la cubrió, me mire y también tenía este inconveniente, cuando los dos estuvimos presentables bajamos con los demás…

-¡ja! sabia que estaban juntos-ya todos estaban en la sala, incluido Ángel quien parecía como si lo anterior no hubiera ocurrido (al menos en apariencia)-para mí que estaban arreglando lo del regalo del nieto-agrego emmett de forma "secreta" a Leo quien solo rio

-deja de decir tonterías-lo regaño bella también uniéndose como si nada

-¿entonces donde estaban?

-eso no te importa-esta vez fui yo haciendo lo mismo, no tiene caso que los demás se enteren, lo que paso fue algo entre bella y…, no sé si seguirán llamándose hermanos así que entre ella y Ángel.

_Varios meses después…_

July y Ángel se quedaron un par de días mas y sí…luego de lo que paso, las cosas entre bella y él fueron diferentes, noto que el trato ya no es como antes de que se fueran pero tampoco ya no esconde esa tristeza de cuando se volvieron a ver, encontraron una nueva forma de llevarse bien.

A pesar de que siguen viviendo en América, no perdieron comunicación con bella ni sus padres e incluso Nessy y las chicas aunque ellas solo hablan con July como dije con él nunca tuvimos un trato real. En este tiempo ellos han venido varias veces y bella y sus padres han viajado (de forma normal) a visitarlos; aunque estén separados solo por la geografía siguen siendo una familia.

...

Quien lo creería…estamos aquí…en la boda de July y Ángel, no es que ese hecho sea sorprendente, era obvio que terminarían así, sino que estemos aquí y…felices por el hecho, parece que finalmente todos terminamos de dejar el pasado ahí…justamente en el pasado, porque pensándolo bien, fue la mejor manera en que esto terminara para todos, y no solo por bella.

Al terminarse la ceremonia y llevando del brazo a mi bella recorriendo el pasillo al altar (pero de regreso), me aguantaba una vez más el pedirle que nos casemos de nuevo, deje de hacerlo al ver como los preparativos para esta boda la tenían agobiada…al borde del precipicio…y no es para menos cuando a Alba y July se les unieron las Cullen…no sé como los demás involucrados no estaban igual que mi bella, estoy seguro de que si se lo hubiera pedido en medio de esa locura huiría de la idea para siempre…está bien, esperare pacientemente el momento indicado.

.

-aun no puedo creer que ninguno haya venido-pronuncio bella entre dientes buscando entre los invitados al llegar a la recepción…está furiosa con los padres de July porque ambos se negaron desde un principio a venir; me sorprendieron, creí que por lo menos vendrían a este evento tan importante para su hija ¿cómo pueden simplemente desligarse de ella así?…no se que hubiera sido de July si no hubiera tenido a bella y su familia

-ellos se lo pierden, July es un chica maravillosa, afortunadamente los tiene a ustedes

-tienes razón, ellos se lo pierden…como yo me estoy perdiendo de otra cosa-agrego abrazándome por el cuello ahora con una sonrisa-Edward ¿te casarías conmigo?-me perdí en esa hermosa mujer…que me pregunto lo que yo le he pedido más de un año

-sabes que es lo que desee desde el principio

-te amo Edward, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo hare

-amo todo de ti bella, mi vida tuvo sentido el día que te vi por primera vez, supe que existo para amarte…por siempre-termine en un susurro sobre sus labios

-por siempre

Nos unimos en un beso lleno de amor, lleno de lo que hemos vivido, lleno del dolor dejado atrás, lleno de lo que tuvimos que afrontar para estar unidos de nuevo, lleno de todo lo nuevo que compartimos, lleno de nuestras esperanzas, de nuestros sueños, de nuestros planes, pero sobretodo lleno de infinito amor.

-señora Cullen

-el mejor nombre que he tenido-pronuncio con una gran sonrisa olvidándonos del mundo para envolvernos en el nuestro.

_**FIN**_

…

…

…

_**He aquí el final, como dije tuve muchas dudas sobre todo pero espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Aunque es el final tengo planeado un pluss algo así como "y después de…" no les prometo cuando lo subiré pero será pronto, también estoy pensando en un nuevo fic pero será todos humanos, si les interesa le dire mas detalles en el pluss.**_

_**Infinitas gracias por todos sus reviews y por todas aquellas lectoras fantasma, fueron una pila mas para seguir esta historia.**_

_**Aun me despido con la frase besos y nos leemos luego…**_


	70. PLUSS

_**Ahora si…aunque ya no es un cap dentro del fic, este es el más largo que he subido (pero qué diablos, tristemente es lo último que voy a escribir de esta historia). Es tan largo debido a que trate de resumir ideas que originalmente eran cap's completos pero por uno u otra razón no los incluí. Espero que no se alarguen algunos temas o como en el ultimo parezca rápido…ya sabrán porque lo digo…espero que lo disfruten.**_

…

…

…

Estando recostada sobre el pecho de mi esposo mientras observamos el amanecer de repente vino a mi mente nuestra segunda boda…al pedirle que se casara conmigo en medio de aquella fiesta fue inevitable que todos se enteraran y sin haberse terminado esta mega fiesta que armaron ya querían organizar otra; trate de cortar las cosas de inmediato y en primera me ayudo que estábamos celebrando una boda, mientras duro se olvidaron un poco…solo seguimos festejando, pero en cuanto emprendimos el camino para ir a descansar todas volvieron "al ataque" incluida mi mama a pesar de también estar muy cansada…¡aahh!. A última instancia las dejamos organizar lo que quisieran siempre y cuando fuera una ceremonia discreta, no es bueno llamar la atención.

Como creímos nuestra familia organizo justo lo que queríamos…fue una ceremonia hermosa, no por el alrededor sino porque nos acompaño toda nuestra familia…nuestra hija, nuestros padres, nuestros hermanos…mis padres y mis hermanos, pero sobretodo fue perfecto porque en el altar estaba esperándome el hombre más maravilloso que pueda existir, mi Edward…mi esposo.

La boda fue apenas tres meses después de la de mis hermanos, lo que adelanto mi mudanza oficial a nuestra casa. Mis padres…sobre todo mi mama lloraron, pero estuvieron felices de que "iniciara" mi camino junto al hombre que amo y que saben que me ama**.**

-dime en que piensas-acaricio mi espalda desnuda provocándome una deliciosa corriente eléctrica

-ya se me olvido-pronuncie en medio de un estremecimiento, rio de esto siguiendo sus caricias por mi brazo-…pensaba en nuestra boda-respondí luego de acararme la garganta-…la segunda

-cuando por fin aceptaste casarte de nuevo conmigo

-tienes que admitir que tenía un punto, ya estábamos casados…

-pero el casarnos de nuevo era una hermosa idea…y habría tardado más el poder tenerte completamente para mí, como ahora-me interrumpió atrayéndome posesivamente-que viviéramos juntos otra vez

-antes casi vivíamos juntos-conteste besando su pecho

-casi…pero no era lo mismo, teníamos prácticamente que escondernos…pero ahora todos saben que eres mi esposa, que vivimos juntos, que eres mía así como yo soy tuyo

-totalmente tuya-respondí atrayéndolo para volver a hacer el amor

**o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o**

…

…

-me alegra que por fin nos hayamos graduado…-bella venia abrazada a mi luego de la ceremonia-…aamm…otra vez-agrego divertida

-si

Normalmente no me alegra tanto porque eso significa mudarnos y empezar la preparatoria de nuevo pero como bella quiere vivir cerca de sus padres todo el tiempo que se pueda esta vez nos inscribiremos en la universidad cerca de aquí…tampoco es que sea la primera vez pero hace mucho que no vamos y me alegra el cambio

-"hay que celebrar"-agregué de forma mental besando su cuello y aferrando su cintura a mi

-"demasiado tentador señor Cullen"-respondió uniéndonos en un beso-"pero recuerda que tenemos unos planes primero"

-ah sí…ya lo había olvidado-conteste un poco frustrado

Un grupo de compañeros acordaron ir a un club a celebrar, y como aparte de sus amigos también invitaron a July (quien quiso y pudo venir a la gradación de sus ex compañeros), bella no quiere faltar…aunque primero pasamos por lo típico fotografías, abrazos, felicitaciones y una que otra lagrima de sus padres.

Cuando ya estábamos a punto de irnos bella se disculpo un momento para alcanzar casi corriendo al decano de la escuela, solo yo me quede a esperarla…

-¿sabe?...-pronuncio bella a su espalda llamando su atención-desde hace tiempo me entere de unos datos muy curiosos-agrego cuando volteo a verla

-¿qué datos?-contesto intrigado

-que tres preparatorias les solicitaron que fuera su decano, no es que ese dato me parezca curioso, es muy bueno en su trabajo y es lógico que escuelas tan importantes quieran contratarlo…lo que me parece curioso fueron los nombres de las escuelas-el decano tenía una mirada tranquila mientras la escucha pero a mi intrigo ¿a qué quiere llegar?-justo esas escuelas son a las que considere seriamente en asistir…y ambos escogimos esta, curioso ¿no le parece?-termino de modo perspicaz

-un juego de probabilidades muy inusual-contesto aun tranquilo

-…¿fue solo usted quien le contaba de mi o había otros?-bien…creo que me perdí

-no comprendo esa pregunta-su gesto y tono de voz dijeron lo contrario, ¡ajj! no escucho sus pensamientos…no estoy tan lejos ¿qué sucede?

-olvídelo…ideas mías-no puedo ver el rostro de mi bella pero sé que respondió con una sonrisa-fue un gusto Señor Wilkinson-agrego extendiéndole la mano

-por favor Isabella ya no es una estudiante-le respondió estrechando su mano-puede llamarme por mi nombre si lo prefiere

-entonces fue un gusto Lainus-que gracioso, tiene el mismo nombre de aquel lince que nos llevo hasta ella.

Cuando mi bella regresaba note que el decano volteo a mirarme un momento y ese extraño resplandor azul eléctrico brillo en sus ojos por un segundo…¿qué?...¿es él? pero el otro era un lince…en apariencia normal, sé que no sería la única persona que puede transformarse en un animal, para muestra esta Jacob pero…

-vamos amor-la mano de bella instándome a caminar me saco de mis pensamientos

-el es…, el…

-vamos que nos esperan

-¿bella él es…?

-no le digas a nadie-me interrumpió en medio de una sonrisa cómplice

Por supuesto tenía que haber alguien cerca de ella cuando un animal así no pudiera estar cerca…¿qué será? no conozco a ningún ser que pueda convertirse en una animal así…solo a los licántropos pero no es lo mismo, ellos son muy grandes y no pueden viajar como él lo hizo;…sí que hay demasiado de "su mundo" que no conozco.

**Meses después…**

-los Denali vendrán a vernos-fuimos recibidos con esta noticia cuando visitábamos a nuestra familia-van de paso, serán unas horas a lo mucho pero…-Esme dejo lo último de la frase al aire mirando a bella

-¿dentro de cuanto llegan?-pregunto Rose

-dos horas a lo mucho

-¡que bien! me gustaría volver a verlos-las palabras de mi esposa asombraron a todos…excepto a mí, sé que si esta tan tranquila es porque tiene la forma de manejar la situación

-pero bella…dijiste que…nadie debe saber…-pronuncio Jacob torpemente

-confíen en ella-les pedí besando la mano de mi bella, los demás pusieron diversos gestos pero asintieron

En estas horas bella se divirtió un poco viendo como la familia trataba de ocultar su nerviosismo…a pesar de que les pidió varias veces que se relajaran…

-llegaron-anuncio Carlisle y al momento todos nos reunimos en la sala-…¡que gusto volver a verlos! por favor pasen

Bella y yo nos quedamos detrás de todos, a pesar de eso al entrar de inmediato captaron su esencia, pude escuchar sus pensamientos…la mayoría están muy confundidos ya que (a excepción de Garrett) todos conocían la esencia de mi bella cuando era humana…

-¿¡Carlisle!?-Eleazar por otro lado se mostro mas sorprendido y…maravillado, igual que Carmen quien se entero años después que el

-¿qué sucede aquí?-pregunto Tanya buscándonos con la mirada

Voltee mi atención a mi bella y note que en sus ojos empezaban a emerger líneas de lo que parecía ser metal líquido cubriendo su color chocolate; pareció concentrarse en una idea y al momento en las mentes Tanya, Kate y Garrett todas sus dudas…todos los pensamientos que emergieron desde que captaron la esencia humana de bella desaparecieron, de repente todo se volvió tranquilo en sus mentes; a la par mantuvo una conversación mental con Eleazar y Carmen a los que les expreso que confía en ellos pero no puede permitir que toda su familia se diera cuenta de la verdad…y de lo que puede hacer; les dijo que los demás la verían como un vampiro, como si nada hubiera cambiado…

-un gusto volver a verlos

La voz de mi bella nos saco a todos los involucrados del pequeño mundo en el que nos envolvimos y (ya sin ese liquido metálico en sus ojos) caminamos tomados de la mano hasta ellos, la cara de profunda confusión e incertidumbre del resto de nuestra familia no tenia precio…aunque acepto que hay algunas cosas que también me intrigan a mi

-bella-Kate se acerco a saludarla como sin nada, al igual que Garrett…comprobando así que aquello funciono…no les importa su pulso, respiración, temperatura, el rosado de sus mejillas…para ellos es un vampiro

-entonces…por fin regresaste de tu viaje-Tanya en cambio soltó un comentario casi imperceptiblemente acido, lo que le importa es el "viaje" que había hecho porque…, bueno solo digo que aun tenía cierta idea sobre que pudiera pasar

-si…afortunadamente-bella contesto tranquila pero sé que la realidad es otra…parece que se dio cuenta-ya no soportaba estar lejos-agrego mirándome esta vez un poco afectada

-pero lo importante es que ya estás aquí-tome su rostro entre mis manos y le di un tierno beso, espero que con esto cortar de raíz cualquier comentario acerca de nosotros

-…lo siento Carmen, Eleazar-mi bella se disculpo con una hermosa sonrisa yendo a saludarlos

-bella-Carmen no pudo evitar que su voz saliera con mas sentimientos de los que debería extrañando al resto de su familia-lo siento es que…en serio es…, solo me agrada mucho volver a verte-al último recobro el control en si misma terminando con una frase más simple y acorde

De forma mental Bella les explico rápidamente a nuestra familia la situación…se acoplaron fácilmente. Al notar las miradas demasiado curiosas de quienes sabían rose y emmett arreglaron que los demás salieran…así pudimos hablar con un poco de libertad…

-esto es tan increíble, aun no puedo creerlo-ambos la miraban con detenimiento reforzando sus palabras-¿pero cómo es que creen que eres un vampiro? pareces una normal y completa humana-agrego Carmen con el seño fruncido

-digamos que no notan eso, para ellos soy un vampiro y no se detienen a pensar si es cierto o no, por ejemplo al oír mi corazón no lo escuchan en realidad…no le ponen atención

-estas manipulando su mente-pensó Eleazar en voz alta-¿podrías controlarlos si quisieras?

-si quisiera-respondió fría, molesta-pero nunca haría algo así y menos a ustedes…nuestros primos-agrego con bastante seriedad

-lo siento, es que…

-lo sé Eleazar, es difícil…¿prefieren que haga lo mismo con ustedes?...les será mas fácil…

-no…al menos no a mi-la interrumpió Carmen

-ni a mí…confiaron en nosotros-pronuncio Eleazar de forma general-tu también bella, al no hacer lo mismo en cuanto entramos, confiaremos en ti-termino mirándola tranquilamente

-gracias a ambos, como les dije no puedo contarles lo que me sucedió pero les aseguro que hacerlos ver otra realidad es por seguridad no solo nuestra sino de ustedes mismos

Eso último los dejó pensando unos momentos pero…a no ser que bella haya usado su persuasión, el argumento termino convenciéndolos por completo.

El resto de la visita fue más normal, ellos mismos actuaron como si jamás hubieran sabido que bella es humana, para los demás no se diga…bella aun siendo un vampiro es su realidad.

.

-¿no habrá peligro en que sepan?-pregunte en voz alta unos minutos después de que partieran

-no, sus pensamientos sobre mi…los de lo que ocurre realmente, se quedaran en su cabeza, el resto como tú lo sabes cualquiera podría leerlo-respondió tranquilizando a todos

-tienes muchos trucos bajo la manga bellita-soltó emmett en medio de una risita, no le respondió nada, solo sonrió

Será así con el resto de los que conocemos pero ahora ya todos están más tranquilos, temíamos el día en que alguien la viera ¿qué diríamos?¿como lo explicaríamos?¿nos podría en riesgo?¿que tanto? afortunadamente bella es mucho mas increíble de lo que todos creen…de lo que yo mismo imagine, supongo que nunca dejara de sorprendernos…y me fascina.

**o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o**

Deseo vivir cerca de mis padres todo lo que pueda así que entre a trabajar al terminar la universidad (con ropa adecuada nos vemos mas grandes)…y en apoyo todos los demás lo hicieron. Les dijimos que entendíamos si _tenían _que mudarse cuando nos graduamos…no nos gustaba la idea de que nuestra hija viviera lejos, pero en la forma que viajamos en un segundo podríamos ir a visitarla a donde fuera; ninguno quiso mudarse, les pareció mejor idea trabajar, un descanso de tantas clases.

Apenas July termino la preparatoria mis hermanos regresaron a vivir también cerca de nuestros padres; en ese entonces solo Ángel sabía que mi envejecimiento se había detenido en la ascensión, se que una parte del porque regresaron (aunque fuera pequeña) se debió a eso, mis padres no me perderán pero no será lo mismo…espero que con ellos aquí les sea más fácil la situación.

…Y hablando de…no quise retrasarlo más…

-¿estarás conmigo?-pregunte a Ángel aferrándome al brazo de Edward

-te lo prometí, ahí estaré-respondió decididamente y los tres emprendimos el camino a casa de mis padres…

-chicos cuántas veces debemos decirles que no tienen que tocar-repitió mama abriéndonos la puerta y dejándonos pasar

-¿esta papa?

-si ¿por qué?...¿pasa algo malo?-negué con media sonrisa pidiéndole que lo llamara…

.

-si no es malo…por lo menos es bastante serio ¿verdad?-esta vez fue papa cuando se nos unió en un confortable saloncito

-saben que soy diferente, que soy más diferente de lo que les he contado-asintieron con gesto un poco preocupado-cuando cumplí dieciocho hubo otro cambio, yo…aamm yo…

-tranquila amor-me susurro Edward tomándome de la mano

-deje de crecer…de envejecer-agregue con mucha incertidumbre ante su reacción

-…¿cómo?...¿dices que no vas a envejecer?-pregunto mama bastante confundida viéndome, luego a Edward y por último a Ángel

-no es algo malo Alba-mama asintió lentamente perdiéndose en un pensamiento

-¿significa que nunca morirías?-la voz de papa encerró varios sentimientos

-no…a menos que yo decida volverme una persona como cualquier otra, en ese caso…eventualmente la muerte llegaría a mí-Edward se removió bastante ante mi respuesta

-¿y que pasara con ustedes si ella…?-le pregunto a Edward señalándome

-ustedes saben que mi familia y yo también somos diferentes, no como bella pero unas de las cosas en que nos parecemos es que nosotros tampoco envejecemos-esto los asombro un momento para luego ver…alivio

-¿significa que no estarás sola?-los ojos llorosos de mama provocaron mis propias lagrimas

-no, tendré a Edward y al resto de la familia-mi propia voz se quebró esta vez

-¿estarás con ella?-le pregunto Edward a papa

-siempre-respondió casi como un juramento al besar mi mano

-¿tú estabas solo?-escuche que mama pregunto mirado a Ángel

-no-respondió lo más tranquilo que pudo pero nosotros pudimos notar cómo se removió y le tembló la voz-la razón por la que les están contando esto eso por cómo va a repercutir en sus vidas-cambio el tema señalando a ambas partes

-¿te vas a ir?-mama sonó sobresaltada y triste al pensar un momento esas palabras

-no…para ustedes, entre nosotros vamos a seguir juntos pero para cualquier otra persona que me conozca tendré que desaparecer

-pero con nosotros no-papa repitió para sí mismo tratando de controlarse

-nosotros nos veremos siempre, aunque tenga que mudarme saben que puedo venir a visitarlos en menos de un segundo

-¿y eso cuando pasara?

-tratare de que tarde lo más posible pero en cuanto las primeras personas empiecen a sospechar el resto no tardara así que…-deje el resto de la frase al aire, no hay una fecha exacta

.

Lo tomaron mucho mejor de lo que yo misma considere, mis padres son más increíbles de lo que cualquiera puede imaginar. Vivir lejos y el ir a visitarlos casi a escondidas es algo por lo que ya hemos pasado, pero no será lo mismo, por ahora salimos de vez en cuando…con sus amigos en ocasiones, y aquella vez fue solo poco más de un año…pero cuando el momento llegue todo cambiara y así será hasta el último de sus días…aunque trataremos de hacer todo lo posible para que les sea más llevadero.

Unos días después también le contamos a July, al igual que mis padres ella sabia algunas cosas de mí; aunque primero le pregunte si quería saber lo necesario o que le contara todo lo que yo pudiera…respondió como imagine…que tomara yo la decisión, si le contaba trataría de entender todo o me avisaría hasta donde ella podía soportar…y si por el contrario no le contaba nada más de lo que ya sabe no preguntaría…no es que le haya contado muchas cosas, solo lo que mis padres saben. Al siguiente día mi familia Cullen también le hablo con sinceridad…y ella les conto que ya sabía que son vampiros…no hubo mucha sorpresa, ambas partes sospechaban que el otro sabia.

…

No sé como hemos logrado que todo salga tan bien, confieso que muchas veces he tenido miedo, trato de mantener a mi familia lo más al margen de "mi mundo" pero eso no evita que tenga miedo…aunque (como me dijo Ángel muchas veces) el miedo es un alentador para nunca perder la concentración…las ganas de pelear…siempre y cuando no nos domine.

En cuanto a mis padres me alegra verlos bien en medio de lo poco que saben de mi complicada existencia, mis hermanos son un respiro de normalidad pero eso no los aparta de mí, ni que (aunque ellos no quieran hacerlo) tengan preferencia por mí…después de todo soy y seguiré siendo su _bebe…_o quién sabe, tal vez los recientes acontecimientos le den el titulo a otro pequeñito ser...

El sonido de mi móvil me saco de mis pensamientos…¡ja! es como si los hubiera invocado…

-¿hola?-respondí yendo camino a casa

-bella estamos llevando a July al hospital-es mama…suena un poco agitada y se escucha al fondo los quejidos de mi hermanita

-voy para allá…¿Ángel está ahí?-dije al dar una dramática vuelta cambiando de dirección

-no pero también ya le avisamos, va en camino

-allá los veo

July estudio derecho y quería ejercer unos años antes de ser mama pero la cigüeña se les adelanto…apenas medio año luego de recibirse quedó embarazada; no le importo, por el contrario, igual que Ángel fue una de las más felices con el hecho.

Como mi hermano trabaja July se quedaba sola, por eso mis papas les insistieron que se fueran a vivir con ellos…al menos mientras nacía el bebe; mis padres también trabajan pero siempre nos arreglamos para que alguien este con ella, dos veces tuvo dolores y nada…solo fue eso, pero tal parece que mi sobrinito ahora si quiere nacer.

.

Llegue bastante rápido apenas la estaban revisando pero parece que si será esta noche…

-nunca me has contado cómo se llamaban-Ángel estaba sentado en el piso de un pasillo mientras mis padres se quedaron en la sala de espera

-¿de qué hablas?-me pregunto seriamente

-sabes de quienes hablo-agregue sentándome frente a el

-no es el momento bella-contesto mirando a lo lejos

-creo que precisamente este es el momento correcto-se quedo callado un momento con la mirada perdida

-mi mujer se llamaba Amairani y aun no nacía…si era niño le pondríamos Elián y si era niña Zoé

-¿eres griego?-rio un poco de mi comentario-¿sabes que fue?

-Zoé

-una hermosa niña seguramente

-seguramente…nunca la vi, supe de ellas hasta que ambas ya habían muerto

-¿por qué no te lo conto?

-creyó que mi familia seria una distracción-al momento caí en cuanta que tanto Edward como el resto de mi familia habían llegado…y me parece que escucharon nuestra conversación

-tu antecesor fue cruel-…ni siquiera lo dejo verlas desde lejos, eran su mujer y su hija-¿cuándo te lo dijo?

-me conto sobre mi antigua vida y como recordar poco antes de morir-comento secamente

-maldito-solté entre dientes sumamente enojada

-no quiero pensar en él y menos ahora-agrego removiéndose incomodo

-¿de verdad no recuerdas tu nombre?-pregunte cambiando el tema

-con el tiempo se me olvido, pero el de ellas no…ni el que pudo ser

-tal vez ese era tu nombre, Elián

-no lo sé, si lo es no me identifico

-¿no consideraste ponerle así?-señale hacia la sala donde atendían a July

-no, ese nombre forma parte de la que fue mi familia…y de la que pudo ser, las amo y siempre tendrán un lugar especial en mi…pero esta es mi nueva familia a quienes también amo; no…ni siquiera lo pensé-agrego de forma tranquila, parece que está en paz en cuanto a esa parte de su pasado, le duele por supuesto que sí, pero avanzó

-"por eso me escogiste ¿cierto?"-le comunique de forma mental sorprendiéndolo un poco, la última vez que nos hablamos así fue antes de que se fueran-"por mi familia…no creo que yo fuera la primera persona _de buen corazón _que conocieras_, _debieron haber otros candidatos antes, pero ninguno de ellos tenía lo que yo…un esposo…una hija…toda una familia que esperaría el tiempo necesario para poder estar juntos de nuevo…y sobre todo que esa familia es inmortal; una familia inmortal que me ama demasiado, que me ayudara en la tarea que acepte, que no se aprovechara de mi amor por ellos, que me regresara al buen camino si en alguna ocasión me descarrilo…nunca antes encontraste a alguien que tuviera una familia como yo la tengo"

-"tus cualidades, tu naturaleza es lo que te hizo la candidata perfecta…tu familia fue lo que me hizo saber que podrías con esto, por ellos y junto a ellos"-fue su respuesta…y fue suficiente, lo sé desde hace mucho pero escucharlo hablar de la que fue familia me lo confirmo, no quería que nadie volviera a pasar lo que él,…y lo que ellas debieron pensar, tal vez que las abandono…quien sabe.

Un par de minutos después lo llamaron para que entrara a la sala de parto pues ya estaba por nacer y yo regrese con los demás, todos hicimos cuenta que esa conversación (la dicha verbalmente) no la escucho nadie más de Ángel y yo, es un tema personal, demasiado personal.

July por su parte desde que se entero que sería mama…aparte de la enorme felicidad tuvo miedo…miedo de ser como sus padres, a quienes no quiso buscar para darles la noticia; todos hemos tratado de animarla y recordarle que ella no es ni será así, no nos gusta verla triste. La última vez que hablamos sobre eso dijo que si algún día ellos querían verla y a su familia trataría…pero no estaba segura de perdonarlos. Pero no por eso mi sobrinito (a quien llamaron Lukas) se quedara sin abuelos porque mis padres estaban más que ansiosos de por fin tener a un pequeñito que consentir y vaya que sí seria consentido por todos nosotros.

**Años después…**

-me parece que es el último cumpleaños al que podremos asistir-dije con tristeza sentada junto a el resto de la familia viendo como Lukas y su hermanita Sophie jugaban con el resto de los niños en la fiesta de cumpleaños número cuatro de la ultima

-algún día tenía que pasar-papa me tomo de la mano con semblante triste y comprensivo mientras Edward me abrazaba tiernamente

Los niños o mejor dicho Lukas empieza a darse cuenta que no cambiamos, no les contaremos nada, seria complicarles demasiado la existencia además de que les costaría mucho entender; con el resto de la familia no hay problema seguiremos viéndonos, hablando, incluso con mis hermanos…siempre y cuando los niños no sepan

-¿Sophie?-me levante para llamar su atención-¿me acompañas un momento?

-si tía-justo en estos momentos…al llamarme de esta forma…es cuando más difícil se hace

La tome de la mano y nos encamine al piano, la senté en mi regazo y comencé a tocar la misma pieza que Ángel interpreto para mi…

-esta canción se llama Sueños en un Bosque Mágico…tengo una pequeña amiga que vivía en un lugar así…¿quieres conocerla?-solo toque la mitad de la canción

-sí-respondió con una enorme sonrisa mirándome, traje el collar en la misma cajita en la que Ángel me lo dio

-ella es un hadam se llama Neam-continúe sacando aquel collar con un hermoso y delicado colgante de esa forma

-¿Neam?

-sí, su nombre real es más largo pero complicado…le gusta que la llamen Neam…al ya no vivir en un bosque mágico, se quedo así como la vez…quieta-continúe contándole la misma historia que Ángel me relato-pero si aceptas ser su amiga…y ella quiere ser tu amiga, cuando le des vuelta bailara para ti-al sostenerlo en el aire podía hacerse girar la figura y…si…baila-este collar es muy especial, tu papa me lo dio a mí y estuvo de acuerdo en que yo te lo diera ti

-¿me vas a dar a tu amiga Neam?-pregunto muy emocionada (todavía con algo de dificultad al pronunciar)

-solo si las dos aceptan ser amigas…¿tu quieres?

-si si si-casi brinco en mis piernas

-está bien-solté entre risas-ahora pregúntale a ella si quiere ser tu amiga-sostuve el collar en el aire a la altura de su rostro

-¿tu quieres ser mi amiga Neam?

-dale vueltas-en cuanto lo hizo el pequeño colgante giro más de lo que las leyes de la física permitirían dándome cuenta de la respuesta…como dije es un collar muy especial…más de lo que imaginan

-¡está bailando!-pronuncio muy feliz

-eso quiere decir que si quiere y que de ahora en adelante será una amiga más que estará contigo…que te cuidara-la figura se detuvo al acercarlo para ponérselo-pero tengo que contarte que solo bailara para ti, nadie más podrá verlo…¿me comprendiste?-tome su carita entre mis manos para que me prestara toda su atención-si quieres enseñarle a alguien más como baila no lo verán…solo tú lo harás, el verla moverse es un regalo que solo te dará a ti-agregue al ver su confusión, espero que me haya entendido…si no Ángel intervendrá, esta fue otra de las razones por las que le pregunte primero.

.

-"un interesante regalo"-me comunico Edward al regresar a su lado

-"y sumamente inusual"-respondí escuchando como Sophie les contaba a sus padres sobre su nueva amiga-"¿sabes porque me lo regalo a mi?"

-"dime"

-"porque protege la inocencia…de hecho es su nombre en irlandés; muchas de las cosas que me enseño fueron sobre cómo el mundo puede ser…una porquería; tenia catorce años pero esperaba que al menos podría proteger una parte de esa inocencia infantil que todos deberíamos tener…aunque ya seamos grandes, aunque hayamos visto los peores horrores del mundo…y sobre todo por eso"

-"un presente muy adecuado"-agrego mirándome perdido en mis palabras…para terminar en un beso

**o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o**

**Varios años después…**

Últimamente he notado a mi bella un poco extraña…pensativa; en un principio creí que era por sus padres, nunca lo ha mencionado pero sé que teme el momento en que sus vidas se apaguen…ya son algo mayores, espero que aun falten muchos años…pero nunca se sabe.

..

-¿adonde fueron tus papas bella?-pregunto Esme

Al retirarse se dedicaron a viajar, en parte esto alegro a mi bella porque ellos se notan bastante felices, sin preocupaciones…solo disfrutando de la vida.

-a Perú-respondió saliendo de sus pensamientos…teniendo de nuevo esa extraña mirada-luego a Bolivia, Chile, Argentina, etcétera, quieren recorrer Latinoamérica-contesto un poco incomoda, no le gusta que viajen tanto, no a su edad-…les encanta viajar-agrego con una pequeña sonrisa, pero sincera-antes siempre les insistía en que tomaran vacaciones y parece que ahora están recuperando el tiempo…se ven bien, les gusta…supongo que eso les hace bien

-es lo más seguro-dije abrazándola por la espalda

-dentro de un mes se casa Lukas y van parar una temporada para pasarla en casa

-tus sobrinos eran bebes tan lindos-pronuncio soñadora

-y ahora son chicos maravillosos-a pesar de que no los ve ni habla con ellos no los ha perdido de vista

.

Luego de un rato volvió a mi bella esa mirada, no se ve preocupada o triste…más bien parece que estuviera considerando algo (y solo por esto no he preguntado ya que lleva unos días así)

-"tengo algo que contarles"-me comunico unas horas después

-"por cómo te he visto no debe ser malo pero…"-deje lo demás al aire

-"no…no es malo…se que lograre que las cosas siempre estén bien…pero no se que piensen los demás"

-"¿nos afecta…a todos?"

-"si"

-"¿quieres contarme primero?"

-"será lo mejor, necesito tu opinión"

Aun de forma mental me conto lo que la ha tenido tan pensativa y…¡woaw! ¿es posible?¿puede hacer eso?...pero que estoy diciendo, solo hay que mirarla para saber que si puede pasar; ella mantendrá las cosas bajo control, nadie sabrá la verdad…¿pero eso ya no lo hace peligroso? si pasara seria grandioso pero…aun no lo sé…

-"es por eso que has ido a ver a Ángel tan seguido"-más bien pensé para mi

-"si, quería saber si era posible…y tenía muchas dudas sobre todo lo que conlleva"

-"¿qué piensa?"

-"confía en mí pero está muy preocupado, nunca le ha gustado que me exponga tanto"

-"¿y bien?"

-"quiero hacerlo, mejor dicho proponérselos y si ellos…y todos están de acuerdo…"

-"entonces díselos"-la tome de la mano dándole mi apoyo

-rose, emmett…tengo algo que contarles

-¿qué sucede?-pregunto ella mirando nuestros gestos serios

-como saben puedo hacer cosas muy…extrañas, pero en este caso buenas…o al menos creo que es bueno, de hecho si es bueno pero no sé lo que piensen ustedes y también está el resto de la familia

-bella-interrumpí su nervioso monologo apretando su mano

-lo siento, lo que quiero decir es que…-respiro profundamente antes de seguir-…conozco la forma de volver a un vampiro en hibrido…por un tiempo

Al momento todos se asombraron…y por supuesto se hicieron un millón de preguntas…incluyendo de cómo era posible que bella siguiera asombrándonos

-¿para qué?-Jasper rompió el silencio instaurado

-bueno…la razón en especifico porque les estoy contando-comenzó a contestar en forma general-es porque una hibrida puede…tener…bebes-al momento Rose jadeo fuertemente al entender y todos los demás se quedaron en shock

-¿eso…sería posible?-pregunto apenas con voz…tan bajo que dudo que bella lo haya escuchado

-si les está contando es porque es posible-intervine-y porque ha estado considerando todas las posibilidades…por un largo tiempo-agregue al recordar cuanto lleva así

-¿pero eso no sería peligroso?

Desde la muy preocupada pregunta de Carlisle los demás también soltaron todas sus dudas…mientras que los principales interesados (hasta ahora) se quedaron abrazados y muy callados, escuchando las respuestas de mi bella pero perdiéndose en algunos de sus pensamientos…

-crearíamos una historia que explicara como un hibrido se unió a la familia, una historia que decidirán rose y emmett…si quieren hacerlo-la frase de mi bella los hizo mirarse una vez mas

-¿de verdad funcionara bella?-la voz de Rose sonó tan rota…como muy pocas veces la he escuchado…incluso en su pensamiento

-se cuanto te afecta este tema Rose-bella se acerco para sentarse a su lado-créeme que si tuviera una mínima duda en que no funcione jamás lo hubiera mencionado…desde hace mucho tiempo que pensé en esto pero quería estar segura de ciertos puntos, pensar muy bien cómo manejar la situación para que todo salga bien

-un bebe…nuestro…nacido de mi-volvió a pronunciar con la misma voz mirando y abrazando a emmett-si eso fuera posible te debería el mundo…-regreso su atención a bella pero la interrumpió apretando sus manos y parece que diciéndole algo mentalmente, rose miro un momento a Nessy sonriendo y terminaron abrazadas fuertemente-…¿Emmett?-le pregunto Rose y al momento bella volvió a mi lado

-…si no habrá un peligro para la familia…-contesto sumamente serio-decídelo tu osita, eres tú la que cambiara, la que tendrá que pasar por lo que bella dijo

Al parecer será doloroso, no solo por el hecho de que su cuerpo tenga que cambiar…transformarse, sino por el bebe en sí, podría lastimarla, espero que no tanto como a mi bella pero aun así.

-quiero hacerlo…quiero…tener un bebe-respondió con voz temblorosa pero en esta ocasión de felicidad

Todos los demás tuvieron reacciones variadas, a pesar de que saben lo poderosa que es bella, de que vieron como manejo la situación con los Denali, que comprobamos hace unos años que somos totalmente insignificantes para los Vulturi (aunque supongo que ellos no son quienes realmente le preocuparían a bella)…aun tenían incertidumbre y cierto miedo…pero terminaron apoyando a Rose.

**o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o**

Por fin les conté…he tenido esta idea desde hace años pero siempre me pareció que intentarlo sería demasiado; acepto que en parte porque tenía miedo…miedo de no poder manejarlo, de romperle aun más el alma a Rose si algo llegara a salir mal, de lastimarla físicamente…de poner en peligro a toda mi familia…sobre todo porque los Vulturi serian el ultimo de nuestros problemas.

.

-¿y…cuando empezamos?-pregunto rose bastante emocionada a pesar de explicarle con todas sus letras lo que conllevara

-si estas totalmente segura…podemos iniciar ahora-asintió con una enorme sonrisa

-¿tengo que tomar eso?-pregunto rose al sacar un frasquito de mi chaqueta…no les explique esta parte, sabía que podrían negarse por como la pasaría yo

-no; sabes que tendrás que tomar sangre humana durante el embarazo-asintió removiéndose un poco-pero eso será para alimentarlo…para que tu cuerpo cambie primero tendrás que tomar esto-levante la botellita-pero mezclado en mi sangre-esto la tenso un poco-algo que solo puede ocurrir mientras aun fluye por mis venas-…y eso bastante

-te-tendré que…, ¿dices que tengo que morderte?-ahora fui yo quien asintió

-"bella se que conmigo no ha sido peligroso pero es una situación totalmente diferente…"-dijo Edward mentalmente

-"por favor confía en mi"-lo interrumpí tomando su mano-se que será difícil beber sangre humana luego de tanto tiempo resistiendo la idea…

-eso puedo manejarlo…espero-agrego muy incómoda-pero estamos hablando de ti, tu sangre, eres mi hermana…es…es…¿y si te lastimo?

-no me lastimaras, no lo harías…y no podrías-termine con bastante seguridad

Como note aun cierta mirada en ella le propuse ir al estudio, probablemente un poco de privacidad la haga sentirse menos mal.

-no se acerquen…en serio-mire intensamente a Edward y Emmett quienes a pesar de mi insistencia de que nadie más entrara lo hicieron-hazlo justo cuando yo te lo indique porque mi sistema eliminara esta cosa lo más rápidamente posible

-¿por qué?¿qué es?-preguntaron ellos casi al mismo tiempo

-no importa-respondí llevándome aquella botellita a los labios

Ya ha sido demasiado todo lo que les he contado…para rose la idea de tener que tomar mi sangre…si les digo que esto es…

-¡aaagghhh!-un intenso dolor interrumpió mis pensamientos…el **veneno** empezó a pasarse de mi estomago a mi sangre

-¿bella?-pude ver y escuchar la tensión que le provoca a Edward el resistir la idea de acercarse

Puse toda mi concentración en aguantar el dolor que me está provocando esto…dolor que (me doy cuenta) me tiene de rodillas y respirando con dificultad…

-ahora rose

No pude despegar los dientes de lo tensa que tengo la mandíbula pero sí estirar un poco el brazo luego de hacerme una profunda herida en el antebrazo…casi al momento se acerco a beber, se que se siente mal…del casi frenesí en el que entro.

Pocos segundos después el dolor empezaba a menguar en mí, lo que significa que era hora de detenerse, devolví toda la resistencia posible a donde se localizaba la herida…provocando un gruñido de Rose...y que aparecieran unas pocas chispas a nuestro alrededor, lo imaginaba por eso tengo un espejo listo para llevarnos a un lugar donde pueda explotar sin lastimar a alguien o destruir la casa; de reojo vi como Edward estaba más cerca de Emmett como listo para detenerlo si se acercaba…por la sangre…para ayudar…o detener a Rose, no lo se

-¡aaghh!...¡aaaagghhhh!...¡aaaaaaagggghhhhhh!

En cuanto empezó su primer quejido de dolor supe que tendría que sacarla de aquí, la tome de los hombros y descendimos rápidamente atreves del espejo en el piso…no dejando que nadie más pasara por que al último término en un intenso y agonizante grito de dolor…acompañado de una fuerte explosión; afortunadamente ya me siento perfectamente bien y no deje que ese intenso poder nos lastimara…

-aguanta Rose, resístelo-grite con ese infierno a nuestro alrededor envolviéndola en un abrazo tratando así de contener sus violentos movimientos de dolor

.

No sé cuanto llevamos en esto, Rose no ha dejado de gritar, de removerse violentamente, tuve que ayudarme con mercurio para contenerla…no puedo agotarme, debo ayudarla; me sorprende que aun haya algo que quemar en esta isla (la misma a la que vine cuando aquella platica con Ángel)…el fuego sigue ardiendo a nuestro alrededor…bastante cerca de nosotras, no he podido ver nada hacia afuera en todo este tiempo, debe ser el poder de rose que puede mantener las llamas sin quemar nada…lo aprendió sin proponérselo

-resiste rose, es por tu bebe-limpie las nuevas lagrimas que se derramaron por mi rostro, me duele ver sufrir tanto a mi hermana-…¿rose?-pregunte con incertidumbre cuando dejo de moverse y el fuego empezó a desaparecer

-eso…fue…horrible-por fin pronuncio…dificultosamente…aun con dolor

-piensa que es por tu bebe rose, tuyo y de emmett-dije al quitar el mercurio de su alrededor

-solo por eso no desee morir, porque…maldita sea eso fue peor que cuando me convertí…¿será así siempre?-esta vez sonó un poco mejor pero aun inundada en dolor

-la sustancia que tome en esta ocasión estuvo muy concentrada…para empezar la transformación, solo esta vez será tan intenso aunque deberás seguir tomando mi sangre pero solo para que sigas siendo una hibrida

-¿ya lo soy?-ahora su voz sonó graciosamente extraña

-casi…¿no te sientes diferente?

-solo siento dolor-se me hizo un nudo en el estomago ante su tono agónico pero trate de contenerme, tome su mano y la puse sobre su corazón

-trata de sentir-cerro un momento los ojos con un gesto de concentración y dolor

-¡esta latiendo!-pronuncio con un millón de emociones al abrir los ojos como plato

-si lo hace, y será así hasta que todo esto acabe

Luego de unos quince minutos más anuncio estar lista para regresar, la cargue lo mas delicadamente, cual bebe, y alcé un espejo llevándonos a la sala donde dejamos a la familia…

-Rose-emmett fue el primero en correr hasta nosotras

-con cuidado-dije lo más rápido que pude pues de inmediato la cargo él-le duele-no sé si escucho eso ultimo pues se quedo mirándola detenidamente

-¿es tu corazón?-pregunto casi en shock, ya sabían que esto pasaría pero debe ser extraño

..

Rose siguió tomando un poco de mi sangre los siguientes días, ya sin ese intenso dolor, ahora lo describe mas como una molestia. Al volver a tener fluidos en sus venas su corazón fue el primer órgano en reanimarse luego le siguieron los otros...ayer tuvo que comer y si mis cálculos no fallan hoy ya es una completa hibrida…lo que significa que…ya puede embarazarse

…

Tuvo que pasar casi un mes para poder confirmar que en efecto rose estaba embarazada; muy…muy en el fondo temía que hubiera algún impedimento, no me lo hubiera perdonado nunca, ilusionar así a mi hermana…hacerla pasar por ese dolor…por todos esos cambios ¿y para nada?, cuando el embarazo estuvo confirmado un gran peso se me quieto de encima…aunque no me sentí aliviada, ahora se nos venía encima (a ella) lo que significaba el que estuviera embarazada…una hibrida…de un vampiro.

...

A sido complicado…difícil, aunque no tanto como cuando yo pase por eso, el que sea tan fuerte la ayuda bastante…si siente dolor, se desgasta, duerme mucho (lo que le pareció gracioso las primeras veces que paso) y casi no puede comer otra cosa que no sea sangre…pero siendo hibrida no necesita forzosamente comida humana. En fin desde hace dos días que creímos que nacería, se ha ido desarrollando como con reneesme, no sabemos la fecha exacta en que se embarazo pero aun creemos que serán igual, cuarenta días…

.

-¡aaagghhh!-estaba entre los brazos de mi querido Edward cuando ese adolorido grito me despertó

-ya es hora-dijimos a coro y bajamos hasta donde rose

Al llegar ya la tenían en el salón preparado cual quirófano…no entre, ya antes les había contado que no era necesaria mi presencia, solo les di unas indicaciones…yo…me quede afuera…resguardando a nuestra familia, el nacimiento de un ser que se dio en circunstancias tan especiales puede llamar demasiado la atención a pesar de que lo hemos tenido en el mayor secreto…

-"pasa algo malo"-Edward me abrazo por la espalda al quedarme frente a la ventana

-"no quiero que pase, este momento es crucial…más peligroso para todos nosotros que inclusive lo que duro el embarazo"-respondí mirando en dirección a donde aun se escuchan los gritos de mi hermana

-"¿podrían…?"-la pregunta de Edward fue interrumpida por un hermoso llanto…

Escuchaba las reacciones de todos, inclusive Edward me abrazo más fuerte y beso mi cuello con una pequeña risita, yo misma quería ver a tan hermoso bebe que seguramente es…pero tuve que obligarme a focalizar toda mi atención en resguardar a nuestra familia. Use todas las formas de protección que conozco, por el festejo parece que no se dieron cuenta de los escudos físicos que puse en la casa…tal vez suene exagerado pero lo que sea por mi familia…

-"¿bella?"-Edward fue el primero al cuestionar preocupado por los recubrimientos en la ventana…y eso que no puede ver que entre las paredes, piso, y techo es lo mismo

-"precaución"

-la herida no cierra bella-alcance a escuchar a Carlisle y corrí hasta ellos

Rose se ve sumamente cansada, sangra demasiado, podría ayudarla, curarla pero no sé…

-tendrás que convertirte de nuevo…ahora-le dije con un gesto contrariado, rose tenía la duda (e ilusión en el fondo) de poder amamantar a su bebe-es lo mejor

-está bien…ya nació, está aquí, es lo único que me importa-pronuncio con dolor y lagrimas cruzando su rostro, hasta ahora note que el pequeñito (escuche que fue niño) no esta aquí

-no te dolerá tanto, te lo prometo-regrese mi atención a mi hermana, al momento le hice una seña a Carlisle y la mordió…inyectando a la vez la ponzoña en su cuerpo

Al principio su poder se hizo presente y tuve que prácticamente bloquearlo…afortunadamente solo duro unos diez minutos luego todo se volvió más tranquilo, se remueve doliéndole pero no como una verdadera transformación, después de todo su cuerpo es "originalmente" vampírico.

.

-bella…¿puedo?-pregunto emmett luego de unas horas desde el otro lado del pasillo de donde nos encontramos…con el pequeñito en brazos

-acércate, no hay problema-respondí con una sonrisa, el peligro ha pasado (hace un buen rato que quite las protecciones de la casa), rose ya casi termina de convertirse y no ha habido otro inconveniente con su poder

-me parece que no lo conoces ¿verdad?-menciono entrando con ese bebito…que es sus grandes brazos se ve más pequeño aun

-no, estaba…-mi frase se corto cuando alcance a ver tan linda carita, sus rasgos es una combinación de ambos, tiene los ojos de él y el cabello de ella-…tu hijo es hermoso Emmett-pronuncie mirando al bebe…que al momento me miro casi sonriendo-…encantador

-¡gracias bella!-me sorprendió un poco lo rápido que se acerco para abrazarme

-cuidado-le regrese el abrazo pero separándome un poco para no aplastar al bebe-es fuerte pero sigue siendo un bebe-agregue entre risitas

-jaja creo que tengo mucho que aprender…¡demonios soy papa!-se separo mirándolo ahora como si fuera de vidrio listo para romperse con el mínimo viento, volvió su vista a mí como queriendo agregar algo…creo que seguir agradeciéndome, no quiero eso…solo verlos felices

-tal vez debas empezar por no hablar así-bromee para no dejarlo hablar

-diablos es cierto…¡aahhjj!…maldición…¡aajj!-reí de nuevo ante su nerviosismo que lo hacía decir esas "malas palabras"

-relájate, mejor cuéntame si finalmente escogieron un nombre

-pues rose quiere que se llame Kellan pero yo…

-se llamara Kellan-la voz a mi espalda lo interrumpió

-¡Rose!-a pesar de que ambos lo dijimos con alegría emmett se alejo, incluso hasta salir del estudio…extrañando y enojando un poco a Rose

-¿qué haces?-trato de sonar tranquila

-estuviste bebiendo sangre humana y…-al momento rose dejo de respirar y se asusto desviando incluso la vista de su bebe

-tranquilícense todos-informe de forma general porque ya toda la familia se interponía entre ella y su bebe-rose cuando yo desperté lo único que quería era ver a reneesme-le dije volteando a mirar un momento a mi hija-pero TUVE que ir a cazar, a pesar de que se sintió muy bien aliviar mi sed estaba ansiosa por ver a mi hija…no quiero que pases por lo mismo…ya lo arregle-me miro confundida-respiraste mi esencia y la de tu bebe antes de que emmett te dijera y no te dio sed

-es cierto-dijo para sí misma pero como aun tenía esa mirada asustada la tome fuertemente de los brazos y le pedí que respirara, lo hizo…y no paso nada-¿no soy peligrosa para él?

-no-respondí mirándola a los ojos, voltee hacia la familia y pedí que se apartaran, emmett aun estaba un poco renuente pero se acerco con el pequeñito en brazos

-lo siento osita…sabes que es por él-se acerco pero aun estaba en una pose protectora

-si…lo sé-rose se tomo fuertemente de mi brazo desde que la familia la dejo ver a su bebe, apretó su agarre casi causándome dolor (no reaccioné) y respiro cerca de su hijo-…nada-dijo para sí misma con una enorme sonrisa, se acerco y emmett no puso objeción en que lo tomara en brazos-gracias bella-sollozo perdida en la imagen de su hijo

-"como te dije la vez que te conté sobre esto"-atraje su atención de forma mental-"gracias a ti Reneesme pudo llegar a este mundo, si no hubieras estado…y hubieras visto más allá, el miedo por mi vida habría dominado el rumbo de la historia, te debo la vida de mi hija…y quería que tu tuvieras lo mismo, un hermoso ser parte tuyo y parte del amor de tu vida…tu familia"-sollozo aun mas al escuchar mis palabras caminando hasta tomar la mano de mi amado Edward y la de nuestra hija

-¿y entonces…cual será su nombre?-pregunto Alice entre brinquitos

-Kellan-esta vez rose lo pronuncio tiernamente como preguntando al mirar a emmett

-cuando te he dicho que no osita

Al ver como se unieron en un beso…y con todo bajo control, los demás los dejamos a solas

-bienvenido a la familia Kellan-susurre mirando al pequeño antes de salir

.

-eres extraordinaria-al estar ya en la sala me deje caer pesadamente en el sillón y Edward me tomo para sentarme en su regazo-se me ocurren un millón de descripciones pero usare esa…eres extraordinaria-susurro lo ultimo sobre mis labios-"apenas puedo imaginar los riesgos corridos, note tu dolor al tomar esa cosa para transformar a rose, todo este tiempo has tenido tu atención entre la familia y el resto del mundo, gracias a ti rose pudo cumplir su sueño perdido"

-"no habría podido con nada de esto si no fuera por ustedes"-conteste de forma también mental-"si no estuvieran conmigo…, desde el principio fue así, no podría seguir si no estuvieran a mi lado"

-"siempre lo estaremos"-desde que empezamos con todo esto…al darle mi sangre a rose (que aunque después de la primera vez no era mucha) a veces me sentía adolorida y con una ligera debilidad…supongo que por el veneno, Edward fue al único que le dije sobre esto, no quería que los demás se preocuparan, sobretodo porque no me afecto demasiado…solo que…desde ese entonces Edward y yo no hemos…hecho algo mas físico que recorrer nuestros cuerpos a besos…y…bueno…

-¿formando al nuevo miembro de la familia?-la voz burlona de emmett nos regreso a la realidad, notando que prácticamente nos comíamos a besos ahí…en plena sala…casi a la vista de todos

-no-respondí totalmente apenada

-¿por qué no? solo hay que ver a Reneesme, los bebes les salen tan lindos-intervino una soñadora Alice

-¿y porque no mejor tu?-solté sin pensar causándole una mueca graciosa…feliz, todos reímos un poco y al momento escuchamos una ligera pero melodiosa carcajada proveniente del pequeñito en brazos de rose

-¿lo escucharon?-pregunto embelesada por su hijo, todos asentimos y sonreímos

-…¿entonces?-volvió a preguntar emmett saliendo del pequeño hechizo en que su hijo los envolvió

Cada uno empezó a preguntarle a otro, me quede pensando en aquello y…si Alice o hasta Esme quisieran hacer lo mismo me temo que tendrán que esperar al menos un poco de tiempo, lo que paso no fue peligroso porque es la primera vez pero se debe considerar demasiado…todo…

-"entenderán bella"-Edward me beso y abrazo tiernamente al comunicármelo…no tiene que leer mi mente para saber lo que pienso

-"si en serio quieren hacerlo hay que esperar"-le dije mirando a los demás-"tantos bebes juntos será más difícil de explicar, sobretodo porque…cada día me emociona mas la idea de tener otro bebe"

-"nosotros…tener otro bebe"-pareció pensar para sí mismo con una radiante sonrisa

-"que se parezca a ti"

-"preferiría otra niña, parecida a ti como Reneesme"

-"no, un niño que se parezca a ti"

-"a ti"

-"a ti"

Y así nos envolvimos en nuestra propio debate sobre a quién queríamos que se pareciera nuestro futuro segundo hijo…porque estoy segura que será niño…

…

…

…

_**¿Qué piensan?¿les gusto? Como notaron fueron mini caps que intente unir…el ultimo queria hacer un cap completo pero en POV Rose, por la dirección que le di a la historia ya no pude…pero aun espero que les haya gustado esta extensión. Un millón y mil gracias mas por todos su reviews…por tomarse el tiempo de leer este loco mini mundo que se ocurrió…gracias, gracias, y más gracias.**_

_**.**_

_**Como les conté e planeando un nuevo fic…a pesar de que quería dejarles el summary aquí al final aun no lo tengo totalmente concretado; no quería hacerlo así pero cuando lo tenga lo subiré como una capitulo nuevo en esta historia **pero aclaro que solo será el summary de mi nuevo fic****_

_**Cuanto deseo poder seguir escribiéndoles esta línea…"besos y nos leemos luego…"**_

_***prismacullen***_


End file.
